True Hearts and Truly Home
by IzzyBFFAddict92
Summary: **COMPLETE**Twilight retold. Bella has always felt that she was different. After moving back to Folks to live with her dad. Bella learns not only how truly different she is, but also the world around her *AU*OOC*Bella/Jasper*Rated M for Sex&Lang*
1. How it all Started

A/N: I own Nothing...SM Owns it all...I just want to play with it for a while...

You'll just hang in there, by 3rd chapter things start to pick up. I had to lay some heavy ground work for the story to go as planned. So please just hang in there and R&R. ~Thanks~

CHAPTER 1

How it all Began

Bella knows that she is different. She never understood why or how that she was different. She just knew it. It was something that she just felt deep down inside of her self. Her difference, is a thought that has lingered in her head since she was little. When one of her teachers said that something was the way it was Bella always wondered, if what they were saying was really true. She would re-think everything wondering if what one of the teachers or any adult said was true to one person, was it really true to all persons?

She always thought that she was a little on the weird side. She never thought of herself as a normal person. The older she got the more she realized that normal is just a setting on a washing machine. Normal was something that she differently was not.

Bella had never felt that she was worthily of much in her life. Her mom Renee and her dad Charlie split up before she had even learned how to walk. They just couldn't make their lives together work out.

Well that is a lie. Renee couldn't make her life Folks, Washington work out with Charlie.

Renee wanted bigger and better things in hers and Bella's lives then what a small town life could give her. Charlie wanted a stable and a relaxed life.

They just couldn't make it work between them. The only thing that either Charlie or Renee could agree on was that Bella, was the best thing that had ever happened to either one of them. They both loved their daughter with all of their hearts. They'd do whatever it took to make Bella's life the best that they could make it. Whether they were together or not.

Bella could barley sit up on her own when she and Renee, left Forks. Bella was only ten months old at the time.

Renee had plans of the things that she wanted to do with Bella. She wanted Bella to live a life that she would never be able to live in such a small minded, small town like Forks.

Renee has her teaching degree and a couple of years of teaching the 2nd grade under her belt.

She thought that she had her future wrapped up in a tight little bundle. But life always has a way of making itself known. Whether you want it to or not.

Renee had a little bit of money in her pocket. It was part of the divorce settlement. Charlie had agreed that Renee deserved her half of what their little white house was worth. It wasn't much, but Charlie wanted to make Renee's and Bella's lives the best that he could give them.

If he was nothing else Charlie was an honorable man with only the best of intension towards his ex-wife and daughter.

Charlie missed both of girls after they left Forks. It was the July, just before his Bells turned one.

He missed them so deeply that he would have given Renee the full asking price of the house. Since they had both shared the home, if she would have stayed closer to Folks. He knew when Renee told him that it was over. She said "that she wanted out of that a small town." So Charlie knew that wasn't what she had in mind.

It broke Charlie brought him to his knees to be without the love of his life, and the little girl that had brought the sunshine into his heart. He was strong on the outside, but on the inside all he wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and die. He didn't do that though.

He was working as a small town cop when Renee told him that she was pregnant. They weren't married at the time, and he had dreams of his own. But from the moment he found out he was going to be a father he put his dreams on the back burner. Charlie focused whole heartedly on the little life that was growing within Renee.

Charlie started working harder at his job, and he asked Renee to marry him. She said "Yes." Of course.

Then he bought them this white house that he sat in now crying his eyes out in, after watching his family drive away from him.

Renee had no idea of where she was going when she left Forks. Her only thoughts were that she was getting out. When Renee was younger her parents had moved all over the place. Her dad George was an Army man. That meant that Renee hadn't lived in more than one place for more than a couple of years at a time. Renee's best memories were of a time in her life that were carefree and happy.

She didn't mean to get pregnant by Charlie. Getting pregnant on one of their first dates, now that was a mistake. No the pregnancy wasn't a mistake, it was a surprise. A mistake was something that if you had to do over again, you would not. A surprise is something that you didn't know you wanted, until you had it. She could not go back and change anything that had happened. So she would just make her own way through life.

Renee and Bella were on 101 heading South towards California. Bella was asleep in her car seat in the back of Renee's old car. Yes Renee felt guilty for what she was doing to Charlie. She would forever have a soft spot for him in her heart. He had given her the best thing that this life had ever been gifted to her. Bella.

The guilt wasn't enough to make her turn around and settle. She had people to meet and places to go. The guilt would just have to dull. It would over time or so she hoped.

Renee called Charlie that night, after she had left. She let him know that Bella had slept most of trip away so far. That they were both doing well. Renee wanted to tell Charlie that she loved him, and that they would come home. But in the end she just couldn't do that. She knew she was being selfish and childish, but she could not stay in Washington. Not after everything that she now knew.

When Renee was 4 months pregnant with Bella, her mother Marie had died suddenly. Renee being the only child needed to go back to California, and lay her mother to rest. Of course Charlie was right there with her. He stayed right by her side the whole time. He was understanding and helpful.

You see Charlie had lost both of his parents, when he was 19. They were driving home from Port Angeles. When a deer ran out in the middle of the road. The skid marks left on the road showed that his father, had tried to swerve out of the way. The deer had not only hit, the front end of the car. But it also came up over the hood of the car, and went throw the windshield. It ended up killing both of his parents on impact.

Renee's dad had died when she was 14 years old. Marie and Renee were living on the base in Camp San Luis Obispo, CA. at the time. Southern California, before her dad had died was Renee's favorite transfer ever. Hot and sunny, near the ocean it felt like heaven to her.

It was during this conversation with Charlie, that Renee decided that Southern California was where she was going to go. They could make a good life their. Renee told Charlie that she and Bella were moving into her mom's old house. The house had never sold after her mother's death. So that's what Renee did. When Renee's dad had died the Army had given Renee and her mom, 6 months to find a housing off base.

Marie bought the house with her husband's life insurance money, and saved a little of the money to give to Renee for her college fund. Marie had told Renee that she thought that Renee's father and herself, had moved her around enough. Marie had thought it would make her daughter's life better, if she were able to start and finish high school in one town.

When the girls pulled up to the house a few days later. It was a sunny day out, the sea gulls were making all kinds of racket outside. The front picture window faced the street. It wasn't a mansion in fact the house could be called very small. It was maybe 800 square feet. Yellow siding on the outside, with a rather weather beatin' looking green shingled roof on top. There were green shutters on each side of the front porch windows. The front porch held a well used front porch swing, and an old white rocking chair.

That chair was something that Renee remembered being packed up, and moved to every place that she had ever been transferred to growing up.

It was the middle of summer already. Renee knew that she had many things that she needed to do before the start of the school year. First she called Charlie. She asked him to help get her records for the La Push Grade school, so she could get a job in California.

Renee had her teacher's license and degree. Now she was just worried about finding a job close to home. Not to mention this close to the start of a new school year. Renee didn't want to leave Bella in day care twenty-four-seven.

Next she called the Local School's Education Department, and talked to the women who was in charge of hiring new teachers.

Then the house needed a good cleaning, and the carpets need to be replaced. The furniture was old and dusty, but it was home. They were home.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Renee had found a great daycare provider down the block. Bella had already been there a couple of times. Being a signal mom was not working out the way Renee had figured it would.

She did get an interview with the local school district, and then had a 2nd interview.

Charlie would call constantly. He was looking for news on his daughter, and wondering if they needed anything. He was always trying to help. Renee didn't want help. She wanted to be carefree. Well guess what you can't be carefree when you have a baby. Life doesn't work out that way. No. Renee knew that. She was trying her best to keep her thoughts off of the things, that she had found out about after her mother's death. Trying her best to keep those thoughts out of her head.

Well don't it just figure that life doesn't work out that way that she thought it would.

Renee got the job. She would be teaching the 1st grade at new grade school.

She put a lot of work into the old house. The house was quickly becoming a home to her all over again. Memories both good and bad lived within these walls. She found out that she loved turning the old house into her home. One with her own flare of style.

Renee got into a routine, as well as Bella. One day lead to another and both of their lives become common. Isn't that how life it supposed to be?

Bella 1st birthday came and went. Charlie even flew down to California, to see it with his own eyes.

Charlie was a great father. Even as selfish as Renee was being, she could see that.

Believe it or not Renee really enjoyed spending those few days with Charlie. They were never going to get back together again, but they were at least becoming friends. If for no

other reason than their precious baby Bella.

A/N: This is my first story.

Please R&R Let me know what you think about it, please.

I took some liberates with Renee's father's first name. And even more with his last name that will be relieved later in the story.

~Hugs~ Izzy


	2. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I own nothing. SM, owns it all I just like to play with her toys…

_**The Last Time...We Ended With...**_

_Believe it or not Renee really enjoyed spending those few days with Charlie. They were never going to get back together again, but they were at least becoming friends. If for no other reason than their precious baby Bella._

CHAPTER 2

Home Sweet Home

(BPOV)

My name is Bella. Isabella Marie Swan to be exact. I'm seventeen years old. I just moved back to Washington to live with my dad Charlie. So here I am getting ready for my senior year of high school. Though school doesn't start for a few more days. I want to be ready ahead of time. I want to make a good impression on my new classmates. I moved back here last night.

I'm trying to get settled into my old bedroom. This room has been everything from my baby nursery, to my now teenaged abode. This room needs a new coat of paint and some bookshelves. But I can work with what I've got for now.

I guess am an average looking teenage girl. I'm no runway model. Well I'm average on my best days. Most of the time I'm on the plain side. I've got shoulder length, mahogany colored hair. Sometimes if the sun hits my hair just right there can be a tinge of red highlights in it. I got these courtesy of my mom.

I wish I looked more like my mom. She has red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Nope. I look more like Charlie. I have brown eyes just like him. Where my mom is petite. I have always been bigger boned. Where she looks as radiant as the sun. I look more like the dull dark moon.

Here I go depressing myself already and school hasn't even started yet.

I wonder what the kids at my new school are going to think about me. Will they like me? Or will they treat me like the kids back in California did? Ignored and left to do my own thing. Will I be treated more like the shiny new toy? God I hope not. I enjoy just fading into the back ground of life. I don't enjoy being the center of attention. I refuse to be in the spot light.

I think I'm really going to like living with Charlie. He's so easy going. He never takes life to seriously. He likes things to be laid back and kind of quite. Of course that is his home persona. Out in the public he's Police Chief Charles Swan. Big bad top cop to the townsfolk of Forks. Population a little over 3200 people. This town's so small it make Mayberry, USA look like Vegas.

Charlie and I have spent a little bit of time together over the years. I use to come here every summer and spend at least 2 weeks with him. That's up until last summer.

My mom Renee meet a guy named Phil Dwyer, about 18 months ago. Phil is a great guy. Kind of young for my mom. But I guess to each their own right? But a 12 year age gap seems like, seems like a big deal to me. Phil plays minor league baseball. My mom met him one night while she was out, with some of her friends from work.

Renee's head over heels in love with Phil. She has been from the moment she met him. Phil was there in California for spring training. He was hoping to make a good impression on his coaches back in Phoenix. I guess.

After meeting Phil. My mom would spend her days working at the grade school in, San Luis Obispo. Come home from work, grade her papers that needed to be done for the next day. She'd eat dinner (that I'd made), and try hard to split the rest of her time between Phil or I.

When Phil went back home to Arizona that May, after his spring training had finished. He had asked if we'd drive him to the airport. Once Phil said his good-byes, got on the plane, and then it pulled away from the gate. Renee ended up crying so hard that I'd had to drive us back home. It was hard on Renee being way from Phil. It was taking a toll on her. I saw what it did to her to stay with me.

Like when she'd come back to California, after spending the weekend in Phoenix with Phil. Renee had a look of longing on her face, and in her eyes. She tried to hide it from me and failed miserably.

Last summer in early July instead of coming here to Forks, to spend some much needed time with Charlie. I ended up cancelling on him instead.

Phil had called me. He wanted my mom and me to come and see him play. A home game. While on the phone with Phil we had a long talk. I wanted to go to the game, and be there for the both of them.

So I called Charlie.

I asked if I could surprise my mom. I told him that I wanted to go with her to Phoenix, to watch one of Phil's games. After explaining everything that Phil and I had talked about to Charlie, he agreed to let me skip that summer with him. Of course Charlie was not the happiest camper in the world, but he put up a good front for me. To which I was extremely grateful for.

Phil really wanted us to be there. Well he wanted more than that. He'd had it all planned out. Phil was going to be asking my mom to marry him, at the ball field. Kind of cheesy if you ask me. But cheesy was right up Renee's alley.

Renee and I flew out there. We sat in the baking heat for nearly 2 hours watching Phil field ball after ball from the third base line. My mom would hoop and holler every time he got the ball in his mitt. I don't understand sports. I never have and I most likely never will. All I knew was that when he got the ball in his mitt it was good, and when the stupid thing would get past him it was bad.

Finally the 7th inning stretch started. Phil walked over to us in between the innings. He asked my mom to read the Super-Screen. It read. "Renee, Will You Marry Me? Love, Phil" I thought Renee was going to faint she was so happy. Her happiness in return made me very happy for both, her and Phil. Of course my mom said, "YES!" To the amusement of all the fans surrounding us.

They got married last September right before my seventeenth birthday. That night at their wedding reception was when I decided to move here to Forks, and live with my dad. I called Charlie, a few weeks later.

"Hello'' Charlie said. Gruffly into the phone.

"Hi Char….Dad. What cha' you doin'? I asked.

"Oh nothing much kiddo. Just watching the opening preseason football game on the flat screen. You? What've you been up to these days?"

"Same old same old. School's going good this year. You know now that I'm a junior, I don't have to take gym class anymore."

Did I mention that I make a bull in a china shop look graceful? Klutz-O-Queen, that's me.

"Other than that nothing much. Mom and Phil decided to wait until Christmas break from school to go on there honeymoon."

Last summer when I had called Charlie and asked him if I could cancel that years outing to Forks. I of course told him the full reasons I wanted to go to Arizona. Charlie knew before Renee did, that she was getting engaged. Kind of weird when you think about it. But weird that word pretty much sum up me and my family up. My mom and I are kind of different, and everyone that knew us just knew that.

"Oh yeah. How did the wedding go?" Charlie said.

"Everything went fine. She did mention you on the day of the wedding though." I said. I was trying to make a joke. I was wondering why Charlie was asking about the wedding. Maybe he'd never really had gotten over Renee leaving him. That made me feel really rotten. Now that I'd opened up my big mouth.

"Oh really? What did Renee have to say about me her ex-husband right before she took on her next husband?" He asked.

Oh shit. I hate these moments. I have them a lot. OSM's. (Oh Shit Moments) Why was I always opening my mouth and inserting my foot?

"Umm... she said that at least she wasn't knocked up walking down the aisle this time." My joke deadpanned right there. My jokes always tend to do that.

"Well at least that's something. I mean they'd just met each other in February, then they'd gotten married in September. After knowing each other for what like seven months? I gotta tell ya Bells, they'd had me wondering if it wasn't another shot gun wedding." Charlie said, in between laughs.

Charlie knew me. I was so much like him in so many ways. We both tried really hard to make others comfortable around us. We tried to put others before ourselves. When in an uncomfortable situation we'd try to make others laugh. Mostly by pointing out our own flaws. We just wanted everyone to be happy. I just wished that I could do the same for him. Hopefully he'll let me try. _Here goes nothing. Let's hope this works._

"Well listen. I wasn't calling to talk about the wedding." There was a long pause.

"Really? Why did you call your old man then Bells?" Charlie asked.

Before answering my dad I took in a deep breath, and said in a rush.

"See I was wondering. How would you feel about maybe next summer, I don't know maybe, umm…I could come to live with you? I could finish high school there in Forks. I could help you out around the house. Maybe I could even get a job, and start saving some money for my college fund? What do you say? Would you let me come and live with for a while Dad? It wouldn't be for forever. Just a little over a year until I get into college, and then I could move out." I said, this little speech as quickly as I could. I'd even practiced it a couple of times before getting my nerve up to call Charlie.

I was waiting on the other end of the line in dead silence. I was holding the telephone cord in my right hand, while holding the receiver in my left. Twirling that cord around and around my hand. Waiting for Charlie to answer me. I waited for what seemed like a lifetime to me. Finally I gave up on waiting any longer.

"Dad it's ok. I don't have to come to stay with you. I understand that you don't want me to move in with you. That you need your privacy. I am sorry that I've put you in to position to have to turn me down. It was just a…"

Charlie quickly cut me off by yelling into the phone, "Bella are you serious? Cut that out. Of course I want you to come and live with me. I'd love to have you here at home."

After calming down a little. Charlie asked the most dreaded question of all. "What did your mom say about this little idea of yours? "

OSM, again.

"Well I kind of wanted to check with you first. I didn't want to talk to mom about me moving up their. Until I knew I would have someplace to go to you know?" I answered Charlie.

"Like I wouldn't let my favorite daughter move in with her old man," Charlie chuckled into the phone.

"I'm your only daughter dad. Unless you knocked someone else up out of wedlock." Open mouth, insert foot again. Damn it.

"No kiddo. You're more than this old man can handle." Charlie said. Laughing at my embarrassment. Charlie knew me cause I was just like him. He knew that I was probably ten different shades of red right now. "Ok Bells. Talk to your mom and let me know as soon as you two have made a decision on this ok?"

"Ok dad. I will call you this weekend and let you know. Hey cha' doing for Christmas? While mom and Phil are gone on their honeymoon maybe, I could come and stay with

you? What do you think?"

"You haven't spent a Christmas with me since you were 4 years old, Isabella. I'd love that. Talk to your mom about that too." Charlie was really having too much fun now. At my expense. "Talk to this weekend baby. I miss you."

"Can do dad. I Love you. Talk to soon. Bye"

"Love you. Bye Bells." Charlie said.

8888888

That's how I ended up here today in Forks.

"Bella? Are you ok up there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." I'd just dropped my suitcase on the floor, making a loud noise. I was trying to push it under my bed. And it was putting up good fight.

"Bells could you come down here for a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something." Charlie said, yelling his question to me from the bottom on the stairs.

"Sure Charl….Dad. I'll be down in a second."

I started to make my way downstairs to talk with him. I came bounding down the stairs, not paying to much attention to them. When I tripped over the last step and landed on my butt, hard.

"That's going to leave a nice bruise." I muttered quietly to myself. Making my way up off of the floor.

Charlie had heard my little encounter with the floor. He didn't mention it to me. He knew that I was already really self-couscous enough as it is. My dad making a big deal out of it, wasn't going to make me feel any better.

I came into the tiny yellow kitchen. I found Charlie sitting at the dining room table, with his face glued to this morning newspaper. Charlie had a thoughtful expression on his face. I sat down at the table across from him. Charlie looked up from the paper eyeing me seriously. My dad was trying and failing at keeping up his poker face on.

"How's the unpacking going up there Bells?" He asked. Lifting his paper back up, and hiding his face from me.

"Fine." I didn't bring that much with me. So there wasn't much I'd had to do.

"Hey dad. I need to make a run to the store tomorrow." I said.

This was the worst part of living here with Charlie. Two words.

The. Cruiser.

Being driven around everywhere you went with a loaded shot gun, bullet proof glass, and flashing lights of top of your dad's car. Was a horrible ordeal. Not the impression, I'm trying to make on all these new people. That I'm about to meet at school in a few days.

"Can you take me to the store tomorrow dad?" I asked.

Oh God. Even worse what if I'd have to drive it around town on my own. Was that even legal? God I need to get a car quick.

I must've been making a weird face, because Charlie looked up from his newspaper. And said, "That's the only car we've got Bells." He even rolled his eyes at me.

"Isabella we can talk about that later. Right now I'd like to talk to you about what happened at work today." All the while shaking his head.

"Sure dad. Shot." I said, holding her arms out in front of me like I was an unarmed police suspect.

"Listen there's this doctor in town. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He and his wife, have adopted five kids. Anyway Carlisle had to come down to the station today." Charlie said, looking at me from over the top of his newspaper again.

"What did one of the five kids go cow tipping on private property or something?" I asked.

I just couldn't comprehend how one couple could or would want five kids?

"Will you just let me finish. Smarty-pants?" Charlie huffed out.

For some reason neither one of us were happy with the way this conversation was going.

"Sorry sure. Go ahead." I said sheepishly.

"Ok anyway. Dr. Cullen has five kids. All of them just moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago. They are good kids Bella. I haven't had any trouble out of any of them. And let me tell you, that's better than I can say about a lot of the kids that have grown up around here."

"So all of his kids are older. Like your age Bells. A couple are even still in high school. Anyway he came to the station today. We've been having some trouble with animal attacks lately." Charlie was trying to make a point about this. So he slowly lowered his newspaper to the top of the kitchen table, until he had laid it down completely.

"Animals?" I squeaked.

"Isabella, listen to me. You are not in California anymore baby. There are animal attacks here all of the time. You need to be careful. Do you hear me?" Charlie was going to make this a huge point about this to me.

I knew he had to feared a lot of things. But Charlie Swan, feared nothing more than the loss of his only daughter. He'd already lost me once. Losing me a second time would all but kill him.

"Anyway" Charlie continued "We had another animal attack last night. This isn't a big town Bells. We don't have a coroner. What we've got are small town cops, a small town hospital, and small town doctors."

"Although Dr. Cullen could practice medicine anywhere we wants too. Carlisle was called in to do the death certificate. He came in, and after looking at the corpse. We started talking about school starting again in a couple of days. Well one conversational topic turned into another. Somehow I'd mentioned that you'd moved back here to Folks with me."

I could imagine these two father's standing in the middle of the police station. I could see them each opening up there wallets, and showing each other pictures of there kids. Acting all proud.

Then what Charlie had been saying sunk in completely.

"Oh no. You didn't. Dad please, please tell that you did not do what I think you have done. Please isn't it bad enough that I'm gonna to be going to a new high school where I'm going to be the center of all the small town gossip for a while as it is? No, No, No…."

I was starting to get a little bit hysterical at this point.

How could Charlie have done this to me. I kept asking myself that, but I just couldn't figure it out. How humiliating this was going to be.

"Isabella you listen to me. You said that you'd let me finish this conversation. Now listen." Charlie knew that I was going to hate this.

"Now Carlisle said that his 2 youngest children were going to be starting back to the high school in a few days. We both thought that it might be a good idea for you to have met a few of your fellow classmates before school started." Charlie was acting like this was a common everyday thing. _Crap!_

Yep this was worse than I'd thought it was going to be. Charlie had somehow become my own personal facebook page of Forks.

"Okay Charlie. Tell me what you have done." I was mad at this point. I wasn't going to be letting him off the hook for this.

Charlie knew that I hated being the center of attention, but in a town as small as Forks it was going to happen. No matter what. My dad hated being the center of attention maybe, worse than I do.

I knew what most people in this town thought about Renee. They'll thought that she was flighty. Yes, it was true. They thought that she was childish. Yes, true again. They thought that when she left, and took that baby me with her, that that baby was going to end up just as screwy as Renee is. So not, true.

I guess that's why I am so worried about what the kids at school are going to think about me.

Charlie was sitting at the table looking out the window thinking. While Charlie was thinking, I sat across from him at the dining room table fuming.

"Ok here's the plan. You and I are going on a little drive tonight. Dr. Cullen and his wife, have asked us to come over for cake and coffee. A kind of get to know you meeting, has been set up between you and his kids." Charlie stated.

I could tell that there was NO changing his mind now. But I'd needed to try.

"But I don't want to do this dad. I want the kids at school to like me for who I am. Not for who our father's think that we ought to be friends with." I was whining at this point.

"To bad kiddo. Go get cleaned up. We are leaving this house in 10 minutes." Charlie said.

I pushed up from the table. Making sure that the chair legs scrapped across the floor making a horrible sound. I did it on purpose. Knowing that Charlie hated that sound. I was letting him know that I was mad at him.

I was hoping that if I got him upset enough. That he'd change his mind and stay home. Nope. No such luck.

"10 minutes my foot" I mumbled, as she started walking up the stairs. "I'll show him 10 minutes and raise in 20."

I knew in my head that I was acting like a 5 year old. But I didn't like the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach at the moment. I knew a lot of things about myself. I hated being the center of attention. I hated surprises. I hated being told what to do even if it was for my own good.

There's one more thing that I know about myself. Sometimes I'd get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew._ I need to listen to it._ It felt kind of like butterflies. Right now it felt more like birds in my stomach, not like butterflies. When I felt this way I knew that I needed to pay attention to it.

I usually felt this way when Renee would come up with some new and fantastic thing she wanted to try or do. I'd always try to lead my mom away from those ideas. It didn't always work and I couldn't always stop her.

I'd had my fair share of messes to clean up after Renee. Once that clean up, even included bail money.

Right now the birds in my belly were doing a spiral trapezes act. I knew that something about tonight wasn't going to end up as planned for either Charlie or I.

I knew that there was no of getting out of this for myself. Once Charlie made up his mind, there was no changing it. The only thing that I could do at this point was pray that I was wrong.

Seventeen minutes and three calls from Charlie later. I finally bounded down the treacherous stairs. This time I made sure not the miss the last step.

Charlie was waiting for me at the bottom of them, tapping his foot on the floorboards.

When I looked up into her father's eyes to plead my case with him one last time. And our eyes meet, that's when I knew that no matter what I'd say or do it wouldn't work. I wasn't getting out of this outing.

Charlie was jiggling the cruisers keys in his hand. While I'd slipped on my tennis shoes.

We both walked outside in silence. It was raining this evening and a lot colder then I'd thought that it should be for this time of the year. As I walked to the cruiser I'd pointed my face up the sky. I was looking for the moon, or maybe I could spy a shutting star that I could wish on. But nope, not with the weather here. I wondered if I'd ever see the moon or stars again while I was here. Probably not.

I got to the cruisers passenger side door. Opened the door, sat down, fasten my seatbelt, and decided to give Charlie the silent treatment all the way to the Cullen' house.

Charlie pulled out of their driveway. Driving slowly throw the darkening streets. Occasionally stealing a sideways glance at his very upset daughter.

I was staring at my lap for most of the drive.

I was wearing a pair of tight low rise jeans, a nice deep green button up and down cotton shirt, and my white tennis shoes. I don't like to wear make-up. I don't like fancy or designer clothes. Simple. That's me. I'd left my hair down. I was too nervous to do much more to it then brush it out.

While I was sitting there trying my best not to look up at my worried father. I let me mind wander.

_Why am I feeling like this? What could possible happen, that would send me into acting liking a 5 year old all of a sudden? _Many, many thoughts poured into my head at this point.

I knew that Charlie was trying to help me out here. Charlie knew that I didn't have many friends in California. I liked to read, not watch TV. I enjoyed window shopping, occasionally, not hours upon hours of acting like a mall rat. I liked sitting, and watching the sun rise. Not sleeping in late on Saturday mornings.

I'm not your typical teenager. I act more like a thirty year old. I knew this because Charlie told me every time he has seen me since I've been ten.

I'd learnt early on that I had to take care of a lot of things for Renee. I didn't mind doing what had to be done. By the age of ten I was doing most of the washing of the clothes, and making most of the meals at home. By the age of thirteen I was paying all of the bills in the household.

The summer that I was thirteen Renee had forgot to pay the gas bill. By the time I'd got to see the bill it was close to a five hundred dollars over due. Both Renee and I'd spent that summer taking cold showers and heating water on the grill out back, to wash the dishes with. I took over the budgeting that.

Charlie slowed the car down. Turned on his left turn signal, and pulled onto a dirt road in the middle of no where. The road twisted and turned. How Charlie knew where the turnoff was, was beyond what I was capable of dealing with at the moment.

No my inner drama was enough for me to deal with for now.

The butterflies in my stomach. Where making me think about opening up the car door, jumping out of it, while the car was still moving, and running _not walking _back to the main road. But that would just lead to a ER visit, and a very pissed off Charlie. So I just stayed in my seat and tried to breathe. That should be easy enough, but at the moment for me. It wasn't.

Two and half or three miles down this dirt road. I saw the most beautiful white two story home. It was large. I could see the yellow lights flitting throw the front porch and side windows. The house looked like something from a fairy tale I'd once read. This house was more like a southern estate. I never dreamt that I'd be seeing a house like this one in rainy, cloudy, depressing Washington.

The house even had a big wrap around front porch. That held a porch swing, and rocking chairs scattered here and there. It was an absolutely breath taking home.

Charlie pulled up to the front of the house. Put the cruiser in park, and turned towards me.

"Isabella I know that you aren't happy with me right now. I'm sorry if I've over stepped my parental roll. But we're going into that house." Charlie was trying to not lose his patients with me, but was losing that fight quickly. "Now I want you to put a smile on your face. And act like you're happy about meeting this family. Even if it _has_ to be a fake smile. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." Was all that I could say. I wasn't happy about this arrangement at all.

Charlie and I opened our car doors at the same time.

My dad stepped out of the cruiser. He started making his was towards the other side of the car and to me.

I turned in my seat and started to get out of the car. When my left foot got caught in the cruisers door jam. I tried to catch myself, but fell hip first onto the stone driveway. My one foot still caught up in the jam of the cruiser.

Charlie ran over grabbed my hand, and helped me up from the ground. All the while trying and failing to hide is snickering from me. I'd noticed this of course, and became even more angry at my dad.

"Thanks Charlie." I said.

Charlie couldn't deicide if I was being sincere or condescending.

So he gave the only response he'd thought might help him at this point. "No problem Bells." Charlie took a hold of my left hand and lead me up the front porch steps. To the front door. He knocked twice, and we waited for whom ever was inside the house to answer the door.

We didn't have to wait long.

**A/N: I am hoping to post at least one new chapter a week to THaTH.**

**Maybe Jasper will make an appearance in the next chapter… **

**R&R please..**

**~Hugs~ Izzy**


	3. Meeting The Cullen's Family

**A/N: I own nothing..SM owns it all..**

_**The last time...We ended with...**_

_So he gave the only response he'd thought might help him at this point. "No problem Bells." Charlie took a hold of my left hand and lead me up the front porch steps. To the front door. He knocked twice, and we waited for whom ever was inside the house to answer the door._

_We didn't have to wait long._

Chapter 3

(BPOV)

The most gorgeous man opened the front door. He was young maybe twenty-five years old. He had blond hair, combed straight back. This man looked like an god. His skin was pale. Paler then mine even. His face held the biggest smile.

"Hello Chief Swan. How are you tonight?" asked the god like man. Gesturing for us into enter his home.

Charlie and I entered the foyer to the nicest home that I'd ever seen. It had light off white walls, and it appeared to be taller then two stories tall.

The walls surrounding the foyer held a beautiful collection of old handmade quilts, what looked like priceless oil paintings, and tons of family photos. The décor of this home was amazing. It held just the right amount of color and personality.

I walked in following behind my dad. "Doing well Dr. Cullen. Thanks for asking. And please call me Charlie." Charlie looked around himself. He seemed impressed with the home that the good doctor, had provided for his family.

"And you should call me Carlisle, Charlie. Come on in."

"Thanks Carlisle. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Isabella Swan." Charlie said proudly. While pushing me forward.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. Please call me Bella. I usually only get called Isabella if I'm in trouble." I said. While I was shaking hands with the doctor. His hand seemed cold, but I decided to think about that later.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Charlie has told me some great things about you." I turned about ten shades of red. Thinking about all of the stuff that my dad would say.

Before I could think of what to say back a women, as beautiful as Snow White came to stand next to Carlisle. She had shoulder length, light brown hair, and the most perfect facial features. She had a classic beauty. She seemed very graceful and fluid with her movements. _This is a fairy tale._ I thought to myself.

"Charlie, Bella, I would like to introduce you to my wonderful wife Esme." Carlisle said. He moved backwards towards her. Wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"Hello Charlie and Bella. Welcome to our home." said Esme.

If the doctor was a god, then this women, Esme was defiantly a goddess.

_Wow, _that was the only word that kept repeating itself in my head.

"You have a beautiful home Esme." I blurted before I could catch herself. "I mean Mrs. Cullen."

"No problem dear. I'd love for you to call me Esme. And thank you for your complement on our home." Esme said.

I was trying to make a good impression on this couple and felt like I was failing completely.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home. The kids are in the living room waiting for us." said Esme. Grabbing my hand gently, and then leading me towards the right.

Esme was talking as we walked. "I hope that you enjoy Chocolate cake Bella. I made it special, just for tonight." I noticed that we were being followed by my dad and Carlisle.

In passing I saw a beautiful piano, and several gorgeous guitars that were in the corner of the huge living room.

"Yep. I love chocolate in any form but who doesn't?" I answered her.

The living room was decorated much in the same way as the foyer. Earth tones and classic, homey designs. You had to go down three wood steps that surrounded the living room, to enter it. Leaving the instruments sitting on the landing, a few feet above us.

When we entered the room I found myself facing four people. And I forgot instantly about my surroundings.

_What is it with this family? Did they all have to look like they just stepped out of a fashion magazine! _I thought.

I was taking a major hit on my already low, self-confidence.

This family could all do teeth whiting commercials. Then have there faces printed on every magazine from GQ to Vogue.

All of a sudden I found myself staring, face to face, with a pair of butterscotch colored eyes. Esme mother to this angel like family. Turned towards me so quickly that I was

completely stunned for a minute.

"Bella I would like to introduce some of my children to you. This is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They both just graduated from Forks High School, this past June." Esme said inclining her head towards the two people sitting on the light colored loveseat.

Emmett was a huge guy. He had muscles on top of muscles. He stood maybe six foot, four. He had deep brown, curly hair. He was around nineteen years old. Emmett still had a baby face. Yes he was huge and intimidating, but a big kid all at the same time.

Emmett got up from his seat. Walking towards me with his left hand extended to shake mine. He was so graceful for someone of his size. It was kind of memorizing to watch.

"Hi Bella. I'm Emmett. Nice to meet ya." He was shaking my hand while talking.

He was smiling like a fool the whole time. His hand was just as cold as the other's had been. _Maybe it's poor circulation running in this family. No that can't be. _I thought. _They're all adopted. _

A stunning women came to stand next to Emmett. She was tall maybe five foot, ten inches tall. Her body put most cover models' to shame. She had the most glorious blonde hair. It fell to just above her hips. It was straight on top and curly towards the bottom.

"Hello Bella. I'm Rosalie. Though I want you to call me Rose. It is nice to meet you finally. We've heard so many great things about you."

I was thinking, _Pull it together Swan. You need to say something to these people. _

"Thanks it's nice to meet the both of you too." I said shyly. I was feeling overwhelmed. Like I was in jumping into the deep end of a pool and drowning quickly.

I was sure that I could become friends with these two. It made me wonder what exactly, Charlie and Dr. Cullen, talked about. And what Dr. Cullen had said about me to his family. _Why would these people seem to care so much about me? They just met me, after all._

I knew right then that everything that I was worrying about would be just fine.

_Maybe I'm worrying what everyone will think about me for nothing. _I thought to myself. _Maybe Charlie's been talking everyone's ears off about my moving back home. Maybe after hearing so much about me everyone thought that they knew me already. Great I've been the center of gossip in this Podunk town for over a year._

"Bella these are my youngest two children." said Esme sweetly. Pulling me out of my own self-loathing thoughts. "This is Alice and Edward Cullen. They are both starting back to school with you in a few days. They're in the their senior years too."

I turned and started to face towards the other couch. It was directly across from the loveseat. Before I could register what was going on I was being wrapped up in a very tight hug from a black haired, blur. The blur was squealing happily into my ear. And her grip on me got even tighter. I was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. We are going to be the best of friends. I'm Alice by the way." She said quickly into my ear. As she slowly pulled away from me. When I noticed that she was breath taking.

Alice was jumping up and down as she was letting go of me. I knew that I was staring at her with nothing, but surprise written all over my face. I wondered how many pots of coffee that this girl drank every day. Alice was a little over the top for me.

She is short. I'm talking maybe five foot, two inches tall at most. Her hair was short and spiky. Black and very well groomed. You could tell that she was one of those girls that spent countless hours shopping at the mall, finding just the right earrings to match her purse.

"Hello Isabella. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said a smooth voiced young man. He was standing to the side of Alice.

He was tall, but not as tall as Emmett. He had bronze colored hair. And Esme's butterscotch colored eyes. His face was as perfect as a roman god's. Not a flaw to be found. This must be Edward.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to… m..meet you as… well." I stammered out.

Man I wasn't making the impression that I'd wanted to on these people. The birds in my belly were flying around, making me feel more then a little sick at my stomach. My self-esteem was in the tank. And I was sure that at any moment I was going to trip over either my feet or my words.

"Well let's all take a seat, and get to know one another." said Carlisle from behind me.

I turned around and saw that, he and my dad, were both wearing huge chestier-cat grins on their faces.

I sat on the sofa next to Alice. While Charlie sat down next to me, on the arm of the couch. The other four took their original seats. Carlisle and Esme took one of the large light colored, leather chair that encased either end of the conversation area of the room.

I felt like everyone in the room was looking at me waiting for me to say something. I'd had no idea of where or how to start this conversation off. That's when I remembered my surroundings.

"So who plays the instruments?" I asked.

"Well most of the us in this family are musical." said Edward. "Do you play any instruments?"

"NO. Though I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar." I answered.

"I'm sure that one of us could teach you how to play the guitar, if you'd like?" Answered Rosalie.

No need to tell them I have no hand-eye coordination. Plus reading the music seemed really hard for me. I looked over at her and tried to figure out a way to politely turn her down.

"I'd like to learn someday Rose. But with school starting so soon. I'm not sure when I'll have time to really practice much." I was hoping that this would be the end of the discussion. When the little coffee hound next to me piped up.

"Oh Bella. You'll have lots of time to learn to play the guitar. I've got a feeling that you're going to be here after school all the time."

_Damn it. I'm really going to be making a fool out of myself in front of the Cullen' family. _I thought.

"What is your favorite subject in school Bella?" asked Esme. I guess she could tell from the look on my face that I was hoping for a change in subject. I smiled up at her. Thanking her silently.

"Well I love to read. The last couple of years in California. I've had English Honors classes. I've found many authors that I now love, because of my English class."

Esme and Carlisle both had small smiles on their angel like faces. Nodding their heads in approval. I was guessing that they liked my answer.

Emmett jumped in next. Staring start towards Edward. I noticed Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face when he said. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you think we can do the cake now mom?" Like he had the inside on joke that no one else knew about.

Thank God, someone had enough sense to realize that I was metaphorically dying here. I felt like there was a huge spot light focused completely on me. If I could leave this beautiful home, with a bit of my dignity left. I'd be happy.

"That sounds like a great idea." said Edward sounding very disgusted.

He was looking at Emmett like he'd wished daggers would go throw each of his eyes. _I guess boys aren't into chocolate like girls are. _I thought to myself.

Esme stood up. And said, "I'll be right back." She walked to the other end of the living room, up three steps, and turned right. I couldn't see the room that she went into from behind the wall. But I assumed it was the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting next me. Not saying a word. I turned my head up towards him. I thought it might be nice to turn the tables on him for a while.

"So dad. What was your favorite class back in the olden days, when you were in high school?"

Charlie looked down at me, from his perch, on arm of the couch. Not looking very happy.

Let's see how he does when the spot lights fully on him.

"Gym. Gym class was my favorite." Charlie stated, never taking his eyes off me. Oh he was loving this. Having fun at my expense. Knowing how horrible I am in gym.

There were three things that I hated about moving here with my dad. One, the already mentioned Cruiser. Two, the gloomy weather. And third and final thing, Gym. It's a state law in Washington, that each student participates in physical education.

"Me to Chief Swan." answered a well amused Emmett. "I love sports. Football and Baseball are my favorites."

Esme brought in a tray full of plates, silverware, coffee cups, clear glasses, and most delicious looking chocolate cake. She lowered the tray onto the coffee table before, heading back out the way that she had just came out of.

"What about you Isabella, do you play any sports in school?" asked Edward. He had a small smile on his face, like he now knew some secret inside joke that no one else did.

OSM

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie. He turned his head to look out the front windows. I could see his body shaking from the chuckles he was holding in.

I rolled my eyes at my father's back while I answered with a quick, "No!"

Esme came back into the room with another tray filled with coffee and a gallon of milk. She knelt down onto the floor, in front of the coffee table as she started to cut and serve the cake. She passed out the full plates as she'd cut the next slice. I was happy to fill my mouth with something other then, my words and my foot at this point.

"Would you like milk or coffee Bella?" Esme asked. "Muirlk, please." I said with my hand held over my mouth. _Damn it. I can't even eat right tonight, _I thought

"I'll take a cup of a coffee black please Esme." Said a well humored Charlie.

I noticed that the Cullen's were using more napkins then Charlie or I put together. _So maybe, I'm not doing that bad after all. _I thought.

Everyone finished their cake and placed there dirty dishes back on the tray's. This time it was Rosalie that stood up from the couch and took the trays back into the kitchen.

I sat there trying my best to find a new line a conversation that was not focused on me.

When it hit me. "Um... Charlie said there are five kids in your family."

"That would be Jasper." said Edward.

"But his brother and sister-in-law just came into town a few days ago. They'd already made their plans for tonight. My dad came home just after they left. He just graduated with Emmett and Rose last year. Jasper and Rose are twins. Did you know that? But don't worry I'm sure that you'll be meeting Jasper soon enough." said the girlnext to me almost bouncing out of her seat.

Rose walked back into the room. Instead of taking her seat across the me. She walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"His brother and sister-in-law?" asked Charlie. "I just assumed that each of your kids came from single child families." I was very happy at this turn of events. Charlie was now trying to pry his foot out of his mouth. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"Well Edward, Alice, and Emmett were only children. But Rosalie and Jasper they are Esme's oldest sister's children. When her sister died we adopted them both." Carlisle paused. Then he said, "Peter and Jasper have been best friends for years. They consider themselves to be family. Brothers if you will."

Charlie just sat there bobbing his head up and down to show that he understood the relationships. But his face was turning a light shade of purple at this point. I was thrilled. Charlie was making a fool out of himself. It made being here worth it.

The added bonus it took the spot light off of me.

Charlie moved chairs. So that he could be closer to the other adults. And so the five of us kids to talk easier. Emmett came to sit next to Rose on the coffee table. After a few minutes we started talking about school, our schedules, and teachers. The conversation was flowing easily.

"Well it sounds like I should be set for my classes. Except for math. Does Mr. Varner give out extra credit during the year?" I asked.

"Not really. He's an ok teacher. But he's tough." stated Emmett.

"Math's the only subject that I'm not really good at." I said.

"Hey don't worry about it" Alice chided. "We're all really great in math. Why don't we take turns being your math tutors." Getting more excited by the second.

"Bella how are you going to be getting to school every day?" Esme asked. I thought that the parents were having there own conversation. But they must've been listening to ours. I was getting so involved my discussion with the four other Cullen's. That I'd completely forgotten about Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were even in the room with us.

"Umm... Charlie said that he wil….."

"Nope not going to happen. We can come by and take you to school. Then you can come over here after school. We can do our homework together, and then get your music lessons in too." I was staring wide-eyed at Alice. I was learning that once you got Alice going there was not stopping her. I forgot to see if Alice drank milk or coffee. But I'd bet a hundred bucks it was the coffee.

After that I'm not sure about what the parents talked about. The five of us talked about everything from what our favorite music is, to what we did our free time. I was becoming more and more relaxed as time passed. After that Alice and Rose offered and took me a tour of the house. To say I was speechless over it is an understatement.

As we were making our way back down stairs towards our parents. I heard the others voices coming from the living room. I didn't know what time it was, but I'd say it was getting late. I didn't know if Charlie had to work in the morning, but I was sure the Cullen's were probably wanting to go to bed soon. It was defiantly time to go.

The butterflies had gone away for awhile after having such easy conversation with Rose and Alice. I was really starting to like them. Being friends with them would be effortless. For the first time ever I might acutely have a couple of close girlfriends. _Maybe moving here was a good idea?_

Renee has always been my best friend but our relationship is so backwards. I was the one putting up boundaries while she tried to break them all. The relationship was more like she was the kid, and I was the parent. But someone had to be. _It would be nice to have someone to talk to, my own age. _I thought.

For some reason the butterflies were back like a boom-a-rang all of a sudden. Time to go. _I think that I've pushed my luck enough for one night. _

"Can you come over tomorrow Bella? I could come and get you. Then we can spend the whole day planning the next couple of weeks." asked the coffee addict.

"Umm... I guess so. I do need to run to town tomorrow though. I need to get some odds and ends before school starts." I replied unsure of myself. My stomach was about to drop threw the floor.

The three of us made it to the last staircase. When I heard a couple of smooth, but twangy accents coming from the living room. Alice and Rose were ahead of me as we descended the stairs.

We stepped on to the living room landing. I was following my new friends to return to our previous seats. That's when I turned into a fumbling idiot.

I remember wanting to know who the new voices belonged too. I was to busy watching Rose's back, looking for the new voices, all the while walking. Instead of taking the three steps into the sunk in living room. I went head first towards the coffee table. In my descent I took out not only Rose, but Alice too. It felt like I'd hit a Mac truck. Here I am the bowling ball, and Rose and Alice became the pins.

I was waiting for the impact, closed my eyes bracing for it. Instead I was caught by two strong, cold arms. The arms belonged to a very handsome man. He had honey colored hair, that brushed the top of his ears. And his face held the most sincere breathtaking smile. I took a deep breath in a rush. That's is when I smelt him. His cologne was amazing. He smelt like fresh cut grass, cinnamon, and something else that I couldn't put on finger on.

This man pulling me into an upright position, was not trying to hide his smile. He looked towards his right and laughed at the two girls that were laid sprawled out across the living room floor. He let go of me and went to help out Rose and Alice. I thought that this was the end of our new found friendships. But both girls were laughing like hyenas. Instead of the glaring at me like I was expecting them to do.

I was left standing there looking at this man in complete and total awe. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I noticed that the butterflies were even less right now. They were completely gone. It was like they were never there to begin with. _But why? All of a sudden_?

I was really hoping that the floor to open up and swallow me whole. God why can't I keep my feet under me? "Are you two ok? Did you get hurt?" Charlie was up off of the couch in a flash. He was in Chief mode. Everyone in the room was laughing. Except for Charlie and I. We were both looking at everyone else confused.

"Yes we're both fine. I didn't see that coming." said Alice. Getting up off the floor. Maybe I took the wind out of sails a little.

"I am so sorry you two. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and then I just fell. I do that all the time. I'm so sorry." I said.

I was thinking that now would be the perfect time to go home. Hide under the covers, and pretend that tonight never happened. And I would have if it wasn't for the handsome man. That was now staring at me, he had helped the girls up. My chest felt tight when we looked at each other. I knew that I should look somewhere else, but our eyes were locked on each other.

"Will you stop. We are both just fine, and we'll just have to walk in a room from behind you from now on. At least you'll keep us on our toes." Joked Rose. Breaking the two of us out of our trance.

I was mortified at my klutziness. What a stand out performance I was making. And all in front of this man.

He was tall. At least six foot, three. And he had a body that could stop traffic. He was wearing blue jeans. A nice black silk tee, and cowboy boots. Plus a panty dropping smile.

That's when a women so blonde, that her hair was almost white. Walked up to me. She was shorter then Alice. But just a beautiful. She was still laughing a little bit. When she said, "Hi there. I'm Charlotte. You must be Bella. Your dad was just telling us about you." While giving me a hug. She had a bit of a twang in her voice. I hoped that whatever my dad said it made me look good. Because right now I felt like a complete moron. Here I am staring up at a man that I haven't even met. Remembering what it felt like to be in his arms. "I'd like to introduce to too my husband, Peter Whitlock. And the guy that caught you is our brother, Jasper."

_Jasper caught me. Oh. My. God. _I thought. I had to force my eyes to meet Charlotte's.

Charlotte gestured towards the man beside her. He was tall maybe six foot, two inches tall. He had medium blond hair. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was wearing well worn and fading blue jeans. With a Tom Petty T-Shirt. The difference between this couples heights was kind of comical.

"Hey Sugar. Nice to meet ya I'm Peter." he drawled. That southern accent was deep and very soothing. Just like his wife he hugged me. He was muscular, and well defined.

He let go and pulled away from me. Flashing a smile that would melt butter. Peter nodded his head towards Jasper and said "I know your momma taught you better then to not acknowledge a lady when she trips into a room, and into your arms." Peter pointed out. Reviving the laughter inside the room.

"Sorry mama. I'm Jasper." He said. As he stepped closer to me. He wrapped his left arm around my left hip, pulling me closer to him. I thought that I was going to pass out right there. Right now I was not able to get my brain to function. So I did the only that I could do. I smiled up at him. I'm sure that I looked like a crazy lady. But I felt powerless to do anything about it. Standing this close to him. Smelling his cologne again. I was ready to melt right into him.

_Why do I feel so secure just being near him?_

Charlie stopped laughing and looked between Jasper and I he was looking startled, and said "Well I think it is time for Bella and I to head back home. Thank you for inviting us tonight, Carlisle. It's been nice…." I let Charlie's words fade away.

For the first time all night, I didn't want to leave this house. I wanted nothing more then to stay clutched close to the side of Jasper.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." Jasper whispered very quietly in my ear. Making goose bumps run up and down both of my arms. And doing things south of my bellybutton that should be considered illegal. I was staring straight into his breathtaking butterscotch eyes and couldn't look away.

Jaspers hand was moved from my hip, to the small of my back. He was gently rubbing small circles. He tilted his head to my right ear and said, "I'll see you in the mornin' my Bella. We've got a lot to talk about." His breath hit my ear as he was speaking making anything more then breathing at this point impossible.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow. I'll call before I come over." Alice said. She was acting more hyper right now then she had all night.

I turned my head towards her. My mouth was hanging open. _"Catching flies," _as Renee would say.

_Why, am I so effected by Jasper? I can't wait until tomorrow. _I thought.

**A/N: I am still looking for a Beta…..So if you know anyone that can help please, let me know. I still don't know were to look for one at.**

**Please Read and Review. **

**I would enjoy hearing what you have to say. Both the good and the bad. Maybe what your ideas are.**

**If you Review, I have a little bit of Chapter 4 that I'll share early. (Bribing might work)**

**Hugs~Izzy **


	4. The Truth

**A/N: I own nothing…SM owns it all of her Characters. **

***I only own the ones I've made up. Like the guy in this Chapter, ARB, is all mine…..**

_**Last Time…We ended with…**_

"_I'll come and get you tomorrow. I'll call before I come over." Alice said. She was acting more hyper right now then she had all night. _

_I turned my head towards her. My mouth was hanging open. "Catching flies" as Renee would say. Why am I so effected by Jasper? I can't wait until tomorrow. I thought._

Chapter 4(BPOV)

"Beelllaaaa?" Someone whispered.

"Umm, Bella…" Someone was talking to me. I unwillingly opened my eyes just a crack and saw Alice standing at the end of my bed looking down at me.

"Will you just grab your bag, and a let's go already." said the edgy coffee drinker. _I bet she didn't get enough this morning._ I thought.

"Ya sure. Just let me get out of bed first. I thought you said that you'd call before you came over Alice. And where is Charlie?" I asked. Yawning and stretching, trying to get out of bed.

Unwrapping the blankets from around my feet. I hadn't slept a lot last night. And what little sleep I did get was filled of crazy dreams all starring Jasper. That tightness in my chest that I felt when we looked into each other's eyes. It only seemed to grow tighter as the night went on. I got untangled from the blankets and sheet, and got up and out my bed.

I noticed that Alice's eyes were the same color as Jasper's had been. I wonder why that it is. But before I had a chance to ask her about it she said quickly, "Charlie left. Fishing trip or something. He let me in. I was pulling up, when he was taking off. Let's go we have so much to do today. And you've already wasted half of the morning in bed."

"Alice it's only 9:37." I said as I looked over at my clock.

"That's no excuse. Now let's go already." She said bouncing slightly.

"Ok ok. God Alice let a girl wake-up would ya?" I said a little crabber then I meant it come out. "Sorry usually I'm a morning person. But I didn't sleep that well last night." I was about to goof-up my new friendship, and it hadn't even started twenty-four hours ago.

"Don't worry about it. Why couldn't you sleep?" asked Alice. Smiling with a knowing looking upon her face.

_Think Bella you can't tell her the truth. _"Umm, I'm not use to the rain hitting the roof. It sounded like a whole family of squirrels was up their all night. Pounding way with little hammers." I lied as I grabbed my bathroom bag. Trying to leave my room as quick as I could.

"Oh you're a terrible liar. You're blushing, number one, give away. You're not looking me in the eyes, number two. Number three, I'm sure your lack of sleep had _nothing_ to do with the rain or squirrels." Said Alice finishing her statement with a small laugh. As I walked out of my room and into the hall. Turning around long enough to roll my eyes at her. To which she only laughed harder. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and started getting ready for the day.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I came back into my bedroom. I had taken a hot shower, and still had my hair wrapped-up in a towel. I walked over to the laundry basket dumped my dirty clothes in it and sat down on my bed. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, my Chucks, and a red v-neck long sleeved tee.

I pulled out my hair brush as I sat on the bed next to Alice. "Well you said that you needed to run to the store. What do you need? I mean we could go to Port Angeles if you want. But there are some things that need to be talked about at my house." Alice said. As

I brushed the rats nest out of my damp hair.

"I need some school supplies, and I'd like to get a new back pack. The one I'm using now's from freshmen year." With that I got up and made my way back to the door.

"Where are you going? Aren't you ready yet?" asked Alice. She was acting kind of weird this morning. Well she was just as hyper as she was last night, but today it seemed like she had a major schedule to keep.

I looked back over at the clock. I was up, showered, dressed, and half awake. All within 26 minutes.

_Why does she want to go right now at this very minute?_

"I haven't had my coffee yet Alice. Would you like to join me for one?" I asked. Knowing damn good and well that she had probably drank a whole gallon of it by this time in the morning.

"Thanks for the offer, but I… d..on't drink…. coff..ee." Laughed Alice.

_Well that blew that theory straight to hell. _I thought. No she must be a Latte kind of a girl.

"Well I do. And I'm gonna go get a cup and eat breakfast. While you tell me what we need to talk about at your house." I stated as I was going down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl, spoon, gallon of milk, and the frosty flakes. I sat it all down on the table. Clearing away, Charlie's newspaper from last night. Then went to coffee pot, grabbed a cup, and the sugar. Walked back over to the table that Alice was now leaning her elbows on. And dug in. "So did you eat yet?" I asked.

"Yep. I grabbed a quick bite on my way over here." Alice said, she was almost doubled over with laughter at this point.

"Okay. So are we shopping, then talking or the other way around?" I asked speaking with my mouth half-full. I figured it was just the two of us. She seems easy going enough. I might as well loosen up around her. She'd already seen me in my men's boxers and wife-beater this morning.

"Well I think we'd better head to my house first. And don't worry about the supplies. Esme buys so many this time of year, that we have a enough saved up to stock a store." Alice stated.

"Alice, Esme bought those things for you guys, not me. I won't feel right taking anything that I haven't paid for. If we're gonna be friends then you need to know that I don't do well with not earning what, I receive." I said as I finish up my breakfast, my last sip of coffee, and cleaned up the mess. My back was towards Alice when she said.

"Alright but if we're going to be friends and trust me. We're going to be really great friends. You'll just have to get use to, presents and attention. My family we're different from most families. We had a rougher time growing-up then most kids in high school. You remember that we're all adopted right?" Alice finished. I turned around to face her, she had a sad expression on her face. It didn't sit well on her. O.S.M. I goofed-up again.

Guilt. I hate guilt.

"Sorry this whole friendship thing is kind of new to me. I was best friends with my mom growing up. I went to school with kids that acted like I was yesterday's leftover's." With that statement I thought that Alice was going to lose her breakfast. So I joked, "What don't you like leftover's Alice?"

"Oh the only comment that works right now, is one of Emmett's. HELL NO!" Yelled Alice. We both started laughing like fools.

I was starting to get worried again. That feeling I had last night before the visit to the Cullen's was back but dulled somehow. The tightness in my chest was growing heaver by the second.

I walked into the entryway, grabbed my small purse, and lead Alice out the door. I locked it behind us and started walking towards a Ford F-250 Pick-Up truck. It had royal blue paint, black tinted windows, big mud tires, and it stood a good foot and a half off of the driveway floor. _Thank god there were running boards to help you climb inside._

Alice was leading the way to the truck and said, "Go ahead and get in." So I climbed into the passenger's side door. The inside of this truck was decked out. It had a six changer CD player, GPS screen built inside the dash, moonroof, cream colored heated, leather seats. This truck was loaded with ever option available. Damn.

Alice climbed in the driver's seat. She had a easier time getting in to this behemoth then I did. She started it up, and pulled the truck out of the driveway as I buckled in. She was driving out of town towards the way Charlie had gone last night. So I kind of knew where I was. I noticed the stores this time around. There was a grocery store, Post Office, Library, the high school, a couple of grade schools, and a dollar stop. "I guess we really will have to go to Port Angeles to get my stuff, huh?" I said.

"Not if you just give in and let me give you the stuff you need." Pouted Alice. _Why do I get the feeling that she always gets her way?_

"Oh alright Alice. You win just let it be an early birthday present, ok?" I was hoping that this would make her more inclined to tell me what was going on at her house. Maybe bribery could work on Alice.

We turned left, back onto that dirt road that I'd left less then twelve hours ago. I noticed that we had gotten there a lot faster then Charlie did last night. "So are you gonna to tell me what's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but I do have a question for you." Alice paused and then said, "What did you think about everyone last night?" Her eyes left the road and turned towards me.

"Everyone seemed real nice and inviting. You guys made me feel at ease so I could loosen up. Thanks for that by the way. I was feeling overwhelmed when I got there, and at peace mostly until we left." I stated.

"Mostly?" Asked Alice. "What does "mostly" mean?"

"I was feeling better after we ate, the conversations went easier. But right before my dad and I left something happened. I can't explain it right."

I could explain it right. If I told her that her brother Jasper made me feel happy, secure, and complete in just those few minutes that he was in the room with me.

_Oh I'm in so much trouble. I think I'm falling for her brother and I just met him. How does that happen. How can I walk into that house and act like I'm not losing my mind?_

We pulled up to the front of the house. It was even more breath taking in the daytime, it was so inviting. It gave me a instant feeling of being at home. _Where did that come from? _But the knot of tightness in my chest left completely at that moment. It was just gone.

Alice and I got out of the truck and made our way to the front door. Before opening the door Alice turned to me, grabbed my shoulders, and said very calmly. "Bella today's going to be overwhelming for you. Trust me. I know that. You're going to have to learn to expect the unexpected ok? If you need a break just let Rose or I know. But I know that you can handle this. It's just the first step for you really."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled, in complete confusion and terror. I know my eyes were bugging out of my head. I had no idea of what was going to happen once we entered the house. But right now I wanted to go back home, and go back to bed. With just those few words of Alice's my butterflies came back, the hair on the back of my neck started to tingle, and I was ready to throw-up.

When suddenly I wasn't confused or scared anymore. I felt nothing but calm and reassured. _Am I PMS'ing?_ _Because that was a one hell of a mood swing. WTF?_

Alice pulled away from me and opened the front door. Even after being given a warning I still followed her in anyway. We entered the house and went straight into the living room. Past the instruments and I found myself standing in a room full with eleven other people.

Nine of which I'd just met last night. One, I'd never seen before, and One that I've only seen in my dreams. They all had serious looks gracing there beautiful faces. Every eye was trained on me as I took my seat on the couch. The same seat that I'd sat in last night.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Edward, and Alice were all standing up towards the kitchen entry wall, at the other end of the room. One of the unknown men had long black hair, he sat on the loveseat across from me. And the other man, the One I've seen in my dreams he was leaning up against the window frame behind the loveseat.

I was looking from person to person. This whole scene looked like one of those interventions that I've seen on TV. But I don't do drugs or drink. I go to school. I try to be a good person, trustworthy, reliable. _Oh shit now I'm making myself sound like a great used car._ I thought.

"Bella honey. You need to calm down. You've done nothin' wrong. We just need to talk to you about a couple of things that's all." Said Jasper. He left the line of Cullen's and made his way to me. He sat down on the couch next to me, grabbed my left hand, and started to draw small circles on my palm with his thumb. Once Jasper took my hand I instantly felt better. I felt safe, secure, and able to deal with whatever was coming my way next. And I knew that something was coming next.

The man that was leaning up against the window's frame, the One I've seen him in my dreams. Right now he didn't look very happy with Jasper or I. His face held a sneer, that was not to very becoming on him. He was tall, just as tall as Jasper. Six, three or so. He looked to be in his mid-to-late thirties. His skin was pale just like mine. He had reddish-blonde hair, and the most gorgeous sky blue eyes. And those blue eyes were completely focused on Jasper's hand on mine at the moment.

The other man, he was older. Maybe in his late-forties. His skin was so white. It was almost transparent. He had straight, jet black hair. His eyes were a funny color they almost looked black. The combination of his colorings made him look, sickly. I couldn't tell how tall he was, since he was sitting. But his face held a huge smile.

"Bella I'd like to introduce you to a couple of people." said Carlisle.

Gesturing toward the man on the loveseat he continued, "This is my friend Marcus Volturi. We have been friends for a long time now."

"Hello Isabella. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Marcus said. He had a wonderful Italian accent.

All I could do was nod my head in his direction. I was getting upset again and wanted to go home. I'd run if I had to. Within a second of wanting to run, I felt extremely calm.

_WTF is going on with me? _

"And Bella this gentleman is, Aaron Bayne." Said Carlisle lifting his hand towards the man, by the window.

Aaron moved and started to approach me with such grace. He came to kneel in front of me, and took my right hand in his. "Hello, my dear Isabella. I have been waiting to meet you for many years now." Said Aaron. He had a strong British accent. His facial expression held nothing but the most sincere look. His eyes shown just how much he meant each word.

"Hello Mr. Bayne and Mr. Volturi. It's nice to meet you both." I said, while taking my eyes off of Aaron's and started looking at the floor. For some reason I wanted it to open up and again and swallow my whole.

I was feeling insecure, tremendous trepidation, and completely overwhelmed. Not only because I felt outnumbered. But with all of the beauty that each person in this room held. I felt unworthy to be within a hundred miles of it.

Aaron moved from his kneeling position and took the seat next me on the couch. While Jasper was holding my left hand, Aaron held my right. It felt like something big was coming my way and I was incapable of dodging it.

"Isabella, I am sure that you are now wondering what we have brought you here to talk about. I want to you know that we are all here to help you understand and adjust." Said a very calm Carlisle.

I looked up and into his eyes. "What do you mean? I'm completely confused and I really just want to go home right now." I whined. I didn't want to know what was going on. I just wanted to pretend that none of this ever happened. _Maybe this is another one of my weird dreams._ I thought to myself.

"Bella you mentioned last night that you enjoyed reading. Have you ever thought that maybe some of the idea's from those books that you have enjoyed were real?" Asked Carlisle, standing with his hands held together in front of him. _Idea's that were real? What is this man talking about?_

"What? Like, the Sci-Fi stuff? Like, Orson Scott Cards, Ender's Game? Aliens and whatnot." I asked. Completely confused and I was starting to consider these people might need a psychologist's help. Maybe a whole group of psychological help.

"Something like that. Not aliens or little green people. But other things, Bella." Piped up Aaron from next to me.

"Like what then?" I asked sarcastically while looking around the room. I couldn't believe that these beautiful people were this messed up. Yeah I'm no beauty queen but at least I've got my head stuck on straight.

"Oh things like Vampires, Shape Shifters, and other beings." said a very amused Emmett. He was trying and failing at holding in a snickering.

_Lions, Tigers, and Bears oh my. These people are nuts. _I was saying in my head.

I was about to get up off the couch, walk out the door, and never think of anyone in this room again. When Jasper looked over at me and said. "I know it's really hard to think about, darlin'. But some of the idea's in those books can be pretty close to real life from some of us."

"What books? And what the hell are you talking about?" I asked while extracting my hand from his. I was about to start yelling if someone doesn't start to explaining this shit to me and quickly.

"This might be easier if we give her a definition of what we are talking about." Said Marcus while still sitting across from me.

I was hoping, NO at this point I was praying that this was all a really bad dream. I was starting to have feelings for Jasper after meeting him for less then fifteen minutes last night. One of my new best friends was as hyper, as a kid after eating cotton candy. And the people surrounding me at the moment were all as crazy as loons. _What've I gotten myself into? _

"Ok so a human is just that, a human. A vampire, is a being that was once a human, but was transformed into something else. A shape-shifter, is a being born with a genetic mutation chromosome that allows them to take a different shape as they need too. Are you following me so far?" asked Carlisle. He must have been talking in Chinese, because most of what he just said went flying way over the top of my head. So I did the only thing I could do. I nodded my head at him. Acting like I was following on his every word.

Yeah right. I was ready to do just about anything to get the hell out of this house. _I ought to move back home to California with Renee, at least there the only fruits and nuts grown, are grown on trees_.

"Ok so you are trying to tell me that vampires and shape-shifters are real?" I stated. Trying to be as serious as everyone else in the room.

"Yes we are Bella. And there is even more than that. The ten of us Esme, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Marcus, and myself are all vampires." Said Carlisle. How he was holding a straight face at this point was beyond me. _This has to be some kind of small town joke. Make the new girl feel like she's normal compared to us or something like that. WTF_?

"Vampires like "I want to drink your blood" type vampires." I said in that weird Count Dracula accent. Gaining me around of laughter out of those around me. _Great now I'm the butt of their joke._

"Yes." was Jasper's answer.

I stood up and started walking backwards. I was going to try to make my way to the front door. _I'll walk to the end of the driveway. Flag someone down, and have them drive me to Charlie. I'll then call my mom, tell her that she was right and that I was wrong. And be on a plane back to home before nightfall. _But that was not what happened.

Aaron stood up. Walked towards me, holding his hands in front of him. In a "I come in peace" type gesture. And he said, "Isabella, I know that you are scared right now. I know that you want nothing more than to pretend that this is not real, but you now know the truth. You had to be told and told now. I am so sorry that I was unable to tell about all of this until now. I have wanted to tell you for years. But your mother refused to allow me anywhere near you."

"MY MOM? WHAT THE DOES MY MOM HAVE TO DO WITH THIS BULLSHIT?" I yelled still backing up. I had forgotten about the three steps again and fell backwards.

Hitting my head on the landing as I dropped. Then everything faded into black…

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that has added THaTH to your Favorites & Alerts.**

**To those who have reviewed thank you for your words. I'm trying to make this story worth your reading time. I am grateful to each of you.**

**Let me know what you think. R&R, please. I'll send you a little bit of Chapter 5 if you do. **

**Hugs~Izzy**


	5. WTF?

**A/N: I own nothing..SM Owns it all…**

**I did borrow Peter off some of other FF authors. I forget which author wrote it and if you read this. I loved you version. I am sorry that I didn't ask permission, but I tried and couldn't figure out which author you were.**

**Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all have accents and southern speech. I'm going to try this out. If it doesn't work for you the readers, let me know please. **

*****Major Swearing in this Chapter. You have been WARNED. If you don't like it skip this one, and wait for the next chapter. But I bet there will be Swearing in it too.*** **

**_The last time…We ended with…_**

_Aaron, stood up. Walked towards me, holding his hands in front of him. In a "I come in peace" type gesture. And he said, "Isabella, I know that you are scared right now. I know that you want nothing more than to pretend that this is not real, but you now know the truth. You had to be told, and told now. I am so sorry, that I was unable to tell about all of this until now. I have wanted to tell you for years. But your mother refused to allow me, anywhere near you." _

"_MY MOM? WHAT THE DOES MY MOM HAVE TO DO WITH THIS BULLSHIT?" I yelled, still backing up. I had forgotten about the three steps again, and fell backwards. Hitting my head on the landing as I dropped. Then everything faded into black…_

**Chapter 5 ( JPOV)**

"Is she alright? Carlisle do somethin'. She's just layin' there and I can't feel her anymore." I demanded. I was beginnin' to getting very upset.

"What do you mean you can't feel her anymore?" Asked Carlisle.

"Just that. I CAN'T FEEL HER. I'm not sure if it's cause she's out cold or if she's just blockin' me." I answered.

"Calm down Jasper you're projectin' your shit all over the place." Said Peter. "Your girl will be up and around in no time. She's gonna have one hell of a headache and the goose egg on her head to prove it. But she'll be fine."

_What the fuck? I hate it when he pulls this "I just know shit" crap. Fucking Asshole. _

"Did you just say she'd be fine? Didn't you see her Peter? Were you even in the same room as we were in you asshole?" I Ranted. "She was tryin' to leave. She wanted outta here so badly, that she fell and knocked herself out."

I'd been workin' myself up like this since she fell. There was no blood involved, thank the lord. She's been out for less than ten minutes. Now my Bella's laid out on Aaron's lap or I think I'll start callin' him, _the little fucker_. He says that whatever he's doin' is helpin' her. I don't know if that's what he's doin' but he's glowing like a fuckin' disco ball. I really am hatin' Aaron at the moment. I'm gonna go bat shit if she doesn't wake-up soon. I've been pacin' around my bedroom room like a caged animal. Never taking my eyes off of my Bella.

Yes she is My Isabella. She has been since the moment she was born. I've waited so long to be with her. And now she's here, she's freakin' out, and I know she's gonna run for the hills at any moment to get away from me. I just knew this was gonna happen. Fuck, I hate this shit.

"Jasper she will be awake in four minutes and fifty-six seconds. Just calm down please." said the little pixie. She can be calm. She'd spent the whole morning with my girl. Getting to know her. Being able to laugh and joke with her. I felt Alice's emotions when she came back to the house. She was projecting nothing but amusement and confidence. Well at least someone in the family thinks that this is gonna work out alright. Alice, damn lil pixie know-it-all.

Yes I'm a vampire. A empathic vampire at that. I can feel and then project every emotion, every person's feelin' within a room. I can do that for a group as small as one or as large as fifty.

This shit had better work out. Or that fucker Aaron is gonna find out what it's like for me to turn all Major Whitlock on his sorry ass. Fucker had to have us tell her now. He couldn't wait.

I wanted to let her see my family first. Get to know us. Become friendly with us. Then I'd slowly let her know what and who, not only we are, but what she is too.

I keep thinkin' that if she'd already been in love with me. Me the man, not me her Vampire Mate. When she found out about us over the space of a few months of time. That it might not even matter to her. That she might be able to overlook the shit in our lives, and love me anyways. But I'd never gotten that chance.

Nope the lil fucker Aaron Rainer Bayne, had to put his nose into our business. Just cause Bella's momma is a flighty fuckin' hippy. And wouldn't take on her roll in Aaron's life like he'd wanted her too. Lil fucker is gonna get it if he thinks he's gonna turn my Bella into his masterpiece.

"Oh for the love of all things holy. Will you stop projecting your crap all over the place already? My wife has already told you that she will wake up in three minute and seventeen seconds." Stated Edward. Or as I like to call him in my head at times like these, Dickward. He's got his soul mate and wife standing right next to him in the form of the lil Pixie. Just like the rest of them. They've all been paired up for years. I've been the odd man out and I'm tired of that shit.

I've had my fun don't get me wrong. I've been with many women both vampire and human in my day. But since the moment I found out about my Bella I've done nothing but wait for her.

That shit ain't easy when you're a, one hundred and forty-one year old vampire. Waitin' and not havin' your moments of satisfaction when and where you want them. Now that shit's just fucked up. There ain't enough fantasies left saved up in my spank-bank to last me much longer.

Just like everything else in my life that's fucked up right now. This whole situation I'm in with my Bella is now too.

I've known about her for years now. We'd visited "The Volturi" back in 1987. That's when Marcus told me about her. I'd been concerned that I'd never find my mate. While there I asked Marcus if he'd seen any mate connections associated with me. Sure he found one and it belongs to the girl that's not movin' or wakin' up right now. The one I can't feel any emotions coming off of.

That's why Marcus is here right now. He flew all the way from Italy to watch this side show. He wanted to see what one of mine and my Bella's first meetings would be like. Like were some type of experiment or something. Shit. I'm a vampire and she's a human, mostly. It's not like we're the first couple to ever have been Mated like this. Nope. We're just the most prestigious couple I guess. Watchin' us like this doesn't seem like something Marcus would do but here he is.

So what does the lil fucker Aaron want with my girl? That's what I'm about to find the fuck out.

"I've gotta question for you Aaron. Why the fuck do you need her to become like you right now? Why couldn't you just wait until she turned thirty like the rest of your kind?" I asked darin' him with my eyes to piss me off even more. I'll show that lil fucker who's at the top of the food chain. I'll drain him dry and never look back.

I noticed Esme givin' me a dirty look. Like I'm her real teenaged son. I'm almost sixty years older then she is. I'm assuming that look is over my cursin'. The use of the "F" bomb in her hearin'. I'll apologize to her later for that. Right now I'm tryin' to prove my point.

"Excuse me? Isabella is my one and only granddaughter. I have nothing, but the best and purest intentions towards her. Can you say the same thing Major?" The lil fucker asked.

"She's my mate. You know that. Hell. Marcus and yourself have been fightin' over that for what thirteen years now? No. Y'all have been fightin' over this for longer then that. I know that for a fact. Fightin' over it since when your daughter, my mates momma, decided that your way of life ain't for her." I'm ready to kill this Fucker. Right here. Right now. He'd better back the fuck off.

There are several things that I know at this very moment. I'd kill for My Bella. I'd lay down my own life for hers and never bat-n-eye about it. I'll take out anyone that threatens one hair on her beautiful chestnut colored head. I'm a possessive son-a-bitch. And I won't back down. Not when it comes to my girl.

"Ok Jasper. That's enough. You either get your shit together or I'm kickin' your ass outta here." Says Peter, otherwise known as Asshole. "Your girl is gonna wake-up in just a few seconds. Do you want her to see ya in all out, bad ass vampire mode right now?"

All I could do is shot the asshole a glare.

"Didn't think so fucker." said a very amused Peter. He's treatin' me like am a domesticated lap dog. He's got himself, Edward, and Emmett laughin' at my sorry ass. Fuck. I hate this shit. They'd never laugh at The Major. Maybe I ought to let him out and kick all there ass's. Nah. I've spent to many years puttin' The Major away in a nice lil box on the inside of my head. For no other reason than to get ready to meet my Bella.

Did Eddie just roll his fuckin' eyes at me?

Alice, Dickward's wife. Can see the future. Or she can see different version of the future in her visions. Edward can read every thought that is goin' throw someone head. But only at the time it's goin' throw it. Everyone except for my Bella's thoughts, that is. So he's heard all my inner drama but what the fuck else is there for me to do right now?

"You could go over there, hold her hand, and let her feel the love that you have her. That is what you should be doing Jasper. We all knew that today was going to be extremely hard on her and you, as well." Says Eddieboy.

At that suggestion, I thought old Aaron was gonna shit his pants. Good!

So that's what I did. I walked over to the other side of my bed. Grabbed my girls hand and held onto it for dear life. "How much longer?" I asked. Looking up and in between Alice and Peter.

"Nineteen, Eighteen, Sevente…" Counted the Pix.

"Oh Alice quit showing off please." Said Rose.

I love Rose. She's been there for me every step along the way. So has Emmett. They both have given me hope that Bella would love me no matter what. And they have been doin' that shit for years.

Hope, that's somethin' I've had to learn over the years as a vampire. Hope wasn't something I'd known before I moved up here, and in with the Cullen's. Hope only fully came to me a lil under eighteen years ago. In the form of an Angel that I'm holding hands with right now. My Bella.

***Bella's POV***

I could hear mumblings round me. I couldn't make out who was talking. Or what the words meant.

I felt a warmth surrounding me. It felt like a warm familiar blanket had been placed over me. Making me want nothing more then to stay surrounded by it for forever.

There's something that's not right though. Why can't I put my finger on what happened? I remember my dreams from last night. All starring Mr. Jasper Hale. I remember the coffee hound waking me up, getting ready this morning. Driving over here. _Holy Shit. They're all vampires._

Now I remember I fell down after they told me. _I fell and they're vampires. I wonder if my head is bleeding? I'm probably dead right now. No. There wouldn't be this much pain in heaven_, I thought to myself. _Damn my head hurts. _Then I started to really came to.

"….showing off, please?" _Was that Rose? Is Rose near me? Oh god. I don't want to open my eyes. _That's when everything sunk in. It's like my brain finally re-booted.

"MY MOM! Where is my mom?" I screamed as I sat up to quickly.

I now realized that I'm sitting on a large bed. My head was on Aaron's lap. Jasper is holding my left hand again. And there are nine other pairs of either, Yellow or murky black eyes looking down at me.

I must have set up to quickly because the room is spinning again. _Oh God! My head hurts. _I reached up with my right hand and felt the huge goose egg right behind my left ear. _Ow. Ow. Ow. _Then laid my head back down.

"How are you feeling Bella? Any dizziness, blurred vision, and sickness to your stomach?" asked Carlisle. He was in doctor mode. Just like Charlie, he must resort back to official mode when someone needs his attention.

"Umm, I feel sick at my stomach but I don't think it has anything to do with the head." I said.

I can't count the number of concussions I've had over the years. I got most of the from tripping over my own two feet. But I'm not telling any of them this information. I really wanted to get up, and go home now. But I knew that they had more to talk to me about, more then what had already been put out their. _What more could their be? What are they going to tell me next? _

Carlisle came around to the side of the bed. He was checking my pulse and asking me to follow his finger with my eyes.

"I would like you to sit up now Bella. Slowly this time please. If you feel like you are going to drop backwards on us again. You must let me know immediately. Do you understand?" asked the vampire doctor. _Holy Fuck! A Vampire Doctor. How does he do that?_

So I held on tightly to Jasper's cold hand and lifted my head up off of Aaron's lap. I wasn't feeling as bad this time around. I did feel a little dizzy but I think that had more to do with the information that I'd just been given, then my head injury.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute ok?" I said. I was trying to let what they had disclosed to me settle into my mind. But I could only keep thinking, _WTF_ over and over.

"I told you before you came inside the house. That if you needed a break just to ask either Rose or myself to help you out. You didn't need to scare us like that Bella. It's not like we don't already have enough drama in our lives as it is." Said an unhappy Alice.

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time Alice. I'll keep that in mind for the next time you give me any unneeded and unwanted information. Sorry if I caused you any discomfort." I retorted rather snottily. She's giving me the "I told you so AND guilt" speech after the bomb that her family just dropped on me. _Is she on crack? I wonder if vampires can do crack? _

_OMG, what do they eat?_

"Ok start off at the top again. My mind is a little foggy about some of the things that were said earlier." I lied. _Foggy, My white ass! I remembered everything. _I just wanted details.

"Alright. Are you sure that you don't need a break? It's still early and we've got all day to talk, darlin'." Said a nervous Jasper.

"No I think I need to know what the hell is going on." That's when I rounded on Aaron. My movements were a little too quick and I felt sick again.

Aaron placed left hand on my right forearm and started rubbing it back and forth in a soothing motion. I instantly felf better. It's like his hand had some healing powers in them. Maybe they do? _Maybe he is a witch doctor. Yep, he's the Voodoo Man. Oh God! I'm losing my mind here._ I thought.

"Ok so you The Cullen Family are vampires. I guess you are one too huh, Marcus?" I

asked. Turning from facing Aaron towards Marcus. Then I watched Marcus' face as it broke out into the most amused expression. _Yep, he thinks I'm a real nut case._

_NO. I'm just dazed, confused, and easily distracted right now._ I thought to myself. _Maybe I do have a concussion?_

"Yes, I am Isabella. I have been a vampire of several millennia now. I do not remember what being a human was like. Nor do I want to remember. I live in Italy, with my other two brothers. While our youngest brother stays here in the states. Living a much different life than ours." Stated Marcus. Taking his eyes off of mine and look up towards Carlisle.

"So Carlisle is your brother?" I asked. I am so confused at this point. I just want to die.

_Several millennia?__Several millennia?_

"Yes a brother of sorts, Isabella. We are not brothers by blood. We are brothers by the venom that runs throw our veins. Carlisle's sire, or maker if you will. And my sire, are one in the same." He answered back.

"Venom? Like snake venom?" What the hell. I really need a "Vampires for Dummies" book right now.

_Several millennia? _Those two words finally set into my addled mind.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" I yelled. The laughter that filled the room this time was stifling.

_Several millennia?_

"I am not sure of my exact age. Back then dates and years were marked much differently then dates and times of the recent past Isabella. But I am quite sure that my age is over three thousand years. That is the number I have reached since I have been counting those years as vampire." Chuckled out Marcus. He was having a grand old time at my disbelief.

"Holy Shit! You're older then dirt." I blurted out.

The whole room went up in laughter. Well everyone with exception of a very stoic Aaron and myself were laughing. _What's his deal? Wait earlier he'd said that he'd been waiting years to tell me something. Tell me what? My mom has something to do with this shit? And what does it have to do with me and vampires?_

I was trying to be open minded. I was trying to process all of my new found information. I just needed to get a handle on this shit. Take the advice that Alice had given my earlier and just go with it. So I sat there on the bed nodding my head up and down. Trying like hell to collect myself.

"I get what you guys are saying. I still have a couple of thousand questions to ask you. But Carlisle you didn't say that Aaron's a vampire." I stated. Then turned in my seat and looked at Aaron, face to face and asked. "What do you and my mom have to do with vampires? And what are you?"

"Isabella, I have been part of your mother's life since the moment she was conceived. She is my daughter. To which makes you my granddaughter. I cannot believe that she has never mentioned me to you." Said Aaron. Looking very discouraged.

"No that's a lie. My mom's father's name was George Hamilton. He was in the Army until he died back in the Seventies. He married my Grandma Marie back in the Fifties. She was only seventeen when they got married. In fact she was my age when they married." I stated.

I remembered my family history. My mom kept a copy of our family tree hanging on the wall back in California. _Who does this asshole think he is? He can't make a statement like that and just expect me to believe him at the drop of a hat. I know my mom would have told me something like this. Wouldn't she?_

"Does someone have a phone that I can borrow? I'd like to make a phone call please." I asked. _Even prisoners get one phone call._

_I'm gonna prove this asshole is wrong, just watch me. _

Suddenly there were eleven different cell phones being placed within my reach. I grabbed the one closest to me. I turned to look at its owner and found myself being held in Jasper's gaze again. It was unlike anything that I've experienced looking into his eyes. It's like I never wanted to look away from them. _WTF? _

I reached out grabbed Jasper's phone from his hand. Opened the damn thing and plugged in my old homes phone number. I knew that Renee's school didn't start until the same day as mine does. So hopefully I'd catch her at home.

Several things happened at once:

Alice zoned out on me and gasped loudly. As I noticed her eyes glaze over.

Edward shot a horrified look my way.

And instead of getting a dial tone, to my old home in California. There was an machine generated operator saying, "The number you have dialed has been disconnected. No further information can be given about this number. Please, hang up and dial your number again."

_What the Fuck?_

**A/N: I have been blown away by the number of reviews. Thank you. Each word you have written just keeps giving me more confidence to keep writing. To those of you who have added THaTH to your Favorites or Alerts. Thank you.**

**Now, I am hoping that someone might have caught my little goof. If you have a small clue into what Aaron Rainer Bayne is! Please, if you caught it, don't say what it was on you review… Let the others find it on their own. LOL I know I'm Evil!**

**Reviews will get you a Sneak Peek at chapter 6. **

**~R&R~ ~Hugs~ ~Izzy~**


	6. Awful Beautiful Life

**SM Owns it all.. I just like playing with her toys.**

_**The last time…We ended with…**_

_And instead of getting a dial tone to my old home in California. There was an machine generated operator saying, "The number you have dialed has been disconnected. No further information can be given about this number. Please, hang up and dial your number again."_

_What the Fuck?_

**Chapter 6 (Charlie's POV)**

It's been a pretty good morning out here on the ocean. I haven't caught that many fish, but there's always next weekend. Hell I've got enough fish in the freezer at home to last me until the next ice age. Catching fish is just an excuse to be out here on the water today. I'm loving Old Quil's new boat. I'm also enjoying just watching the sun move over head, and the smell of the saltwater in my nose. The gull's are getting annoying, but nothing I can't block out of my mind.

I'm out here today with my two best friends fishing, shooting the shit, laughing at funny stories about our kids, and talking sports. Go Seahawks.

Billy, Harry, and I have gone fishing together every Sunday now since well, since I can't remember how long. Some guys have their garages to run away to. Or some guys go to the bar after a hard week at work. The three of us. We fish, kind of boring but it works.

The three of us have seen and done just about everything together. We got in trouble smoking out behind Ephraim's shed together as ten year olds. The two of them taught me how to cliff dive, off the cliff's in LaPush as a teenager. Got drunk for the first time together. Covered each other's asses with our folks as we got older. We all got our first girlfriends together.

I didn't go to high school with these two, but we've been friends since we were all in diapers.

Back during high school these two had the ladies falling all over them. They couldn't cross a street in LaPush or Forks where some girl wasn't saying "Hi" to them. It use to drive me nuts as a teenage boy. To see my two best friends getting any and every girl they wanted. I just couldn't pull off being a lady's man like they could.

When both of parents were killed in that accident. They both stood right by me, and helped with everything that had to be done. Same thing with getting married and having kids. We've stood beside each other in our best and worst moments. Just like Buds do.

Billy got married first. I never thought I'd live to see the day that he'd strap himself down. That all changed one day while we were hanging out on the beach, and he saw Sarah. I'd seen her before. I knew that Billy had too. She was from LaPush just like him. They'd been in the same schools together since she was in kindergarten. Graduated high school within two years of each other. Their families had probably known each other for generations.

That day on the beach. Watching Billy as he looked at Sarah, it was like watching a thirsty man find water. Billy and Sarah were completely right for each other. It just clicked for them. Love at first sight or something like that.

The Quileute's have their legends. Old Ephraim Black, Billy's dad use to tell them _all _at the bon fires every Friday night when we were growing up. I've heard them all over the years. These two fishing buddies of mine, they really believe that these legends are real true life stuff.

This love at first site legend is called imprinting. After Billy and Sarah met, Harry explained it to me. Imprinting for a Quileute _is_ love at first sight or so the legends say.

Harry went on to explain that "imprinting" makes the two people, within the imprint tied together for all time. It's like they were two halves of one soul that were meant to be one.

They were born to be connected to each other for forever. The halves were torn apart at birth or something crazy like that. I know it sounds crazy. But give these two old fools enough booze, enough fishing line, and you'd be amazed at the stuff that they'll come up with.

After Billy and Sarah had been married for a little over a year. Sarah, had their twin girls Rachel and Rebecca. Then three years later she had their only son, Jacob.

Harry, got married just a few short months after Billy did. Harry married a girl named Sue. They had their daughter Leah, a couple of months after Sarah had the twins. Seth was there surprise baby. He's a few years younger than Jake is.

I met my ex-wife Renee Hamilton down in LaPush. She was teaching second grade on the rez. I fell for her hard and quick. Both my buds tried to tell me to take it slow, but that was never in the cards for me.

***FLASHBACK***

**Late November 1985**

I got a call from Billy. He, Harry, their families, and the rest of the reservation were having their usual Friday night bon fire. They asked me to come on down, and hang out with them. Since my buddies had both gotten married, and were now starting have kids. We really hadn't had any guy time. I didn't have another shift that night, and decided to go on over and have some fun.

"Any new or horrifying cases going on in Forks that you can tell us about?" Asked Billy.

Billy, Harry, and I were sitting close to the fire trying to get warm. We were each drinking beer out of a can, and gossiping like three old hens at the beauty shop do.

"Nope. You guys know that nothing really happens there in Forks. Did catch a couple of teenagers in the back seat of a car last night though." I answered. Smiling and laughing at the memory.

I like living and being a small town cop. Everyone not only knows who you are, but shows you respect. With the exception of you occasional horny teenager. The disrespectful kids were the ones that I'd follow home to wake-up their parents, and let them know what their kids were really doing. After the first few times I had to perform that act, the high school kids started to treat me with more respect. Gotta to love the "word of mouth" in a small town.

I've been working as a cop for four years now. But I'm still the youngest guy at the Forks Police Department. With me being the new guy, I got third shift and the shitty jobs. Mostly left over paperwork from the day before. Reports to be typed up, filled out, and filed. I drove around town about five times a night. Just keeping an eye on things. I wrote out a lot of parking tickets. Did my monthly quota of speeding tickets. Got the occasional arrest of a drunk driver. Nothing to major.

"So are you dating one yet? I mean it's been forever since you and Debbie broke up. You should start playing the field." Advised Harry.

"Oh ya. I forgot. You guys need to live life's vicariously through me. Now that you're all married and having kids. Don't get your hopes up to high guys. I've never been that type of a guy, and you both know it." I said shyly.

No, I wasn't a lady's man. I didn't like getting my feelings hurt or hurting someone else's. Putting my heart out there on my sleeve just wasn't my style. I'd only had the one real girlfriend, and we'd broken up over a year ago. I just wanted to let life happen. Go with the flow.

I'd wait until I found the right girl. Date her for a while. Propose. Have one hell, of a long engagement. Then we'd move in together. Get married. Wait a couple of years. Then have a couple of kids together. I figured by the time I'm thirty-five or so I'd have my life set. I was in no hurry to settle down. And until I was ready, I'd just go about my life and let the chips fall where they may.

After a few hours and a case of beer later. I'd seen and talked to every person I'd known from the rez. Found out about all the new fishing gear at the new department store in town. That Steve Newton, my old high school friend is now the owner of.

It was still early in the evening, but I was getting ready to go home. Get a good night's rest. I'd have the next four nights of third shifts on duty coming my way. Sue and Sarah had already packed up our picnic dinner, and were making noises about going home to put their feet up and going to bed.

"Holy shit. Check that girl out." Said Harry.

His eyes were popping out of his head. While the three of us sat watching the beautiful red head walk past us. As she grabbed a beer from the community cooler.

Sue and Sarah stood watching us, and looked like they were fit to be tied down. Sarah had just the twins, and Sue was due any minute with Harry's kid. _My two Buds are in some deep shit when they got home tonight. _I thought.

I stood up walked over to the red head and said. "Hi there. I'm Officer Charlie Swan. What's your name?"

***End of Flashback***

"So Charlie what's it like living with a girl in your house again?" asked Harry. We'd just finished a great lunch that Sue had packed for all of us.

"I don't know yet. Bells hasn't been home long enough to figure this whole thing out yet." I said. "But you should have seen the look on her face when she remembered we had to share the bathroom"

"I'm glad that you paid Sue to come over and clean up around your house, before Bella moved back here." Said Harry. "Made the wife like me more after she'd seen the filth you'd been living in. She actually made homemade hushpuppies with dinner that night."

Sue's a great woman. She's a nurse down at the hospital, volunteers at the small clinic in LaPush, and cleans house's on the side. Harry was working for the local auto parts store for years until it closed down a few months back. He now does odd jobs around town, and sells his famous homemade fish fry. They're both great people to know, and I count myself lucky to be considered their friend.

"Very funny there old man, but I'll have you know that my house wasn't that dirty before your wife came over and cleaned it." I grumbled out. I'd been paying Sue to clean my house every week for a few years now. "I even did the dishes for her before she came over." I finished.

"You cleaned your house for the cleaning lady?" Joked Billy.

"He does the same thing too. Don't let him fool ya." I stated, towards a very humored Harry.

Billy just rolled his eyes at me. To which Harry and I laughed harder at him.

Sadly Sarah, Billy's wife had been killed in a car accident. Damn drunk drivers. It all but killed Billy to lay Sarah in the ground and walk away from her. Rachel and Rebecca were seven when she died, and Jacob was only four. The girls took her death harder then Jacob did. Jake was too young to understand what happened at the time. Us being guys, the girlie stuff just kind of goes over our heads sometimes. So Billy didn't always know how to deal with the girls and their loss.

For a few years after Sarah died Billy didn't take that greatest of care of himself. He focused on the his kids. Getting girls the help that he thought they needed in dealing with their mother's sudden death. He had Jake in all sorts of sports in LaPush. He'd put himself on the back burner in life.

Billy let his diabetes take over and he paid for that oversight with the use of his legs. He now has to use a wheelchair to get around. It hasn't slowed him down any, but I can tell that he still has his bad days.

Harry and I helped him as much as we could. Or as much as he'd let us I should say. Sue would come over and clean, wash the their clothes, and make and freeze a week's worth of food for The Black's.

Sarah and Sue had gotten married around the same time as each other, gotten pregnant around the same time, they rocked their babies together, complained about how grouchy each of their husbands were. They were just as good as friends as Harry, Billy, and I are.

When Sarah died and after Renee had left me. Sue picked up the slack for each of us, and for that I will always be grateful to her.

***Flashback***

**April 5th, 1986**

"Charlie, come home from work NOW please. We have to go to California tonight." Sobbed my pregnant and upset wife. She'd called me at work. Which wasn't something that Renee would usually do.

Back in January after Renee told me that we were going to be parents. I talked to my Chief and asked if I could go on the day shift. I wanted to be an involved parent to my child. I wanted to be able to have fun with the baby. I was hoping we were having a son. I'd teach him how to fish, throw the perfect spiral with a football, and how to work on cars. I couldn't wait to be a dad.

"Shhhh… Renee baby Shhhh… Why are we going to California baby, and why are you crying? You need to calm down and take a deep breath for me alright?" I was trying to understand this woman. I knew that her hormones are all over the place with the pregnancy.

"My mom died today Charlie. I wasn't there for her. And she died. She was all alone when she died Charlie. This is all my fault, if I hadn't left California she'd still be here.

My mom won't be here now to help me with the baby, and to teach me all the things that I've got no clue on how to handle with a newborn." cried Renee.

"Shhhh, baby calm down. Shhhh, I'll talk to the Chief and get the next few weeks off of work. I'll be home in a few minutes." I tried to pacify her.

We left that afternoon. Took a plane ride from Seattle to San Francisco.

The funeral was held a couple days later. We'd spent the last couple of days going throw old files filled with cancelled checks, the last fifty years worth of old electric bills, and every other piece of paper that Marie had ever laid her hands on. I'd swear the women had never thrown anything out. And how'd she kept track of all of it was beyond me.

I'd only met Marie Hamilton once. And that was at mine and Renee's rushed wedding in Vegas back in February. She seemed like a nice women. Who knew that she had a fascination with paperwork?

"Charlie could you rub my back? I sat on the floor in one position to long this afternoon. And now I'm paying for it." Asked a much calmer Renee. She was lying on her side. We'd been reading in bed for a few minutes, and I knew that she was running herself down.

"Sure baby. We're meeting with the realtor in the morning right? Did you find the paperwork from when your mom bought this old place yet?" I'd been trying to find out how much the house was worth since Marie had died. She'd left everything she owned to Renee. I knew from when my own parents died that the last bill of sale would help move the house off the market quicker.

"Yep. They're on the dining room table with an old set of blue prints I found, too." Said my sleepy wife.

"How'd you find all that? Your mom has so much paperwork, and I can't make heads or tails out of how she'd had it organized." I said. While robbing small but firm circles on her lower back while we talked.

"My mom kept everything. I've found pages that I'd colored in first grade. Some old report cards of my dad's. She had a thing for holding onto the past I guess. You know she kept a journal for every year she was alive? I remember that no matter where we were. Or if my dad was based with us or if he was overseas, he'd give her a new journal every year for her birthday. I found a couple of boxes full of those down stairs today." said Renee then she yawned.

"Really? I know you're upset about not having her around to help with the baby. Why don't you find the one she wrote while she was pregnant with you. It might help you feel like she's close to you even now that's gone." I said.

After my folks died, I found comfort in the things I knew that they had once touched or owned. My favorite tackle box is one of my dad's. He'd gotten it from his dad, when his dad had died. It had our last name written in black on the top of it. I remembered lugging it down the riverbank as a kid. It'd be was so heavy it had my arm dragging. It was those little things that helped me get over my parents deaths. Maybe these old journals could help my pregnant wife deal with the death of her mother?

"Baby go to sleep. We're leaving here in a few days and I don't want you doing too much. You're under enough stress as it is. And my son needs his rest." I joked as Renee rolled over. I moved my hand from her back and started rubbing our little baby bump.

Just like every night since I found out I'm going to be a dad, I placed my head close to our baby bump I said. "Good night little man. Talk to ya in the morning."

When we got back home to Washington, things were going pretty well. Renee's monthly appointment went well the doc said the baby was growing and doing just fine. Renee even took my advice and started to read her late mother's journals.

We'd been home about a month when things between Renee and me started to change. She become distant. Instead of talking over dinner I'd read the paper, while she graded her nightly school papers. We'd decided that once the little bugger was born she'd take a year off of work, and focus on the baby. I assumed that Renee's lack of interest was due to her mother's death and her ever raging hormones. I thought things were going well for us. Turns out that I was dead wrong.

***End of Flashback***

"So what's that daughter of yours up to today? She's been home for what three days? And here you are already ditching her?" asked Billy. Bringing me out of my depressing memories.

"The kid's not even home today. I introduced her to this family in town, and she has already become friendly with them. She's just like her old man. Charming as can be." I stated proudly. I found no need in telling either of my Buds which family she was spending her day with.

"Oh god. Ever thought the poor thing was trying to ditch you?" laughed out Billy. His laughter only brought on mine and Harry's too. I'll take his little dig, and give him one right back.

That's how the three of us are when we get together. Trying to "one up" each other. Whether that with the size of the fish were catching or if it's with our kids and their grades or whatnot. Sometimes I think it would be easier if we just whipped them out and measured, but we can banter like this for hours.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up now. At least I know where my kid is." I retorted. Rachel hasn't been back home to LaPush since she graduated from high school. Rebecca married some surfin' dude from Hawaii and only calls Billy if she needs money. Jake's all that Billy has left. Well he has Harry and I but who wants to split hairs right now?

"I know where my kid's are at. In fact I got Rachel's summer college report card in the mail yesterday. She's got more A's on that one sheet of paper then Leah got in her whole high school career put together." Said Billy. Dragging Harry into the end of the fishing day banter. We went on like that for about an hour.

As we started to dock Old Quil's boat to the pier Billy asked. "So who'd your daughter ditch you for anyways?"

"A couple of girls from town. Rose Hale and Alice Cullen to be exact. I'm not to worry about Bells hanging out with Dr. Cullen's girls. It's Carlisle's son Jasper that's got me all up in a frazzled." I said in my best drama queen impression. I must've done a pretty good job, because both my Buds had looks of complete horror on their faces. It was priceless.

"Wow I must really have my game on today." I exclaimed.

Then noticed that maybe these guys weren't so impressed with me. They started to turn a little green around there gills. _Yes, that fishing pun was intended. _I thought cockily to myself. Smiling inwardly.

"You are saying that at you ALLOWED YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER TO SPEND HER WHOLE DAY WITH A BUNCH OF FILTHY BLOOKSUCKING LEACHES!" screamed an irate Billy. His hands were flying around so much during his little rant, that he almost rolled himself off of the damn dock.

"Oh Christ All Mighty! Not this crap again? Billy do you honestly believe that the Cullen' family are a group of vampires? Harry I think it's time we call Billy's girls, they need to decide which mental institution we can put their father's sorry ass in." I joked.

We can talk crap about me all day, as long as it's in good humor. You can even crack a couple of jokes about my daughter ditching me, and I won't blink. But when someone starts to insinuating that I'm a horrible father the fhit's gonna hit the san.

This is the same old fight. Harry, Billy, and I have had this discussion a million times since the Cullen's have moved to town. Or back to town, if I believed what Harry and Billy told me.

I looked over towards Harry trying to get some help here. But all I saw was Harry's back to my face. He had his cell phone plastered to his left ear, and was whispering something quietly into it.

Billy on the other hand looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. His face was a red as a beet, and I knew that his blood pressure wasn't going to stand much more of this.

"Ok Ok, let's just knock this down a notch. I'm sorry I got upset with you Billy, but I'm a good dad. And what's more is that you know it too. Now. I realize that you guys here on the rez have problems with Carlisle Cullen and his family. It's like some civil war, Hatfield's and McCoy's crap going on. I don't understand it, but I've always tried to give you guys more then a little leeway on this, but it's this has to stop. And STOP NOW!" I yelled. I'm a cop so I don't usually lose my temper to easy, but this makes about the fiftieth time that Billy and I have had this same damn fight. And I gotta tell ya, I'm getting pretty sick of it.

I turn back around to look at Harry. He believes this same line of mambo-jumbo that Billy does. He's just not as up in your face about it.

But instead of it just being me, Billy, and Harry on the dock. It's Me, Billy, Harry, Jacob, Seth, and Leah. _What the hell? My best buds called their kids to bring their dog into this fight too?_

"Chief." Stated Jacob, Leah, and Seth all at the same time. But I noticed that they weren't looking at me. They each had their eyes trained on Billy. _Again, What the Hell? _I felt like I was in one of those old westerns that I love so much. Were at any moment someone's going to hold their hand up and say "HOOW."

"Jacob it's time. Show him. Just show him son." was stated, very softly by Billy. "He was going to be told within the next couple of weeks anyways, a few days either way shouldn't make that big of a difference." The whole time Billy was making his little speech, his face and body language held nothing but defeat and regret.

"Show me what? Harry what's this old man talking about?" I asked. Pointing my thumb towards Billy.

I really did feel like I was at my last ropes with Billy. But I never in a million years would have thought that, he'd ever treat me like I was worse than the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. But he just did.

"Charlie I love ya man. I always have and I always will, but there are things going on in _your_ life that you need to be made aware of. Such as go ahead my son, show him." Said a very cool, calm, and collected Harry. "Charlie you might want to sit down right there and right now."

What the hell is going on here? I'm the Chief of Polic….. Without warning and to my complete amazement Jacob started to strip in front of us. That _us_ included Leah.

Leah took off. Running towards the woods, in the opposite direction from where we were having this rather unorthodox' pow-wow.

The air around Jacob, seemed to vibrate around him and within a few seconds instead of Jacob standing there. A wolf the size of a horse was standing in the exact spot where he had just been.

_The animal attacks_. I thought. I knew I had my pistol in the cruiser, but the cruiser was just too far away at the moment. _I'd be caught by this things teeth, before I made it off the dock. _"RUN HARRY, RUN. I'll get to Billy. Just RUN." I bellowed. Trying to figure out away to get past the wolf and to Billy. I'd save my friend, he'd do it for me.

"Charlie you don't have to save me from my own son. That wolf standing before you is my Jacob. That is Jacob Ephraim Black, Tribal Leader, and Alpha to the LaPush Quileute Reservation Wolf Pack." Billy proudly stated. He had tears glistening in the corner of his eyes, and his hands were shaking with the powerful love that he was radiating towards his wolf-son.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph. What's going on here? Yes Billy. Jacob was here a moment ago, but he's gone. The only thing tha…"

"Charles Swan, do not take what has been gifted to you so lightly. These are where our legends, our Quileute legends started. These our sons, and our daughters" Billy paused staring off in the direction that Leah had run off towards. And out by the side of the woods stood another horse size wolf. "Have been born with a gift Charlie. They are able to change into the form of a wolf. For that is how it has been done for Generation upon Generation in the Quileute Family Line."

I fell to the ground hard. Harry rushed over to me, and knelt down on my side. He was propping me up, so my head wouldn't hit the ground.

_They were real? All of the legends? _

All of the legends that I had heard and read from The Quileute's life were true. The wolves were the lands protectors, from the cold ones.

_The great Wolf Protectors… _

_The Cold ones…_

_Hatfield's and McCoy's. _

_Has now become Quileute's and the Cullen's_. I thought.

"Holy shit! Bella's over there." I yelled. I jumped up off the ground, and starting running for the cruiser.

_Police Chief mode. Police Chief mode. Police Chief mode_ was on a loop running threw my head.

I heard yelling from behind me. Jacob was now furless and running completely naked after me. Yelling something about how he, Billy, and Harry were coming with me to get her away from them.

"Get redressed NOW or I'm leaving without you." I said , in most official Police Chief voice.

"I'll get dressed on the way. Let's go." said Jacob.

I noticed that Harry had already picked Billy up out of his chair and was carrying him towards the cruiser, and us in a rush. I hadn't seen Harry move that fast since was playing tight end on the LaPush high school football team. The four of us made our way to the cruiser, and we were pulling out. When my cell phone went off. I almost didn't answer it…

"Dad? It's Bella please come over here and get me. I don't know understand anything that's going on, but I want to go home. I tried calling mom but all of her numbers are disconnected. I'm scared and I feel all alone. Please come over here and help me."

Said my baby girl. She's crying. Oh God now what? _Police Chief mode. Police Chief mode._

****Bella's POV****

Please hang up and dial again? _What is going on here?_ So I did. I tried that same number about ten more times. To which I received the same damn response. _Ok, time to try her cell. I just left a couple of days ago. I know that I paid the phone bill's. _Ok, cell phone.

Beep…Beep...Beep…

"You have reach a California Bell Wireless Service number that is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again." _O. M. G. What is going on here?_ Their were tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

Jasper, never took his eyes or hands off of me. He must've seen how upset I was getting. Because one minute I'm sitting on the bed, and the next he is holding me in his arms. With my back facing his chest.

I hung up and dialed the only other number that I knew at this moment. The tears were flowing freely now. There was only one voice I wanted and prayed to hear right now.

Then he answered his phone.

"Dad? It's Bella please come over here and get me. I don't know understand anything that's going on, but I want to go home. I tried calling mom but all of her numbers are disconnected. I'm scared and I feel all alone. Please come over here and help me." I was balling my eyes out by the end of my request.

"Bells baby where are you? I thought you were spending the day with Alice at the Cullen's house. Did they do something to you Bells? I can Deputy Tim there in less than four minutes. Should I call him?" Asked my very concerned Chief Mode Father.

"No I should be alright until you get here. Just hurry ok. I don't know what can be going on with mom, but I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this." I sobbed.

"Did you try her cell number? You know Renee she most likely just forgot to pay her bill. There's no need to be getting yourself so upset over this Bells. I'd bet my next paycheck that she's just being her normal Renee-self." Said Charlie. I could hear the wind in the phone. He must have already been on the road when I called him. _Good, that means I can get home faster._ I thought.

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes Bella. Is Carlisle there?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." I managed to get out between sniffles.

"Can you put him on the phone? Or do you want me to keep talking to you?" Poor Charlie. He's always been the best long distance father a girl could ask for. Now he's got a cry-baby for a daughter, and a ex-wife that he thinks has problems remembering what day of the month to pay the phone bills are due on.

"No you can talk to Carlisle. I can wait to talk to you face to face." I was calming down.

Both Aaron's and Jasper's were hands were on or around me. I did notice that when they weren't touching me physically, my panic would be so overwhelming that I wanted to pass out from it.

So I passed Jasper's phone off to Carlisle. I turned my body to face Jaspers. Then completely fell apart, from the inside out, wrapped in the protective arms of Jasper.

**A/N: ****TY for you reviews. I am speechless over the number of responses from the last chapter. To those who added to Favs/Alerts TY too.**

**If you R&R there's a little bit of Chapter 7 waiting to be sent to you.**

**~Hugs~**

**Izzy**


	7. Complete Disclosure Part 1

**SM Owns it all… I just like playing with her toys….**

***Does anyone remember reading in my story summary that this is an AU(**_**alternative universe**_** ) story? Well I hope you do, because this chapter is what makes THaTH a AU story.. **

_**Last time…We ended with…**_

_So I passed Jasper's phone off to Carlisle. I turned my body to face completely fell apart, from the inside out, wrapped in the protective arms of Jasper._

**Chapter 7**

***Carlisle POV***

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes Bella. Is Carlisle there?" I hear Charlie ask Bella.

The poor thing is so distraught. She can barley answer her father audibly.

"Yes." She says so low that I'm amazed that Charlie heard her.

When I moved my family here to Forks a couple of years ago. We moved here for the sole purpose of intercepting Isabella. Our world is not a large one. Vampires are not large in numbers compared to humans. We have lived on the fringe of human society for a unknown amount of millennia. Of course, ninety-nine percent of my kind feed on said humans. So humans not knowing about us is ideal for them.

With our supernatural hearing. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Bella, can hear the wind blowing throw the window, of the vehicle her father's driving and into the phone connection. I could tell that Chief Swan was driving at an accelerated rate of speed. I could also detect three other body's with heartbeats within the confines of the car.

"Can you put him on the phone? Or do you want me to keep talking to you?" Asked Charlie.

I have worked very closely with the Charles these last few years. While working at the small Forks Community Hospital. I have been trying my best over the last couple of years to start a more casual friendship with him. If there was a case at the police station, I would request to be allowed to follow-up on it. I would do anything, knowing that this day would come. The day he would receive the information regarding his daughter and ex-wife.

Charlie has always done his job well. Treated not only myself, but the rest of the staff at the hospital with the utmost curtsey and respect.

Charlie Swan is about to receive a large dose of how did Bella put it? "Unneeded and Unwanted information." Yes. That it is how she stated it. Charlie and Bella, are both in need of a learning curve, within the next few hours of life, for the information they are about to receive. I pray that Charlie's heart will withstand the effect this new found information.

"No, you can talk to Carlisle. I can wait to talk to you face to face." Bella said. As she hands the cell phone off to me.

Then collapsed into Jasper's arms. He is working is gift upon her. Alongside of him, Aaron is trying to work is magic on her as well. Hopefully, they will help her to the point where I will not have to sedate her.

I take the unwanted piece of machinery, and place it to my ear. "Yes Charlie." Even with my vampire mind and many years, I could not come up with a better or plainer way at starting the hardest conversation, that will ever take place in his fine man's life.

"Is she alright?" asked Charlie. "No. Ask if she has been harmed, Chief." stated a younger voice. "Is she alright? Has she been harmed?" re-asked Charlie.

"No. Not physically harmed. Well she did fall a few minutes ago and bumped her head slightly. She does not seem to have sustained any major damage. I do not believe she has a concussion. She does have a welt, about the size of a small acorn positioned behind her left ear. She is complaining of a headache at this time. The problem seems to be connected to some information she received this morning. This information has made her mental capabilities, unable to comprehended the matter at hand. She should be fine Charlie, but your being here should induce her mental comprehension at an accelerated rate." I stated as clearly as I could.

"I'll be there in about four minutes Dr. Cullen. If one hair on my daughters head has came to any harm. I will be forced the throw, not only the perpetrator involved in that incident in jail. But if the perpetrator's underage. His parents as well." Said a very official sounding Chief Swan. _He must have noticed the connection between Jasper and Isabella the evening last. _I thought.

"I would _expect _and _except_ nothing less than your full authority Chief Swan. If that is the choice that you have to make. But I am sure that this matter will be straighten out within the next few hours time." I wonder what he will do when he realizes what such an idol and useless threat, that was to a supernatural being such as myself or my family.

"Good. Cause that's what you'll be receiving." Said Bella's very angry and agitated father.

I can hear the same young man from earlier talking, "Tell the leach that The True Alpha, and Tribal Leader of the LaPush Quileute Reservation is coming in there with you. Whether he likes it or not." Ah, Jacob Ephraim Black has informed Charlie, of what he and his people really are. This will make our explanation much easier for Bella's father to understand. _Now what to do about the treaty_?

With vampire quickness and quietness of speech is tell the others. Though I know that they can both ends of the conversation as clearly as I. "It seems that earlier the Quileute's, told Charlie of their existence and they will be arriving momentarily."

"THEY ARE COMING HERE NOW?" yelled a very upset Aaron. He turned around very quickly to faced the front of the house. He was not looking out of the windows, but I could tell that he was sensing where the shape-shifter's were located.

Aaron needs to learn how to control his temper. He is the oldest being within this room, and should know better. He will lose this opportunity with his granddaughter, if he keeps this behavior up. _What did he expect? _He knew that Bella's father would have to be told, before he changed her.

I understand the need to have an heir in our worlds. Aaron's and my worlds, are not that far removed from each other. I have known Aaron since my newborn years as a young vampire King. At that time, he was the most feared being on the planet. With the exception of one other, to this day he still is.

I was still holding a conversation with Charlie, while talking with my room companions. Holding two conversations at one time, for a vampire it not that hard of an

accomplishment.

"Yes. Charlie, Jacob, and what sounds like a few others will be coming." I stated vampire quiet.

"Who's coming and why are you yelling?" Sobbed out Bella. Looking up from the arms of Jasper for the first time. I noticed that she never moved, from within his grasp though.

I could hear Chief Swans vehicle tires, turning off of the main road and hitting our gravel drive.

"You're dad and what sounds like a few of his friends, sugar. Calm down. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll make sure of it darlin'. Shhhh" said my son. Holding and comforting his mate, just like I knew he would.

I am so proud, that each person within my family now has their true mates. Jasper has been alone for far to many years. After his rough vampire start to this life, seeing him at this moment being so tender. He is so reassuring toward his mate, that it is both overwhelming and heartwarming to watch. _What father would not be proud to call him there son at this moment?_

"Isabella would you like to meet your father on the front porch?" I asked. Only to receive the quick nod of her head in response. "Let Jasper walk you out. We will be waiting for you upon your return."

***Charlie POV***

"Oh shit. This ain't gonna be pretty." said Jacob. Now fully clothed and trying to tie his shoes. _He's a wolf._ It seems like I'd just seen the kid a couple of weeks ago, and I swear he wasn't as tall or wide as he is now. _What the hell? _The last time I'd seen him he was all excited about buying a new car. Once Billy sold me his old truck for Bella.

I was driving like a bat out of hell. Trying to get to Bells as fast as I could. Hearing her voice, on the other end of the cell phone line was reassuring.

I could tell my girl was upset about Renee. I'd learned my lesson a long time ago. You couldn't count on Renee, when anything important mattered. When the times got rough, Renee got going. Hearing that Bella fell, and hit her head wasn't that big of a shock. Under less stressful circumstances Bella, has a hard time walking across a smooth flat surface, without getting injured.

As I'm turning right onto the Cullen's dive I hear, "THEY ARE COMING HERE NOW?" The voice to my ear, was a heavily British accented males voice.

"It don't sound like were gonna be welcomed, with a basket full of fresh baked muffins when we get there." Jacob laughed out. I found nothing funny about this situation. How Jake could find anything like this amusing, only proved to me how immature this kid still is. He might look all grown up now, but he's still acting like a young teenaged guy.

I could hear Bells talking in the background, but couldn't make out what she was saying. I'm so worried about her, to say the least. I just want to hit the gas, drive as fast as I can. But this damn drive has to many twists and turns for that.

"I'm bringing a couple of my friends with me Carlisle. Is that ok?" I asked. I'm coming there right NOW. Whether he wants my buds there or not.

"Yes you may bring your companions along with you. We have nothing to hide from you Charlie. We do have much to talk about this afternoon. And my wife and my I, would be honored to host you and your friends from the LaPush Reservation." Carlisle stated very formally.

"Damn straight your host our asses. Ask him who's all there Charlie." asked Jacob.

I shot him a strange look. I hadn't made Carlisle request or invitation known to anyone in the car. _So how did Jacob know to answer him? _I must have been staring, at him in a weird way or something.

"It's a wolf thing Charlie. Don't worry you'll get use to it pretty quick. Your gonna have to get used to weird. Just ask him the question." laughed out Jacob. _Damn immature little pup_.

"Isabella would you like to meet your father on the front porch?" Carlisle asked my girl.

"Let Jasper walk you out. We will be waiting for you upon your return." I heard Carlisle say. I didn't hear Bella response though.

Having two conversations at once, is to much information for me to handle right now. So I'm trying to block most the ramblings coming from Jacob's mouth. And only hearing what the doc is saying. Knowing that Bella's safe at the moment, seems to trump the rambles of the teenaged _boy/wolf_ sitting next me.

"Dr. Cullen we're pulling up now. Please we waiting for me." I said sternly.

I can't wait to put my hands on my girl. I know that I've been through a crap load of things already today. My girl's the only reason, I haven't been checked myself into the mental ward at the hospital yet. If the information she got today is anything like I just got, my poor baby is probably ready to crawl out of her own skin right about now. Then add on this crap with Renee on top of it, and I'm ready to move us Fiji to get away from all of this shit.

"Hey...umm... Charlie... I thought you were buying my dad's old truck for Bella today." said Jacob out of the clear blue sky.

"Are you really thinking about a stupid car right now Jake? Cause if you are. You need to get your head into the game. We're about ready to walk into, what I'd consider a war zone. With my daughter sitting right in the smack dab in middle of it." I said. I still had _Police Chief mode, Police Chief mode_ on loop in my head.

I can see the house coming into view now, and my Bella standing on its front porch. The boy "Jasmine" holding her in his arms. "Is that boy one of them? A vampire I mean." I asked. He's holding my girl way to tightly to at the moment. And I'm about ready to open a can of whoop ass on him.

"Yeah. His name's Jasper Whitlock." Said Billy. "I've, I mean we Quileute's have a treaty with the Cullen's. That vampire's name is on it."

_I thought his last name was Hale? Just like Rose's is._

"A treaty? For what?" I said, as I pulled the cruiser in front of the house.

"The treaty, says that if they bite or kill any human we get to kill'em." Said Jake proudly, jumping up in down a little in the car seat.

I got the cruisers stopped and put it in park. All the while not taking my eyes off my girl. But I say to Jake as I'm getting out of the car to go towards her, "What don't they eat humans?"

**Bella's POV**

"Who's coming and why are you yelling?" I cried. Not wanting to be released for Jasper's protective hug. From the moment I handed Carlisle the phone, I'd never in my life felt so secure. _Oh God, I forgot how good he smells. _

Even with my mom going awol. I know that Jasper will be here to help me through this. _I just know it. _The tightness in my chest, is only truly and completely gone when I'm being held by him.

Here I stand in a room full of outrageously gorgeous people, bawling like a baby. Unable to keep my feet under me. My head feels like I slammed it up against a wall, and can't keep my thoughts together. And I'm holding on for dear life to man I've known for all of a couple hours, and didn't want him to let me go. My head is tucked into his neck. _What the hell is going on with me? _

Right now there are only two things, keeping me from falling into the black abyss of unawareness. My dad and My Jasper. _My Jasper. Where did that come from? _But somehow deep down, I know that thought is completely and utterly true.

While I'm lost in my thoughts. I feel Jasper's hands not only encircling me in protectiveness, but soothing my very frayed nerves when he answers, "You're dad and what sounds like a few of his friends, sugar. Calm down. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll make sure of it darlin'. Shhhh" said Jasper with his southern drawl.

All that I'd have ever wanted in this world was to be _wanted_. To feel like I, was the most important person in someone else's life. I wonder if that unrealistic fairy tale could ever come true with Jasper? Could I fall in love him? Could he fall in love with me, a mere plain human?

He's so caring with me. It's like he knows how I need to feel at any given moment, and somehow just makes it happen. I've never been in love before. I've only read about, what falling for someone might feel like from books. But right here and right now, I could see that happening for Jasper and I. _You're mother is missing, Swan. They're all vampires. Your dad's on his way. You just met this boy. Wake up from your daydreaming and face reality._ My inner voice chided, pulling me back from my wistful thoughts. The effect felt like whip lash, for a never ending moment.

I've always wondered if things that one person thought were real, _were really real. _Now I have the knowledge, that has always seemed right on the edge of my every thought. Every moment of wonder that I've ever had, has just been proven true. I always knew in my head, that my thoughts and my ideas of what was reality, were based on a completely different version from everyone else's. _My version _of the world was the _real one._

_"_Isabella would you like to meet your father on the front porch?" Carlisle asked_._

All I had left in me, was a nod my head in his directions. My strength was nowhere to been found. I was leaning so heavily on Jasper, I wondered how he was withstanding both of our weights?

"Let Jasper walk you out. We will be waiting for you upon your return." Said Carlisle.

I didn't have the will or strength to move. While Jasper's arms that were still encircling me, he very gently lifted my feet up and off of the floor, never turning my body away from his, and carried me to the front door. He never showed any inkling, that he was having trouble with my weight. It just felt right to be cradled in his arms at this moment.

Jasper somehow managed to open the front door, while still holding me in his arms. I don't know and I didn't care how he preformed that task. I could feel the late morning overcast sun on my back, as Jasper placed my feet on the floorboards of the porch and said, "Sugar, how you doin'? I can't imagine all the stress that poor lil body of yours is under right now." He started while rubbing both of his hands, up and down my back. That small act brought such comfort to me.

"I'm not sure how I feel Jasper. All I know is that my mom has gone awol, my dad's on his way here, and I don't want to be moved from your arms." I finished shyly. Looking down at the porch floor. I've never been the type of girl to throw herself at a guy, and hoped that I wasn't making a huge mistake. But I had to let him know that he, was one of the main reason I was still sane.

Jasper lifted his right hand to my chin, and raised it towards him trying to force me to meet his eyes. My eyes watched slowly as his chin, then lips, his perfect nose, and then those gorgeous butterscotch colored eyes came into view. Jasper's eye crinkled a little on the sides, as his face broke into a panty dropping grin and he said, "Isabella have you givin' any thought to fate, sugar? Have _you_ ever thought, that there might be more than one reason why you're here right now, and in this moment with me?"

Fate, nope can't say as if I've ever thought about fate. I've had millions of different thoughts, but none that I could recall about fate. _Oh god, I have to answer him. _

My nervousness must have been written all over my face, because with Jasper looking down at me fully in the eye he laughed slightly and said, "It's alright darlin', I know that you've got to much goin' on right now. That you can't keep your thoughts together. I'll be right here, right next to you for as long as you'll have me. Maybe we'd come up with a answer to my question together? What'd to say to that darlin'?"

_I'd say, carry me away vampire. Holy shit! He's a vampire. Now what do I do?_

"Jasper, right now I need you to help me. I'm so overwhelmed. I'm not sure if I'm coming or going. I need to feel safe, secured, and protected. And for some reason I, only feel that way when I'm with you." I said coyly. Jaspers panty dropping grin, turned into a full out radiating smile at my words.

"Long as you want n'need me, my Bella. I'll stand right next to you." Jasper's face starting moving towards mine. I've never kissed anyone before. I remember a sleep over I went to as an early teen, where I'd practiced on a pillow once but never the real deal. _Oh My God.. he's going to kiss me! _

Our lips were just a few millimeters from each other. When Jasper's face turned serious, he was moving closer by the millisecond when he abruptly pulled away, and said, "Now's not the right time for this my Bella, but you and I we're gonna pick this back up in a lil' while. Right now I think I hear your daddy pullin' up."

I turned my head to right, and saw the cruiser coming around the last bend in the drive. I looked back up into Jasper's eyes wanting nothing more then drown into them.

"Promise?" I asked.

Smiling, a smile to beat the band Jasper whispered into my left ear, making the goose bumps run up and down my arms. "As soon as possible, darlin'. Right now we've got stuff to be talkin' about." How could he make such a normal sentence, feel and sound like sex was past me but I'd take him up on the offer later anyway.

I heard, more than seen my dad getting out of the car. I heard the other cruiser doors opening as well. After taking one last look at Jasper, I regretfully pulled away from him and turned towards my dad.

"Dad?" I ran down the front porch steps, not tripping of them or my feet and straight into the arms of dad, "Daddy, what's going on?" I haven't called him daddy, since I was eleven. But thought now would be a good time to start that up again.

"I don't know baby, but I'm gonna find out" said a very official sounding Charlie.

"Bella? Damn I ain't seen you in forever. You went back to California, and turned out aright didn't ya?" I turned and saw a man, that I looked something like an old friend from here.

"Jake? Is that you? Holy crap you grew up and up and up." I stated while walking towards him. "What're you feeding this guy Billy?" I asked, while giving Jacob a hug. I'd notice that both Billy and Jacob got out to the passenger side of the cruiser. _Damn he feels hot! Does have a temperature? _

"Miracle Grow, that's what I'm feeding that kid of mine. Get over here and give me hug." retorted Billy. He was standing behind Jacob, so he wasn't that hard to get to. "Damn good to see you Bella. Your old man ain't shut up about you moving back in with him for a year. Hopefully that'll stop now."

"Ha Ha. Very funny old man, but don't we have some business to see to inside that house." said my dad. Pointing his thumb to the front porch, and to where Jasper was still standing.

"Yes we do Charlie. Let's go." stated Harry Clearwater. I haven't seen him since that last bon fire in LaPush.

"Harry how you doing? How's Leah?" I asked backing up from Billy, and being hugged from behind around my shoulders by Harry.

"She's good kid, she's good." was his reply.

I was facing the front porch, after greeting and hugging my dad's old friends. I was starting to walk up the steps when Jasper reached his right hand for mine. I took his hand, without pause as we continued towards the door.

Carlisle and Esme, were both standing there waiting for us to enter or re-enter their home. They both had welcoming expressions on there faces.

"Charlie long time no see." said Carlisle. I think he was trying to lighten the mood but just like my jokes, it deadpanned.

"Enough. I want answers and I want then now." stated Charlie.

I saw my dad eyeing my hand in Jasper's. He didn't look pleased about it, but he let it go. He was in full on Police Chief mode at that minute.

"Come on, and we will start talking." said Carlisle.

"Welcome to our home." said Esme. I noticed that she was standing behind Carlisle, but she was trying to be hospitable.

"Yap. Let's get this show on the road." said Jake. I didn't like his attitude, but then again neither did Billy. Because he shot Jacob a warning glare. _Nice kid, but really immature_.

"Everyone is waiting in the living room, please follow me." Carlisle stated. Then turned, grabbed Esme's hand and lead us into the living room.

Everyone was still there. Standing in the same places, they had before mine and Jasper abrupt to departure.

The only person not looking either expectant or calm as Aaron. My supposed grandfather.

He was watching everyone with a look of pure and adulterated hatred. _Oh shit! Charlie doesn't know about the red headed liar yet. This ought to be a joyous family reunion. _I thought.

Jasper and I took a seat on the couch. My dad resumed his seat, from last night on the arm of the couch and next me to me. Aaron was stand up on the landing near the instruments. It was kind of funny to watch as the vampires took up one end of the living room, and my dad's old friends stood up at the other end by Aaron.

"So what's going on here? I've had a day from hell already, and it ain't even lunch time yet." Said my dad.

"Well, I found out some stuff on my own today too, dad. Plus, I can't get a hold of mom, and I can't get her off my mind. Add to that, I'd like to introduce you to my _grandfather_."

I grumbled out the word 'Grandfather' like it was the nastiest word in my vocabulary. I pointed my hand in Aaron's direction.

"What did you just say? Both of your grandfather's died before you were even born Bells. I know that for a fact." There goes my dad stating the obvious. All I could think or say was "Duh."

"Don't you get smart with me young lady. I'm your father, and you will explain to me exactly what the hell is going on and you will do so NOW." Yelled my dad. Like I wasn't going to tell him.

"Let's see….. where do I start?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him, and tapping my finger to my chin. "Ok, here you go. The Cullen's and this guy Marcus," I stopped and pointed, across to the loveseat indicating who was who. "Are Vampires. And that guy," I stopped, moved my hand to gestured towards Aaron. "Says that Renee... I mean mom is his daughter." Charlie took all of this new found news, much easier than I thought he would. I thought when I said the word 'vampire' he'd have me put in a straight jacket. But he didn't. _Wonder why that is? _

"She is. She has known about me for years now. I in fact, I met her for the first time about seven years ago. On the day that she tuned thirty-five. I came to California, met with her. We have never spoken to each other since." Said Aaron. Looking like he was ready to commit a murder at any minute. "Renee's mother Marie, and I met back in 1961. We, such as you and Jasper have fell in love instantly. Marie was married at the time, but I cared nothing for her husband. He was only a means, to get to my love. Within a short amount of time, Marie became pregnant with Renee. I have watched over your mother and my love until her death. I will forever be part of not only your mother's life, but also yours my Isabella." he finished.

I sat on the couch holding Jasper's hand, looking at Aaron like he'd just lost his ever loving mind. How could someone, not care if he tore a family apart? How could someone, not be understanding at time like this? Well, I'm looking at him. I'll show this good for nothing, pond scum exactly who Isabella Marie Swan is. But before I got the chance.

"Listen here. My daughter is not yours, and she is most differently didn't fall instantly in love with Jasper!" proclaimed Charlie. Sounding for intrusive purposes like the Police Chief he is. He stood up, and started walking towards Aaron. I could see that if he was wearing his gun belt, he would've had that gun drawn right now. My dad's hands were twitching, but so were Jacob's. _I wonder what's got him all up for grabs? _I thought.

"Are you daunting my words, _Police Chief Charles Swan_? You are nothing to me. You are nothing more than my granddaughter's father, and I am your elder. You will treat me with the with respect and servitude that I deserve. I AM NOT A BEING THAT IS TO BE MESSED WITH. AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY LISTEN TO ME, BUT YOU WILL OBEY ME AS WELL!" Demanded Aaron. _Oh Shit Moment indeed_! I thought.

Charlie's face turned a color of red, that can't even be described. He was still advancing towards Aaron. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well. Right before he hit the steps to walk up that stupid idiotic landing, Billy said.

"It's true Charlie. I've wanted to tell you since Renee left you, but I couldn't. Not with the laws governing our tribe, and the treaty we have in place with the Cullen' Coven. Renee knew what our sons and daughter turned into. She knew before she left. I know this, because she confronted me about it while she was still pregnant with Bella. She came by after work one day, and we talked. She wanted to know what we were, and why we are the way we are. She showed me one of her mother journals, and explained her connection to Aaron. She asked me what I knew about him, and that it meant for her. I should've told you. I just couldn't, but now we can talk about it openly, and get all of the cards out on the table." said Billy. Sounding much older, then he had just a few minutes ago outside in the driveway. After finishing his little speech Billy hung his head. But Jacob, he was shaking like a lottery ball in the popper.

"Step away from him NOW!" shouted Edward out of nowhere. I was surrounded by 'him's,' and couldn't figure out which 'him' he meant. Jasper without hesitation and with such speed let go of my hand, lifted me up off the couch, wrapped his arms back around me, had me behind him, and in line with Cullen's before I could register what the hell was going on. Peter and Charlotte were standing up on either side of me instantly, and I felt both scared shitless and secure at the same time. _What the hell just happened? _I thought.

Jacob started to really shake now. Peter stepped in front of Jasper, accentually taking his spot in front of me, and Jasper stepped away from me for the first time all morning. He was walking towards Jacob with his hands raised and said, "Jacob, calm down now." That's when I noticed that not only had Jacob stopped shaking and was calming down, so was my temper. Even Charlie, Aaron, and Billy looked calmer. _What the fuck?_

"We need to stop fightin' amongst ourselves, and start gettin' down to the brace tacks of this conversation. Now. I know that everyone in this room is under a extreme amount of stress, but y'all need to take a step back. Breath and let's move forward." said Jasper. I was looking at his back, from where I was standing behind Peter.

Jasper showed no sign of backing down from this fight. He showed complete and utter lack of disagreed for himself. _I could really fall in love with that man_, I thought to myself. As Jasper started walking backwards towards the line of Cullen's. Peter, removed himself from in front of me. And Jasper retook his spot, grabbing my hand while never facing me. I assumed that he had his eyes trained on my dad's old friends.

"Now everyone take up your seat, and we'll get through this as fast as possible." Said a very calm Jasper. He took my hand and lead me back over to the couch. My dad's buddies just kept standing where they were, so did the Cullen's. Aaron looked between Jasper, my dad, and me. But made no further move. My dad, he looked like he couldn't decide what he should be doing. When Carlisle said, "Charlie, please take your seat and we will continue our talk."

My dad looked like he was about to lose it, but then he glanced at my face. I must've looked really jacked up, because there was pity written all over my dad's face. My expression, it stopped him dead in his tracks. He slowly walked back over to the arm of the couch. He grabbed my right hand and said, "Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this, but this is just too much for your old man to handle. Can you ever forgive me?" He still had that same look of pity, it was still gracing his face. _What can I say? NO! I don't think so_. I thought.

"Quit acting like a shumuck. And just hold my hand, ok? I just need you to be here for me." I leaned my head, towards my dad and laid it on his left bicep. "So Billy what do you mean when you said my mom knows what your sons and daughters are? What the hell is a treaty? And what's that about a journal?" I asked. I was trying to get this conversation back on track, before all hell broke loose again. I felt dazed and confused still, but I was feeling hopeful that these question might help find out why my mom went missing on me.

Jacob, Billy, and Harry had sat down on the landing. Their feet, were on the hardwood floor of the living room when Billy answered me.

"Our sons and daughters of the Quileute people turn into wolves Bella. They become the most glorious beings alive." Stated Billy. I noticed Aaron and the Cullen's, were all rolling their eyes simultaneously. If my life wasn't completely fucked up a the moment, I might've laughed. "We are shape-shifters, Bella." _Shape-shifters, didn't Emmett mention those this morning? Mutated genes or something? God, why can't my brain work right?_ I thought. "The treaty is a pact that my people, have forged with the Cullen Coven. Within it, it is stated that if one of the Cullen's were to bite of feed off of a human. That we are allowed to kill them. And by them, I mean there whole coven."

"Coven? What in this world is a coven?" I asked. _Confused and easily distracted _that's me at the point.

"A coven is a group of supernatural beings. Two or more people are in that group, and those within that coven have agreed to live as one unit. Within the group there is one coven leader, and the rest are that coven leaders followers." said Rosalie. I'd noticed earlier that she wasn't looking to happy about something, but couldn't for the life on me figure out what that something was. It's like her whole breathtaking face, was turned up into a constant sneer.

"Okay. So you guys 'the supernatural's' all live in a coven?" I was lost. I asked this question to all of the people in the room. This time is was the Quileute's and Aaron that rolled their eyes. _What is it with these people? _

"NO, not all of us live in a _coven_. Some of us live in families. Like we do." Jacob said snottily. I did notice how he said the work 'coven' like I was thinking the name 'Aaron Bayne.'

"What about you Aaron, should I call you Aaron? Do you live in a coven?" I asked.

I wanted to know what to call this man. Billy just said, that what Aaron said was true. So I guess I could call him grandfather, at the least. He was actually smiling at me. Like he didn't hate _everyone_ in the room, just everyone but me. _Maybe, he and other supernatural's don't get along?_

"No girl. I don't live in a coven. I live in a beautiful home on the outskirts in England, with myself and my family." Aaron said.

"Family? What family?" I asked. I was rather shocked. _Family? If they were his family weren't they mine too? _

"They are not my blood family, my Isabella. But they are my people. You and your mother alone are my blood family, my Isabella." Said _Aaron? Grandfather? How do I address him? Shit this sucks. His people? What does he own a H&R Block or something? His people. Shit! _

"Your people, like what workers and stuff?" I asked.

"Well some work for me, yes. But I'm taking about your heritage, my Isabella. My people are also your people. Now that you know about me. You have a large part, to take in your new life." My grandfather said. _Grandfather? Grandpa? Poppa? Papaw? Granddaddy? Oh, I'd love to hear Jasper say 'Granddaddy'. Yep, I'm a mess_. _I have officially lost my ever loving mind here._

"My part? What do you mean my part? I am just a plain teenage girl. I don't have to do anything but go to school, listen to my parents, and get good grades. What do you mean my part?" I asked, exasperated at this point.

"I am the King of Elfin, my Isabella. You are my heir. Each Elf is only allowed to reproduce one child. My child Renee, your mother declined my offer, seven years ago. That leaves the matter of being my heir to you." stated my grandfather King. Never taking his eyes off of me.

_Like I had a comeback to give him for that? _All the while thinking. _NO! What the Fuck? Holy Hell! You're fucking with me now? You've gotta be ! _on loop in my head.

"OH I DON'T THINK SO. MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAY, YOU CRAZY LUNIC. SHE'S A TEENAGED GIRL FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. WHERE DO YOU GET OFF THINKIN…." Charlie screamed. Storming up from the couch, and walking towards Aaron again. But as he was just getting up off the couch and starting walking, he hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Jasper jumping next to me in a move so fast, I barely caught it with my eyes. And caught my dad before he hit the floor.

"Sorry Darlin'. He was workin' himself up for a heart attack, and I thought it best to let sleep for a while." Drawled out Jasper.

"You thought what was best? What do you mean you put my dad to sleep?" I questioned. _God this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe, now would be a good time for me to be put to sleep too?_

"I like that you're takin' to this with humor, Bella. I always thought that it'd be a lot harder tellin' ya then it has been." Said Jasper. "And to answer your question. I'm an empath. I can feel every emotion 'n this room at the moment, and your daddy was about ready to lose it. So I made him go to sleep for a while. Don't worry sugar, he'll come around' in no time. I promise."

"Maybe it's time for one of those breaks we talked about earlier Bella. Esme made you a lunch already, and I bet you could use a break now. Come on let's go into the kitchen." Chirruped up Alice. I'd forgotten that she was even in the room. She hadn't made a peep throughout this whole fucked up conversation. _I bet that's the longest she's ever gone without talking._

"Well shit! This was just getting good." said Emmett. Looking a like heartbroken, from the other end of the room.

"Sorry to take your entertainment way, Emmett. Why don't you play with Rose for a while." Sassed back Alice.

"Did you just say food? I could eat. How about you guys?" Jacob asked, while looking at his dad and Harry.

I was left sitting on the couch in complete astonishment. Staring at the living room wall.

My mouth hanging open, and I knew my eyes were glazed over. My inner debate overriding my common sense. _These people are all insane. They all need strait jackets, padded rooms, electric shock therapy , large doses of benzene, the largest group, of the best doctors in the world that money can buy. I need? I need? I need? Oh god I need? _

**A/N: So I said it was AU, did I lose you there? There will at least two more part to this explanation. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for your reviews and adds. I am blown away by them. Talk about your ego getting stroked. Thanks again.**

**Last & finally thing, back in chapter 5. I said that there was a hint. I had the word " felt " spelt as " felf " who noticed it? I'd love to hear if you did.**

**Here's some info for you. Some of the many websites I researched before the start of THaTH. Hugs~Izzy**

**ELF**

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

This article is about the mythical creature. For other uses, see Elf (disambiguation).Elf divine or semi-divine beings (wights, _vættir_) endowed with magical powers, which they use both for the benefit and the injury of mankind. In pre-Christian mythology, they appear to have been divided into light elves and dark elves, difficult to delineate from the Æsir (gods) on one hand and the dvergar (dwarves) on the other.

In early modern and modern folklore, they become associated with the fairies of the 19-century Romantic portrayal of English folklore and assume a diminutive size, often living underground in hills or rocks, or in wells and springs. 19th-century Romanticism attempted to restore them to full stature, often depicting them as very young, probably adolescent (lack of facial hair on male elves), men and women of great beauty. From their depiction in Romanticism, elves entered the 20th-century high fantasy genre in the wake of the publications of J. R. R. Tolkien, especially the posthumous publication of his _Silmarillion_ where Tolkien's treatment of the relation of light elves, dark elves, black elves and dwarves in Norse mythology is made explicit. The elf is now-and has been for years-associated with Christmas acting as "Santa's little helpers."


	8. Complete Disclosure Part 2

**SM owns it all…I just like playing with her toys…**

_**The last time…We ended with…**_

_I was left sitting on the couch in complete astonishment. Staring at the living room wall. My mouth hanging open, and I knew my eyes were glazed over. My inner debate overriding my common sense. These people are all insane. They all need strait jackets, padded rooms, electric shock therapy , large doses of benzene, the largest group of the best doctors in the world that money can buy. I need? I need? I need? Oh god I need? _

**Chapter 8**

**(BPOV)**

When the hell did my life become a circus? Where's my mom? _God, I hope we can find her. So that I can wring her redheaded neck. _What does being Aaron's heir mean? When will my dad wake up?

"….Errrrrr Beeelllllaaaaa? Are you still there? Carlisle…. is she in shock? What do I get blan…?" I was blocking out was Alice was saying now. _God, won't she ever shut up? _

Blah, blah, blah, blah_…_

I was being brought back to reality by Alice. I was sitting on a barstool, in front of a breakfast nook. That held every one of my favorite foods on it. My mouth was hanging open. I don't remember walking into the kitchen, sitting down, or grabbing this food. Alice won't stop talking, and I just want to crawl up into a ball and die. She continues, "…..aven't even touched your food. Esme's a wonderful cook, or so I've been told. She's had to do several dinner parties over the years, everyon…."

Blah, blah, blah, blah…..

"Darlin', I'm here." said Jasper.

Oh, I'm in that bedroom again. How and when, the hell did I get here? When did he start holding me? Why do I feel so much better when I'm in his arms? Where's my dad?

"Darlin', it's gonna be alright. I'll make it alright. I already made you that promise. And I'm a man that keeps his promises. Come on now, don't make me go n' get Carlisle 'n here. Sugar?"

"Jasper?" I whispered groggily. I'd had my wisdom teeth last summer, my brain feels addled just like it did then. "What's going on? Please tell that this whole day had been a horrible dream. Where's my dad?"

"There ya are. I knew you'd come around' sooner or later." I was laying on my left side, my head tucked into the softest pillow. The sheets felt like silk, but they were made of the softest cotton. My eyes was looking out towards a huge window. I could just make out the tops of the trees, and watch as the wind blow the leaves to and fro. I must've been out of for a while. The sun was low in the cloudy sky.

Jasper was laying beside me. Not so that anything but ingénue could be communicated. It just felt right. He had his right hand on my right hip, and he was rubbing small and firm circles. I closed my eyes again. Feeling utterly content for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. He never answered me, but I was comfortable with that. Safe and secure. Those two words are going to have to get me through this ordeal. They should become my new motto to life. Safe and Secure.

"Want ta talk? Or just pretend you're still sleepin', darlin'?" Jasper asked, chuckling softly. After heaven knows we'd been laying here together.

"I don't really want to talk right now. I think I'm all talked out for a couple of lifetimes." I whispered. The mood in this room was so peaceful. I really didn't want to muddle it up with more uninvited or not required information. Right now the only thing required was the peace that seemed to flow so freely from Jasper. That peace went straight into my soul.

"Alright you win for now, Sugar. But sooner or later your daddy's, gonna be up and there be hell to pay. If he finds you in my bedroom, layin' on my bed with me this close to ya. But I'm sure that Alice will warn' us before that happens." drawled Jasper. Even after his not so subtle warning to get up and out of his room, I didn't have the heart to move. I wanted to stay here. It felt like my enter being, was being wrapped in a soothing and comforting blanket, _kind of like a cocoon must feel like to a butterfly. _I joked to myself mentally.

"What are you thinkin' about that's gotcha ya laughin' on the inside honey'?" asked Jasper.

"This, you can feel 'my emotions' thing is really weird." I answered then continued, "I was thinking about butterflies. Feeling all warm and comfortable in there cocoons. Just like I do right now..." I stopped yawned and continued... "I miss watching butterflies. I could see them out my bedroom window at home. My mom, she had special flowers in the boxes that hung just outside our windows. Those flowers attracted them. And while I'd lay on my bed re-thinking every little detail in my life, the butterflies would keep me company." I whispered, still having my eyes closed. I heard the sounds of soft music playing in the background. It was wonderful to just to be still and relaxed, before the next life lesson session that was coming my way.

While I was reminiscing Jasper's left hand moved from hip, and started stroking my right arm. We stayed that way, just as we were for a long while. Jasper was humming the song, that was playing into my ear. The vibrations from his voice were starting to make me feel a little restless.

The song playing, was one that I knew and loved. I can't dance, but I can sing. I know every word, to every song I've ever heard. I use to sit, and watch as my mom as she danced around the house. So I would sit there memorizing the words to the songs. _Where's my mom? _I thought. _Not yet, just settle down. Think of something else._

"You like the oldies huh?" I asked.

"They ain't that old to me. But yeah I listen to a lot of older music? I like a lot different types of music. What's your favorite kind?" Asked Jasper, with his head was close to my ear. His voice so light it barely broke the quite in the room.

"I like all types too. I've got my I-pod filled up with all the music and books that I love. I find music very calming." I said, making Jasper chuckle lightly. Jasper's quite laughter in my ear. Made me break out in goose bumps again.

Then he decided to get us up, and off the bed. He started dancing us around his room. When I stopped dancing, he looked down at me and said, "What? Why'd ya stop for?"

"I can't dance." I answered shyly. Hanging my head, and wondering when he'll realize what a klutz-o-queen I truly am.

"You were a pretty good job a second ago darlin'. Let's see if we can't do that again. Close your eyes Bella. Just go with the beat. Let everything else, that's in that head of yours go away. I'll lead ya. You just gotta let go, and go with it. I won't let anything happen to ya." He said. So I did. I closed my eyes. Placed my head on his chest. Focused on nothing but the music, and the way it felt to be in his arms.

_I guess you'd say, _I heard in the background. As Jasper and I swayed to the music. _What can make me feel this way?_

"Tell me something. Why do I feel so secure when you are around?" I questioned, as I lifted my head off of his chest.

"I'm your mate, Bella. It's supposed to feel like this." Answered Jasper, while he moved us back and forth.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, _the singers sang.

"What do you mean I'm your 'mate'?" Looking up at his eyes, while still moving with him.

"You're my mate. When you born, you were born with your soul inside of ya. Right?" Jasper asked. As a new song started to play.

"Yeah. I guess so. I've never really thought about it." I stated. Looking and feeling a little lost as to where this discussion was heading.

_If the sky that we look upon, Should tumble and fall… _was playing in the background.

"Trust me, you were." he said laughing at my expression. "Anyway, when I was born into the world. Not the vampire world, but when my momma had me. I was born with my soul. Are still with me?" He asked, as I stomped on his foot. Nodding my head and cringing internally as he continued, "When two people meet, and that couple is meant to be mates. It's like a small part of their two different and personal souls, are meant to become one. That's what being my mate means, you own a small part of my soul."

"So were soul mates? Is that what you're saying?" I asked, as I heard _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me….. _

"When you hear the word 'soul mate', you are thinkin' in human terms. Not in the supe or supernatural terms, that I'm takin' about…." He was now trying to spin me around when he continued, "What I'm takin' about, is a literal thing Bella. Your soul calls to mine. Just like mine calls to yours…." He said as he brought our bodies close to each other's again and said, "It's fate, that you and I are together. This ain't some random thing. It's fate, Darlin'. It's both instantaneous and unchangeable." A different song started…_When sun goes down, and burns the tar up on the roof…._As our dance continued_._

"So what I don't have a choice?" I was not liking that idea.

"You'll always have a choice. I promise. But you feel it deep down inside of yourself. You know just like I do, that you've always been meant for me. Just like I've always been meant for you." He said as, _Out on a blanket with my baby is where I'll be…_played.

_What the hell does he want with me? Shut it Swan, and Just let go! Quit thinking so much. _My inner drama driving me nuts.

"Jasper, I know that I should answer you but I can't right now. And that makes me afraid that you'll change your mind, and won't wait until I can tell you how I feel." I said, _maybe I shouldn't have said anything earlier on the porch_. I was thinking.

When Jasper stopped moving us and looked me full on in the eye. He brought his right hand up to my chin. Tilted my head up towards his. While using his thumb to rub my jaw line and said, "Bella, I don't need to hear it right now. I can wait for you as long as you need me too. Hell, I waited this long what's a lil bit more time ta me?" Jasper said seriously. We'd stopped dancing. The music had quieted.

With his face so close to mine. I could feel of his breath on my skin. Looking into Jasper's eyes. His butterscotch eyes held the most sincere longing. He lowered his head to mine slowly, never taken his eyes off of me. I watched him, until his mouth was only a slight distance from my own. I closed my eyes. Waiting, hoping, and anticipating his next move. His breath on my face, smelt amazing. When his lips finally touched mine, so gently, and our lips were starting to moving as one. His lips felt hard, touching my soft ones. I thought that every molecule in my body had turned to mush. Our first kiss, my first kiss ever held such sweetness and devotion. I knew at that moment, that what he had said was true. He'd wait for as long as it took, for me to be able to respond to him. As he knew I would. He pulled away from me slowly. I opened my eyes to see his breathtaking smile. He was radiating pure unadulterated joy. I could feel it from within my own soul. He happiness only adding to my own.

"That's how you make me feel inside. You'll never have to worry that I'll run off on you. You'll never have to worry that I won't be here for you." He stopped talking, and chuckled lightly then finished with, "No matter if it's something simple as helping you make your

mornin' coffee, or supportin' ya through this struggle that you're in right now."

_Oh My God! I could melt into him. _I thought.

Even though I'd just met him. I knew right then that I'd spend the rest of my life with him, by him, and for him.

"Thank you. Thank you for making feel like I'm not alone in this." I said. Never taking my eyes off of his. He's made promises. _He'll keep those promises too, Swan. _My inner voice said.

"You ain't never gonna be alone again, if I've got anything to say about it." He said, as he laid his forehead to mine. "Plus, I seriously doubt that your dad or Aaron will ever let that happen. I don't think there's anyone in the house, that'll ever be that far away from you again. You've been a pretty big part of lives, even if ya ain't known about it til now." Jasper said.

"I don't understand what that means, but I like the sounds of it." I said. Trying to lighten the mood. After everything that has happened to me in the last twenty-four hours. It was so hard to keep my mind, from feeling scattered. _I'm sure that knocking yourself didn't help either._

"Well take me and my family for intense. We moved here, a little over two years ago, knowin' that you'd eventually move on up here and in with your dad." He said.

"How in the world did you know that. I didn't decide to move here until last September." _How can he know something like that about me, before I did? _I wondered.

"Well a few seconds ago, I let you feel my emotions for you. That joy you felt, it's how kissin' you makes me feel. So I projected that onto ya. Empathic vampire, remember?" He asked.

"Yes. You felt my emotions earlier. When I was remembering, the butterflies. So you can take what I'm feeling, feel it, and then send it back to me?" I asked. While Jasper led the way back towards his bed, so we could sit on the end of it while we talked. _OSM, I'm in his room alone, and I'm now sitting on a huge bed with him. OMG! I hope my dad doesn't walk in here right now. Thank God, he doesn't have his gun on him. _I was thinking.

"Yep. That about explains it all, in a nice lil nut shell. Being empathic, is my vampire gift, sugar." Joked Mr. Hale.

"Gift? Do all vampires have gifts? Like x-ray vision or something?" I asked.

From somewhere in the house. I heard Emmett say, "Ah man. That would've been a great gift to have. I could see my Rose naked anytime I ever wanted."

"Did he just answer my question for you?" I was dumbfounded at how that could have happened.

Jasper was really laughing at this point. He was holding my hand and rubbing small circles on my palm. How my hand was connected to other areas of my body, south of my navel, was beyond me. _Damn, this is an amazing feeling_. I thought wistfully. Jasper must have picked on that, because he only laughed louder when my face turned red.

"I love it when you blush like that. You ought to do it more often." He chuckled out.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I said. Trying to hide my embarrassment.

While still laughing he said, "To answer your question, yes. Emmett did just answer your question for you. We're vampires, sugar. Our hearing', eye sight, sense of smell, and mental functions are a lot more sensitive and acute then yours are. And that question you had about gifts. No, not all of us have one. Only Marcus, Peter, Alice, me, and Eddie all gotta them."

"I heard that. Quit calling me Eddie. I hate it when you do that." Answered Edward, from what sounded like the room next door to Jaspers. Then I could hear laughter, coming from all over the rest of the mansion as well.

"Hearing? Like everyone can hear what we're talking about right now?" I asked, horrified at the thought of my first kiss, and this discussion not being a private one. My face must have turn a shade past puce, because Jasper started chuckling again. I knew he was laughing with me, not at me. So I didn't feel offended.

"Yes hearing, but don't worry yourself about it. You'll get used to it." He chortled. "I can feel emotions. Peter, just knows shit. Marcus, can see lines or ribbons of connections between people's souls. He can tell when someone's soul or lifeline, is tied into someone else's. Alice, she's gets visions of the future. Well, she gets visions of a possible future. If someone in that vision, were to change their minds about something. Her visions would change, too. Eddieboy, he can hear every thought that someone is thinkin', but only when the person's thinkin' it." He stated.

"Every thought?" I was now completely mortified. He's heard everything that I've been thinking about Jasper. _Oh no! I want to die, please, just let me die! _I was exclaiming in my mind.

"Well, I guess I need to be clarifyin' that. He can hear everyone's thoughts, but yours baby. So you can stop wanting the world to end right now." Then Jasper was chuckling again. _Oh, thank you God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!…._

" I bet Alice saw me coming." I stated.

"Yep. That's why we moved to this one horse town." I sniggered.

"Ok so here's a couple, of the few thousand questions I have for you." I asked, and looked down at our linked hands, that were resting on Jasper's left thigh. "How old are you? What do you eat? And why do your eyes look different from Marcus', Peter's, and Charlotte's?"

"Alrighty, getting' down to brace tacks I see, Miss Swan." He joked then went on to say,

"As a human, I was born in 1843. I was the second oldest son, of a rancher in Texas. My momma and daddy didn't have a huge farm or nothin', but they were happy. Well, from what I remember, I see'em as bein' happy. My momma had six kids. There was my older brother Jacob, me, Josh, and my baby sister Emma. My momma lost two children at birth. I don't remember much, but I can remember playin' on the ranch with my brothers, and gettin' in trouble with'em. Anyway, by 1859 I was in the army. I was the youngest Major in it. But see, I'd lied about my age ta get in. I was really only sixteen at the time I joined. You had to eighteen, but I was big enough for my age to pass as eighteen. So lyin' really didn't matter."

"OMG, so your what?…. One hundred and fifty years old?" No wonder he said, he had time to what for me. Damn.

"Hey now, don't go makin' me any older then I already am, sugar. Cut me some slack. I'm only one hundred' and forty-one years old. Not one hundred' and fifty." he laughed out, while shaking his head in mock horror. "Am I too old or too young for ya?" _How do I answer that?_ He saved me by saying, "Don't answer that. It's another one of those vampire things, I'm immortal. I won't ever get any older, I won't ever have myself a heart attack, and I certainly won't ever go away in a hard wood box."

"So your stuck at this age? What eighteen forever?" I questioned.

"Nope. I'm stuck at twenty forever. Or until someone sticks a fire up under my ass." he laughed.

"So you can't die? How long will you live to be?" He had my curiosity really spiked at this point.

"No, I _can _be killed. It'd take a lot of doin', and there ain't many that would ever try doin' that. But I _can_ be killed in certain ways. I'll explain that later. Right now, I'm thinkin' that I need to get some food in that belly of yours." he said, as he rose up and off of the bed while still holding my hand. I heard my stomach rumbling. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and that was just a bowl of cereal. He helped me up, and started making his way to the bedroom door. He opened the door, turned right, and we made our way down the hall.

I'd remembered this floor, from the tour that Alice and Rose had taking me on last night. Jasper's bedroom was up on the third floor, and we were walking towards the stairs when I asked, "You never told me what you eat."

"Oh, what are you afraid now?" He asked, while we were laughing and walking at the same time.

"We, the Cullen's only eat animals, darlin'. We think of ourselves as vegetarians. Kind of our own inside joke. That's why our eyes are yellow. We ain't got jaundice. The animal blood keeps our eyes this color. If we were to fall off of our diet, our eyes would be red."

"Fall off of your diet? Does that happen?" _OMG, I don't want to _be_ dinner. I just want to go to the kitchen to eat mine. _I thought dryly.

"It's happened in the past. A much distance past. I've always had a harder time with stickin' to the veggie, way of life then the rest of'em have." he said, as we were making our way to the second floor stairwell.

"So you want to eat me?" I blurted, out before I could stop myself. _Oh, god that sounded bad even to my less sensitive and virginal ears._

His answer blew me away, right into my left ear he said quietly. "Not for dinner darlin'. That'll have to wait for later."

I was metaphorically dying again. I had things going on in my body that I'd never realized could ever even happen to me. At his words my heart started to race, my hands began to sweat, and my pants started to feel funny as I'd walked.

Of course, I've had that last moments before. But that was when I usually at home, and after reading one of those romance novels that my mom loves so much. It's not like I could do anything about that here and now.

As Jasper and I made our way down the last staircase, I noticed that he was looking at me from the corner of those heart stopping eyes. My face and the rest of my body were tingling with the embarrassment. _Why can't I seem to do anything right today? _

**A/N: I promise if you review (while logged in) I will send you a Sneak Peek for Chapter 9.**

**Songs they danced to:**

**My Girl-The Temptations**

**Stand By Me-Ben E. King**

**Under The Boardwalk- The Drifters **

**~Hugs~Izzy**


	9. Complete Disclosure Part 3

**SM owns it all…I just like to play with toys…**

_**The last time… we ended with…**_

_As Jasper and I made our way down the last staircase, I noticed that he was looking at me from the corner of those heart stopping eyes. My face and the rest of my body were tingling with the embarrassment. Why can't I seem to do anything right today?_

**Chapter 9 (BPOV)**

We walked down the last of the stairs turned left, and started walking into what I thought of as the kitchen. Turns out, I was right. It was large. I'm talking 'I'm a chef on the Food Network' large. It had cherry colored oak cabinets, a huge eight burner stove, a subzero refrigerator, black granite counter tops, and a paneled inlaid front dishwasher_. A dishwasher, why can't Charlie have one of those? _I thought. _Oh My God, where is Charlie?_

When we were completely into the kitchen. I saw that Billy was sitting on one of those barstools at the breakfast nook. He looked rather lost in thought, and so decided that I didn't want to disturb him.

Jasper led the way to the fridge, and started pulling out food. _This must have been the lunch that Esme had made for me._ Jasper pulled out the fried chicken, what looked like homemade potatoes salad, some cottage cheese, and a bowl of fresh fruit. He placed everything into a line, pointed to where the plates were located, then stepped away from the counter. I grabbed a plate, and was looking to where I thought the silverware might be. When Billy finally woke up from his thoughts.

"Bella?" I didn't turn my head towards him as I answered. "Hey Billy, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? I should be asking you that question." He said rather heatedly.

"I'm holding up, I think. Where do you suppose a vampire would keep the forks?" I asked, opening the drawer closest to the sink. Not finding what I was looking for, I just kept on going down the line of drawers. Opening and closing them as I went. When I got the drawer closest to the fridge, I finally hit pay dirt. I turned my head to the right and looked towards the breakfast nook, and to where Billy was sitting and said. "I always find what I'm looking for, at the last place I looked." Jasper, was standing there watching me as I moved around the kitchen. He didn't say anything, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say something. I did see him chuckle a little at my bad joke.

"You think that now is the time for joking around? Hell, I don't know why you haven't ended up in the funny farm yet. Your dad's upstairs laid out on one of there stinky, huge beds. Passed out from what I'm assuming is shock and information overload. But here you stand acting like everything's alright. What kind of daughter are you that you jus…."

Billy didn't get his chance to finish bawling me out. Jasper had suddenly quit chuckling and rounded on him, like someone at just called his mom a dirty name. At the same time Aaron, Peter, and Charlotte rushed into the kitchen. They all took up what looked like a military fighting position behind Jasper and I. Peter placed his hand onto Jasper's left shoulder and said, "You can kill the fucker later. Just keep in mind, that your girl might not want to see that shit."

Jasper never took his eyes off of Billy. I've seen many different facials expression over the course of my life. The one that Jasper was sending Billy clearly stated, "I will kill you, _painfully_. Hide your body where it could or would never be found. Then piss on your grave, while doing a happy dance after I bury your ass in dog shit." OSM, I can't let Jasper kill Billy. That's my dad's job after he wakes up.

I wasn't all that happy with Billy either. Keeping a huge secret like that, for so many years. Clearly meant that his friendship with my dad, didn't mean that much to him. And why was I getting the brunt end of this ire? If he should be mad at anybody, he ought to take a good look in the mirror.

I could never do that. Keep secrets. Well, not ones like that from the people I supposedly cared about. I will keep this secret. This vampires, shape-shifters, and elves are all real.

_Just come on over to the Cullen' home, and you'll never think any different. They're just your common everyday human_. My inner voice was overriding my common sense again. With that much beauty in one family. I'm amazed I didn't figure that out right away. If I told anyone the truth, they'd have taken me away in a padded wagon.

"You will do well, to heed this one and only warnin' Quileute. If you ever address her with anythin' other then respect or love again'. I will take you out back, and teach you how to treat a lady. This girl ain't done nothin' wrong. And you're about ready to find out who she's mated to." Proclaimed Jasper, in a voice so rough. One would think he'd smoke a couple of packs of cigarettes a day for the last one hundred and forty-one years.

"Your mated, too? Aaron was right about that? You're Bells' mate?" Yelled Billy. Making me wonder if he had a death wish. I might not know Jasper, Aaron, Peter, or Charlotte very well but I could tell that these weren't people, oops beings, that you fucked around with.

"Yes. It's all true Quileute. Now sit your sorry ass down, and let the poor girl eat her dinner." Said Charlotte. She looked from Billy's face then to mine and said, "Come on sweetie, let's get you some dinner."

She walked over to me, grabbed my right hand, pulled me away from Jasper, and lead me back to the counter that held the cold buffet. I grasped my plate in my left hand holding my newly found utensil along with it, and started loading up my plate. I walked back to the breakfast bar, and set everything down next to an upset Billy.

Charlotte walked up behind me, and set down a huge glass of milk and said, "Ain't you gonna heat that up? It's cold. How can ya eat anythin' that ain't hot?" Her face held an expression of horror, unlike Jasper's earlier, she wasn't faking it either.

"Nope. I love cold fried chicken. It reminds me of growing up and eating leftovers for breakfast." I said as I grabbed the chicken leg in one hand, and my napkin in the other. I didn't turn around to look at my fellow diners. _I'll just sit here close to Billy. If I'm close enough to him, maybe Jasper will wait until my dad can kill him._ I laid the napkin on my lap, and settled in. Everyone in the room was watching me. I felt like I was entertaining them. Like I was a side show act at the circus.

"Would you like some?" I asked, pointing my fork towards my dinner. My curiosity was peaked when Aaron, my King Grandfather, walked over and looked at what I had on my plate. He eyed it carefully. _Maybe he thinks it's still going to jump off my plate and hop around, squawking while hitting it's beak on the floor_. He walked over to the cabinet that held the plates, pulled one out, and looked at me and said, "Where pray tell did you did find that silver colored object within your grasp?"

"It's called a fork, and they are in that drawer by the fridge." I finished, while pointing my right hand pointer finger towards the correct drawer. Aaron walked over to where I had indicated, grabbed his own fork, and loaded up his plate. He walked over to me, set it all down, and turned his head towards Charlotte and asked, "Could you please tell me where you found that glass for my granddaughters white liquid?"

"It's call milk elf, and it the glasses are over there." Said Charlotte. I witnessed that when Charlotte or anyone really talked to Aaron they treated him like a Baptist would a Catholic. In other words, they didn't seem to like him very much. Yes, they showed him respect, but they were Leary of him at the same time. Maybe I should take that as my warning to be cordial with him.

"Are you and I really related? And why didn't you know what a fork or milk was called?"

I asked in between bites of food. If what Billy and Aaron said were true, I'd like to find out about my Grandfather. _Maybe we could become friends. Nah. He only wants you to be his heir._ What the does being his heir mean anyway?

"Yes, you are my granddaughter, and I do not usually eat human food. I do not require it to sustain my being." He said, looking down at his plate, grabbing a fork, and trying to put a fork full of cottage cheese on it. Of course it fell off instantly.

"You should probably grabbed a spoon for that. A fork," I stopped and picked up my fork again, waving it around like a weapon. Scooted my barstool backwards, put my feet on the floor, walked back over to the drawer, and grabbed a couple of spoons.

I hadn't gotten the cottage cheese with my dinner. If I'm going to eat cottage cheese with my dinner, I'd need hot sauce and fresh cracked black pepper on it. Tasty! But instead, I thought I'd have with my dessert with fruit and honey on top. I walked back over to the breakfast bar, and reseated myself. I gave Aaron one spoon while holding onto mine for later.

"A spoon. Ah, I see. No little missing pieces for your sustenance to leak through." Aaron said, like he'd just discovered a new formula to reduce the size of the national debt. All I wanted to say was, "DUH," But I didn't. I had to many questions I wanted answered to be discourteous towards him right now.

"You don't eat food, so your what like a vampire and survive on blood?" I asked.

"No. I do not require food or blood. But I do enjoy both every once in a while. We, the Elves only need a liquid called 'marva' to survive." said my Grandpa.?

_What the hell is marva? And what does it have in it? _I questioned mentally. "What is that?"

"Marva?" he asked, while I bobbed my head to indicate he'd answered my question correctly then he answered with, "Marva, is a liquid that we drink daily. 'The marvel' tree grows in Elfin. The trees grows a type of fruit. It is would complained to humans fruit. A combination of pear and apple. We harvest that fruit. Press it, add it to wooden barrels, and let it cure for at least twenty years. The longer it sets, the more sustenance we receive from it." He replied. Ok, they like to drink. Does it get them drunk?

"Alrighty." was my brilliant reply. I need to change the subject quickly. I thought so then I said, "So tell me about yourself Aaron. What should I call you? I never got that answer earlier." I said, as Peter and Charlotte left the kitchen. While we were eating our dinners. I really hadn't noticed how hungry I'd been, because I was already three quarters of my way through my dinner already. _Esme, is a really good cook. For someone that doesn't eat food, she can cook dinner for me anytime_. My thoughts were interrupted when Aaron said.

"Yes, you are my granddaughter. So I would be appreciative if you were to call me either, Grandfather or Your Highness." He stated, now with his spoon in hand, he stabbed at his cottage cheese again. Getting a spoonful, he raised it to his nose smelt it, made a funny face. Then he opened his mouth and swallowed. A crease came between his eyes, as he received the full flavor of what he's just eaten. And by that face, I could tell that he didn't like it very much.

I finished my dinner, and was about to get up to put my plate in the sink to wash it up after myself. When Jasper stepped forward, grabbed it for me, and whisked it away. While not saying a word. I smiled inwardly to myself about that. _He really will be here to help me, even with the small stuff._ I thought. When I remembered that Billy sat there next me, and he wasn't saying a word so I said, "Where's Jacob and Harry at? They were here before I went to take a nap, but now I don't see them anywhere."

"A nap? You went into shock, and had to be carried up the stairs and laid out. You didn't just take a nap girl, you passed out on us." He said, with an air of condemnation in his tone but he finished with, "Harry had to go home. So Jacob ran him back."

"Speaking of unanswered questions. You still need to complete two of my older one's for me." I re-asked Billy, "What did my mom say about that journal. And what's in that treaty."

Jasper came back to me from towards the sink. I was sitting between Aaron and Billy so he didn't have any room to sit, so he just put both of his hands on my shoulders and started rubbing them while Billy said.

"Alright, your mom came by my house one day. Sarah and the kids were at the doctor. It was almost time for summer. I remember Sarah wanted to make sure the girl's had there shots up to date. Anyway, your mom came by crying. She had a old brown leather journal in her hands, and she was getting pretty big with you at the time. She asked to come inside. I wondered at the time if Charlie was alright. When I asked her, she said he didn't know that she was there. But that she needed to talk about something serious, and wanted me to keep it from Charlie. I wondered if she wasn't cheating on him, but after she started talking I knew she was just scared out of her mind. So I had to explain to her about us Quileute's and our history. She said that from what her late mother's journals had said, she'd already become educated on vampires. So I explained to her about the treaty." Billy stopped talking. When my Grandfather got up to put away his dirty dishes, glass, and silverware. Billy didn't looked thrilled towards Aaron, but I let it go. I really just wanted all the information I could get at this point.

"Anywho, I told her what the treaty meant, and that we the Quileute's couldn't tell her about every detail. To say your mom went ape shit on me, is a complete understatement. Let me tell you." I noticed that Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle walked into the kitchen. _I guess they are just as dumbfounded as I am right now._ I thought. "So I had to tell her everything, it's not like she didn't know already anyway."

"Yeah. She might have known, but you still blew the treaty wide open." stated Emmett.

"We should kick the shit out of you for that." He said, while leaning on his elbows on the countertop.

"I'd like to see you try, McCarty. My boy would kick your ass, from here to there into next Friday if you tried." Billy challenged Emmett. I wasn't ready to see another fight. I'd already seen and heard too much for one day. So I put my dog in that fight by saying, "The next person in this house, that wants a fight. I'll feed that person a full cup of this cottage cheese." I threatened. Every supe backed down instantly, with the exception of Emmett.

"I'd like to see you try little girl. I'll take that bet, and make one your way too." He answered with, "If I can't make you laugh, in the next hour. Then I'll make you eat a lady bug." Said Emmett. I wasn't in the mood to laugh. So I said. "Game on. Ok, go ahead and finish Billy." While rolling my eyes in Emmett's direction.

So Billy said, "Yes. I might have broken the treaty that day, but I had no other choice. In the treaty with the Cullen's. It says that if they bite or feed from a human, our Wolf protectors can and will kill them. And yes, it also says that the we Quileute's cannot let anyone know that the Cullen's are vampires, but your mom had me over a barrel with the information in that journal."

As Billy was talking, I heard noise coming from upstairs. Alice, Rose, Peter, Esme, Edward, Charlotte, Marcus, and Peter were walking back into the kitchen. They were all talking and joking around. They seemed so relaxed. _I wish I could be relaxed_. So I asked a question to the room, "Where's my dad? I'd like to go and wake him up."

"I'm right here Bells." I hadn't noticed when he walked in. But it made me feel a good deal better to see him face to face, and know that he was going to be alright.

When he broke up my thinking and said, "Any news on Renee?" _OMG, Billy's right I am a horrible daughter. I hadn't tried to call her since my dad and the Quileute's got here_.

When Jasper said, "While you and Bella took your naps.." he paused while my dad shot me a look. He didn't know that I too, had passed out. Jasper continued, "I retried both your old home and cell numbers. I took your phone Bella, I hope you don't mind.." I was shaking my head indicating that that was fine with me. _He could take whatever he wanted as far as I'm concerned_. "So, I also tried the school in San Luis Obispo, and the office lady told me that she hasn't even been in to set up her classroom yet."

I lost it. _How can this be? No, I can't believe this. I won't believe this! _"What do you mean she hasn't been in yet? She was supposed to start teaching on Thursday. The same day I start my senior year." I said, as the traitorous tears starting rolling down my cheeks. Jasper had removed his hands from my shoulders when my dad entered the kitchen. He was still standing behind me while he talked, but I really needed to feel his hands on me. His soothing touch was something that I did not want to be without at this moment.

"Ok, it's looking like we have a missing person to file in California. Has anyone tired to call Phil yet?" Asked my dad, using all of his years as a cop to make decisions, and wise choices. Lord knows I didn't have enough sense to blow my own head off right now. "No, I forgot all about Phil." I started patting my pockets looking for my cell phone. Why, I didn't use my own earlier, was beyond me. My mind must be that fucked up right now. _I can't remember that I own my own cell, and I can't seem to remember that my mom is married. Snap out of this funk you're in, and get your head out of your ass, Swan. _My self-loathing thoughts said.

Jasper's hand, snapped out towards me and my cell phone was in it. So I grabbed it, hit the last numbers that had been called, and found Phil's cell number. It's pretty late into baseball season at this point, and I knew his team wasn't on a winning streak or anything, so hopefully he'll answer his damn phone.

All the supes in the room, my dad, and myself were either sitting or standing in the kitchen by the breakfast nook. As I dialed the last real lifeline, to my mom that I thought I had.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring

"Hi there, you've reached Phil. Sorry, but I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Leave you name and number after the beep, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye."

I waited for the damn beep. Once it sounded I said, "Phil, it's Bella. I can't get a hold of mom. I tried the house and her cell, but they were all disconnected." As I am leaving the message, I saw Emmett and Edward dart off towards a computer in the entryway between the kitchen and living room as I continued to say, "A friend of mine tried calling the school, and they were told that she hasn't even set up her classroom yet. We both start school on Thursday, so I know that that should have been done already. I'm really scared that something bad might have happened to her. So when you get this message, please call me back. Call my cell. I really need to hear from you…I guess that's it. I'll be waiting. Bye."

After I ended the call, I slammed the stupid cell phone on the counter. I was getting mad now. Why can't someone I know down there at least answer a damn call the way I wanted them too? Was that so much to ask? Charlie brought me back from my revelry by saying.

"Alright, I'll call the police station in San Luis Obispo. A missing persons report from another cop, might set things into motion faster. Once they find out I'm her ex-husband they take this seriously. I'm sure we'll find your mom baby, calm down for me," said the best dad in the world. As he walked over wrapped his arms around me, and held me as I cried. My dad isn't usually all that touchy feely, but I guess he knew that I was about ready to go off the deep end.

"I'll need to go down to the station to make those calls. Why don't you go home and try to sleep some Bells? You look like you could need it." said Charlie, blowing all of his comfort with that sentence. _Do I look that fucked up? Great, now I'm not only messed up in the head, now I look messed up on the outside too._

"Umm…Mr. Swan. Rose, Charlotte, and I will be glad to let Bella stay with us. We already have a guest room with her name on it. Why don't you let us take care of Bella while you do your job?" Piped up Alice. I really didn't want to be alone right now, so staying here would kill two birds with one stone.

Charlie's expression showed that he wasn't liking that idea to well. He kept moving his eyes between Alice, Jasper, and I. Maybe, he knows that I kissed him? Nah, he was passed out. I was brought out of my wonderings when Esme said, "Yes, please allow Bella to stay with us. We'd take excellent care of her. I have everything already set up, to tend to her needs." _How did she know I'd like to stay here? Umm…Alice! She must have seen this happening. Ok, I can overlook her hyper-ness now_. I was looking into my dad's eyes praying, that he'd just let me stay here while he worked. He would only be a call away, and really wanted to spend more time with Jasper.

"We will come with Charlie. Marcus and myself, I mean. We have some influence as well. I will call a few close acquaintance's that we call upon for there help, in this matter as well." said Carlisle. _I bet you wouldn't want to meet those acquaintance's in a dark alley somewhere_. I shivered with that last thought.

Edward and Emmett, walked back towards our group. They were both clutching papers in their hands. I couldn't make out what they said, but by each of their retractions this looked like it might finally be some good news.

"Emmett and I were able to hack into California Bell Wireless Services data base. The last known transmitter, that pinged on Phil's cell phone seems to be located somewhere near Chicago. I took that as an opportunity to call Jenks, and have him get someone there to locate Phil." Stated Edward. _Damn, who needs .007 when you got the Cullen's?_

"That sounds like a fine start. Good job, my son." Said Carlisle proudly.

"I was able to get online, and find a local minor league team near Chicago. The Joliet Jackhammer's. They were facing the Arizona Sidewinders' tonight. With the time difference between here and there, that game ought to be just about over." Said Emmett, poofing his chest out.

They knew where Phil was at least. That's a start. Hopefully we'll find mom with Phil.

Now, I just gotta wait for Phil to call me back.

"Alright. Bella can stay here with you guys. If she wants too? Do you want to stay here? I can take you home, call Deputy Tim and he can sit with you while I work." Asked Charlie. He still didn't look like he liked this idea, but he could see were I didn't want to be left alone, and unguarded at the minute. I was to busy crying and losing it to answer audibly, so I just nodded my head on his chest while thinking…

_Maybe, I need to stay here for my own protection. Who knows what happened to my mom. Maybe someone took her. To hold her over Aaron's head. He's a King after all. Does anyone know that Renee is Aaron's daughter? Do those people know that I'm Renee's daughter? If they took her to lord over Aaron, would they do the same thing to me?_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when Charlie said, "Yes, you want to go home? Or stay here?"

"Here, I'll…_sniffle_…..stay here." I answered.

"Fine. But Esme I want her watched. Do you understand?" Everyone understood Charlie's answer. It implied, "don't leave my daughter alone with Aaron or Jasper."

"I understand completely Charlie. I will treat her like she's one of my own." Answered Esme. I looked up from my dad's chest to see Esme beaming with pride. As Charlie backed away from our hug, and let me go.

My dad turned and started heading to the door, when Billy said, "I'm coming with you too. This is just as much my mess, as it is yours." He rolled away from the bar stools, to be behind my dad as he continued, "I'll fill you in on everything I've learned so far today. You aren't going to believe half of it." I heard him say as Marcus, Carlisle, and Billy followed my dad out towards the cruiser. By the look on my dad's face. Billy had some major ass kissing to do, to make up for the lying he has done over the years. _Good! _I thought.

Everyone wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room. This time when I sat on the couch, instead of sitting next to Jasper, he pulled me up and onto his lap. My head was laying on his shoulder. I couldn't get the feelings of pure dread out of me. I wanted something about finding my mom to happen now. I had so many questions I wanted answered, and my mind and body both couldn't take much more. From my perch on Jasper's lap, I watched as the other Cullen's took seats, and got comfortable.

How much my life had changed in the last twenty-four hours, was as different as night and day. I now have what I hoped is a _boyfriend? _No, that word doesn't fit. What seems to be a caring and loving extended family, and a grandfather who's a King. My mom is missing. I have a lump the size of Texas behind my left ear, and a heart full of, not love, not yet, but complete caring for Jasper. As I was thinking I notice Peter looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he wanted to say something so I said, "What is it Petey? What do you want to ask me?" I might as well find out what he wants.

"Well, you know that we can all hear, every word that is said in the house, right?" I nodded my head, remembering just exactly what they all might have heard, and cringed internally as he continued, "you and Emmett here made a bet, there sugar. And it's been about one hour and seventeen minutes since that bet was placed. Emmett didn't make you laugh. So you won the bet."

My head popped up and off of Jasper's shoulder. And my eyes met Emmett's. He was shooting Peter, a death glare that would put a lesser man in his grave.

"I won? I have never won a bet in my life. And the one I really could have cared less about if I won?" I said, shaking my head in disgust. _That's just my luck?_

"Ok, where's the tub of cottage cheese at?" I asked.

Emmett looked like he was about to bolt from the room. Everyone else was rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard. _If I can't find my mom, by God I'm gonna make Emmett eat this damn shit, to get my mind off of her_. I joked to myself.

At the time I was thinking this, both Peter and Edward jumped off of the couches and started to hold Emmett down on the hardwood floor. Rose and Charlotte had left the room, but now we're back carrying the tub of cottage cheese, like it was the damn crowned jewel England. It was laying within both of Rose's delicate hands. When she reached my perch of Jasper's lap. She bowed gracefully, offering me the tub with poise. Charlotte came up behind her, bowed, and laid a spoon in my hands. Both of their faces, it held nothing but humor, mirth, and feistiness.

I grabbed the cottage cheese from Rose's hands. Then the spoon from Charlotte's. I stood up, and walked over to Emmett and proclaimed. "I, Isabella Marie Swan have won our bet. You Emmett Cullen…" I stopped looked at Jasper to make sure I got Emmett's last name right. Once Jasper nodded that I was correct I finished with, "…have lost our bet. It's now time to pay the piper. And that piper would be me, asshole!" Everyone left at the mansion Esme, Edward, Alice, Rose, Charlotte, Peter, Jasper, Aaron, and myself were dying we were laughing so hard when by time I finished my proclamation. I was so proud of myself I could have peed my pants, and not even worried that I wasn't wearing a Depends at the time.

Peter and Edward, brought an old poor Emmett sized teddy bear up and off the ground. Peter put his right hand on Emmett's massive jaw and pried it open. I opened the cottage cheese, put the spoon inside the tub, pulled out the largest spoonful of cottage cheese, that I've ever seen, and shoved in as hard as I could into Emmett's open mouth. After Peter removed his hand, Edward brought up his left hand. To help Emmett chew it properly.

I thought that Emmett was going to die. He was holding his breath. Refusing to swallow. When Edward said, "You made me eat a whole piece of that retched chocolate cake last night. Now you have to take your own medicine. Quit being a baby, and swallow it already."

I thought that I couldn't laugh at this moment with my mom being gone. But I was proven wrong again. It seemed like I was meant to be here, and in the middle of this ridicules scene right now. Not ten minutes ago I was crying over my mom, but now I'm crying because I'm laughing to hard to catch my own breath. _Laughter really is a gift to a wounded soul._

Emmett still wasn't breathing and I started to get worried. I've held my breath underwater at the community pool as a kid. But Emmett held his breath like he didn't need it. _Maybe he doesn't need to breath_. So I thought I'd add a little more coals to the fire and said, "You better hurry that bite up, you still have at least another three quarters of a cup to go." My words brought on a round of laughter that could have probably been heard all the way Seattle. We went on like this for an unknown amount of time. It felt so good to be able to let off some steam, even if it was at Emmett's expense. But eventually I settled back down and onto Jasper's lap. I'd wait here to hear from my dad or Phil.

Yes, my life is crazy. And I'm not sure as to were it's heading. But I know that where ever it leads to that I, now have a whole new family that's going to take this crazy ride with me. I felt like I was truly home for the first time ever…..

**A/N: TY for all of your Reviews and Add's. I really love getting those in my inbox. If you send me a review, I'll send you a Sneak Peek at Chapter 10. **

**Hugs~Izzy**


	10. To Be or Not To Be

**SM owns it all….I just like to play with her toys…**

_**The last time…We ended with…**_

_Yes, my life is crazy. And I'm not sure as to where its heading. But I know that where ever it leads to that I, now have a whole new family that's going to take this crazy ride with me. I felt like I was truly home for the first time ever….._

**Chapter 10 (BPOV)**

"That was worth the price of admittance, right there! Jasper we should've found your girl earlier. This girl can hang with vampires' anytime she wants." Chortled Peter. As he winked his right eye at me. He'd regained his seat on the couch, next to his wife Charlotte. His hands never left her skin as we were talking.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you, Peter. But I don't need cottage cheese to do that, do I? You remember last night, and how we all met? My klutz-o-queen routine should keep you entertained for hours." I retorted. Jasper's lap, had become my own person chair again. I could really get used to this.

Poor Emmet, had to leave after his third spoonful of cottage cheese. I'd finally gave in, and said that he'd had enough. Edward was crowing, about how wonderful it was for the big lug to finally get a taste of his own medicine. Come to find out the Cullen's boys liked to bet, on everything from who's car was faster to their favorite football 's teams.

It's about two in the morning and I'm exhausted. I'm sitting here, in the living room with a bunch of vampires and Aaron. It was a lot easier for me to do then I'd ever thought possible. As I sat perched on Jasper's lap rethinking everything. My mind kept wondering why? Why, was this so easy? Why, didn't I freak out and run when I'd had the chance? I mean after all Marcus, Peter, and Charlotte eat people like me for dinner every night.

When Jasper had told me that he was a veggie vampire. That knowledge made it seem easier for me to relax, and not be so nervous round him. Or so I'd thought it did. But I was just as comfortable, around Peter and Charlotte as I was around Jasper. Why, is that?

"You'd better stop thinkin' to hard there girl. Your gonna give yourself a brain hemorrhage." Drawled out Peter.

"Sorry. I lose myself in my thoughts to much I guess. Old dog, old tricks." I replied.

"What's ya thinkin' about darlin?'" Asked Jasper.

Everyone left inside of the mansion was still sitting here on their prospective couches. Waiting for news or for their loved ones to return. I'd found out that Alice and Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie were all married and mated. And had been for several decades. Same with Peter and Charlotte. So that brought me back to wondering about Jasper. Has he always been all alone?

"Lots of stuff. My mind just won't switch to off tonight. Too much information, in too short of a time I guess." I answered.

"What kinds of stuff?" Asked Esme. She was coming in from the kitchen holding a coffee cup in her beautiful hands.

I didn't feel completely comfortable answering with the whole truth, so I split a hair and said, "Where do I start? I'm really worried about my mom. All of this new found knowledge is more than a little overwhelming…" As I was talking and looking at the hardwood floor. Jasper tilted as head, and gave me an appreciative look. And said, "Your holdin' somethin' back. What is it? There ain't no secrets in this family."

"It's nothing really. Just errant thoughts running through this crazy brain of mine." I said, as Esme placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate in my hands.

"It ain't that errant to me. Now tell me." Demanded Jasper.

I really didn't want to talk about this, but when push comes to shove. I'll give in now, and save my fight for a good battle. Not that my body or mind, could put much of a fight right now anyways.

"I was wondering why I feel so comfortable around all of you. It's like somewhere in the back of my mind, I find all of this.." I stopped and pointed between the vampires and Aaron and continued, "…normal. It's like I was already born, with all of the weird stuff already hard wired into my brain." There I'd said it. I'd laid my cards out on the table, and prayed that my pair of three's, would be enough to bet a pair of Kings.

"You were born like that, Isabella." Said my Grandfather.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Now I was really starting to catch my second wind, and I needed to listen up.

"Do you really believe that most humans, would be able to handle such secrets or information in the way that you have? You are my granddaughter and my Heir. How did you put it…..Your brain was hard wired weird? It was." Said Aaron.

"So what are you telling me? My minds not out of order? I was born to be here and here now?" I questioned.

"YES." Was resounded throughout the living room by eight people at once. Ok, so the word 'people' is pushing it, but it works. I figured that they are just as much 'people', as I am. So why am I second guessing myself now?

"Why, in the world would you ever believe yourself to be defective?" Asked Charlotte. I was really starting to like her. She seemed like an easy going, never take things to seriously type of person. Kind of like me.

"I've never really fit into a box. You know? Like when my classmates or teachers thought that things were one way, I always thought that they were another. My mom called me an analyst for years. She always said that I'd make a great lawyer someday." I felt sad thinking about my mom. I wonder why Phil hasn't called me back yet.

"You think differently that doesn't make you a freak. Here we are telling and introducing you to vampires, shifters, and elves and you end up thinking that you're the weird one?" said Edward, while shaking his head in disbelief. He and Alice were sitting on the floor by the love seat. Alice was nestled in between Edwards legs, and he had his back to the couch.

"Even my dreams are different from what most people's are. Last year, in my physiology class we had to analyze your partners dreams. Mine were so screwed up that the teacher gave my partner a grading curve. Sometimes…I don't know…I'm just different. Always have been and always will be. I've always said that normal was just a setting on a dryer."

As I gave my little speech Jasper's grip on my tightened. Aaron looked like he wanted to have my old teacher killed in a painful away. But it was Rose that just sat bobbing her head in agreement with me.

"You know your dreams have been tampered with, right? You knew that right Darlin'?" Asked Jasper.

"What do you mean tampered with?" How can someone tamper with my dreams? How is that possible. While contemplating this suggestion, I noticed that Aaron was looking rather sheepish. _No, those were just dreams. He really couldn't have been in them. He's an elf, Swan! Heaven only knows what he can do…Wake up! _My inner drama wouldn't let me off the hook.

"Grandfather Aaron, would you care to explain this to me? I know that I've seen you before. Yesterday afternoon when I first met you. I remembered your face from my dream, plea…."

Jasper's expression went from tense, to out and outrage in less than a nanosecond.

"You didn't! Aaron so help me God, if you did you're a dead man. Peter go start diggin' his grave NOW!"

"Hey now hold on a second…" I was holding my left hand onto Jasper's chest, and turning my head between both him and Aaron. I thought that holding him back from Billy was bad. _It's only getting harder to keep Jasper's fury under control. Why is that? _"…I'd like a few answers before you have a go at him. And I'm too tired to deal with much more then what I already have on my plate." I said, while turning around on Jasper's lap to face Aaron.

My Grandfather was looking at the hardwood floor. _Maybe he's hoping it'll swallow him up now? _I thought but said, "Tell me what's going on. Why were you in my dreams? Tell me about what you, being an elf means. What do you have to do as the King? And what will I have to do as your Heir?"

I was hoping that my dad, could be here to hear all of this. I was worried about him, my mom, and Phil. Then it hit me. "Hold on to that thought." I pulled my cell phone back out of my pocket, looked up into Jasper's eyes, and prayed that I might get some answers.

..Ring..Ring..

"Bella what's wrong? It's 2:14am, and you should be in bed." Said my Dad. He sounded so worried, and tired. That I wondered if I shouldn't just let everyone else tell him later. But that isn't what I did.

"Sorry to worry you dad. I'm just sitting here, and thought you might like to hear this conversation. Have you found anything else out about mom? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bells. Billy went home a couple of hours ago. He needed to take his blood sugar counts. Though Carlisle offered to do it here, Billy refused. Something about the smell of human blood and vampires. I gotta tell ya Bells, those two really don't like each other."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just being a stubborn old fool. Anyway, Billy did inform me of what's happened there yesterday afternoon and evening….Errr…ummm.. Bella are you sure about this…umm…mated thing with Jasper. Billy said that it's kind of like…ah… the Quileute's imprinting, but that the connections between the couple is almost deeper then imprinting." Questioned Charlie.

"I don't know yet, but it does kind of feel that way, I guess. Kind of strange, huh? But I do remember Harry telling that legend at one of the bonfires. So ya, it kind of feels like that."

"Oh!…umm…Ah.. Anyway, since we left the Cullen' house. Carlisle hacked backed into the wireless services data base again. The last ping from your mom's phone was from a tower about five miles from your home. Around 7pm, the night you left. I'll be back there at the Cullen's house in the morning, and we can discuss what's going to happen from here on out, Ok?"

"I'm shocked Chief. You know hacking into computer data bases is against the law. You might end up getting arrested for something like that." I was trying to make my Dad laugh. I knew that he wouldn't be happy over the mating thing, but I also knew that he like his old buddies took those kind of legends to heart. _Maybe that's why he's taking the weird crap so easy. He's been raised on them_. I thought.

"So what's going on at the house, that you had to call your old man at 2:17am, and bother him?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, I don't really know where to start…. When I about ten or eleven I started having some crazy dreams. They were cool, and they didn't scare me. But they were intense, you know what I mean?"

"Like deja vu or something. You need to explain this better Bells. I'm to tired, to try guessing right now." I knew that my Dad was just as wiped out as I was. Why aren't any of the Cullen's or Aaron yawning? _Why, am I the only one using tooth picks to keep my eye lids open?_ I wondered.

"No .. well .. maybe. Hold on let me put you on speaker phone, so we can all hear what's going on…." I took the cell phone away from ear, and hit the button on the side… "Dad, can you hear you hear me now?"… Man, do I sound like a bad commercial… "Yeah baby, I can hear you." My Dad answered.

"Ok, well when I was around ten or so I started to have these crazy dreams. They weren't all crazy, but they just seemed so real. My normal dreams are in black and white, but these 'the crazy' ones were so vivid. The colors in these dreams were like nothing I can even describe to you. In them I would be walking or talking, to a man that looked just like Aaron. Yesterday, when I met him for the first time. I recognized his face instantly as the man from my dreams….."

"What do you mean the man from your dreams?" Questioned my Dad.

"Well, I was sitting here talking to the Cullen's, and we started talking about how I have always felt different. Anyway…I was telling them how last year in one of my classes. When the teacher assigned a dream study, to be done with a partner. My dreams were so screwed up that the teacher, had to give my partner a grading curve."

"Which teacher was this. I'd like to give this butthead a call. I think I've got a few choice words to say to him or her on this matter. What did Renee say? Why is this the first time that I'm hearing about such a thing?" Asked Charlie. I noticed that the longer he talked the higher and louder his voice got.

"Dad just let it go. Please, for me?" _Why does everyone seem to be getting so upset over the small stuff? _I wondered.

I there is one thing in life that I'm completely used to. It's people treating me like I'm the weird one, or the odd girl out. Everyone has always kind of looked down there noses at me. Like they were a better person then I am. I'm not saying this to make myself sound all poor, poor pitiful Penelope. It's just a fact of life, that I've grown accustomed to.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you listen to me, and you listen to me good. Do you hear me? You should never have been treated any differently, then any of your other classmates. What that teacher, did was not only degrading to you. But it gave the other students in his class to right to think, that they could treat you differently then they were allowed to treat the other students. It's called discrimination. And back in the sixties is was outlawed. You've read about that right? God, I hate to think about what all they are not teaching you in school these days." My Dad said, from the other end of the phone line.

_He really thinks that I'm that stupid? Well, thanks Charlie! What you just said, was just as bad as the teacher had done. I really appreciate that…_ My inner voice sounded out with tons of sarcasm.

"Charlie, if there is one thing that Bella is not. It's stupid. What you just implied makes her sound that way." Said the voice of reason in my life, Jasper.

"Well, ….I…umm, didn't mean it that way. That isn't what I meant to say at all…..I'm sorry Bells, if it came out that way. You know I'd never mean that… God, it's hard to deal with all of this crap as a long distance father. If I'd been there Bella, you'd better damn well bet that you'd have had one less teacher, teaching at the school of yours. Sorry baby."

"Don't worry about it Charl…Dad. It's no big deal. Anyway, we got to talking here. And Jasper said, that my dreams have been tampered with. When I looked at Aaron, I mean Grandfather he seemed like he might have some answers to obtain from him. I asked him why was he in my dreams. What being an elf means. What does he have to do as the King? And what will it mean to be his Heir?….I thought that you might like to know these things too. So I called."

"Well, at least you keep me informed. Unlike your mother." Oh God, Charlie is going to give my mom, hell for all of this once we find her. If we find her. Just like when Charlie calls me Isabella, he only calls Renee _my mother. _When he believes that she's in the wrong. _OSM! I hope we find her_.

"I believe that the floor now belongs to you Grandfather Aaron." I said, while moving my hands in his direction.

Looking sheepish Aaron started with, "Isabella, your dreams were the only way I was able to communicate with you. When you or any Elf, is in their dream state our minds are open to suggestion…"

"Any ELF?" I screamed, as I jumped off of Jasper's lap. I was advancing on Aaron Bayne. I'm gonna give this son-of-a-bitch, a new asshole. I'm not some elf. I'm just me. Weird, crazy, and unable to dream right, Isabella Swan. Simple, easy going, and trusting. _What the fuck?_

This time it was Emmett that stopped me. He'd just came back inside after his food ordeal. He wrapped his massive arms around my waist, and was holding me back. All I wanted to do was get my hands around Aaron's redheaded neck. Jasper got up off the couch and came to stand in front of me. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face. He must have been using his gift, because all of my fight just left me instantly.

"Hey now. I thought you said that you were too tired to stand another fight. If you want to kill this lil fucker just say the word, but let me do the dirty work. Your dead on your feet. Let's just calm down, and take a breath. Alright?" I hate when people say alright, like they're asking permission for something. But Jasper was right. I didn't have the will to fight right now. My dander might be up, but I really just wanted answers.

"Bells, listen to him baby. Just calm down and know that whatever, all of this means. I'll be here for you. No matter what's revealed, you're always going to be my baby." Said my Dad through the speaker phone. As Jasper and Emmett lead me back to the couch. When they turned me around. I saw that Rose, Esme, Charlotte, and Alice were all up and on their feet. _They got my back. Wow, they like me too. Even if I'm a freaky elf. God, I'm gonna kill Renee for this bullshit. _I thought. Edward and Peter were shooting Aaron death glares from there prospective seats.

I was starting to sit down on the couch. Jasper pulled me onto his lap. His grip on me was tighter on me then it was earlier, but I felt safe and secure. My new life's motto. Everyone but Rose took their seats. She walked over to our couch, picked up my feet, and placed them on her lap. She started rubbing my calves and feet. As I buried my face into Jasper chest and started crying. _Why, am I so easily lead to tears tonight? I've never been a crybaby before. Now, when I want to be strong, I can't find the will to be so._

"Bella, I know what it's like to find out your something, that you don't want to be. But let me suggest, that you just let Aaron finish his end of this. Let him give you all the info in one shot. It'll make it easier for you in the long run. Trust me, I've been where you are now. It'll make it easier, I promise." Said Rose. I looked up from Jasper's chest, grabbed her right hand that was on my leg, and held on for dear life. While nodding my head for Aaron to finish. I placed my head back on Jasper right shoulder, and waited while I cried softly.

"Yes, Isabella you are an Elf. You are only a small percentage Elf, but you are my only bloodline left to become my Heir. Your mother passed, on her birthright. Which pushed this providence and title of being my Heir onto you. Most of our kind, do not undergo the 'Arising' until the age of thirty-five. My father did not allow my Arising, until I was of proper age. As I was willing to allow Renee, that same courtesy as well. But since your mother passed on her right, and since she is now past the age to allow her to 'Arise'. Being my heir has fallen onto you…."

From the other end of the phone line I heard what sounded like every object, on Charlie's work desk hitting either a wall or the floor. I could hear what sounded like Carlisle and Marcus, struggling to restrain my Dad. The fighting and commotion from the other end of the phone, told me that I was right to think twice about letting my Dad hear what Aaron was saying. _Damn it, I can't win for losing_. I thought, as I heard things on the phone quiet down. Aaron continued.

"If something should ever happen to me, and with you being my only Heir. You will have to except the full weight of this title. Or you will have to bare another of our bloodline to continue on our legacy. With you being mated to a vampire, the chance of you will ever baring our family another Heir is not likely. Unless I, were to intervene on your behalf…."

_Bare him another Heir? I'm a seventeen year old, virgin. You have to sex to get pregnant, the last time I checked, and I'm not having any sex. OMG, what if Jasper and I have sex? What does he mean 'with you being mated to a vampire, my chances of having a baby is lessened?'_ I was thinking this while Jasper grip on me became tighter.

It was like he was trying to pass his knowledge, of the supernatural world through me with his gift. But I was either to dumb or to tired to try to understand him. As my Grandfather continued…

"With your mother being past the age to 'Arise.' Her time started and ended, when she reached the age of thirty-five. She only had a human year, to become an full Elf, like me. I have had to hold off many threats, to our throne over the last seven years waiting for you to become eighteen. I would have given you the same right of age, as we usually permit, but I am unable to do so now. I have many people, within my own kingdom trying to take our families title away. Your family heritage, my Isabella, goes back so far that it would take months to explain every detail to you. I am the sixteenth leader, to be borne of our line. I am over thirty-seven hundred years old. My father, passed after he had ruled for more than eighty-three hundred years…."

I'm sure that my facial expressions, passed for nothing but shock and awe at this point. Renee did this to me. She was being her typical selfish ass self, and put me in charge of her responsibilities. My mom has NEVER, not once in my life put me before herself. I learned that when I was young. I've always had to cover her sorry ass, but she has NEVER once covered mine. _I'm going to kill her. I will find her. I pray I find her alive, so that I can kill her_. My plot for revenge was short lived. Because Aaron started again,

"The day after your eighteenth birthday. We will start your Arising Ceremony. Within that ceremony it will be announced publicly to the whole supernatural world that you are my one and only Heir, until you can produce another. If you choose to do so…."

I had to cut in this time. Aaron, my Grandfather King has said it two times now, and I just couldn't hold off anymore. _God, I'm getting to be just as bad as Alice_. I thought and then said, "What do you mean, if I choose to have an Heir. And why in the hell would it be unlikely for me to have an Heir with a vampire?"

I knew that I had just met Jasper. But if what he'd said about us being mated was true, and deep inside of myself I knew already that it was true. Then someday many, many years from now. When I'm like forty or something maybe we'd have a baby together. Not now, but maybe someday.

"Bella, we're vampire's. Our bodies are frozen, at the age and stage that we were at when we were changed into this life. Our bodies cannot change. In order for a woman to have a baby their bodies would undergo a huge revolution to produce a child. And ours simply can't. We are unable to reproduce through our loins. We can only reproduce through venom." Said Rose. She was looking like someone had just killed her every hope and dream. The expression did not set well on her face.

"That's why you didn't want to become a vampire. That's why you know how I'm feeling about this 'You're an elf thing'?" I asked.

"Yes, when I was human the only thing I ever wanted was to become a wife and mother. When I was transformed it was without my knowledge beforehand. If I'd known then, what I know now. I'd have asked Carlisle to just let me die. But that didn't happen for me. And it's sounding like it won't happen for you either." Stated Rose.

_No, I'd have a choice. We'll find Renee. Aaron can work out some type of deal with this elf cronies, and my life can go back to normal. Well, as normal as my life ever was. _I thought. As my Dad, Carlisle, and Marcus came bashing in the front door.

I'd forgotten that we were talking via a cell. My Dad could have been in New York when I'd called him. But I knew that he was at the office. So they must have left, to come here. After the fireworks started.

Not only did my Dad look like he was out of his head with anger. He was being restrained by both Carlisle and Marcus. If I thought that Jasper's expression, earlier to Billy was a death glare. Jasper's held nothing compared to my dad's right now_. Charlie was going to find away to kill an immortal elf, if it's that last thing he ever does. It probably would be the last thing he did, too. Swan, you've got to go and calm your Dad down before he has a heart attack on you. _I thought, as I got up and off of Jasper's lap. And ran at my Dad, full speed, and crashed into his arms.

"Bells, I'll take you away. You and I can forget that this has ever happened. You can live your life, the way you've wanted to. We can leave all of this craziness behind us, and never look back. Please, please baby let's go. Just you and I, and I swear I'll make a good life for you." My Dad promised, as I sobbed into his wrinkled shirt.

"I don't think I can .._sniffle_.. leave now dad. This whole .._sniffle_.. thing has been chasing me since I was .._sob_.. a little girl. I just think that now, is the .._sniffle_.. time that I've got to pay the piper. No thanks to mom .._sniffle_.. of course." I bawled out.

"You listen to me, you idiotic elf. THIS IS MY DAUGHTER. I could give a flying fuck what you think she ought to be doing. You don't have any say over her life. I DO. Not her mother, and certainly NOT you. And as far as I'm concerned you, can go back to wherever you came from, and let those people who are trying to take what's yours HAVE AT IT!" I'd never, in my enter eighteen years heard my Dad curse. Never. I couldn't see Charlie's face, but I'm sure that the color in it was past red, and straight into purple.

"Dad, please. Please, Daddy for me. Calm down. I'm already missing mom. And we aren't sure where Phil's at ye…." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

_Hey…. Batter, Batter… hey, batter, batter swing….step up to the plate up to the plate Haus and do your thing…_ Ringtone started playing out of my phone. Phil's Ringtone.

Jasper had my cell out and opened, before the whole thing even finished playing. I looked at the time on cell as before I placed it to my ear. It read 3:47am.

"Bella? Did I wake you? I got your message, and I haven't been able to reach your mother either." Said Phil. His voice sounded like he was either very tired, or he was being a complete jackass right now. _I guess you'd better find out, Swan_. I thought.

"No you didn't wake me. I can't sleep. Not with everything that's go on." I said. My voice sounded weak, even to me. I sounded like I, was one second away from losing it again, and I really wanted to get through this conversation without another crying jag.

"Well, I'm in Joliet, IL right now. My teams, has been on the road for about four days now. I haven't heard anything from Renee since I left. She dropped me off at the airport, the day before you took off for Washington. I really didn't think about it. You know how your mom is. She forgets where she left that damn cell phone charger, and just doesn't bother to plug it in. Usually when this happens your home, so I can just a hold of you instead of her to get a hold of her…"

In other words Phil was saying. _"If you'd have been there, with your mom where you belonged. Then I wouldn't be in this mess right now. I have a game to play. I shouldn't have to be chasing my wife around!" _Guilt!

My mom losing her charger, was a daily occurrence. I could see where Phil would think that. But Damn it. Why was any of this my fault? _Guilt. I left, she fell apart, and went missing. Great, now I have guilt, on top of worry!_ I thought, wonderful.

I left my life in California and my mom, so that her and Phil could start a new life together. I did it completely for their benefit. Now he's acting like this is all my fault.

I was having a hard time really talking to Phil. With all of the supernatural shit I'd learned, lack of sleep, and worry I was under. I was having to watch my each and every word that came out of my mouth. I didn't want to let the fucking cat out of a bag.

I needed someone to have this conversation with Phil. But who? My Dad? Nah, that would just be to awkward. Carlisle? Nah, to formal and long winded. But who? One of the Cullen's or even Aaron would probably handle this much easier, then I'm having this conversation. Jasper said that he'd help me through this. Maybe he can handle Phil for me. I wasn't in any shape to be handling this right now.

"Umm, Phil. Charlie has called in every favor that his department has ever been owed at this point…" My eyes turned up to met Jasper's. I begged him with my eyes, and prayed he wouldn't get pissed off about what I was about to say next, "…We also have a family of friends here in Washington, and they are trying to help us out too. I'm so tired that I'm not sure if what I'm saying, is coming out right. I think you might get better answers to your questions from one of them…" I stopped talking, as Jasper's hand come up. He held it palm side up, and was asking for the phone. Thank God. Maybe, now I can just complete lose it.

Japer grabbed the phone, and my hand at the same time. He brought that phone to his ear. And started talking, while leading me back to the couch.

I didn't care that Charlie or Carlisle was here right now. The place that I felt safest at the moment was sitting on Jasper's lap. So that's where I went. I crawled up on the couch, and onto his lap. Rose had taken a seat next to Emmett, and left the couch for just Jasper and me.

As I laid on Jasper's chest. I heard through the vibrations of his chest, as he answered all of Phil's questions. About things like the one clue we had. The cell phone ping at the tower a few miles away from our house. It was discussed if Phil should leave the team in Chicago and fly out here. Or if he should just keep calling us for reports.

Jasper told Phil about the missing persons reports, that my Dad had filed. I could actually hear both ends of that conversation, from Phil's yelling from the other end. Phil said that he'd file one of his own too. Since he was the new husband and all. _Whatever jackass, just do what you got to do already. You aren't helping me here. Your just adding guilt onto my worry. _I thought, as I now sat crying into the collar of Jasper's shirt.

At the end of the conversation, it was decided that Phil would stay with the team. He would file his own missing persons report. And that we were to contact him the moment we found anything else out. Phil said 'that he was only a flight away if we needed him.' _Just what I need. I pissed off step dad, giving attitude to my real dad. I don't think so asshole._ I thought. Jasper ended up giving Phil his word to call with any more info and hung up. As he handed me back my phone, I looked at the time. Out of routine, more than anything else 4:43am.

In less then and twenty four hours my life has become a zoo. _I even got the animals to go with it_. I thought. The sleepiness was making my mind wander. But I really just wanted to go to bed with everything there was to know out there. So after a crying session, I looked up and towards Aaron asked him to finish what we'd started earlier…

"Aaron, please finish this. I want to go to bed, and process everything. I don't want little bits and pieces missing. Just give the rest to us in one swoop." I asked, while tucking my head back under Jasper's neck.

I'm not sure where Marcus and my Dad sat down. But Carlisle joined Esme on her chair, as Aaron started talking again.

"So I ended telling you, about the difficulties you will have baring another Heir. I guess I should tell you what an 'Arising' is. When a Elf or any other supernatural being, ascends from one type of being to another. There is a transformation, that must take place within the beings body. With vampires, it is accomplished through venom. When a shape-shifter or shifter, it is through their genes. It usually takes place during purity, and will last for as long as the shifter keeps changing into his or her other form…." Aaron paused, I'm not sure why, but he did. Then he said, "..Jasper could you please calm Charles down?"

I turned my head to the left to look over Jasper's shoulder. I saw Marcus holding my Dad back again. Damn it. This has to stop. I turned my head back to the right, and whispered into Jasper's ear, "Please keep using your gift on my Dad. I know that you think I'm your first priority and all, but he's my Dad. And I love him, please?"

Jasper broke up my begging, by saying into my right ear, "I love it, when you beg. But don't worry. I'll help your dad out, darlin'." _OMG, he did not just say that to me, in front of everyone! _I quickly ducked my head, back under his chin to hide my face.

I guess once my Dad was under control. Aaron continued, "..Our Arising, is another form of transformation. From one type of being, into another. Right now, my Isabella you are only ¼ Elf. I am a full blooded Elf, and your mother is a ½. Once your transformation is complete you will no longer be human, at all. You will be a full blood Elf, as I am. Your body and facial structure, will resemble more like mine. Your life span will be greatly increased. You will most likely live an unknown amount of millennia as each Elf does. Blood will run through your veins. Your heart will beat, but only when it needs to. After a few hundred years it, will no longer need to pump your blood. And your heart will eventually stop beating altogether. After your transformation, like most other supernatural's you will no longer need human food or rest. Though as you witnessed earlier, we Elves can and do indulge in both from time to time. Most Elves enjoy resting, as well. We can communicate, with each other through our dreams. Your senses will be heightened as well. Your vision, hearing, sense of smell, and the feel of any material under your fingertips. They will all be heightened." Stated my Grandfather is one fell swoop.

"Are there anymore questions that you have, my Isabella?"

"Umm…I have one.." Asked Charlie. Now that Jasper was working his gift on him. My Dad was acting like he always does. Cool, calm, and collected. _God, where was Jasper at when I broke my arm? When I was seven and staying here for the summer? And my Dad freaked out_. I thought.

"Alright Charles you may proceed." Said Aaron. _God he isn't gaining any brownie points with my Dad with that attitude_. I thought.

"What will, MY BELLS, have to go through in order to gain all of these perks? I mean, with every good thing in life, there is a lesson behind it right? This isn't going to be a cake walk for her. What's the price she's gonna have to pay?" Asked my Dad. _OMG, I never thought about that. _

"The Arising is done by magic, Charles. The magic is passed from one generation to the next. So I would be the one, to pass my magic down to my Heir. I will not lose any of my powers with the transformation. My powers will only be more enhanced. After the Arising, Isabella will have to learn and practice what she has been given. Each Elf brings a new and different twist to there family line. So each transformation ends differently…." Aaron paused, stood up, walked over, and knelt down in front of me. From Jasper's lap, I lifted my head, to look my Grandfather in the eyes and he said.

"My Isabella, my transformation was painful. It could not be compared to the pain that a vampire must endure, but it was painful none the less. It lasted four days. Once my father, placed our families magic onto my body. The pain started slowly, but eventually became quit excruciating. Since you are so young, I am not fully aware of how your body will change. Such as your growth to your full adult potential. But know that I will be here for you each step of this process. You are our families last living Heir. I am unable to produce another. So this is something that you will have to do. Can I count on you? Will you become my Heir?"

OMG, I don't have an answer for him. I need time to process all of this. I need more time. What am I going to do about school? Where will I live after this, if I go throw with it? What about Charlie, Jasper, my mom, and everyone else that I love? I have to many questions to say yes or no, right now.

So instead I said, "Right now, I can't give you an answer. You're going to have to give me some time. I need to think and to learn more. Before I will even think about giving you my answer. Right now, I just want to go to bed. We'll all start off fresh in the morning." _There that's as much as he's getting from me tonight_. I thought to myself.

"That sounds like a good start, my Isabella. But I will be expecting your answer. I will give you two weeks." In other words, 'I will not be taking NO as your answer.'

Everyone broke up into smaller groups then. We all stayed in the living room, but the discussion quiet, hushed, or whispered. I finally asked Jasper one more question, "Do you sleep?"

"No, sugar. Vampires don't need it. But you do. Let me help ya? I can make you rest peacefully, for as many hours as you'd like baby. How does that sound?" Asked Jasper.

"That sounds like a plan. Please, can you do the same for my Dad? He's under just as much stress as I am." I asked.

Jasper dent his head to mine. Placed a feather light kiss upon my lips and said, "Night Darlin'."

And that's the last thing I remember until I woke up the next afternoon…..

**A/N: The ringtone was: Trent Tomlinson's/ Hey Batter, Batter**

**If you send me a review. I'll send you a little bit of Chapter 11. **

**Hugs~Izzy **


	11. Tonight

SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …

**Just so you know. THaTH starts in August 2004.**

***Lemon Alert***

**If you don't like them then skip TODAY (JPOV) section!**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Jasper bent his head to mine. Placed a feather light kiss upon my lips and said, "Night Darlin'."_

_And that's the last thing I remember until I woke up the next afternoon….._

**Chapter 11(BPOV)**

To say that the last several days haven't been eventful, is like saying the Titanic hit an ice cube. My life has gone from just weird to completely crazy. I moved back here to Forks nine days ago. In those nine days, I've moved twice. Found my vampire Mate. My Mom has come up missing. My Dad has gone off to California, in hopes of finding a lead on her. I found my long lost Grandfather, oh ya, who just happen to be an elf and a King. The list just keeps going and going…

***Six Days Ago***

**Monday, August 23rd, 2004**

I'd fallen to sleep on Jasper's lap last night, after the longest day of my life. And I'd woken up in a beautiful bedroom. Its walls are painted gray, and of all the accents were done in a bright teal green color or black. It had one whole wall of nothing but windows. Those windows over look to the river and forest, that runs behind the Cullen's home.

The wall to the right of this massive black wrought iron slay bed was nothing but bookshelves. Those black selves held both hard cover and my favorite soft covered books. There were pictures and a few knick knacks scattered around as well.

The wall at the foot of the bed held two black painted doors, one on either side of a gorgeous black antique desk. On the top of the desk was a brand new Apple Mac Book laptop. And a Bose sound docking system that my I-pod was already hooked to. Above it hung a 46' flat screen TV.

To the left side of the bed, there were Cullen's family pictures on one side. And my family pictures on the other. They were hung on either side of the two huge black double entry doors that were in the middle.

There was a chair and ottoman in one corner. The fabric that covered the bedding and curtains also covered the chair. The silk material was in a black and white floral pattern. _If I ever designed a bedroom just for me, this would be it._ I thought. As I got out of bed to handle my morning needs.

I'd opened the door to the left thinking it was bathroom. Nope. It was the closet filled with so many clothes and shoes. It looked like a designer's warehouse had puked in it. I shut that door, and walked to the right side door to find the most extravagant bathroom. As I took care of my morning needs. I noticed the huge claw foot tub, the vast shower stall, and a marbled top double sink. This bath was the size of Charlie's whole top floor at home.

I walked back out of the bathroom. Alice the hyper queen herself pounced on me. She'd laid out a clean outfit for me, and said that Charlie was up and needed to talk. That Esme was busy making breakfast for us 'eaters' and that I needed to get a move on it.

At breakfast I'd learned the plans. That Carlisle, Marcus, Billy, and my Dad had made. They were all going to California in hopes of finding some missing clue. To help us locate my Mom. I'd begged them to let me go with them but I got turned down flat by Dad. He said 'that we weren't sure what we were dealing with. And until we did I'd be staying a safe distance from anywhere that he thought of as a crime scene.'

We really didn't know what had happen to Renee. I prayed that she wasn't harmed or that she hadn't abandoned me. But I got that weird feeling in the pit of stomach every time I thought about my mom.

My Dad and the others left six days ago. He calls daily. We talk a lot about the Aaron situation, my new classes with the Cullen's, and he brings up Jasper a lot.

It was decided before my Dad left. That Esme who has three different teaching degrees, would home school me until January at the earliest. With everything going on and for my safety and protection they wanted me under lock and key. We didn't know if this was a plot against either some enemies of either The Cullen's or The Bayne's. Or hell this could have been a weekend trip to Vegas, for all we knew about what really happened to Renee.

***Four Days ago***

**Wednesday, August 25th, 2004**

Turns out that room I mentioned before. It's mine. Alice, Rose, and Charlotte had all decorated right after the Cullen's had moved back in to the mansion. Now that Charlie was gone and with unknown and maybe no threat out there at all. Everyone thought it best that I move in with the Cullen's. To be watched twenty four seven by wide eyed, over hearing, and with a couple of them being completely annoying, vampires. That's mostly for Emmett and Alice. And let's not forget about my Grandfather. He was staying too.

I woke up this morning to the sounds of a little bell going off near my ear. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. So I rolled over and closed my eyes again. I was just on the cusp of falling back to sleep again. When I heard that damned bell sounded again. I rolled over and cracked my eyes. And saw a very amused Emmett looking down at me.

"It's your first day of your senior year. And you're going to over sleep. Tsk … Tsk … Tsk … I hope the teacher gives you a detention and makes you stay after school to clean the blackboards." He said as I stuck my tongue out at him. _Blackboards they're now dry erase boards! Duh!_ I laughed mentally at Emmett.

"Listen here Emmett McCarty. I know for a fact that my first teacher likes me. And I bet he won't make me do any detentions after school." I said with as much convection as my voice would hold.

Jasper's my first teacher. School really isn't supposed to start until tomorrow. But there's a huge civil war reenactment near Olympia today and we're going to go and watch it together. Jasper was hopeful that it'll be accurate but he very much doubted that it would be.

"You know I really like having you here. You're funny when you wake up and you fall down all the time. And when you get mad or upset your skin turns the coolest shades of red. Then add the fact that you give out crap just as well as you take it. I say we keep you around if for nothing else for entertainment purposes." Emmett said. He was wearing his goofy grin and trying like hell to keep from laughing.

I pushed passed Emmett got up off the bed, and made my way to the bathroom before shutting the door. I turned around and said, "Listen here jackass if you make me late for my first dat... I mean first day of school. I'll have Rose kick your ass!"

"Did someone say somethin' about kickin' Em's ass? Cause I'd love to get in on that action." Peter said. As he waltzed into my room like he owned the place. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Emmett.

"Yep I did. Can you handle that for me?" I joked.

"Sure thin' sugar but I'd like to talk with ya first if you don't mind."

Peter and I've had a couple of chats during the last few days. Come to find out him and Charlotte; don't usually live with the Cullen's. They own their own home in Texas. It's set on the land that Jasper's family once owned when he was still human. Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter all owned it together now.

Peter had told me how Jasper and he had met one night back in the Thirties. Peter was in the military at the time and was on leave for a few days. He'd gone to Houston to meet some girl and ended up becoming Jasper's vampire child instead. He wouldn't say much about those first few years he'd spent with Jasper. But from what I've gathered from different conversations going on around me. They were in some type of a war together. They became best friends over time and when Peter found Charlotte. Jasper somehow let them leave the war without permission. A few years later Peter and Charlotte came back and dragged Jasper away with them.

Jasper only stayed with Peter and Char as I've started to call her, for a few years. Then he somehow managed to find the Cullen's. I heard something about Peter and Alice setting up a meeting between Jasper and Carlisle in Philadelphia or something to that effect. I'm hoping that today I'll get some better details from Mr. Whitlock.

I'd found out yesterday that the last names Cullen or Hale were just to help the vampire family keep up on their human façade. Jasper's real last is Whitlock just like Peter's. Peter didn't remember his real last name so he took on his maker's. They'd said that happened quite a bit with the vamps not remembering things after their changes.

"Sure Petey what do you want?" I asked I'd come to sit on the bed and took Emmett's spot after he'd left.

"I wanted to chat with ya about you and Jas. I know that you'll think I'm pryin' or somethin' but there are a couple of things that we need to talk about ok?" He paused as I nodded my head at him then he continued "I'm not meanin' to cause you any embarrassment but there's something's about being mated that you ain't heard about yet." Peter said as he looked me in the eye.

I knew that before we left the house today someone was going to be having this talk with me. But I thought it'd be Esme. Not Peter. _OMG, I'm getting the Mating talk with a guy. EWWW!_ I thought. It's bad enough that I have to go through this shit but I know that every supe in this house is too. Not only am I receiving this shit but so are they. _Oh God, vampire and elf hearing. Just let me die, please_!

"This ain't any sex talk…. Well ok maybe it's a lil bit of a sex talk but hell girl you're a seventeen almost eighteen year old healthy young thin'. I'm sure you know all about sex anyways." said Peter, as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Um... Yeah... Sure. So if this isn't about sex or not mostly about sex. Then what's up?"

I was trying to understand and comprehend most of this supernatural crap but I'll be damned if there wasn't a hell of a lot to learn.

"You understand that since you're mated to Jasper. That part a small part of his very soul resides inside of you. You also know that a small part of your soul belongs to him right?" I nodded my head so Peter would keep going "When a vampire is mated we're unable to harm their Mates. It's impossible for Jas to harm you…" I found I really liked Peter's nickname for Jasper so when we talked he'd used it all the time. "…You and Jas are a Mated pair but you aren't fully mated yet. For ya two to become fully mated you'll have to have sex…." I knew that my face was turning puce again, my eyes were bugging out of my head, and my mouth was hanging open. But what else was there for a girl to do?

"Durin' that first time Jasper will bite you Yes it'll hurt like hell. But there won't be any venom invalid…" I'd learned in the last few days that once a vampire bits. Their bloodlust usually takes over but that they don't always have to exchange their venom with the person they're biting… "He can't hurt ya because you're his Mate. For you to be changed into a vampire you'd have to ask him to change you or be in a bad condition. It's almost impossible for him to change you without your permission." Peter stopped talking and gave me a few minutes to process this shit. _What about the damned treaty? _I thought.

After I'd pulled my head out of my ass I said "You mean like….Oh God …. What about the treaty?" I was saying while shaking my head trying to clear it out.

"Calm down sugar... It's all natural and instinctual. His bite is just to show other supernatural's that you're his Mate. Like human fingerprints vampires teeth impressions are each different. Anyone and Everyone that see's that bite mark they'll know you belong to him and as far as the treaty goes. Well the wolves bite their imprints as well it's instinctual like I said." _I hate needles how and the hell am I supposed to except this shit? Biting me, Sex, I'm a virgin for Pete's Sake._ I stopped thinking when Peter wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"There's all type of mates. Take Carlisle and Esme they're Bonded Mates. Not only is Carlisle her Mate but he's also her maker. But most of us we're what are known as Orthodox Mates. That just means that we didn't create our mates. We found them after a time as I said earlier there are a lot of different types of mates out there. We'll teach you them as we come across them. Shhhh..." Peter was trying to calm me down. "It'll be ok Sug. Everythin' will work out Jasper cares more about you then anythin' else in this world. Shhhh... Just calm down now... Shhhh" Said Peter while patting and rubbing my back.

When I got up this morning I was only thinking about how much fun today was going to be. I was excited to be getting out of the house for a change. Don't get me wrong the mansion is gorgeous and has every amenity a person could ever ask for, but I needed a change of scenery in the worst way. Not to mention some alone time one on one with Jasper but now I'm scared. He can't hurt me he can't change me but I was now in information overload. _It's just too much on top of everything else_ I thought.

"Go on now Go get your pretty ass cleaned up, and just take it one step at a time Ok Sug." He said as he released me from his hug and stepped out of my room.

I sat there on my bed just thinking. After sometime I finally got up and finished getting ready. I made my way to the kitchen and found Jasper making me breakfast again. He and Esme have been taking turns cooking for me. You ought to see the cooking schedule they have worked out. Jasper sat a plate of crepes filled with a creamy cheese mixture and fresh strawberries on top in front of me.

"Do ya need any whipped cream on them Darlin'? I bought some thinkin' you might like it." Jasper said just like Peter he wiggled his eyebrows at me. _OSM I knew that everyone would've heard what Peter and I talked about. Fuck!_

"No thank you." I said as I stared at my plate like it held the correct answers to my screwed up life. I heard Jasper laughing as he walked out of the kitchen and I started to eat.

"Hey Bella how was your breakfast?" Alice asked as I was washing up my breakfast dishes.

"It was wonderful of course. So while I and Jasper are gone for the day what are you and the other Cullen's going to do?"

When it was decided that I was staying home from school this semester Alice and Edward decided to stay home with me as well. They won't be studying with me but they planned on being my tutors. It was also decided that Jasper would teach me History. Esme got Economics. Alice is my new French teacher. Carlisle wanted to teach me Chemistry but until he returns Emmett and Rose will teach me. And Edward got the task of teaching me Algebra 2. I hate math he'll have his hands full with me. Esme thought that a music class might be nice. So Peter and Jasper are going to start my guitar lessons soon.

"Oh you know I thought I might check out the newest styles from my favorite designer's fall lines. There's still another month until fashion week in Malan and France. So online shopping will have to do for now." Alice shops like most of us blink. It just comes naturally to her.

She'd told me that thanks to her visions The Cullen's were set for money for at least the next five hundred years. Even if Alice never followed another finical vision again which she knew she wasn't likely to do.

"Alice since we've talked about your visions before. Umm…can you tell me why you can't just look out or whatever you are doing and find my mom?" I'd been wondering that since last Sunday but never found my nerve to ask her. I know that Alice or any of the others never really got offended when I'd asked a question. But sometimes I felt like I was an idiot for not knowing something's.

"Well I could see you before you were here because you've got a connection to Jasper. I see vampires best because I am one. I see human so, so because I was one once but I see the people I'm closest to the best. I've never met your mom and I've got only the vaguest of impressions of her. So I'm sorry but I can't see anything about her at all." Said Alice she seemed like she was upset with herself. _She has her limitations she should quit riding herself so hard._ I thought.

I heard Jasper coming back into the foyer. I knew that he was waiting for me but I couldn't leave with Alice upset like this so I said "Alice I didn't mean for you take my questions the wrong way. I wasn't blaming you I just wanted to know why you couldn't see her is all. Please don't get down on yourself about this." _OSM I hate putting my foot in my mouth!_

"I know that you've got to stop being so hard on yourself Bella. There has never been and there will never be a stupid question. We all just keep forgetting that you're so new to all of this. You run along now and have fun with Jasper…." She'd stopped talking and started giggling. I mean truly giggling like a thirteen year old girl. She giggled as she continued

"…I left you a small ... _Giggle_.. Gift inside the glove box but... _Giggle_.. don't open it until after the.._Snort_.. show." She finished saying as we walked out of the kitchen. When we walked by the stairs she took off running up them.

I walked up to Jasper he wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me to him tightly. Over the last few days we'd become more touchy feely with each other, and I was really starting to relax and enjoy the feel of his skin on mine. It amazed me how with just the simplest of his touches or the feel of his breath on my skin could make my body respond to him. It was like my body and his were made for each others, and with everything I now know I guess they were.

"Are you ready to go Darlin'? Do you have everythin'?" Jasper asked.

I had my digital camera, my cell phone, and a few bucks in my purse. "Yep."

We walked out the back door and towards the pole barn out back. I couldn't for the life of me call this monstrosity a garage. A garage is something you parked one car in. A double garage you parked two. This thing held every car that the Cullen's owned, and let me tell you this thing held a hell of a lot of cars. As my Dad would say, "This thing holds more cars than Carter has liver pills" whatever that means.

We walked up to the blue truck and Jasper opened my passenger side door. Once he's helped me in. He ran vampire fast to his side and got in himself. Once he'd got this thing roaring we pulled out of the pole barn and turned onto the Cullen's driveway. Jasper and I didn't talk much until we got on the interstate.

He did have the radio going a classic rock station was playing as we got onto I-5 south towards Olympia. We were heading to Turnwater Historical Park which is just south of Olympia. Jasper started talking about the different seating options we'd have once we got there. I watched as the beautiful scenery as it paced by my window. I was nervous after Peter and my talk earlier this morning my every nerve felt like a livewire.

Jasper stopped talking grabbed my hand and pulled me back from my worries by saying.

"For just today let the day be about just you and me. Let your worries go and just let this be a day of fun. There are so many wonderful things in the world that I want to show them to you. But I'm willin' to take things one step at a time. This is just our first date…" He started laughing and said "Even if you told Emmett it was your first day of school." He finished with his right eyebrow raised at me like a challenge.

"Yeah ... Yeah... I know I just didn't feel like putting up with anymore of his crap this morning. He'd ride me like a horse if I let him know that I'd thought of this as our first date." I said.

"Nope that's my job baby." Jasper said while laughing.

I wasn't sure what he was laughing at and I prayed that it was at me. What did I say that made him laugh like that? So I didn't say anything back I just sat there thinking.

God I love his laugh. You know how when some people laugh it just doesn't seem to suit their personality. Some people like to slap their knees without making any real sounds when they laugh. Others like to shout or bark out there laughs. Jasper's laughs were somewhere between a chuckle and sexiest damn chortle that I've ever heard. His laugh suited him to a T just like everything else about him it was perfect.

He sat there in the driver's seat while holding my hand. I sat there and just stared openly at him how this God of a man hasn't been snatched up and married before now was beyond me. _Married? WTF, where did that one come from?_ I thought I was trying to hide

my feelings and that wasn't something that I could do easily with Jasper.

He'd told the other day that just like Edward couldn't read my thoughts. He'd sometimes had trouble locking onto my feelings. That if I'd thought hard enough about not wanting him to feel my emotions I could sometimes block him and pull it off somehow. He didn't seem as if he liked that idea but I sure as hell did. I loved the fact that my thoughts and sometimes my emotions are private.

As I was sitting here thinking I noticed how Jas was looking at me out of the corner of his butterscotch eyes again. He has a shit eating grin on his face the one that made me think things like, _what would it be like to really kiss him not these little pecks that we've been giving each other, but real open mouth kissing. OMG I can't believe me the virgin is even thinking this stuff_. I was pulled away from my wonderful day dreams when Jas started laughing as we pulled into the Historical Park.

"You know darlin' whatever you're thinkin' about I like it." He said as he was snickering at me.

How do I do this? Ok who do I know that's nothing but sex on legs and what would that person say? Errr … umm … Rosalie! How would she handle this situation?

Over the course of the last few days she and I have really started to become close friends. Yes she's all bitch on the outside but on the inside she's a wounded as a women can get. I've learned that some women just need to put up that Bitch Wall to keep from getting their feelings hurt. It's a defense mechanism in some women. Rose just happens to be one of those women.

"I bet nothing like an ego boost Huh?" I asked as I winked my eye in his direction. I'd hoped that I got the flirting thing right and by Jasper expression I sure as hell did GO ME!

Jasper's mouth was open and his eyes weren't watching the road. They were staring directly into mine and God I loved it when he did that. How just his expressions could affect my houchy was a damn good thing let me tell you? Wow!

I started laughing damn it Rose wouldn't laugh. I guess this flirting thing wasn't really up my alley but Jasper found it extremely funny because at that moment he was almost doubled up he was laughing so hard.

That's one of the things that I really loved about Jasper. Our personalities were so close to each others that what most people would find as one of my deadpanned jokes. Jasper thought they were cute and funny just like I had intended them to be. He just understood me or he "got" me as my mom use to say. _Nope I'm not going there. This is mine and Jasper's day not going there!_

Jasper pulled into the back of the American Legend hall and paid for the parking. He parked the truck about a quarter of the way back into the parking lot behind from the hall itself. He got out of the truck and walked over to my side. He held my door opened as I gathered up my stuff.

He must have done things like this before because he opened up the back door of the truck and pulled out a backpack for my items plus a small cooler. I was grateful that he'd had the forethought into coming prepared _like a boy scout! No he was in the Army stupid!_ I thought.

As walked out of the parking lot and into the crowd that was trying to cross the busy street. Once the cops finally stopped the traffic and let us pass. We walked into the park there were venders everywhere selling everything from those funny bumper stickers to real antique 1800's women's dresses. There were thousands of people here the sights sounds and smells were so overwhelming to me. I really wanted to spend the day alone with _my_ Jasper I smiled inwardly to myself at that thought My Jasper.

As we walked passed one booth I just couldn't stop myself from stopping and taking a look. Come to find out it was owned by an Amish family they'd driven all the way from Indiana to be at the fair. They were selling homemade hand stitched quilts. These were heirloom quality quilts the one that caught my eye was a huge California King sized double wedding band pattern. The quilts colorings were breathtaking. The back ground was jet black the intertwining circles were teal green, white, and the prettiest blue. This quilt was beyond words I fell in love with it instantly. Not only would it match my new room but it brought back memories for me.

My Grandma Swan had died way before I was born. Charlie had kept some of her things like jewelry armoire filled with hers and her mother's custom jewelry. Her old yellowing wedding dress and her hope chest filled with old, soft, and warn homemade quilts. I'd always assumed that she'd made them but for all Charlie or I knew her mom could have made them.

Every summer when I was younger Charlie would let me pull one of my grandmother's quilts out of the old hope chest. I remember how that blanket would always smell of cedar for the first few days of my stays with Charlie. The quilts made my stays in Washington that much more pleasant. I miss not having one of those now.

Jasper must have seen the look in my eyes and felt my melancholy mood. He walked over the Amish man and inquired about the quilt in question. The next thing I knew it was being taken down off of the display wall and boxed up. Jasper pulled out his credit card and bought it he never even looked at the price tag. He just punched in his security code to his credit card grabbed his box and strolled over to me.

"You bought it? You never even looked at the price tag." Growing up with Renee the price tags were the first things I looked at. She was a teacher for Christ's Sake we weren't poor, but we couldn't afford to go spending money on things that weren't needed either.

"Yes I bought it for myself. We've got a long day of sittin' and watchin' ahead of us and I'd like a nice place for my ass to sit." I was blushing and looking at the ass in question.

Some women like a guy with a well defined chest. Some women love blue eyes. Me I'm an ass girl Jasper had one of the asses that I'd just loved to watch as he walked away. It was firm and round Perfect Just like the rest of him. I must have been staring because Jasper said.

"See something you like Sugar?" While he wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Yes I do. And I don't mind if you know it too." Rose would be so proud of me right now.

Jasper laughed at me as we started making our way to where the mock battle was going to take place. The crowd was growing quickly and we were having a hard time finding a spot to sit.

The location for the battle was in-between two small hills the battle would take place in the valley below so each person would be sitting on a hillside to watch it from above. The trees and surrounding forest were amazing. These trees where big enough that several of the younger watcher were climbing in their limbs to watch from even higher above.

We finally found a spot to lay his new blanket out at Jasper set down the cooler and opened the box. Once we had the blanket out we spread it long ways to give ourselves a little buffer between the next blanket and ours.

It wasn't a sunny day and the weather was a bit on the cool side. I'm used to 100 plus degree day, and when you find yourself suddenly sitting in a 70 degree days. Your body goes into quite a bit of shock I'd worn my jeans and an Alice approved sweater but I was still trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

Jasper opened the cooler pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and a cup. He'd poured me a cup and put everything back inside then closed the lid. I sat people watching while Jasper sat and watched me. I felt both instantly subconscious and turned on at the same time. When I was about to say something a huge bang went off in the distance causing me jump at least foot off the blanket.

Jasper was lying on his side while I was sitting Indian style on the blanket sipping my hot cocoa. The cup in my hands almost spilt out but I kept it together long enough to keep that from happening. Jasper let out a small laugh and started rubbing my thigh to calm me down. I swear that my temperature went through the roof when touched me like that. I know that my face and my whole body turn beet red and it wasn't coming from sunburn or the hot cocoa.

"It's just a warning charge the cannons are located on either end of the field. See?" As he pointed to either end of the field.

There were men wearing what looked like official and authentic uniforms milling about. I could see some women as well they were gathered around huge black iron tubs. Whatever they were making it was enough to feed an Army literally. The women's customers were just as amazing as the men's were.

"Are these like the real uniforms from back then?" I asked.

"Well for the union's soldier's yes. For the confederate soldiers we were lucky to have boots on our feet by the middle of the war…."

He went on to tell how hard it was living back then with the union soldiers overtaking the railroad lines. Supplies were few and far between how most of his time as a Major. He'd have to battle the war of too many people and not enough supplies. Not real pitched battles.

"The War of Northern Aggression was won by starving most of the Southerner's out of existence." Jasper said while shaking his head like he was trying to shake out some horrible memory away.

By the time we'd finished talking about the real war the battle had been started and played out. Jasper didn't seem as if he'd enjoyed watching most of it but told me what was accurate and what wasn't.

The crowd around us had dwindled down to a few families or couples eating their dinner on their blankets. Jasper opened our cooler and pulled out a pre-made dinner for me. I had a couple of deviled eggs, coleslaw, a baked potato, and a thick slice of the roast beef from last night as I grabbed my fork and started to eat. Jasper pulled out two wine glasses he popped the cork on a bottle of wine as my eyes bugged out.

"Jasper I don't drink Cops daughter remember?" I asked, shocked.

"It's sparkling grape juice my Bella. Calm down Darlin' I wouldn't try to get you drunk." He laughed as he poured us each a glass.

"You don't drink grape juice why are you pouring two glasses?" I asked as he looked me in my eyes.

"I do today it's our first date and I want to celebrate with you." He always tried to make me feel comfortable. He'd drink this just for you _OMG, I love him for this. _I thought then thought again_ No Just love him_.

When the full realization, of my new revelation hit me. Jasper's eyes grew wide while I was thinking his face broke into an absolutely gorgeous smile. Without saying any words he knew then without warning he projected his feelings back to me it was the most euphoric feeling that I've ever experienced.

Jasper leaned in and started kissing me with such passion. I forgot about my dinner the people around us my mom my dad everything. In that moment nothing and no one else mattered. The world seemed to stop spinning on its axis lines and moved around nothing but him and me. His left hand left the blanket and came up to cup behind my neck. Jasper pulled me to him and our bodies started to tangle together as one his tongues brush my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly as our tongues started fighting for dominance. He won but I was enjoying this feeling too much to worry about it right now. Our hands started to roam freely over each other bodies and I was lost in a never ending moment of pure bliss. This felt so right I never wanted it to end.

Jasper's mouth broke away from mine first but his lips traveled down my neck to the pulse point of my neck never taking his lips away from my skin. We were feeling each other's bodies for the first time. Jaspers hands left my back and started moving lower towards my waist. My right hand had found purchase in that head of golden blonde curls. My left hand explored his vast chest I was lost in him as I whispered into his ear "I love you Jasper."

Jasper pulled his face away from my neck and he laid his forehead to mine. He was looking me in the eye as he said "And I love you." We stayed tangled up in each other for a few minutes just enjoying the way the other felt after a while Jasper said.

"I think that we'd better get goin' we've still got quite the audience right now and if I don't stop right here and right now I might never let you go."

I didn't want to agree with him but I did give in. With much regret I pulled my body away from his. He ended up just repacking my dinner as Jasper filled the cooler one last time I folded up his blanket and we made our way back to the truck.

No words were said No regrets were held Jasper held my hand all the way home that night. We didn't need to talk we just bounced our feelings off of one another. It was the perfect first date.

***Yesterday***

**Saturday, August 28th, 2004**

When I got up this morning it wasn't on my own Nope. Alice, Rose, and Charlotte were all waiting in my room for me I'd been enjoying my dreams. They all revolved around a certain make out session on a double wedding band quilt with my Jasper.

I was still euphoric that we'd admitted our love for each other and how his body felt to mine. Yes I wanted do more that day at the field and after all of these wonderful dreams and knowing what his hands and mouth could do to my body. I think I'm more than ready to take that next step.

I'd talked to the girls yesterday I'd told them what had taken place on the hillside with Jasper. I told them how understanding and compassionate Jasper had been with me. How he hasn't pushed the limits anymore they've been pushed already and how I wanted more.

They each said they too had been scared and nervous when it was their first times. That the fears I'd been having were completely normal that I'd just know when the timing was right and that obviously that timing wasn't this past Wednesday.

I rolled over and stretched my arms above my head trying to shake that last of a great night's sleep off of my body. I really just wanted to go back to bed and relive that afternoon one last time but Alice wouldn't hear of it. She walked over to my bed got on her hands and knees and started jumping up and down on my bed.

"What do you want? I was dreaming and I was really enjoying that dream too. The three of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves Very Very ashamed!" I scolded in mock horror as I made my way to the bathroom.

When I was done and reopened the bathroom door. All three of them were sitting on my already made up bed they were talking a mile a minute and I couldn't catch a damn word they were saying. When they heard the bathroom door opened they stopped talking instantly and turned their heads in my direction.

"What? I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. What?" I asked.

"The other day Bella when you had you're umm…first day of …. _Cough_ …. School. I told you that I'd bought you a small gift. Did you ever open it?" Alice asked.

"No I completely forgot about it until just now." I'd to busy remembering that day with Jasper worrying about my mom and thinking over everything that was going on with Aaron. I was too busy to remember my present. _OSM why do I always seem to make these mistakes with Alice?_ I thought.

"It's ok and I already know that you never opened it. So I brought it up here for you to open this morning. I know that you've got your first guitar lesson today but you'll need these soon and I want to make sure you keep them on you at all times." Alice rattled off. When she talks she doesn't stop it's like one big long word.

"Hand it over then I can't believe that this is so important to you." I said as a small very pretty wrapped box was thrown towards my hands.

I grabbed the box ripped opened the paper and found an economically large supply of condoms. My hands became sweaty my face turned purple and I a lump in my throat that I couldn't sallow. Then I throw the damn box onto the bed. The box held a 32 count pack. I jumped up on my bed and joined the girls and said "What the hell? Alice how many of these things do you think one person will use?"

"Sweetie sometimes I think that you forget that we're vampires. We never get tired never need to sleep and our libido's rival those of rabbits. Lord knows that after being married to Peter for so long. You'd think that he'd had enough by now not that I'm complainin' mind you but our guys are not a onetime deal Sugar." said Charlotte. Rose, Alice, and I all at the same time said _"Ewwww!"_ Then laughed like loons.

"Thank you for thinking about this Alice but what exactly I'm in for? That you'd believe that I need this many … Umm … Err … items?" I stammered.

She never did answer my question. She just held her head up high got up and off of my bed and left my room without another word.

"Damn it Alice Answer me!" I yelled. Charlotte and Rose were holding their sides they were laughing so hard I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and die.

After lunch that day I had my first scheduled guitar lesson. Peter and Jasper were both my teachers though everyone of the Cullen's could have taught me to play. I liked the idea of it being these two I felt the closest to them and if I made a fool of myself at least it with my Mate and his brother.

"Which is the A string Sug?" asked Peter we were more than half way through the lesson at this point. I strummed the right string but it sounded horrible they really called them duck farts. Honesty they did.

"You're not holding it down all the way Sug." So I tried again and got it right they were trying to teach me the first three strings I'd have to practice at least thirty minutes a day they'd said.

"I bought you a finger grip I want you using that twice a day for about five minutes at a time to start we'll work the time up as we go." said Peter handing me a yellow object that looked more like a piano then a guitar. It fit into the palm of your hand it had springs on the inside and when you hit the button on top hard enough you'd move it. Then go you'd on to the next one there was one button for each finger.

"Ok for next week work on pages three thru nine try to get the lil song that's on each page down. The faster you learn the notes in the lines the easier it will be for you to play." Peter said they bought me a beginner's book and CD that could be played on my computer.

I looked down at my new Gibson guitar Peter said "It's a Gibson J-185 ES Rosewood Edition." I guess that makes it special it's pretty and sounds amazing. They even bought me a guitar stand for my room so that I could practice in there at any time I wanted too.

My Grandfather Aaron had sat with us throughout my lesson. He never said a word but kept a careful watch over what Peter and Jasper were telling me.

"Do you play an instrument Grandfather?" I asked as Jasper and Peter walked into the kitchen. It was Jasper's night to cook me dinner and he'd made big plans for my meal.

"Yes I play the violin you know music is part of our family heritage Isabella?" Aaron stated.

"No I didn't know that I guess there's still a lot that I don't know about you and your kind."

"Our kind Isabella you know no matter how you may wish it be different you are of my blood. You are an Elf and you are my Heir."

"Why don't I just skip being an elf and go straight onto becoming a vampire? I'm sure that Jasper or Carlisle would help me with that." I stated Charlie and I had been talking about this.

Since Carlisle and my Dad, have been spending so much time together they've become close. Much to Billy's dismay Charlie and Carlisle had been talking about all of the unknowns about my Arising and with me being so young still and they're not being another elf to go through the Arising at my age. Carlisle is worried that something may go wrong that's all the confirmation my Dad needed to hate the idea of my Arising.

After talking to Rose I was leaning more towards the elf Arising instead of the vampire way of life. I could still be out during the day even in the sun. I'd still have options that vampires never would but I did have a question for Aaron so I asked it.

"Grandfather I've got a question for you. Say that I say yes to you but that someday I'd like to become like my Mate. Would that work? Could Jasper ever change me into a vampire if I say yes to you now?"

That's the biggest of Carlisle's concerns the 'what if's' aren't something that the good doctor liked to think about. He wanted absolutes.

"Why would you ever decide to become one of them? They are not on the same evolutionary hierarchy that either you or I are at my Isabella. We are on a higher level then they will ever hope to become." Come to find out my Elfin King Grandfather thought his shit didn't stink. I was beginning to understand why the other supes and Aaron don't always get along he thinks he's better than everyone else.

"Just in cases you know like a backup plan." I said I really liked the idea of a backup plan.

"Well to answer your question yes he could change you into one of them at a later time though I see no reason for such an occurrence to occur." Aaron said _God getting a straight answer out of him is like pulling teeth_ He did give a present that night though.

I got my nightly call from Charlie Phil was giving him some flack and it was completely pissing me off. He couldn't get over the fact that my Dad was looking for Renee out of the kindness of his heart and he was looking for my Mom for me. Just like my leaving California was done for Phil he was still holding my Mom going missing against me?

There was a new clue regarding my Mom one of her credit cards had been used in East Point Georgia. The police in California were waiting for the video footage from the gas station. Were $87.07 in gas and food had been purchased. My Dad and the others had been in contact with the local police department and they were sending the video out next day express in the morning.

I'd informed my Dad, Carlisle, Marcus, and Billy about my conversation with Aaron and my new options. Charlie was pissed that I was even considering such a radical step but Carlisle promised to talk to him for me.

My Dad had said "Come hell or high water, Bells. We'll all be back next weekend at the latest." We ended our call with nightly I love yous and I misses yous.

After that conversation like every night Jasper held me until I fell to sleep. He'd just hold me and tell me that he'd find a way to find Renee for me. Tonight I fell to sleep in his arms while in my bed as he was explaining vampire trackers to me. I felt his lips kiss on my temple as I finally drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

***Today***

**Sunday, August 29th, 2004**

All of that leads me back today I'm laying here on that double wedding band quilt. The end of August hot summer sun is beating down on my back I've got my I-Pod blaring out my favorite Playlist in my ears. I can smell the coconut oil suntan lotion on my skin this reminded me of all those summer days I've spent with Renee in San Luis Obispo. Since she's a teacher we usually had the whole summers to ourselves and this is how we spent those summers in the backyard on plastic folding chairs next to a kiddie's pool filled with cool water.

This morning Alice informed me that today would be the last of the hot days until next spring. And that the Cullen's wanted to show me their favorite spot on the property. She held out her hands to revile a couple of scraps of fabric that she calls a bathing suit. I called it a crime waiting to happen. She'd promised me that she, Rose, and Charlotte would be wearing suits that showed more skin then the one she'd given me I didn't see how that was even possible unless she's meaning by going around naked! This bikini was three of the tiniest pieces of fabric ever designed held together by fishing line as far as I'm concerned this is not going to happen.

So I took the damn thing into my bathroom and changed into it from the other side of the door I could hear Alice talking about how much Jasper was going to love me in this suit. That she knew it'd be just the perfect fit for me. My bullshit detector is going off after taking one look at myself in the full length mirror behind the bathroom door. I knew instantly that Alice was full of shit there's no way her suit is smaller than this one. _OMG she expects me to wear this thing whatever happened to a one piece suit? _I thought. I wasn't going to wear this thing No way No how and that was final. She's just going to have to learn how to live with disappointment.

So here I lay on a small beach bar that's directly behind the Cullen home. We're down by the river the trees are surrounding us. But there are breaks in the tress allowing the sun to shine throw. I'm wearing the damn suit that Alice brought to me and hating every minute of it. The five of us girls came down first and now we're all laid out on blankets. Alice and Rose are looking at magazines Esme's reading Char and I am lost in listening to our music. The boys are supposed to come down here later this afternoon and join us.

Esme brought me a brown bag lunch it's still fancier then what I'm used to but a PB&J is always comfort food to me.

I find myself getting excited that we now have a clue about my Mom hopefully this one clue can lead to others. I'd love to know where she's at and if she's alright she's never been good on her own. All of her life she has had either her parents, Charlie, me, or Phil looking after her and we've all been covering her ass. If she just took off without a word she's a dead woman. If someone took her well I've got so many supes in my life that I'm sure one of them can find away to kick their sorry asses.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Char asked as she rolled over I think it's kind of funny that each one of the vampires flip over every half hour or so. Like they might get a suntan and it would come out uneven they're vampire's their skin is like stone. Why do they keep flipping I've got no clue.

"Yeah I'm just worrying again I'll feel better once my Dad can see what's on that tape. Hopefully by this time tomorrow I'll have a better sense of what might've happened." I stopped talking and rolled over myself Aaron said that my skin doesn't tan as well as most human's skin does and that's why; my skin has always looked so translucent.

"I wonder what the boys are doing they aren't betting on something again are they?" I asked the group.

"They've always got a bet going sweetie but I'd thought I'd heard them say somethin' about washin' and waxin' the cars in the garage before comin' down here. But they're most likely just bitchin' to each other about us." Char said with a laugh in her voice.

"They better not be I'll kill Emmett if he loses another bet that boy needs to learn a lesson." Rose said as she looked up from her magazine.

"I thought I'd done pretty good job of that the other night." I said while laughing.

"That was priceless you know that he's still trying get that crappy cottage cheese up." Everyone was laughing there asses off now.

After a few minutes we all went to back to being quiet the sounds of the river rolling past is quit peaceful. The occasional birds flying over head and the huge white puffy clouds in the brilliant blue sky are just memorizing. I lay back down and was lost between the music sights around me and my thoughts.

I feel kind of bad that Emmett is still having stomach issues. Not enough to wish that Sunday night never happened that night just like this past Wednesday were still making me laugh and happy. It seems that laughter and Jasper are the only things keeping me from losing my mind.

Thinking back on this past week things are crazy and yes I'm trying to handle all of this shit like an adult but sometimes I want to throw a fit. Like the true seventeen year old that I am but I won't not even if I really want to.

I wonder when my Dad will get that damn tape and what it will show…..

**(JPOV)**

Bella fell to sleep in my arms last night again after waitin' so many years to hold my girl. This feels like heaven Bella's the closest thing a vampire like me will ever get to heaven. While she sleeps I can't get my dirty old mind off of her on a blanket and an afternoon spent on a hillside together doing a lil talkin' making out a little and I love yous.

I'm not a vampire that could ever be considered all lovey dovey. In fact I'm the most feared bein' in the world that's one of many reasons why Aaron and I don't get along. He used to own that title until I came around that is Lil fucker's pissed that I can take him out that thought makes me smile inwardly.

We've talked a lot since Bella's has been here he keeps sayin' how she's gonna be the finest 'Bayne' to ever be taken on the name of The Heir. Fuck that shit she's my girl. And I'll make sure that she does what she wants not what he wants. Not to mention I want her to take my name of Whitlock Not a Bayne.

I'm standin' here in the garage with the guys we just got down with a conference call with Carlisle and Marcus. The Volturi Brother's have sent out a total of three trackers lookin' for Renee Dwyer. They've found several clues that neither my Bella nor Charlie knows about. Who the hell does Charlie think sent him the damn clue about the tape? That tape was planted by _our_ guys it'll show what that fuckin' hippie assed bitch is really up too. I know how worried my Bella's been about her momma but this shit ain't gonna fuckin' stop. Her momma is a fucked up self centered Bitch and it looks like she's runnin' and I ain't tellin' my Bella any of this shit until we know for sure.

I just got done washin' and waxin' my girl's truck I knew that she'd love the blue one. Of course she doesn't know it's hers yet she'll find out soon enough I ain't lookin' forward to that fight but Alice swears that it'll work out.

That's just another reason for the lil fucker to be so pissed at me Aaron's had a trust fund set up for Bella since she was born. Once her momma fuckin' cut and run on her

responsibilities with this Heir crap he added Renee's trust fund to my Bella's. He thinks he ought to be the one to take care of her Fuck that shit she's my Mate. I'll provide what she needs. Not Aaron.

Speakin' of takin' care of my Mate we ought to get goin' down to the riverbank soon. It's been to long since I've been able to hold her in my arms and what a gorgeous lil body it is I've seen what Alice put in. Fuck! I can't wait to try to get my girl out of that fuckin' suit.

I felt them comin' before I saw'em four of the five girls had given up on us comin' down to join in the fun. We'd planned on going down there later let the girls relax while they watched over Bella and lettin' us guys have some chill time.

"Who's watchin' Bella?" I demanded.

"She's asleep she isn't going anywhere. Jeez, Jasper calms down Fella!" Rose said.

I didn't even stay for the end of her sentence I high tailed it down to my girl. Someone could've grabbed her up already we've got a pretty good idea of where Renee went but fuck we could be wrong.

I found her lyin' on her belly sleepin' soundly _Thank You God!_ I thought as I walked over to her.

She was on our blanket the sun was only hittin' her legs right now. Her beautiful ass was sticking straight up in the air some guys are boob men some guys like long legs. I'm an ass guy and my girls' doesn't disappoint.

This get up Alice put her in is a barely there bikini. The bra is barely two triangles coverin' her nipples the bottoms ride high up on her hips the whole fucking thing is only held together by three lil strings.

As I'm takin' in all of this beauty Alice walks up and says "We're all leaving for a hunting trip we'll be back in the morning….And Jazz." Never taken my eyes off of my girls sleepin' form I said "What is it Alice?" I wanted to be on the blanket naked with my girl.

"You'll need these and…" Alice throws me a box of condoms I've never had to use these fuckin' things before but I will today, and night, and tomorrow…..

"JASPER!" Alice yelled not loud enough to wake my girl but enough to wake me from my fuckin' fantasies.

"Shit Alice sorry girl. What else?" I asked. Figurin' out in my head a way to wake Bella and teach her a few thousand things.

"Take it easy on her she's really scared about the whole biting thing. And … it'll be her first time…" My head snapped towards Alice _Holy Hell! My girls waited for me! Fuck when are the others leavin'? Not fucking fast enough_ I was thinkin' but answered "I understand Alice Thanks for your help. Where'd the lil fucker run off to?" That's all I need her granddad walkin' up on us.

"He had some errands to run in Tacoma do you think he knows where Renee is?" Alice asked like I wanted think about the hippie bitch right now.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." I answered hopin' she'd take the hint and high tail it outta here.

"We'll ALL be back in the morning that means her Dad, Carlisle, Marcus, and Billy too. This tape shows something that'll lead to where Renee is." Alice said as she turned and ran away.

_Thank you_ I said in my head knowing that Eddieboy could hear me. Then I saw seven blurs out of the corner of my eye headin' out and into the forest. As I made my way to the blanket that my girl was sleepin' on.

I loved this quilt the moment my Bella's eyes lighted on it I knew I'd have to get it for her.

My momma had one somethin' like this one her and my daddy used on their bed every night. Its still have wrapped up for safe keeping at the Texas homestead. There's a tradition with quilts I remember my momma tellin' me about it.

The tradition says that if you lie with your lover for the first time on your weddin' night under or above your weddin' quilt. You'll love each other for the rest of your lives your marriage will be strong and lovin' as long as you have got that quilt to wrap around ya.

My momma and daddy were blessed with six children under that quilt. My momma bared all six of us while under it my parents were happy and in love. I completely believe in that tradition I know that my Bella ain't my bride YET! But someday I'm hopin' to rectify that she'll be my bride one day and I pray that day is soon I'll make sure to have this quilt under or above us on our weddin' night.

My Bella will know why I bought this quilt for her.

I lay down next to my girl I can smell the oil she'd used on her delicate skin earlier. Her beautiful chestnut colored hairs up in a messy bun she has her I-pod going and a book lyin' open above her head.

As I looked down I can see her body movin' up and down with each of her breaths. Her ass is sticking up perfectly those stings are just beggin' me to be undo them. Her long ol' legs are twisted at her ankles as her feet are on top of each other a cute lil anklet dangling from her right foot.

I gently run my hands down the side of her ribs and back up again I watch as her skin breaks out in goose bumps. Her breathin' became more erratic and her heartbeat picks up. I leaned in and whispered "Bella baby wake up darlin'…." As I continue rubbin' her side as she begins to stir… "Wake up darlin'."

"Jasper?" My angel says as she starts to roll over I caught sight of her breasts as she rolls. I'm so hard at this point it won't take much for me to explode. She has no idea what she does me she's so innocent and trusting. She won't be for long poor thing has no clue what I'm about to do to her.

"Where are the girls at I don't snore in my sleep so I know that didn't run them off." No my girl don't snore but she does talk and moans a lot in her sleep.

Every night when Bella sleeps in my arms or on my chest when she moans and says my name in her sleeps I don't have to be an empath to know what my girl is dreamin' about. I stay so hard on those nights that I've gotta leave the room before she wakes to go and take care of that problem but not anymore not after tonight. I'll never have to leave my girl again.

_Oh God please don't let her turn me down._ I was prayin' I know it's wrong to pray for a sin but this is one sin. That I'd go to hell for a hundred times over for it if I had to.

"They left to go huntin' they all be back in the mornin'." I said as my hand moved from her side to her flat belly I was usin' my whole hand rubbin' it back and forth.

"They went hunting and left us all alone where's Grandfather at?" My girl asked as she stretched and yawned pushing her breasts upwards. Fuck.

"He went to Tacoma for the night he must've had some kingdom business to care of." I said as I leaned in and started kissin' that sweet spot on her neck. Workin' my way up to her ear I heard her moan softly as her hands started moving to my chest. "Bella I love you." I whispered in her ear then my mouth connected with hers. I rolled my body to lay on top of hers my hands resting on either side of her head. Bella's hands gripped my forearms as our kiss deepened I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

My girl responded by opened her mouth for me allowing my tongue to brush against hers. The taste of her mouth is like nothing else in this world sweet as an apple and just as fresh as a summer peach. I can't wait to find out what her other areas taste like. I break our kiss knowing that she has to breathe my lips travel down her jaw to the junction of her collarbone and neck where I leave a lil love mark for her to find later.

My girl's hands move from my arms to my chest she's moaning softy and I can feel how her body is responding to mine. I bring my hands to her hair and undo the band. It's now fanned out around her head, making her look like a true angel with a halo over her head. The feel of her hair as it runs throw my fingers is absolutely magnificent.

I lifted my head to look my girl in her eyes her eyes showin' nothin' but want and need. Her emotions tell that she's nervous and worried but her most essential emotion is lust. Her lust was adding to mine and I know that if she doesn't want this now was the only time for her to ask me to stop.

"Bella do you really want to do this if you want me to stop now is the time to tell me darlin'." I say while looking into those breathtaking brown eyes I'm testin' her emotional set as she answers my question lust.

"No Please don't stop I want this I want you. And I want you now." My Mate begged quietly I told her I enjoyed it when she begged I meant that.

"Bella I can tell ya now that I'll be as gentle with you as I can be. I'll do my best to make sure that I'm as careful as I can be with you this time…." I stopped talking and brought my lips to hers I broke our kiss and finished with "…your first time Right?" My girl didn't answer audibly her eyes left mine and she began looking at my chest as she nodded her head in conformation. From her emotions I could tell that she was both embarrassed and worried about somethin'.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anythin' you're my Mate sugar and I need to know that you're ready for this what's wrong?" I asked while my hands roamed from her arms and onto her ribs.

"I'm worried that I'll make a mistake. I'm scared that you'll realize what a klutz I truly am, and I'll make a fool of myself. I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't…." I wouldn't allow her finish. I placed my lips on hers and sent her some calm. How she could ever think that she'd disappoint me is beyond belief. She was givin' me, herself. What more could she ever give me? What more could any man ever want? I broke us apart and said.

"I'll teach ya. I know a couple of things that I think you might enjoy. It's just like when we were dancing darlin'. You just let me lead ya." I said as I looked her in the eyes when her eyes met mine. I knew I'd said the right thing. Her emotions leaved out, and she started kissing me back with such passion. Her hands found the bottom of my shirt and they started making their way up to my chest. I pulled back looking her in the eyes. My hands moved to her neck as I untied the top of her suit.

I started kissing her again as my hands brought the offending piece of material down. My left hand moved to her back to untie and I removed the offendin' scrap of material altogether as I pulled my hand back to rest gently on her ribs.

I moved my mouth to her jaw line and down when my mouth found her left breast I felt like I'd come home. Bella's hands had moved my shirt to my chest and she was tugging on it trying getting it off of me I stopped kissing her breast long enough to get my shirt off.

As I sat up I received my first full glimpse of my girl "Oh my God Isabella you're

beautiful." I've lived a long time and in all that time I've never seen a woman as perfect as my girl. She was grinding her hips into my thigh I knew my erection was poking into her stomach. When I looked at her face my girl blushed and her emotions were stating that she really didn't want to talk right now. Who am I to disagree with her?

Our lips meet again as my hands wandered down to her hips using my other arm to prop myself up on my hip slightly. Then I very carefully untied each tie on the side of her bikini bottoms removing it as I went my right hand moved to her mound as she moaned. I pulled back slightly watching as the emotions rolled over her face her eyes were half opened in her lust her lips were parted slightly _Beautiful_ I thought. When my hand reached her hot lil slit I used one finger to gently open her up for me so was dripping wet for me already.

I know that I'm not a small man and that she'd need to be prepared properly for her first time. Using my thumb I started rubbing small circles on her clit while inserting my index and middle fingers into her tight hot hole. "Jasper…." My angel softly choked out While her left hand gripped my left bicep as hard as she could all the while she was moving her hips.

I was being as gentle as I could be when all I really wanted to do was slam right into her but she deserves better than that. She needs to be treated like the lady that she is with both tenderness and compassion. After her Arising things will be different but right now she's my human virgin Mate and she's moaning my name.

"Bella..." was all I could say as I felt her walls tighten around my fingers looking at her face as she came was mesmerizing. Her skin was pink from head to toe a slight sheen of sweat covered her beautiful body each of her breaths was labored and harsh. Her eyes were closed but she was biting her lower lip for all she was worth her emotions were just as amazin' to me. The euphoria she was projectin' was like nothin' I've ever felt before.

After a few minutes her heart rate slowed and her breaths were less labored. She opened her eyes and looked directly into mine. The smile that broke across my girls face was awe inspiring. I pulled myself away from her and undressed as quickly as possible. I'd gone commando this mornin', and with how painful my erection had become I was now grateful for that.

Bella's eyes grow large as she took in my naked form her eyes only rested on my manhood for a split second and her fear instantly double from what it had been making me smile like a fool, and sending her some more calm. I moved to hover over her body I opened up the box and rolled the condom on "Are you ready darlin'…?" When she only nodded her head I pushed my stiffened member as gently as I could into her OMG is she warm and tight.

I went in slowly when I reached her maiden hand I stopped looked into in eyes and said "Do you know what this is Sweetheart?" I was nudging it just a little while my hands were brushing the hair out from around her face.

"Yes." My girl answered shakily Her emotions had reached an all time high her fear had sky rocketed and she was tense all the while she was looking me directly in the eyes.

"Baby it's your innocence and you're givin' it to me this is gonna hurt a lil." As pushed past her barrier I watched as the pain crossed her beautiful face and it broke my heart. When I was fully seated inside of her I stopped again and waited lowering my head to her ear. "I love you" was fallin' in a constant stream from my lips and into her ear I was pushin' as much love, comfort, and lust into her as I could hope like hell it might help.

I could smell the salt from her tears that rolled down her face. I sat up a lil to look into her eyes her emotions weren't showin' pain or fear anymore all I felt comin' off of her was pure love devotion and one hell of a lot of lust. When she moved her hips I took that as my queue to start moving again.

When I found an easy pace she started matching me thrust for thrust I could now catch the smell of the blood from her innocences. Her blood smelt like nothing I'd even encountered before she started to close her eyes again but I wanted to watch as her ecstasy filled them. I was so close after waitin' so many years I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer I could tell by her emotions that she too was ready to spark.

"Open your eyes baby I want to watch you come all over me." My Bella slowly opened her eyes and stared straight into mine. Her lust spiked with my words I placed my left fingertips on her clit and pitched lightly after a few more thrusts. She came screaming my name loudly as she did I could feel her walls tightening around my cock milking me for all she was worth and when I finally let go. I saw a bright light behind my eye lids I bent my head down to her left breast and bit down hard I released her breast after a minute.

Then I lifted my head and roared as I filled her with my seed I'd never cum so hard in all of my days My girl's the most amazing lover. We both laid there panting and trying to regain our composure afterwards.

As I looked down at my Mate I saw her blood flowing, down her breast and onto her stomach from my bite. I quickly licked the blood off of her, as well as her wound. _OMG, this is paradise._ I thought. My venom would heal her Mark. And leave behind a scar for everyone to see. My Mating Mark was above her left breast, and could be seen if my girl wore a low collared shirt. This wasn't enough venom to change her, just enough to seal her up. That's another reason I wore this fucking condom with the tears from her innocents, and with it bleeding and exposed. My venom soaked seed could've been enough to change her.

While we both lay on our blanket staring at each other in open adoration and awe. My world that for many years had been filled with loneliness and regret came into complete clarity I knew that this is where we were both meant to be. "I love you" was all I could say? "I love you too." My sweetheart said kissing her lightly on my lips I pulled out of her slowly but I saw as she flinched slightly. I could feel her soreness and ache I looked into her eyes the tears on her face had dried but her lashed were still damp. She wore a small smile on her face and that just melted me to my very core.

I didn't bother redressing her or myself knowing that we were completely alone I grabbed our clothes in one hand. Wrapped our blanket around her and carried her bridal style towards the house at vampire speed.

Once we were in her room I laid her on the bed and ran to draw her hot bath. I quickly walked back over to the bed picked her up and carried her towards the bath before we spoke a single word she broke the silence by saying.

"You know my legs still work? I can walk." She joked.

"Yeah I know that but I really just want to have you as close to my body as possible right now."

I don't know if she can feel yet or not but the pull that we've always had with one another.

Has now takin' on a life of its own those twenty seven steps from leaving her on the bed to the bathroom. Were extremely painful to me we are now fully Mated our attachment to each other is stronger than it has been. That attachment will only grow stronger over time we will never be able to apart from each other now. A few steps apart are doable more than that and the pain will become overwhelming to each of us.

I'll never be able to be apart from her now as it'll be the same with her. How Carlisle can stand to so far apart from Esme is a miracle in my book? Maybe I ought to talk to Marcus about this maybe we aren't a normal fully Mated pair I was thinking as I was knelt by the side of the tub.

I'd placed her in the tub to soak not wanting to cause her more pain so I didn't join her. Soon very soon I'll be able to take her in whatever way I want but not tonight. I scrubbed every inch of my Mates skin I'd washed her hair and had gotten all of the bubbles out and just sat there and watched her as she relaxed for a time but as soon as her fingers were pruned enough. I lifted her gently out of the tub and dried her body with a huge white fluffy towel.

I carried her into her room and laid her back on the bed I found a beautiful pair of underwear and a nice nightgown after dressin' her. I pulled our blanket over her bed climbed in and held her in my arms the last words she spoke to me before she drifted off to sleep were "I love you. Thank you for tonight" and she was gone.

**A/N: How did I do with my first Lemon? Let me know what you think.**

**Thank You for all of the reviews and alerts. When I open my inbox and see those they make my day. **

**Give me a review and I'll send you a little bit of Chapter 12.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	12. Gone To Hell

**SM owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I carried her into her room and laid her back on the bed. I found a beautiful pair of underwear and a nice nightgown. After dressin' her I pulled our blanket over her bed, climbed in, and held her in my arms. The last words she spoke to me before she drifted off to sleep were, "I love you. Thank you for tonight," and she was gone._

**Gone to Hell in a Hand Basket**

**Chapter 12**

**(BPOV)**

I felt a cold hand drawing designs on my shoulder and I could feel his breath on my skin. Jasper was saying something in my ear, but I could only make out bit and pieces of it. My head felt a little foggy and my body felt sore. It was a good kind of sore but it was still bothersome. I was trying my best to clear the fog from my brain but memories of the best night of my life just wouldn't quit flooding me.

The feel of Jasper's skin against mine, the way he was so gentle with me. He treated me like I was made of the finest spun glass; he also made me feel comfortable in my own skin for the first time in my life. I could feel the pride radiating off of him when he'd found out I was still a virgin, he made me feel so special like I was prize that he'd won. When the truth is I'm the one who'd won the lottery in finding him but he made me feel like a 'his angel.'

He'd called me _beautiful,_ that word and me we've never been used in the same sentence at the same time before but Jasper made me feel that way. When he called me 'his sweetheart' and 'his angel' I just about melted into him.

When he made me orgasm that first time on his hand. I thought my head was going to pop right off my shoulders. Yes, I've had that moment before but it was self induced and could never be compared to anything like last night. The way sex felt with Jasper brought the whole experience to a completely new level for me. Sex was now something that I seriously doubted that I can ever live without again_._

When I finally saw Jasper's naked form for the first time, I just about freaked out. He's a large man of course he's the only man I've ever seen completely naked in real life, but I've had the anatomy classes and I seen a few things on the net but I never thought he'd be that big.

When he was finally inside of me _OMG,_ both the pressure and pleasure were overwhelming to me. When he reached my hymen and called it 'my innocence', that was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to me. With all of the emotions that were being released in that moment I couldn't help but cry. Not from the pain, and by the way that hurt like hell, but from the intensity of it all.

I thought that I'd loved Jasper before last night. On Wednesday when I'd told him that I loved him. I meant it with my whole heart but after last night, I knew that my love for him had only grown hundred fold.

When he and I both starting moving together, the sensation of the friction from him moving inside of me was mind boggling. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around how good he felt to me. When we were both so close and he asked me to look at him, and our eyes met. I thought for a few seconds that he could see straight into my soul, and from the look in his eyes I think he might've liked what he saw.

When I came I couldn't help but close my eyes. Keeping them open at that point was just not an option for me. My every nerve had become a live wire, and for a second it felt as if my soul had been lifted out of my body and connected into Jasper's somehow.

I'd been so worried about him biting me ever since my talk with Peter. The pain he'd talked about, had me freaked the fuck out but when Jasper bit me I was so lost in my own ecstasy that I barley felt it.

When he pulled his head back and roared it felt like I really wanted to do the same thing, but I couldn't have my voice if my life depended on it. Afterwards how we'd just laid outside under the trees as night fell, whispering I love yous and not saying any other words to each other that it just blew me away.

When he rushed us into the house and into my room, I'd hoped that we'd make love again but he never even made any innuendos when he washed my houchy in the tub. Jasper seemed to understand that I was in some pain so he just let me be_. Maybe this empathic stuff isn't such a downer after all._

He never even let me put my feet on the floor last night that was kind of funny. I'd lost my virginity, not the use of my legs.

I did notice last night when he'd walked into the bathroom to draw my bath. That my chest felt so much tighter than it ever had been before. That pull or connection or whatever it is, that I've always felt towards Jasper since the night we'd met. It seemed to have wrapped itself around my heart and when he walked away, it pulled tighter than anything I've ever experienced_. I wonder if he felt it too. What was that? _I thought.

"Good morning Sweetie" I said. _I knew he was talking to me earlier to bad I couldn't make it out what he was saying_ I thought.

"And good morning to you…" He stopped talking and started kissing me, as he pulled back from our morning kiss he asked "How are you feelin' this mornin'?"

"I little sore but I've had worse." I joked, knowing damn good and well I was telling the truth.

"Well I'd love nothin' more then to wake you up properly, but everyone's home and I know how you feel about your privacy." He laughed out "Not to mention I think your body's gonna need a day or two to heal. Everyone's already been in to see ya, but you slept right throw it all."

_OMG they know. They all know what we did last night, how am I ever going to face them?_ I was brought out of my thoughts when Jasper, leaned in again and started kissing me making my temperature go throw the roof, and my houchy to give a little throb in the process.

"Now you go on and get ready." He said, as I got up he gave my ass a little smack on my butt. It didn't really hurt but it sure sounded a lot worse then it felt.

I gave out a fake "Ouch!" As I walked into the bathroom _I swear in the back of my head I can hear Jasper's voice in my head today? _I thought.

Knowing that Jasper was waiting for me helped, but I couldn't bring myself to close the bathroom door. Jasper was right when he'd said that I enjoyed my privacy, but the pull in my chest was becoming unbearable.

"Jasper are you still in there?" I called from my perch on the toilet. I knew that he was close by but the distance was making me extremely nervous. _What the hell is going on? _I thought.

"Bella I'm right here darlin'. I know it hurts, but just get down to doin' whatever is you gotta do. I'll be right here." A very worried sounding Jasper said _he's hurting too? There's something wrong _I thought. I was really trying to pee, but knowing that my love was listening made my bladder put up a fight. _I'm a private pee-er damn it! _I thought.

After I finished and flushed. Jasper was in the bathroom with me as I washed my hands, his hands starting roaming all over my body. "What are you doing?" I asked not that I'm complaining but he wasn't touching me in an intimate way. It was more like a doctors examine checking for broken bones or something, I expected him to take my temperature and my reflexes next.

"I just have this overwhelmin' need to be close to ya for some reason, when we're apart I worry that you're hurt. Last night when I left ya on the bed to draw your bath, it hurt when I walked those twenty seven steps away from ya. How'd that feel for you darlin'?" He asked while shaking his head.

"You know that I've always felt a pull to you, but last night it felt like someone had a hold of my heart and squeezed it tight when we were apart. What's go on Jasper this isn't normal is it?"

Nothing in my life could be normal. I can't think normal, I can't find a guy the normal way, and I can't even be Mated like a normal couple…Ok I know that's pushing it but damn it whining seemed like a good thing to do right now.

"I've got a couple of new things we need to talk about, but I think we can wait a few extra minutes and talk about it when you're Dad and the others get back. Marcus will probably be a big help with this." Jasper said, he hadn't let go of my hand since he'd entered the bathroom.

"My Dad's coming back now? I thought that he was coming back next weekend." Great now I won't be able to see my Jasper anytime I want _Damn I'm really whiny today_.

When I woke up I felt sore and my head was foggy, but even after being up a while I still wasn't feeling quit right. I was starting to get a headache, my brain wasn't working right, and I was whiny. Plus I'd swear that I'm starting hear things in my head. It's not time for my period, and I slept for close to thirteen hours. I don't know maybe some breakfast and coffee will wake me up.

Jasper led the way back into my room. He pulled me with him to the closet. He'd found an outfit for me quickly but Jasper need clothes too. Come to find out the all seeing all knowing Alice had a couple of clean outfits in my closet of Jasper's in there as well. As we left the closet and were getting dressed I noticed that Jasper was going commando _OSM_.

After getting dressed Jasper picked me up again bridal style, and whisked me down the stairs at vampire speed. "Jasper…" I screamed but before the word finished leaving my mouth we were already in the kitchen _Damn vampires_ I thought. "My feet work you know?" I questioned only gaining me a laugh from Jasper.

"Ya I know they do but my way was faster Sugar, not to mention your dad's gonna be here soon." My Jasper was saying.

Jasper did allow me to walk over to the breakfast nook and sit all by myself like a big girl, all the while keeping one hand on the small of my back. Esme was standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. It was enough oatmeal to feed an Army; the pot had to have at least two whole boxes of oatmeal in it.

"You know that I'll never be able to finish all of that right?" I asked Esme she lifted her eyes from the stove and towards me then said.

"Yes dear but I'll be feeding the Chief, you, and the Quileute's this morning. Once Carlisle, my brother in law, your Dad, and Billy come home The Quileute's and our family have some things to work out." Esme answered while looking at my Mating Mark. She had the decency to not look at me like I should be wearing a huge red letter 'A' sewed on my shirt.

Jasper pulled out the clothes that I was wearing this morning. He'd chosen dark colored blue jeans, my white Chuck's, and a light blue baby doll type shirt. The shirt was lower cut then I'd usually wear and hung down almost to my knees, while it tied around the back. Making my boobs look twice as large as normal, not to mention it showed off of the bit mark like all get out.

"What's there to work out this better not be over my mark. Peter told me that the wolves bit there imprints so this wasn't going to be a big deal." I said scared about what this could mean.

"Well darlin' what Peter said is true the wolves do bit there imprints, but the bigger part of this is makin' the Quileute's understand that you aren't completely _human,_ in the treaty it states that we ain't allowed to bit or kill a _human._ With you bein' part elf, that's how we're gonna me getting bitin' you past the wolves. You bein' part elf is our loop hole in the treaty. It's gonna piss them off more than anythin', but they won't be able to do a damn thin' about it either." Jasper said he was acting as if this wasn't a big deal but I knew better.

"Will we be having this discussion in front of my Dad? Because if we are… I hope that you're bullet proof." I said eyeing Jasper, and then really started to really freak out. My mind went into overdrive.

_My mom is missing. I'm a freaky ¼ elf. I'm mated to a vampire. My Grandfather wants me to be his Heir or bare him one. My Dad's on his way home and about to find out that his only daughter is not only mated to a vampire. She's now fully mated to said vampire. Then he'll find out that we've had sex, and I'll just want to die..._ then it hit me.

"Do I have to be in the room for that discussion cause running and hiding, that sounds like a good plan to me right now." I said out loud _when in doubt turn tail and run like the wind! _Is what I thought.

"Yes you've gotta be there, the wolves will want to see that you're alright Sugar. It'll be alright. I'll keep your old man from killing me or you." Jasper said with a laugh in his voice.

Then my mental thinking went to hell in a hand basket, I started swearing like a sailor mentally. _God damn it! My mother fucking, screw up of a screwed up fucking life. Why does all this fucking shit happen to me? What in the name of all things holy. Did I ever do to piss God off so much, because this fucking shit just isn't going to fly! God damn it Mother fucking…. _My mental ramblings must've been written all over my face because Jasper's eyes grow large, and he started to laugh so hard that it got me wondering if vampires could have seizures. _What the hell?_

Esme choose that moment to place my plate in front of me. It was oatmeal, fresh fruit, a cup of hot coffee, and some toast. I still wasn't feeling the greatest, and didn't like what was going to be happening today. _No I just wanted to screw around with my Mate literally_. I thought as I grabbed the sugar and butter to put on my oatmeal. Esme had set out several different types of jams and jellies, to go on the toast so I grabbed the blackberry jam it looked to be homemade.

Lost in my thoughts and eating at the same time I guess that wasn't the best idea. The more I thought the worse I started to feel, my head was really starting to pound now. Like the high school drum line he been shrunk and put inside of it. I was whiney and I just felt like going back to bed altogether. _God, what the hell is wrong with me? _I thought. As I brought my feet up off the floor, turned the other barstool towards me, and propped my feet up on it. I crisscrossed my feet at the ankle while I finished eating.

Esme was busy making a couple of loafs of bread into toast when Peter, Charlotte, Edward, Alice, Rose, and Emmett walked into the kitchen to join us. I hadn't notice my Grandfather so I asked.

"Where's Aaron at I thought he'd be back by now?" Trying like hell not to blush and failing horribly. They all knew what Jasper and I did last night, the only two that made any innuendos about it were Peter and Emmett. Though Edward did stare at Jasper kind of funny, he tilted his head to the side and looking at him like he was missing something. Peter had a huge smile plastered to his face. It looked like you couldn't wipe it off of him even if you had called Char a dirty name. And Emmett he kept wiggling his eyebrows in my direction. _Oh dear God let me die now_. I thought. I wasn't feeling up to being harassed this morning.

"I have no idea, but your cell phone rang earlier. Did you check your messages Sweetie?" asked Char.

I didn't answer her. I was too busy hiding my face behind my hair. I just didn't feel like myself and I was half afraid I might bit her head off. Well not literally, but you know what I mean. I just grabbed my phone and hit one, once my voicemail asked for my pin I plugged it in and waited.

_You have two unheard messages. Press one to…._Stupid automated systems. I pressed one before the computer even finished talking.

_Your first unheard message was received today, Monday, August 30th at 7:14am_

"Bells it's your Dad. I'll be coming home today I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Can't wait to see ya baby girl Love you Bye."

_Press 7 to eras… _And pushed seven_. Can't they make these computer voices sound at least happy?_ I thought.

_Your second unheard message was received today, Monday, August 30th at 8:53am._

"My Isabella, I will be coming back to the Cullen household this afternoon. I will be bringing you a present it will go very nicely, with the gift that I gave you on Saturday. I will see you then. Good Morning to you…._Click_." Stated my Grandfather's English accented voice. I pressed seven again and erased his message as well. Not thinking anything about it I started rubbing and scratching at the gift that Aaron had given me on Saturday.

While I was waiting for Jasper to finish my dinner that night after my first music lesson, Aaron and I had talked a little about his history. I mean he's been alive longer then the bible has been in existence. Talk about a living breathing, walking, and living history book.

Aaron told me about Omar, his dad and how a guy named Donn had killed him. The elves were in the middle of a war with a couple of covens of vampires. Back then they didn't have guns or riffles they used swords and other blunt objects in times of war. Come to find out my Grandfather was one of the best in the world at using a sword. He also informed me that after I'd had my Arising, he'd be teaching me how to wheeled a sword myself. I did notice how he made it sound like my Arising was going to happen, no matter what but let it go.

He'd talked about how Omar is now in Neamh. I'd found out that the elves had their own name for heaven, in fact the elves had their own language altogether.

While he was talking about Omar and his past Aaron kept rubbing the thin gold bracelet, that was worn tightly around his right wrist. It was thin solid strand of gold or at least looked like it from this distance. It looked very delicate and breakable, but strong and sturdy all at the same time.

My eyes were so transfixed on the bracelet, that I really wasn't paying much attention to what Aaron was saying. It's like that bracelet held some type of power over me. Aaron noticed of course and without me even asking to see it up close he undid its clasp, and placed it my left hand. As I was staring at it mesmerized by it beauty.

Aaron reached out grabbed my right wrist, and tried to wrap the bracelet around my wrist. It was so much bigger on me, than it was on Aaron's wrist so it just kept falling off. So I thought I'd try something else, I brought my right ankle up to sit on left thigh, and it fit perfectly as an ankle bracelet on me.

"It's one of many of your family heirlooms my Isabella. After you have your Arising, I will take you to visit Elfin and show you the jewels and priceless family heirlooms that will belong to you one day. But until then keep this one as my present to you." My Grandfather said with much pizzazz.

I was brought back from my memories as Peter and Jasper started talking. I'd finished my breakfast without even realizing it, and my plate had already been taken away. My coffee still sat in front of me but had grown cold as I daydreamed. I must have been feeling disappointed by that because the next thing I knew my cup was being refilled, by a very worried looking Jasper.

"Thanks." I said after giving him a small smile, as every head in the kitchen turned towards the front of the house.

"I think your daddy's home Darlin'." My Jasper said as I got up to run to the front doors. I knew that my Dad and the other's had seen the tape from Georgia, and I wanted to know what was on it. Without saying word I watched from the glass paneled front door in the foyer, as the travelers got out of Carlisle's Mercedes and walked up the front porch steps.

When Carlisle opened the front door, I was instantly wrapped in a gigantic hug from my Dad. As he whispered in my ear "It feels like forever since I've seen you. Your old home hasn't changed much over the years."

"I miss you to Dad…." I said as I pulled away from him then continued "…What did the tape from that gas station show?"

I wanted to get down to the heart of the matter and take a nap. I was starting to feel like I was catching the flu or something. Not only was my head really hurting now, but my body was starting to feel like I'd been hit by a Brinks armored truck. I was having little flashes of words or picture behind my eyes, and my eyes were becoming harder and harder to keep open. It was all so confusing and disheartening that I was ready to all but give up.

"Well here it is, let's watch it together and go from there alright?" Charlie said looking very somber.

Everyone walked into the living room and Emmett put the tape into a VCR, after goofing with the remote a few seconds and hitting play. A gas station security tape started to play it was kind of strange to watch. It seems as if the security camera's only recorded every couple of seconds or so, all of the movements in the video were in hurky jerky fashion.

What the tape did show was my mom pumping gas and running in to pay. Before she'd paid for her gas she bought a couple of soda's, bag of pork rinds, a candy bar, and some energy boosting keep awake liquid. It showed her paying for everything, walking out of the gas station, and pulling away from the pump.

As I watched the full realization hit me, my mom wasn't abducted and she wasn't being held against her will. There weren't armed gunman keeping her from coming home, and she certainly wasn't thinking about Phil or me. No for all intense and purposes it looked like she was running away from her life, running away from me, running away from her life altogether. Just like it's always been when things got rough, Renee got going.

Jasper had never taking his hands off of the small of my back, and when my legs gave way he caught me before I hit the ground. With the way I was feeling, and after seeing what my bitch of a mother had been up too. My mind and body just gave up, I lost every stitch of hope I'd ever had and just completely gave up.

My own mother didn't love me enough to help me through this shit. She's given up on me. Renee had abandoned me, and left me to fend for myself. She had lied to me my whole entire life telling me again and again how special I was to her. How I was the best thing that had ever happened to her, that she loved me, and how her love would always be there for me.

But what did she do, she ran like a fucking coward she just up and left without a word to anyone. She's got hundreds of people out looking and searching for her no good sorry ass.

My mom has always been flakey and she's always lived like a gipsy. I guess growing up and never feeling like she'd had a solid foundation to lean on with her dad, oops step dad, moving her around from place to place. Staying with or by something or someone never accrued to her. No she counted on everyone else to cover her ass all the fucking time.

I could hear the others talking around me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My mind had become a black void, and I liked that fact that like right now if my mom can escape her reality. Why the fuck can't I? I have no idea how long I'd stayed in my vegetative state, I could feel Jasper's gift as he trying to push me to come out of it but resisted it. I liked being able to go somewhere else in my head. Though I could make out bits and pieces of the conversations like;

"….what the hell happened ... her breast?" Coming from Billy.

" ..You did what to... Daughter?" Coming from an irate Charlie.

".. Called a Mating Mark, and yes. We've become ….. Mated." Jasper drawled out.

".. Underage and ….. Seventeen…" yelled my Dad.

"Fuck that… He broke the treaty." Billy said.

"What have you … to her?" My Dad asked.

After catching little glimpses of the confrontation going on around me, I was damn glad my body wasn't working right. Maybe for once in my life something was working out like I wanted it too.

"_Bella? Darlin' you need to come out of this now. Fuck, I can't take it when she goes out like this. I'll kill that mother fucking hippie bitch of this_." Jasper's voice said. The crazy thing was I really didn't think it was being said out loud. It was like a microphone had been placed inside of my head and was echoing his words throughout it.

Since I'd already lost my mind, and I thought what the hell and I tried something.

_"Jasper?" _I said only in my head.

"_Bella I can hear ya Sugar. What happened, are you alright_?" Asked a very worried sounding Jasper talking to me in my head. I could feel his cool skin as he was brushing the hair out from around my face, but I was too lost in my own mind to answer him. No I was too fucked up for that so instead I just thought.

_Ok now I really need to be admitted in the fifth floor, funny farm ward. I've lost what was left of my ever loving mind. Not only was my body feeling like complete shit now my mind has finally gone off the deep end too, Wonderful just Great. Everyone has finally pushed me to my breaking point, and now I'm going to have to live like this for the rest of my god damned fucked up life. Fuck my world!_ I heard Jasper's mental laugh.

But what I heard with my 'ears' scared the shit out of me. There seemed to be one hell of a lot of people growling and hissing at each other. I heard Jasper's growl the loudest since I assumed I was being held in arms with my ear to his chest.

"_Don't open your eyes darlin'. Just lay stock still and let me handle this. The Quileute wolves have come over to play and I just want ta keep ya safe."_Jasper's mind voice said.

_"Ok? Roll over and play died, I thought that was a dog trick. But I guess us elves/human hybrids can do the same." _I thought mentally_. God! I really have lost my mind! How in the name of all things holy can I find something funny, about this shit now is unbelievable?_

"Jacob Black you will NOT change into a _dog_ in this house. You get yourself under control or go outside were all good _dogs_ belong!" Alice stated. She'd said that she was having problems seeing the wolves and since she'd never been one. I'd assumed that she couldn't see them because of that. But you know what they say about assuming.

"_Good point. See even when you think you've lost your mind. You can keep your shit together." _Jasper's mental speech laughed out.

"You broke the treaty and now we get to kill you. You bit a human…" Demanded a very upset sounding Jacob.

"She's not altogether human though is she Jacob Black?" Emmett said. I could just imagine him standing there with his arms crossed over his massive chest, puffing it out to make it only look bigger.

I really wanted to open my eyes and sneak a peek but Jasper mentally said not to. _Damn it! Why do I always do what I'm told? Where the hell has doing the right thing gotten me in life? _I was thinking while Jasper mentally laughed at me again.

"She's more human then you'll ever be leach!" Billy said.

"You're wrong, Alice what do ya see happenin' with Bella?" Asked a very cool, calm, and collected sounding Peter.

"I can't see shit right now, cause of them." Barked out Alice, probably thumbing her fingers at the wolves.

"Alice watch your language!" Esme scolded.

_God she really thinks of you guys as young teenagers doesn't she? _I asked Jasper mentally.

"_Yep" _He answered mentally while popping the "P" and laughing lightly.

"Before today what'd you see?" Peter asked again. I bet he rolled his eyes at Alice. Their gifts were kind of like two pees in a pod so they tended to get on each other's nerves a lot.

"I saw her after her Arising. Her magic will be stronger then even Aaron's is. She'll be one the most feared Beings alive. I also saw that she and Jasper get married but nothing about what happens after that."

"So my Bells really goes through with that? I can't let her throw her life away like that. She's meant to have a normal life. She doesn't need magic in her life." Then the second part of Alice's vision hit my Dad. "What do you mean my Bells' going to marry a vampire?" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie has Bella really ever been normal? Has she ever been what you'd think of as a normal teenager, has she ever done what most teenagers would do?" Rose questioned.

"Well No but she'd had to grow up quick, she was always taking care of Renee. It was never the other way around as it should've been." I'd bet money that my Dad was hanging his head and pitching the bridge of his nose while he'd been talking.

"I've read the Cullen's copy of the Treaty. In it it's stated that any vampire on that has signed on it, couldn't bit or kill a human. With Bella NOT being 100% human, that means that she doesn't count. And there ain't a damn thin' that you can say about it. Y'all are just pissed because we got one over on ya." Said a well humored Peter.

That statement brought on another round of growling and hissing. Peter had put the wolves in a bad spot, but I sure as hell wouldn't bet against Peter kicking the shit out of a couple of them. These vampires aren't the type to be taken out easily. They'd all seemed like bad asses to me, but only when they'd had to be.

"You know what this can all be settled later. Right now My Mate and I need to chat with Marcus privately." Jasper said.

"I don't think so vamp boy. My daughter's not of your concern anymore. You're lucky that she's almost eighteen or I'd throw your sorry no good ass in jail. Where men like you belong." My Dad stated. _OSM I choose to be fully mated and have sex! God! _I thought.

"Charlie do you think I'd ever do anythin' to harm her? You know that the Quileute's can't harm their imprints, you also know that when we vampires Mate, that that connection is stronger than the Wolves is." Said my Jasper then he said. "My Mate was doing just fine until you brought that fuckin' tape into the house. Don't you think that a lil common curtsy would've been nice? That maybe you ought to have given your daughter some far warnin' about that shit?" Question my Mate.

I notice again how Esme never scolded neither Jasper nor I over use of bad language, only the others. That thought kind of made me laugh mentally. Which lead to Jasper laughing inside his head too?

"Yes I know all about the legends but this my baby were talking about." My Dad said.

_God! Sometimes I think he still sees me as a four year old, running around in pigtails and _

_playing hop scotch with Becky and Rachel. _I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes at my Dad.

"She is old enough to make her own decision Charlie. I understand how hard it must be for you to realize this, but she is almost a legal adult." Carlisle stated. He must've been standing pretty close to me because his voice was louder than usual and held a lot of authority.

"What do you need to talk with me about Nephew?" I recognized the voice as Marcus'.

"_I'm gonna tell them everythin' darlin'. If you're too embarrassed you just keep acting like you're asleep, if you do want to be part of this discussion than you can quit playin' dead."_Jasper laughed mentally, as I felt a whole bunch of calm take over my body.

"_Did you just give the whole room a dose of calm?" _I asked.

"_Yep." _Jasper's answered again.

So Jasper went on to tell the entire room about the pull we feel to each other, and how after we'd made love it only became stronger. _OMG, my Dad is hearing this shit! _How even a short distance apart from each other seems to affect us both? Then he dropped the bomb about how we were both able to hear each other private thoughts now.

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts anymore? Since this morning when we got back home. I haven't heard a damn thing coming from you, I was hoping to get some dirt from last night that us guys could rib you with." Edward said _Oh God, just what Charlie needs to hear right now_. I thought.

"No. I do not believe you are being blocked by their 'Resolute Mating' connection. I believe that Aaron has pulled one over us, and has started Isabella's Arising without our knowledge until now." Marcus announced.

My eyes popped open at that, I knew that I wasn't fooling anyone with my playing possum. But at least I'd been able to keep my mouth shut and I didn't have to look my Dad in the eyes while talking about my sex life. Not to mention when my eyes were opened the room kind of kept spinning.

"Bella when you were listenin' to your voice messages before, Aaron left ya one. He'd said somethin' about a gift he'd given ya on Saturday. What'd he give ya baby?" Jasper questioned.

I'd told him mentally that I wanted to know more about what Marcus was talking about. So he'd known that I was up.

"He gave me a family heirloom. I didn't see anything wrong with taking it, since he'd said that I've got others waiting for me in Elfin." I said, as I reached down and touched my ankle bracelet. It hadn't noticed before but it was now glowing blue, when my fingers touched it. Everyone in the room was now staring wide eyed at my ankle.

"_How'd you know about that message anyway?" _I asked Jasper mentally.

"_Vampire hearin' darlin', last Sunday you didn't need to put phone on speaker phone. We all heard it just fine without it." _Jasper replied.

"How in the hell do we stop this?" Charlie asked.

As Carlisle walked over to me and started checking me out. I was really not feeling well and I wanted nothing more to understand what was going on around me. But I was just having one hell of a time keeping my mental faculties under control.

"Jasper take her up to her room NOW. Alice get my bag and bring it to Bella's room ASAP! Bring the morphine with you, her Arising has started and I cannot stop it now." Carlisle ordered out.

"_My anklet started this didn't it?" _I asked Jasper mentally.

"_Yes." _Jasper replied.

As Jasper was lifting me up, I saw the looks of horror on the others faces. Esme and Rose were crying softly into each other's shoulders. Charlie looked so defeated, that it broke me to my very soul. Emmett, Edward, and Peter all looked like they were going to go and find a certain elfin King and kill him. Char and Marcus were pushing a shaking Jacob out the front door with Billy was following behind them.

But their exit was stopped.

When a very exultant looking Aaron walked in, and he was dragging a very upset looking Renee behind him. They were standing in the middle of the front entryway door?

Stopping everyone in their tracks…

**A/N: Don't just hate cliffs? ;) I know I'm truly evil! **

**Just a little info: **

"**Neamh" is the Irish Gaelic Word for Heaven.**

**Donn-(Down) From the Old Irish **_**donn**_**, meanin 'brown or chief'. This was an especially popular Irish baby boy name until the end of the 19th century. In Irish mythology, the god of the dead was Donn, who lived on an island off the coast of Munster. **

**Leave me a Review and I'll send you a Sneak Peek at Chapter 13. Thanks to all of you that have sent me Reviews, or who have added THaTH to your favorites or Alerts. When I get those, it keeps me writing.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	13. Resolute Confessions

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**I thought I might Surprise Y'all with a Chapter early!**

**I've had several requests wanting to know what OSM means. It was back in Chapter 2.**

**OSM= Oh Shit Moments ;)**

_**The last time… We ended with ….**_

_When a very exultant looking Aaron, who was dragging a very upset looking Renee behind him were standing in the front entryway door. _

_Stopping everyone in their tracks…_

**Chapter 13**

**(JPOV)**

As I'm getting' ready to go after the lil fucker and his daughter but my girl mentally pulls me back. I've been the most feared being in the world for the last one hundred and thirty five years and nobody has ever, and I do mean ever pulled me back from a fight before. But voice in my head was so weak it nailed to down to the ground where I stand. There was no way I could've gone after them not after her one word in plea. "_Please_." Was all it took to stop The God of War in his tracks?

"How do we stop this?" Carlisle questioned Aaron.

"Stop what?" Oh the lil fucker is really tryin' to push my buttons.

"So help me God if you don't start talkin' NOW, your granddaughter will NOT be able to stop me from drainin' your sorry ass dry." I growled out.

"The Arising has already started we are unable to stop this now. She will either become a full blooded Elf, or if you try remove that bracelet she will die. So that is not advisable she is my Heir, and she has been under the Arising's magic for a little over of forty hours now." The lil fucker stated.

In my head I'm makin' my plans give my girl to Peter. No Peter will be needed to help with the clean up. I'll give her to Carlisle he'll able to get her upstairs and start the IV morphine drip and she won't see anything. I'll have Peter cover my back in case some of Aaron elf friends are lurkin' around. These elves are crafty lil fuckers and can blend into their surroundings. At least I know Aaron Fuckin' Bayne's guards can, so far in his stay I've only seen two his guards millin' around.

One is known as Bran, it's pronounced Brawn. Yeah right the lil shit didn't look like he could take on a flea Brawn yeah right, I'd like to see him take on my vampire ass. The other I've seen but never met, but I've heard an awful lot about him. His name is Lugh it sounds like Loo. Yeah he's named after a fuckin' bathroom. It's said that when he's under attach he can put up some type of shield around himself. He ought to join the fuckin' blue man group with his blue shield. Fuck it I need a plan. My girl's in my arms is makin' me lose focus. All I really want to do is kill the lil fucker and let my girl have a go on her momma, but she needs medical attention right now.

Without being asked to Alice runs back down the stairs carrin' Carlisle's bag. Carlisle's tryin' to get to my Bella, but right now I don't want anyone touchin' my girl but me. My mind knows that Carlisle won't hurt her but I can't let her go. Not when I feel like she's in danger, and Lord knows Aaron's put her in more danger than anyone else ever has and I can't quit growlin' especially with Aaron in the room.

"It's the Resolute Mating connection. He can't let her go, she has to be within his grasp at all times or he will drop us all like flies." Marcus told the room. Someone must've looked lost cause he continued. "What the Resolute Mating connection is it simply means is that their souls are so inter connected or too intertwined to one another's. Every Mated pair shares a small part of the souls but a Resolute Pairs; there complete souls are interconnected. Any separation from the other is impossible without doing damage to the other Mates Soul. I in all of my years as vampire have only witness two other Resolute Mated Pairs. This should be interesting."

I walked Bella who was still in my arms to the couch and sat her in my lap. I can feel her pain level, was coming to its breakin' point. "_Carlisle needs to start an IV line on you Darlin'. I know you hate needles but it'll make you sleepy and hopefully that'll help_." I said mentally.

Why do the elves have to be so secretive if we'd a clue about this Arising shit? I could at least kick the lil fucker out of the house if I knew more, as it is he and his daughter ain't moved a muscle yet. That could be the horse sized wolf breathin' down their necks. Maybe those foul smellin' things will come in handy after all.

With a total of nine vamps, one wolf, three other humans, and at least one elf in the fuckin' room. The only thing I could do was kiss my girl as Carlisle brings a needle to my girls arm, and quickly and neatly starts the IV line. Everyone can smell her human/elf blood in the air, I can feel the other vamps bloodlust starting to rise but no one made a move ta go after her. They all know if they came near her I'd kill'em before they even moved a toe.

"_It'll be better soon Sugar, once the meds kick in. You'll be fine just remember not use a lot of your energy in talkin' with words. You need somethin' just ask me mentally_." I told my girl as Carlisle loads up a needle to inject some pain meds into her IV. I'm havin' a hard time with just Carlisle bein' this close to my girl.

"_I love you_," is Bella's response then within a couple of seconds of the meds hittin' the line. She's out cold, her pain level is still too high for my likin', but at least she's a sleep right now.

It's only once I know she can't see or hear anything that I even attempt to move her. I lay her beautiful head on a couch pillow and make sure to keep touchin' her. The pain from her Arising is bad enough, I don't want the pull from our mating to cause her any harm too. Damn we are so fucked with this.

I can't even look at Aaron or Renee without wantin' to murder them. It's Peter and Charlotte who know I'm ready to go all Major on anyone at any minute, the rest of the Cullen's have seen me at work but I never had a real go at any of them. It's also Peter and Char that know I've now got chink in my armor, and she's layin' here in a drug induces haze.

I ain't ever heard of a Resolute Mates before and to get my mind off of Bella, the lil fucker, and the hippie Bitch. I turn to Marcus as I'm rubbin' my face with my hands and say. "Explain Resolute Mates." I ain't got any patients for shit he'd better make it quick and precise.

"There is only one Resolute Mated pair left besides yourself and Isabella. Neither of you can be separated from the other now. Over time you may be able to be at least twenty five to thirty feet from each other, but your connection would suffer from more of a distance then that. Accentually her soul and yours have been transferred within the other. The Resolute Connection is overpowering, you hear her voice within your head and she yours?" I just nodded yes with my head as he continued. "If you were to die so would she within very little time and vice versa. That is what happened to the other Resolute mated pair I knew. She was part elf/human like Bella, her mate was a vampire. He refused to change her and once she had grown old and she died. Even with him being a vampire he died within hours of her. One soul cannot go forward without the other, because her soul is now yours and your soul is now hers. They have been combined thus creating only one soul that you both must now share."

_Of all the fuckin' luck why us? Why her? _I thought.

"Why are we a Resolute pair why us?" I had to know there has to be more to this then just luck, Fate wouldn't be that cruel. This was painful and she didn't deserve pain no. My Bella only deserves happiness, she needed to have a choice in this not have it placed on her without her consistent, in both accounts becoming and elf and the Resolute Mates.

"It is because of her Elfin legacy, both of the other two Resolute Mated pairs. One mate was vampire and one mate was an Elf. When Bella choose you to become her mate she passed some of our family's magic into your soul. Since she was already going throw the Arising ascension at the time the fully mating process took place. Her soul was able to detach itself and combined itself into yours, just like yours did for hers. I would think that once her Arising is complete, you will hold some of her powers as I know she will hold some of yours." Aaron stated a very unhappy. He was shakin' his head in disgust while still standing in the entryway door. I ain't lettin' him anywhere near my girl, he knows it too he's over stepped his role in her life Big Fuckin' time already. Aaron's been looking for a way to kill me for one hundred and thirty five years, to do that he'd now kill his Heir in process. Isn't life great sometimes I've got him over a barrel now, and the best part is the lil fucker knows it too? I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"_I thought I felt my soul reach out to yours last night. I'm so sorry Jasper I didn't know what I was doing. Forgive me please." _My angel mentally apologized.

"_You've been hearin' all this? You ought to try to sleep and quit fightin' it Darlin'._" I replied and I turned and placed my palms on her face. "_You need to quit worrin' and get some rest_." I was tryin' to push as much lethargy into her as could but she was blockin' me again. "_Damn it girl. Don't block me out I need to feel ya. I need to know when it's time to dose your IV again_. _Let me help ya_."

"_How do I know when I'm blocking you, I'm really not wanting to do that right now. I'm sorry." _She said as a tear rolled down her beautiful face. I couldn't resist I caught it on the index finger and popped it into my mouth. She's really startin' to take on the elfin traits now. She smells like an elf, and her tears definitely taste like an elf now too.

"_Quit sayin' you're sorry you ain't got anything to be sorry about Sugar. This ain't your doin', it's your momma and your Granddad's fault_." Why does she always seem to blame herself for everyone else's fuck up's? "_It's just another reason to love you more now stop and rest please for me?"_

No, this is something special this is another gift that my angel has given me.

Unbelievably she just keeps givin' me parts of herself to me. I feel so unworthy of her, her love, and her gifts I should've known that this was happening to her, but I was too busy gettin' in her pants to think about what she was really needin', that will never happen again.

"_Stop I'm the one who is unworthy of you. Please let's do this later I want to know where my mom's been. I just don't think I can handle it on top of everything else right now; can you take me upstairs and lie down with me? I just want some peace and quit._" My girl begged.

"You know that you two are for all intense and purposes, married in the vampire world now?" Marcus suddenly dropped on us.

"You've got to kidding me when does this shit quit?" Charlie asked as he dropped on the loveseat. I'm used to see him go red faced, but he was just as a pale as I am right now.

"Oh no you don't she's my daughter and she isn't old enough too married yet." The stupid hippie bitch said speaking for the first time. My Bella tried to lift her up off of the couch pillow at her statement, but pain spiked stoppin' her in her tracks. I knew that she really wanted to talk to her momma.

"_I'll handle this you just try to rest, please_." I was beggin' her now.

She's gotta get a break from all of this shit. So I pick her up bridal style, holdin' the IV bag in my hand and started towards the stairs. When Charlie, Renee, and Aaron all tried to stop me but I'd had enough shit for one day. So I dropped Aaron to the floor like the sack of shit he truly is. I filled Renee with enough fear to have her peeing her pants. And Charlie I just sent a shit of calm at. Charlie's the only one of the fuckin' three in this whole fuckin' thing I ain't too pissed at, he's just tryin' to take care of my girl like a daddy should sure he make mistakes but nobody's perfect.

"We'll be stairs_ everyone_ but Aaron and Renee are allowed near her. You two can get the hell on outta here, and go and fuck yourselves. Y'all ain't getting anywhere near my girl." I said using the Major's voice, I find it amazin' that I can separate myself from him now. My girl's had a lot to do with that.

I can feel her pain level kickin' up a notch, so I run her up to our room as fast as my feet will take me without a lookin' back. Charlie followed within a few minutes and came to sit in the chair in the corner of her room. I've got her wrapped up in our blanket, and I could care less I'm layin' next to my Bella with Charlie in the room. The distance between us would be cruel to add onto her on top of her Arising pain.

Over the course of the next several hours my Bella started to run a really high fever. Carlisle had tried a couple of different medications in her IV but it wasn't workin'. Even with my cold body laying right next to her the fever was still out of control.

The thing I felt worst about is, how she'd begged me _not_ to lay next to her. Bella felt like she was freezin' so when my cold skin would touch hers, and she'd start to shake and shiver all over. I lay there holding her as I felt her skin started to take on its new texture and as her bones elongated and stretched.

The morphine was helpin' her but it I was takin' some of her pain as well. I just couldn't stand for her to have to go through this without any of my help and ta be doin' it all alone. That ain't what a mate does in my book, it's my job to make sure she's comfortable and safe. Not in pain or feeling like she's gotta fend for herself.

Charlie would walk over to the side of bed near Bella and hold her hand and tell her old stories of what she was like a baby or small child. I never felt the urge to growl at him. He'd never look at me while talkin' with her, but sometimes he'd look at me with a question in his emotions. I'd tell him what she was feelin' at the time and that seemed to pacify him for while. Then he'd get so upset and emotional that he'd have to quit talkin', and go back and sit down in his chair for a while and cry to himself silently.

Everyone in my family would come up to her room two at a time. They all would talk to her and tell her that this pain was only temporary. That how she'd get throw it and come out on the other end a strong and better person.

Emmett and Edward would bring in thermos' full of blood for me. I was using quite a bit of energy keepin' Bella's pain levels at what I thought of as a tolerable level. Even though it was barley touchin' the surface of my girl's pain, but she kept blockin' me out. Like she'd know when I was testin' her emotions, and just shut me down completely without even tryin'.

Both Aaron and Renee tried to come upstairs. I find it funny that it was Rosalie who'd given them the what for, for even tryin' that shit. Rose usually takes her time lettin' people in and getting' to know them. She and My Bella never had to take that time to build a relationship, it simply just was. I couldn't have been prouder of her or my family if I tried to be.

It was way after two in the morin' when I'd finally hit my breakin' point, and had to either start talkin' or go bat shit so talkin' is what I did. My Bella was listenin' and payin' attention to my voice when I'd speak at her so, I thought now would be a good time to let her in on some of my past and take her mind off of the pain. I'd wanted Charlie to know what type of man his daughter was mated too anyways, so I didn't mind that he was hearing this too.

"Back in 1863 I was stationed in Galveston, TX. I was workin' as a Major during the war, as I told his past Wednesday…" I said to my Bella as I looked down at her. She'd had her eyes closed but I continued talkin'. "The Union solder's were comin' our way and it was my job to evacuate the women and children out of the town and surroundin' area. The Army allowed me to have twenty five men and horses to evacuate a shit load of women and children from Galveston. I remember being scared cause at least thirty five of those women ready to give birth at any minute, and it was gonna be a two day journey. The other twenty five mounted soldier's weren't happy with being put on babysittin' duty, but we did what we were told or you got your ass shot and killed by your superiors." I stopped talkin' about for a minute and just brushed the hair out of my girls face then went on." My daddy taught me at a young age to respect women to treat them like the finest gold. Anyway I remember that full last day, every second of it."

Charlie was staring at me like I'd lost my mind; I guess no one had told him how old I truly am which made me laugh internally.

"There was a woman who'd had just had twins a few days before we'd had to move out. She was one of the twenty or so women we'd gotten from the hospital on the way outta town. I'd given her my horse and held one of her lil one's while she'd rode my horse. My other men did the same, walkin' instead of ridin'. Once we gotta all of these women, children, and babies across the Mexican border we high tailed it back to Galveston. I and my man hadn't eaten for last three days, and we were lookin' forward to a hot meal and baths before the battle. My men left before I did, I'd wanted to make sure the lady with the twins at least had a tent and some food, before I'd leave her alone." I stopped again as Peter and Charlotte walked back into the room. They'd heard most of this but I hadn't ever told anyone my full story before. Charlie sat and listened intently as I told my story too.

"On my way back to camp I'd found these three beautiful women walkin' besides the road. I'd thought that they were stragglers from our evacuation but they weren't. I'd stopped to lend them a hand, I remember thinkin' how my daddy kick my sorry no good ass if I'd hadn't stopped. Sometimes being raised right, can't come back to bit you in the ass or neck as it was in my case." I said while shakin' my head relivin' old memories.

"Those first three days seemed to take forever to pass. The pain and agony were completely and utterly treacherous. No one was with me, I was being held in a dark hole that I couldn't get out of. Once the pain finally ended someone had thrown a human woman in that hole with me. I didn't know what a vampire was; hell I was lucky to the difference between a man and a women at that time. It never even accrued to me not to bit her and feed off of her. It was all instincts and I couldn't help myself." I stopped and looked down at my girl, her emotions had been pretty level throughout this story and even now they weren't goin' as crazy as I'd thought that they'd be.

"_You knew this already didn't ya? Who the hell told you?"_ I asked my girl mentally. Carlisle had just dosed her IV a lil while ago so her body and mind both seemed to have relaxed some, but my mind was goin' at a million miles per hour tryin' to figure out who knew all of this shit.

"_I pieced little pieces of different conversation going on around me. Peter told me that you and he were in a war together I just thought, it was World War II or something since he'd said he wasn't changed until the Thirties."_ Bella replied back. _"Who's Maria and what happened to you?" _

"Maria was my maker, she and the two other women turned me back in 1863. Back then people were few and far between, with the war goin' on people were even more scares than normal. Anyway I want you think for a few minutes, like a vampire would." I stopped and waited. "We need to feed just like other beings and what'd feed on? Humans, I thought of them more as blood bags back then." I couldn't believe how honest I was being with her and her father about this shit, but they needed to know the truth not made up fairy tales.

"Back then I didn't know that there was another way to live then to feed off of humans. Maria had told me that fightin' and feedin' off of humans was the only way of life. What Maria and the others two were after, we're fightin' for was feedin' rights to the majority of Southern Texas. To get those feedin' rights, they needed soldiers for her army to fight and win battle after battle against opposin' covens so that we'd be able to win the spoils of the wars, The Blood." I stated not hidin' a fuckin' thing from anyone now.

"Maria liked to only keep her soldiers for the first year. After that time our strength starts to wean and she never thought we were good enough to waste her blood on after that. If you'd proved yourself durin' that first year, she might've kept ya around for a lil longer but a year was the end of the road for thousands of us." I'd stopped again. Stopped tellin' my girl how I'd once feed off of humans that was horrible enough, but what I'm about to tell her next might make her turn her back on me forever.

"Maria had taken a likin' to me. I'd been fightin' for her for damn near nine months or so. When we soldiers had done a good turn for her she'd give us special gifts to show her appreciation. Those gifts were usually a good meal or sex hell sometimes it turned out to both." I stopped talking, shaking my head with the memories that'd come back in a flash. I'd forgotten that my girl could now read my thoughts and she gasped and cried out with what she'd seen. _Fuck!_

"_Jasper what was that, you have to tell me_." My girl demanded mentally. She'd seen some of my worst moments and seen some of the things that NO one will ever know about except me and her. Like what happened to several hundred humans after the hurricane in 1900. If she can stay with me knowing all of this, then maybe Fate ain't got it out for me after all.

"That was my past Darlin'. I've seen and done things so horrible things that'll never be able to find absolution for them, and I'd _never_ ask for absolution from them either. Maria and I became lovers and after a while I thought that that was just the way my life as a vampire would always be. Years past and I'd become Maria only permanent soldier, I'd lead her army and won every battle she'd had me in. I held that title of her only permanent soldier, for almost seventy five years." I'd stopped talkin' and my eyes met Peter's he knew where this was goin' now.

"Back in the Thirties, Maria had me out lookin' for new recruits. I was Houston searchin' for those that may have special in their human lives, people who'd have a gift after they'd been turned. When I came across this Fucker waitin' for a girl who was runnin' late for their date." I said thumbing my finger toward Peter. "He'd had on his uniform and was walkin' down the right street, at the wrong fuckin' time. After I dragged his sorry ass almost all the way back to Galveston I went to feed on him, but I'd stopped in the middle of it and pushed as much venom as I could into him. Then I carried him the rest of the way back to Maria." I got lost in that memory for a second and then continued.

"For the next five years Peter and I fought side by side in battle and won every signal one of them. We became best friends and each other's lifeline over the years. I'd thought he'd told me every fuckin' thing there was to know about him, until the end on 1942. It was time to clean house of the older vamps and start makin' new ones again. That was part of my job as the Major in Maria's army. I'd have to not only create new vampires, but at the end of every year I'd have to kill each of my vampire children. Maria hated creatin' newborns so she'd leave it to me to do her dirty work."

I stopped remembering that day like it was yesterday. That's one of the things I both hate and love about being a vampire. Every minute after you're turnin', you remember for all eternity.

"I'd called back the first six or seven yearlings, and had just come to callin' up a blonde headed chick that liked to sass Peter and me daily…" I stopped and looked at Char and laughed out loud at her. "Peter had never shown me any type of emotion other than bein' a hardnosed tough ass. So you can imagine my surprise when I felt nothing pure hatred directed at me, when I called her snarky ass up to play. Peter took one look into my eyes, yelled for Charlotte to run, and after he knew that she was in the clear, he took off like a bat outta hell after her." I started laughin'.

"I was almost in shock, if my kind can go into shock but after a lil while and finishin' up my job. Maria found me and was pissed as all get out over Peter. She could've given two shits about Char, but Peter she'd hated losin'. She wouldn't let me feed for a month after they took off." I stopped when I felt both Char's and Peter's sorrow about leavin' me.

"After that things between me and Maria came to a head. Push came to shove and I was ready to quit fightin' and just give it all up. When not five years later this asshole and his mate, come strollin' into the newborn ring like they owned the fuckin' joint."

"They tell me how I gotta come with them, and literally drag my sorry ass outta Texas altogether. We ended stoppin' once we got to Iowa, were they showed me a new way of life." I stopped talking and smiled at my two friends, they'd been there for me every since the night I'd made Peter. I couldn't ask for two better friends.

"Back in the Fifties after stayin' with Peter and Char for almost twelve years, Peter told me how he'd gotten a call from some vampire woman that wanted to meet me." I smiled again thinking back how I thought the chick wanted a date. I laughed to myself as I talked. "It was Alice. See with my gift huntin' people was taken a toll on me. I'd get more and more depressed every time I'd feed, so I'd end up wantin' until I'd literally ready to lose it. Well Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's were in North Dakota at the time, but wanted to meet me in Philly. So we high tailed it over there, once we'd heard the name Volturi and King mentioned." I laughed again at the memory. How everything had led me to meeting Isabella and makin' a better life for the both of us _Fate_.

"Now the Volturi in the south as a vampire, was a curse word. They'd kill any maker of newborns if they thought you weren't …ooh how should I put this?... If you weren't raisnin' them right, or killin' off the ones you didn't need any more essentially. I'd heard all about the four brother's from Maria, she'd told me how they were all crazy egocentric lunatics. She'd never tell why they crazy but just that they were to be feared. So here the three of us nomads, walk in ta the most posh hotel in Philly dressed like beggars and smellin' to high heaven." I had to stop and laugh again.

"Up runs this lil bitty black headed chick and she's huggin' me and tellin' me how wonderful it is to finally meet her brother. I'd thought the girl had lost her ever lovin' mind if the truth be told. Carlisle and Edward walk up behind her grinnin' like fools and they ask us up to their suite. We get up there and Alice has clean towels and new clothes waitin' on us. She says that we can talk over dinner. Now I thought she meant vampire dinner, but let me tell ya I was wrong again." I laughed rememberin' hidin' rolls and meat off of the plate in my napkin. Carlisle paid big bucks for that dinner and nary a bit had been eaten by any of us.

"It turns out that the Volturi had heard of me. See back in the day I was known as the God of War. Anyway Carlisle and the Brothers had a need for a vamp that could control newborns in there mists. So they said if I'd train a couple of sets of newborns a year, for a few years that they'd not only pay me for my time but Carlisle promised me a new way of life. He's teach how to hunt animals whether I'd take the job or not. But I'd been tryin' to make a go of a new life for myself, and after so many years I still wasn't doin' what I'd felt that I ought to be doing. So I took the job, left Peter and Char and left for Italy a couple days later. I'd worked for the four Kings for damn near fifteen years, when Carlisle asked I'd like to come and live with his family and become part of his coven. The rest as they say is that. I've been with the Cullen's ever since."

"_Whatever happened to Maria_?" My girl had asked mentally.

It was getting' about time for Carlisle to dope her up again, and I was lookin' forward to her pain level going back down. The fever had left her but she was still in a lot of pain. I had so many things to work out down stairs. Though they'd have to wait until my girl felt well enough to go downstairs with me, and that was still a good thirty hours or so away. I knew from what lil the elves have leaked out over the years that Arising's got worse as the time passed.

"That's the best part of workin' for the Volturi they found out what she truly was really up too, and came over here and killed her fuckin' ass and all her newborns too." I smiled hugely at that. I'd never be lookin' over my shoulder waitin' for her to come back to get me.

"_Jasper you promised me once that you'd explain how a vampire could be killed can you do that now?"_ Bella asked me.

"There really ain't that many ways for vampires to be killed. The only way is rippin' off of our limbs and burnin' them, that is how we vampires kill each other. Now wolves they rip us apart with their teeth and then burns. But guys like your Grandfather they have special handmade swords that can cut throw our skin like butter. So they just whack off our heads and keep goin' from there, then burn us. Fire is about the only thing that can complete turn us into ash. Otherwise we can be put back together. It hurts like hell to lose parts and to have them reattached, but I can tell you. It has been done to each of us, everyone of in this house that has been done too."

As I finished talkin' Carlisle came in with more morphine and dosed up my girls IV. A few minutes later everyone walked into Bella's bedroom as my girl finally fell into a deep sleep.

"Who's watchin' the lil fucker and the hippie assed Bitch?" I asked. Charlie actually laughed at that, maybe he doesn't think I'm such a asshole after all.

"We called in reinforcements. While you talked Bella's ears off we called the Delani's to come down and give us a little bit of help." Eddieboy said while chuckling a lil.

"Oh I bet they're all over Aaron like flies on shit." I thought that this might be perfect pay back for the lil fucker.

"Yep." Emmett said poppin' his 'P'.

"Irina has taken a liking to the wolf and his father as well." Esme said.

"We called them for more than reinforcements. Eleazar might be able to help us figure out how to help Bella. We know that he was able to declare what some humans would be after they were brought over, when he was with the Volturi. I am hoping that he will be able to help with the human that is turning into an elf within our mists." Carlisle stated.

As Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate Delani all walked into Bella's room. They've known about Bella as long as we have. Tanya used to try to and get me to go after her, but that never did happen. Now that I'm holdin' my mate in my arms I'm grateful for that.

As they all came in several things happened at once:

Marcus' head started movin' between Kate and Charlie. Marcus' emotions were nothing but humor and curiosity.

Charlie and Kate locked eyes with each other, and I sensed a great deal of shock bouncing off the both of them.

Eleazar's grew wide as he took in my sleepin' mate.

And there was a huge commotion goin' on down stairs…..

**A/N: TY to those who have Reviewed or Added to your favorites or Alerts I love those! ;)**

**Just a Little Info for you:**

**Bran- (Brawn) **Derived from the Old Irish _bran_, meaning 'raven,' Bran was the name of **a great Celtic God** in both Irish and Welsh mythology.

**Lugh- (LOO) **This is the name of the** great Celtic sun god**, Lugh, From the Old Irish _lugu_, meaning 'shining one'.

**Hugs~Izzy**


	14. The Passage of Time

**SM owns it all … I just like playing with her toys …**

**How about Two Chapter's in Two days? LOL Enjoy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Charlie and Kate locked eyes with each other and I sensed a great deal of shock bouncing off the both of them._

_Eleazar's grew wide as he took in my sleepin' mate._

_And there was a huge commotion goin' on down stairs….._

**Chapter 14**

**(Renee's POV) Aug 18, 2004 about two days before Bella leaves for Washington.**

Back about a week ago I was getting my daughter ready to move in with Charlie and back to Washington. I wasn't happy with this situation, but it was what my Bella seemed to really want to do. I knew that she was seeing what being a new step daughter was doing in my new marriage, but I was hoping that the three of us could work things out.

After I'd met Phil and feel head over heels in love with him, I'd had a hard time splitting my time between the two loves of my life. Bella being who she is, has always seemed to have taken a backseat in my life. I tried my hardest to make sure that I'd spent enough time with her. Her grades never dropped, and she's seemed to handle my weekend getaways like an adult with no wild parties or boys spending the night.

After Phil and I got engaged Bella had planned the whole wedding for me, knowing how horrible I am with the little details. She took care of the cake, flowers, photographer, video guy, DJ, reception, and the church. The only detail that I'd had to deal with was which dress to choose, and even than Bella had made sure to only give three or four to choose from. It was a wonderful day and had gone off without a hitch. I don't think I ever really thanked her for my day, but she never really seemed to need those extra pats on the back like most of us need.

A few weeks after the wedding she'd asked if she could move back to Washington and Charlie, I was beyond shocked. Yes, she may look more like Charlie hell she even acts just like he does half of the time. But never in my wildest dreams, did I ever expect her to want to up and move away from me. She's been with me since birth, and for her to leave me was just heart breaking.

She'd given the excuse that she'd wanted some time with her dad before going off to college, though I'd known all along that that was just a complete fabrication. She was trying her best to give us newlyweds some space and time to ourselves. When Phil was home last year he and Bella had grown close, and I'd thought of them even as becoming close friends. Bella didn't seem to mind feeding and cleaning up after a third person, and I know that Phil and I both appreciated all of her efforts tremendously.

But while we were way on our honeymoon in December, which is just another one of those things that Bella had put together for me. Phil and I seemed have grown so much closer without her being around. I feel guilty even admitting that, but it's the truth. Phil and I had made such strides in our relationship while we were alone together. With Bella around we were never able to just let loose, and be the happy go lucky couple that most people are after they have just been married. We'd never been able to run around the house naked, and have sex on the countertops like most newlyweds are able to do. Not with my Bella there. If she'd ever walked in on us in the middle of our alone time, she'd never forgiven me. No poor my Bella had a hell of a time buying our monthly famine needs without blushing, and even than she'd still turn as red as a tomato. I couldn't even imagine if she'd ever walked in on us.

The new school year is starting next week, and Bella made sure before she'd left that I'd had everything needed to my new classroom this year. I'd decided that I wanted the room done in a Winnie the Pooh theme, knowing how my first grades would enjoy it. I've been teaching first grade at that same school for almost seventeen years now. Every year Bella and I come up with a new theme for my classroom. It's one of those things that we do over our summer breaks together.

She's been doing the bills for so long now that, she's even got classroom decorations budgeted into our monthly bill cycle. I've got no clue how I'm going to handle the bills on my own once she leaves for Washington. But knowing my daughter she's already thought ahead and planned everything out for me. _Maybe I'll just drop that in Phil's lap after the baseball season is over. _

I know that I count on Bella too much, but she's all I've had to lean on until I met and married Phil. Sure Charlie would've been there for us at anytime if we'd asked him too, but with Bella being who she is why bother asking for his help.

I don't like thinking about Charlie. The way I'd left him back in 1987 is not my proudest moment in life, but I knew that if I didn't leave when I did he'd find out what was really going on and that wasn't an option. How do you tell the man you're married too that his best friends and his wife are not all together human? I never could find a way to do that, so I just had to let him go.

I hate thinking about this stuff, but after the phone call this morning it's hard for me not too.

***Flashback***

**Tuesday, July 1, 1997**

I'd left our home in California and driven Bella, to the meeting point in the north of the state on Saturday. This is where I've driven her every year, to spend a couple weeks every summer with Charlie since 1988. My Bella has turned into a beautiful and responsible, ten year old young lady.

She's so much more responsible than I've ever been in my life. This summer she'd taken upon herself to take a couple of summer school classes, at the local community college in cooking. I've always liked to make different and exotic meals, but Bella has never really appreciated my flare for the exotic. So she started planning and making our nightly meals, and has even taken it upon herself to plan our lunches once school starts back.

She's so much like Charlie it's kind of funny to see. I've tried to turn her into a little me, but that has never and will never happen with Bella, she's to grown up and mature to ever be like me. She's even a year ahead of where she should be in school now. This past September the teacher's in her fifth grade asked if they couldn't have her tested for more advanced studies while she's in school. Once she was tested she had not only graded a year above everyone else in her class, the elementary school started sending her to the junior high school for both English and Science. They only class that my daughter was now testing average in was Math though she'd never brought home a paper with a grade lower then a B-. I remember how that B just about broke her heart. She has been and always will be such a perfectionist.

That leads me here to today. I am sitting Gardens of Avila Restaurant it's a nice restaurant and resort, and I'm waiting to meet my father. I've read everything that I can about him from all of my late mother's journals, the books that focus on the fictional Elfin lives, and even a few books that are supposedly written by elves themselves. I find it all to be a bucket of bullshit, but who knows this really could be the real deal. I know from what Billy Black has told me, this Aaron Rainer Bayne is a real life Elfin King. That he still lives in his home in England somewhere. I've read in my mother's journals and found out how his middle name, is how I'd been given my first name at birth.

I've dreaded this moment since I was twenty four years old, a little over eleven years now. I'd found out the truth but that doesn't make it easy to sallow or live with, but it is what it is I guess. Since it's my birthday and Aaron promised to be paying for this expensive meal, so I ordered a nice bottle of wine and I'm enjoying the views from the windows next to the table. I showed up thirty five minutes early to this meeting, and I'm never early to anything. So I can tell that I must be truly nervous about this meeting.

It's almost time for Aaron to show up, and as I'm pouring my second glass of wine in walks the most gorgeous man. He is tall and completely eye catching. As the hostess walks him to my table where he bends down from the waist, and places the softest most tender of kisses on my check. He then takes the seat across from me, and as the hostess walks away he starts talking.

"My Renee, I have looked forward to this visit for many years now. I cannot tell you how happy I am to finally meet my only daughter and Heir." Aaron says with the richest British accent.

"Why now? Why do you want to meet me now? You've known about me since my birth, and from what I've read you've been not only sending my mother presents, but me as well since 1961." Those journals that I thought my father was sending were really from Aaron.

"I've come here to talk to you about your rightful position within our family line. You are to be the next Heir to the thrown in Elfin. As I am sure your mother wrote about this within her journals. But I am saddened that you did not have the forethought to bring my granddaughter along for this meeting." Aaron stated.

"You leave my daughter out of this. This crap is just between you and me. She has nothing to do with any of this, and I will refuse you any access to her. Do you hear me? I've had to leave her father, and move more than six hundred miles away from him to keep this big secret. My Bella will never know about you and her grandmother, so just know that now. I don't want you to ever go anywhere near her. Is that understood?" I stated.

If he thinks he make demands, than why the hell can't I damn it? He has no right to even think about going anywhere near Isabella, and if he thinks for minute that she'll ever be part of his craziness he is sorely mistaken.

"I understand your need to protect your off spring. I as a father and grandfather feel the exact same way. Though I feel no need to keep her from knowing what she is, and what she is to become. One day she will be the next in line to the thrown after you my dear." Aaron said his voice sounding as sweet as honey, and dripping with nothing but sincerity.

"It's nice to know that you care deeply about the both of us, but let me tell you now that I will never become your Heir and neither will my daughter. We both deserve to live our lives the way in which we choose too, not you. Am I making myself clear?" That last glass of wine might've been a mistake. I'm being more honest and direct then I'd planned to be with him right now.

"So you are taking a pass on becoming my Heir. You are not going to do as it has declared for you to do since your birth?" He asked looking and sounding, both shocked and completely outraged at the same time.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. Now I understand that this may put you in a bind or whatever, but I want to live my own life and that doesn't include some weird elf crap. It's all about me taking care of my daughter and doing what I want to do with our lives." There I'd put all that I wanted to say to him out there and on the table before we'd even eaten our lunch. Now I can go on with my life as normal and let this go for forever.

"You or your daughter will never be able to live normal lives. You will both be looking over your shoulders until the day that each of you die. I have many enemies and once it is known that you refused both of your birthrights, there will be those among my kind that will stop at nothing to take what has been our family's legacy for years away for us." He'd stopped talking when the waiter came to take our orders. I refilled my glass and started my third glass of wine before Aaron starting talking again.

"Do you understand completely what you are giving up in with this dream of yours? Do you realize that you are destined to become more than a common school teacher of _humans_? Do you know what you are denying not only for yourself, but your daughter as well? How could you not want what is not only best for yourself but for her as well?" Aaron asked looking both perplexed and confused.

"Yes I am sure." What more does he want from me? I'd already answered his stupid questions, and I really just want to move on with my life.

"As your will daughter, after today I will have no further contact with_ you. _I will let you live your life the best way that you see fit. If you were to ever need me, all you would have to do is call me." He'd stopped talking, and pulled at a rather ordinary business card and laid it on the table next to me.

He stood up, walked around that table, came to stand next to my chair, bent at his waist again, and lightly kissed my check as he whispered in my ear, "Happy thirty fifth birthday to you my daughter. Good day to you." He turned on his spot and left without even eating his lunch.

***End of flashback***

For the last few months Bella and I have been receiving nonstop prank calls. We could hear voices in the back ground, but after we'd say Hello the caller would just hang up. Only to call back within an hour or so, I never thought anything about it. As the teacher of first graders and with the internet now showing not only my home address, but also my phone number to on it to them I'm pretty used to it.

That is until this afternoon, the phone rang Bella got to the phone first and answered it.

"Hello…. Hello? Is anyone there? Yes, this is Isabella Marie Swan. How may I help you?" After a long pause, I'd assumed that the caller was asking her questions. "Yes Renee Hamilton Dwyer is my mother."

"Yeah she's home. Hold on a second…..Mom you've got a phone call."

As I'm walking up to Bella, I see the receiver resting on her shoulder when she says, "It's some guy, and he sounds like his from Ireland or something. His accents so thick I could barely make out what he was saying." She says as she shaking her head and handing me the phone.

I watched as she left the kitchen to make her way back to her bedroom, to hopefully finishing packing most of her lose items that she's taking with her to Washington. As I put the phone up to my ear and starting talking.

"Hello…"

"Renee Hamilton Dwyer is this you?" Asked a strangers voice.

"Yes it is how may I help you?" There hasn't been a bill collector calling here since the year Bella took over the bills, so I know that this isn't one of them.

"I think that I can help you my dear. Your father is Aaron Bayne correct…"

I never gave the guy time to finish with his statement. I just hung up on him, and I was hoping like hell that this is all one bad joke. No one knows that Aaron is my fathers not even my ex-husband, my new husband, not even my best friend and daughter Bella.

I freaked out, what else was there for me to do? I'd had no idea who the asshole was, and now he knew enough about me to know my home phone number and call it_. I bet he's the one who's been prank calling here for months now._ I thought.

I'd been trying for the last few days to forget all about that phone call and focus on my daughter's leaving me, but I was completely unable to deal with the knowledge that someone not now knew about me. They also knew that I was the mother to a daughter.

That day of my thirty fifth birthday after leaving the restaurant, I'd thrown Aaron's business card in the trash. I'd thought that I'd never need to call and talk to him again in my life. Man, was I wrong. I now wished that I'd kept the stupid card so I could call him and ask for his help. But no I'd been a complete flake and thrown it away, never thinking on what Aaron had truly tried to warn be about back then.

I'll just get Bella away from here, and then I'll take off and no one will ever be able to find me. That seems like a good plan to me…

**(JPOV)**

Less than thirty hours left in my girls Arising is left now. She been a trooper throw this process so far. How Aaron could've done this to her without her knowin' before hand? Is just completely inexcusable to me, He's must be extremely desperate to do a stunt like this knowin' who she's fuckin' mated too.

I've known my far share of elves over the years. Just like all other beings some are as good as people can get, but others like Aaron are just as power hungry and ruthless as can be. Too bad my Bella's gotta be related a bad one, maybe she'll let me kill him? And we can end this bullshit once and for all. _Nah, I doubt that my girl's too good to allow that shit to happen_.

Eleazar ain't left the room since he'd entered it, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off my girl. And with this Resolute Mating connection goin' on, that shit ain't gonna fly for much longer.

"What is it? What do you see that's goin' on with my girl that has you so amazed?" His emotions were so focused on what he was learnin' about my Bella, that he'd never even remembered that I can feel everything that he's puttin' out right now.

"I'd like to find out what's fuckin' goin' on downstairs right now, if you don't mind Asshole. You can keep your questions about your girl til after that Fucker." Peter stated.

I'd known that it wasn't anything too big. I knew the wolves had gone on back home, and that had left Irina alone with Aaron and Renee. What I'd felt comin' from downstairs was nothing pure lust. Irina has set her sights on Aaron, and she'd probably pushed the lil fucker a lil bit too far for his likin'.

Next fuckin' thing I know the lil fucker's up here and in my girl's room. He's runnin' away from a girl vampire like the true pussy he really is. He must've pushed his way past Irina to get his sorry no good fuckin' elfin ass up here.

Peter, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Marcus are blockin' his path on entrance to her room. Kate runs over and steps in front of Charlie. Esme, Alice, Rose, Charlotte, and Tanya all move to encircle the bed that's hold me and my girl. Eleazar stepped in front of Carman and got into his protective crouch in front of her.

If there's gonna be a fight it'll have be handled without me, for the first time in one hundred and forty some odd years, I hadn't the will to fight. The only I wanted to do was protect what was mine, and that means I'd have to let the others fight my battles for me so fuckin' be it. Once I know girl is outta danger and ain't hurtin' anymore, then I can handle anything that this fuckin' world can put in my way but not now and certainly never without the mate by my side.

"Please let me help my Heir. Their things that must be done within a certain time frame within the Arising process. If they are not accomplished she will suffer for it, not only for a longer Arising time but also afterwards. I need to push some of our families' magic into her. Or their will be things after her Arising that will not only take longer for her to learn, but she will also lack certain family skills or traits. They are transferred from one generation to the next, causing her to be weaker and unstable as an Elf and The Heir if done within a certain time frame." Aaron proclaimed.

"_Let him in Baby. He can't hurt anymore then he already has right? Not to mention you'll be right here next to during the whole thing. You aren't leaving me are you?"_ My girl questioned mentally. Over the last few hours it was getting' easier and easier to get used to her bein' inside of my mind and thoughts, and for me to be inside of hers as well.

"_I ain't goin' anywhere. I'll be right here, but I'm thinkin' we might have a problem with the others not lettin' him by them so easily. Rose will freak the fuck out when I tell her to let him come within inches of ya. All of them are just as protective of you as I am right now Darlin'."_

"Can you guys please let my Grandfather by to let him do what he has to do? I want this Arising shit over as fast as possible, please for me?" Bella whispered extremely softly to all of us in the room.

Just like when she'd begged me not to kill Aaron and Renee when they'd first showed up the other night, everyone else was now feelin' the wrath of a small human girl beggin' like she'd done to me. How'd she learnt to do that is beyond me, but she's got every signal one of us wrapped around her lil human/elf finger already_. I wonder what she'll be able to get us do once she's truly a full elf?_ I thought.

"_Do you think I'd be able to get you to get Emmett eat more cottage cheese without losing a bet? Or make Peter squawk like a chicken?"_ My girl questioned mentally laughin slightly.

"_You're in pain like no get out, and you're tryin' to make me laugh? Have you lost your mind in the Arisin' process, as well as your status as a human?" _I questioned. Knowing damn good and well she was tryin' to make me feel better. But she'd needed to be worrin' about herself not me damn it.

"_I'm really going to be full blooded elf, when this is over aren't I? What's that going to mean for you and I? Is this going to change this between me and you, because I really don't want this to change? I liked them fine just the way they were_." I girl questioned then started cryin'.

Without being able to hear the whole conversation goin' on between the two of us in our heads, the other's in the room thought that my girl was cryin' for her granddad. Not even Edward had a clue that she was worryin' about us, and not the lil fucker.

For the first time ever I think that I've finally been able to pull one over on Eddieboy, without him even knowin' a damn thing about it. This mental blockin' Resolute Matin' thing might actually be very handy to have for entertainment purpose of course. I was I laughin' mentally now and my girl was too.

"_Are you sure about this Darlin'? I can have them kick his ass outta here no problem_."

"_I'm going to be even more defective, if he does do what he has to do. Can you find out if it's going to make things more painful for me, because if it is then I want Carlisle to dose my IV again before he starts please_?"

"_Now you're thinkin'. I want you doin' that more often Angel, thinkin' about yourself first instead of others. I know how hard of a lesson that is to unlearn, but it's one that'll save you a lot of heartache sometimes. And don't you EVER let me hear of ya callin' yourself defective again. Are you hearin' me?"_ I'd had to have her know this. She'd need to learn a lot of lessons the hard way, but if I can keep her from getting' hurt before it even happens again than you can bet your fuckin' ass I'm gonna try.

"_Yes I understand but old lessons are hard to break. It's easier for me to believe that I'm the weird or crazy one, rather than it is to believe that I'm special and unconditionally loved."_

"_You're unconditionally loved, no matter what Darlin' always know that. I'll just have to help ya work on the self esteem of yours that's all."_ I said thinking of all the things I'll teach her to help out with that, and most of them start in the bedroom.

"_Stop that or you'll have to ask my Dad to leave the room_." Next thing I heard was her mental laughter combined with my own.

"Aaron will this magic that you'll be puttin' on her, bring her in more pain than she's in right now?"

"It will cause the Arising to move forward at a faster pace. So yes on one hand it will cause her more pain, but for a shorter term." He'd answered.

"Before I let you anywhere near her, Carlisle's gonna have ta dose her IV line again. Hopefully we can get her pain lessened before you go causin' her more pain then you've already done."

"This had to be done. Everyone in this room has known this for several years now. If her mother had done as she was supposed to, this would not have been placed on Bella shoulders. This was not her burden to carry, but things are the way they are." Aaron said like my Bella and her momma are interchangeable.

Aaron stood in the doorway watchin', as Carlisle made his way over to Bella's side of our bed he grabbed the IV line, and shot it full of morphine. We all waited while the medicine kicked in, but with no one leavin' there protective positions around us.

After a few minutes, and with Peter and Emmett holdin' me down to the bed next to Bella keepin' me within touchin' distance. Everyone else let Aaron pass and come to sit where Carlisle had just evacuated his spot. I was growlin' and thrashin' around on the bed like a mad man. I was seein' Aaron Bayne as nothin' but a threat to my Mate, and with me not doin' anything about. And that it wasn't sittin' to well with me.

Aaron cautiously finished taken that last move, and placed his hands onto my girl's forearms. His body instantly started glowin' like a disco ball again. His body was encompassed in a blue aura that soon past over Bella as well. Since my hands were touchin' her, I'd thought that I too would glow but I didn't. I just laid there listenin' to my Mate as she tried to calm my vampire ass down mentally.

"_It's not hurting anymore then it was before yet_." She said to me.

"_Thank the Lord for small blessin' Sugar. What does it feel like?"_ I'd asked I wanted to know exactly what she was going throw, no matter how I knew it'd affect me later.

"_Like a warm comfortable blanket has been place all over my body. It's warm and familiar to me. This is how I used to feel during my crazy dreams_." Those words made me pull our blanket tighter around her.

Over the course of the next twenty seven hours, this is how we got through her Arising. She never screamed, even though at times I really wanted to her too. She'd comforted me with our mind to mind communication. And Aaron would tell her mental stories, after she'd drift away in sleep from the morphine we were givin' her.

I knew now that this Resolute Mating connection would be one hell of a gift, when she'd be dreamin' after all of this shit was over. That made the pain of the pull worth it to me in my book. While keeping an eye on Bella's and Aaron's mental communication, like now she was half in half out of her drug induced state. I was grateful for the times when her pain was lessened and I could keep an eye on her as well.

Charlie had been sitting in that same chair since Monday night. Never leavin' to eat or shower, he'd been just like I was and couldn't bear to leave our girl. Kate never left the room either.

After a while we had all started talkin' about different shit, after Marcus had come back from the airport. We'd sent him to go and pick up a very pissed off Phil from Port Angeles.

The emotions comin' off of Charlie were a mixture of confusion, fear, regret, and an unbelievable amount of fatherly love for our girl. But when he'd take a look over to the other side of the room at Kate he'd feel confusion, love, and a lot of lust. That's what most mates feel instantly once they've met.

"You know now why I came to be with you and your family, don't you Jasper?" Marcus questioned?

"I'm figurin' it out pretty quick."

"I did come to observe you and your Mate, but I knew that there was more going on here than meets the eye. I have sensed something peculiar going on within our family for quite some time now."

"What is he talking about?" Charlie finally questioned.

While Marcus and I were talkin' we'd kept movin' our eyes from Kate to Charlie repeatedly.

"Can you tell how you're feelin' Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm scared straight for my daughter, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"I'm not talkin' about Bella. I'm talkin' about how you feel when you look at Kate." I clarified.

"I … umm ..." Charlie was projecting nothing but embracement right now. " … I'd say that she's seems like a real nice lady, but …"

"You are her mate, Charlie. You were born for her, just like she was born for you." Marcus said. "Carlisle informed you of our gifts while you were away, correct?" Marcus must have known that to be a fact, because his confidence was throw the roof right now.

"Yeah he told me. Jasper can feel emotions, Alice has vision, Peter sometime knows shit, and Edward can read thoughts. What does that have to do with me?"

"I see connection within a person pertaining to relationships. I know for a fact that you and Kate are to be mates. This is not a connection that can or will be fought; it is just what is Charlie." Marcus stated.

"Well when in the hell is this shit going to stop, first my daughter Bella and now me?" Charlie Questioned.

"It would seem so yes. We will talk more on this after your daughter's Arising is finshed which will not be much longer."

Charlie's face was red as red could be, and Kate was acting all shy suddenly. That isn't something that I've felt comin' off of her before.

**Hugs~Izzy **


	15. Family Ties

**SM owns it all … I just like playing with her toys …**

**Three Chapters in Three Days! I'll post again On Sat. ;) Show me some Love!**

_**The Last time … We ended with …**_

_Charlie's face was red as red could be, and Kate was acting all shy suddenly. That isn't something that I've felt comin' off of her before._

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 15**

**(BPOV)**

I've laid here on this bed only turning over every few hours or so, and then only doing that because Carlisle would almost demand it. Jasper hasn't left my side during this whole mess, and my Dad hasn't either. I know that Esme has brought my Dad up several trays of food, and that the vampire guys have brought Jasper thermos after thermos of blood. The strange part is that at first Charlie's food would make me feel hungry when they'd be brought in, but those last few trays haven't smelt that good to me anymore. Jasper's first glasses of blood were making me nauseas. I've never been able to handle the smell of fresh blood. I've always had a tendency to pass out from the smell of it, though the last few glasses of his blood haven't had that effect on me.

Everyone keeps coming in to see me, and either telling me how great I'm doing or that this process will make me a stronger person in the end. I don't know if what they are saying is true or not, and I really don't care. My thoughts are constantly telling me to fight this Arising process with everything in me or to completely let my own will go and just give in to it.

The pain I'm going throw is nothing like what I'd ever imagined it would be like. I'd thought that turning into an elf would be less painful, and hold more options for me then becoming a vampire. If turning into a vampire is more painful than this, then maybe I don't ever want to become like my Mate. Then again maybe I do want to be like Jasper someday, I don't know.

There have been times over the last almost four days when I've wanted nothing more than to rip my own skin from my body, and just pull out every strand of hair out of my head. The pain is all consuming and overpowering.

It started off with my head hurting like the worst migraine imaginable. Then it went to my eyes. I was unable to keep them focused on one main object, and they had become extremely hard to keep open. When my eyes were open the room was spinning, it made my head hurt worse, and any light that hit them made me feel like I was going to go blind.

I've had the flu before, so I've got an idea what that feels like. You know how your body is achy, sluggish, and you just feel like you need the longest nap of your life. Well this Arising process feels like that kind of, but times that by a thousand and then some.

My bones weren't acting right anymore. At one point I knew that they had started to get longer and stronger. I remember that I'd once had a growth spurt in-between my seventh and eighth grade years in school. My knees would ache and sometime not even a couple of aspirin would help. That's kind of what my bones felt like now, though I'd add that my bones sometime feel kind of spongy too. I guess that's from them growing and repositioning so much in such a short amount of time.

When I'd first started having that fever I didn't want anyone to touch me at all. All I wanted was to be wrapped up nice and tight inside of Jasper's and mine blanket and left to die. Of course Jasper would never allow that to happen. In fact at a couple of points I'd even begged him not to touch me. His cool skin on what he was telling me was my over heated body was unbearable. I knew that I'd hurt his feelings when I'd asked him not to touch me, but what else could I've done. I felt so cold that his added coolness just made me feel even worse.

Time has seemed to completely stopped or slowed way down somehow. Jasper keeps telling me mentally how far I am into the process, but when he says it's only been an hour or so after the last time he mentioned what time it is, I find that it's unbelievable. Time is not my friend at that moment but who can blame me for that.

To get my mind off of the pain at one point my Dad had started telling in old stories about me and my past. The stories were complete embarrassing and I just wanted him to stop, but Jasper seemed to be getting a kick out of them. So I just let my Dad talk and talk. It seemed to help him to remember better days of when I was younger.

When Jasper started telling me about his past, I'd already understood some of it. I had pieced it together from little pieces from different discussions going on here or there. This mind to mind communication thing was an eye opener, but how he could ever think that I'd be able to leave him for the things he's done in the past is ludicrous to me.

After our night of making love, and how much I now know that I feel about him, I love him too much to ever leave him. The idea of ever being apart from him is _not_ an alternative for me. I've got to be where he is no matter what. I know that my Dad and some of the others believe it is the Resolute Mating connection, but I know in my heart of hearts that is not it. My body, mind, heart, and soul are Jasper's completely. If he were to ever want to leave me now, they might as well just start digging my grave when he'd walk away. He is just as much a part of me as my heart or lungs are. I couldn't live without them, just like I can't live without Jasper Whitlock.

Yes the Resolute connection allows me excess to Jasper's thoughts and memories. And yes some of the things that he has done in the past are irreparable. Though the things that are in his mind, were dealing's from his past, not who he is in the here and now. Jasper is not the man he was back then. His thoughts were telling me that he'll never be able to forgive himself for those acts, but how can he hold his past against himself? When Jasper had known no other way of life that is beyond me. The Jasper that I know and love is compassionate, sympathetic, kind, considerate, and a gentle man. The man he was in his past has never and probably will never be a part of who he is today.

He said that he's going to help me with my self esteem issues. When I know for a fact that I'll be helping him understand that the man who is was, and the man that he has become will be all I'll ever need or want. I know that we will both need each other to find out who we both are. And the nicest part is that we'll be doing all of it together.

Once everyone realized what was going on, that's when I knew that the Arising was had already started and couldn't be stopped. I couldn't understand how my Grandfather could do this to me without my permission. I knew that Jasper wanted to take out not only my Grandfather but my mom as well. When I'd asked him not too and he didn't, I knew that was something that had never happened to Jasper before.

Jasper was about ready to kill Aaron when he'd tried to come into my bedroom. I knew at the time that what Aaron was saying was true. From the weird dreams in my past, he'd told me how when my Arising was taking place he'd have to pass some of his magic into me at some point. Or my life as an elf and Heir would be much harder, and take longer to learn certain things than it really needed to be.

Aaron would always talk about how the older elf, would magically transfer his or her knowledge of the past and of their family's lines into the new elf. He'd said that the information would not only help me out in the long run, but that my own special gifts would add to the next generations of Bayne's. That some of the magic had been passed down in our family, since our first ancestor's had discovered they were different. That the magic spells and directions on how to use that magic would be automatically known to me. That even after just a few short seconds of time at the end of my Arising, I would be able to conduct those magical enchantments without any trouble or hardships. He'd also said 'I'd be adding my own twist and twirls to each known or unknown spell on my own.'

I know that what I've been learning since everyone had let Aaron come to my side is completely mind blowing. Last Saturday when he'd unwittingly gave to me my Arising catalyst, and he'd been telling me how he was going to be teaching how to wheeled a sword, that statement I now knew was completely untrue. I thought he'd meant like teaching me step by step, but he won't have to teach me much. I've learnt everything he knows straight from his thoughts and his past. I guess the only thing that will have to be decided, is which type of sword will fit best in my hands.

Generation upon generations of Bayne's have passed down everything that they have ever known onto the next generation, without the newest generation really having to learn or be taught how to learn something new every time. I find all of this kind of amazing and awe-inspiring at the same time.

I know that Jasper has been listening to my thoughts intently as I've dreamed or listened to my Grandfather's thoughts and knowledge. He is learning just as much as I am. The cool thing is neither one of us think that Aaron knows that this transfer is being passed onto to Jasper too. The Resolute connection is coming in very handy, and I know that both Jasper and I are now grateful for such a union.

"_Fate really has been playing a huge part in our lives all along hasn't it?"_

"_I told you that. We are meant to do something bigger than either of us as any clue about. I'm not sure what it will turn out to be, but whatever it is I know that I'll be proud to with you standin' next to me when and if it happens."_ My Mate said.

"_How much longer until this is over?"_ I'd asked.

"_Not much longer now. How's about we pull the attention off of you for a while? Want ta make your daddy squirm for a while?"_

Of course I'd wanted the attention off of me, but when they'd started talking about how Charlie and some girl named Kate where now mated. I was freaked the fuck out, to say the least.

After sometime Jasper started asking a guy named Eleazar about me, and what my gifts as an elf are going to be. I was scared that I'd end up being just as freaky as an elf as I am, oops I mean _was_ as a human.

"_I'm really not going to be human anymore am I_?" I asked Jasper mentally. I knew that I was repeating myself, but the idea of never being human again was not kicking into my screwed up and fucked up brain at the moment.

"_It'll take some time to completely come to terms with the idea of not being human anymore. I know that that was one of the hardest things for me when I'd become a vampire. Unlearning things that'd been drilled into my brain for my whole life were the hardest things to unlearn_."

"_That's why you want me to start thinking about myself first now isn't it?"_ I questioned.

"_Yes, but there is more that'll have to be learned or unlearned depending on the issue. As I said earlier I've worked with newborn vampires for years. I think learning that you're no longer human and that you're life will never be the same again, is what makes newborn vamps so hard to control. But it's lookin' like we might acutely get to work that theory out soon."_

"_What the hell are you thinking about?"_ I could see flashes of pictures coming from Jasper, but they were disjointed and murky.

"_I believe that once we all know that you're gonna be alright. That your daddy and Kate might become another pair of Bonded Mates, like Carlisle and Esme are."_

"_You think that this Kate is going to change my Dad into a vampire?" _What the fuck? There is no way that my Dad will ever want to become a vamp. Never!

"_I'll make a bet with you. If your daddy decides to become a vampire, you'll let me buy you something that you'd usually consider too outrageous to ever except_."

"_Oh you are so going down. I'll take that bet. But if you lose, you won't be able to buy something outrageous until I say you can. Have we got a deal Mr. Whitlock_?"

I knew that this was just another one of his attempts to take my addled mind off of the pain, but it was kind of working for me.

"To answer your question Jasper I believe that your Mate is going to add to her family, a shield. Both a mental and physical shield, her mental shield will be able to keep cerebral attacks at bay. Though I believe there will be more to add to that in time…."

"_Like what yours and Alice's gifts?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, but I'm thinking you won't be able to keep me out cause of the Resolute_." Jasper answered mentally.

"Her physical shield will be like Lugh's, she will be able to project it around herself, but then again I believe there is more to that one as well." Eleazar finished.

"Considering I have always hoped that my Isabella would marry Lugh one day, that assumption when be most acute." Aaron said.

If I thought that the growling and hissing between the vampires and the wolves was bad. It was nothing compared to what was now being done by the vamps towards what I assumed my Grandfather, now every vampire that was in the room and by the sounds of it that group was still pretty large was going ape shit.

_OSM, OSM, OSM, OSM!_

"My Bella will be marryin' no one but me. Do you understand me? You and Marcus have been fightin' over this, since her presence has been known to me and the family. I know that you've always hoped she'd marry one of your kinds, but that shit ain't ever gonna happen. You'd better be gettin' the fuck out here, before I lose what is left of my patients with you, you lil fucker." Jasper growled out.

"_No fighting, please. He still has a lot to teach me Jasper. Just like Maria taught you as a young vampire. Aaron is going to have to teach some things that can't be passed down. I'm going to need him, whether I want his help or not and you know it."_

"_Fuckin' bullshit, is what this shit is…."_ Jasper went off on a long swearing and cursing spree for what seemed like forever.

Even after Jasper's warning my Grandfather he never let my side.

More time was passing though I'd been thinking it was days, but once Jasper had calmed down he let me know it had only been a couple of hours. The morphine really wasn't helping me sleep or be comfortable anymore, though they kept giving it to me.

At one point the growling had grown again, and when I'd asked Jasper about it mentally. He'd said that a couple of new elves had come into my room, but that I shouldn't be worried. Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Marcus had them pinned and that they were ready at any moment to and I quote, 'drainin' em dry'.

I could tell that my hearing, other senses, and probably my eye sights were now much improved from what they had been when a few days ago. I wasn't sure about my eye sights yet though. I've been too afraid of what the sun or bright lights in the room would do to them, so I've been keeping them closed.

"_Do I look different?"_ I asked Jasper.

"_Yes, you've always been beautiful, but now you look a lot more like an elf_."

"_How do I look different? Are you going to be repulsed by me now_?" I feared that Jasper wouldn't like the new me.

I've never let it show on the outside, but what people really think about me really matters to me deep down. When you've gone around your whole life thinking, no knowing, that you're different on the inside the outward appearance was sometimes all I'd had to keep me from feeling like a complete freak. My lack of self esteem had never been what anyone from the outside, would know was completely tanked. Now Jasper could not only feel how unworthy I felt all the time, but he'd be able to hear it too.

"_You_ _are the most beautiful creature to EVER exist. You make Esme, Char, Alice, and even Rose look homey."_Jasper laughed out.

"_Oh yeah right Jasper_."

"_You'll see soon enough Sugar. You'll see_."

For the next hour or so Jasper and I kept our mental communications to a minimum amount, the pain from the Arising was reaching crazed proportions. I was unable to keep my thoughts off of anything other the menacing pain that my body was going throw. Poor Jasper was trying to keep as much of the pain off of me as he could, but he too was unable to withstand it towards the end. So I did the only thing that I now knew how to do without a hitch. I blocked him from feeling my pain at all.

"_Cut that shit out. I want ta go throw this shit with you. You need to fuckin' quit blockin' me damn it!"_ Jasper chastised.

"_No_." Was all I was able to say back.

"_I now know that I can't even be mad at Alice or Eddieboy ,for not knowing this was going to happen to you beforehand but shit girl. You elves can be really sneaky when ya want ta be_."

"_Yep_." One word answers were working well for me right now.

Without warning there was a bright blue light behind my eyes, it was all encompassing and contiguous. The faces of every 'Bayne' that had ever been born were embossed within in memory, and I knew they would all be there for forever. Aaron's hands lifted off of my body. At the same time the pain, that had been with me this enter time left my body without notice or warning. Both my mind and body were released from everything all at once.

I found myself reveling in the feeling of just being able to breathe and think without the presence of pain. Jasper must have been feeling exactly what I was feeling at the time, because there was an audible grasp or sigh from everyone in my room. That included everyone but my mom and Phil, but I only realized that as I opened my eyes for the first time in nearly four days.

When I looked around the room for the first time with my new eyes, was when I caught sight of seven new faces and twelve old ones. Five of those new faces were of course all breathtaking as all vampires seem to be. Though two didn't seem to be vampires but they were just as handsome. But there was one set of eyes that I wanted to see above all others. I found them in the man lying next to me on my bed, Jasper.

His butterscotch colored eyes had all but turned black within the last four days. Even with his brothers and family bringing him his thermos' full of blood.

The guilt I felt was so overpowering that it just about took my breath away.

His eyes were wide while he was taking in my new form. I hope that I don't disappoint him, it would be nice to at least look like I somehow was able to be his equal. His eyes were filled which such need. Need for what I wasn't sure so I asked in our way.

"_Are_ _you going to be alright? What can I do to help you_?" Without thinking I knew instantly what I needed to do. I placed both of hands onto either side of his face, and pushed as much of my families healing powers straight into his soul.

"_What the fuck..."_ Jasper had stopped thinking and shook his head then he thought. _"...I haven't been without my bloodlust in on hundred and forty one years and with just one touch your hands my Angel it's gone. How in the world did you know to do that_?"

When my Grandfather was teaching our families magic, within the last few days I wanted to be able to pull the different magic's that could help my Mate and me to the forefront of my mind. Not that I could ever forget the things I'd learnt, but I figured if it would help him. In some way it would be helping me out along the way too.

"_Just one of my new tricks, and I think we'll both learn to really appreciate that one_." I stated proudly laughing lightly.

That's when something weird took place. Aaron rose up from my bed and bowed very gracefully at me, as did everyone else in the room as well. It was a surreal experience and I didn't know what the hell to make of it. To say I was speechless is a pretty fair statement.

"_They are showing you your earned respect as The Elfin Heir, and you are the next in line to the thrown Darlin'. Trust me Carlisle and Aaron both get bowed too constantly."_

I knew that I was staring at him like he'd just lost his mind, but the vampire's and Aaron rose from there bows. The two new elves in the room didn't.

"_What the hell_?"

"_You gotta bow your head there way Sugar. Then they'll be released from there show of respect. You know those two are Aaron's top guards, and now they are not only his guards. They now have to serve you as well._"

"_Well fuck me!"_ I thought as I nodded my head in the direction of the two elf bowers.

"_Anytime Baby Anytime_." Jasper said laughing his ass off in the processes. It made me laugh in return and I thought everyone in the room thought, I'd lost my ever loving mind for a minute. _Shit!_

"Oh My God Bella, you're breathtaking…." Alice said. Bouncing up and down on her toes, then she ran full tilt into my bathroom. She quickly removed the wall mirror from behind its door, and brought out into my room to show me what I now looked like…. "See?" She finished, holding the mirror in her hands showing me, my new self.

My body had elongated, I was as least four inches taller then I was four days ago. Making me a five foot eight inch, full blooded Elf. My body had matured as well. My boobs were at least a two cup sizes bigger now, and my hips had widen. My hair that had been shoulder length was now touching the tops of hips, and its red highlights were now visible even without the sun hitting them. My face did look a lot more like Aaron's now. It wasn't as round as it used to be, and my nose and check bones had become balanced out as well. But it was my eyes. They were like no real eye color that I'd ever seen. They were still the same shape as they had always been, but the color was absolutely outstanding.

"Light Blue eyes, why did my eye color change?" I demanded. I didn't like a lot of things about me or my body before, but my eyes were the one thing that I did like about myself. Not to mention I knew that Jasper had loved them as well.

"All true Elves have blue eyes My Heir." Aaron stated sounding kind of taken a back that I'd had no idea that such a thing happened within the Arising process.

"Well, shit! You know there were a lot of new and surprising things that have happened within the last four fucking days you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

I rounded on him like nothing. Our families magic was ready to explode out of me, and I was going to show this son of a mother fucking bitch exactly who'd he'd fucked with, just one too many times.

When Jasper bet me to the punch, literally, one second Aaron Bayne was in front of me and next thing I knew he was across my bedroom, and he had been thrown threw my wall of windows. Jasper was leaping out of the Aaron sized hole, and going after him like bees to do honey, while the other two unknown elves were trying to follow him in his wake.

"Don't you lie on finger on my Jasper!" I demanded causing both of the unknown elves to stop in their tracks.

Sure my Grandfather had taught me a lot about our family's magic. But it was seeing the two unknown elves, jump out the window that let me know I could also do the same thing. So out I went.

When I landed in the back yard , and I was standing next to Jasper covering his back from the other two fuckers. Jasper had Aaron pinned down to the ground, without even having to use his hands. Although I did notice a huge red fist mark already swelling up on my Grandfather's face. His lip looked to swelling and bleeding as well. My grandfather was just lying there on the ground quivering in fear and shock.

"_I had to get a couple of good licks in on the lil fucker. Can you blame me?_ _I did stun him like this with my gift at the start of your Arising. I'm not sure if you remember it or not Sugar, but I need to get some answers from him, Now that I know that you're out of pain and ain't in danger. I'm gonna get what I want_."

"_Fine, but don't kill him. I will unfortunately need his help_."

"_I won't be killin' anyone today at least, just roughin' him up a lil if I need ta_." Jasper said, with a hopeful glint in his eye. I was guessing that the two or three punches he got in weren't going to be enough somehow.

"Why? Why couldn't you fuckin' wait for her to say when she was ready for this shit? We'd had no time to prepare for her Arising, and we needed that time you lil fucker."

"They are coming and they are coming now. That is why." My Grandfather stated stopping Jasper in mid punch. His arm was half cocked ready to give my Grandfather another dose of Jasper's vampire love for Aaron.

"Who's comin'? And why are just tellin' this fuckin' shit now?" Jasper questioned Aaron.

"The Quinn's." Aaron replied.

"Oh fuck me." Was Jasper's brilliant but unhelpful answer, _No I thought that was my job_. I thought with tons of sarcasm.

I knew who the Quinn's were. They were a family of elves within my Grandfather's kingdom. They were large in numbers, but there magic was nowhere near the leave of either Aaron's or my own. They are also the ones who have been fighting him for control of Elfin for many years now.

I may not have tried it our yet, but I'm sure when I do. That Alice's earlier predictions were going to be right on the money. I would be just as good, if not better then Aaron when it comes to magic. Plus add that I'll have my Mate behind me and we will both be unstoppable.

"When will they be here?" Jasper asked.

"Soon is all I know. I knew that they were chasing my daughter, and that is why I had to leave the house on Sunday night. I had to find her before they did."

I hadn't noticed until just now that everyone in the family had made their way out to the backyard. The guys were in front of their mates taking a protective stands in front of them. Waiting I guess for the real shit to hit the fan.

Jasper released Aaron from his empathic hold, and backed away from him slowly. Peter and Charlotte came to stand on either side of Jasper and I, which was nice considering we had three elves against just him and me.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should've told you what was going on, but I was just scared out of my mind. I never thought that any of this would be laid upon your lap and now that has, I don't know what I'll ever be able to do to make it to you." Renee sobbed out, walking towards me from the back porch steps. She was holding both of her hands out, like she'd wanted to give me a hug.

"I know what you can do. You can take you and your sorry assed husband and get the Fuck out of my life for good. You didn't want to stick around for me, and make sure that I was safe. You were only worried about yourself. Well guess what _MOM_? I'm now going to do the same old shit that you've been doing for years. I'm leaving your ass high and dry. Now get the fuck got of here and out of my life for good." I bellowed out.

My voice was so much different now that I was an Elf. I noticed as I was yelling how it echoed off the sides of the surrounding forest. I was using my pointer finger pointing it towards the front of the house, showing her exactly the way to go.

"You don't mean that, baby. You're just a bit upset right now. You love me and still want me in your life, once you've had a chance to calm down a little you'll forgive me." Renee begged.

"No she won't." My Dad stated, than continued. "You've kept us like mushrooms for years, Renee. You know in the dark and feed full of shit. This has to end you've done things that I would never do to my worst enemy, and you've done them to the people who you have either vowed to love forever or given birth too. What type of a person does that? No one that either my daughter or I want to be associated with thats who." My dad finished.

"You can't leave me to fight these Quinn's on my own. What about me?" Renee had the nerve to ask.

"I will make sure you are safe daughter. As the mother to my Heir, that is the least that I can do. Lugh and Bran will escort you home, but I would take my Heir's request to heart. Have no further contact with her or her people, do you understand me? If you cannot heed her request then my offer of protection will no longer be agreed upon any further." My Grandfather stated.

I thought Renee was going to shit a brick right there in the middle of the backyard, when Phil then rounded on her.

"I don't know and I don't want to know what the crazy fool is talking about. But I will tell you this. When we get back to California I'm filing for a divorce. You've done nothing but think about yourself for damn near two weeks now. You've done nothing but act like everyone Bella, Charlie, Me, and the others are just here for your own personal use or some sort of entertainment. Well guess what Bitch, this idiot has just received one hell of a wakeup call. I'm still young enough to find someone who wants to be with me for me, not for their own purposes." Phil stated then turned on his heels and headed for the front of the house.

I was standing there shocked. Over the last week and half Phil has done nothing but blame my Dad or I over Renee running off. He'd given us nothing but grief, guilt, and attitude. Maybe he just needed to project that onto someone else, and since he hadn't Renee there to do that to he'd make us the center of his wrath.

"_That's exactly what he's been doin' Darlin'. He wasn't mad at you at all and you takin' on that guilt, was just somethin' that you'll have to learn a lesson from the hard way."_ Jasper said to me mentally, as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

It felt so good to wrapped in his protective arms, and I was so lost in what I was feeling. That I almost missed my mom heading towards me with her hand raised to strike me.

It was Esme who stopped her advancing on me. Four women that I hadn't met yet, plus Rose, Char, and Alice were all getting not only Esme's back but my back as well. Renee didn't stand a chance and she'd known it. Without a backwards glance Lugh and Bran grabbed Renee underneath her arms and dragged her towards the front of the house. The last sight I had of my mom was of her face plastered in a horrible look of disappear.

I knew that my mom was right, and that one day I might be able to forgive her for what she's done to me. But that time wasn't now, and I seriously doubted if it would be any time soon though one day I knew that day might come.

After taking some time to collect myself, and only after everyone had stopped trying to protect me from my own mother and Grandfather did I finally settle down. Everyone had gathered inside the living room and that was when Carlisle informed that both Phil and my mom had both taken separate taxi's to the airport. Lugh and Bran were accompanying my mom home so I knew that she'd be alright.

"Bella we haven't been formally introduced. When we arrived you were under your Arising magic, and we didn't feel as if it was the right time for introductions." A beautiful Strawberry Blonde headed woman said.

"I am Tanya Delani. I'm the leader of the Delani coven in Alaska. These are my sister's Irina…" Who had beautiful white blonde hair, and she was kind of short. "… and Kate Delani." I noticed that Kate was standing awfully close to my Dad. _I guess they are mated_. I thought.

"_Yep_" Was Jasper's mental answer.

"These are a couple of our coven followers Eleazar and Carman. Eleazar is the one who was able to tell us what some of you Elfin gifts might be." Tanya said, smiling in Eleazar's direction.

We'd all settled into quite conversations. It was the first time that even though it was late as it was in the night, that I wasn't finding it hard to stay awake. Though I was starting to get a bit hungry and wondered what exactly I should go for, as far as my dinner was concerned.

"_You need a couple glasses of Marva now. I don't think that you should be tryin' human food again, until we know for sure how you're holdin' down the elfin Marva_." My mate suggested.

"_How do I get that?"_ I asked.

"Aaron how have you been gettin' your daily supplies of Marva since you've been here?" Jasper questioned. The animosity was so thick in the room between Jasper and Aaron, that I'd swear you could almost touch it with your hands.

"I have some Marva in a small supply. Are you getting hungry Bella? I'd be glad to bring you and your Grandfather a glass." Esme answered. I just nodded my head at her.

I felt like everyone one was watching me again after Esme brought my glass in. I noticed that everyone else was also holding a glass of either thermostat blood, or in my Dad's case a can of beer.

My Marva is a purple thick liquid, and it smelt heavily like liquor. I'm not even eighteen yet. How in the world is the police Chief's daughter supposed to drink booze? With said Chief sitting in the same God damned room with her? _Oh fuck my world_. I thought.

"_Later!"_ Jasper promised me mentally wiggling his eyebrows at me_. OSM!_

"To the Heir… May her days be long, and her regain be fruitful." My Grandfather toasted he lifted his glass to his lips and swallowed, as did the others.

I lifted my glass, touched it's rim to my lips, and prayed that I wouldn't throw it up all over Esme's white area rug.

It tasted wonderful. Marva was some damn good stuff. Aaron was right it tasted like both pear and apple mixed together. I found myself getting full after only one glass, but was hoping like hell I could get another.

Jasper got up off the couch and got me another glass. After two glasses I was completely satisfied and didn't need a third.

My dad starting yawning around midnight, but it looked like he wanted to ask a question.

"Dad what is it?" I asked.

"We'll I was wondering, is it these Quinn's that have been causing all of these animal attacks around Forks and the surrounding area?"

"An Elf is only worried about another Elf. We do not need blood to sustain us like a vampire would. So I would say NO." Grandfather said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's doing these attacks then?" Charlie asked.

"I'd say it is either an unknown enemy of the Cullen's or a known enemy of the Cullen's. Whatever it is, it is most differntly a Supernatural being." Was all Aaron said in replied…

**A/N: I know that some of you won't be happy with how I treated Renee, but damn it she'd had it coming in my book.**

**TY to those who have reviewed or added to your Alerts or Favorites. Those make my day.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	16. Ten Long Days

**SM owns it all … I just like playing with her toys …**

**There are Lemons in this Chapter. Just know that now. ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

"_Who's doing these attacks then?" Charlie asked._

"_I'd say it is either an unknown enemy of the Cullen's or a known enemy. Whatever it is, it is Supernatural." Was all Aaron said in replied…_

**Chapter 16**

**(BPOV)**

"Alice, please don't give me a _bouffant hairdo." I begged._

I'd been sitting in Alice's and Edward's room for a couple of hours now. The Resolute connection was getting to where I couldn't stand waiting any longer. Alice knew this, so she'd had my poor Jasper standing on the other side of the bedroom room wall this whole time. Since his, oops I mean, Charlie's bedroom was right next to Alice's and Edward's now.

She's been playing Bella Barbie all this time, and I now have so many bobby-pins in my hair. I don't think I'll ever be able to get them all out.

"Bella will you just relax already…" She said while rolling her eyes at me as she continued, "… This is your first real outing as an elf don't you want to look nice? You will be representing your entire race you know? You need to find your happy place. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Jasper did take me to Mt Vernon, so this is my second outing Alice." I started now rolling my eyes at her.

"Mt Vernon you consider Mt Vernon an outing? Bella, Jasper's taking you to Seattle and let me tell you, he has some major plans for you tonight." Alice reviles.

"Oh … what does he have planned Alice? Tell me." I begged. Jasper has been keeping this whole date night a complete secret even with the Resolute I can't get shit out of him.

"I've already said too much. You'll just have to wait and see. Now go to happy place. It'll make time pass faster for you." Alice ordered.

So I closed my eyes and thought, _my happy place? Umm…That would be where,_ and then I started to remember bits and pieces for the last ten days.

***Flashback***

**Wednesday, September 1****st****, 2004**

Charlie had refused to leave the Cullen's house, and it was around 3am. I wasn't sure if it was because of me and Jasper, or if this sudden reason for not wanting to leave has something to do with a certain blonde headed vampire named Kate.

Whatever the reason Esme suggested that Charlie stay in Jasper's bedroom. That way he'd be here to keep an eye on me, with the added bonus of he'd be close to Kate as well. Charlie eyed Jasper and I but never said anything about us staying in our room together.

After my Dad realized that he and Kate were mated, I think he was beginning to understand the pull within a mated pair. This isn't some made up voodoo thing this is a true heart to heart or soul to soul connection. It can't be turned on and off like a light switch. This connection is an all consuming need to be close to the one you're mated too.

I could tell that he'd hated the idea of me being with Jasper behind a closed and hopefully locked door, but what could he say? My soul is now forever linked to Jasper's, and that is something that cannot be taken away.

So with much regret my Dad grabbed Kate's hand and led their way up to Jasper's old bedroom. While the rest of us talked.

"Edward, what was he thinking when before he went up stairs?" I could somehow feel my Dad's remorse about me and Jasper, but I could also feel his resignations about it too.

"He was worrying about how all of this might be too much for you to handle in such a short amount of time. He was also thinking about he and Kate might become fully mated by the morning." Edward declared, raising his eyebrows at me and causing not only himself but everyone with the exception me to laugh like crazy.

"OMG, parental sex! EWWW! Someone grab the bleach so I can wipe that mental picture out of my brain for forever." I said, and since he'd had no tact and was flaunting my Dad's sex life in my face.

I was thinking of ways to pay Edward back for that. I wasn't sure how yet, but damn it I'll find a way. I was standing stock still. See I'd learnt during my Arising that vampires can see every little movement a person makes. So when an Elf decides to use one of their techniques on a vampire, we cannot move our bodies to show them whom or how we did it.

_I need to find one of Omar's pranks, and get that know it all back!_

Omar, my Great Grandfather was a prankster. Some of the things he'd done to his friends they could have probably give Emmett a run for his money.

_Yeah, I bet that they'd have gotten along just fine Sugar_. Jasper said mentally. He'd known that I was planning something for Edward, but only laughed mentally.

Jasper was making moves like he wanted to go upstairs and I was more than ready to head up to our room. He'd been making little innuendos all day, and my body and houchy were ready for him to follow through with his remarks.

"I think Bella and I are ready to call it a day. We'll see y'all in the mornin'" Jasper drawled still laughing slightly.

Aaron had just received a phone call from Bran saying how he, Lugh, and my mom had made it back to California. That her house hadn't smelt of any other elf or supernatural, so they would be staying with her until further notice. I did notice how he shot Jasper and I a glare as we left. Knowing information on my mom made me feel better, so now I could rest easier. But this attitude of Aaron's was going to have to go away quickly if he didn't want either Jasper or I to kick his sorry ass, twice in one day.

I felt more than ready to go to bed. My body wasn't feeling tired, but my mind knew that it was time for rest. This not being human stuff was going to take some time to get used to I guess. My mind just needs to play catch up with my body now, though my mind was now able to process information just like a vampire.

Jasper's room had been on the third floor of the house, where mine was on the second_. At least I won't have to hear my Dad and Kate upstairs._ I thought, as an elf I was now able to hear all sorts of shit that I wished I could block out.

Jasper just laughed at me as he led the way up to our room. Once we entered the room he closed and locked the doors behind him.

I was standing to the left of the bed, closest to the main entry doors. When Jasper walked up behind, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew mentally that I'd been in this room for almost the last four days straight, but with me not opening my eyes the entire time now everything seemed so surreal to me.

"Let's take a shower, and then get ready for bed Darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear. Causing a shiver of want, to roll throw my body.

We walked into the bathroom, and I hadn't even noticed until then what I was wearing. Someone had put me in a common everyday jogging suit while I was going throw the Arising.

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at my new body and self, as I undressed for our shower.

You know how when you get a new hair style and every time you look into a mirror for the first few days you don't recognize yourself. That was what I was going throw, but it was my body that I wasn't recognizing right now. My eyes were still a very sore spot to me.

_I know that you feel like you look different now, but baby you've always been so beautiful. Remember you're still the same person you've always been on the inside, and that's where it matters the most. _Jasper said, as he helped me out of my shirt making sure to rub his hands over my ribs in the processes, causing goose bumps to appear all over my flesh.

He was standing behind me looking at my body from the reflection in the mirror. He pulled back a little and unclasped my bra from behind, and he watched as he brought both of its straps fell down my arms. Brining my bra down in the process and as my breasts came out of my bra. My eyes watched as Jasper brought his hands up to cup each one of them gently.

His thumbs were running over each of my pink nipples causing them to harden and grow smaller with each touch. Jasper's mouth was kissing the side of my neck behind my left ear. His eyes never once left the mirror as he watched what his body was doing to mine.

I rolled my head to the side to give him better excess to my neck, as I closed my eyes. The sensations that Jasper was causing from breasts were felt all the way down to my houchy. I knew that I was already dripping wet with want, and when Jasper's nostrils flared I knew he could smell my arousal as well. I could feel his manhood as it was rubbing up the side of my back. Jasper was as ready for me as I was for him.

I turned away from the mirror, as my hands found the bottom of his shirt. I lifted his shirt up and over his head. Reveling to me his beautiful chest, my mouth had found its way to Jasper right nipple and I lightly bit it. Causing him to lift my body up off of the floor as he placed my ass on the countertop.

His hands reached my waist and he pulled both my bottoms and panties off of me at the same time, leaving me completely naked in front of my Mate. My hands were having some troubles getting Jasper's belt undone, when he reached down to help me with his clothes as well. When we both were completely nude, he lifted me up off of the counter and carried me to the shower with my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me.

Jasper had the water set at the perfect temperature as he lowered my feet onto the shower floor. As his hands washed my body, my hands washed his. I did take extra care to make sure his manly equipment was thoroughly cleaned. As Jasper made sure my breasts and houchy were too, causing a constant stream of moaning to fall from my lips.

When I was sure that I wouldn't be able to take anymore he stopped the water, lifted me out of the shower, and starting toweling me dry at the same time I dried him as well. Jasper lifted me up again, our chests rubbing up against each other's, kissing each other with abandon. When I felt the bed hit the back of my knees, I leaned backwards while kissing Jasper bringing him down along with me. His hands and lips were everywhere, and I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted him inside of me without any further delay.

"_Not yet, let me try something new? Roll over Darlin'_." Jasper said.

I did as he asked. My hands and chest were resting on the bed, as my feet were planted firmly on the area rug that ran underneath my bed.

"_Speared your legs further part for me Bella_" Jasper demanded.

As I was spreading my feet, Jasper's hand came to rest on my mound from behind. His hand started working its own magic as one of his fingers played with my clit, while his other fingers went inside of me. Stretching and pumping me, getting me ready to take within my body his huge cock.

"Jasp..er …please …bab..y," I begged in-between gasps.

"Tell me what you want Bella, say it." He demanded all the while pumping me with his hand.

"_Jas..per …. I can't say it, please_." I begged mentally this time as his hand stopped. I'd been so close, and he'd stopped on purpose.

"I said for you to say it. You have to tell me what you want me to do to you. I'm your Mate, now tell me." Jasper whispered seductively into my ear.

"_I want to … you … to make me … cum, please_." I begged mentally, I knowing the others could hear use.

"_Very good my lil elf_" Jasper said as his hand starting moving again, causing me to moan loudly with each thrust of his hand.

"Jass….pp… er….." I screamed as I came on his hand. My body was shaking and my hips hadn't stopped moving the whole time. Once I'd calmed down a little, Jasper rolled on a condom and said.

"_Spread you feet further apart and brace your feet on the floor. I was gentle with you the last time, because I had to be but Bella I like it rough_." Jasper announced as he entered me in one swift hard thrust, causing me to grunt with its force.

Not only were my hips trying to meet his thrust for thrust, but we had the bed moving with us each time we'd move. It was making horribly loud noise, but not as loud as either Jasper or I were making.

"_I'm gonna lift the top half of your body up and off the bed, so plant your feet_."

This was a new position with of us both standing, and this new angle was causing the force of each of thrust to compound tenfold. My head was lying on Jasper's shoulder, as his right hand came around the front of my mound as he worked my clit with his talented fingers. Jasper's left hand came around and was holding tightly onto my left hip, as he pushed so much lust into my body with his gift as it would allow.

I screamed as I came again, keeping my eyes open for the first time. That's when I noticed a blue aura was surrounding Jasper and I both. My orgasm had set off Jasper's, and he thrust hard into to me three or four more times moaning my name as he came. When our combined orgasm's struck the both us, the aura around us turned a bright yellow and exploded around us.

My legs gave out at the moment, as Jasper pulled out of me quickly and scooped me up. After laying me in the bed, he came to lie down beside me. We were both trying like hell to get our composures back. Jasper kept telling me how much he loved me, and would always love me. My body that hadn't been tired earlier was now exhausted. As I was closing my eyes and on the cusp of falling to sleep was when I heard them.

Every mated couple in the house was having sex right then, and they weren't trying to be quite at all. The worst part was I could hear Charlie and Kate a whole floor and a couple room over going at it too.

_OMG, Jasper how do you deal with this?_ I asked mentally.

_Like this Darlin'_, and we'd spent the rest of the night making love on our bed, and I complete forgot about everyone else in the house…

The next morning after sleeping only about three and half hours, I woke up rejuvenated and completely refreshed. I wasn't sure if it was the sex, Marva from last night, or knowing that I didn't have to worry about my mom anymore. Whatever it was I hoped that I'd feel like this every morning.

Jasper was cuddled in to back, spooning me. _God, how can you still have an erection after last night?_ I questioned mind to mind.

_I woke up with it, _he teased in response_._

_You don't sleep!_

_I do this morning, where's that damn snooze button at on you_, he joked as he stated tickling me.

We made our way downstairs after taking a rather long shower together. I went to bed clean, but felt like I'd needed another shower after all of the sex we'd had.

I was amazed how different my body to the outside world would look completely different, but on the inside just like Jasper had to me last night. I still felt like me. I was still just as insecure and self loathing as usual, but I was hoping that sooner or later I might grow out of that someday.

I'd noticed after my shower how my clothes were even fit me differently. My bras were way too small, my pants and shirts were too short now, and even my shoes were going to have to be replaced. I really needed to go shopping, but were?

_God, now I'm really thankful that Edward can't read my thoughts, could you imagine what Alice would do if she'd ever found out that I was thinking about going shopping?_ I asked Jasper. He was laughing to himself until we made our and into the kitchen.

Aaron and every other Cullen was waiting for us in the kitchen. Everyone of the Cullen's was wearing shit eating grins on the faces. _I guess we weren't the only ones getting lucky last night huh?_

"_Nope, but I think there is more to it than that."_

"What's goin' on you guys? Somethin' up, do y'all know something that we don't know?" Jasper drawled.

"Yeah you two were up all night. Causing all of us to be up too, if you know what I mean." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at us bouncing up and down on his toes like Alice usually does.

"What are you talking about? And Emmett you guys don't sleep, so it's not like we could keep you up all night" I said as I turned and rolled my eyes at him.

"It would seem we've discovered at least a little bit more about your mate's physical shield. Last night when you two were umm … having ... Umm relations, you must have been pushing quite a bit of lust onto Bella. Her shield magnified your combined lusts and pushed it out to each person within the walls of the house. Needless to say it quickly became a very interesting night for many of us" Eleazar said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Thanks Bro, who needs Viagra with you two around." Emmett bellowed, causing Jasper's shocked expression to turn into a huge assed panty dropping grin. I on the other hand wanted to run and hide underneath the dining room table.

_We turned your vampire family into an all out orgy last night. Thankfully Charlie and Kate were already upstairs when we were … umm .. you know._ I knew that I was having a hard time talking about sex with the others in the room.

_They might've been upstairs but they were must've been feeling the effects as well Darlin'. For an old guy your daddy gave Kate a run for her money last night._ Jasper joked.

_Prenatal sex ewww! Jasper that is just so wrong on so many different levels_. I scolded. _How in the world do I get my elfin ass at of this mess? _I thought. _Breakfast, yes if I start eating it'll take the spotlight off of this shit and make me keep my mouth closed_. I thought. After so many years of eating breakfast, not eating it seemed wrong to me. I was looking around the kitchen knowing that my new body didn't need anything, but I still felt like a criminal that I didn't eat it.

_Darlin' it's alright. If ya want ta eat somethin' then do it. Unlike us vampire's your able to eat real food. _

_No. It seems wrong not to eat, but at the same time I feel wasteful eating it at all. Does that make any sense?_ I asked him shaking my head. This human to Elf shit was completely bewildering to me. It was really going to take a crap load of time to get used to the shit.

I must have been looking around the kitchen too much, because Esme caught my eye and then she said.

"Don't worry dear. I'll make sure that your father has a good breakfast waiting on him when he wakes up. You go on with the others and I'll tell him he can find you outside once he's done with his meal. I know that he'll need to keep up strength." Esme said with a huge smile plastered on her face. _OSM_

_Jasper do something to change the subject please. I don't know how much more of this I can take when all I really just want to run and hide right now._

_Why, this is a good thing. Everyone will want ta sleep in the room next to ours now._ Jasper laughed out, and then he turned towards Aaron and shot him a look.

I knew that they hated each other and there was nothing that I could do about it. Hell if I could kick the shit out of Aaron for making me do this elfin shit early I would but damn it all to hell, if I didn't need his sorry ass to help me get through this crap.

Jasper must have been listening into my thoughts, because he led to the backdoor and onto the porch were Jasper and Aaron both led me outside to the back yard. We were followed by the rest of the Cullen's, with the exceptions of Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle had taken some time off of the hospital to search for Renee but he needed to get back to being a small town doctor again.

I hated thinking about Renee. She had set me up for this my whole life and never once thought of anyone or anything but herself. I was starting to get upset again, but mentally heard Jasper and had to laugh.

_You know I think I'll start calling her what you do The Hippie Bitch, just like you do in your head all the time_. I said back to Jasper, as he and Aaron were standing in front of me. Jasper's mental laughter was a wonderful sound to hear this morning.

"My Heir, I have had a few items shipped here from our home in England. This was your Great Grandmother's I hope that you will enjoy it, and learn how to wheel it as she did." Aaron said, acting extremely formal all of a sudden.

_Will he always be this formal with me now? Whatever happened to him just calling me his Granddaughter? What's up with all of this My Heir shit?_

_Now that you're his heir, he is trying to make you think of yourself as more than just lowly common everyday human._ Jasper teased. Then I looked down at what Aaron had been pointing at.

There on the ground in front of me lay a medieval looking sword. Its blade had to be at least forty inches long, and it looked extremely sharp. I picked it up and held it in my hands. It was lightweight enough that I thought I'd be able to use it accurately. Its handle was twisted, and fit perfectly into my hands. On the top of the T shaped handle sat the Bayne family crest its seal was adorned with jewels, and made the sword look extremely beautiful and famine at the same time.

"Its metal is called Perial. It is mined and made into all of our swords in Elfin. We make all of our swords with Perial, because it can slice a vampire in two without any problems." Aaron said, all the while eyeing my Mate.

"Don't even think about it. You kill him, and you kill me too. Remember? Jasper and I are Resolute Mates, and will be forever." I said, then looked towards Jasper and asked mentally if he couldn't step away while Aaron and I practiced.

The pull from the Resolute was so overwhelming that after Jasper had only taken a few steps, I couldn't stand it any longer.

_Jasper hold me, come back please._ I begged mind to mind. He was holding me as I dropped the beautiful sword onto the group with a huge clank.

I was feeling so good this morning, until Jasper stepped away from me. The only thing I could think on loop was _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ After a few minutes I heard Marcus walking over to us. It was funny how with my new ears I could now tell different people by their footsteps.

"Nephew, I know that the Resolute will not allow your Mate to practice without you by her side, may I make suggestion? Have her wrap her physical shield around you and then try to walk away from her, maybe we can fool the connection into thinking you are both touching each other while you are contained within her shield even at a distance."

_Just try it Bella, let go of me but raise have your shield wrapped tightly around me. Can you project it to surround me?_ Jasper asked mind to mind.

_I think so I have seen from Aaron's and Omar's memories that Lugh is able to wrap people into his shield. I can at least try it_. I knew that this was also a practice of my new magical techniques so I hoped that I was doing it right.

"My Heir your instructions are held within your memories, just pull out the memory that you need to accomplish your goal and use it. Concentrate on the memory at hand, make it feel as though you could reach out and touch it, than you will need to propel that feeling from within yourself and push it out surrounding the target at hand." Aaron recommended.

_Jasper what if I hurt you? I don't want to use you as my test dummy. I don't want to do this_. I really didn't think I could do this. I just didn't want to take the chance at hurting my Mate.

_Just try it, remember that just like I can't hurt you Darlin'. You can't hurt me. Mates remember?_

So I remembered the memory, and pushed my new shield around me. Hoping that I was doing this right, that blue aura surrounded me instantly and cover me from head to toe.

_Just like last night Darlin' you're gonna be able to do this_. Jasper encouraged me.

Remember last night and how I hadn't hurt Jasper. But after so many years of being the screw up who couldn't walk and talk at the same time, I was completely unsure of myself. But I knew that I needed to try this, so I pushed my shield out and encompassed Jasper in it too. I knew that my eyes were wide, and that I was trying to keep my composure. Jasper looked and felt so proud that I couldn't help but smile back at him. My head moved to look at Aaron, and his whole being was radiating pure joy and awe.

_Jasper am I doing your empathic stuff? Because I know that my Grandfather loves that I'm able to do this already._ It was kind of a surreal experience. I'd heard people talking during my Arising, but I never dreamed that I'd be able to not only experience Jaspers empathic gift so early on, but that I was able to feel it so completely.

_Yes Darlin' just like I'm able to keep Eddie out of my head now, we've transferred a lil of our gifts onto one another. Kind of surreal huh? _Jasper questioned, as he stepped about twenty feet away from me without causing the pull to be overwhelming to either of us, because of my physical shield.

_To say the least, are the emotions you feel from everyone else so overpowering all the time?_

_Sometimes, you'll just have ta keep a watch over it. Sometimes it can be hard to tell someone else's emotions from your own._ Jasper warned.

_Keep reminding me of that_. I said mentally with a hell of a lot of mockery. To which Jasper laughed at that. Then the real reason for the day started.

I hadn't done that bad with my first sword lessen. Aaron seemed pleased, not that I really wanted him to be proud of me. I was still beyond pissed that he'd done my Arising without my consent. I was going to do my Arising at some point, but I was hoping to wait until after my birthday at the earliest. But he thought that he knew what was best for me.

Jasper was showing me a couple of different hand to hand fighting moves, when Esme let me know that my dad woke up. We'd quit with my training for the day, and I did a lot of the homework that I'd missed for the past week, and then some.

With my new mind it I was amazed at how fast I could now accomplish things like math that had been always been a thorn in my side in school. Once the Arising was over, I knew math like the back of hand. I was hoping that I could finish the homeschooling by December at the latest. It would be nice to be able to graduate early.

That night while everyone was talking after dinner, little things about my new status came up. Unlike the vampires I have no bloodlust, so going out in public wouldn't have been a big deal. Though Jasper wanted me to wait until we were sure that I'd had my elfin gifts under control, we'd both seen from my family's memories how a few of them had made mistakes with their gifts early on before they had been properly trained. So I'd had to agree with him on that part. Aaron seemed to think that I already had everything under control already, but I wanted to make sure that I had absolute control. So when everyone spent that evening focusing on my abilities. I became very self conscious.

_Great the spotlight was back on me! _I thought. Jasper's mental laughter was all I'd heard in my head at that thought.

***End of Flashback***

"Bella I really think that this blue dress will go better with those heels that we bought the other day, don't you?" Alice asked.

A couple of days after my Arising shopping that's all Alice could think or talk about. I'd been so thankful that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, but that the next morning when I complained out loud to Jasper how none of my clothes were fitting me right anymore. Alice who had been one floor up and several rooms over, still made it to our room in record time telling me about every designer out there, and how the fall lines would look great on me. But shopping is like breathing to Alice, and any excuse or hell no excuse was that she needed to buy new clothes.

My Arising had made my body change so much that most of my bras no longer fit me, and heaven knows that almost all of my jeans now looked like floods. So shopping was required. Online shopping that is. I now own more high heels shoes and dresses than I could ever wear, but at least I won't fall on my ass wearing them now.

"Sure thing Alice," I responded.

Then she walked into her closet to look for more crap for me to either try on or wear. I was getting aggravated remembering certain things from the last ten days.

I gained more than just clothes. Yep. Jasper, Aaron, and the rest of the Cullen's had surprised me with more than one present or a pair of shoes.

_Shit, now I have more money than I'll ever spend and I really didn't need it to begin with. _I thought, and then blocked the hyper one out, and went back to my happy place.

***Flashback***

**September 6****th****, 2004 Labor Day**

We were all sitting out back on the deck. Esme has an extremely wonderful patio set out here. It's white wrought iron table with a glass top, and ten matching chairs. The guys were out in the back yard throwing a football around and tackling each other to the ground. It was a drizzly day again in Forks, so the sounds of their bodies hitting each others could be thought of as thunder by the folks in town.

Carlisle was manning the grill, and I was going to be eating human food for the first time. Aaron had promised that my new body would be able to handle it, but Jasper and I both weren't going to believe anything that came out of Aaron's mouth. We were both mad at what he'd done to me without permission.

Charlie was going to be the only human eating here today. I really didn't like the idea of him eating alone. Every night since my Arising I've been drinking my Marva while sitting next to Charlie while he eats. I'd hoped that it made him feel less conspicuous being that he was the only 'eater'.

"So Charlie what are you going to tell the good people of Forks, about why Bella hasn't been seen around town yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, that's the thing. I told them that she was going to homeschooled for a while. That she was having some health issues and I'd thought it'd be best for now…." Charlie said, then grabbed his hotdog and started eating, "I also told the guys at the station that after December, I'd be retiring from the force." Charlie dropped on me.

"Dad you love being a cop, why do you want to retire now?" I questioned.

"Well kiddo after almost twenty four years on the job, I think I'm entitled to a little rest and relaxation don't you?" Charlie asked, while bringing his arm up to wrap around Kate's waist. She'd been sitting on the arm of my dad's chair while we were talking.

Kate and I have gotten to know each other over the last five days. Come to find out she's been a vampire longer then Jasper or Carlisle has been. She really loves her home up in Alaska, and wanted to take my dad up there to show him all of the amenities the area had for him.

"Are you selling the house?" I asked, I had just taken a bit of my hotdog. It didn't taste that bad at all. Of course it wasn't as good as my Marva, but who wants to split hairs? I was mostly eating human food to keep Charlie from feeling so left out.

"I'm thinking about it kiddo. Just think we could live in the same house together forever."

"What do you mean forever?" I squeaked out. I had been hoping that this wasn't what I was thinking this was. This conversation wasn't going how I'd had it planned in my head.

"Well … umm … Bella Baby … I was thinking about seeing what the great state of Alaska might be like for an old guy like me. Plus, Katie and I've talking … How would … you feel if your … old man became a … vampire?" Charlie stammered out.

"WHAT" I yelled out. I knew some of the wolves down on the Reservation probably heard me, but who gives a flying fuck at the moment?

"In December after I retire, I want Katie here to turn me. I'll only be forty three years old, and I really want to spend forever with both you and her." My Dad said sheepishly.

_Holy Hell, I won God Damn it. I fuckin' won the bet! _Jasper was screaming in my head.

_Oh Shit the bet. He'd won the fucking bet, and could buy me something extravagant and I can't even complain about it. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!_

"What about all of your plans to retire and fish the different lakes all over the United States?" He'd had that planned since I was really, really little.

"I can do that as a vampire, baby. Tanya was telling me about some lakes in Russia too that think I might like to visit." My Dad continued like this was a no big deal thing.

"What about Billy and Harry? What about your bloodlust and your newborn years?" I'd had to keep questioning him, if I can get him to change his damn mind than Jasper can't win this bet.

By the end of dinner, I was convinced that there was no changing my Dad's mind out becoming a vampire. Kate was a proud as punch over the idea of having her mate with her always, and who was I to take their happiness away from them?

_Bella Darlin', come on down here for a second please?_

So I got up from the table shaking my head at the thoughts going throw my head, and hoping like hell that Jasper hadn't already bought me whatever it is that was extravagant already. I walked up to Jasper bringing my shield down from around him. It didn't take a lot of energy to keep my shield around him, but I loved being held in his arms much more.

Jasper was walking us toward the pole barn of cars, and had one hand around my waist and his other hand in his pocket. He opened up the side door, and turned on the lights. Every car in the garage was shining, from where the boys had just washed and waxed them. He led the way to the huge blue truck, and pulled the keys out of his pocket. After laying them in my hand, he stepped away and said.

"Well what do ya think? When I saw that day on the lot, Alice had said that you'd just love the blue one. It's all yours now, want ta take it for a spin?" Jasper asked, like it was everyday that you bought your mate a vehicle.

"No this is Alice's truck." I knew that she'd been driving it. She'd picked me up in it from Charlie's house.

"Technically I bought it but the title and tags are in your name. So you own it, not me or Alice." Jasper laughed out.

"Well shit. You shouldn't have don…" I stopped talking out loud when Jasper's mental voice took over.

_You can't complain about whatever I bought you, remember? So stop your bitchin' and get in. Take your mate for a drive Sugar._

_This is so not fair._ I complained mentally.

_Life ain't a county fair Darlin'. Get used to extravagant presents. I believe you've got a lot more coming then just some truck._ Jasper laughed out.

_What do you mean_? I asked, getting into the trucks driver's side door. It was a lot easier getting in this time than it had been that day I'd learnt the truth.

_I think it's time you and your Granddaddy had a talk about money Sugar. From what I understand as his Heir, you're loaded. Good thing I mated with you before someone else did. I've always wanted a Sugar Mamma_. Jasper teased. He knew that I'd hate being giving things that I haven't earned.

_Why would I be loaded? I mean as his Heir, I thought that I'd get something like his heirlooms after he dies but not beforehand_. We talked as I pulled the truck out of the garage and down the Cullen's driveway. I was lost in thought as we reached the town of Forks.

Driving seemed much easier now than it had before my Arising. Hell everything seemed much easier. My schooling, my ability to control or lose my temper, walking and talking at the same time without falling down, and the sex was so much different now than it had been that first time. Everything came to me easier it was like I was born to be an elf.

_You were Darlin'. You were born to be this way. You weren't a crazy or weird human, cause if the truth be told. You never were fully human to begin with. You've always been part elf, it's now that you're a full blooded elf you're seein' yourself as you've always meant to be seen._ Jasper said mind to mind to me.

_Let's go back home. I think I need to talk to my Grandfather about some money that he's got stashed away for me_. I said, shaking my head in disgust. _I really have never wanted to be different. I've never thought of myself as normal so why would having money, a new truck, being an elf, or being the Heir be so odd to me? _

_It's just new way of thinking for ya Sug. Just go with it. Everyone around with maybe the exception of you Aaron has nothing but your best interests at heart_. Jasper said while shaking his head. He really was never going to forgive himself or Aaron for not giving me a choice in the whole elfin mess.

I'd turned my truck around with ease, and shortly after that I found myself confronting Aaron about this money. Come to find out on the day I was born he'd started what he was calling a small trust fund for me. He went on to tell me how after Renee had passsed up being the Heir, he'd added her trust fund into mine.

The other morning when I received my sword, Aaron had told me he'd a few things shipped to Forks. Things like the sword, but several other items as well. Like a barrel of Marva, that had been sitting for over forty years. It was made and stamped on the day of Renee's birth. So its substance would be perfect for a young elf like me. He'd had a couple of small items shipped too, but wouldn't give any details on those. Plus the paperwork, to transfer my trust fund from his name into mine on my eighteenth birthday.

In my head I was doing some quick figures. If you add what the trust fund was started with, add Renee's potion to that number, add in compounded interest, and the length of time in which the money has been held in trust. _Holy fucking shit!_

"Mo banua is féidir leat a fheiceáil. Tá tú a bheith ar cheann de na Drisceoil saibhre níl bhí riamh. Beidh Cohen Mr bheith ag glaoch ort chun do chuntais thus hionann maidir le do Chistí Iontaobhais. An dtuigeann tú?" (1)Aaron said in our native tongue.

"Sea Tuigim seanathair Ach cén fáth a bhfuil muid ag caint i elfin?" (2)I asked

"Somethings fearr iad a fhágáil á rá go príobháideach, agus leis an spernaturals go leor eile sa teach. Cheap mé go mbeadh ár laungage a bheith níos fearr, Mo Inis"(3) Aaron replied

"Alrighty than, why will Mr. Cohen be calling me again?" I asked.

As I looked around the room, I noticed every eye and ear were plastered on my Grandfather's and mine conversation. _I guess Elfin isn't a language any of the Cullen's has taken in school before_. I joked to myself.

_When did you learn to speak another whole language Sugar? It sounds like you're singing, as it falls off of your lips_.

_It's just one of those things that I learnt while going throw my Arising. Didn't you pick that up along with everything else during that time?_ I asked. He'd known everything I'd gone throw. Hell he'd never left my side and heard everything that Aaron had passed down to me.

_Nope, that was something that I didn't pick up. But let's not let Aaron know that alright? _

***End of Flashback***

"…I swear sometimes I think that you don't hear a thing that I'm telling you Bella," Alice said as she was shaking her head in my direction.

"I'm sorry Alice. My mind just went to its happy place like you suggested I go too."

No I was remembering things that seemed impossible to me less than three weeks ago. Who'd have ever thought that a weird girl from California could move to a small town in Washington, become an elf and fall in love with a vampire in that short amount of time. Thinking about this shit makes me think back to Jasper's and my most private moments, and _God how I love those moments._ I thought, forgetting that Jasper was on the other side of the wall in Charlie's bedroom.

**(JPOV)**

"_I like those thoughts though Darlin'_." I said mentally to her, from the other side of the wall.

"_Will you tell me what you've got planned for us tonight, and I might let you see more baby."_ She'd flirted. She was getting better at this. Rose, Char, and Alice had all givin' her tips.

My mental laughter had her now laughin' too, as I said.

"_There are something's that need to be surprises Sugar, but you'll find out soon enough. I Promise_." Knowin' damn good and well what my promises usually do to my girl.

I loved it when my girl would remember some of the things that I taught to her about sex and how to not only please me but herself as well.

These thoughts brought me back some memories too…

***Flashback***

**Thursday, September 9****th****, 2004**

The last eight days have been kind of ongoing nonstop rollercoaster ride for all of us. My girl and I have had the front seat on that ride most of the time, let me tell ya. Bella's been handlin' all of this shit like a peach, but her Granddad is a complete pain the in ass. There are certain things that I want to do with my girl that I know neither Charlie or Aaron will ever let happen, but in just a few short days neither one of them can say a fuckin' word about it.

The funny thing is that Charlie is so head of over heels for Kate that his job is stayin' home with all of us. Yes, he's been the station a couple of times, mostly to show Kate off like a new toy to the boys down at the department.

So Charlie, Carlisle, Aaron, Edward, Peter, Emmett, and I have all been talkin' about these stupid animal attacks in northern Washington. Carlisle and I both have told Charlie repeatedly that we believe there to be an unknown vampire around, and how that vampire is either extremely stupid or has a death wish. With this unknown vamp killin' so close to one of the vampire Kings home's it's sendin' us a pretty clear message.

Edward, Peter, and Emmett have been given the duty to search for the nomad, but so far they ain't come back with shit to show for their time and effort. So we'll just keep searchin' and hopin' like hell that he or she makes a fatal mistake on their part.

In the mean time were waitin' for the Quinn family to show there sorry fuckin' elfin asses up here. So I've been trainin' each family member as best as I can. I've been spendin' ninety five percent of my time tryin' to teach my girl how to fight or gettin' in her pants.

The craziest trainin' day was yesterday so far. Bella had done some of her sword and elfin trainin' with Aaron. She was gettin' really great at keepin' her shield up around the both of us. There were times when Aaron would make her lose focus on purpose, because my girl was winnin' the fight at the time. Those times were when her shield would fall, and Resolute connection would go ape shit on the both us.

The poor thing would end up droppin' her sword and fallin' to the ground in pain. Aaron wasn't takin' it easy on her at all. He'd told her countless times how she'd need to learn quickly, and that if he'd held back in the slightest it wouldn't be doin' her no good. Now I felt the same way about the hand to hand trainin' I'd been doin' with her, but shit I couldn't make her lose focus on purpose. I figured that if there's really gonna be a fight that I'd be standing right next to her anyways.

Sure she's made a couple of rookie mistakes with her magical trainin', but she could kick the shit outta every vamp here with the exception of one, and that would be me. She'd just have to grab one of them within her physical shield and hold them still, until one of us could tear the fucker limb from limb. Or she could do it her way, which I sure as hell wouldn't want to be on the receivin' end of.

So here she is gettin' ready to finish up with her Granddad, when Emmett starts to pickin' on her. She'd had me within her shield, and ended up pullin' me to her. That was the another cool thing about this shield of hers, once she'd had ya in her shield you couldn't move unless she decided to give you free will to do as you pleased. She'd never pulled me to her before but I think she wanted me close, so that once she lost it she'd know for sure where I was at the time.

And lose it she did. Bella's great-great grandmother was able to do some magic were she could manipulate the elements around her. Like water, ground, wind, or fire. Bella never released me from the shield, but wrapped Emmett inside his own bubble. She must've been pretty pissed at his laughin' at her, because a fireball the size of a small melon shot out of her hand like it was nothin'. The sight of the small round blaze brought Bella's attention off of Emmett and onto it. Bella ended up steppin' away from me and played with it between her hands. It would go from hand to hand never burnin' her. That liked to have scared the shit right outta Emmett. Fire is the only way to really kill a vampire, and Bella pullin' that trick out of her hat. That scared Emmett straight, I don't think he or any of the others will be pissin' her off anytime soon.

Aaron just stood there lookin' amazed at his Granddaughter. Fire cannot only kill us, but any other type of supernatural being out there. All my girl would have ta have done is get someone in her shield, hold 'em, make her little fireball, and throw it within her shield since the fire wouldn't hurt her, just whoever else was in that damned thing at the time.

I was startin' to see were my girl might be able to handle herself with anyone out there, even Aaron looked at her afterwards with more respect. I'm just hopin' that look don't mean somethin' else altogether though. My greatest fear now is what if someone took her away from me. I can't and won't ever let that happen.

Bella was so freaked out by that whole mess that I ended up takin' her for a walk in the forest with me. I've hunted with anyone before, but we vampires tend to get pretty territorial over our meals. But with Bella her being my mate why the hell do I have ta keep her at home when I hunt? To tell the truth I wasn't huntin' deer today, I just wanted to be alone with my girl.

_How are doing? I know that had the scare the shit outta ya, just like it did me._

_I'm alright. I was just so mad that I didn't think beforehand. I think I might need anger management classes. I never use to get so mad I could hurt someone, but now it happens all the time. Is that normal for a supernatural?_ She asked as we were makin' our way past the beach were we'd made love for the first time.

_Yes Darlin' it's very normal, but you ain't. Most vampires and such take a long assed time learnin' to control our tempers, even now when I'm around certain people all I can think about is how I'm gonna make pay._

_You're thinking about Aaron aren't you? _

_Yep him and others Bella. You're momma for one, Aaron for two, and I ain't that made at him, but your daddy is startin' to drive me bat shit with him never leavin' the house. Sometime I just want ta take you away from here and everyone else, and just spend our time alone and complete undisturbed. _

_After I turn eighteen and graduate we can do whatever we want. It's not like I don't have the time now. College can wait, if you want to do something else for a while._

_What do you want ta do after graduatin'? What were your plans before all this shit?_ It still amazed me how even with this mind to mind communication how lil I still knew about my Bella. She must've had dreams before me and the elf shit.

_I'd hoped to move here, get a job…._she started laughing, …_I wanted to earn some money for college. With everything I now know I guess that was a pointless dream, huh?_

_Not pointless, I like the fact that you were gonna do college and life on your own, and in your own way._

_I wanted to move here to help Charlie out too. After living with my mo…Oops the Hippie Bitch for so long I thought that is what a good daughter just does. I never thought that it was supposed to be the other way around._ I'm laughin' now, cause my girl used my name for her momma but this whole mess could've been avoided for Bella if Renee had taken her role as she was meant to do. It just gets me angry every fuckin' time I think on it.

_We can't change the past, all we can do from here on out is learn from it. _

_True but sometimes your past can come back and bit you in the ass._ I said causing us both to laugh. It was awe inspiring to see my girl now.

Her body that had always been so traffic stopping beautiful before, now had other worldly grace to it. Her curves had become more proportionate with her Arising. Her breasts were so much bigger now. I could almost not stop starin' at them half of the time. Her hips had widened and her legs had grown longer. But as I've said before I'm an ass man. My girl's ass was perfect before, but now I just wanted stay behind her constantly so I could keep lookin' at it.

She knew what I was doin' that I was checkin' her out yet again, but damn that body just won't stop. I couldn't stop myself as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. The feel of ass rubbing up against my hard dick was incredible. I knew that we needed to get back. I knew that the others were worried about her, but we needed this time. So we took it.

My hands worked their way to the bottom of her shirt as I was kissin' her neck only breakin' away to pull the offendin' garment off of her body. I pulled her back to my chest the feel of her warm skin against my cool skin could be felt through my shirt.

When my girl turned around to face me, I kept my mouth to her neck as she worked my shirt off as well. After a few minutes we were both completely exposed to each other in the middle of the forest, I knew that she was still upset about earlier. There are times that I want to be physical and forceful with her, but times like now I knew that she needs me to be gentle with her. The Resolute connection allows me to know instinctively which times are best in each situation.

Our clothes were lying scattered on the ground around our feet. I grabbed my shirt off of the cold earth and laid it down so my girl could be more comfortable. As an elf she doesn't seem to get cold anymore, but I still worry that she might become uncomfortable.

I back Bella up and lay her down on top of my shirt, as I take my time preparin' her for me. I kiss my way down to breasts and linger there. They have become so much fuller now with her Arisin'. My angels hands are rubbin' my back and pullin' on my hair, I know that she is already wet with want for me. I can smell her arousal.

I move my body down as I kiss her the skin on her left hip. My hands are already preparin' her, but there is somethin' I've been dyin' to do since our first time.

_Your skin tastes incredible Sug, will you let me taste you? _It took a few seconds for my girl to respond, and then it was only with a nod of her head.

I moved my mouth to my lil slice of heaven, her delicate elfin smell is so concentrated here that I can barley control myself. My hand is workin' her clit in addition to two of my fingers deep inside of her. I couldn't stop myself as my nose ran along the artery that runs between her tight and her pussy. The smell of her blood was drivin' me insane.

My girl sat up leanin' on her elbows as she looked down at me. Her right hand touched my cheek ever so slightly and my bloodlust was gone instantly. I lifted my eyes to hers then as I set to lickin' and suckin' my girl for all she was worth. My hands wrapped themselves around each of her thighs to keep her from buckin' into to me. Her moanin' was comin' in a steady stream now.

I watched as she throws her head back. The Resolute is tellin' me how thoroughly my Bella is enjoyin' my attentions. Her emotions are just as euphoric as they always are when we share ourselves with each other.

Her taste is unlike anythin' that I've ever encountered before. My girl always smelt heavenly, but now with her elfin smell addin' to her. I could easily never want her blood again, if she'd allow me to have her essences daily. I can feel that she's gettin' close, her walls are tightenin' around my fingers are her hips are tryin' to move at a fevered pitch.

_Let go baby, just let it go_. Was all I had to say, when the bliss washed over her. The sight of her mouth as she moaned my name as she came was more than I could take.

Once I knew that she had calmed slightly I removed my hand and mouth from her mound, and moved my body to hover over hers. When our lips meet I knew that she was tastin' herself on my lips, but she never showed any signs of bein' repulsed by it. In fact I could feel that she was rather enjoyin' it.

I entered her slowly. Takin' my time to please us both, her hips were meetin' mine as we moved as one. I had done this once before, but I'd wanted to see it again so I asked.

_Use your hand Darlin'. Let me watch you_. As my girl brought her down, I could feel her warm hand as she began to please herself. My eyes left her face and traveled to watch as our bodies and emotions fused into one. Bella's hand was movin' up and down as I entered her slowly with each thrust.

I was so lost in watchin' that when she came hard on my dick, I almost missed seein' the look on her face. As her walls tightened around me I realized that we were makin' love for the first time without protection. I had to hold off my own pleasure until I knew that my girl had finished, before I pulled out of her losin' my seed on my shirt.

_Why did you pull out?_ She asked as I regained my composure.

_We didn't use anythin' Darlin, and I didn't want to take a chance at hurtin' ya_. I said.

We lay on the forest floor for a few minutes before finally getting' dressed. I was never so happy that wearin' layered shirts had come back as style as we finished dressin'.

_Can I taste you sometime?_ Bella asked as we were makin' our way back to the house. She was embarrassed but very eager to try.

_Someday I swear it Darlin'_. I promised as we made our way into the backyard of our home.

***End of Flashback***

"…I know it Kate baby, but let's just wait until after I retir…." Charlie was saying as he walked into my old room. I'd asked him permission to stay in here while Bella got ready for our date tonight. Though I don't think he wanted me to know what he and Kate were really talkin' about.

"Sorry Charlie, I'm still waitin' on Bella to be done getting' ready." I said as I started to walk out of his bedroom.

"That's alright son, I just forgot that you were up here that's all." Charlie answered lookin' more than a lil hangdoged.

Durin' Bella's Arisin' when Charlie and I spent so much time together in such a small space, I think we came to appreciate each other. After tellin' everyone my story, and tellin' everyone the full truth about myself. I think that was a real eye opener for my girl's daddy.

After our shoppin' trip yesterday, and mine and Charlie's talk this afternoon I think he really might even respect me now.

Yesterday I'd takin' Bella out shoppin' it was just me and her, and I thought we could use a lil time alone. I'd not wanted her to go out yet, but with me by her side I wasn't too worried about it. I wasn't really worryin' that she might zap someone without cause, but I was worried that someone might try to take her or something. See my protectiveness was outta this world over Bella lately.

***Flashback***

**Yesterday, September 10****th****, 2004**

_What do you want ta shop for Darlin'? _

_Nothing really I just like looking at stuff mostly. I haven't had time to window shop since I moved up here you know._ She was givin' me a lot of sarcasm right now.

She'd been gettin' good at this flirtin' shit with Rose's, Alice's, and Char's help. Herself confidence was on the rise, and heaven knows that she was tryin' to get my goat. So I thought I'd play along with her.

_Want ta go to Seattle? They got some nice sex shops there, I'm sure we can find a nice BOB or something._

_BOB what the hell is that?_ She asked. Her embarrassment just went throw the roof, and I just loved this shit.

_Never mind Sugar never mind_. I laughed so hard, I'd had a hard time keepin' my eyes on the damn road.

Bella was tryin' not to pry into my head, but that wasn't what came naturally between us. This Resolute Connection was hell on wheels when one of had something they didn't want the other mate to know.

As we made our way to I-5 goin' north this time, I thought that Bella might like Mt Vernon. It was another small town known mostly for grown flowers, but they had several nice antique shops there too. Plus Mom's Café was right around the corner, and I thought some human food and people watchin' might be nice her.

We pulled into a parkin' lot and got out of my girl's truck, and made our way down Main Street. It wasn't a sunny day out, but it wasn't rainin' and I considered that a blessin'. As we were walkin' around town for about an hour, Bella started talking about some of things I've been missin' when she and Aaron talk in that elfin language they like so fuckin' much.

_You know he wants me to be introduced to the supernatural world as his Heir now. Something about making a trip over to England, and having a ball in my honor. Jasper I don't want to go overseas, I want to stay right with you. How in the hell can I get him to back off?_ My girl whined and begged at the same time.

All I could see was red at this point, how he could ever think of takin' her to Elfin is beyond me. He ain't got any rights to her, she's my mate. It ain't like I'm some guy goes around sayin' mine, she's mine, this is mine, this relationship is run by me and only me. Shit that ain't more relationship it's a fuckin' prison sentence. But when it comes to the fuckin' Elves you better believe I'm tellin' there no good sorry fuckin' asses SHE'S MINE!

I know that Aaron wants my girl to marry someone better than just some lowly vampire in his book, but I am and always will be Bella's mate. Not Lugh, or any other fuckin' elf out there, I'm what she's got and who she choose God Damn it! My girl was listenin' to all of this shit going on in my brain, but what the fuck else could I do at this point?

_Oh Jasper would you look at that._ Bella says pointin' into one of the stores windows. I know deep down that this is one of her many ploys at distractin' me. _Damn she'd getting' good at this already._ I thought causin' her to laugh as we walked into the store.

As we walked in she put her shield around me so that we could walk around within the store, but still feel close to one another. While she was off lookin' at some old books back in the corner of the store I took off for the counters on the side. I knew what I was searchin' for, but it had to be just the right one. I wanted to get something really special for Bella's birthday in a few days. While on my way in I passed somethin' that I knew I'd be buyin' before I left the store today, I'd have ta have one of the girls come and pick it up for me without Bella findin' out about it.

I made my way to the counters and searched and searched. After close to an half an hour I found it, and it was goin' to be perfect. 'I just knew it', I guess like Bella I was startin' to get some of her gifts just like she was a gettin' mine. I gave the lil old lady my credit card and paid for both items before Bella came up front ta find me.

_Find anythin' Darlin'?_ I asked tryin' to play it off like I ain't bought shit.

We drove back home a few hours later. Bella really didn't eat at the café, but she sure did people watch. And they seemed to enjoy watchin' her as well. I got us the fuck up and outta there as fast as my vampire ass could, cursin' all the way to the truck.

***End of Flashback***

That leads me back to thinkin' after me and Charlie this afternoon. He was out in the backyard, talkin' away on his cell phone to the guys down at the department by the sounds of it. Kate was off shopping with her sisters, and my Bella was workin' on her homework in the dining room.

"Hey Chief what's ya doin'?" I asked once he got off of the phone.

"Just checkin' in with the boys, there haven't been any new animal attacks in the last few weeks. So I'm hoping that maybe they've stopped altogether."

"Well that's some good news at least…" I said while shaking my head, "I need to talk with for a while if you don't mind Chief. There seems to be a couple of things I need to be getting' off of my chest…" I was lost daydreamin', when I finally heard her.

_Jasper…. Are you alright?_ My girl asked. _I've talking to you for a couple of minutes now, but you seemed lost in thought._

_Ready to go Beautiful? I'm going to be the envy of man at this Restaurant._ I'd made these plans as an early birthday celebration between just Bella and me a couple of nights ago as she slept. I can't wait ta see how she'll be dancin' now that she's an Elf….

**A/N: TY to everyone that has Reviewed THaTH. TY to those who have added THaTH to either your favorite or Alerts. Those keep me writing. **

**Hugs~Izzy**

Translations:

(1) My Granddaughter as you can see. You are to be one of the wealthiest Heir's there has ever been. A Mr. Cohen will be calling you to setup your various accounts regarding your Trust Funds. Do you understand?

(2) Yes I understand Grandfather. But why are we talking in Elfin?

(3) Something's are better left being said in private, and with this many other supernatural's in the house. I thought our language would be better, My Heir.


	17. Happy Birthday Bella!

**SM owns it all … I just like playing with her toys ..**

**I now have a Beta~ Balti K. Take a bow! She's writing a couple of really great stories go and check her out! ;)**

_**The Last Time … We Ended With …**_

_Ready to go Beautiful? I'm going to be the envy of man at this Restaurant. I'd made these plans as an early birthday celebration between just Bella and me a couple of nights ago as she slept. I can't wait ta see how she'll be dancin' now that she's an Elf…._

**Chapter 17**

**Happy Birthday Bella**

**(BPOV)**

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was in my bedroom screaming at me. That means there were fifteen vampires, one human, and two elves in my bedroom including me and Jasper.

I wouldn't have minded it, but I wasn't completely awake yet. Not to mention I knew Jasper was without a pair under the blankets if you know what I mean. Yeah, he and my dad have been getting along pretty well since my Arising, but still.

_We are vampires, Bella. Nudity ain't that big a deal with us, well it is for Eddieboy, but I like gettin' his goat all the time anyways._

_My dad will find out what we were doing last night. I'd have to think that knowing your kid is having sex is worse than knowing your dad's having sex_. Jasper's mental laughter was a wonderful thing to wake up to this morning.

"Oh, Bella, just wait until tonight, I'm throwing you the best birthday party ever. There's going to be a cake and presents. I've even taught the Denalis the Happy Birthday song. It's going to be epic. Trust me, I know these things." Alice sang.

_Are you sure she doesn't find the deer out back that only hit the Starbuck's garbage cans?_ I joked with Jas.

"We'll see you two in a bit. We have the whole day planned for you, Sugar, so don't spend all of your time up here." Char winked at me as she walked out our bedroom door. Thank God she took the rest of the family with her as she left.

_Any plans for today, Darlin'? I know that tonight you're booked, but have you checked your schedule for the day? Can you fit a nice southern gentleman into this big day of yours_?

Oh, he wants to play that card does he? Two can play like that. So I sat up in the bed, put my finger to lips, and acted like I was thinking his proposition over. With our Resolute he knew damn well that I was just trying to pull his leg, but a girl has to give her guy shit every once in a while.

_You know, Sugar, I can make you pay for actin' like that._ Then he woke me up just like he does almost every morning, tickling to the point that if I was still human I'd be peeing on myself.

_Uncle, Uncle_! I cried. When he'd finally pushed my laughter to the snorting stage.

_Do I win? Or are ya gonna be puttin' up another fight that ya can't possible win, baby_? Jasper asked rubbing his nose against my neck.

_What is that you want so badly, Mr. Whitlock?_ I asked.

_Oh, _you,_ and a million dollars _cash_ ought to be enough for today_. I loved it when he'd play with me like this.

_How's about we start with a shower and just go from there?_ I asked.

With today being my birthday Esme let me off for the day of homeschooling. Charlie had taken the whole day off of work, and Carlisle had too.

_We need to do something as a family. Growing up it was just me and… the Hippie Bitch, so having a large family to do things with will be kind of nice, don't you think? _I asked as we were getting dressed.

Today I'd be wearing a beautiful halter dress that tied around my neck. It went almost to my knees, but the soft cotton fabrics made it look like day wear instead of a fancier dress. Before my Arising, me in a dress would never have happened. I fell down too much and yes I wore underwear all the time, but I was still afraid I'd Britney someone after I'd fall. Jasper loved when I'd wear a dress. I'm still a jeans and t-shirt girl, but on a special occasion like today I'll give in.

After getting dressed we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. Where everyone was waiting on me, my dad looked like he was ready to bust he was so happy about something. His face and eyes were glowing like never before. It kind of looked like he'd let go of all his worries that he'd carried with him his whole life.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about something." Alice started then she continued, "Last night after you went to bed I had a vision of the Quinns. We now know that they won't be showing up here for at least three more weeks. In the vision the trees surrounding the house are starting to turn yellow and the leaves are starting to fall, so we know the approximate time of their approach now."

"So we have three weeks worth of training left before all hell breaks loose?" I questioned.

"Yep, and there is something that I'd like to talk to you about, Bells. Will you take a walk with your old man?" Dad asked. He had his coffee in one hand as we walked out to the back porch. I wrapped my shield around Jasper gave him a peck on the cheek, and followed my dad outside.

It was another rainy day in Forks, and we stayed under the porch eves to keep from getting wet. Then my dad starting talking.

"So as you know I'm going to be retiring here in a few months. Even after the Renee fiasco I still have four weeks of paid vacation time saved up. Kate would really love it if I went up to Alaska with her over the next couple of weeks to see where the Denalis live."

"You're leaving here and going to Alaska with Kate?" I asked.

"Well, all of the Denalis are really wanting to go back home for a while. We'll all be back before the Quinns get here. Now that Alice has had a vision I think it's safe for us to leave, and come back closer to the time of the fight. Not that I'll be anywhere near the real action when the time comes." My dad said, hanging his head a little.

"You're upset that you won't get to be in the middle of an all out war, with a group of about thirty power hungry elves? Have you lost your mind?"

"I want to be able to stand up for you and my mat…Katie, Bells. Can't you understand that? I'm the man and I'm supposed to take care of my family, or at least that's the way I was raised. This sitting back and doing nothing just isn't the man I am."

Ok, so my dad wants to be in the middle of a war, and he is going to go to Alaska with his mate, but why now?

"You aren't changing your mind, are you? You aren't going to try to talk Kate into changing you now, before the fights so that you can join in too, are you?" I asked, panicked at the thoughts of my dad putting himself through the change and still not being able to help us when the time comes. "You know that even if Kate changes you now that you won't be able to stand with us when the time comes, you'll be a blood crazed newborn. Three weeks isn't enough time for you not to be, hell some newborns take a couple of years to get themselves under control."

My hands were flying all over place as I talked, and I knew that even with my new complexion that my face was turning as red a tomato. How he can even think about doing something so crazy? It's like all of a sudden he's turning into Renee and not thinking before he makes a decision. I felt Jasper's calming vibes and knew that everyone inside was hearing this conversation as well, but I still couldn't think of a way to keep Charlie from pulling this damn stunt.

"What about work? _Your job, you remember that you have one of those, right?_ If you just up and leave Forks, what about your 401K, the house…" I had to stop talking before I really put my foot in my mouth, when Charlie said.

"Not if you'll help me out. Just for the fight, I mean. If you push some of your elfin mumbo jumbo into me I'll be just fine for the fight. As a father, I've never asked anything of you, Bella. It's not like after December I'd ever be able to step foot again in Forks anyways. I just really feel like I need to be there, for both you and Katie. What do you say kiddo?"

_I can't believe he is asking this of me. Has he lost his ever loving fucking mind?_

_He really wants to protect you two, Darlin', and he does have a couple of good points. Plus he's a grown man; you can't stop him. All you can do is try to support him as best as you can, like he did for you through your Arising._ Jasper's thoughts of reason said to me.

_You think that _this_, my dad becoming a vampire, is a good idea?_

_Well, it sure would be nice for me to not want to eat him for once_. Jasper joked. _And he does make a point, you could take away his bloodlust for the battle, and another set of hands won't hurt._

"I can see that you've already made your mind up about this. When? When is Kate going to turn you? I'd like to be there for you, if I can help in any way."

"I've got a couple days before the change starts. I wanted to wait until at least after your birthday. Kate seems to think that the remoteness of the house in Alaska will help me with the transition from human to vampire. She swears that she and her family will help me with my bloodlust, and to only feed off of animals. I don't want to be a killer, Bells. I just want to be like my mate, and to never have to lose my daughter either is a nice bonus."

"So we're all going to Alaska in a couple of days, _great."_ I said using a ton of sarcasm.

"No, I want you to focus on your training here. Not to mention Kate says that elves smell really good to vampires, and I wouldn't want to try to eat you." Dad joked.

My head swiveled around to stare down Jasper through the kitchen windows. He'd never told me that elves smell good to vampires.

_Your blood now smells sweeter to us, that's all, Darlin'. I wouldn't try to eat you that way_. Jasper said raising his eyebrow at me.

_Why haven't you told me this before? I asked during my Arising if becoming an elf would change things between us, and you never did answer me on that. _

_I didn't want ta worry ya more than you already were, Darlin'. Calm down it ain't any big deal_.

_Is that why you are so against us going to Elfin with Aaron? Are you afraid that you'll lose control around so many elves at one time?_

_One of many reasons, Sug, but yes the bloodlust would be hard to control. Not to mention elves and vampires don't get along. There are too many years of animosity there to overcome._

I had to let this go, and I had to let my dad do what he needed to do to make him happy. That doesn't mean that I had to be happy about it.

"I'd still like to be there for you. And if you're so animated about this I'll help you when it comes time for the battle. Just … oh God…" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. The thought of not being about to be around him for a year or so seemed like a lifetime right now. Sure after his change we'll have all the time in the world to spend with one another, but for now, I'd still miss him like crazy.

Yes, I didn't like the fact that he knew everything about my life, and yes he got a little overbearing at times. But he's still my dad and I'm going to miss the hell out of him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Late tonight, after your party is over. I got you a nice present, and I want to see what you think about it," Charlie laughed. We are so much like each other it isn't funny. When in doubt, make people laugh is our motto to life.

Later on that morning, I was sitting in my room on my bed. Thinking over all the shit that's going on and what is still to come. I didn't have a feeling either way over the battle with the Quinns. I figure what's meant to be is meant to be. The girls and I had already done our hands and toes for the party tonight, and I was enjoying some 'me time.' Jasper was in Carlisle's office working on last minute party stuff, my shield was extended to him, and I knew he was enjoying whatever it was he was doing. That's when my cell phone started to beeping at me, saying that I had a missed message.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I know that I'm not supposed to be calling you. But I lost my job at the school and thought I'd call you to see how your day was going so far. This is your first birthday ever that we haven't spent …"Jasper and Aaron both were in my room the second they heard Renee's voice on the other end of the line. I was still so mad at not only her, but at Aaron that I just wanted to throw the phone through the window, and kick Aaron's ass since he was the one standing here in my room as I continued to listen, "… your birthday together. Well, I guess that's all. Call your mom sometime sweetie. I know that we can work this entire thing out. I mean, now that Phil's gone, and I don't have a jo.. Beep.." The allotted time for the message had run out.

I shot Aaron a look that I'd hope could kill. After hearing from the Hippie Bitch and now seeing the Lil Fucker, as Jasper called him, my mind and body were just too overwhelmed with anger to handle anything more.

_Calm down Bella. You know that you can do my empathic shit now, and you're projecting your emotions better than I can right now. Trust me I know what it feels like to want to beat the shit outta Aaron, but as you've been tellin' me for a couple of weeks now, we can't, Darlin'. You _do_ need him._

I was in no mood to be level headed right now. I just wanted to kick the shit out of something and then throw a tantrum like a three year old. How come everyone in my life with the exception of Jasper or the Cullen's always seem to want something from me? Why in the hell do I allow myself to be put into those positions?

_Because you're a good person, Darlin', you like to think of others before yourself too damn much sometimes. It's a hell of a fuckin' hard lesson to learn, but ya gotta start thinkin' about yourself just as much as you think about everyone else. I can hear your thoughts, and I know how you think that's bein' selfish. But, Darlin', it ain't selfish, you're a supernatural bein' now. Thinkin' about yourself first is a huge survival skill that'll save your life someday. Trust me, I've been there_, Jasper said to me. He'd walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, blocking Aaron from my line of sight. When he started talking to me again, _You had wanted to do somethin' as a family today so let's do that. Finish gettin' ready and meet everyone downstairs in ten _minutes_._

I walked downstairs eight minutes later, and found every Cullen and Denali family member waiting for me. Aaron was standing in the corner of the room by the instruments sulking.

"Ready to go, Bella? Man, have I got just the place for us to take someone on their birthday. You know that your birthday is the first one that we've celebrated since my last one in 1935?" Emmett said acting and sounding like a huge version of Alice all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?" I asked, cautious as to where the big lug would think would be appropriate for an eighteen year olds birthday party. "You aren't taking me to Chucky Cheese are you, Emmett? I grew out of Chucky when I turned ten."

"Now that would have been a great idea, but damn it, I thought of someplace cooler than Chucky Cheese's! But next year you better bet your ass I'll be all over that shit."

Everyone made their way out back, and into the pole barn. Jasper, me, Peter and Char got into my truck. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice got into Edwards Volvo. Rose, Emmett, Kate, and my Dad got into Rose's Red BMW. While Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Marcus, and Carman got into their SUV to follow us.

"Isn't Aaron coming with us?" I asked Jasper.

"Nope, I told the lil fucker that you were in need of a Elfin fuckin' break for a few hours. He wasn't happy about it, but fuck 'im."

So fifteen vampires, one elf, and one human made their way onto I-5 heading southeast towards Seattle. While driving along Peter hooked his iPod up to the stereo and an older Tom Petty song started playing. All of our heads were bobbing in the truck as we cruised down the interstate, and I even started singing away to the music causing Jasper to start singing as well. Before we made it to wherever in the hell Emmett chose we had a mini jam session in the truck. It felt wonderful to lose myself in the music and silliness for a while.

After about an hour drive we finally pulled into our destination. It looked like a huge dome from the outside, and the front had a huge sign that read, "The Odyssey Fun Park."

"What hell is this place?" I asked.

"This is Emmett's favorite home away from home, Sugar. You'd better get use to bein' here at least once a month." Jasper laughed out.

Everyone got of their respective cars and meet up at the front doors. I walked up the window were you pay at when Emmett said something about the family having a yearly pass, and how we wouldn't have to pay to get in.

We all made our way to doors that weren't normal entry doors. They were revolving doors that would keep the outside air from coming in, causing the dome to fall if it did. I could feel the difference in the air pressure as we made our way to the front of a huge adult amusement park.

"What do you want to do first? The slides, go carts, ball house, moonwalk, arcade, or the mini golf?" Emmett squeaked out. He sounded as hyper about being here as Alice does about the fashion week in France.

I was in complete shock. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. Talk about over stimulation, my brain was on overload at the moment. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do first.

"Ok, I can see that you're a little overwhelmed with my idea, but I say we start off at the slides at the other end of the park and work our way back. That way it'll only take three or four hours to get all the way through. If we start here, we'll have to walk all the way back with nothing to do. That's the way I always start when I come here…." Emmett kept talking a million miles per hour as we made our way to the other end of the huge park.

The slides were a hoot. They were adult sized tubes, so that even someone as large as Emmett could fit in them no problem. Everyone was on them. Even Carlisle, Marcus, and my dad got into the slides. I think I got a bigger kick out of watching them run up the stairs trying to figure out which way lead to the highest slide then I did going down them myself.

The sight of my Dad running around shoeless and laughing like a ten year old was something that I will never forget until my dying day. He was literally begging Emmett to tell him the way to highest slide. I was laughing so hard when Emmett refused his request for information that I was in tears.

Pulling my dad and Emmett away from the slides was like seeing a mom at the McDonald's carrying a screaming two year old out of there, her child tucked under her arms like a football. I did hear Emmett promise Charlie that once he got his bloodlust under control he'd bring him back here just for the slides if nothing else.

We made our way to the moonwalk which was just a bounce house designed to look the face of the moon. Then onto the ball house that I could've stayed in all day, but the ball fight was so bad towards the end that I'd had to leave before the boys creamed me in my face again with another ball.

We played a round of mini golf in a room lit with nothing but black lights. Everything was neon, and completely over the top. Edward won the round of golf, but out of the seventeen of us I ended up finishing fifth. Not bad for a girl who'd had such a hard time walking and talking at the same time not too long ago. The best part of the golfing was the glow sticks that we were each wearing. I was completely into anything that involved wearing a glow stick.

Peter and Jasper ended up making a competition out of the skeet ball machines in the arcade. They were stealing the tickets so badly from each other as reached the ticket counter that I was completely embarrassed for the both of them. Though Char and I both got a new stuffed animal out of the deal.

The worst was saved for last. It was the go-carts, and everyone started acting like Mario Andretti the moment they got into their own personal machine. For the first time all day I threw that it's my birthday in to everyone's faces, and got to choose which go-cart I wanted first. I figured why not grab the first car in the line. I had everyone rolling, they were laughing so hard as I got strapped into a bright pink go-cart.

These things were gas powered, and an attendant had to pull start your motor for you. I was waiting for everyone else when I jumped the gun and took off early.

"Cheater!" was yelled by all, as I made my way through the first turn. I should have known not to grab the first car. Evidentially the attendants had just been working on it, and it was running as slow as molasses. I could hear the others taking off behind me, and found myself jumping up and down in my seat trying anything to get this piece of shit to run faster.

I was making my way through the third turn when Rose passed me, but only after giving the back end of my car a little nudge. You know she'd had the nerve to laugh as she went zooming past me.

"Cheaters never win Bella, you should know that by now." Peter drawled as he passed me not ten seconds after Rose did.

I was swearing in my head like a sailor as I ended up getting passed by everyone but Charlie and Esme.

_Maybe they will take pity on me_, I thought. When an idea hit me like a ton of bricks, I thought really hard on making everyone else cars stop on the track. I was passing their sorry asses now, as they we left in my dust, swearing that I'd be made to pay for my act of treachery. I was laughing too hard to care at that point. I loved the fact that I could now win, and couldn't have cared less that I'd had to cheat to do it. That was when my damn car stopped in the middle of the track, and about twenty-five feet from the finish line.

I heard a few seconds later as everyone else's cars started back up, and everyone hit the back end of my go cart as they passed me. They were either too busy laughing at me or pumping their fists in the air as they passed to notice that I was beyond pissed that my car had stopped.

Why after everyone, and I do mean everyone including the two slow pokes that were behind me to start with passed by laughing like loons, did my cart start up again? I found it quite interesting that Jasper was waiting for me at the cart return looking rather smug and defiant at the same time.

_What did you do?_ I asked him mentally.

_One of your new tricks, that's all. Can't blame a guy for wantin' to show you up now, can ya_? he joked.

_You used one of my tricks? That is so not fair. Now not only did I lose the fucking race on my birthday, but Emmett is going to be pissed that I bumped him as I passed him on that last turn. I even called him a turtle. I was calling myself the rabbit as I passed him damn it. _

_Cheaters never win even if they try to, Darlin'_. Jasper got out mentally in between laughing so hard he was snorting just like everyone else when I dragged my sorry ass out of that stupid cart.

I walked past everyone hanging my head in shame, but feeling kind of nonplussed at the same time. I knew that Jasper was right, but that did not mean that I was enjoying him being able to turn the tables on me. All I got for my thoughts was another round of laughter from Jasper. He did wrap his arms around me as he was leading the way back out to the cars.

We'd spent a good four hours acting like kids, and having a ball. But it was time to go back to reality and get back home. I was worried all the way home about how Aaron was going to be taking not being invited to the Odyssey, but there is no way in hell that I could ever see him going through the maze of slides or throwing balls in the ball pit. He was way too uptight for that shit.

We pulled into the pole barn about an hour after leaving the amusement park, and Jasper and I walked hand and hand back into the Cullen's house. Aaron was sitting on one of the couches he looked to be reading a book, and didn't seem to be too upset about us leaving him behind.

"An bhfaca tu am maith Mo Heir?" Aaron asked in Elfin. ("Did you have a good time My Heir?")

"Yep," was all I got out before Rose, Alice, and Char whisked me away to my room upstairs.

It was getting towards five o'clock when we were all ready to start my party. We were all dressed to the nines. Alice wore a beautiful light blue floor length gown, she'd said the designers name but I couldn't repeat it without it sounding like a swear word. Rose was wearing a red floor length gown. It was strapless and hung to her every curve like a glove. Char she was wearing a short miniskirt type dress in green with sequins covering every inch of it. Everyone was dressed formally, though it was when I was buckling the straps of my high heels that I noticed what everyone else was in my room was wearing.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom, to look at myself in the floor length mirror. Alice had me wearing a beautiful purple floor length gown that was strapless and fit tightly around my breasts but it had a gorgeous imperial flare from my breasts down. It fit me perfectly and I looked like one of the fashion magazine models. My mating mark could be seen visibly, and I was wearing three inch spiked high heels that were feminine in the extreme. The girls had used light makeup on me, which I was grateful for. I'm not the type of girl to ever wear makeup. They had my hair pulled up to the crown of my head. Curls were tucked and pinned on top, making my hair look beautiful but not too over the top.

"Are you ready for your big party, Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Doesn't Jasper have to come in here to get ready?" I had been so busy getting myself ready that I'd forgotten that Jasper and I now shared my bedroom.

"Nah, I laid his tux out with the other guys' in my bedroom." Alice said, now that she mentioned it I could hear all of them downstairs and the sounds of music coming from the piano.

The four of us made our way downstairs, and the first thing I saw about knocked me on my ass. Jasper was standing at the bottom on the staircase wearing a jet black tux with a tie that matched my dress perfectly. Instead of his usual curly locks he'd combed his hair straight back and he'd looked absolutely breathtaking.

It took me forever to remember that there were others in the room with us. No, I was ready to skip my birthday party and head straight to the main event that I knew would be coming after this shindig. Sex.

But that is not what happened. When everyone else in the room yelled "Happy Birthday" again, I was brought back from my fantasies and looked around at the awe inspiringly gorgeous people around me. All of the guys were decked out in tuxes, and let me tell you they were all drop dead gorgeous. Even my Dad was wearing a tux. Though I did hear him call it a monkey suit as I hugged him and told how handsome he looked in it.

Aaron was standing by the instruments again on the landing, but everyone else was gathered around a table that held more presents then I could've ever imagined and a cake that was large enough to feed an army, though there was only one human to eat it.

On the other side of the room Esme or someone had set up a table that held a bottle of champagne, a small pitcher of Marva, and a couple of thermoses. There were some light snacks scattered around the table and room as well.

There were freshly cut roses covering every surface of the living room, and candles were lit everywhere as well. It smelt amazing and I couldn't believe that they had done this for me. The couches had been removed making the room look large and inviting. There was light classical music playing in the background, and I was beyond speechless.

We were all standing around talking when my dad cleared his throat and started speaking.

"To my daughter Bella, on her eighteenth birthday. I love you, baby. I always have and always will." He lifted his glass to his lips, officially making a toast to the room in my honor.

"Present time!" Alice announced.

Someone had brought one chair into the room, and placed it on the landing near the stereo system. Jasper followed me up to the chair and stood behind me as I started opening my gifts.

The first seven gifts were from Alice and Edward. Alice bought me a several new outfits, and a couple of expensive handbags that matched each outfit perfectly. While Edward bought me three really old and weather worn books, one of which was a first edition copy of Wuthering Heights, my all time favorite book.

Peter and Char bought me a pair of cowboy boots and several new pairs of jeans. Plus a couple of horseback riding lessons near Port Angeles. They were talking about how they couldn't wait for Jasper and I to come and visit them in Texas were they owned and trained several horses.

Charlie was standing next to Kate as I opened my gift from him. It was a digital camera. Charlie explained that he bought it so that over the next year or so he could see what I'd been doing. Kate bought me a photo album to go with it, and said that filling it up with the pictures I'd take over the next year would be a good hobby for me.

The Denalis had a more thoughtful gift to give me. It was a complete history of the Cullen family tree. It held the dates and the name of every Cullen member on it, and the cool thing was that my name had even been added next to Jasper's. Someone had hand stitched it onto a huge piece of material and then had it framed for me.

Marcus gave me a rather gaudy necklace that looked like a snake that would wrap around my neck once it was on. It came in a very intricate wooden box, and then I heard Jasper talking in my head telling me how he'd always wondered what happened to the jewels when the Roman Empire fell.

_You mean this ugly thing was from the Romans?_

_Yep,_ was my Jasper's mental response.

Next is it was time for Rose's and Emmett's gifts to me. Emmett had bought me a new stereo system for my room, and said that I could use it to drown out the sounds that Jasper and I would make every night.

But it was Rose's gift to me that had me dying in my seat. When I peeled away the beautiful wrapping paper and discovered what she'd bought, and I just wanted to crawl under the table that held my cake and die.

"You said that you didn't have one yesterday, when you'd asked what it was. So I thought that you might enjoy one now," Rose said shaking as she laughed her ass off at me.

Yesterday I'd asked a question that had been stuck in my head since my trip to Mt Vernon with Jasper. I didn't know what it was so I thought that they might. Yes I became the laughing stock of the room, but I couldn't help what I didn't know.

"It's your own personal BOB, Bella. I hope you use it with care."

OMG, she bought me a vibrator, otherwise known as a Battery Operated Boyfriend. She'd even gotten it engraved with BOB written on the side of it.

I was trying to hide that present in the back of the others knowing that my Dad and Carlisle were in the room, but when Charlie asked to see what I'd gotten I couldn't hide it from him.

I'd thought that my dad was going to fall over and die from a heart attack, but when he'd started to laugh, I did too. It was kind of funny, but when Emmett pulled out a years sized package of batteries I just wanted to die all over again.

When Carlisle and Esme approached me after that fiasco I'd thought they were trying to comfort me, but Carlisle was too busy laughing at the last gift to keep a straight face.

"Bella, this gift is from Esme and I. I hope that you have noticed how each of our children wears the Cullen crest somewhere on their person. It signifies to other supernaturals that they are a part of our coven. We would like you to become part of our family and coven as well," Carlisle announced as he brought a beautiful black velvet box from behind his back and handed it to me.

Once I opened the box with shaky hands, I could see the stunning small round Cullen crest pendant that was inside.

"It's just like mine, Bella. You can change the length of the chain that goes around your neck. So you can either wear it longer or shorter depending on what type of shirt you are wearing." Alice proclaimed.

I started crying like the fool that I am, and I didn't care who was seeing me. I hugged both Esme and Carlisle, and Carlisle asked if he couldn't place my necklace on me. Of course I said yes, and I stood up and turned around. Jasper and Carlisle both were so proud of me, and that was such a great feeling. Knowing that I was making them happy just by being who I was, and not having to try to be something that I'm not. I was hugging Esme and Carlisle again when Aaron finally approached me for the first time all night.

"My Heir, this has been in our family for many generations now, and I would be most honored if you were to wear it always. Like the Cullen crest this heirloom announces to the Elves and others that you belong to the Bayne family, and should be treated in accordance as such." Aaron said, as he opened up another velvet box, but this time instead of a necklace a beautiful golden bracelet was held inside.

Now I remembered how I came to my Arising, and I knew that I could never trust Aaron. It was Jasper that made me understand that even if there were some type of magic inside the bracelet that it couldn't lead to me Arising twice, so he felt that I could accept the bracelet without any holding back. I held out my right wrist and Aaron made a grand gesture out of placing it on my wrist.

It was a gold bracelet, and it fit tightly around my wrist. It had the word 'Bayne' written in a delicate script on the top, and the family crests on either side of the name. I noticed that just like my ankle bracelet, that every time I ran my fingers over it the metal would take on a kind of blue color.

I knew that the blue aura around the mental meant that there was some type of magic held within the bracelet, but I was unsure of what type of magic it was. _I'd have to look into that later,_ I thought.

It was Jasper who gave me my last present.

"The other day when I took you out shopping and we walked into the old antique store, this was the first thing that I saw. I knew the moment that I saw it I'd have ta get it for you." Jasper said, and pointed to a huge wrapped gift sitting next to the front doors. He led the way towards the large, neatly wrapped box, and as approached it Jasper spoke.

"I know that when I was a human that this is another one of those family traditions that were passed down from mother to daughter, but since there didn't seem to be one in your family to pass down, I thought I'd buy you one." Jasper said, as I bent down to start unwrapping my birthday present from him.

It turned out to be a beautifully hand carved hope chest. When I opened the top the smell of the cedar lining instantly transported me back to those summers when Charlie would let me pull out one of my grandmother's quilts. I loved it instantly, and knew exactly where it was going in our bedroom.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck. I knew that this the best birthday that I'd ever had already, and the night wasn't even close to being over yet.

"I'd like to thank everyone for my gifts. They are all too much, but I do appreciate what you've each done for me." I said, I knew that I was feeling kind of overwhelmed with all the attention. That is when everyone started moving around again.

Edward walked over to the piano and started playing a familiar song. Jasper led me down the stairs and onto the living room floor that seemed so much like a dance floor without the couches taking up all that space.

Jasper started leading me as the others also took to the makeshift dance floor. Everyone was talking to their dance partners, and having a good time. After each song was finished we would change partners and starting dancing, until we had danced with everyone in the room. My dad looked like he was going to cry as we danced together. I knew that dancing wasn't Charlie's forte, but I was impressed by his lack of embarrassment while trying.

It was getting close to nine at night, and I'd been having such a great time that I'd forgotten all about my troubles, the troubles with mom, the Quinns, and even Aaron. For the first time ever I felt like the belle at the ball and was actually enjoying the attention.

When Edward stepped down from the landing, and Jasper and Peter stepped up on the landing and pulled out their guitars and started playing a song.

"Bella, there is one more present that I've got for ya. I'd hoped to do this in a private setting but this will have ta do." Jasper started singing.

_I learned how to write it, when I first started school  
Some bully didn't like it, said it didn't sound too cool  
So I had to hit him, and all I said when the blood came  
It's my last name_

Everyone had gathered around me and we were all listening to the words of the song intently. Each couple was enjoying the song, swaying to the music as Jasper continued.

_Grandpa took it off to Europe, to fight the Germans in the war_  
_It came back on some dog tags, nobody wears no more_  
_It's written on a headstone, in the field where he was slain_  
_It's my last name_

I was watching Jasper as he sang, it was like he'd been transported back in time was reliving some old family memories. His mental voice was shaky and unsure, but I thought it was due to him singing in front of everyone. I knew that there was no way in hell that I'd ever have the courage to do that.

_Passed down from generations, too far back to trace  
I can see all my relations, when I look into my face  
May never make it famous, but I'll never bring it shame  
It's my last name_

_Daddy always told me, far back as I recall_  
_Son you're part of something, you represent us all_  
_So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came_  
_It's my last name_

_Passed down from generations, too far back to trace_  
_I can see all my relations, when I look into my face_  
_May never make it famous, but I'll never bring it shame_  
_It's my last name_

At the end of the chorus Jasper stood up and put his guitar on its stand and walked down the three stairs and came to stand in front of me, as Peter keep playing the song. Jasper got down on one knee in front of me, God, and the rest of our family as he sang.

_So darlin if you're wonderin', why I've got you here tonight_  
_I wanna be your _husband_, I want you to be my _wife  
_Ain't got much to give you, but what I've got means everything_  
_It's my last name_

_I learned how to write it, when I first started school_

The song stopped as Jasper pulled a small velvet box out of this right pants pocket, and opened the box to reveal a stunning antique diamond engagement ring. It was set on a platinum band that had small diamonds surrounding the sides of an elegant round shaped center diamond. The wedding band that accompanied the engagement ring matched perfectly.

"What do ya say, Darlin', will ya marry me?"

"Yes," Was all I could say. I was crying and nodding my head as confirmation.

Jasper placed the delicate ring on my finger and then stood up, scooped me up off the floor, and twirled me in the air. I hadn't felt this much love ever in my life. Everyone, with the exception of Aaron, was feeling an overwhelming amount of love at the moment. I couldn't help but to project my own love for Jasper to everyone in the room. I could tell that Jasper was doing the same thing, as he brought me down to his waist and laid the sweetest kiss imaginable on my lips. It was perfect, the day, the night, and the man that I knew I was going to be spending the rest of eternity with…Perfect.

**A/N: The song in the car was Tom Petty's- Mary Jane's Last Dance**

**The engagement song is Dierks Bentley's- My Last Name**

**TY for your reviews and Adds those really really make me happy. ;)**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	18. Commintment

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Batli K, My Beta. Thanks for all of the help girlie... Hugs~Izzy**

_**The Last time … We ended with …**_

_Jasper placed the delicate ring on my finger and then stood up, scooped me up off the floor, and twirled me in the air. I hadn't felt this much love ever in my life. Everyone with the exception of one person was feeling an overwhelming amount of love at the moment. I couldn't help but to project my own love for Jasper to everyone in the room. I could tell that Jasper was doing the same thing, as he brought me down to his waist and laid the sweetest kiss imaginable on my lips. It was perfect, the day, the night, and the man that I now knew that I was going to be spending the rest of eternity with…Perfect_.

**Chapter 18**

**Commitment**

**(JPOV)**

My girl said Yes! I can't believe my life sometimes. The thoughts of never having ta live without her are overwhelming to me. Bella's making my life perfect, and even though we've had our road blocks along the way and many more to come, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone is celebrating with us and what a perfect evening this is turning out to be. We've been dancing with each other for damn near five hours now, and I know it's almost time for the Denalis and Charlie to leave. I can feel both Bella's and Charlie's apprehension about their separation, but there ain't any way my girl can be around her daddy until the fight at the earliest. Charlie's bloodlust is gonna be too bad for the next several months; add my girl's elfin smell to it, Charlie wouldn't be able to control himself. If he went after Bella there ain't a doubt in my mind that I'd kill him if I had to. I hope it never comes to that, but you never know with a new vamp.

I'm watching my girl as she's talking with the other women in the room. They're all standing the small table that's holding the food and such. I love the emotions that Bella's putting off right now. Yes she's upset about her dad and all, but she's just emanating pure love for me. That's some heavy shit let me tell ya. Hell, the only person that's pissed as can be is Aaron.

His granddaughter is now spoken for and there ain't shit he can do about it. I'm past the fear of losing her. I know that if she were to ever be lost to me, it would be only be to death, and I'll never let happen. I'll change her way before she ever approaches the age of natural death to an elf. That's pretty far in the future, and I'm not gonna focus on that right now. Right now, I'm only gonna focus on makin' her Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

_What makes you think that I'm going to take your name? I could always keep the Swan, and forget about the Whitlock altogether._

_Oh, I don't think so. That hyphenated crap ain't your style and you know it._ I joked back.

_So I guess the last name Swan ends with Charlie then. He's the last in his family's line_. Bella says sounding kind of sad about that fact.

_Who knows in these modern times Charlie might surprise us all, and become Charles Denali someday?_ I joked, knowing damn well that will never happen.

_Oh, that is just not even funny, mister. _My girl says tapping her toe to the floor, and holding her fist to her hip.

_Mister? Did you just call me Mister? _I asked, raising my eyebrow at her in question.

_Yep! You need to get use to having a crabby nagging wife. I figure I might as well start now_. She joked, while still holding a conversation with the girls around her.

I was left standing here surrounded by the men in our family, and my soon-to-be father in law. They're all talking about the animal attacks, and the Quinn fight that's sure to be a knock down, drag out battle.

"I know that the wolves have been doing a search for the one responsible for the animal attacks as well. Maybe I ought to call Billy again, before we leave to see if they've come up with anything new." Charlie says while fishing his cell phone outta his pocket.

I'm not sure if Charlie realizes or not that we can hear both ends of the phone dialogue that's going on, but after a few rings we can all hear the younger pup as he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's Charlie. Is your dad home?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on a sec…" We can hear him yelling for his dad and hear the wheels from his chair as he makes his way closer to the phone.

"Hey Charlie, what's going on? You got that daughter of yours away from those bloodsuckers yet?"

"She's Resolute mated to a vampire, do you think I'd ever be able to pull her away from him?"

"Well, there's always hoping, right?" Billy says as he laughs slightly.

I know that the wolves ain't happy about me and Bella. That my mating mark is a sore subject to all of them, but it is what it is. It ain't no worse than what those furry assed things do to their mates, so why can't we? I wonder what the hell they'll think about Charlie's bite mark.

"The reason I'm calling you is twofold. One, I wanted and update on what your pack has found out about these attacks…" Charlie was apprehensive about something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, they found a couple of newer trails the other night, but nothing since then. You know that I'd call the police chief and tell him if I heard anything new, right?" Billy asks. I guess that after keeping his secret from Charlie for so many years that their friendship had taken a pretty big hit after the dust settled.

"I guess so, but I still felt the need to ask," Charlie answered his friend. He wasn't sounding too happy at the moment.

"And the second part to this call is to tell you that I won't be in town for a couple of weeks." Charlie said, acting and feeling kind of scared about something.

"Where you going old man, you got some hot date that you haven't told me about?" Billy joked. Charlie being a signal man for so long had kind of become a small town joke. I guess that joke also went as far as down to the reservation as well.

"Well, if the truth be told, yes, I do have a certain new lady in my life," Charlie answered while looking Kate in the eye.

"Do tell, old man. What's the gossip in Forks?"

"There isn't any gossip, yet. It's just that I have met someone, but she lives up in Alaska. Her name is Kate, and I'll be traveling up to her place for a couple of weeks. I just thought that you ought to know is all."

So Charlie hadn't informed his furry friends that he is mated to a vampire yet. That ain't any good. We Cullens will be left holding the fuckin' bag in a few days when we'll probably end up faking the police chief's death. I wonder why he ain't told them yet. Lord knows Charlie has been showing Kate off round town enough already.

"Umm … Billy, it's complicated that's all. My Katie is nice young lady, and I couldn't help but fall in love with her at first sight." Charlie was trying like hell to keep from announcing Kate is a vamp to the wolves.

"What are you up to? You're hiding something there from me, what the hell is it, Charlie? Yes, our friendship might be strained right now, but there isn't anything that you can't tell me. Now fess up already."

"Fine Billy but I know you're not going to like it … my Katie she's … a vampire." Charlie stammered out.

"Holy hell, what do you mean she's a vampire? It's your daughter that's mated to a vampire not you, old man." Billy tried to make a joke out the situation, but this ain't any joking matter. "Are you over at the Cullens' right now Charlie? I know that Jake and the pack have been watching your house and they were saying how you haven't been home in a few days?"

"Yeah I'm at Carlisle's but you and the pack aren't welcome to come over right now. We are in the middle of a birthday and engagement party right now for Bella."

"ENGAGEMENT PARTY? Your daughter is going to marry one of those filthy things? Charlie, have you lost your mind? And now you're mated to a vamp too?" Billy yells out.

Now even the girls have stopped talking and are paying attention to the phone conversation that's going on. I can see and feel the fear that my mates putting off, and I know if the wolves come knocking on our door tonight that not only will my girl kick the shit outta of them, but I'll be right there doin' the same thing.

"Yes, Jasper and I talked a few days ago, and he asked my permission to marry Bella. They are Resolute mates, and you know that they can't be separated. So I think that they should be getting married. He's a great guy, Billy, and I know that he'll take good care of my Bells," Charlie says, looking me in my eyes. He knows that I've got nothing but Bella's best interests at heart, and that I'll never hurt her.

"Sure sure, Charlie, I'll talk to you soon," Billy says. Sometimes I wish that my gift would work over the phone lines. At least that way I'd know when someone was bullshitting me.

Not five minutes after Charlie hung up the phone did a pack of nine huge wolves appear in our front yard, and we could hear a loud vehicle coming down the drive.

_Shit, they wolves ain't likin' the fact that you and your daddy are mated ta vampires, Darlin'. Stay behind me, and let Carlisle do the talkin'. _

_If they go anywhere near my dad. I'll kill them. Carlisle needs to warn them, because I don't think they know about all of new little tricks._ I can see Bella's shield as it not only encompasses me but Charlie too. Her emotions are so over protective of her father right now, that I wouldn't be surprised if she loses it completely by the end of the night.

_Just like us vamps, those furry fucker's can see your shield, Darlin'. They ain't gonna have to be warned about shit._

Carlisle walks up to the front door as an old pickup truck comes into view. I see Billy Black in the passenger seat, and Harry Clearwater is driving. As they get out of the truck and Harry gets Billy's wheelchair outta the back, nine wolves come to stand behind their leaders.

"What can we do for you folks so late tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"We want to see both Bella and Charlie Swan NOW!" roared Billy. His face was as red as the old truck they pulled up in, and I could tell from his emotions that he was fit to be tied.

Bella and Charlie come to stand behind me, but I ain't letting my girl or her daddy anywhere past me right now.

I'd swear that I could almost feel the magic rolling throw my girl. These wolves had better watch their steps or she's gonna be making hot dogs, and not the one's they had the other day on the fuckin' grill either.

"Billy Black are you suck on stupid? Didn't my dad request that you stay away from here tonight?" Bella asked.

"Respect your elders, young lady," Billy scolded my girl. I couldn't stop the growl that came from my mouth as the words left his.

"If my elders had brains, I just might think about that someday. Right now I stuck with Dumb and Dumber." She said as she jerked her thumb toward Billy and Harry.

The wolves started growling at her statement. I guess the really don't like it when someone points the truth out to them. Needless to say every Cullen and Denali was ready to kick some shifter ass right now. They knew that they were warned not to come here tonight, but they came anyways.

"That's enough Bells, just let them say what they're going to say. We need to be done with this." Charlie tried to calm our girl, though it ain't working. Kate walked up and took a defensive position in front of Charlie, and she was pissed.

"No, Charlie, you need to tell us what the hell is going on, and you need to do it now." Billy demanded.

"Fine, Billy, here you go. I am mated to a vampire named Kate, and I am leaving with her shortly to go to Alaska for a while. Until the fight that is, anyway. Once I'm there I going to be turned into a vampire. There isn't anything that you can do to change my mind, and you know it. So you can either stand with me and be my friend or this is it," Charlie stated holding his head high, and looking defiant.

The wolves started moving closer to the front porch, and that is when Bella's gifts really came in handy.

All of a sudden there was a blue wall that separated the vamps on the porch, and the wolves that were in the driveway. Then Bella stepped in front of me and each of the wolves and the two humans ended up falling on the ground were they stood.

Aaron stepped up behind Bella and placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. That's when each of the wolves was able to roll over onto their sides and sit up a lil. Most of them were holding their stomachs and acting like they were gonna be sick.

_Every elf has the ability to cause healing or sickness remember? That is what we are mainly supposed to be able to do. I just got a little more power than most elves_. My girl tells me mentally as she smiles while watching her one time friends struggle and wrench to keep their dinners down. _This is just the first opportunity that I've had to use this gift, and I think I like it._

"Release them, Granddaughter. They have had enough for now." Aaron states to Bella.

Now this is where I love being a vampire. I'll remember this moment until they set my stone ass on fire.

Bella turned Aaron around without touching him, and had him locked within his own bubble. She moved him to be about ten feet away from us physically, and a loud crack was heard coming from within Aaron's bubble. My girl had actually given Aaron an ass kicking without laying a hand on the lil fucker. We all watched transfixed on what she was able to do to someone who supposedly had more magic then she does. There ain't a doubt in my mind that Bella is _now_ the second most feared being in the world, and that second part just might be up for debate, if truth be told. I'd never challenge her to find out if she could kick my ass, but if with the two of us together there ain't nobody gonna win against us.

After the wolves collected themselves was when Bella released Aaron from his bubble.

"Mo Uí Dhrisceoil, cén fáth go mbeadh tú a leithéid de rud a dhéanamh dom? Mé do sheanathair agus an Rí. Murach tú mo leith níos mó ná sin." ("My Heir, why would you do such a thing to me? I am your Grandfather and King. You owe me more respect than that.")

"Nuair a chuaigh tú ceist dom má bhí mé a bheith do Drisceoil? Ná's nuair a, agus más rud é nach raibh i gá do thóin leithscéal a mhúineadh dom, ba mhaith liom a raibh cead ceart agat chomh maith leis an Hippie Aaargh!" ("When did you ask me if I wanted to be your Heir? Never, that's when, and if I didn't need your sorry ass to teach me, I would have had you leave right along with the Hippie Bitch!") my girl said, then she continued with, "Sílim go bhfuil an dá fhios againn anois go bhfuil mé in ann a overpower duit. Sin, sílim gur gá duit a bheith ag taispeáint liom, mo maité, agus a theaghlach meas níos mó as seo amach. Tá siad ag cur suas le do thóin ach amháin mar gheall orm!" ("I think we both now know that I am able to overpower you. So I think that you need to be showing me, my mate, and his family more respect from now on. They are only putting up with your ass because of me!")

I knew that she was pissed, but she translated her words in her head for me as she belittled her grandfather in front of us. I never thought that she would stand with me and my family and not hers. Even Charlie was standing up to his friends, and choosin'_ us_ over them.

_You are my family Jasper. You and your family are mine and Charlie's family now_, my Bella said, feeling just as sincere about that as she does her love for me.

Who'd have ever thought that an elf, the Heir to all of the elves would choose to stand with the vampires, and teach the elfin King some respect in the process? I sure as hell didn't, but life does seem to throw me for a loop every once in a while.

"You're Heir? Hell, man, you haven't even announced her as your Heir yet, and everyone knows that she won't be accepted into the elf community until you announce her!" Billy said. He was kind of daring the lil fucker to do something other than bitch for a change.

"My granddaughter is refusing to leave her mate. You cannot expect the King to bring a vampire to his home, and except his people to appreciate him doing so. Hell you shifters feel the same way about vampires as we elves do." Aaron looked shocked at Billy for even thinking such a thing could ever really happen in his lifetime.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to everyone. If I have to choose between my mate and being some fucking Heir, I'll pick my mate any day. At least he has never forced me to do something like some people that I know," my girl stated, looking Aaron in the eye.

"Are you forever going to hold my actions with your Arising against me?" Aaron questioned.

"Umm … Let me see? Yep, as a matter of fact I am!" she yelled. This little family discussion has been a couple of weeks in the making and Aaron knows it. He knows that his grandbaby ain't been happy with him since the whole Arising fiasco.

"My Heir, you are right I have never apologized to you about my actions…"

_Hell, he's never apologized to anyone in his whole fuckin' life,_ I thought.

_Stop that,_ my girl said while staring Aaron in the eyes.

"I would like for us to become close and that is why I have not left this miserable town. I had thought that if we were able to become close that you and I could live our lives as they were always meant to be lived. I see now that you are most definitely mated to this vampire, Jasper. Though I do not approve of your choice, I realize that I will have to come to terms with it. I sincerely hope that you can someday forgive me for my atrocious actions toward you in the past." Aaron finished, hanging his head in remorsefulness to his Heir.

_If you think that you can someday forgive him, than Bella you need to nod your head in his direction. If I were you I'd make a couple of demands of him first._ I stated mentally.

"I have a couple of stipulations to accepting your apology. One, you have to treat my mate, his family, Charlie, and I with one hell of a lot more respect than you have been doing. Two, if you ever, and I do mean ever, try to pull one over on us again like you did with Arising. I will not longer be your Heir, and I never speak to you again. Three, never bring your troubles down on the Cullen's again. I am the only reason that they are putting up with Quinns' shit and you know it. Fourth and final, you are to never let my mom come to harm. If she dies by some means other than a natural death, I don't care if a rock falls and bumps her head and she dies. I will hold you accountable for it, and I will not be your Heir. Do you agree to my terms?" The Heir asked of her King.

_Anything else I should've added?_ She asks me mind to mind.

_Not that I can think of, but were the hell did all of this self confidence come from all of a sudden?_

_I'm engaged to the God of War, what girl wouldn't get a little big headed by that fact right now_? She asked flirting with me.

"Answer me now, Aaron Rainer Bayne. Do you agree to my terms? This is a yes or no answer."

"Yes, I accept your conditions and after tonight I will never do anything against your will again," Aaron said, sounding beaten down and weary.

"Then you are now forgiven, but I will never forget what you've done to me in the past," Bella said, nodding her head in Aaron's direction.

"What's that part about the Quinns?" Billy asked.

Everyone made their way to backyard, and took seats around the table on the back porch as everything was explained to the Quileutes. I could feel that they weren't thrilled with the idea of a fight like this being held so close to their lands, but the location of the fight wasn't our doing, it was Aaron's.

I did notice how Billy and Harry kept starring at Charlie and Kate. Their emotions were telling me that they were curious and worried about their friend. The wolves, still in their furry form, were staying down in the yard but they were still hearing everything that was happening up here on the porch. After a few minutes one of the wolves took off for the forest, and came back moments later in his human form. He walked up the stairs and onto the deck to come and stand behind Billy.

"We want in on this fight too. It is the only way that we will allow this Kate to change Charlie without if affecting our treaty with the Cullen's." Jacob Black said.

"I'm not even on that treaty so you can take your demands and shove them were the sun don't shine, pup," Kate answered, acting like she was about ready to open a can of whoop ass on the furry foes.

"So I can just kill you now leach?"

"I don't think so, Jacob. Now either sit your ass down, and act like an adult or go back to your furry status and back to your friends," Bella said, looking like she was ready to open a can now.

I was glad that they weren't pissed at me. Kate was mad because they were fuckin' with her mate. But Bella was mad because they were fuckin' with her father's mate. Shit, I guess once Bella realized she had a new family she took ta protecting us like a mother bear does with a cub.

_Bite Me!_ Bella laughed out her response to my thoughts.

_Oh, Darlin', don't go getting' me all hot and bothered and knowin' we can't do jack about it for a while_, I teased her right back.

_Sure, sure._ Now she was using one of Jake's stupid replies, and I could do was growl lowly toward her as she laughed.

"If you shifters want to be in the fight I see no problems with that, but know that if any of ya get hurt it ain't to held against us. You offered your services, we didn't ask for your help," I told them.

"Fine, we won't blame you because there won't be any of us getting hurt," Jacob barked out.

"You'll need trainin'. We work with Bella daily, and we can let y'all watch if you want."

"Sure, sure, we'll be here. Just tell us when and where."

"Here tomorrow, and what time do y'all get up?" I asked, earning me a glare from the head pup.

"Fine nine, and don't be late," I stated. "This will give Charlie and Kate a pass on the treaty, correct?"

"Yes, if Charlie really wants this, there is nothing that we can do to hold him back from it," Harry said.

The next couple of hours we all sat around talking about the Quinns and Charlie's change. Bella was doing alright with everything until we startin' about Charlie's soon-to-be new vampire status. That's when she got up off of my lap and went to sit on her dad's, laying her head on his shoulder while we all talked everything over. It was decided that they weren't gonna wait now, and that Charlie will be changed tomorrow once he reaches Alaska and the Denali homestead.

"I'm going to miss you. You make sure to let everyone know to call me hourly with updates on how your change is going, please," Bella begged her dad as he was trying to get into the car.

"I will, Bells, I swear it, baby," Charlie promised hugging her one last time.

"Kate, you take care of him for me, and call me," Bella cried as she hugged Kate on more time. This good bye had been going on for close ta ten minutes now.

"I promise, Isabella, I will take great care of your father for you," Kate said, trying to calm my girl down. I walked up behind her, and pulled her away from the SUV. Everyone had been waiting for Bella to let them leave, but they also knew how hard this parting was on each of them.

Bella and I stood on the front porch and watched until the taillights couldn't be seen anymore. She was crying softly, but she knew deep down that this was best for her dad. The pack and its Elders followed the SUV outta sight.

"Excuse me, Jasper, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Marcus asked.

Bella let go of me, and walked into the house were both Carlisle and Esme held her in a tight hug, while Marcus and I talked.

"I called the other Resolute mates today. I hope that you do not mind. I thought that you and your mate could use all of the help that you could get at this point."

"I understand. What information were you able to get from them?" I asked. I had been wondering if we shouldn't ask them to come out here, so Bella and I could get some information outta them.

"Well, there seems to be a couple of new things. Yes, she and you can hear each other's thoughts. And yes, you do share one soul between the two of you. But the Resolute can be manipulated with you and Bella in ways this couple's connection cannot be. The male informed me that the connection, once damaged from distance between you, can be healed. He said that when you and your mate have relations, if you were to merge your souls again that the connection would be reverted back to the original condition. You know how the distance between you and your mate affects each of you. I know what a strain it represents for each of your souls. I can see it within your connecting cords. "

"Well that's good news. Did this couple say if there is a limit to how many times the souls could merge without doin' damage?"

"That's the most enthralling part of this. It needs to be accomplished as many times as possible. Especially in the early stages, you and your mate need to reaffirm the Resolute as many times as possible. The more you strengthen your connection, the faster it would seem that your Resolute will allow you more space, and the newer traits will take effect." Marcus said.

"Is there any way we can get that other Resolute couple to come and meet with us? Bella and I would love to pick their brains about this Resolute shit as soon as possible."

"I think it would be best if you were to wait until after the Quinn ordeal. That way you both will be focused on the matter at hand. Just wait until after the fight, and I will call them to set up the meeting. If you don't mind, I would like to be there when that meeting takes place."

"That sounds like a plan. Now, I think I need to be gettin' in there, before Alice talks my girl into a huge ass weddin'." I could hear Alice talking with Bella, and I could feel my girl's apprehension over the conversation.

"I think it's time for my fiancée and I to be alone for a while y'all. We are most definitely callin' it a night."

I did notice as Aaron bobbed his head in our direction as we went up the stairs. Maybe Bella's lil display woke the lil fucker up. He had no idea how close Bella was to leaving him high and dry. Well, I'd be the one to leave him dry, but y'all know what I mean.

_Your fiancée sounds really weird doesn't it?_ Bella asked me as we entered our room.

_Not so weird. Just think about how weird bein' called Mrs. Isabella Whitlock is gonna sound, Sugar."_

_Shit, you're right. I might really need a couple of decades to use to the sounds of that,_ she joked.

I was leading my soon-to-be wife to the bed. After my talk with Marcus all I wanted to do was have the connection reestablished properly with my girl. I unzipped her beautiful purple gown and watched as it pooled on the floor around her feet.

Alice had Bella wearing garters and silk hose that came to her thighs and the tiny underwear was barely covering her. And the strapless bra was overflowing with my girl's beautiful breasts. Plus a pair of fuck me high heels. Now that was a wonderful sight.

I couldn't help that erection that was rubbing up against my girl's stomach as I reached behind her to unclasp the bra she was wearing. My hands rolled and lightly pitched her pert pink nipples, her new breasts fit so nicely into the palms of my hands. They are just like everything else about my girl … Perfect.

My mouth was tasting that sweet spot on Bella's neck between her pulse point and collarbone. Her elfin smell and flavor was just begging for me to taste my girl. I wanted to leave her another love bite to remember our night together, but didn't do it. I knew that the guys would give my girl hell if I did.

I hooked my thumbs around the thin band of material the held her panties to her hips and pulled. That caused the material to give away, and left my Bella in nothing but her garters and hose, and high heels.

_I think that you're overdressed for this occasion_. My girl said mind to mind.

I was outta my clothes in a flash, and laid Bella's back to the bed. Tonight was another one of those nights that I knew I'd be worshiping her body, and taking my time watching her every move.

As I was making my way to my girls slit she stopped me mentally, and asked if she couldn't try tasting me for the first time. She was nervous and anxious about it, but her determination was there too.

_Sure, Sugar. _My girl rose onto her knees, as I lay back on the bed on top of our blanket. I watched hypnotized as she crawled up my body like a cat. When she reached my hardened cock, she gently grabbed it with both of her hands, and started pumping it up and down slowly. The feel of her soft hot hands stroking me is so overwhelming that I can't help but moan loudly.

When her hot mouth exhaled onto me, it was almost my undoing. She licked me from the base to tip, and then blew out her breath again. I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mind.

_Please, Bella…_ She had me begging now.

_I really like it when you beg,_ was her retort. Then she took me inside of her mouth. I was ready to cum instantly. I was fighting my baser instincts and trying to hold out. I could feel that my manhood was hitting the back of her throat, and she was gagging a lil.

_Relax your throat Darlin', breath throw your nose._ I explained, trying like hell not to lose it before I was ready.

I bent a lil onto my elbows to watch Bella, and every fiber of her being was radiating lust. Her giving me a blowjob was just exciting to her as it was to me.

_In or out,_ was all I could get out mentally as I knew I was ready for my release.

_In_, Bella was saying as I came so hard in her mouth. I roared again as I came. There wasn't any holding back, for either one of us tonight.

Then I was completely finished and only after Bella had licked me clean did she raise her head to look me in the eyes. The love and devotion that my girl has for me is bewildering.

I reached out and grabbed my girl underneath her arms and lifted her onto my chest. We started kissing each other in a frenzy. With Bella still on top of me I reached down and positioned myself at her entrance. When she slid down onto me, I swear I was ready to lose it again already. We both were moaning so loudly, but neither one of cared at this point.

Hell, we've been making love a hell of a lot since her Arising, and each time it's just like the first time, only better. We've gotten to know each other's bodies over the last few weeks, and my girl can play mine like the most finely tuned intsrument ever.

_I'm not sure of what to do?_ my fiancée said to me, mind to mind.

_Lift your hips, and let me help ya. It's just like always, Darlin', just let me do the leadin'_.

After five or six deep thrusts inside of my girl with my hand working her clit, I could tell that she was ready to spark again.

_Do you remember how we merged our souls that first time?_

_Ahhh...YES!.._

_Do it again, Baby, let's do that again_. I asked. Bella's shield wrapped around me, and I could feel her touching my very being within me.

I could feel her walls tightenin' around my cock, and just like the first time I bent down and re-bit her matin' mark. This time I did take some of her blood inside of me. Her taste and her orgasm were enough to pull me over the edge, and I as I came I felt my sweet angel's soul wrap itself around my heart. That yellow light shot out around us again, and I knew that the others downstairs were more than happy to ignore the noises we were making.

Afterwards, we both lay there trying to calm down as the onslaught of emotions were still overwhelming the both of us. Neither of one of us talked as we just laid there for the longest time holding each other.

I could still taste and smell the blood from the mating mark, and knew that I needed to clean that up properly. So I bent my head down to girl's breast and tasted the last remnants of the heaven that flows within her veins.

_Someday when I change you into a vampire, I'll take great delight in drinkin' every drop of your blood first_. I said mentally. My girl knew that I was serious, there has never been and never will be another person's blood that will ever mean more to me than my Bella's.

The aroma of both her blood and her body had me ready for more, and I stopped licking the mark and moved on to other places. That night I know I counted cuming at least twelve times, and Bella was probably double that. It was a night of dedication and commitment that I'll cherish always…

**A/N: TY to all who have reviewed, those reviews keep me writing. TY to those who've add THaTH to you favorites or alerts. ;)**

**I have had several requests about the date from Chapter 16. If you want me to do a OS on it, let me know... **

**Send me a review (while logged in) and I'll send ya a lil bit of Chapter 19.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	19. The Fight

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K … Thank you sooo very much for your help! I know that I'm putting you through the ringer with my mistakes. So thanks again for finding them. Hugs~ Izzy ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_The aroma of both her blood and her body had me ready for more, and I stopped licking the mark and moved on to other places. That night I know I counted cuming at least twelve times, and Bella was probably double that. It was a night of__ dedication__ and commitment that I'll cherish always…_

**Chapter 19**

**The Fight…**

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe how fast the last three weeks have passed. Everyone has put in so many hours of training and planning, it's just astonishing. Thank God none of us really needs to sleep anymore, because with the training schedule that Jasper and Peter have had everyone on, there wasn't much time for sleeping. Hell, there really much time being alone, for one on one with your mate, much less anything else.

The day after my birthday when Jasper and I got engaged, everything kind of went riotous with the wolves showing up daily for our practices. It all started that afternoon with a phone call from Alaska.

Everyone, but me, was gathered in the dining room talking over the best plan of attack, while I paced the living room like a caged animal ready to escape.

I couldn't get my mind off of my poor dad. He had called once he and the Denalis had made it to Alaska and was telling me all about the house. We had talked for more than an hour before I could hear Kate in the background asking him if he was ready. That was the hardest thing I've had to yet, telling my dad good-bye over the phone. I'd do my Arising over a hundred times if my dad would've held off his change until December, but that could never be anything but wishful thinking on my part.

I know that it sounds selfish, but I really wanted Charlie to walk me down the aisle at the wedding. I was afraid that he wouldn't be in control enough to do that since he was changing early.

When I finally couldn't take anymore, I called Tanya. She informed me that my dad was doing as well as could be expected, and that I needn't worry so much. About an hour after that, my phone started ringing hourly with reports on him. For the next three days, that is how my life was spent, holding onto the phone for dear life, training, and housing people that I truly didn't know.

You see, Aaron had to throw a fly in the ointment. He didn't tell us until a couple days after my birthday and engagement that he was recalling Lugh and Bran to come and help us with the fight. Oh yeah, he also didn't tell us about the eleven other elves that just showed up on the Cullen's doorsteps a few days after that either.

Ten of the new elves were here to not only meet me, but to help with the Quinns when the time for the battle comes. Aaron was gracious enough not to ask Carlisle and Esme to house the elves. Nope, he only wanted one of the new elves to stay with us, and then he wanted the rest of them to stay at Charlie's and my old house until the fight. Then I came to find out Aaron thought that his Heir needed a personal assistant.

"With the wedding and other plans, my Heir, Ashling will be of great use to you," Aaron stated, looking awfully proud for someone who was _about_ to be on my toilet paper list again. You know that's a list were you write someone's name on a roll of toilet paper, and then wipe your ass with it after you've done your business. Yeah, that's were Aaron was heading too.

Now if that doesn't sound funny enough, not thirty minutes after we got the fucking elves housed and out of the way with enough Marva to keep them all fed from now until at least the end of the fight, another knock on the door floored everyone in the room instantly. Aro and Caius, Carlisle's and Marcus' older brothers from Italy sent four new vampires into the fucking mix as well.

Jane and Alec are brother and sister. They were apparently turned at a young age, because I looked older than the both of them. Felix was a huge dude. He kind of reminded me of a serious Emmett, but at times he was just as childlike as Emmett ever is. Demetri was sent to help with the fight, but to also track whoever in the hell was committing those 'animal attacks' as they are being called by the humans.

From the moment that Demetri and Felix walked into the house, the planning for the battle with Quinns took off like gangbusters. Then there were other things that just couldn't stop coming at me either, like…

Oh yeah … this is another thing that has happened in the last three weeks. Jasper and I set a wedding date for December 24th, 2004, Christmas Eve. Alice already has the Seattle Marriott Waterfront booked for that date. I have no idea how much money she had to throw at the hotel to get that date booked in such a short time, but she did it. I wanted a small ceremony here at the house and a nice reception here also, but I thought Alice was going to flip her fucking lid when I asked her to have it at home**.**

"Do you realize that this wedding is going to be one of the largest ever held in the supernatural world? I'm thinking that with just the vampires that are going to be coming, there will be at least 550 of them. Then add your elfin branch and that's about 350 of them. So we are at 900, add a few people from here and there and we are closer to at least 1,000 people coming to the wedding Bella. Do you think this little bitty house can hold 1,000 people? And that is just a low estimate you know. We are already pushing the limits of the hotel with 1,000 people. I mean, we have The Grand Pacific Ballroom and the two little ones as well…."

She went on to tell me how, even with her connections, the Marriott was the largest ballroom in Seattle. I sat quietly listening after that for a while, and just went to my happy place. That was until I was rather abruptly brought back to reality by my new assistant, Ashling.

She was a nice girl. She had jet black, straight as a board long hair, and eyes as blue as a clear sky. She was shorter than me, but she was beautiful beyond belief. She had a great personality when Aaron wasn't around, but when he was around she acted like she had to keep her nose to the grind stone 24/7. The times he wasn't around we could laugh and even joke a little with each other.

"When is the date for your Royal Acquisition, my Lady?" Ashling asked while we stood there looking at her like she'd just lost her mind.

"My what?" I questioned.

"You're Royal Acquisition, ma'am. You know, it is when the King announces you as his Heir to the Elfin community and to the world as well, ma'am," Ashling said like it was just an everyday thing to her.

"I thought I had to go to Elfin for that?" I asked.

Ashling laughed lightly than said, "No, my Lady, our King is making special allowances for you, since you are unable to leave your mate."

Well, since then the acquisition plans have been going just as quickly as the wedding plans have been. Needless to say I'm stressed, what with my acquisition being roughly two weeks before the wedding, then the wedding itself, this fight with the Quinns coming today, my dad's change, and oh yeah, a crazy vampire or two killing innocent people close to a Volturi King's home. Add it all together and my life is crazier than a lunatic's life in a nut house.

I have asked both of the girls to hold off on any other planning until after the fight today. I never really got a feeling either way about the battle until just yesterday, but I wanted to focus on one thing at a time. I just felt like I had way too many irons in the fire at once, and was losing the heart of the matter quickly.

Charlie's change went better than expected. His change only took two and half days instead of the normal three full days or more sometimes. Tanya says that when he woke up instead of being the normal newborn bloodthirsty vamp, Charlie started asking questions about everything and really wasn't that interested in hunting until someone mentioned it to him.

He was really throwing Eleazar and everyone up in Alaska, and even down here, for a complete loop. They were thinking that since he knew what he was getting into beforehand that he might not be your typical newborn. He was showing signs of a gift, but Eleazar was unable to nail it at the present time. We'd all hoped that with time and training my dad might be able to do something, but heaven only knew what that something might be.

Even with the shifters being so pissed about my dad's change, they were becoming quite great fighters once Peter and Jasper trained them some. Jasper said that their natural hunting skills helped them learn faster, but he was also secretly hoping that they weren't learning more than they should about killing vampires.

Jacob would ask me daily about my dad, or Billy would call and ask about him. Harry seemed to be keeping his distance from the whole situation and I was completely grateful for that. It seemed that Jacob and Billy were still trying to make up to my dad and me for keeping the supernatural secret from the two of us. To quote my dad, "Hell, a little ass kissing didn't seem to hurt them any." So I just kept answering their daily questions.

That leads me back to a week ago when the Denalis showed up again. Jasper was in the dining room planning with the others, and I was watching the news about a new animal attack that had just happened hours before near Bremerton, a small town just north of Portland. The wolves had found out about it and had taken off with Demetri following them as they tried to track down the nomad or nomads. We really weren't sure what the hell we were dealing with. Demetri was hoping to get close enough to the corpse to see if the killer left behind a scent.

That was when I heard the SUV turning from the main road and onto the stone driveway. I was so excited to see my dad that I felt like a kid on Christmas morning all of a sudden.

_Calm down girl, you're gonna have me jumping up and down like a school boy. I know that you're excited about seein' your daddy but, Bella, we need to do this cautiously. We don't know how your elfin smell is gonna make him react yet, and I need to keep ya safe, Darlin'. I know you just want ta run on out there and get him, but you can't. _

That's when I started sassing Jasper in my head by singing:

_Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you_

_Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock_

_Every party needs a pooper, that's why we invited you_

_Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock_

My reverting into a second grader did nothing for Jasper's mood at that moment. So I used his gift on him. I pushed as much happiness as I could at Jasper at that moment. He was trying to be completely hardnosed and bad assed, but he lost it when I started singing.

_Damn it, I hate it when you do that shit to me. _

_That's funny. I'm sure everyone else feels the same way about it when you do it them_. I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. Just then, I heard the first of the car doors opening up and shutting behind its occupants.

"Bella, I hope that you don't mind dear, but I pulled one of your worn shirts out of the laundry. We are going to bring it Charlie and see how he handles your smell before we bring him inside," Esme declared. She was acting kind of embarrassed about going through my things, but if it meant I could get closer to my dad quicker, I had no problems with it. Go for it, damn it!

"Don't worry about it, just see what he does and do it quickly, please. I can't wait much longer," I stated. I was acting like a school girl about to meet someone famous.

I watched from the front window as Carlisle and Esme went to greet our families out front. Jasper was shaking his head at me, because I really was feeling like a kid hopped up on sugar.

_Sugar? Try a kid that forgot to take his ADHD medications, Darlin',_ Jasper joked.

All I could was turn my head in his direction and stick my tongue out at him, then quickly look out the window again.

_I love that tongue. Do it again, Darlin'_. Jasper was cracking himself up on his own today. That's when I caught sight of my dad for the first time since his change.

OMG, he was absolutely gorgeous. He is the same height that he has always been, about five feet eleven inches tall. His dark hair had lost all of its salt and pepper flair though. His hair is now just as dark brown as mine has always been, but it was his face that shocked the shit out of me. He looked at least ten years younger. All of those little lines around his eyes that he'd gotten from so many years out by the water fishing were just gone. He looks a completely different man.

_I bet if he walked into the station right now that no one would recognize him._

_They would know who he is, so let's not try that one out_, Jasper joked. As we both watched Charlie as he brought my shirt up to nose, and sniffed it vigorously. His face or emotions weren't showing any bloodlust, and I was hoping that I could now hug my dad for the first time in forever.

_Lil steps, Darlin', lil steps._

So I had to stand in the living room and watch my dad through a fucking window while everyone else got to give him a hug, or greet him for the first time.

I knew that the wolves were out back practicing with Peter and Char, but I also knew that Jake knew that my dad was coming home this afternoon. He and Billy were just as excited about my dad coming home as I was. We could hear the vamps outside talking as we waited.

"How does that shirt smell to you Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"It smells like my daughter. Peaches and something else that I haven't sniffed out before." Charlie answered.

"That something else would be elf, Charlie."

"They do smell good, but I'd never go after my own child. Can I see her now? I can't wait til she sees the new me," Dad said proudly. I knew that he was never a vain man, but he sure as hell could turn into one now with the way he looks.

_Kate had better hope there aren't any single vamps around that might try to steal him away from her_, I joked with Jasper.

_Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same damn way about you._

_I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever, Mr. Whitlock._

_Good to know, the future Mrs. Whitlock._ I don't think that I'll ever get used to the sound of that. We flirted as the Denalis, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were making their way into the foyer.

I was walking towards the foyer when Charlie entered the living room looking around for me. I couldn't believe it when he walked right up to me and gave me the softest of hugs. He knew that I wasn't completely breakable anymore, but that my skin still wasn't like a vampire, and he was controlling his own strength already.

"Bells, you look so good to these new eyes. I can't believe how beautiful you are now…," Charlie stopped talking and turned towards my future husband and looked completely shocked for a second.

Sure, Jasper had his scars from the time he was in the war with Maria, and a couple of ones from his time with the Volturi. Hell I could see them with my elfin eyes, but they were just a part of who he is. They show what he's come through, and they turned him into the man that I love unconditionally.

Once my dad pulled his foot out of his ass, he backed away from me. He walked up to Jasper and shook his hand, saying, "Son, it's great to see you again. How's our girl's training going?"

"She's doing really well, Sir. You ought to see what she can do to the shifters now," Jasper crowed. He loved it when I'd put one of the wolves on their asses.

After talking for a bit and getting Charlie reacquainted with everyone and everything, the conversation soon turned to the new animal attack, all of the elves at our old home, the planning for the battle, and of course the guys talked about the training.

"Jasper, do you have room for one more vampire in that training? I know we only have a week, but I'd sure love to know more than I know now about fighting with other vampires," Charlie asked.

"We always have room for one more, especially one that also just happens to be family, Charlie," Jasper replied.

So that afternoon everyone went outside and we started training with my dad and the rest of the battle party. Even Demetri showed up to practice. The latest scent trails led to nothing, but he said that now he had smelt the three different vampires around the scene of the crime, he would be able to locate them in a crowd if he had too.

I did notice that the elves never came to our training sessions. So I found Aaron after the last shreds of the daylight left the sky. He had been watching every one of our training days since they had started, but never participated unless it was to help me with my sword or magical training.

"Grandfather, how are you doing? We really haven't had much time to talk one on one since that night you did what you did." I was really trying to get past what had happened with my Arising. I knew mentally that I was going to go through the processes anyway, but I did want it to be on my terms and conditions.

"I have been organizing with your vampire, and helping our group of elves knows where they need to be and when. I can see that your training is coming along quite nicely, my dear."

"Yeah, I think I'm doing well, but I guess we'll see how I really do when the time comes."

"How is Ashling working out for you?"

"She's great, but you need to lighten up on her a little. I think the two of us can work nicely together, but when you're around she gets kind of nervous. So please cut each of us some slack."

"No problem, my Heir. I will try not to be so intimidating around her any longer." Aaron said with a slight laugh.

"You know, I think that's the first time that I've ever heard you laugh. You should do it more often, it sounded nice coming from you."

"I once laughed all the time, but that was a long time ago." Aaron said, looking reflective for a minute.

"When was that?" I asked. I still wanted to learn more about Aaron, he was a hard man to get to know.

"When I was with your Grandmother Marie, my Heir. She was the only person that could bring happiness to my soul," he said as he rubbed my birthday bracelet on my right wrist.

"Tell me about her, please." I had heard my mom's memories of Marie, but the woman that my mom described would never have cheated on her husband.

Aaron went on to tell me about his and Grandma Marie's relationship. How they had met, fell in love, and how when Marie had found out she was pregnant with Renee she ended their relationship.

"You know I've still got a million questions about being an elf, but some of them are too personal to ask you. So do you believe that Ashling is a reliable source of information for me?" I asked. There are things that I wanted to know, but didn't want Aaron to find out about.

"Yes, Ashling will help you granddaughter, she was once a nurse in Elfin. Her clinical skills are most superb and I thought with you being so accident prone that her help might be needed someday. But you know there are other women in Elfin who might know more than she does. Try to remember your questions when you dream, and find an older elf while in your dream state."

I was brought out of my daydreaming about the last couple of weeks when Jasper walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

_Hey, Sugar, are you ready for today? _

_Yeah, I know what I'm supposed to be doing. I just don't like the feelings I'm getting since Alice had that vision yesterday._

_Do you think that something bad is gonna happen? Do you know what that is?_

_I don't know, and if I did know you would be the first person I told._

_Ok, the sun is about the rise, do ya want ta go and watch it with me?_

We'd been camping out on the side of the forest that leads to the huge clearing were the Cullen's usually played baseball or football. Alice knew that today was the day for the fight, but not the exact time of the battle so were in a watch and see pattern right now.

_Sure let's go._ I answered and we walked to the middle of the field and crawled on top a huge boulder to watch the sun rise.

Jasper and I haven't had much alone time lately. We had a sex a couple of days ago, but it felt rushed and hurried. I just wasn't as into it as I usually was. I really just wanted to be held, but I knew that our Resolute connection would work better the closer that our souls became. I was missing our intimacy, and was hoping that we could recapture that after the fight was over.

_I miss it too, you know, _Jasper said mind to mind, while holding my hand on his thigh. _It'll come back, Sugar, it's just with everything that's goin' on right now, we got off track. I promise to make that up to you as soon as this shit is over with, Darlin'._

_I hope that you're right, because I really miss you right now._

It was getting pretty late in the morning when Aaron and the other elves showed up to the field. Aaron had said yesterday after the pow-wow in the dining room following Alice's vision that they would be there by mid-morning.

All of the elves except for Aaron bowed to me as they approached, and let me tell you, that shit is going to take some time to get used too. I nodded my head in there general direction, and went up and hugged Aaron. I figured that I needed to start acting like a true granddaughter would to her grandfather.

He hugged me back and even smiled at me. I could tell from his emotions that he was extremely happy about my approaching him with a display of physical contact. On the other hand Jasper's emotions were showing nothing but pure shock.

_He is my granddad. I think it's about time that we accept that, and let the past stay where it is, sweetie._

_Fine, but don't go expectin' me to hug the lil fucker,_ Jasper mentally said while rolling his eyes at me. All I could do is laugh in return.

All nine of the wolves, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Jared showed up a couple of minutes after the elves.

So we had a total of twenty vampires, fifteen elves, and nine shifters ready to kick about 30 or so of the Quinns' elven asses today.

The most amazing part of the whole shebang, was that everyone was getting along so well. Jake even went up and gave my dad a man hug, and they shared a laugh or two together.

It had been decided that we were going to be broken up into groups. Aaron was convinced that the Quinns would never believe that the vampires, especially the Volturi vampires, would ever stand with the Bayne elves. The same thing went for the shifters when it came down to it. As a whole, the different supernatural groups had never really stood up together as a large fighting group before.

The elves would be up front, and ahead of the vampires. I told Aaron that I would be standing with Jasper and his family and not the elves. He seemed kind of hurt by that fact, but never pushed it. Aaron was also convinced that since I hadn't been announced yet, the Quinns had no idea that I'd already been changed.

The wolves would be hiding on either side of the forest and would encircle the Quinns from behind once they were in position for the fight. Actually what we were doing was making a huge circle around them, where they couldn't escape or run when things went to hell in a hand basket for them.

It was getting to be close to noon, and still no signs of the Quinns. Esme decided that each of us needed to eat one more time, she'd said it would help boost our strength for the fight. Who the hell am I to second guess her?

She had brown bag sacked lunches for the wolves, animal blood in thermos for the vamps, (it was apparent that Marcus, Peter, Char, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix weren't happy with the animal part), and a small supply of Marva for us elves.

We were all sitting around waiting while we ate, and talking to each other like old friends, whether we were in our allotted supernatural group or not.

I was talking with Jacob, and he was telling me about he had a birthday present for me at home that he just kept forgetting to bring. Jasper was talking with Emmett, Peter, and Edward. That was no real surprise as he was still holding a pretty big grudge against Aaron.

The vamp girls Esme, Char, Jane, Rose, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen were all talking with Leah and Ashling. So I made my way over to them as the boys started watching the adjoining forest of the field again.

I watched as Jasper and the others were keeping an eye on everything. That feeling of overwhelming butterflies was back, and I just knew that the time before the battle was growing shorter.

_I think that they are almost here Jasper._

That's when Alice slipped into another vision, and Peter's head turned toward the forest.

"They will be here in seven minutes. We'd better take up our positions now," Alice declared.

I watched as the wolves split into two separate groups and they each headed to a different side of the forest. The elves made a V type pattern in front of the vampires, with Aaron standing smack dab in the middle of it.

I lined up with the vampires. I was standing right next to Jasper, and he turned to me and gave me the softest kiss before putting his game face back on as he watched the forest in front of us.

I was testing everyone's emotions and the only person who was completely anxious was my dad.

_How much longer?_ I asked Jasper.

_Four minutes, why?_

_I need to help Charlie. I'll be right back._ So I let go of Jasper's hand and moved towards my dad.

As I came face to face with him I saw how Kate was looking a little distracted about how my dad was acting, so I gave her a little smile. I placed both of hands on either side of my dad's face and pushed as much of my healing powers into him as I could. I could feel his anxiety relent, and his courage come forth. I smiled at him, and gave him a soft kiss on the check before making my way back towards Jasper.

The moment my hand touched Jasper's all hell broke loose. The Quinns, about forty of them, came through the trees that surround the clearing and came to a complete stop once they'd seen the war party that was awaiting them.

"So nice to see you again, Cian. I had hoped that the things that I had heard about your clan from the Elfin community were wrong. Though I can clearly see that they were not," Aaron said.

_Jasper are the wolves in place yet?_ I asked mentally.

_Yes they are, Darlin', you can do your thing anytime now_, Jasper replied.

I placed my shield up around our entire group of elves and vampires. My greatest fear was that one of the wolves was going to be hurt, but I couldn't get them inside of my shield while they were behind the Quinn's. Jasper had said that they would be just fine without my shield, but I was still worried.

"Yes. We have come to claim our rightful position in the Elfin world. You're time has passed, old man. We know that your daughter turned down her right as Heir and that you now have no one but a little grandchild to perform your role if need be. She is too young for the Arising, and we know that she does not know about our world. So you now have to stand with the likes of vampires to take us down. Though I think that you have underestimated us," Cian said. He sounded rather snobbish, and I instantly didn't like him.

"He thinks that Lugh is doing the shield. He has no idea that it's you," Edward said so softly that the elves in front of us had no idea what was being said just twenty feet behind them.

_He has to know that I'm an elf, right?_ I asked Jasper.

_You smell like me, Darlin'. So he might not recognize you as an elf yet._

_I smell like you? _

_Later, not now. Watch your shield and make sure it's secure. They're gonna go after Lugh first since they're thinkin' it's him that's doin' that shield shit._

"I am thinking it is you that has underestimated me, my old friend. I will be sorry to see you and your family perish like this, but that is not my doing, it is yours," Aaron replied.

The forty elves had stepped forward and tried to encircle us, when the wolves made their move. I could both see and smell them as they moved to encompass the Quinns.

The Quinns made no move to acknowledge the shifters and just kept going. I made my shield grow tighter around us, and then I started thinking about how pissed that I was that these assholes thought they had a right to come here and attack us unprovoked. Jasper was feeling just as pissed as I was. So I used our combined anger and threw it back at the Quinns, through my shield.

Let me tell you, it stopped every single one of them in their fucking tracks. They were quivering in fear at that point, but I'd made a mistake and forgot about the wolves for just a second. They were left standing there on four legs shaking like leaves in the wind too. Though they seemed to pull it together faster than the elves did. Paul took his opportunity and leapt onto the first elf he could get his paws on. The other wolves were following his lead.

Our elves broke out of my shield and went after the Quinns too. Swords were flying and swishing in every direction.

_Being it down now, Bella! BRING DOWN YOUR FUCKIN' SHIELD!_ Jasper yelled at me mentally.

His words kicked in and I brought the shield just around him and me, as we made our way into the melee of elves and wolves. I lost track of everyone but Jasper during the fight. I knew where he was located like he had a secret GPS stuck to his body somewhere. I had my shield around him, and knew that he was five feet to my right as I went on to go after one of the Quinn elves that was trying to get to my dad.

I'm not sure how it happened, but I suddenly felt a white hot pain go through my left calf. I must have dropped my shield for a second without realizing it. I must have screamed, but I don't remember anything but killing the fucker that was wielding the sword that brought on the heat.

I was standing over his corpse as I watched it turn into dust, and start to blow around in the wind. I was brought out of my haze as I heard another elf heading my way. That's when I noticed that is was the head of the Quinn clan, Cian. I yelled for Jasper, as I took on the man in front of me. I was still feeling numb from my first kill, the pain in my leg, and was wondering if I had enough in me to kill again.

I never had a chance to finish my thoughts as Jasper beheaded Cian in front of my very eyes. It looked like was kissing is neck, as he bit down hard into Cian's neck. As his head fell from his body Jasper ran over to me, and took up position behind my back.

_I can smell your blood, where were you hurt?_

_My calf, it'll be alright, _I mentally informed Jasper.

The fight was drawing to a close, and there seemed to be only four or five Quinns left standing and fighting. I watched as Peter and Char took one of them down like it was nothing. Aaron took two more down and Jacob, Seth, and Quil were taking down the remaining elves.

There were little dust piles strewn all over the field, and their clothes and swords were left on the ground where they had died. I couldn't wrap my head around all the violence and death that had happened in such a short amount of time. We'd spent the better part of the last four weeks planning and training for a fight that took no more than fifteen minutes from start to finish.

It didn't look like my injury was the only one that had been sustained. My skin is not as thick or hard as a vamp, and Lord knows that without the Perial in our swords, the vampires won't die from an attack with one. But the wolves' skin is not as thick is mine, so several of them had sustained blunt force injuries and gashes as well. Jared and Collin were the two wolves that I saw were bleeding, and Sam looked to be hobbling on his right front paw. A couple of the elf guards were also hurt, but only one of them severely. I saw no blood coming from them, it was just them holding onto the limbs that told me they too were hurt. Carlisle was working on the elf lying on the ground at the moment. I could see that Carlisle didn't look happy about something before he said.

"Jasper, I think we have a problem. The Quinns purposely used citrus on their swords. Elves are allergic to citrus, just like the Fairies and Demons are. Bella has been hurt with a citrus dowsed sword," Carlisle said ominously. Everyone around me gasped and then they started running to my side…

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know! Send me a Review and I'll send you a little bit of Chapter 20.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Those reviews are what keep me writing sometimes, and I am amazed by the amount of reviews that I've gotten so far. Please keep them up! To those of you who have added THaTH to you favorites or Alerts Thanks! ;)**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	20. Information Overload

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K … My Beta~ I Love you girlie! Thanks for saving my ass all the time! Hugs~Izzy ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

"_Jasper, I think we have a problem. The Quinns purposely used citrus on their swords. Elves are allergic to citrus, just like the Fairies and Demons are. Bella has been hurt with a citrus dowsed sword," Carlisle said ominously. Everyone around me gasped and then they started running to my side…_

**Chapter 20**

**Information Overload…**

**(JPOV)**

The Quinns have finally shown their no good fuckin' faces. They've had us waiting for far too long today. Once we knew that the wolves were in place, that's when Bella put her shield up. I kept thinking what an amazing creature she is. I've been through many battle scenes like the one over the years, but I ain't ever had someone to keep me safe during the fighting before.

I knew that Bella was worried about the wolves being outside of her shield, but they were damn good fighters and really didn't need her protection. After training with my family for almost four weeks I knew that they were ready for this fight too, but having a shield around them made it easier for me to concentrate on the problem at hand.

I swear that the elves are just like old cartoon characters with their monolog bullshit. Aaron knows as well as any of us do that these fuckin' Quinns ain't going no place, so why is he bothering with stopping and talking with 'em? I say we quit talking and just fight already, God damn it. When Eddie told us what they were thinking, I knew that once Lugh was gone that the Quinns would know about my girl and her gifts.

I saw the wolves coming from the forest and they did exactly what we'd told them to do, encircle the enemy. I was starting to get mad at Aaron for his side show, before the real damn show. Bella must have felt it, cause she took my anger and hers and pushed it toward the Quinns and the Quileutes on the other side of her shield.

The wolves must've been used to getting Bella's emotional backlash after so many training sessions, because they got up first. When the first one went after an elf they all soon followed. I watched as Aaron ran up to the side of Bella's shield, place his hand on it, and somehow broke free from it without his needing her help to get out. He just stood there with his hand raised on her shield as the other elves left the shield before he did. Then they took off to go after the Quinns, too.

_Bring it down now, Bella! BRING DOWN YOUR FUCKIN' SHIELD!_ Was all I could get out mentally. It seemed to wake Bella up a lil and out we all went. She did keep that shield around me, and I was thankful that she's practiced with it so much. I was about to fight, and without feeling like the shield was a hindrance.

I was standing near my girl, about 6 six feet away from her, when I got my first kill of the day. I knew that Bella was handling herself without any problems. I was feeling very proud of her and her determination over this fucked up situation. That's the moment it happened.

She dropped her shield her just a second, and it must've been the wrong second. I felt the pain that shot through her. It was a hot blast of pain, and I couldn't figure out what would cause a heated pain to shoot through her at the time. I was already backing up trying to get to her, when I felt her emotions change from determination to regret, then I heard her voice.

"JASPER!" I heard my girl yell. I knew that she was in trouble so I turned away from the fight I was in, and made the three long strides over toward her. That's when I saw Cian going after Bella. I jumped up onto his back and within a few seconds he was no more than a pile of ash on the ground.

I got Bella's back, and that's when I smelt her blood. I'd known that she was hurt, but I couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from. There were still about five or six elves left, and I didn't want to be distracted from what was going on around us.

When she'd said that she was fine, I knew that she was lying. I could feel that Bella was in pain, and I knew that Carlisle was going have to look at her soon.

I heard her thinking that a fight that took four weeks ta train for only took fifteen minutes to win. That's how they always are. Especially in the world of supes. We've been around long enough to know exactly what to do and when. This ain't the first rodeo for most of us, if ya know what I mean.

I was brought out of my musing when Carlisle started looking at one of the other elves. Every vamp could smell his blood as it was pooling on the ground in the middle of the field. Most weren't that interested in it at the moment. But when what Carlisle was saying finally kicked into my vampire mind, I freaked the fuck out.

"Jasper, I think we have a problem. The Quinns purposely used citrus on their swords. Elves are allergic to citrus, just like the Fairies and Demons are. Bella has been hurt with a citrus dowsed sword." I knew that the one elf had just died. I couldn't feel any emotions coming off of him. So I knew that he was a goner, and the citrus poisoning was probably the cause of his death.

When I saw the others start running toward my hurt mate and myself I couldn't help but let the Major out to handle this fucked up situation. Bella must've known that I was losing it, cause she wrapped her shield around just the two of us as she tried to calm me the fuck down.

_I'm going to be alright. You just need to calm down a little bit, Jas, please. For me, calm down, I don't have enough energy left to help you right now. But I can see and hear Carlisle. All he wants to do is check out my leg baby. You have to let him check me out, please. It's really starting to hurt badly._

All I could do was stand there, holding my mate in my arms, and growl when I thought someone was too fuckin' close to her. I knew mentally that she was right, and that Carlisle needed to look at her. But I couldn't seem to put the Major back into in box.

_I don't know about this allergic reaction or anything, but if it's like when people get stung by a bee that they are allergic too, I know that time isn't going to be on our side. I need to get looked at Jasper. So I'm going to take down my shield, and you're going to allow Carlisle to look me. Do you hear me?_ My girl demanded.

_Did you just give the Major an order, young elf? 'Cause I give orders, I don't fuckin' take 'em._

_You do today, Major, so please just play nice with the others._ My girl scolded me mentally, as she brought down her shield from around us.

Eighteen fuckin' vamps, fourteen fucked up elves, and nine extremely hairy and smelly shifters stepped back once Bella released her shield from around us. I could hear Peter giving orders to everyone to "Back the Fuck up NOW!" as Bella's shield came down from around us. Everyone but Carlisle took a submissive posture. Carlisle cautiously walked up to Bella without looking me in my eyes.

I watched as he ripped her pant leg all the way up to her thigh. I could now see where the blood was coming from. Bella had a gash about two feet long that started at her calf, went to the bend of her knee, and on to the bottom of her thigh. It wasn't that deep, but it would need stitches.

All I wanted to do was bend down and lick the wound clean. Carlisle was working at a fevered pitch, by the looks of it trying to figure out what the hell he should do now.

"Let's get her home quickly, and we will go from there. Aaron, I would like to talk to you along that way, please," Carlisle said looking and sounding like doctor that everyone in this town thinks that he is.

I lifted my girl into my arms and started running toward the house. I know that Carlisle has a small clinic up in his office, and that's where I'm heading to right now.

I could hear the others following us, and I was trying with all of my will power to put the Major back in his box. Lord knows I'll be hell on wheels until we know what we can do for mate. Until then everyone better keep the fuck away from me.

_You'll be fine Jasper, and so will I. I'm sure that between Carlisle and Aaron something can be done,_ my girl says to me, mind to mind, as I'm running like a rabbit through the forest. I'm trying to make my feet and legs work their fastest, but I know that Carlisle, my mate's doctor, is behind us which just pisses me off even more.

_Put him away, Jasper. We don't need him right now. You are all I need, and to tell the truth the Major kind of scares me,_ my girl says. I can feel that she is definitely in pain, and is getting sleepy now.

_I'm tryin', God damn it, but you need to know that the Major is part of who I fuckin' am. Do you understand me?_ I said back bitterly. I knew that she was hurting, but this 'let's get Jasper's mind off shit' stuff was gonna drive me bat shit.

We were about a half a mile from the house when I saw Edward zoom past us.

"I'm going to go and set up a few things for Carlisle before everyone gets there," he said as he passed us.

I can hear the others talking behind us, but I'm really just trying to keep my eye on the ball, which happens to be my mate right now.

_Stay awake, don't go to sleep until after Carlisle looks at ya. Stay with me, Darlin', _is all that I can repeat over and over to her, again and again. I know that she's not reacting well to the poison that's flowing through her body. Who'd have ever thought that common everyday fruit could poison an elf? I'd heard stories about it, but it ain't like we vampires are gonna go to war holding an orange in our hands while fighting the fuckin' elves.

We all finally make it back to the house, and I rush my mate up ta Carlisle's office. He runs in not two seconds after I lay Bella down on the table in the corner of his office, and gets to work.

"I'm going to have to take a couple of blood samples, and do a complete work up on her. I need to know how that poison is affecting her blood system." Carlisle says as he jabs a needle into my mate's skin and withdraws five small tubes of her blood.

Aaron and Charlie are standing in a corner of the office just watching as Carlisle does his job, and I try to remain calm for my mate.

"Why is she so sleepy? There has to be something that can be done. Are there any meds that we can give her to help her with the pain?" I've got a million questions going on in my head and no one seems to have any answers.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT LET HER GO TO SLEEP!" Carlisle screams at as he places the five vials of blood into a machine.

_How are ya doin', Sugar?_

_I really just want to sleep, and for the pain in my leg to go away. Where's Charlie? Did he come out of the fight alright?_ Even with everything she's been through her first thoughts are of her father. She still hasn't learnt that she ought to come first even when she's injured.

_He's fine. In fact he's standing not fifteen feet away in the corner of Carlisle's office._ I turn my head and can clearly see that Charlie is most definitely shaken by seeing his daughter in so much pain over this bullshit.

Carlisle is running around like a mad man, grabbing shit to start another IV on my Bella. That's when Aaron finally spoke up.

"If you will allow me near my Granddaughter I believe that I may be to assist with her recovery. I know that you trust Carlisle, Jasper. I also know that you do not trust me. I have given you no reason to trust me when it comes to Isabella. For that, I am truly sorry. But my elfin magic will help draw the poison that is held within her blood to the surface of her skin. She will run a high fever over the course of the next several days, but she will recover. If we do nothing, she will perish. I need to do this and do this now, to save her. Please allow me to help my Heir," Aaron Bayne begged of a vampire.

I don't want that lil fucker anywhere near her, but I know that I'm stuck between a rock and a hard a hard place right now. So I allow him to come to stand on the other side of Bella while I'm still holding her hand. Carlisle is watching all of this go down while standing in front of the counter that holds his machines to run the blood samples that he'd just taken. Poor Charlie just stood there frozen in the corner of the room.

I can hear Kate as she comes to the office doors and paces in front of them. Her emotions are telling me that she more than afraid to come in here and interrupt, with everything that's going down right now.

As Aaron places both of his hands onto Bella, and his body starts to glow blue, she let out a blood curdling scream. Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Eleazar rush upstairs and are through the door in one of Bella's heartbeats.

"Someone hold him!" Carlisle yells as he lunges for me, tackling me to the ground before I'd had a chance to kill Aaron for hurting my mate.

That's when every one of them grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let me go. All the while Bella is nonstop screaming and thrashing on the hard exam table above my head. Even Charlie has gotten into holding me down. I ain't gonna hurt his daughter. I just wanted to kill her fuckin' grandfather at the moment, God damn it!

Kate, who was already up here waiting on Charlie, was in the room watching with horror filled eyes at the scene that was going on around her. Esme, Alice, Rose, Charlotte, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Marcus, and Jacob were following close behind her. I can hear the rest of 'em down stairs milling around. Everyone's emotions were all over the place at the moment, and the only person's emotions that I cared about at the time were Bella's.

It took close to an hour for Aaron to finally take his hands off of Bella. Once he did he bowed his head in my direction, and left the room. He knew that I was gonna kill him if he didn't leave, but he never showed or felt any fear of that really happening to him.

Now that Aaron wasn't hurting her anymore, my girl lay quiet and still on the bed. And I couldn't feel a fucking thing coming off of her at all. She looked like an angel and just laying there sleeping away at the moment. Everyone but Carlisle and Charlie backed away from the room slowly as I was released from their holds.

I stood up in a rush, and made it back to the side of the bed. I was removing the hair from around her face as her mental voice captured my attention.

_Are you alright? I can feel how mad you are right now. I'm sorry that I got hurt. Don't be mad at me or at anyone else. It was my fault that I dropped my shield at the wrong moment. This is all my fault and not anyone else's. Did you put the Major away yet? _She tried to joke.

_Nope, and I'm gonna let him have a go at you, if you don't quit that 'tryin' to make me feel better' shit, right now. And damn it, woman, quit blockin' me the fuck out would ya?_ Just seeing with my own eyes that she looking better than she had when we entered the office made me feel better, but the Major wasn't fully contained right now either.

_Ask Carlisle if you can take me to our room. I'd feel better with our things around me right now,_ my girl asked.

"Carlisle how long before those test results come back? And when are you going to be doing these stitches?" I asked. I wasn't really calming down. I was just trying my best to put on a good show for my girl at the moment.

"A couple of hours at the latest, and I would like to take another sample now just to see how the effects of the poison are now doing in her blood system. As to the stitches, I believe that we should keep the wound open to the air for a little while, and see if it will not heal on its own." Carlisle asks. Sometimes I think that man looks at everyone like there his own personal science experiment. He takes another damn sample of my girl's precious blood, and I asked again if I couldn't move my mate to our room where she'd be more comfortable.

"Yes, you may move her, but we'll need to watch this fever that Aaron was talking about. I have a feeling that these blood tests should be able to show us something. Let's just hope that they do." Carlisle says as get gets back to running those damned tests again. The sounds of the machine get heavier as he adds his new samples to it.

So I lifted my Bella up and carry her toward our room. She feels so light in my arms, and I just can't get over how fragile she still is. I can't allow her to come to harm again. She needs to become a vampire, and as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better.

I don't know but maybe her transition from elf to vampire will go just as well as Charlie's seemed to have gone.

_Let's just wait and see what the test results show, Jasper. I know that you're pissed right now, and you have every right to be, but let's make sure that when I do become a vamp we do it for the right reasons. I want my next bodily change to be somewhat planned, and not a spur of the moment thing. _

_Fine, but we are going to be havin' a long talk about you becomin' like me very soon. I guess you're right though, one fucked up thing at a time is about all either one of us can handle right now._

_OMG, you're a guy that just told me I was right and he was wrong. Where's my calendar I need to write this date down somewhere,_ my girl laughed out. As I lay her down gently on our bed, I grabbed our blanket and wrapped it tightly around her. She was lying on her left side, and I watched as her breathing became more abnormal.

I lay down beside her, and just held her in my arms. I could feel her temperature rising with each passing minute, and I was thinking about how close I really came to losing my mate over something so stupid.

The moment her body came into contact with mine, she ducked her head and rested it in the crook of my neck. She was growing weaker and her fever was getting higher by the minute, and I was wondering when this would end. Esme is waiting on us and has a hot damp washcloth to clean my girl's hands and face off with. The moan that Bella lets out at Esme's gentle cleaning went straight to my crotch. Fuck.

I did notice when Aaron walked into Bella's room. He wasn't showing any emotions of worry right now, even knowing that his Heir was hurt. Those emotions kind of made me feel a lil better about the whole fucked thing.

When Bella was going through her Arising and she had a fever then, and she didn't want me to touch her. With this one that's all she wanted.

_I wish that the others would leave, so that we could get these clothes off and lay next to each other side by side naked. Now that would feel great_, she thought to me.

_That can be arranged ya know. I'd kick every single one of these fuckers outta here if you really want that._

_Did you just call my dad, your mom, and my Grandfather fuckers? Ohh, wait until I'm better and I tell Esme on you._

_Cut that shit out. You need to be conserving your strength, not usin' it to make me laugh, damn it,_ I scolded her.

_But I love to hear you laugh. That's one the best sounds in the world to me. _

_Just like yours is for me, Sugar._

_You know that I love you, and I will always love you. Thanks for taking such good care of me,_ my angel said.

_I love you too, Darlin'. _

_Are there any pain meds that can help me at this point?_ my girl asked.

_I don't think so. Not unless the elves have something for ya._

We were talking for a while, and yes the topic of how she smells like me came up.

_Because we've had sex, Sugar, is why you smell like me. Our scents have combined, and everyone that's a supe will know that it's me that's been all over you._

_Oh, there is just too much shit for me to learn, you know that? You guys need to write a, __Vampires for Dummies__ book or something. I can't seem to keep all of these things straight anymore._

Let me tell ya while Bella dreams of a Vampire's for Dummies book, I dream of an Elves for Dummies book at times like these. I just wish that I knew more about the elves. The only way I can get that information is to get to an elf, but who would that be? Aaron? I don't fuckin' think so.

A couple of hours later Carlisle came in to check on Bella, but afterwards asked me to step out into the hallway with him so we could talk. Once we make it into the hallway Carlisle turns to me and asks.

"Jasper, I have to ask you a pretty personal question. It does revolve around Bella's case at the moment now too though."

"Ask away. Is there somethin' wrong with the test results?" I asked, worried about my girl.

"Well, I need to know something. Umm, you and Bella are Resolute mates, and you have been re-biting her mating mark quite a bit lately, have you not? It helps restore the Resolute to a place of commitment, correct?" Carlisle asked, looking kind of nervous about asking something so personal to me.

"Yes, I've been re-bitin' her since Marcus informed us about the other Resolute couple, why?" Everyone knew that this is what happens when a Resolute pair were sharing their souls during sex. It's not like we could cover the scent of her blood. Lord knows her blood smelt damn good to everyone in the house on nights when we would reaffirm our connection.

"Have you pushed even the tiniest bit of venom into Bella when you bit her? Think hard about your answer, Jasper. Even a drop of venom?" Carlisle asked. Now he had my attention, and I was more than scared now about what was wrong with Bella.

"Not even a drop, Carlisle. I swear it. What the fuck is goin' on that you'd have ta ask me a fuckin' question like that?" I asked. What could be going on with these tests that he'd have ta ask me this shit?

"When Bella's Arising was completed I did do a blood test on her then, but the results that I am receiving from both the first blood tests and of those that I preformed earlier today are rather atypical compared to what they were before. I was wondering if it was your venom in her system that could change these results so drastically in such a short amount of time. That is all I was wondering about, Jasper. There is nothing to be afraid of." Carlisle answered me, but he was lying through his fuckin' teeth and he knew it God damn it. "I will run the tests one more time. Go on back in and be with Bella. I will be back when the new results are in."

**(Carlisle POV)**

I have been working without stopping since the end of the fight with the Quinns. I am not usually a man that believes in violence, but some things are unavoidable in our worlds. These Quinns would have always been a thorn on the side the person in charge of Elfin, whether that person was either Aaron or maybe someday, our Bella. The Quinns would one day fight for what they believed was their true right. As a royal King of the Volturi, I know this to be true. And that is main reason that I try my best to stay as far away from Italy at all costs, the political matters that happen within the walls of the castle at home lead to too much violence as far as I am concerned.

Bella will have to accept sooner or later that she now holds a vast bit of power over her fellow elves in Elfin now. That is not a fact that comes to most of us very easily. It is just a fact that will forever become a part of whom and what she is. That is why my family and I stood behind her this day. We needed her to know that she will now and forever have us behind her when a time of need arises.

When I discovered the poison on the dying elf, I knew instantaneously that Bella too had been poisoned as well. I instantly felt heartsick at the thoughts of losing my newest daughter. That is when my leadership roll took over and I started giving orders.

After getting my daughter home, I was pleased to see that her grandfather took it upon himself to come to her aide. I know that Aaron is having a hard time with so many of my kind around him daily, but with Bella being who she is, and mated to who she is, I believe that her staying among us is to be expected.

I knew that citrus aurantium poisoning is deadly to most elves. I also knew that our Bella had a vast array of help the moment when the injury was discovered to be life threatening. With the speed at which the poison was detected, and with the medical and magical help of Aaron and myself, I was under the assumption that my daughter would make a full recovery.

After drawing two different sets of blood samples, I released Bella into the hands of her mate. I knew that if there was the slightest change in her condition that my son Jasper would not withhold a call for instant help. While waiting for Bella's blood samples to become viable, I busied myself with the others who were injured.

Several of the wolves and Bayne elves were injured during the fight. They had not sustained life threatening injury, but Sam's leg did need to be set properly, as did one of the elfin guard's arms. And several wolves had some deep wounds that closed on their own. The wolves and the elves heal at a much faster rate than humans, but if a bone heals wrong it will be most painful for the shifter or elf in question.

Sam's leg will be mended within hours, and now that we know it set correctly, I have no fear that in the future it will not bother him in the least. The elf would not allow me to look at his injury so I was unsure of his condition.

It is sad that we did lose one of the Bayne elves during the battle, but death is something we each face in times of hostilities. I feel that we are blessed to have only suffered one loss. And yes I am thankful it was not one of my family members who met their demise.

It is a becoming a well-known fact that the Heir to Elfin has been injured while fighting for her right to become Elfin's next leader. There have been many phone calls and other communications going on since the end of hostilities from both the elves and the wolves.

Neither one of the supernatural groups seems to be in any hurry to leave, until further confirmation of Isabella's condition can be ascertained. So I made my way back to my study to place my daughter's blood samples under a microscope. I have three different slides at this time.

Once Bella's Arising was complete, I believed that a full physical exam of her health was needed. I did talk to her about the things I knew about the elves, and the elfin females to be exact. My knowledge of them is not that great, though I did know that each female elf only had two menstrual cycles a year, and that the elves temperature was similar to a human. They were not as high temperature as the shifters are. I knew that I needed to become more knowledgeable about the elves now that I have one within my own family, but elves do not allow much about themselves or their culture to be known.

So I had the three slides prepared and ready to examine. The results were tremendously different from each other. The first slide did show a normal healthy elf. It was the next two slides that were slightly different from each other that caused my concern.

My daughter's blood system was going through a major change. Radically out of the ordinary for such a short amount of time. So I ran the tests two more times. My findings confirmed the changes, and I was baffled as why this would be.

Her blood from the first sample was clearly elfin. Though the blood samples on the newest were still elfin blood, but with a touch of vampire held within them as well. My only logical conclusion was that Jasper might have accidently given her a drop of two of his venom during their Resolute exchanges.

I knew that these exchanges were become more frequent now that Marcus had made everyone aware of the other Resolute couple's knowledge. I may need this couple to come here to completely understand what is going on with my daughter's health at the moment.

After checking her out once more and asking Jasper a few key questions. I was still as lost as I had been prior to our conversation in the hall. As I was making my way back to my office I was intercepted by my daughter's grandfather.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with you? This is concerning my Heir and your son. I believe that I may have a few answers to your questions that have amassed since her blood tests have been preformed," Aaron suggests.

I led the way into my study and toke my place behind my desk as Aaron starts talking about some of the things that he knows about elfin health and lineage. I am dumbfounded by the information that I am receiving from the Elfin King himself. I am sure that never before in our histories have an elf and a vampire had such a complete discussion of the difference between our two different worlds or our physical structures.

After talking with Aaron for a very long time, he gets up from his seat across my desk and says.

"I trust that what I have confided in you tonight will never be repeated to another. I only gave you this information since my Heir is now a part of your coven. This is knowledge that no one outside my culture has ever known. We hold these secrets very dear to our souls, and I do not give this information unselfishly. I feel as if I owe your family a great debt for how they stood with my family today. Thank you for your help." He reaches for my hand and we shake. Then he turns and promptly leaves my office without another word.

I reran the tests I performed earlier on Isabella's blood in the way that Aaron suggested, and the results were nothing short of heart stopping. So I reran them again and came to the same conclusion.

I sat alone in my office for a long time. I was trying to wrap my head around this turn of events, and wondering how I was ever going to tell not only Isabella and Jasper, but my family as well.

I stood up from my chair, and walked slowly down the main staircase. As I walked into my very crowded living room I was overcome with the knowledge, that was going to be made public to those within this room, in a very short time to come. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Isabella is doing as well as to be expected at this time. We will have no further information for you until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. I know that each of you are worried about her condition and I am sure that she and my son are grateful for your well wishes. But I must ask all of you to now leave, and we will meet here again tomorrow afternoon when more is known. To my family, I would like it very much if you could go on a hunt for a while, and allow Bella some peaceful rest."

I was trying desperately to get as many people out of my home as possible. With the supernatural hearing contained within these walls, the information I was about to deliver to Resolute couple upstairs would spread like wildfire by the morning. Most supes are just as bad at gossiping as the humans are, and this is not something that should be public knowledge until we know exactly what we are dealing with.

After everyone left there were just four of us within my home, myself, Charlie, Jasper, and Bella. As I made my way toward their room I was contemplating just how I would inform them of my news….

**A/N: To those who Review Thank You so much. I love it when I get reviews! They help me write Faster! HINT, HINT! ;) And to those who have added THaTH to your Favorites and Alerts, Thank You too. **

**OK ThaTH fans, NOW is the time to give me your questions for 'The Other Resolute Couple'. Yes, they will be coming to see us in the near future, but I want to know what questions that YOU want answered! That means anything is up for grabs. If I use your question in THaTH, I will give you credit for it just so you know! ANY questions are up for grabs!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	21. Excuse Me!

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K … I cannot thank you enough for your help! You rock, Now take your bow! ;) Hugs~Izzy**

**OMG, Readers I love ya, too… What could wrong with our girlie? Read on to find out! ; )**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_After everyone left there were just four of us within my home, myself, Charlie, Jasper, and Bella. As I made my way towards their room I was contemplating just how I would inform them of my news…._

**Chapter 21**

**Excuse Me!**

**(BPOV)**

My body was feeling overheated and run down, but I was trying to stay awake. I'd heard what Carlisle and Jasper talked about in the hallway, and I was more than a little scared about what was going on with my blood. I knew that the new test results would take some time, but I just wanted to know what was going on with me as soon as any news came in.

Jasper was lying next to me again after his exchange with Carlisle in the hall. He'd even managed to take off his shirt before crawling back into our bed and under our blanket with me. His cooler body temperature against my overheated skin felt like heaven to me.

Jasper's thoughts and emotions were still all over the place, and he wasn't as calm as I'd hoped he'd be by now. The battle was over close to eight hours ago already, and the Major was still ready to pop back out of the box at any moment. His thoughts were centered on how to protect me from things that he could never really keep from happening to me. I was at a loss at this point as to how to make him see that I really was going to be fine, and there was no stopping Jasper's constant stream of worries right now.

We'd all heard as Aaron and Carlisle started to talk, but a few short seconds into their conversation, we couldn't hear anything anymore. That made Jasper worry even more, and I was also starting to worry now. Anything that needed a private conversation between Carlisle and Aaron couldn't be good, and I knew that it was Lugh's shield that was making it so that their discussion would be private no matter what.

My dad was standing in our room just watching us, and I could feel his relief in knowing that I'd be just fine in a few short days' time. Charlie sure does have his shit together for such a young vampire. Maybe Jasper's thought about turning me now wouldn't be such a bad idea. If I could be a young vampire like Charlie is, then why the hell don't we just do this turning crap already and get it over with. But intellectually I knew that I needed to get this elfin crap under control before he turned me.

_In that other Resolute couple's relationship, I know that one was a elf and one is a vampire. But, Jasper, did the vampire change the elf into a vampire already? _

_I'm not sure, Darlin', that's a question that we'll have ta ask them. We should get ya notebook and have ya keep your entire list of questions in it for 'em. Now that everythin' is finally calmin' down a lil bit, maybe we can have Marcus call 'em and have 'em come over for a meetin' between the five of us._

_Five of us? Me, you, and them, that equals four the last time I checked, Jas._

_Ya, but ya need to be addin' Marcus into that equation, Sugar. He'd like to know more about Resolute Mates, as it does seem like it'd be somethin' new and excitin' for him. I guess he's kinda like Carlisle in that way. They both love new information, it makes their long lives more interesting in the long run, I'm guessin'. _

_Science experiments gone wild, huh? _I asked.

_Yep,_ was Jas' simple reply.

We just lay there silent and thoughtful for a long time. Even though I was feeling like cow shit, I was enjoying being held by Jasper, for what seemed like the first time in forever. My dad never made a sound, his only move was to walk up to the windows that look out over the backyard. Our silence was interrupted as Jasper and I both listened to Carlisle address the group down stairs.

"Isabella is doing as well as to be expected at this time. We will have no further information for you until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. I know that each of you are worried about her condition and I am sure that she and my son are grateful for your well wishes. But I must ask all of you to now leave, and we will meet here again tomorrow afternoon when more is known. To my family, I would like it very much if you could go on a hunt for a while, and allow Bella some peaceful rest."

We listened as many feet were scraping across the hardwood floors, toward either the back or front doors to the mansion. In very short order everyone left and Carlisle, my dad, Jasper, and I seemed to be the only creatures anywhere near the Cullens' home.

_It's not just the Cullens' home anymore, Sugar. Remember, you're now a Cullen too_, Jasper tried to joke as we heard Carlisle's footsteps coming closer to our room.

_I thought I was a Whitlock? If you want to be a Cullen though, I guess I can do that_, I joked back mind to mind.

_Oh, now you know that I'm a gonna make you pay for that when you're feelin' better, right?_ Jasper threatened.

_Yeah, right, oh Jasper Darlin'_. I retorted, trying to sound like a southern belle, but it ended up sounding like a New England accent instead. That caused Jasper to laugh mentally at me, as Carlisle came into our room.

He walked over to my side of the bed, and gave me the once over again. I knew that my fever was high, but Aaron had warned us beforehand that it would be. He checked my pulse, my temperature, and my eyes and ears. Same old, same old really.

It wasn't until he pulled away and I saw his face that I knew that something wasn't right. Carlisle was as worried about something as I'd ever felt someone be before, and that in turn made not only me worry but Jasper too.

Charlie was watching this all go down without saying a word. Even as a vamp, my dad seemed to hold his composure. I guess that all of those years as a cop had really worked out well for him. Thinking about my dad got me to thinking about something other than my own problems at the moment.

_Charlie's vacation time is almost over now. How are we going to explain that he won't be coming back to Forks, his job, or his daughter to the people here in town?_ I asked Jasper mentally.

_We'll have ta think about that later. Right now, I think that your other father might have something ta tell us about those damn results already._

"Carlisle, what is going on with Bella's blood samples? We all heard you talking to Jasper in the hallway earlier, and we know that there is something that's not quite right about it. So spill it already, would you please?" Charlie suggested while looking Carlisle in the eyes. I could feel both of their anxiety levels go to the highest levels. I'd felt their feelings before the fight, and that was nothing compared to what the hell was going on now.

"Well, I did run those blood tests on the samples five times this afternoon and into the night. The first three times I ran them, the differences were staggering, and I was unable to come up with a cause for the sudden and unknown changes," Carlisle said while looking at Charlie.

Then he turned his head back to my direction and continued talking. "After you're Arising I performed a full blood count and screening on you. I also performed a physical exam at that time. When those tests came back there were no indications that you were anything but a normal and healthy elf." Carlisle stopped talking and started looking at his hands, then went on to say, "These new tests that I ran today indicate a dramatic change within your blood system. Yes, the elfin part is still there, but there is also indication that your blood has a foreign antibody contained within it also."

"Is that why you were questionin' me about the matin' mark earlier?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, that has a lot to do with the situation that we now find ourselves in, in regards to Isabella's blood," Carlisle admitted. "Isabella's blood is now considered to be not only Elfin blood, but there is a small dose of vampire venom held within each cell at the moment. That is why I questioned you, Jasper. I became baffled after our discussion earlier. It was not until I talked with Isabella's grandfather, Aaron that all of the facts come into place as to what is now going on with our Bella." Carlisle stopped looking at Jasper and his butterscotch colored eyes locked onto my blue ones.

"I now know that what Jasper said was true, my dear. He never gave you even the slightest drop of his venom through his claiming you. But he did give you something else entirely." Carlisle looked over at my dad for a second then back to me.

"Bella, when you and Jasper reconnect your Resolute connection. Has there ever been a time in which you may have consumed some of Jasper's venom in other manner?" Carlisle asked.

_Is he talking about what I think he's talking about? Your, you know, _stuff_? _I questioned Jasper.

_Stuff? Is that what you call it? Sugar, it's called semen. You know that, why do you have such a hard time talkin' about this shit? It's a natural part of who each of us is. There's nothin' to be ashamed or upset about. _

_I don't know. With this talk being held in front of both of our fathers, it's just kind of… I can't think about any other word, but Ewwww at the moment, damn it! _I said as my face turned about ten shades of red. Even with me becoming an immortal elf, my blushes still came every once in a great while.

_I hope that these two think it's the fever I have that's making me blush right now_, I said mentally to Jas.

"Yes. She has ingested some of my venom in other ways other than my bitin' her," Jasper told the room, answering Carlisle's question for me. Thank God!

"I thought so. There is one more question that I need to ask Bella. With these test results being run in the proper manner, I now know why you're blood has become so atypical to the first results. When did you're last menstrual start?" Carlisle asked straight faced.

"Umm … A couple of days before I got one the plane to come here. Why?" I asked.

_Jasper now I'm scared._

_I know. I can feel it_, was his answer.

"Isabella and Jasper, from what I've learned a while ago, in roughly six and half to seven months you are both going to become parents," Carlisle said while trying to hold in his smile, and failing miserably.

I know the shock from Carlisle's statement was written all over my face. There was no way that I could hide it, and I knew that my emotions were betraying me as well. _Maybe this fever I've got has affected my hearing as well_, I thought.

There's no way that I could be … umm...? OSM, Jasper's a vampire for Christ's Sake. OSM, He can't get me ... yeah …! OSM, Not to mention every time we've ever been intimate he's worn protection. Carlisle will just have to run those tests again, because there just is no way that this can be. OSM Nope. OSM ... Never... OSM ... Going... OSM ... To... OSM ...Happen!

OH SHIT MOMENT!(OSM)

I was too lost in my own thoughts and emotions to realize what was being said or going on around me, and I couldn't have given a flying fuck either way anyway. I closed my eyes, and prayed that when I opened them that this would all be some kind of those weird dreams that I have. Then I remembered some of the things that have been said to me either in person by my Grandfather, or have been told to me by others.

_"If something should ever happen to me, and with you being my only Heir, you will have to accept the full weight of my title. Or you will have to bear another of our bloodline to continue on our legacy. With you being mated to a vampire, the chances of you ever bearing our family another Heir is not likely. Unless I were to intervene on your behalf…."_ Aaron had said that day that I'd found out that all of my weird dreams were real. Though I had no idea how he'd have intervened this time around.

_"Bella, we're vampires. Our bodies are frozen, at the age and stage that we were at when we were changed into this life. Our bodies cannot change. In order for a woman to have a baby, their bodies undergo a huge revolution to accomodate a child. And ours simply can't. We are unable to reproduce through our loins. We can only reproduce through venom."_ Rose said that same day. If their bodies are frozen in time than how in the hell could I be … umm … now? That's when I noticed that not a word had been spoken by any of the men in room since Carlisle dropped the bomb about me being … I can't even think that word right now.

"Excuse me?" Was all I could come up with at the time. I just turned eighteen damn it! There isn't any way in hell that I was … nope!

"I was telling you that you are going to be a mom here in a few months, Bella." Carlisle said clear as day, but he was acting like I was a five year old that he needed to be talked too very slowly.

Charlie stepped away from the window, and sat down in the chair nearby with an audible huff leaving his mouth as he sat. He looked just as stunned as I was, and his emotions were saying the same. Carlisle wasn't as shocked as the three of us were but I guess he'd had the time to come to terms with this shit.

It was Jasper that was processing things within his head, unlike me. His mind was going a million miles an hour, and I was unable to keep up with him at this point. If Charlie and I were shocked, Jasper was out and out bewildered. I knew that he'd been upset after his and Carlisle's brief conversation out in the hall, but now his emotions and thoughts were just a jumbled mess of confusion and disbelief.

"I know that this is going to take a great deal of time to sink in, but it is true. I reran the tests twice just to make sure that my findings were correct. By my estimation, with the knowledge that each elfin female only carries a child for seven to seven and half months, I'd say we are looking at a late February to early March due date here. We should know more once the machines I have ordered come in. Until then I want to you, young lady, to stay off of your feet as much as possible. We don't want to take any chances with you or the fetus until we are completely sure with what we are dealing with," Carlisle ordered rather than said.

"I would also like you to increase your daily supply of Marva, and we may add some human food to your diet as well, until we know what is to come. Aaron has said that the human food would hurt neither you nor the baby, so I think that we should at least try that for now," Carlisle said as he got up off of my bed and started walking towards my dad.

Charlie was coming out of his shock induced stupor as Carlisle walked up to him. Carlisle reached out for Charlie's hand and led him back to our bed, and they both made themselves comfortable. That's when I noticed that Aaron had entered our room I was so dumbfounded that I hadn't even noticed him until then.

"Now, there are many things that need to be discussed. It would seem as if the child that you are carrying within your womb is half vampire, and half elf. The fetus' blood and yours are mixing causing your cells to become irregular. I am not sure at this time, but I believe that once the child is born your cells will revert back to normal elfin. Though there is a slight chance that they would remain as they are now. We will have to wait and see what happens at the time of the child's birth. I will do extensive blood work ups on you thorough out the pregnancy, and then after the birth as well," Carlisle said, turning his head towards where Aaron was standing.

"My Heir and her mate, I am sorry for trespassing at such a time, but I was unable to stay away from this conversation once it had begun," Aaron said. "I do have something to confess. On the night of your eighteenth birthday, my Heir, you received a family heirloom that you are still wearing even now. I knew from previous nights while staying within this house, that you and your mate were being intimate with each other. I hope that you do not mind that I took it upon myself to place a little magic inside of that heirloom. It was not harmful magic, it was fertility magic my dear. I never believed that it would work so shortly after you receiving it, but it did. I did make you a promise to you that I would not do anything against your will again, _after_ you received the bracelet, and I have felt guilty over it ever since. I was going to tell you about it, before your next mating cycle, but that discussion will not have to take place now. Can you forgive me?" Aaron asked, from his emotions I could tell that he was being completely honest, and I knew that over that last few weeks that at times he was feeling guilty over something. But I never dreamed it was over my present.

I was still in quite a bit of shock, but Aaron words made everything clear to me. It was true, what Carlisle had said. And Aaron's little magical display was its cause. Was I mad at him for this? Was I really going to be able to do this? Could I forgive him? But what is there to forgive him for right now?

_We should consider this as a true gift, Darlin'. And yes, I believe what they're sayin' is true. I can tell that you're just as shocked as I am, and I ain't even got a fever on top of this shit. But I for one am countin' this as a blessin', Sugar. But I believe we need some more information before ya go on and forgive the lil fucker, _Jasper was telling me mind to mind. I couldn't believe that Jasper, of all people, was willing to give Aaron a pass on this.

_This really isn't a dream, and you believe that I really am …_

_Pregnant, Darlin'. I believe that's the word you're a searchin' for, _Jasper laughed out mentally, while running his nose along the back of neck.

_Jasper how do you feel about this? I mean, we're not even married yet? I don't even know how I feel about this yet. Hell, I can't even say the word… _My mental musing was cut off by Jasper's laughter.

_I'm happier than ever about this, Sugar. I do believe that we need to know as much about this shit as possible can, but I can't wait to tell everyone._

_Hold on a second there, Buster, let me get used to this first, alright? I don't know if I want everyone to know just yet._

_And why not? Don't you want to keep it? Are you thinkin' about not keepin' it, Sug?_

_I'm not thinking at all right now, but I'd never be able to _not_ keep it. If it's true. I just …_

_Take your time, Sugar. It'll be alright. I'll be here no matter what, just know that._

I hadn't been able to give Aaron an answer, and I knew that everyone was waiting for me to answer him. I just couldn't right now.

"I'd like to keep this just in the _family only,_ for now. I don't want anyone else knowin' about this but us. For security reasons if nothin' else," Jasper spoke up and saved me.

"Fine, we will keep this information within the family only. Do you agree, Aaron?" Carlisle asked the million dollar question.

"Yes, I believe that my Heir and her mate should have the time they need before they make this pregnancy common knowledge. Though I know that it will be a great day of celebration in Elfin on the day of the child's birth," Aaron stated proudly.

"So only the family will know about this? I can't tell Billy or Harry that I'm going to be a grandpa?" Charlie asked. He looked more upset about not being about to tell his friends than he did over the "my daughter's knocked up before she's married" thing.

"Dad, I thought that you'd be upset about this," I said.

"Well, I'll admit the timing is little off, but this 'she's pregnant before she's married' thing, that you're fretting about? It kind of runs in the family there, Bells. I can't say anything about it, because I know that I've done the same thing you have. Am I pissed? Nah, not really. Do I wish that you'd have waited until after college, sure. But life doesn't always work out the way we've got it planned, baby," Charlie says as he looks me in the eyes. He's putting off so much love towards me that I know that his words are true.

"Carlisle how do you feel about this?" I asked.

"Well, I believe that you and Jasper will be wonderful parents. And I know that you will both have all the help in the world to help raise this little one. So I am most pleased with this situation," Carlisle answered enthusiastically.

_Jasper, are you sure that you're alright with all of this? It's not like you got a choice about this._

_Neither did you, but to answer your question, I'm lovin' this. But nobody's asked how _you're_ feelin' about all this. What do, you think, Sugar?_

_Right now, I'm scared shitless. I never really thought about having a baby before, but if it's yours then how can I be unhappy about it? It's just going to take me some time to get used to the idea, I guess, _I said shakily. I really was starting to get over-heated again, and I just wanted to let this new turn of events sink in a little bit.

_Why don't you try to sleep, Darlin'. I'll stay here with ya while you rest some,_ Jasper suggested.

_Kay, I'm sorry, Jasper._ I felt that it needed to be said. I hated feeling like I was pushing him for more than he was willing to give me.

_Give you? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? You're the one always given me everythin', I just feel bad that I can't give ya as much in return,_ Jasper said as I feel into a deep sleep in his arms.

**(JPOV)**

As my girl sleeps in my arms, I'll admit that I'd be lying my fuckin' ass off if I didn't admit that the news that my fiancée is gonna be having a baby did shock the shit outta me. Though it also thrills me to my very soul. Yeah, I'm just as scared as Bella is, though there ain't no way in hell that she'll ever find that shit out.

I need to know everything that I can about this pregnancy. I do find it kind of hilarious that Bella can't even say the word. She'll come to terms with this soon, I'm sure.

"What is the fever that's she's got gonna do to her or the baby?" I asked. _Lil steps_, I keep telling myself.

"Nothing. Although the poison could have affected the fetus at the time, now that it is leaving Bella's body, I do not believe that there should be any lasting damage. I have ordered a fetal doppler and an 4-D ultrasound machine. They should be here within a few days, and we will know more then. The bigger question is how are we going to tell the rest of the family when they come back? We will also have to tell the Denalis about Bella's condition. They are family after all. And of course I will have to call Italy after we tell the family. Aro and Caius both deserve to know that they will be becoming great uncles you know," Carlisle said proudly. He is emoting great joy at the moment, and also excitement. He's in seventh heaven right now, probably thinking about all the new medical knowledge he's gonna be learning with Bella and the baby.

_The baby…Holy fuckin' shit, a baby?_

"We need this time to be as stress-free for Bella as possible. I don't want to be rude, but I believe it is time for Jane, Alec, and Felix to leave. Now that the fight is over they are no longer any use ta us anyways. Demetri should stay until we find out about these attacks," I stated.

"I will also be sending my guard away as well. You are right, my Heir's mate, the less stress she is under the better," Aaron says.

"That brings us back ta the wolves. They are very attached to both my girl and Charlie. How are we gonna be keepin' this shit from them?" I asked the men that were in the room. "I don't believe that Bella won't ever want 'em to know, I think she just wants to wait til after the weddin'."

"That should be easy enough to do. Two and half to three months along, she should still be able to hide her pregnancy fairly well," Carlisle says.

"I say if we're hiding this pregnancy until after the wedding, and we are keeping this a secret from the wolves until then, we do the same with everyone else except for family," Charlie says. I think he's trying to cover his ass with his friends in La Push.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

"There is one more item of business. Ashling is to be Isabella's assistant. Though she has been trained as an assistant, she is also a doula. She was a nurse in Elfin for years, but I had her trained in clerical work for my Heir." Aaron states.

"Yeah, Bella said, 'cause she's so accident prone," I said.

"Exactly," was Aaron's reply.

Was I mad at him this time around? No, not really. I was happy about Bella having a baby. So I can't hold this one over him. Though I'd never tell him, I'm kind of happy he's done what he did with the magic and all. Though every gift from him will now have ta come with a promise from him that it holds nothing in it, damn it.

"Let's wait to tell the family until Bella's had a good rest, alright? I'm sure that she'd like to tell everyone the news herself, so no hintin' to your mates until my girl is awake," I warned the guys.

The men left the room shortly after we finished talking. I just lay there watching Bella as she dreamed. I could see her eyes moving under her bluish lids. Her fever was still high, but not as high as it was been in the beginning. I listened as the others in our family returned one by one. And I stayed here on our bed watching as Bella's leg wound healed itself while she slept. After about five hours of rest, a long time to Bella now that she's an elf, she finally started to stir in my arms.

_Good mornin ', Sunshine,_ I said to her as her eyes fluttered open.

_Oh, Jasper, good morning to you too_, she answered, joking a lil with me.

I waited as she really started to come to. I was testing her emotions as she slowly started to remember what we'd found out just hours before. It was still dark outside and the sun wasn't due ta come up for a few more hours so I knew that she was a lil disoriented.

_Jasper, was last night real?_ she asked.

_Yep, it was all real, Darlin'. Didn't your rest help it all ta sink in?_

_Yes, I guess it did a little. There's so much to think about. I don't know where to start_, she said, working her way from worry to hysteria quickly. I put the old kibosh on that quickly, now that she was letting me feel her emotions again.

_One day at a time, Darlin', that's how we're gonna get through this. One day at a time_, I said as I held her a lil tighter in my arms.

She had been right before, thinking how we ain't had much alone time with each other since the Volturi guard had shown up. But I had wanted to make sure that everyone, especially her, was safe for the battle we had yesterday. Now, with everything else that's going on, I wish that I'd spent the last four weeks just holding her in my arms like I'm doing right now.

_Me too_, she says.

We lay there quietly for a long time. Bouncing our shared love off of one another, and enjoying how it felt. After some time she started to worrying again.

_Are you mad at Aaron? Are you mad at me over the … pre..gnan..cy_? she asked of me.

_No, I ain't mad about your granddad interferin' in the matter. And let me tell ya that's a first when it comes to Aaron 'Lil Fucker' Bayne, Darlin'._ I was trying to joke, but those words were the God's honest truth. I was looking forward to watching my soon-be-wife grow large with my child inside of her. To tell the truth, I was a looking forward to a lot of things.

_Jasper, I don't ever remember there being a time when you didn't wear protection when we made love. Do you?_ My angel asked me.

_Yep. One fuckin' night, Darlin', and that's all it took_. I laughed out loud. _The night we got engaged, remember? There just wasn't any time for that shit. And we made love A LOT that night, _I joked with her, remembering that night as one the most amazing nights of life. I never dreamed that night would lead us to where we are now though.

_That night made my top ten best times of my life too, you know_, Bella said.

_Oh really, you have a list?_ I asked.

_Yes I do, and you are in every one of them._ I couldn't help but kiss her for the compliment.

_I'd like to hear more about this list please,_ I begged.

_Later. You keep putting off what we are going to do about the Charlie situation, and what the good people of Forks are going to do now that they have lost their Police Chief._

_We're gonna have ta fake his death, Darlin'. That's the only way to make sure that the humans don't start lookin' for more information about his whereabouts. It'll have ta be soon too, I'm afraid. His vacation time is almost up._

_Wonderful, that's just great, _Bella says, acting and feeling upset about the situation.

_So we're both cool with giving Aaron a pass over this whole new situation? _Bella asked_._

_Yep. I know I can't hold something so precious against him_.

_When are you going to tell your family about me and … you know?_

I couldn't help but laugh as I answered her. _In a lil while, just rest a lil bit longer and then, once the sun's up, we'll tell OUR family together, _I remind her not so subtly.

_Our family is going to be one number larger soon_, my girl said unsteadily.

_It would seem so, Sugar. _

_Aren't you nervous about having a bb..abb..y?_ she finally finished.

_Nope, you and I are gonna be great parents, Darlin'_. I said while looking at the blanket Bella was now wrapped in.

_That night we conceived this child, Darlin', we did that under this blanket, remember?_ I asked her.

_Yeah, I will never forget that night. _

I went on to tell her about the old tradition with quilts, and how I'd remembered my momma's and daddy's so fondly. I told her even after all these many years I still had it Texas and that I had my momma's hope chest too.

_This quilt is going with us on our honeymoon then,_ my girl thought as we watched the sun come up together from our perch on the bed.

_Damn straight it is, Darlin'_.

_It's not that I'm ashamed that I'm pregnant… _She said the 'pregnant' very slowly_ … I'll just feel better once we're married. I know how people gossip, and I just hate the thoughts of our situation being like that. You know?_ she asked.

_If it'll make ya feel better, we can get married today if you'd like. Jeans and t-shirts, we'll go to Vegas and we can still either do the one in December for show, or forget about it all together. Whatever you want ta do, we'll do, Darlin'. But I want you to quit frettin' over it either way. _I knew that her being upset was going to make her temperature rise again, and I didn't want that.

She never got the chance to answer me, as Carlisle knocked softly on our door, asking to come in. He walked in with his bag in hand, and checked her fever again. I knew that Bella was going to be in the finest hands when her time came. Carlisle would be the best doctor in the world to handle this situation.

"Do you feel like sitting up for a while? The family is downstairs and I know that they would love to visit with you for a while," Carlisle asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," my girl answered.

I stood up and put my shirt back on. We'd been lying on the bed this whole time. Lost in our own lil world, but the reality of what we were about to tell our family was finally sinking in for the both of us.

_I believe that Rose and Esme will take the news the hardest, Darlin'. Esme lost a baby when she was human and Rose has always hated being a vamp, 'cause she can't have kids_, I was telling her as I went to the dresser and pulled out a nice nightgown for my mate.

"Carlisle, we'll be down in a lil while. I think that Bella would appreciate a shower before we make our way downstairs," I told him, knowing that she'd been dying to brush her teeth at the least. Carlisle turned and left us to get ready for the day.

_Yeah, I'd like to brush the hair off my teeth first,_ Bella joked.

_You know that doesn't sound right, Darlin'. _

_Well, it's the truth. I never do completely wake up until I've had my shower, and when I was human, my coffee._

As she brushed her teeth I drew her a lukewarm bath. I knew that she'd liked her water a lil on the hot side, but with her fever that just couldn't happen. I helped her get undressed and helped her into the tub, but instead of leaving her in there alone, I got in with her for the first time.

Her head was lying on the bath pillow, all the while my back was fighting with the fixtures at the other end of the tub.

_Now there's a first. Esme made a design flaw_. I thought.

_Than come and lie behind me, and quit fighting with that thing_. Bella joked, as she sat up for me to get behind her.

My hands had a mind of their own accord, and they wouldn't stop touching her while we bathed. Bella was rocking her hips into my ever growing erection, and if she didn't stop moving soon I was going to make a mess on her back.

My hands moved from rolling her nipples to further down her body. As my right hand moved to her slit, my lips found their way to the back of her neck. I had her moaning my name in no time at all, and my left hand moved to go behind her. I reached down, and sat her up a lil on my thighs. My left hand went back down, under her bottom and found her slit. I was moving two of fingers in and out of her tight heated hole, and my right hand worked her clit. I could feel her as she came on my hand.

Once she recovered a lil she twisted over toward her side a bit to turn around towards me, but I had to stop her.

_Just sit back and relax._ I said as I moved my hips up and down her wet silky back. It didn't take long until I was moaning her name as loudly, as she had been moaning mine.

_Let's take a shower and get cleaned up. I can feel the family gettin' more anxious with each passin' second. _

I got out of the bath first and started the shower. Once the temperature was set just right, I lifted Bella outta the bath in set her down in the tiled stall. I washed her hair, and made sure every part of was clean. It wasn't until I reached her stomach that the full impact of what was going on really hit me. As the water was cascading down my back, I bent down on one knee, and held my face to where Bella's womb would be. Before I moved again, I gave her belly a gentle kiss and rose to look my girl in her eyes.

_I swear to you that I will do everythin' I can to make this time in our lives as easy and as carefree as I can possible make it. You, and now our child, are my number one priority, never doubt that. I never thought that I'd be able to become a father. Never ever dreamed about it, 'cause I knew that was just something that could never happen for me, but I now know to never say never, Darlin',_ I said as I placed the softest kiss I could onto Bella's lips. She was crying, but I knew they were happy tears, and I wished that I could cry them with her right now.

A short time later we were both ready to go downstairs and face our family with our news. Bella was wearing the nightgown I'd pulled out for her, and I wearing my usual jeans, t-shirt, and boots. As Bella made her way to the door, I stopped her again.

_Carlisle said that you needed to take it easy until we know more about the baby, and I intend to follow the doctor's orders under every circumstance. _I ran up to her at vampire speed and scooped her up in my arms.

I walked us slowly down the two sets of stairs, and sat her in my lap on our customary couch in the living room. Bella was still running a fever, but I did notice that the cooler water settings from our bath and shower seemed to bring it down another notch or two.

Everyone was waiting and staring at Bella like she was a museum artifact or something. I could feel her anxiety heighten and I hated that. I wanted her to feel nothing but joy right now, but I knew that she hated being in the spot light. As the Heir to the Elfin throne, the mother of a baby that would be the first of its kind, and as my mate, attention was one thing she'd have ta get used too. She might as well start now.

_Thanks_, she muttered to me in my head.

_You're welcome, Darlin'_, I joked back.

I knew that Carlisle had sent the three extra Volturi vamps home already, and I also knew that Aaron had done the same thing with his guard. So the house should be quieting down for at least a lil while now. The only person here that wasn't family was Ashling, and she was standing in the corner of the room with Aaron.

_Do you want Ashling to know about the baby?_ I questioned.

_Yeah, she might as well know. It's not like I'm going to be able to keep this from her for very long, you know_, Bella said, as her worry kicked up another notch. I used my gift to and sent her a shit load of calm, and she continued talking to me. _How do we start this0 conversation?_ Bella asked me.

_Don't you want to be the one to tell 'em? _

_NO, not really. Why don't you tell everyone, I'm happy just sitting here quietly listening to your voice_, she replied.

_Fine, I'll tell 'em but you'll owe me, baby,_ I joked as Bella laid her head in the crook of my neck.

_I'm good for the loan, and you know it,_ she sassed me back. Damn, she was getting good at this flirting thing.

_Maybe the girls showed you too much._ My pants were already feeling tight damn it.

_NEVER!_ she screamed in her head laughing at me all the while.

"Well, as you guys can see Bella is doin' well. The fever is still there, but it seems to be manageable. There is another subject that we're needin' to talk with y'all about though." I stopped and looked around the room at my family. Everyone had a serious poker face on right now.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Emmett piped up, as he made his way towards Bella. I notice that everyone 'not in the know', was almost inching their way closer to us as well.

"Nothing that won't go away in six or seven months or so," Bella joked at Emmett. "Everyone just sit down and let Jasper finish alright?"

Everyone looked at me as they took their seats again. Emmett looked like was about to break something if he didn't get his answers, and quickly.

_At least they're looking at you now, and not me_. Bella was thrilled that I was now the center of attention in the fuckin' room.

"Like my mate said this will all be cleared up with time, but y'all are gonna have ta be patient with us. We're just as new to this news as y'all are," I said looking Bella in the eyes. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"In about six or seven months there's gonna be a new Cullen coming into our family," I said.

That's when everyone turned to Alice. "Don't look at me. I didn't have a vision of a new family member. I'm just as lost as you guys are."

"Not a new vampire. Well, yeah sorta, but what I'm tryin' to tell ya is that Bella is gonna be havin' a baby in six or seven months. It'll most likely be a half elf/ half vampire hybrid from what Carlisle can tell so far."

I was looking at Bella as I talked, and it wasn't until the full shock from the vampires in the room hit me that I realized what a show stopper my words must've been to everyone.

"How is this possible?" Rose asked.

"It was done with our family's Elfin magic, Ms. Hale," Aaron stated as he took the arm of the couch next to Bella.

Carlisle went on to tell the room what he knew so far, and Aaron actually helped and filed in the gaps for him along the way. I watched each family member as they received our news. I watched Peter and Edward, as their emotions went from shock to pissed the moment they found out the magic was done through Bella's birthday present. I tried to send them some calm, but it wasn't working fast enough.

"It's alright you two, just calm down. If anyone should be pissed it's me and Bella," I said, staring at the two guys ready to kick the shit outta Aaron. "We are goin' to take this one step at a time, and go day by day. Are we happy that Aaron did this behind our backs again? Not really. But the fact remains that Bella is gonna have a baby, and there ain't nothin' that can be done to stop it now."

"Sure there is!" Edward said. "Get that thing out of her, before it can cause her harm, Jasper. Hold her down, and let Carlisle fix this problem."

Rose, Esme, Char, and Carmen didn't like that lil statement evidently. The four of them did nothing but growl at Eddieboy as they moved in front of both Bella and I.

_Someone's going to be in the dog house tonight_, Bella thought to me. All I could do was laugh at her in my head. But as his words sunk in, I had to know.

_Do you want Carlisle to … fix this, Sugar?_

_NO. I want our little oops. Don't you?_

_Yeah, but it's not really my choice now is it? _I asked.

_Jasper, this … baby is part of you, and part of me. I love every part of you, and I would never want to lose you. So to answer your question, I want this. I want every part of you I can get my hands on_, She flirted again, 'causing my pants to tighten just a lil bit more, as I kissed the top of her head.

"Edward, there will be NO 'fixin' this situation. This baby is wanted and will be greatly loved, I can assure you and everyone else of that."

After my statement the girls are turned around and came up and hugged Bella and I both as she sat in my lap. Each hug was hesitant but heartfelt. Even the Denalis got into the hugging with us. Marcus had a shocked but happy expression on his face, and Eleazar was just flabbergasted.

Once the shock wore off a lil, each person starting talking. Before Bella fell asleep in my arms, Edward walked up to us; his greatest emotion at the time was regret.

"I'm sorry that I made assumptions. I'm just not that used to having to deal with someone who I can't read. I'm sorry that I thought that you two didn't want your child, and I never meant that I don't want to be an uncle. I just…"

Bella cut Edward off, and looked him straight in the eyes than said, "All is forgiven, Edward. We know that you were just trying to give us an out if we really wanted it, but trust me when I tell you we don't. Do we wish the timing was better? Yes, but we are truly happy about the … baby."

_You said the word out loud finally_, I joked with her in our way.

"Thanks, Bella, and again I am really sorr…" Bella moved her hand from my chest and placed it over Edward mouth.

"Let's never mention it again, okay?"

"Sure," Edward said, giving us both a slight smile.

_That was very nice of ya. You could've made him plead a lil bit though,_ I joked

_Next time ..._ she joked back. Bella's fever was taking a toll on her, and I could feel her exhaustion weighing her down.

"We're really are going to be uncles?" Emmett boomed, the finality of the situation finally hitting home with him. Edward, Emmett, Peter, Eleazar, and Marcus looked like if they had cigars they'd be passing them out right now.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you," Kate said, as she hugged us both. I noticed the two other sisters were behind her, and they looked just as overjoyed as Kate did.

"Oh my God, do you know what this means? Shopping! Bella you'd better put on those cross training running shoes you just had to buy last month, because you're going need them when we go shopping. How's about in a couple of days once your fever is gone, we make a trip to Seattle and buy everything for the baby?" Alice chirped.

"I'm telling you she only drinks the deer that frequent that Java Joe's garbage cans!" Bella said to the room. Everyone lost it, and that's when Carlisle cut in again.

"That will not be happening, Alice. Until we know more about this pregnancy, our Bella is going to be spending 99% of her time in bed," Carlisle stressed staring straight at Bella. "And there is one more thing. We will not be making the pregnancy public knowledge. Not until after the wedding at the earliest. So Alice and Emmett, that means keeping your mouths shut unless you are around the family. Does everyone understand?"

"We aren't telling the wolves?" Emmett asked.

"No, we are not, Emmett. Family only, at this point in time."

"There is another problem that Jasper and I were talking about earlier, Carlisle," Bella said weakly.

"And what would that be, my dear?" Carlisle asked, while bending down to check Bella over one more time.

"Charlie. He's supposed to be coming home from his Alaskan vacation soon, and he can't go back to work looking like he does. Jasper said that you guys were planning on faking his death or something. The wolves will know that that is bullshit, but to keep the secret it will have to be done, right?"

"Yes, we will start working on that today. But you, young lady, need to be upstairs and in that bed of yours. No sneaking out of it either," Carlisle commanded.

"Yes, sir."

I lifted Bella up bridal style and carried her into our room. Her mental voice was doing nothing but mocking Carlisle the whole way up ta our room.

_How do you keep a young elf from doin' what they want ta do_? I asked myself shaking my head as I undressed the girl in my arms. She was wearing a pair of beautiful lace panties, but nothing else, as I undressed and lay next her in our bed. My cooler skin was her heaven at the moment, and I'd give her anything and everything she wanted.

_I love you._

_As I love you. Rest, Sugar_…

**A/N: So did any of you see that coming? Please let me know what you think. I know that I came aweful close, to flat out lying to some of you, but I had too. I am sorry for that. I'm a preachers kid, and the guilt has been killing me since Sat. So please say that you forgive me...**

**To those who reviewed Thank You! I love those and they help me write faster! *wink ..Hint ..wink* To those who've added THaTH to you favorites and alerts those thrill me too. Thanks …**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	22. Crazy Day

**SM owns it ALL … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K... You are the BEST! Thanks so much for your help! Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I love you._

_As I love you. Rest, Sugar…_

**Chapter 22**

**Crazy Day ...**

**(BPOV)**

When I woke up from my nap the sun was still high in the sky, so I knew that I hadn't been asleep all that long. Jasper's arms were wrapped securely around me, now that is the way to wake up from an early morning nap. We were facing each other and when I opened my eyes, his were closed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was asleep right now.

_Nope, just waitin' on my girl is all,_ Jasper said, while pulling me a little tighter. We lay there for a long time just enjoying our peace and quiet.

_I really missed this, you know._

_I know you did, and I did too. But we can't change anythin' so let's just enjoy our quiet time while we have it._

While laying there I noticed that Jasper's lap top was sitting next to him on the nightstand. I wondered what he was looking at on the net, but then I thought that it was none of my business. _Maybe he likes porn,_ I thought.

_I do like porn sometimes, but that ain't what I was lookin' at, Darlin',_ Jasper answered me, laughing as he did so.

_What were you looking at then?_ I asked. I hated being a nosey Nelly, but I did want to know.

_Cars to be exact, Sugar, I was lookin' at different cars._

_Why do you want a car? We already have the truck. _

_I'm sorry, but I'm a gonna have to be an Indian giver and take _my_ truck back._ Jasper said, trying to joke, but being serious at the same time.

_Hey, I like _MY_ truck,_ I stated firmly.

_Nope, it ain't yours no more. It's mine, or hell, I might just go and give to Peter, he loves that thing. _

_Well fine, be that way, but I know where the damn keys are at!_ I said acting all big and proud of myself.

What is that old saying? Pride cometh before a fall… or something like that? Yeah, I should have known better than to sass Jasper. He had me pinned to the bed fast than I ever imagined he could, and Jas was tickling me for all he was worth, damn it!

I was wiggling and fighting underneath him, and I could feel his erection as it was rubbing up against my thighs. Making his other thoughts and feelings known, and I loved that I was able to do that to him. I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me. As I was thinking this, Jasper pulled away from me slowly and retook his place on the other side of the bed.

His hands were still holding the sides of my ribs, but the rejection that I was feeling was horrible. I didn't know what I'd done to make him pull away from me, and I just wanted to run, hide, and have a big crying jag while I was at. I went to get up and off of the bed, when Jasper finally sat up and said.

"I ain't rejecting you, Darlin', so ya need to put those feelings away. I want nothin' more than to make love to you, and to feel our connection become even stronger. But while you were sleepin', Carlisle came in to check on you again, and we talked for a while. He suggested that we hold off on any other reaffirmations, until after he at least does a full check up on the two of ya. He'd like to do that this afternoon."

I was still trying to hold back my traitor tears, but I failed as one rolled down my check. I couldn't face Jasper right now. I didn't want him to see how badly his rejection had truly hurt me. I didn't want to wait, I didn't want to do anything but run from the pain that his rebuff had caused.

That's when he came around the side of the bed at vampire speed and was holding my face in between his hands as he looked me fully in the eyes and said.

"I mean what I said, Isabella. You need to know that makin' love to you is all that I want to do in this world at the moment, but we can't, Darlin'," he said as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "I know that I went about this the wrong way, and for that I am sorry, but we can't do anythin' until we know how both you and the baby are. We don't want to take any chances, and you know that I can't hold back from bitin' you now, when we reconnect the Resolute." Jasper said wrapping his arms around me and holding me tighter than before.

I may have understood it, but I also hated not being able to make love to Jasper. It felt like it's been forever since we'd really united the bond that we share. It felt like I was missing a huge part of soul, and all I wanted was get it back, and never let it go.

_So the machines Carlisle was talking about came in?_ I asked mentally, I didn't trust my voice to say the words out loud. I knew that every word would sound cracked and pleading.

_No, not yet. He said that they should be in by Friday, and that we should wait until then to make love. I'm sorry, Darlin'._ He knew how frustrated I was at the moment, he could not only feel it but hear it my head as well.

_Then why did you say a little while ago that Carlisle would like to check us today, if the machines aren't in?_ Now I was not only frustrated, I was confused. I had too much going on, and with the fever that I still have, I just wanted to give up and go back to sleep.

_Umm … He needs to do a full physical on ya, Sug. He wants to do some measurements or somethin',_ was Jasper's answer, but he was definitely holding something back. He wasn't looking me in the eyes, and his emotions went from clam to outright fearful for a second.

_What are you holding back from me, Jasper Whitlock? I know that you are trying to hide something so you might as well spill it before I have to go dig through that mind of yours._ I said, while crossing my arms over my chest. I'd rifle through his thoughts if I had to, and he knew it.

A look of regret flashed across Jasper's face, and he pulled away from me as he went to sit on the bed next to me. From his thoughts I could tell that he was upset that he'd made me cry, but he was also hoping that he'd be able to handle what was going to happen with Carlisle later on. He thought for a moment and then he spoke.

_All right, you are going to have a full physical exam done this afternoon, and some more blood drawn too, while you're at it,_ Jasper said, looking and feeling pissed and nervous at the same time. He was shaking his head and suddenly found the hardwood floors very interesting.

_Yeah, so I have to have more blood drawn and a check of my eyes, nose, and throat. What's the big deal?_ I asked, knowing that I was completely missing something here.

_Yeah, there are those things too, but what Carlisle is talking about, Sug, is a lot more than just a simple exam, if ya know what I mean_, he said while looking sheepishly into my eyes. Then what he was talking about fully hit me, and I wanted to run screaming from the house suddenly. My panic and turmoil must have been written as deeply on my face as my emotions were tainted with fear and revulsion, because Jasper filled my entire being with a shit load of peace, and wrapped his arms around me again while speaking.

_It'll be alright. Carlisle is the best doctor to handle this situation. He will know not only how to handle anythin' that can come up with you, but the baby too. I know that you may not like the idea any better than I do, of him seeing you in an … umm … compromised position, but it'll … umm … work out in the end, Sug, and I'll be right there through the whole thing, I promise_, Jasper stated. I'm not sure whether he was trying to convince himself of this, or me at the time.

_When we are doing this_? I asked. I might as well get used to the idea before I had to go through it after all.

"After the meetin' with the wolves this afternoon. Carlisle promised them an update on you last night, so they will be here around three or so. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, and Edward worked out fakin' your daddy's death too while you were sleeping," Jasper said, as he laid us both back down on the bed, facing each other as we talked.

It would seem that Edward and Emmett had already left, and were going to be placing a body stolen from the morgue into a car. They would then set that car on fire, only after dropping my dad's old wallet near the scene. They'd call the cops once they knew that they were far enough away, and report an accident. Everyone was hoping that the cops near the small town called Kamloops wouldn't pry too much over a motor vehicle accident.

The guys had planted an 'in case of an emergency' card in my dad's wallet, and they knew with Alice's confirmation that everything would work out. I would be receiving a call within a couple of hours, and Esme would take over the funeral planning from there. Since the body would already be burnt it was decided that the corpse would be cremated before informing the Forks Police Department of Charlie's death.

With no proof if it was Charlie or not, they probably wouldn't dig too deeply into the accident, and would just let it go, _'if'_ (and that 'if' all rested on my shoulders)_ if_ I could pull off the act a grieving daughter well enough to fool the towns-folk of Forks that it was all true.

I just lay there trying to take all of it in. I was having a hell of time wrapping my head around everything that was going on. I just couldn't function at the moment.

_You can talk to me about anythin', you know that, and I will try to take some of this shit off your shoulders. Like the weddin', you never did answer me about what ya wanted to do about the weddin'. Do ya want ta go to Vegas?_

_That sounds like fun, just you and me, no stress and jeans. Can I think about it some more?_ I asked.

_Take all the time in the world, Darlin', _Jasper said as he pulled me a little bit closer to him.

We ended up spending the whole morning and most of the afternoon laying there on our bed staring at each other, bouncing our feelings for one another off of the bubble I had us in, and making plans. That is until my cell phone rang, and the fake grief had to be played out.

Carlisle and Charlie knocked on our door, and came inside after the phone call ended. Esme would now be handling everything having to do with Charlie's death from here on out. I just had to play my part convincingly.

"The wolves will be here soon, Bells. I know that you aren't going to be in much of an entertaining mood, but we all still have a part to play. I am sorry that I'm adding to your stress level. I guess none us thought that you'd be pregnant when we had to fake my death," Charlie said. He was looking rather upset with himself over things that are all out of our control at this point.

"It'll work out. Things always seem to, so let's just hope that we can pull this shit off without a hitch," I said and my dad looked down at me and gave me small smile. I could feel the anxiety leaving him.

That afternoon, while sitting in the living room surrounded by my new family as well as Charlie, Jacob, Billy, and Harry, I was able to relax and keep my mind off of the problems that seemed to be piling up on my doorstep. I am not sure if it was because I didn't have to focus on keeping my shield around Jasper or if it was just me coming to terms with everything. But whatever it was I was completely grateful for it.

I even managed to laugh when I opened my late birthday present form Jacob. He'd said he was out buying parts for his car when he saw it and thought of me. It was a plain white t-shirt but on the front of it there were five mosquitoes, and under it in bold print were two words, 'Bite Me.' I thought I was going to break a rib, I was laughing so hard at his antics. It felt nice to let off some steam even with the wolves there.

It was decided that they would help us with the façade of Charlie's death, and they would be playing their roles to the hilt. Jacob even managed to talk the other wolves into being the fake Charlie's pallbearers.

Aaron wanted me to call Renee to inform her of Charlie's supposed demise, but I just couldn't do it. I was still way too mad at her to even think about trying to reach out, even now that I knew I was pregnant. Aaron had said that he would call her, and he promised that she would not be making an appearance at the services.

It was just going to be a small service held at the Prince of Peace Lutheran Church here in Forks, but there would be an honor guard from the police and fire departments at the cemetery. We'd worked it out so the remains were cremated, and would arrive the next morning right before the services took place.

The only complaints were from the girls, talking about how they all hated to wear black because it made their skin tones look even paler. The wolves left and it was time to go up to Carlisle's office and get this appointment over with, hopefully as fast as possible.

I knew that Jasper was worrying about he was going to handle Carlisle touching me, but when we talked about it mentally I'd already come up with a plan. Carlisle asked everyone to leave but Jasper and Ashling, who'd agreed to be my doula, would stay with Carlisle and me. I felt that since Ashling was a trained doula, and an elf that she would want to help me with anything that had to do with the pregnancy.

_Do you know what a doula is?_ I asked him.

_Umm .. No not really, Sug, I ain't had to be around babies in a long ass time._

_A doula is a mother's helper. They don't do anything medical, but she'll be here to help me out before the baby comes, during the labor and birth, and she'll help me afterwards too. Doulas are great. The women at my mom's job used them all the time. I feel really fortunate that Ashling, is going to be helping us out with all of this._

_Now, Ashling is going to be in the room to help Carlisle if need be, but she is also going to be there in case I have to put you in a bubble. Afterwards she can get Carlisle out of the house as fast as possible so I can release you, alright?_ I hated when people said 'alright', and Jasper knew it. So when he laughed we both relaxed a little bit.

Carlisle sat down behind his desk and started going through a stack of papers about four inches deep, before he started talking.

"These are just some of the papers that your Grandfather had faxed to me this afternoon," Carlisle said, looking me straight in the eyes as he continued. "Now I know some of what we should be expecting with this pregnancy, but I still have a lot of new research to look over. An elf, such as yourself Isabella, is born with human needs such as food, air, and oxygen. Once the Arising has taken place those things are not what you need to sustain yourself, but your body is able to handle such things as those, within reason. So when your child is born, it will need human things like diapers and bottles of milk. Are you planning on breastfeeding your newborn?" Carlisle asked in all seriousness.

I hadn't thought about anything like that. I was just trying to get used to the idea of holding a baby in my arms, which was mine. I hadn't really thought anywhere past that.

"Yes, she will be breastfeeding," Jasper answered for me. I shot him a look of disbelief before turning my head back to Carlisle.

My face must have shown my shock at Jasper's statement, because Carlisle laughed as he told me, "It is best for the child, Isabella. You can pass your antibodies to the baby through your breast milk."

_It's what my momma did, Bella. I just thought that you'd be doin' the same thing. I never meant to throw you under the bus like that,_ Jasper said sheepishly to me mentally. I could tell by his feelings that he was sincere in statement, but I was still trying to pull my head out of my ass.

"Now, we can talk more about that when you are closer to the birth. For today I would like to draw some more blood samples. Your fever has rescinded, and I just want to check your blood counts and hormone levels at this time. I'd also like to take some measurements. Of course, after your Arising you noticed that not only did your legs lengthen, but your hips also widened as well. That is excellent news for both you and the child at the time of birth. I am hopeful that your pelvis widened as well during the Arising processes." I must have looked lost, because Carlisle stopped talking and looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes while Ashling took over.

"For many centuries thousands of women died during childbirth simply because their pelvises were not wide enough for the baby to fit throw. After many hours of labor the women's hearts would simply give out, or their uterine walls would burst. We are hoping to avoid any complications with this birth, and any additional data I have as your doctor, hopefully, the healthier you and the child will be. Do you understand what I am saying?" Ashling questioned.

As I nodded my head yes, Carlisle went on to tell me about today's visit. He would be doing an internal exam, and he showed me the instruments he would be using. I was doing fine until he showed me a metal object that looked like two inverted shoe horns on a metal stick. That's when I started to freak the fuck out!

Jasper, sensing my fear and anxiety, set me a shit load of calm as I undressed from the waist down, while Carlisle and Ashling waited outside the library doors. After I undressed and got up on the exam table Jasper grasped my hand, and pushed more calm into me. He let Carlisle and Ashling know that it was fine to enter the room again, and I just stared into Jasper's eyes.

"Now I am going to explain everything as I go, Isabella. Your job is to remember to breath and relax. Alright, here we go." I could feel Carlisle's hands as he grabbed first my right leg and then my left, placing my feet in the stirrups on the exam table. His hands were on the cool side but I'd been expecting that. Jasper was holding my hand and trying not to look at what Carlisle was doing at that moment.

"You need to relax your knees and scoot down your bottom to the end of table for me, Bella." I did as I was told, and then I heard a lid on bottle open, and heard Carlisle put something onto an instrument that Ashling had handed to him. She than reached back and grabbed the hand that Jas wasn't holding.

"You are going to feel some pressure, and then you are going to hear a couple of clicks. It's just the speculum opening you, so that I can see your cervix." I did feel the pressure and that thing was damn fucking cold, let me tell you. Jasper was trying his hardest not to growl at Carlisle, but I could tell that we were about to lose him.

_Do you need me to help you out for a little while?_ I asked him. All he could do was shake his head no. I was nervous about him, but if he thought he could handle this than I'd have to let him.

After a few seconds Carlisle asked if I'd ever had this done before, and I of course said no. I'd never been to a gynecologist before. I'd never needed one until now. After a few minutes, he was done with that part of the test. And this is where I knew that Jasper was going to lose it.

Carlisle stood up and walked to the right side of the exam table, where Ashling left her spot and went to stand next to Jasper. When Carlisle moved to perform the internal exam using his fingers, I thought that all hell was going to break lose, but it didn't. Jasper just held my hand, and talked to himself mentally about not losing it over a doctor's exam.

Carlisle was pressing on my abdomen, while his fingers were inside of me. He was staring out the window of his office as he finished. When I heard the snap of the latex gloves I knew that the worst was over for now. Thank God! He then reached over and grabbed a thin measuring tape and placed it on my exposed tummy. He lined one end of the tape on my pubic bone, and the other just under my belly button.

Carlisle's face looked like he was concentrating on something really hard when he spoke.

"Well, I was expecting you to be around six weeks along. You are measuring closer nine weeks though. I am almost positive that this is due to you being a full blooded elf. The nice thing is that I expect within the next week to be able to hear the fetal heart rate, and that will be nice for you each to hear," Carlisle said, while looking in between Jasper and me.

"Ashling and I are going to step back out of the room, and when you are dressed we will talk more about the particulars of this pregnancy," Carlisle said as he and Ashling walked out the library doors.

Jasper and I both let out audible sighs as they left. I was so proud of him. I could have burst wide open with it. He was feeling everything I was putting out and the smile on his face could have lit the whole town of Forks, it was radiating so much. Once I was dressed, Jasper reached over and gave me the tightest hug as he led the way back to Carlisle's office. Once he retook his seat behind his desk, Carlisle started telling us about what he knew so far.

"It would seem as though the mother, in this case, you, Isabella, will need to at least double her daily consumption of Marva, and start to eat a healthy human diet as well. Your fetus is half elf and also half vampire, but your child's elfin blood will not be activated until it is time for said child's Arising. I am amazed to find how closely an elf's body systems resemble those in a human's body systems . Your blood contains activated magic within your system that causes you to be an elf, and to be able to withstand everything that an elf can endure." Carlisle said, while shaking his head. "Your Arising has changed your DNA, and that is what leads to your rapid growth, partial immortality, and physical changes. It is amazing really."

"So what can I do, and what can't I do?" I asked.

"For now, until after your ultrasound I would like you to stay on bed rest. I know that Charlie's memorial service is tomorrow, and I will allow you to attend for the purpose of maintaining the façade. But until then I would like you to stay in bed, and rest as much as you possibly can. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for all of us, and you will need all the strength you have to endure it. I believe that the rest will do both you and the fetus good. As for your meals, I will make up a menu and Esme and Charlotte have already set up a cooking schedule."

I looked over at Jasper as I remembered how he loved to cook for me, and I wondered why he wasn't doing it again.

_I don't want to leave your side, Darlin'. That's why I ain't on it this time,_ Jasper said mind to mind as he kissed the back of my left hand that he's yet to release.

"Now as to your mating practices, I believe that sex will be permitted after I am sure that the placenta has attached to the uterine wall properly. The connection that you two share will become even stronger with each reaffirmation. From what I have been able to decipher from the papers I have read so far, it would seem that the fetus may become part of your Resolute connection as well. And we know that the sexual act itself will strength your pubic muscles as well, Isabella. That should lead us to an easier birth when that time comes. I was able to ascertain from my earlier exam that your uterus is in the correct position, and that your cervix is completely closed. These are all great signs and I am sure that things will go as planned from here on out, but if you at any time feel that there is something wrong, or if you were to start spotting, you must let me know as soon as possible. We may need to add blood to your diet at some point, but I am hoping to hold that off for as long as possible. "

I nodded my head in agreement to his instructions, and felt Jasper's relief as we were making our way out of Carlisle's office. I was thinking about how I dodged the blood tests and how happy I was about that, that was until Carlisle added, "Most women only see their doctors once a month for the first two trimesters, but I would like to see you weekly." I nodded my agreement again, "Now, there is one more matter that needs to be handled this evening." Carlisle said, while waving a needle around like I couldn't see it otherwise. Fuck!

After I'd had my blood drawn, Jasper helped me into a more comfortable nightgown and into our bed. Our family who had left during my exam started filing into our room, except for Esme, and they were grilling us like the Spanish inquisition.

"You know that you're a gonna be the oldest dad in history right?" Peter teased Jasper.

"The oldest and meanest," Edward added.

Jasper just sat there next to me, holding my hand while the family either sat on our bed, the chair in the corner of the room, my desk, or just stood around. The banter between everyone was a nice break from the training we'd all been going through lately. It was nice to feel like such an integral part of this family.

Esme walked in holding a platter full of food and three glasses of Marva for me. She'd made me a steak, baked potato, and a small side salad with ranch dressing. I'd really only eaten a hot dog since my Arising, and going back to human food didn't look all that appetizing to me. I drank two glasses of the Marva quickly, but didn't really like the look or smell of the human food.

_Just take it one bite at a time, Darlin'. I know that ya don't want ta eat it, but you ain't eatin' for you now, are ya?_ Jasper tried to help. I noticed that each vampire in the room looked kind of green around their gills, but it was Aaron that came up to me and helped.

He placed his right hand over the top of my left one, and smile kindly at me. I could feel and hear my stomach start to growl as I stared up at my Grandfather with a look of question written all over my face.

"I can sense that you are in need of help with your meal. I just thought that I would lend you a hand," Aaron joked to me as he raised his hand from my own.

I did feel hungry and I started cutting my salad as the others were talking about tomorrows events. I took note of how Carlisle seemed to be counting how many bites of food I was taking in, like he was counting the calories or something, but let it go, and listened to the others.

Everyone wanted to know more about the baby and my pregnancy. It seemed like the spotlight was going to be constantly on me, no matter how I tried to run from it. Carlisle was talking and Jasper was holding my hand as Alice took the dirty dinner tray away from me. That's when an old feeling hit me, and I had some old human needs that needed to be attended to. Jasper's mental laughter caused me rethink going and waiting until I couldn't hold it anymore.

_Just go and get it over with, Darlin'. It's the human diet that is causin' your problem. It'll be just like it was for those few weeks before your Arising is all. No one is going to think any differently of you,_ Jasper said, trying to encourage me, but I just couldn't go yet. He laughed again at me mentally, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

It was getting late and I knew that Carlisle wanted me to sleep as much as I could right now, and though I was neither mentally or physically tired, I knew that I had to try and keep to the good doctor's orders.

Jasper caught my thoughts and decided to kick everyone out for me. "I think that Bella and I are gonna call it a night, and we'll see everyone in the mornin'," he announced.

Everyone walked over and hugged me again, then left our room to give us some privacy. Privacy in a house full of vampires and elves, yeah right. After everyone left I got out of bed, and wrapped my shield around Jasper as I headed towards the bathroom to take care of my needs and get a shower. I knew that he was in the bathroom with me as I started to wash my hair, I could feel him with our little GPS tracking thing that had been going on.

When Jasper opened up the shower door and joined me, all I wanted to do was make love to him right then, though I knew we couldn't. Jas helped me with my hair and we cleaned each other's bodies, making sure not to linger too long in certain areas. I dried myself off and got redressed in the nightgown from earlier. I grabbed my laptop, and started working on some of my homework assignments. Jasper and I crawled into bed, and I worked on homework while he was listening to something on his computer with his ear buds.

I was more than three quarters of my way through the homeschooling software and criteria that was outlined for a senior in high school. I was glad to be almost done with high school so that I could move onto becoming an Heir, wife, and mom. I was shaking my head as I finished another week's worth of homework in about an hour and half, and asked Jasper to help me go to sleep for a while.

Jas happily complied and wrapped his arms around me as we laid side by side, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: ****To those of you who have Reviewed, Thank You. I write fastest when I get those... _HINT!_ To those of you who have added THaTH to your favorites or Alerts, I Thank You as well.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	23. I Got You Babe

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K ... How in the world will I ever, be able to repay you for all of your help? How's about I send Jasper over to give you a back rub? That should work.. Thanks! Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Jas happily complied and wrapped his arms around me as we laid side by side, and I fell into a deep sleep._

**Chapter 23**

**I Got You Babe…**

**(BPOV)**

The next morning I awoke with the sun blinding me, and I hadn't even rolled over in the middle of the night. Jasper was still there with me, and as I stretched he began to lightly kiss my neck.

_Good morning, sweetie_, I said.

_Good mornin' ta you too_, _Sug_.

I could hear the others walking around the house and talking in hushed tones. I knew that since getting wounded in the battle and finding out about the baby, Carlisle and Charlie had put the kibosh on anyone waking me up needlessly. I hated that the everyone else had to be restricted because of me but Jasper interrupted my fretting.

_You know that both of your daddies can get kind of mean when it comes to you, right? Emmett is so scared shitless of the both of 'em right now that rather than risk waking you, that he put his video games out in the garage so he can play 'em the way he usually does,_ Jasper laughed out.

_That just isn't right Jasper. This is their house, and I hate that I'm taking their home away from them_, I fussed.

_This is just as much your home as it is theirs. Yeah, they might've been here longer, but as the 'baby' in this family, trust me when I tell ya that _you're_ gonna be spoiled rotten._ Jasper joked, trying to get me to loosen up already this morning. So I thought I might play along.

_Hey Sweetie, can you do me a favor_? I asked.

_Anything, Sug, what do ya want?_

_Check on the baby for me?_ I asked while biting my bottom lip. I was wondering if, with his vampire hearing, he could hear its little heart beat yet. Jasper's face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb, as he placed his ear to my tummy. With my new hearing I couldn't detect anything yet, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hear it.

_Nothing yet, Sug, give it time_, Jasper beamed.

I knew that Charlie's services was going to be starting at eleven, but that the family was supposed to meet at the church an hour or so beforehand. Esme had written a eulogy for Charlie and Deputy Tim was supposed to be saying it for us. But I was still having a hard time faking something so deeply saddening to me. If this was a real funeral for Charlie I don't think I'd be able to cope with it.

_Let's get dressed, find ya some grub, and you can talk to your daddy while we're at it, Sug_, Jasper said while rubbing both of his hands over my cheeks.

After another quick shower, I was brushing the rats' nests out of my hair when Jasper came up behind me. He was already dressed in a dark blue suit, and in a white dressed shirt and matching tie. He took the brush from hands, and he proceeded to finish brushing my hair and then he braided it for me. After getting me dressed, Jasper picked me up in his arms and brought me downstairs and into the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting on us, and I felt bad again about my intrusion into their regular way of life. Char was standing behind the stove and she looked be cooking a huge omelet with green peppers and ham in it. I wasn't in the least bit hungry … that was, until Carlisle walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of pills in his hands.

As he walked up to me he started saying, "These will help you with your human meals. I found a section on elven medicines in one of those piles of papers upstairs in my library." Carlisle paused while his eyes looked up at the ceiling then he continued, "They are normal human vitamins, but your Grandfather was gracious enough to add his own little touch to each pill. They will increase your desire for human food. Take one five or ten minutes before each meal, and you should be able to eat whatever you are being served without a problem." Carlisle crowed, he was so happy that he'd been able to come up with a way to help me eat the human food, and he was excited about the new education he was receiving on another supernatural species.

I took the bottle and was having a little bit of trouble opening it, but after fighting with it for a few minutes I got that sucker opened finally. The bottle was blue, and each capsule held a clear liquid inside. I popped one in my mouth and swallowed, waiting for it to kick in as everyone started talking about the day to come.

Charlie and Kate were sitting at the dining room table. Kate was sitting on my dad's lap, and her emotions were telling me that she was trying to keep him calm. I knew that today would be hard on me and the others, but I hadn't realized how hard today was going to be on Charlie. He and Kate would be staying here at the house while everyone else went to the church and the small luncheon after the services. I mean it's not like Charlie Swan could go to his own funeral after all.

I could feel my dad's regret, but I knew that he wasn't upset about becoming a vampire. So it must have been over losing contact with so many people that he'd known his whole life.

"So what are you two going to be doing, while everyone else is out of the house?" I asked as Char placed my breakfast in front of me. I was thinking about how thankful I was that there was no OJ in the breakfast nook as I began eating the omelet.

"We are just going to go on a hunt close to the Canadian border. We should be home before you guys are, and I want every detail about who did and who didn't show up, Bells," Charlie said.

"I can do better than that, Charlie." Esme said, "I have a book set up at the entrance that people are supposed to sign in on, before they enter the church. You'll have a complete list waiting for you."

I'd finished my breakfast, and was drinking my Marva when Aaron walked in the room. I'd heard him talking on his cell phone, but wasn't paying much attention to who was on the other end of the line at the time.

"I just finished my phone call with your mother, Isabella. She is upset that we had not contacted her until the morning of the services. She was wishing that she could be here to help you during this time, but with such short notice, Renee knew that she would not be able to attend," Aaron said, as he looked at my mostly eaten breakfast plate.

"Well, I for one am happy that she won't be able to attend. I don't want to see her, and Lord knows that I don't want her to know anything close to the truth about what is really going on here. You didn't tell her about the baby did you?" I asked, panicking a little at the thought of Renee knowing anything about my life.

"No, my Heir, your mother had no idea about her grandchild, though I hope that she will be told before the time of its birth," Aaron said. I looked him straight in the eyes and answered.

"No, not until I am ready to tell her. _IF_ I'm ever able to tell her. Renee has a habit of taking things over once she knows about them. I think it must run in the family or something," I said, smiling slightly at Aaron as I said it.

After that, everyone was ready to leave. I hugged Charlie and Kate on the front porch as everyone made their way to their respective vehicles. As I was walking to the truck I turned around and spoke to the both of them.

"It'll work out, Dad, I just know it will. I'll play my part and so will everyone else, don't worry. I love you," I said as Jasper helped me into the passenger side of the truck.

"I know you will, kiddo, be safe," Charlie replied as everyone made their way out of the drive.

Char and Peter were riding with Jasper and I again, but this time it was so much different than the last time we'd gone out together. The ride was short and quiet, but not uncomfortable.

Since I hadn't shown my face around town, no one would be any wiser as to my looking different now. Plus with Charlie telling everyone that I was having health issues no one would wonder why I wasn't in school. I was pulled out of my thoughts about the townsfolk as Jasper pulled MY truck into the church parking lot.

_Nope, I've already told ya this is now _MY_ truck, Darlin'_, Jasper drawled, as he moved around to my side to help me out.

The pastor and his wife were waiting for me and my entourage, as we made our way toward the front doors of the church.

"We are so sorry for your loss, Miss Swan," The pastor said compassionately, as he led the group towards the front of the church.

There were flowers everywhere, and I knew that I'd never be able to smell another rose without thinking of this moment again. Esme had had Charlie's police chief photo blown up and framed perfectly. It was sitting next to an urn that held some stranger I'd never met before his demise.

_Just fake it, darlin', you're doing great. Just don't forget to do your part,_ Jasper encouraged me as we all sat in the front pew of the church. Jasper's hand had yet to leave mine, and I was having a hard time thinking straight. That's when I noticed that his face was holding kind of a sheepish expression.

_What?_ I asked

_I'm goofin' with your emotions, Darlin'. If ya don't want me to I'll stop, but I'm just tryin' to help ya play your part. _

_Can you make it to where I won't remember this at all? _I asked, hopeful. I knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop me from being affected. Stupid pregnancy hormones!

_I wish I could, Sug, but I can't._

We all sat there listening to the pastor as he described Charlie's services for today. How after the church services, we were going to the Forks Cemetery. Evidently they had a new wall depository for the remains of those who had been cremated. There would be a police honor guard at the cemetery, and a police escort there.

Carlisle didn't want me to do a receiving line at the church. He didn't want me on my feet for that long, I guess. It's not like I knew anyone other than the Quileutes anyways. I was all for skipping that part. The pastor thought it was because of my rumored sickness and agreed quickly. After an hour or so, the church started filling up, and I was staring at the kids that looked to be my age, as they took their seats next to their parents.

Two girls in particular were staring daggers at me, for some unknown reason. One had shorter light brown hair, and one had longer blonde hair. They couldn't keep their eyes off me or my group of vampires that were around me. I could feel their jealousy from seven pews ahead of them. That's when Alice and Rose, both of whom were sitting behind me, moved to whisper in my ears.

"Those are Jessica and Lauren. They are the two biggest bitches in the high school. They were both after Jasper, but now they know that he is off the market," Rose said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Aren't you glad now that neither one of us had to put up with those two this year?" Alice said quietly into my other ear. All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

I didn't like the idea of anyone other than me going after Jasper. My thoughts made Jasper's face break out in a panty dropping grin, and I was now having trouble remembering that I had a serious part to play here today, damn it.

As the music started to play I noticed that the Quileutes were all walking into the church. I knew that my vampires didn't really care for the wolves, but I still felt that Billy and Harry needed to be up in the front for the services. After all they were Charlie's best friends for his entire human life.

I stood up and made my way towards Billy, Harry, and Jacob and noticed that the rest of the pack and what must have been half of the reservation were following in their wake. After I hugged each of them, I led the way towards the front pew on the other side from where I was sitting.

I saw Officer Tim and his family coming in. So I walked up and introduced myself to him again as well. It'd been at least three years since I'd seen him, but as he came to realize that I was Charlie's daughter his eyes bugged out of his head. I handed him the speech that Esme had written and showed him to the front row. He was telling me how there were representatives from at least seven other police departments and a couple of fire departments coming to both services today.

After everyone was settled, the Pastor started talking about life and death, and quoting the bible left and right. I was lost in thoughts of the real situation, and barely noticed when it was time for Officer Tim to make his way to the podium.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Officer Tim Russell. I have been a Forks Police officer for the last six years, and all of those years I served under Police Chief Charles Swan. He was a great leader, and the youngest Police Chief that the town of Forks has even had. Charles Swan was born on March 3rd, 1961, and met his death yesterday October 7th, 2004, at the age of forty three. He was a loving father, great to friend to many, and he was …" I quit listening, and prayed that I'd get through this service without losing it completely.

_Later tonight we're gonna do something fun. You can't just stay in bed all the time, and deal with this shit without going nuts. So I'll think of something we can all do that'll take your mind off this, I promise. _Jasper was trying to make me feel better about the horrible lie I was letting take place in such a small town, but I was stuck between a rock and a hard spot just like everyone else was.

As the service drew to a close and everyone was making their way to the cemetery, I was again lost in thought. Jasper, Char, and Peter never tried to pull me out of my head, and I wanted nothing more than to get through this day as fast as possible. At the cemetery there were hundreds of people gathered around the memorial wall, and the funeral home had several seats lined with their names on the back waiting for the family.

Two police officer played Taps, one in front and the second hidden somewhere performing the echo. There was a twenty on gun salute to Charlie. As each round of shots was fired, I jumped, and I wanted to run from the services. Jasper's hand kept me in my seat the entire time and I knew that he hated this shit just as much as I did.

At the luncheon, where Aaron and I were the only ones in our party to truly eat our food, we socialized for a little while before take out leave. Everyone at the services and luncheon had a funny story to share about something my dad had done while on the job, or while he was growing up. I found it hard to believe that these people were talking about my dad, but they were. He had a lot of friends here in this town, and he would be missed.

As Jasper led our way back into our home, we found Charlie and Kate watching the news snuggled close together on the couch. They both looked at me apprehensively as I made my way towards the stairs. I couldn't help it, I ran up to Charlie and threw my arms around his neck. I needed to feel that he was really still here with me, and not the man that I'd just laid to rest. My whole body was racked with sobs, and Charlie just stood there holding me in his arms, while I completely lost it. After that, I wanted nothing more than to take a shower and try to forget that this day had ever even happened.

Jasper came up behind me and carried me up the stairs and into our room. I could hear the others filling Kate and my dad in on the events of the day, but I was at my limit of emotional bullshit for one day. Jasper was helping me get out of my dress, and he started the shower while I brushed my teeth…

**(JPOV)**

Bella's emotions were all over the map today. Everyone, including myself, knew that today was pushing her past her breaking point with all we were asking her to do. It was too much to ask of a young pregnant elf, to do as much as we've all asked her to, but there was no getting around the events that had to take place here in this small town, in order to keep us all safe.

I helped my girl get into the shower and after she placed her shield around me I made my way to the bedroom to get some clothes set out for her. I was hoping that the rest of the afternoon would allow her and me some time for rest and relaxation. I'd been making plans for tonight in my head since the middle of the funeral service this morning. Before tonight's activities, I was hoping that she'd take a nap, and maybe we could get some stuff done on the internet.

While she's been sleeping at night or napping during the day, I've been watching every video and reading every article on newborn children that I could find. I haven't been around lil ones since I was human. I've always been afraid that I'd hurt them somehow. I never wanted to take that chance so I steered as clear away from lil kids or babies as I possibly could. That's all going to be changing here in a few months, and I needed to know what modern day parents were up against.

I was brought out my thoughts when I heard the water in the shower shutting off, and I knew that she was ready to get out and go to bed. Bella's greatest emotion at the moment was exhaustion, and I knew it was more of a mental thing than a physical. She's been resting quite well at night and during her naps in the day time. I've been making sure of that. I didn't want her waking up to hear Charlie and Kate going at it like bunnies. That's no way for her get woken up every fuckin' morning.

She was opening the shower stall door as I made my way into the bathroom. She had left her hair braided and pinned it up off her neck. I could see her mating mark perfectly and that was not helping with our 'no intimacy' problem. It'd had been a week since we'd made love and I knew that I was gonna have the worst case of blue balls if those stupid machines didn't make it here quickly.

She walked up to me and wrapped her small warm arms around my waist as I led her into our bedroom. I helped her get dressed and get into bed. I then stripped outta my suit, and throw on some flannel night pants, and skipped the t-shirt today. I wanted to have her skin on mine even if we couldn't do more than hold each other for now. I grabbed both of our laptops as I went to join her in our bed.

I wanted her to see some of things that I was gonna be getting us and her before the baby came. I wanted her to have the very best of everything, but I knew it was gonna take some time and convincing on my part to get things to work out the way that I was hoping they would.

Bella was working on her high school assignments as I started talking to her in our special way.

_I want ta show ya somethin', Darlin. I know that you ain't gonna like it, but these are things that we need to be thinkin' about now. We ain't got much time to be puttin' nothin' off anymore._

_Like what, Jasper? I know how you want to buy us a new car, but I really don't see the need in it._

_Well, I believe there is a need, Darlin'. We need a safer car for both you and baby ta be ridin' in. Not to mention could you really imagine draggin' an infant carrier in and outta that big behemoth of a truck every time we go somewhere?_ I questioned.

_Well, I guess that would get to be too much._

_Not to mention where in the world we put a stroller at in that thing?_ I asked grinning because I knew I had her now.

_A stroller? Damn, I guess we are going need to buy a crap load of stuff for this kid, huh?_ She asked.

_Yes, we are Darlin'. I know that you hate the idea of spendin' money, but its gotta be done._

_Hey that reminds me, I need to talk to Aaron for a minute._ She said mentally before yelling. "Aaron, could you please come here for a minute?"

Aaron knocked on our door before he entered, and as he came to sit next to Bella she said.

"Tá brón orm chun bac ort, ach is gá dom a labhairt leis an aturnae de do chuid, Mr Cohen, más cuimhin liom i gceart. Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil gá le mo ciste iontaobhais a athrú i mo ainm anois, ach is dóigh leat go bhféadfadh sé cabhrú liom réiteach eastát Charlie's chomh maith? " ("I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to that attorney of yours, Mr. Cohen, if I remember correctly. I know that my trust fund needs to be changed into my name now, but do you think he could help me settle Charlie's estate as well?")

"Sea, beidh an tUasal Cohen in ann déileáil leis an dá cheann de na nithe ar do shon láithreach. Tá sé suite i Seattle, agus níl ansin ach glaoch gutháin ar shiúl. raibh mé in ann teacht air anseo maidin amárach más rud é go bhfuil áthas orainn tú féin agus do maité, mo Heir. ("Yes, Mr. Cohen will be able to handle both of these matters for you immediately. He is located in Seattle and is only a phone call away. I could have him come here tomorrow morning if that is pleasing to you and your mate, my Heir.") Aaron said.

"Sounds mór, go raibh maith agat as, cuidiú liom seanathair," ("Sounds great, thanks for helping me, Grandfather,") Bella beamed at him.

"Fadhb ar bith, mo Uí Dhrisceoil," ("No problem, my Heir,") Aaron gushed proudly. Then stood up and left our room as we got back to our laptops.

Thank God, Bella is now able to do two things at once, because as she talked with Aaron she translated her questions to me mentally. I would have gone fuckin' nuts otherwise if she hadn't done that.

_If we are going to be spending money I want to be able to at least contribute something. I think that Charlie's 401K, the house, and his life insurance money ought to go to him don't you? _She asked me.

_Ya that sounds reasonable, although I doubt your daddy is gonna take it. _

_You must not know us Swan's very well, Mr. Whitlock. We don't do charity very well at all. It won't come easily to either of us to live off of our mates, _she stated in matter of fact tone.

I dropped the subject of money knowing that that was a fight for another day altogether. She'd come around to my way of thinking sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be sooner.

I started going through the Babies R Us website, and looking at everything that we were going to need. I was hoping that Bella was going to be breastfeeding, I remembered enough about babies to know that it was best for not only them but for their mommas too. So I thought that we wouldn't need a hell of a lot of bottles or anything, but that was only the beginning of the things that we needed to buy. Then there was the problem of where do we keep the baby after it's born, where to store all of this shit once you buy it, and how the hell are we gonna be able to do all of this alone?

_I thought you told me we were going to be taking this one day at a time, Jasper_? Bella questioned me looking a lil more scared than I wanted her to.

_We are Darlin', I just got ahead of myself that's all_. I said trying to cover my ass with my fiancée.

Who knew that such a lil thing like her could put me, the Major, in my place? She was laughing at my thoughts as we heard someone approaching our door. I could tell it was Char from her footsteps and scent, but also knew that she was carrying something in her hands as she came to our door.

Bella put her shield around me as I made my way toward the door to help Char as she brought Bella's dinner in on a tray. I noticed that her blue bottle of pills was on the tray with a couple of smaller dishes of human food, as well her Marva, and a small note from someone.

Bella took her laptop and placed it on the nightstand, and Char set the tray on Bella's blanket covered lap. Char was projecting love for the both of us and a shit load of humor.

"Peter sent you a note. I hope that you don't mind me bringing it up here with your dinner," Charlotte said.

"No, we're all good. Thanks for helping Esme out with the cooking schedule. I feel bad that everyone has to do extra things for me," Bella said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Are you kiddin' me? I've been watchin' Bobby Flay for years. Of course Peter doesn't know that I think he is sexy as hell, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Char joked with Bella while wiggling her eyebrows just like Emmett and Peter both do when they are thinking about someone they think is hot.

Bella just laughed as she took another one of those pills with her Marva, and after a few short minutes she began to eat everything that was on her tray. As she went to eat something green that jiggled a lot, she opened her note from Peter. I knew that whatever he was up to it wasn't gonna be good.

She read the note out loud.

"Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock,

You are both invited to the first ever Cullen / Whitlock Family Night.

*Clothing is optional*

Meet your family in the living room no later than 7pm.

Snacks and party to follow.

RSVP: by yelling 'Hell Yeah' NOW!"

We looked at each other, shrugged, and yelled "Hell Yeah," at the same time. We could hear the others laughing their asses off at Peter's antics, but I knew he was trying to make Bella feel better. He treated her like he was her big brother, from the moment they met. And I couldn't have been happier about that.

After she ate, Bella finished another week's worth of homework without any troubles. If she kept this up she'd be done with her high school assignments before Halloween, and I couldn't wait to get another thing checked off of her to do list. She'd been handling everything up until today like a pro, and I didn't want anything else added to that list.

I carried her downstairs and she took up her normal place on my lap. We were the only ones in the living room waiting on everyone else. She'd brought the invitation down with her, as she'd been hoping it was kind of a 'get out of jail free' card.

We could hear the others in the kitchen, but she made a point of pointing out that it said 'living room' to me as the others filed in. Everyone took their seats, with the exception of Charlie, as Peter came walking into the living room to stand near Edward's piano, wearing the stupidest cape and top hat that I'd ever seen.

"I'm glad that everyone has found time in their busy schedules to attend the first ever Cullen / Whitlock Family Night. For tonight's entertainment there will be a small side show along with Karaoke," Peter said while taking a bow. Everyone, including Bella and I, clapped at his behavior. "Our first performer of the night is the 'late' Mr. Charlie Swan."

Charlie walked up behind Peter wearing a blonde wig, and holey jeans. He didn't look anything like the man the people of Forks were missing tonight. He bowed to all of us, but winked at both Bella and Kate as he took a seat in front of Edward's piano. Peter made his way to the sound system, and hit play on the stereo.

As the music started to play, Charlie started acting like he was really playing the piano, to Billy Joel's _Only the Good Die Young_. Charlie started hamming it up for the room, and we all lost it. He was bobbing his body up on down the seat, shaking his head back and forth, and I almost fell of the couch with Bella still in my lap when he stood and kicked the piano bench out from underneath him when the beat got to him. Every once in while he and Bella's eyes would lock together, and he'd wink at her again. Especially when the words 'I'd rather laugh with the sinners, than cry with the saints' would play. Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Char, Alice, Esme, Rose, and Bella all started whooping and hollering at him as the song ended.

Bella's emotions were starting to soar at the antics of both Peter and Charlie. I was so proud of my family at the moment I could have jumped up and down like a school boy, just like the girls were doing.

Once the song finished, Charlie, who was still standing after knocking Edwards's piano bench over, bowed gracefully to the loud room of his worshipers. He then walked up to Bella and hugged her tightly before making his way over to Kate.

"I would like to thank Mr. Joel for taking the time come to visit us tonight. But now we have another special performance from Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his band of Misfits."

Carlisle, Edward, Marcus, and Emmett all come to stand on the platform by the piano. Carlisle was holding an everyday broom in his hands like it was microphone, as an old Styx song '_To Much Time on My Hands'_ started playing through the speakers.

As the song played I noticed how Esme's lust skyrocketed, as Carlisle swayed his hips back in forth holding the broom in front of him. Esme was squealing like a groupie as she stared star struck at her husband. I didn't know what was funnier at the time the way 'our dad' was acting, or Esme losing it for her mate in front of us.

Edward, Marcus, and Emmett were dancing in time to the music behind Carlisle, until the chorus played. Then they would group behind Carlisle, clapping their hands in time with the music when the song did. I was losing it big time. I'd not had this much fun in forever, and it felt wonderful to lose myself and forget all of our problems for a while. Bella was just as awe struck as I was.

I shot Peter a taste of Bella's and my emotions as he stood by the foyer entrance watching the show. He whipped his head around as he felt our combined joy and his face broke out in the biggest shit eatin' grin ever.

As the song was ending I noticed that Aaron stood up and made his way towards Peter. I will NEVER figure how Peter got, Aaron 'Lil Fucker' Bayne, to get in on this show but the fucker did! I knew that my mouth was hanging open and I knew that the shock was written all over my face as Carlisle and his Misfits made their way to their mates.

"I'd like to thank Styx for their travels to the wettest part of the country for tonight's show. With no further ado, I'm proud to introduce each of you to Mr. Bayne." I noticed that people clapping the hardest for Aaron were Irina and Tanya as Foreigner's _Hot Blooded_ started to play.

Peter walked up to stand next to me and whispered in my ear, "I thought I'd give the single Denali girls a thrill." I lost it, and Aaron was really put his all into singing his song. Irina and Tanya moved closer to the stairs and started dancing together as Aaron sang his song. Though I could tell from Aaron emotions that he was most definitely not interested in either one of them.

I also knew he was only doing this show for his Granddaughter. To make her feel better after the day that she'd had. My estimation of the Lil Fucker went up a lil bit at that thought. He really was putting on a good show for all of us, and I couldn't help but laugh when Bella yelled at the top of her lungs for him as his song ended. It was great to finally see Aaron breaking out of his tightly fitted box and open up a lil for Bella if no one else.

"That concludes our Special Guests for the evening, but stick around and take a turn with Karaoke," Peter said as he bowed to the crowd in the living room. Everyone retook their seats, and Peter was passing around a book that held the CD's to our karaoke machine. That thing hadn't been used in years, and I'd even forgotten that we'd bought it when they first came out. How Peter knew about was beyond me. I was just glad that my girl was feeling better.

_You know, I've been trying for a month to get back at Edward for that crack he made, when Dad and Kate first got together,_ she said to me. I was trying not to give anything away as I nodded my head in her direction. _What are the chances that he and Emmett feel they might owe me something?_

_I know that Edward is still feeling guilty about the other night when he found out about the baby, and Emmett is good to go if you dare him too, why?_

_I've got an idea. _She says as the humor I feel from her goes through the fuckin' roof.

"I have a thought. I was wondering if I could get a couple of the Misfits to sing a karaoke song for me?" Bella asked acting all shy and nervous.

"Which ones, Isabella?" Marcus asked, looking at her curiously.

"Umm … Edward and Emmett. I thought of the perfect song that I'd like to hear them sing together." She said the while acting sad and looking at the floor, ringing her hands, but feeling nothing but smugness at the moment.

_Just play along with me Jasper, please,_ she begged me mentally. I knew that whatever she was trying to pull, it was going to be epic, so I just sent both Edward and Emmett her hopefulness.

"Sure, lil sis, I'm up for whatever you want me to sing," Emmett boomed, out trying to make her feel better.

"As am I, Bella. You choose the song and we'll sing it together," Edward said, knowing he was still trying to make up for the foot in his mouth from the other night.

Bella walked up to the machine and plugged in the correct song code, as Emmett and Edward both took their spots in front of the prospective microphones.

Both of the guys were looking back and forth between each other as Bella came to stand behind me. Her apprehension was palpable, but I knew that her determination was stronger.

_What have you done?_ I asked her.

_I'm getting them back, and I'm just taking a defensive stance before the shit hits the fan._

_OH fuck, no, Bella, you're planning on pissing off two vampires are you nuts?_ I joked with her.

_Yep._

Then the song started to play and everyone and I do mean everyone, but Emmett and Edward both, fell to the ground laughing there asses fuckin' off. I swear at that point I thought Peter and Carlisle both were going to shit their pants.

The beat played as my two brothers shot death glares at my mate who was laughing her head off behind me.

Edward: _They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow_

Emmett: _Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

Emmett: _Babe_

Together: _I got you babe I got you babe_

Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows to beat the band at Edward as he sang his part. And Edward was ready to crawl under the table as sang his part. It didn't escape my attention that Eddieboy got the girlie parts of the song.

Edward: _They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

Emmett: _I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got _

_Babe_

Together: _I got you babe I got you babe_

If I was human I would've peed my pants by now, that ain't a fuckin' doubt in my mind about that shit. This was the best gag anyone had ever pulled over on any family member in this house hands down! Bella was going to be the bomb of pranks, and I now knew that her and Emmett were going to be friends for eternity.

Emmett: I _got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring_  
Edward: _And when I'm sad, you're a clown_  
_And if I get scared, you're always around_  
_So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

Edward even moved his hands around at this point, acting like he was throw his hair back, just like Cher used to do.

Emmett:_Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_Babe _

Emmett held his hand out to take Edward's, and Em kissed the back of his hand quite gently as Edward swatted at him with his other hand.

Together:_I got you babe I got you babe_Emmett: _I got you to hold my hand_  
Edward: _I got you to understand_  
Emmett: _I got you to walk with me_  
Edward: _I got you to talk with me_

Emmett: _I got you to kiss goodnight_

I thought that Edward's eyes were going to bug outta his head when Emmett went to kiss him on the lips at this point. Edward to a step back from the microphone and shook his head in Emmett's direction.

Edward: _I got you to hold me tight_  
Emmett: _I got you, I won't let go_  
Edward: _I got you to love me so_

Together:_I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

As the song finished everyone was whooping and yelling again. But this time Peter and I took hold of each other's hands and started recreating the scene that we'd just witnessed. That is only after we made sure that someone had videotaped this whole night. Though I'd never forget it, I wanted proof that this shit had really gone down. And you never knew in this family when you might need blackmail material.

Yeah, Bella and I might have a lot of shit going on right now, but we have a family that was willing and able to get our backs, no matter what, and that was something that I felt completely blessed about…

**A/N: Well, please let me know what you thought about the chappie…**

**To those who've reviewed, Thank You! I love those, and they keep me writing. To those who've added THaTH to your Favorites or Alerts, Kudos! **

**Hugs~Izzy**


	24. Caught Red Handed

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K … My Beta …You are Wonderful! Thanks for all of your hard work. Oh yeah, Peter wants to give you a foot massage now! Lucky You! LOL Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Yeah, Bella and I might have a lot of shit going on right now, but we have a family that was willing and able to get our backs no matter what, and that was something that I felt completely blessed about…_

**Chapter 24**

**Caught Red Handed…**

**(BPOV)**

I could hear the rain as it hit our bedroom windows, and the wind whipping through the trees. But what I was enjoying most was the feel of the man that was lying next to me on our bed. I could very plainly feel his manhood as it was poking me in my stomach, but that is just something that neither one of us could be thinking about while we waited for the damn ultrasound machines to finally arrive. Today is the day that it should get here. I'm not sure how I feel about all of this yet. I do know that I love my mate unconditionally, and that I also am starting to love the little one that we are going to be having.

I moved my hand and ran it over the most handsome face in the world. His eyes were closed and I could clearly see the darkening circles that were forming under his eyes.

_You need to go for a hunt this morning_, I told him.

_Emmett and Edward are draggin' me with 'em, whether I want ta go or not_, Jasper said sadly. I knew that it was bad enough with us having to be apart, but Jasper was kind of now also stuck to a smaller hunting range. My shield wasn't able to go further than a few miles. I felt bad for Jasper once we know everything is alright with me and the baby, maybe we can go out further for a hunt, just the two of us alone. Jasper could feel my sadness and he mused, _I won't be gone long, Sugar._

After Jasper and I laid there for a little while I tried to wake up, we heard his brothers come closer to our door. I was dressed in a simple nightgown and no underwear, but I was under our blanket so I didn't feel exposed when the boys came in.

"Did you enjoy last night, Sis?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward while we talked.

I was having a shitload of trouble holding in both my laughter and my smile. I knew that Edward was not happy with the trick that I'd played on him last night, but I had to get him back for the Charlie and Kate mating comment. He should have expected nothing less of me, damn it!

"I had an absolute ball. You two made such a nice looking couple singing together that I'm sure your YouTube debut today, will be the biggest hit on the net since, '**I'm Gonna Kick His Ask**.'" I tried to hold in my laughter, but when Jasper snorted at my behavior, I lost all control of my silliness. I couldn't help the giggles that were escaping my lips.

"We'll have him in back in no time, little Sis, you just take it easy and we'll be back soon," Emmett said, trying to make it easier on the both of us for Jasper to leave me.

"Yes. We will have him back shortly, but please, don't put that video from last night on YouTube. I do have a reputation to uphold," Edward griped, but to lost it and started to laugh at how funny the whole thing really was.

_I'll be back soon, and I love you,_ Jasper said. He softly kissed my lips before he threw on a shirt and left with his brothers.

My JTS (Jasper Tracking System) was on heightened alert as I sensed him leaving the house. I knew that he wasn't going far, but I still hated that he had to leave for a while. In the meantime, I had a big meeting with that lawyer my Grandfather knows today and I needed to be ready. I wasn't sure what time this guy was showing up, but I wanted to look nice when he did finally arrive.

I got up and padded off into the bathroom. As I passed my desk, I loaded my iPod onto its base, and started listening to my favorite playlist, loudly, as I got everything ready before I took my shower. I brushed my hair and then my teeth, and started the water in the shower. As the water heated up I walked back into my bedroom and into the closet.

I found a nice looking outfit hanging in there, one that I haven't worn before and went to my underwear drawer to find a matching bra and panty set. As I was dancing to the music that was playing and running my hands through the drawer, I came across something else all together and wondered if I could do this in a house full of vamps and elves. With the music blaring and the water running, I thought. _What the hell, why not? I could use some stress relief._

I knew that Jasper was about 5 miles from the house and that he wasn't nearly done with his breakfast yet, so I was sure I had time. I lifted my nightgown off my body and lay down in the center of our bed. I knew that no one could see in through the windows of our room, but I still got under the covers.

My hands were working my exposed breasts as I started making good use out of Rosalie's birthday present to me. I never knew what a vibrator could do for a girl, but I was really starting to enjoy myself. As my BOB started making me feel unbelievable pleasure, I closed my eyes and was lost in the sensations that were coursing through my body. I never inserted the long plastic end into myself. I knew that Carlisle had said that intercourse was out of the question until after the ultrasound. But the vibrations were causing me to lose control, and I was so lost in the feelings that I didn't notice that my covers had slipped off of my sweat covered flesh until I started becoming colder.

My left hand left my breast and tried to reach for the blanket, as my body was coming closer to that heavenly edge. When I couldn't find my blanket, I stopped my new best friend, and sat up a little to pull the covers back up and over me. That was, until I saw who was holding the blanket in one hand and his extremely hard cock in the other.

He was standing at the end of bed, completely naked, with an expression of pure unadulterated lust written all over his face. I wasn't sure what I was feeling most at the moment, but the sight of my mate stroking himself in front of me was an incredible turn on, for some reason.

_Jasper ...,_ I squeaked. I was both ashamed and shocked at getting caught red handed, with my hand in the cookie jar so to speak, as I tried to hide myself from my mate. I was closing my legs and trying to get off of the bed.

_Finish, Isabella. Finish what you were doin', my mate._ Jasper said, spitting out the words. He sounded pissed at me, and there was no way in hell that I was going to be doing this in front of him EVER!

_I'll just take my shower now, Jasper. Please don't be mad at me._ I pleaded, as I felt the shameful tears start to stream down my face.

_I SAID FINISH! NOW, DO AS YOU WERE TOLD!_ Jasper yelled at me mentally. I was so shocked at his turn of moods that I wondered if I shouldn't just do what he was demanding of me. _Lie back down on OUR bed, open your legs wide so that I see all of you, and use your new toy to pleasure yourself while I watch you from over here. FINISH NOW!_ Jasper demanded, his right hand never leaving his throbbing cock.

I started to protest and get up and off of the bed. The moment that I decided to move Jasper was in front of me blocking my exit toward the bathroom. He took his left hand and gently but firmly pressed my right shoulder back onto the mattress. His hand left my shoulder and he grabbed my vibrator and handed it to me, only after turning it back on. _I am not fuckin' around right now, Isabella. DO IT NOW! I WANT TO WATCH YOU FINISH WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED!_ To prove his point he pumped himself faster as my eyes watched his every move.

_Ja … sspp …err! You can't expect me to do that in front of you, please, let's just forget about this and let me take a shower._ I begged, knowing damn good and well that he was never going to let me leave our bed until I masturbated in front of him.

_Go ahead, my lil elf, and let me watch you as you please yourself. You can and will do this. _

_But …_

Jasper cut me off by saying, _"Now, Isabella, I'm waitin'."_

I reluctantly grabbed my new buddy and placed him on my still throbbing nub. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that Jasper was in the room, but that was impossible.

_Open your eyes, Isabella. I want to watch you, as you watch me._

_Jasper, I can't do this if you're watching me..._

_Yes, you can and you WILL, NOW! _FOCUS,_ MY LIL ELF, _FOCUS_!_

I wanted three things at once. One, I wanted to run for the bathroom to hide like the coward I am. Two, I wanted to watch Jasper as he rubbed himself off. And Three, I wanted to get myself off. I needed to feel my release like I'd never felt it before. That probably had something to do with Jasper's gift and his lust hitting me with, like a brick wall.

_That's right, my mate. Spread your legs further apart, and let your mate see you completely, Isabella. _

I did as my mate asked. I was now spread as far as my legs would go. Jasper's response to this was to send me a lot more lust, pleasure, and ecstasy. I was getting closer to my rapture, and I could feel Jasper's satisfaction at the scene he was watching with both wide eyes wide open and fully dilated.

_That's right, please yourself for me. That's right_. Jasper bent over the top of me and I could feel his release was close, just as impending as mine was. He grunted out my name as he cast his spilt seed onto my bare front. I was so close, but unable to finish. I thought for a second about faking it, that's when Jasper's orgasmic haze left him and he said.

_I will feel it if you do fake it, Isabella. I am an empath, never forget that. I will be very disappointed in you, Darlin', if you ever try to fool me in such a way. Do you understand me? NOW FINISH. I want to watch and feel you as you are gratifying yourself._

After trying for some time, I still was unable to do as my mate commanded me too. I just couldn't. I was becoming increasingly frustrated and completely spent. Jasper took pity on me as I was about to finally give up.

He removed my BOB from my shaking hands and placed it on the bed to the side of my head, while his other hand reached my mound and starting rubbing my swollen folds gently.

_I should be cruel to you, and make you go all day without your release. But you are too precious to me to allow such spite to befoul my mate._ Jasper stated, as his mouth made its way down towards my sex. I knew what was going to happen next, and I was so grateful at this moment that I could have cried if I wasn't so impassioned for my mate and my orgasm.

Jasper's eyes and mine never left each other's, and I knew that it would not take much for me to lose myself with my Jasper's help.

_You taste so good, my mate… I was unable to feed as I wanted this mornin' on my hunt, but I think I'm enjoyin' your taste much better than the deer I found earlier_. I was never as appreciative of our Resolute connection as I was at this moment. Jasper could send all his dirty thoughts to me, never missing a beat while working on my passions. My thoughts made Jasper laugh slightly and the vibrations from his gesture sent me flying. I finally came, and I came hard on my mate's tongue.

As I moaned his name, he grunted and licked everything that my body had released to offer him. Jasper never stopped his ministrations, not until I was completely spent under him. As he removed himself from between my legs, he gave my very sensitive bundle of nerves one finally rough lick. My hips jerked and Jasper laughed at me.

He was still bending over me, looking down as I was laid out on our bed in front of him as he said,

_I go out for a quick hunt. I am gone no more than ten minutes; I am no more than four miles from this very room, and from this bed. I am riddled with guilt, over leavin' my pregnant and sleepy mate to take care of _my_ own needs. When I feel a huge jolt of lust coming off said mate, as I am takin' down my second kill of the day, and I return home instantly to find you writhin' under our covers, pleasin' yourself without me. Will you ever do this again without me here, Bella?_

_No, Jasper. I'm sorry that I made you upset with me, I just never thought it comple_.. Jasper cut off my apology.

_Don't be sorry, Bella. I enjoyed watchin' you, when you didn't know I was watchin', Darlin'. But this..._ Jasper stopped talking and palmed my swollen throbbing sex with his hand _is mine. Do you understand me? I do not want you pleasin' yourself without me either here watchin' you, or knowin' about it. Who does this belong to, my mate?_

_You, Jasper, it's yours,_ I said, looking him fully in the eyes.

_Good answer. Now, let's go and get you cleaned up before your appointment,_ Jasper said, as he rose up and off of our bed, and he reached my hand and helped me.

My knees were a little wobbly, and I knew that it was from the rush that Jasper had just given me. His gently laughed at me again, and helped me get ready for the day. After our shared shower, I started worrying about Jasper.

_Are you sure you got enough 'breakfast' this morning?_

_Yeah, I'll be fine for a few days at least_, my mate replied, as he carried me into the kitchen.

Rose, Alice, Char, the Denali ladies, and Ashling were all crowded around the dining room while Esme was cooking my breakfast. They stopped talking and giggling as Jas and I came into the kitchen. All of their eyes and emotions were holding a knowing and humorous flair this morning.

_Ok, maybe I wasn't as discreet as I'd wanted to be_, I said to Jasper with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

_I guess not, Sug, but at least we are both in much better moods_, Jas joked with me, while I rolled my eyes at everyone.

"Where are the rest of the guys at? I'd like to thank them for the entertainment last night," I asked Esme as I popped my morning vitamin.

"They are all out looking at something in the garage. I'm sure it might have something to with something that was delivered really early this morning. Eat your breakfast before you go investigating Bella, you'll need all the energy you can get." Esme laughed while her eyes went back and forth between Jasper and I. I couldn't hold in my laughter at the situation that I'd put myself in, but I was now feeling like a completely different person this morning. I couldn't have cared less that everyone was finding my misfortune a laughing fest.

I was eating a small cup of cottage cheese (which made me laugh), a whole wheat bagel with cream cheese, two glasses of Marva, and a small bowl of mixed fruits. I was happy that Carlisle and Aaron had come up with way that made eating human food enjoyable for me again with these pills. I'd missed my breakfasts after my Arising.

Everyone's heads moved to look out towards the front of the house as the sounds of a large truck started making its way toward the mansion. Everyone but Jasper seemed surprised that someone was coming to see us.

The guys must have decided that this was a great time to come inside from the garage, because they all filed in, _some of them_ were wiggling their eyebrows at me. I walked up to the two assholes in question and smacked them on the back of their heads, as the UPS truck pulled up to the front of the house.

"Cut it out, you two," I said sternly towards Peter and Emmett. They both just laughed at me, as I made my way to Charlie. He was the only one I was worried about with the bloodlust in the house at the moment; my worries were not warranted as Carlisle went to the front door followed by Esme. As a very nice looking man wearing his completely brown uniform started pulling package after package out of the back of his truck. Everyone was gathering in the living room waiting to see what was being delivered. The delivery guy had a hard time lifting the boxes so he had to use a dolly.

Carlisle signed for everything, and they left the boxes there in the foyer before Carlisle and Esme took a seat on their leather chair. Carlisle was pushing Esme's hair behind her ear, and I loved watching these two people who were so in love with each other.

"So what is that stuff?" I asked as I pointed to the eight boxes still sitting in the foyer by the front doors. I could hear the UPS guy as he made his way back out to the main street, and then turn onto the main highway.

"That would be the new 4-D ultrasound machine I ordered, plus the fetal Doppler. I'd like to do those tests as soon as possible," Carlisle said, still staring dreamy eyed at his wife.

That's when Peter, who was emanating nothing but a shit load of mischief, broke in.

"Isn't there somethin' else that you're forgettin' to show your mate there, Jasper?" Peter said, looking at me and then Jasper, with amusement and smugness rolling off of him.

"Yeah, there is one more thin', Darlin'. It's out back why don't ya go for a walk with me, while the others make themselves scarce," Jasper said, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.

"My Heir, Mr. Cohen will be in about an hour. I just thought I ought to inform you. Also Ashling would like you to look over some things that have piling up for you," Aaron added, while walking out the front doors, and towards the woods.

As Jasper and I were making our way out to the garage Carlisle stopped us and said, "Bella and Jasper, can we do those tests today?"

"You read up on it and get it set up, and we'll do that when we get done with the lawyer, if that's alright with you?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful, my daughter. Now, go and see what your mate has now bought for you," Carlisle said. He was looking at Jasper but feeling nothing absurdity towards him.

That's when it hit me. He'd really gone and bought me a new vehicle. I was shaking my head as he walked us to the pole barn with me in his arms, and wondering I was how in the world I was ever going to pay Jasper back for this.

As Jasper opened the doors and set me down on my feet. All I could see what MY truck in front of us.

_That's now MY truck, and this one is now yours, Darlin'_, Jasper said, pointing his hands towards beautiful shiny silver SUV / Minivan looking type of a car. I couldn't talk 'Car and Driver', but I knew that the emblem on the front was the marking of an Audi.

"It's an Audi Q5, Premium Plus edition. It's called a crossover. Half SUV, half mini-van it has all of the bells and whistles on it, Sugar, and it is top rated in safety as well," Jasper said, while I ran my fingers over the new silver paint of the car.

Jasper held the driver's door open for me as I climbed into it, the new car smell hit me, and I loved the car instantly, but Jas would never know that. I was trying to play the part of a pissed off mate at the moment.

"You expect me to drive this thing? I don't think so Jasper. You know that I hate it when you do shit like this, but you're just like everyone else. Thinks that I'm just supposed to let you buy me things that I didn't earn?" I griped.

Jasper was in the passenger's seat, looking rather self-righteous at the moment, so I reached over and grabbed his face in between my hands and said.

"You listen to me, Mr. Whitlock. I didn't need or want a new car, but thank you for thinking of me. I know that you only have my best interests at heart, and I'm humbled by your gift," I said, then kissed him soundly, as I heard the garage door open in front of the car.

"Didn't you two get enough of each other earlier? God, I wish Char and I were still newly mated. Now those were the days," Peter said as he looked off into the distance with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I couldn't get enough of him if my life depended on it," I joked as I blew the horn of my new car at Peter. I actually made him jump a little, and with him being a vampire, that's saying something.

Jasper's laughter filled the car as Peter shot me a warning glare, which made me start laughing as well. "Fuckin' elves," Peter muttered under his breath as he walked back towards the house.

Jas and I took a ride around town, and returned home in no time at all. I was really falling in love with this car, and I knew that Jasper could feel that, but I could have completely given a shit at that moment. As we pulled into the pole barn, I notice that there were two unknown cars parked out on the side of the house, and I was wondering who they belonged to as Jasper and I made our way into the house.

_One of them belongs to my guy, Bella. I wanted him here just in case you're Granddad tried to pull somethin' with these papers. I know that Aaron is changin', but that doesn't mean that he didn't add somethin' to these papers in the past. My guy, Jenks, has had a copy of this trust fund for about a week now and Carlisle, Edward, and Peter have all had law classes over the years in different colleges. I figured the more people that could look them over the better, Sug. I hope that you don't mind that I'm tryin' to help ya_.

_I understand that, and I am grateful for that help. This is kind of a big deal, huh? I never really thought it would be more than a couple of signatures and wait for the checks to arrive,_ I said from within his arms, with a shrug of my shoulders.

Jasper laughed at my naïveté, though it was kind of warranted. Then he said as he stopped laughing_, I know that you are new to all of this, but sometimes that's what a mate's supposed to do, Darlin'. I only want you to be happy and healthy. That's more than I can ask outta this life. That and, oh yeah, I'm also gettin' a sugar mama outta the deal too. _

_You know me, baby! Mama Moneybags … Hey, you know what? _I_ bet that I can buy _you_ a_ _new_ _car now. That ought to be fun._ I thought that Jasper was going to drop me for a second. I was guessing from his shocked emotions that my words had caught him off guard. Now_ I_ was laughing at _him_ mentally as we walked in through the back doors of the mansion, and straight into the dining room.

The table was filed with Carlisle, Edward, Peter, Aaron, and two men that I hadn't met yet. One of the guys, I guess he was an attorney. He was a short man with white hair, though he didn't look to be that old. He was sweating profusely and he looked at my Jasper with nothing but fear and respect as Jasper pulled the table's head chair out for me to sit in. Sweaty guy, as I dubbed him, was ringing his hands and trying to talk, but failed as he nodded his head in Jasper's and my direction.

The other attorney was about thirty five or so, and just as handsome as handsome could be. I could tell just by looking at him that wasn't a human lawyer, and that he was most likely another elf like Aaron and me. His emotions were putting off nothing but contempt towards the vampires in the room, and awe and a hell of a lot of lust, when his eyes finally met my own.

Jasper was having a hell of time keeping the Major in a box, but we'd talked about how the Major is part of who he is, and if it wasn't for the Major, he wouldn't be the man that he is today. I understood that, but damn it, I just don't know how to act when he is Major mode.

_You could always tempt him with your scent and your body. That might work,_ Jasper thought to me as he was trying like hell to stay in control. I just rolled my eyes in his direction. Then I tried to pay attention to what everyone else was saying.

"Miss Swan, I am honored to finally met the El .. Heir," the elf lawyer said. I knew his name was Mr. Cohen, but that was it. I also saw how he was trying to NOT to say the 'Elfin Heir' with the human in the room, "My name is Morann Cohen, my lady. I will be representing your Grandfather's interests in today's meeting, as well as yours. I have here in front of you a copy of the original trust fund that was set up for you in 1986, by one Mr. Aaron Rainer Bayne. I would like you to look over these documents and tell me if you are ready to proceed to the next phase of today's meeting?"

The other, rather nervous looking, man looked up at me at this point and with a shaking hand he reached out and said, "Miss Swan, I am representing the Cullen family, as well as yourself today. My name is Jason Jenks, I have been representing the Cullens for many years now, and I am so happy that Mr. Whitlock has finally found his partner." As he shook my hand, he went on to say, "I have read the trust fund documents and can find no ill will or unwanted stipulations within them. I believe that we are ready to proceed in today's meeting."

I looked over at Carlisle, Edward, and Peter they all nodded their heads and I asked Jasper.

_What do you think? Should we be alright with this?_

_Yeah, go on ahead. If Jenks, and everyone else thinks you're good to go then trust me, you are good to go._

"You may precede, Misters Cohen and Jenks," I said, trying like hell to sound like I knew what in the hell I was talking about.

_You sound like a true princess, Sug. That should make your ol' Granddaddy happy_. Jasper's accent sounded a lot thicker than it had a minute ago, and caused my panties to become wetter than ever. Jasper's eye dilated and his nose flared, but I was worried about the other men in the room at this point.

"Miss Swan, as you can see there will be a transfer from your locked trust fund account into four smaller accounts with their start date being set for today Friday, October 8th, 2004. These accounts were not set up by my office, but the firm of Mr. Jenks. Each account will start off with each amount shown here, here, here, and here, respectively," Morann said, as he pointed to a new set of papers that where now in front of me.

_OSM, holy mother of God…, _that was the extent of my vocabulary as was able to think, as I looked down and saw the numbers shown in front of me. Once upon a time not so very long ago, I sat in the living room and thought I'd had a reasonable guess as to the amount of money that was than being held in trust for me. The numbers that I'd come up with were about two zeros off.

_Holy fuckin' shit! Bella, you are loaded, Baby! Do you know that?_ Jasper asked me, while I tried with everything in me _not_ to pass out. Passing out didn't seem like the kind of thing someone with this kind of money would ever be caught doing.

All Peter did was whistle through his teeth, Edward was shocked, but it was Carlisle and Aaron that were the only two handling the situation with any tact. I was gasping and spurting as I looked at the different accounts and adding the sum total up in just my head. Close to thirty seven million dollars were being transferred into my name by the end of the day.

Renee's trust was close to thirty two million and mine was the remaining part of it.

Compound interest is a hell of thing when you see what two hundred and fifty thousand can turn into. I was amazed.

"You have three accounts over seas. One is in the British Virgin Islands (BVI), and the other two are held in Switzerland. Those three accounts will hold the bulk of you moneys, and we were able to set up a sweep account with a national bank here in the States for you. You will need an accounting firm, and I have two different recommendations for you here as well. Your United States account will never be allowed to be fewer than two hundred thousand dollars at any given point. If it were to hit that mark, an instant deposit from one of your other accounts will be swept, so that you are fully covered at any moment. For bigger purchases over that amount, until you're accounting firm is in place, please, feel free to call my office at any point and I will authorize any transactions. I have your security codes and passwords here for you, as well as the cards needed on each personal account. Your US account will be started with three quarters of a million dollars. I hope that is to your preferences, Miss Swan."

Is this guy for real? Is that to my liking? Are you fucking kidding me? That is more than Charlie made in his whole life put together over forty three-years! OSM, what the hell am I going to say to this Jenks now?

_Tell him that these arrangements meet your satisfaction, and don't forget to ask him about the Charlie shit you wanted to know a few days ago_, Jasper helped me to not look like a fool.

"Yes, everything seems to be in place, and I appreciate your attention to detail, Mr. Jenks."

_Holy shit, you're taken to this fucked up shit like a duck to water, Sug._ Jasper said mind-to-mind. He was ready to fall out of his chair at any minute. I signed a few papers, and was handed several business cards as the lawyers made their way towards the foyer.

"Mr. Jenks, have you looked into the arrangements for my late father's estate yet?"

"Yes, ma'am, I have. Those papers and others have been placed with everything else on the table. I hope to hear from you soon. Mr. Whitlock, if you need me for anything else, just know that I'm only a phone call away," Jenks said, as he almost ran out to his car.

"Good day to you, My Heir," Mr. Cohen bowed towards me, as he made his way to his car.

I took a seat in the living room just trying to process everything that I'd just learnt, again. Why I always end up in here when I'm lost, I have no idea, but Lord knows that I'm here, again.

"Bella, I hope that you don't mind, but I thought that you might like to know that Alice has many visions of the stock market. Is it ok with you, if we try to invest some of your new money so that you can double it within a year or so?" Edward asked me.

_Double it? What the hell do I want or need to double it for?_ I thought.

_You're gonna have to send a kid to college, and that takes money,_ Jasper laughed at me mentally.

"That sounds like a plan. Hey can you guys do that with some of Charlie's 401K moneys too?"

"I'm sure that Alice would love to help you both out with Bella. She loves seeing how fast her visions can cause our moneys to triple so she can go shopping more." Everyone laughed at that. Alice _would_ love anything that led to shopping.

I made out a check for the starting amount of my trust fund, and asked Edward to have the profits deposited into the BVI account as they came in. Jasper was feeling very proud at the moment, and I was just having troubles making complete sentences.

"Bella, would you like to do that ultrasound now? I looked everything over, and it shouldn't take that long to do," Carlisle asked.

"Sure, why not," I said, as Jasper carried me up to the Carlisle's office on the second floor…

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews they are wonderful and help me keep writing. To those who have added THaTH to your favorites or alerts, thank you too! **

**Google; ****Compound Interest Calculator (I choose the first one); Type in 250,000/ 0 additional / 43 years / 12% interest/ times annually 1, and the answer is $32,682,478.45. Do the same thing but with 18 years and you get $1,922,491.45. Add a lil over 2.54 million to that amount once combined and you get damn close to Thirty Seven million dollars. Almost makes you think about adding more to your 401K's, huh? LOL **

**Hugs~Izzy ;-)**


	25. It's a What?

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**My Beta … Balti K … Girlie, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! She keeps you guys from reading my BS every chapter... Hugs~Izzy ;-)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

"_Bella, would you like to do that ultrasound now? I looked everything over, and it shouldn't take that long to do," Carlisle asked. _

"_Sure, why not," I said, as Jasper carried me up to the Carlisle's office on the second floor._

**Chapter 25**

**(JPOV)**

I carried my girl on up to Carlisle's office, and walked us over to the exam table, trying like hell to forget the last time she was in here. Then, it took every bit of effort I've got in me not to kill my 'dad' for touching my girl in the way that he was even though intellectually I know that he is more than just our dad. He's a doctor too, after all. I know that this shit is just gonna keep happening until our baby is born though. I guess I better get used to it.

After laying Bella down on the exam table, I noticed that Ashling was helping Carlisle with the different cables and crap. I knew that she was Bella's doula, and I ended up having to look the word doula up in other night. I know what Bella told me, but I still wanted a clear picture of the whole thing. The definition is: **Doula** is a word that has most closely become associated with a woman who provides non-medical support during labor and birth, and also the postpartum period.

So I know that her job is mostly to help Bella out, but I don't like the fact that she's tied to the Lil Fucker. That just seems to rub me the wrong way, for some reason. I'm having Jenks do a background check on her. He knows what we are, but he won't come out and say the word 'vampire'. I guess over the years someone from his firm has put two and two together, before they died, and figured us out. I'm hoping that some of his associates are connected to the elves. The Volturi already did a background check on her, but came up with nothing, other than that she was a nurse to the Lil Fucker's grandmother for years before her death. So for now, she's just someone else that I'll have to keep my eye on.

Carlisle is getting the machines ready and Ashling went and grabbed a bottle of what looks like blue lube of some type.

"Can the family come in and see this too? I know that Charlie, Esme, and Rose would love to see this with us. I don't care about the others coming in here too, if it's alright with you guys?" my girl asks the room, as we all heard lots of footsteps coming towards the library door.

"That would be fine, Bella. I'm sure that our family and friends would love to see the newest member of the Cullen/Whitlock coven," Carlisle said, emanating pride about that addition.

Someone knocked on the door, and they all filed in, standing around the lil monitor that was hooked up the machine. Emmett walked over with a cord for the flat screen that was mounted on Carlisle's office wall, and plugged it into the back of the ultrasound monitor.

"This way the picture will be bigger," Emmett said, while making his way back over to Rosalie. I was concerned about her and had been monitoring her emotions carefully. But she wasn't upset that Bella and I were having a baby. She was more heartsick that she and Emmett couldn't have one of their own.

"My lady, this is ultrasound gel, and it will help Dr. Cullen when he uses the wand attached to the machine to see through your skin and into your uterus. It's cold at the moment, but he did buy a warmer for the gel. We just forgot to plug it in earlier. We were too busy reading the manuals and such," Ashling told Bella with an apologetic look on her face.

_Wow, Carlisle is a guy that reads the manuals to things? My dad has never read a manual in his life. If I didn't know before that you guys weren't human, I sure as hell would have known it now,_ Bella laughed as Ashling squirted a large amount of cold goop onto my girl's belly making her jump a lil.

_Don't get used to it Darlin', I ain't ever read any of those damn things, and I ain't gonna start now_, I joked as Carlisle turned to us.

"Could someone please turn off the lights, and close the library drapes for me?" As he pulled a chair closer to the side of the exam table, he started typing things into the machine.

_Are you excited?_ I asked Bella.

_Kind of, I'm kind of freaked out too though. I just need some more time to get used to this stuff I guess. It just doesn't seem real yet, s_he explained_. What about you, are you excited?_

_Hell yeah, I can't wait to see this_, I said. Trying to fake it a lil bit. I was excited, but nervous as all get out too.

"Ok, here we go…" Carlisle said while placing a three-inch wide wand type thing on Bella' tummy, moving about and into the gel. Edward's curiosity was going through the roof, and I wondered what he was seeing before Carlisle was. "There you are. See this, Bella," Carlisle was pointing using his pointer finger and touching screen, and was circling a small pea shaped object in the center of the screen.

"I see it yes, but I have no idea what the hell you are showing me," Bella answered him truthfully. Good thing she did, because I didn't have a clue either.

"This little bitty dot is the baby, and it is about an inch long and weighs about half an ounce right now. Let me take some measurements, and then we'll see you little one from a different perspective. I see that everything seems to be going just perfectly at this time. Let's see what we can tell from this view."

Carlisle typed some more stuff into the machine, and then I heard his office printer start to run. Bella and I were looking at each other and then back to the monitor as Carlisle was doing his thing.

"Now, let's see what we can see from this angle?" Carlisle said, while moving that fuckin' wand all over Bella. "I can tell you that when I'd said that you were about nine weeks along, I was incorrect with my estimations. The ultrasound is showing you to be ten weeks, and four days into a human forty week pregnancy. Nine to ten, elfin days gestation, for every seven days to a human gestation timeline. We are certain that you conceived three weeks and three days ago from today's date, on the night of your engagement correct?" We shook our heads yes in confirmation as he continues, "Umm … I will have to do some more research, but from what I am seeing here today. I believe that we are looking at the end of March as a due date. Before I turn this picture into 4-D, I need to know if you two want to know what you are having? The fetus' outline will be quite clear from this new angle."

_I don't care if we find out early do you?_ Bella asked me, as everyone else in the room started throwing their views into the mix, with a resounding "YES!" Their hope was irresistible.

_I'd be good with that, but before we say anything. What do you want? A boy or a girl?_

_Umm... it really doesn't matter to me either way, but I guess, if I got to choose, a little girl would be easier for me to relate to. I've never been around little boys too much. What about you? What do want?_

_I don't care either way, as long as the two of you make it through this just fine, I'm good with either one._

We turned our attention back to the doctor holding the wand and waiting for our reply. "Sure, go ahead Carlisle. We'd like to know what we are having," Bella answered him.

Everyone in the room was holding their unneeded breath as Carlisle typed in a set of commands into the machine.

What I saw next was unbelievable a tiny person with hands and feet. I counted all ten toes and fingers as I watched with amazement and awe, as it rotated around inside of my mate like it was dancing and showing off just for us to watch and see. You could clearly see everything, and I do mean everything, that this lil one had to offer us.

"Do you see that Bella?"Carlisle pointed to the side of the screen, and showed her what he was looking pointing at.

"Hello, Peanut," Bella muttered while watching the screen, not really noticing what Carlisle was trying to show her.

There as clear as day was a tiny lil dinger, that was resting on my son. _My son..._ I knew that I had venom tears that would never be shed, filling up my eyes as I watched in complete wonder.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A BOY!" Charlie yelled from across the room, causing us all to start laughing.

When I looked down at my mate, her face was covered in the sweetest expression, as lil rivers of tears covered her cheeks. I could smell the salt water and elfin scent that each one created as I watched my mate fall head over heels in love with the lil boy inside of her womb.

I won't lie and say that I wasn't right there with her. It was just hard to imagine that I, a vampire, could ever be so blessed to have not only my mate, but a baby with her as well. Humbled, that's what I am right now, humbled.

"Look at his little hands and feet. I never thought that they would be so defined already," Bella said, looking at Carlisle with shock and bewilderment written all over her beautiful face.

"He is doing very well, and now let's see what else we can find out about this little one," Carlisle replied while he beamed at her.

He flipped a switch on the side of the machine, and how we'd all missed it, I've got no clue. There was the sound of a horses hooves beating on the ground, coming through the machines speakers. Carlisle's eyes lit up as he concentrated on the sounds coming from the damn machine. That's when Bella gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

"It's him. It's the baby's heart beat. Why didn't you hear it earlier when I asked you to check on him?" Bella questioned me.

"I didn't know what in the hell I was listening for. I thought his heart would sound just like yours, but it doesn't. His heart beats much faster than yours does, Sug." I just stared down at her. I was so in love with this beautiful creature, who was giving me the world that I never dreamed was possible for me. I couldn't resist, I bent down and placed my softest most heartfelt kiss on her lips, while she continued to cry softly at our news.

When Bella's eyes meet mine she said to me, "Look at him Jasper, he is our little Peanut!" she said with joy just following out of her every pore.

Then everyone that didn't need to breathe, held their breath, and just listened to the sweetest sound in world, my son's heart. I was still hearing the printer going off nonstop in the background, but that was easily dismissed as I listened and watched him move around inside of his momma. After a few minutes Carlisle disrupted my shock by telling us he was going to be printing off copies of the pictures he'd taken and that he would be burning us a disc of the complete ultrasound so we'd have it to watch anytime we wanted to.

"Now, for the first few months, I plan on doing an ultrasound at least once a month, if not more. There are some risks associated with human fetuses and ultrasounds, but since this child is most certainly not fully human, I'm sure it will be fine to do." He stopped talking, and started whiping the gel off of Bella's belly. "Do you have any questions for me, Isabella?"

"You're going to become Tom Cruise with doing tons of ultrasounds, like he did on Katie Homes, huh?" Bella questioned Carlisle and, when he started to laugh at she said, "I have a couple questions, but they can wait." Her emotions were telling me that she was embarrassed to ask something and I figured that it had something to do with all of the people in the room with us.

"No. You need to ask those questions before you forget them, Bella, now what do you want to know?" Carlisle asked sounding rather put off with her for a second. That's when he remembered the audience and quickly said, "I will talk with you about this after you put yourself back together again." Carlisle stood up and asked everyone if they couldn't please give Bella some privacy, and he shut the doors behind him after everyone left without a word.

Now, I could feel their shock, awe, and love for our baby. This is gonna take quite a few of them some time to get used to, but they will adapt eventually.

_What is it, Sug? What do you want to know?_ I asked her mind to mind so that the others wouldn't hear her questions. I was worried that there was something wrong that she didn't want me to know about.

_Nothing's wrong, just calm down there, fella_, she said with her eyes still trained on the ultrasound monitor. Her emotions were back to being all over the place, but this time around at least there was no sadness coming from her. Euphoria was her greatest emotion, and she was emanating that one with such force it almost brought me down to my knees.

_You love him, huh? I never thought in a million years that I'd be happy to find out that my mate is completely head over heels in love with another guy, and for me to be alright with it. But I guess that I can excuse my girl just this one time,_ I said to her as her hand traced the picture of our son that was still on the screen.

When Bella's eyes finally left the baby and came up to meet mine, I knew that she was now hopelessly devoted to each of us. That was the best feeling that has ever been sent toward me by another person, in my entire life. I couldn't stop myself when I grabbed her and spun her around the room in my delight.

_Yes, I love him, and I love you just as much. I couldn't believe that this was all real until I saw him_, she said as she looked back at the monitor again. My girl was starting to cry again, and I was just as thrilled with our son as she was.

_Hey, you and I need to start makin' lists of things that we are going to need for this lil Peanut. Why don't we start that as soon as we finish up here with Carlisle, and then you are mine for the rest of the night after that, woman. I miss you too much not to make made passionate love to you all night_.

As I danced us around she lilted out in a singsong voice, "We're going to have a boy. We're going to have a son!" Over and over again we sang and danced; we could both hear the family that was still waiting for us out in the hall, but neither one of could give a rat's ass that they were hearing our joy. My thoughts gave Bella an idea, and she projected our joy to the others.

When we'd finally had enough, I put her back down on her feet. Then she decided to ask her questions.

"Carlisle, can we talk to you about a couple of things?"

Carlisle opened the doors to his office, and Esme was clinging onto him with everything she had in her. Bella and I could both feel their lust and knew that Carlisle was going to be in for a wild evening. We both laughed at the way they were acting, but deep down we all knew that Carlisle was a twenty three year old man, stuck in his never aging body. He'd been showing us more and more of his younger self over that last few weeks, and Esme was the one who seemed to reaping the benefits.

"Alright, my wife, now is not the time for this. Let me deal with the soon to be parents, and then we can do whatever we please with the rest of our night," Carlisle said to Esme. As she released him from her grip and started making her way out the door she stopped and turned back to him.

"You'd better hurry up with all of this, because everyone knows the 'Viagra couple' is going to set off as soon as you let them get away from this office." She winked in his direction as Bella and I stood there thunderstruck. She looked back at the two of us and said, "Don't even act like you're shocked at us. We get it on too, you know." At her words the whole house irrupted in a loud EWWWW! Carlisle just shook his head and took his seat behind his desk and looked at the two of us before speaking.

"I don't know what you two are doing to this family of mine, but I have to tell you, I am enjoying myself immensely!" Carlisle said with a very devilish expression.

"OMG, can we please talk about something else for a second," Bella said while shaking her head, trying to clear the mental pictures of her new parents going at it from her brain. "The whole Viagra thing, can we that start up again now?"

"The ultrasound showed that the fetus is thriving, and I see no reason to keep you two away from each other but if there is a problem, please don't hesitate to ask for my help. Now, are there any other questions you have? Bella and I looked at each other andback to Carlisle, shaking our heads. He smiled, "There is one more thing before I let you two leave." Carlisle handed Bella and I a copy of the ultrasound photos and a CD before smiling widely at us and telling us he'd see us here again in a week.

"OH! Does Jasper need to be carrying me everywhere now?" Bella asked, looking at Carlisle with hopeful eyes.

"I'd still like for you to rest as much as possible, but I see no reason for you to be carried everywhere anymore." Carlisle shot me a large dose of amusement, and all I could do was shake my head at him as we made our way out of his office.

Bella and I walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the living room. After I knew that she was comfortable, she wrapped her shield around me as I ran as fast as I could to our room, and grabbed a pad of paper, a pen, and my laptop.

_Now the fun begins._ I thought towards her.

I got on the 'Babies R Us' website, and started buying shit left and right. Before checking out with everything that I wanted us buy, I showed the huge list to Bella.

There were a couple of black and white sheet looking things. She eyed me with a question in her emotions, when I started laughing out loud at her.

"It's a nursin' cover up, Sug. So that after the baby is born and you want ta nurse the baby, you can do it without an audience, even in a room as full as this one is. There are four others in different colors somewhere on this list."

I bought us several books, and added us to a weekly book club as well. The first four books were called: The Pregnancy Journal, What to Except while Expecting, A Child is Born, and for me, The Expectant Father.

"The Journal one is the one I was really excited about ya gettin', Sug. It's got places for you write in it and everything. I also bought ya a normal journal too. I want to write everything down in it, ok? I went to B&N online for the journal the other night, so it should be here by tomorrow at the latest."

I also was buying a couple of baby slings that we could use to carry the little one around in, three different nursing pillows, (all of the cover up, slings, and pillows are from Balboa Baby), five bottles of Palmer's Cocoa Butter, and three bottles of Lansinoh. At those she seemed kind of lost, so I explained.

"Lansinoh, is a preparing cream. I'll show you how to use later," I said as I rubbed my nose up and down her pulse point on her neck.

_Its job is to prepare your tender nipples for the baby to suckle. That's all, it'll help them harden up, and I'm hopin' like hell that I'll be able to help with too, Darlin'._

I noticed that Aaron was looking at us with confusion when he said,

"Is this when we give our presents to the expectant mother and father?"

"No, that's called a shower. Ohhh, I can't wait to throw the bridal and baby showers," Alice said, jumping up and down in her seat, clapping her hands the whole fucking time. If she were a human woman I'd swear that she was suffering from a horrible UTI or something from the way she was acting. She just couldn't sit still.

_I want to buy these things Jasper, please sweetie, please let me buy them_? Bella begged me, the tears that she'd been crying earlier were still evident on her long lashes, that she was batting my way.

_Listen, Sug, I know that you want to buy these things, but I_ need_ to. It's my job as not only YOUR mate, but as this Peanut's, FATHER to take care of and provide for the both of you. I know that that might sound sexist and all, but damn it, it's my job and responsibility as a man to provide what you both need. It's the way I was raised, Darlin', can't you understand that?_

"Did you just turn all caveman on me?" Bella accused, and she pocked her pointer finger into my chest, "Because let me tell you something, mister. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND MY SO…" I stopped her mid rant with a passionate kiss. I guess her yelling at me outta nowhere didn't go unnoticed.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING OVER HERE?" Alice yelled at both Bella and I, as I was kissing her into forgetting about who was paying for purchases.

"Umm, we are just buying a couple of things for the baby that's all, Alice. No need to get your panties in a twist." Bella snipped back at her. She didn't like being yelled at. She backed away from me, and started to stand up as Alice continued to glare at the both of us.

Everyone but Edward was laughing his or her ass off at the lil pixie vampire, who was being rude to the pregnant elf at the moment. We all knew better. There was still a time or two from when I was human, and my momma was pregnant with my baby sister that I can remember. I remembered my mom screaming as she was givin' birth to Emma. My brothers and I had been sent to spend the night in the barn when her time came, but there was also another time.

My dad had said something to one of us boys about not doing something on the farm, and then he turned to my momma and started yelling at her about not keeping us in line. That's the only fight I ever remember them being in, but it was a knock down, drag out one for a while. I had been wondering when Bella's pregnancy hormones were gonna kick in, and I guess I was now getting my answer as she stood her ground with Alice.

"You listen to me, you little coffee hound, I will buy things for MY SON when and where the fuck I please. Do you understand me? I won't stand here and let you act like you're the only one that can go on a shopping spree!" Bella yelled back at her.

Alice's eyes got as round as a dinner plate at Bella's rant, and I was losing it. I was both proud of Bella and also a lil taken aback. This was not my girl right now. She'd gone from zero to flaming hormonal bitch in about a nanosecond.

"Holy shit, you told her," Rose said as she sat next to Emmett. He was having a hell of time keeping his composure.

Bella's head whipped around on them, and then she broke out in a big sobbing mess. As she begged everyone to forgive her lil demonstration of hormones, I was so lost. I couldn't figure out what to do at that point.

"Bella, honey, these hormones are so normal. You'll get used to them soon enough, I promise," Esme said as she gave Bella a hug and tried to calm her down.

What happened next was really surprising. Charlie, who'd watched as the whole thing had gone down while sitting in between Kate and Tanya, stood up and told Bella that Alice was telling the truth, that she never meant that she couldn't buy stuff for the baby, she just wanted to be part of it.

"What the hell?" Kate asked as she stood up and looked Charlie in the eyes."Did you just become a walking lie detector?"

"That's impressive. I guess that has something to do with old occupation, being a cop and all, he brought his need for the truth to be told with him," Tanya said, looking rather pleased, her eyes moving back and forth between her sister and her mate.

"Well, shit. I am so sorry. I didn't know that I could even d..." Charlie's apology got caught off as Kate kissed him deeply.

Bella and I could feel what they were giving each other and as I hung my head, my girl, said "Ewwww, that's enough you two," as she looked at the floor hanging her head in shame.

"Alice, I am sorry that I just lost it. I have no idea where and the hell that just came from. I really didn't mean to get so pissed so fast toward you."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I just wanted to get in on the shopping too. What do you say that we all make a day of it tomorrow, and go to Seattle for a little shopping spree?"

_God, the things I get myself into,_ Bella thought to me. _But I do need to buy a lot of things. You'll go with me right? I don't want to go through the Resolute separation thing._

_You know that where ever you're at, I'll be right there with ya, Sug._

"Sounds like a plan, Alice."

The girls took their seats and started talking wedding plans again, and Lord knows that they talked for forever about it. Ashling had a few new details about Bella's Acquisition to go over with her too. It seems as if dress shopping for both the wedding and the Royal presentation were going to be done and soon.

_God, that means that I've gotta go shopping with y'all for that shit. I don't want to see you in your dress before you walk down the aisle towards me, Sug. We need to find out how to get around this Resolute shit_.

"Marcus, can you set up that meeting with the other Resolute couple for us now that everythin' seems to be settlin' down," I asked.

"Yes. I will handle that today if you'd like me too," Marcus asked. I nodded in confirmation and he stepped out of the room, with his phone in his hand.

"Umm ... I know that we are all excited about everything that is now going on here, but I believe that it is time for my family and me to take our leave. I'm sure that we will all be getting together quite frequently since Katie and Charlie are now going to be staying here," Eleazar spoke to the room at large.

"You are most welcome here in our home at any time, Eleazar. You are all our family too..."

"I too will be on my way soon, brother. I called the other Resolute couple and they will not be able to come for some time, so I believe that I need to be heading home to our brothers. Demetri will be staying, but living in that apartment in Seattle as he has been. If there is any news on the animal attacks please let me know at once. I would like to return for Bella's and Jasper's meeting though, so I hope you don't mind putting up with me some more soon, brother." Marcus said as he rejoined the group.

Carlisle, Marcus, and Eleazar talked until sunset, and then the Denalis took their leave to go back to their home in Alaska. Marcus would be leaving in the morning.

It was getting to be late, and after Bella finished her dinner we made our way to our room.

**(BPOV)**

As we entered our bedroom, within my soul I knew that tonight would be more important than the late summer night in which Jasper had taken my virginity. Tonight was about a Resolute couple connecting in a way that few had ever done before.

As Jasper came to meet me in front of our bed, his eyes held nothing but the deep love that he has for me. I could not only feel his love, I could see it burning deep in his eyes. I don't remember removing his clothing or my own. I do know that I felt as loved and cherished as I'd ever felt before. My heart, soul, and body belonged to the man that was worshiping me like no other had or ever will.

I was now more conscious of my body then I had ever been before. I knew that held within me was a precious baby boy that my mate and I had created out of our love for each other. I knew that I needed to take things slowly and easily with Jasper, but my body and mind were on two different planes at the moment.

My skin felt like a live wire. Like every part of my body was more sensitive to Jasper's every touch than it ever had been before. In the time that he and I had spent without our love making, we had been touching each other constantly, but this was different. I felt like everywhere Jaspers eyes like a caress, were touching me while he was looking down at me, like it was his hands softly stroking my delicate skin. I needed Jasper with such desperation at this moment that I couldn't complete a thought within my own mind.

As Jasper laid me down on the bed, I couldn't find in me to take it as slow as Carlisle said for us to do. All I wanted was for him to be was sheathed deeply inside of me right now. I wanted to feel every inch of his hardened length captured inside of my slick folds as he and I reconnected again. There was no time for playing around or taking it safe. I was on fire and both my mate and I knew that it was taking his every ounce of self-restraint to take his time and to avoid being too harsh with me.

Jasper's right hand was enthusiastically working my right breast, while his mouth was suckling on my left, causing the nipple to pucker and become small and pert as he went. The sensations of his mouth on my breast went straight to my nether regions and I was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the tingle in my body that my mate was causing me. My back arched, wantonly pressing more of myself into his mouth as I savored the feel of his mouth and hands on my flushed body.

Jasper right hand moved from my breast and down toward my waist. He lightly ran his fingertips over the space between my hip and stomach as he played gently with the band on my panties. His mouth left my breast and started over again on the right, and I noticed how connected my breast and my mound were, as I'd never noticed before now. Jasper's hand gently snapped the small seam that was holding my side of panties to my hip as his hand made its way over my dark curls.

I was grinding my hips into his thigh unable to hold off my natural urge to find the friction I was in such desperate need of. I knew that as badly as I wanted my mate, he was also in need of me as well. I couldn't find purchase on any part of his body as I writhed under him, and I wanted nothing more than to touch him as he was touching me.

As Jasper's lips recaptured mine, his scent and his taste overwhelmed me with the need to be closer to him. He had me wanting more and I was unable to discover a way in which to accomplish my goal.

His self control was amazing and I wanted nothing more than to thank him properly for his loving ways toward me. I knew that he was not allowing me to touch him as I hoped that I could, and that he was completely focusing on my needs at the moment. My needs were even more evident as he ran his hand over my swollen core. Jasper gently palmed my sex in his hand, and was rubbing my over-sensitive skin softly. But I didn't want softly at the moment. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

I knew that a constant stream of his name was falling from my lips as I kissed, sucked, and nipped on the exposed skin on his neck. I knew that Jasper could smell my arousal as he worked his fingers over my swollen nub. With one touch of his silken fingertip over my clit, it was enough to send me over the heavenly edge, and I cried his name as I came on his hand.

" Ahhhh … JASP …ER … ahhhHH!"

When I was coming back from my orgasmic flight, I slowly opened my eyes to see a very satisfied look in my lover's eyes. He was thinking about how much he truly loved me, and how my body was the most magnificent sight his eyes had even seen.

_Please, I need you inside of me, now_, I begged and whimpered to him mentally.

_Your wish is my command, Darlin'._

Jasper gently aligned his harden shaft with my dripping wet canal, and I was in heaven as I felt us become one for the first time in over a week. He was being very careful with me, and I watched as the ecstasy of our joining washed over my mates face. When he was fully seated inside of me, I felt at peace for the first time since the night of our engagement.

I was moving my hips softly savoring the feel of my mate's swollen length, unable to withstand his stillness any longer. Jasper groaned loudly as I moved my body against his. I loved how his body and soul were responding to my own.

I was so lost in the moment. There were no other people on the planet as far I was concerned. The world consisted of only my Jasper and me. I was humbled and in awe of the man that was looking into my eyes with such love and devotion. There never could or would be another person, human, elf, shifter, or vampire that meant more to me that this man that was worshiping my body with his own.

I could tell by his emotions that he was coming closer to the edge, and I knew that he was waiting on me to have one more peak before he'd allow himself the pleasure of his own release. I could feel my stomach muscles coil and become tight as the first spasms of my orgasm took over my body. I allowed my shield to cover Jasper and I, as I knew it would heighten and lengthen our combined sparks.

As my walls compressed around my mate, I watched as he raised his head and sank his teeth into my flesh. The pain from his bite became pleasurable as another orgasm hit me again with an unbelievable force. Jasper's surges deep inside of body were soothing as I felt his cool essence combine with my own.

We lay there in wonder, as our connection became a very real part of each of us again. There would be no more distance between our souls. We were one and forever would be.

Jasper rolled us to our sides, never removing himself from my smaller frame. We lay there on our bed, and on our blanket as the night slowly turned into morning. Never speaking, never detaching ourselves from the other, and enjoying our time as we knew we always would…

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Were you hoping for a boy or a girl? Let me know! **

**Thank you for your reviews. They really do inspire me to write, when I am having a hard time writing a chapter they keep me going. To those who have added THaTH to your favorites / alerts thank you as well.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	26. A Day on the Town

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K. … My Beta, You are wonderful. Jasper wants to make you dinner, while Peter rubs coconut oil all over you. God, it sounds like you'll be busy for the weekend! Hugs~Izzy **

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Jasper rolled us to our sides, never removing himself from my smaller frame. We lay there on our bed, and on our blanket as the night slowly turned into morning. Never speaking, never detaching ourselves from the other, and enjoying our time as we knew we always would…_

**Chapter 26**

**A Day on the Town …**

**(BPOV)**

When the day light finally filtered through our bedroom windows, I realized that Jasper was still fully sheathed inside me. I'd fallen to sleep begging him not to stop his loving ministrations. Jasper slowed his pace and lightly rocked me to sleep, as I was wrapped in both absolute contentment and peace.

_Good mornin', Sweetheart. I know that completely enjoyed my night, but how did you sleep?_ Jasper asked while still rocking his hips gently into aching core. It wasn't painful. I was just ready for another round of Jasper's expert sexual powers.

_It was wonderful, and I think that this is how I want to wake up every morning, with you completely filling me. I absolute love this, you know,_ I said as I moved to rock my hips in time with Jasper's.

_I believe that could be arranged. I ain't got no complaints about this either, ya know._

We were completely enjoying the moment when we could hear the black blur make her way to our very lust filled room. I was almost at the cusp of release when Alice started tapping her hand on the bedroom door. I closed my eyes, and focused closely on my shield. As Jasper watched wide eyed as Alice was kept out of our room by my shield. Jasper reached down and pitched my nub one time, and I was left screaming as I came all over him.

"JAAA..SPEE…RRR! AAHHHhhh!" I cried out, not really caring who was either watching or hearing us. Jasper was lost in his own world of release, as I noticed that I was losing my shyness about sex and the idea of others seeing my body. As long as Jasper wasn't pissed about it, then why the hell should I be?

_How can you be thinking about the others right after you orgasm? My only thoughts are of a cigarette and a shot of Jack,_ Jasper joked as we both laughed at the cock block, otherwise known as Alice, who was still knocking on our door. I released the door from my shield, and once it was gone she entered.

"Are you two are done now? Geez, one would think that you two would have stopped at sunrise, but no, you two just kept right on going. I have to tell each of you that I know Edward and the other guys love this, but we girls would like to do something other than bump pelvises all night," Alice said as she walked into our room and straight into our closest.

The funniest part about the whole deal was that Jasper was still completely enclosed within me, as he'd been all night. I looked up into his butterscotch colored eyes, that had just a touch of orange to them after last night's nosh on my mating mark, and his eyes were staring straight back into mine. Our emotions completely mirrored the other's with distress and disappointment. It seemed as though neither one of us wanted to disconnect from the other yet.

I could tell that there was a mess that was going to have to be cleaned up from our night, my back and neither regions were covered with Jasper's essence. Not that I cared about that. We'd both needed each other with such desperation that there was no stopping us.

As Jasper removed himself from my body, I was filled with the grief of him not being connected to me, and I whimpered as I mourned the loss of him like I never had before. Jasper had made sure to cover our bodies with the blanket while I slept, and as he rolled onto his back his eyes went to search out the coffee hound.

Alice was still talking about what she had planned for us to do today, and how Jasper and I had kept everyone from getting ready earlier. I kind of laughed at how one couple kept all of the others so busy that they were unable to get ready for their day. Especially since one half of that first couple, slept for several hours in the night.

_You might have slept, Darlin', but I sure as hell didn't,_ Jasper said suggestively to me mentally.

_Yeah, I know. I can feel how much sleep you got last night … all the way up my back_, I laughed at him.

_I never said that I wasn't a messy lover, Sug. You just need to get used to me again_, he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me and making me laugh out loud at his behavior.

_Whatever, let's just get today over with. I'm not looking forward to shopping with the__energizer bunny over there_, I said, tilting my head in Alice's direction.

_Hell, you seemed to have liked your energizer bunny's _batteries_ yesterday mornin'. _

_Yes, I did, and you better watch out Jasper. I just might start using him more often if you don't quit poking fun at me,_ I huffed out.

_Oh really? I don't think so, Sug, not to mention I love pokin' you_, he teased, laughing, as he got up off the bed, making his way toward the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a smile as Alice sized him up as he walked by. She was giggling again, but acted completely nonplussed about the whole thing. So I thought, what the hell, I might as well get up too.

So I stood up, and started making my way to the bathroom when Alice gasped.

"You really do need to go shopping, don't you? Did Carlisle check your weight yesterday? You are already getting a bit thicker in the middle there, Bella."

Jasper was out of the bathroom in a flash, after he'd turned the shower on for the water to heat up. He was starting at my mid section, but I couldn't see a difference though he and Alice sure could. I shrugged my shoulders and went straight to the shower. The hot water was the best thing to wake me up these days. _God, I miss my coffee in the morning_, I was thinking as Jasper came to join me.

_Then grab a cup for yourself when we get downstairs, but there is something that I'd like to talk to about this mornin'._ He paused as he put some shampoo onto my hair, then continued. _You really are starting widen out, Sug. I think you might need some new clothes today. You shouldn't be wearing anything too tight right now, and umm … I can definitely see a change in these, _he said as he groped my breasts. He was supposed to be washing them, but they were becoming quite interesting to him all of a sudden.

_Was that a fat joke? Because if you remember it was your attentions that are going to be making me even fatter than I am now,_ I said, poking my pointer finger into his chest. I was feeling a little nervous, scared, and upset about the whole body changing thing suddenly. _I really am going to get fat, Jasper,_ I said as I started to cry.

_Shit, Angel, I swear I didn't mean it like that. I meant that your body is starting to bloom 'cause of the baby. And you'll never be fat, your body is just going to expand and swell because of our son. I didn't mean for you to take what I was sayin' in such a bad way_. Jasper begged, trying to pull his foot out of his mouth.

When I suddenly jerked my head up and said, "Got-cha," while smiling and laughing at him like a loon.

"Oh, lil miss, you are _so_ gonna pay for the shit," Jasper threatens as Alice opened the shower door and said.

"I don't have time for your games this morning, you two. Now, get dressed in the clothes that I pulled out for you, and let's go already."

I still had the shampoo in my hair, and it was running down and into my eyes when Jasper and I both started laughing at Alice's assumptions that we were going to be going at it again.

"Sorry, Alice, Jasper just hasn't woken me up entirely yet. I'm used to being tickled awake and he never got the chance this morning."

"Oh, he tickled you alright ..." Alice said exasperated, as Peter walked in the bathroom.

"He did more than tickle you, Sugar, he pickled you," he wagged his eyebrows at me while telling his deadpanned joke.

I jumped at Peter's deep southern drawl and stood behind Jasper, hoping that his body was hiding most of mine. I was fine with Alice seeing me in my birthday suit, but apparently I wasn't ok with Peter seeing all of me. Jasper was laughing at my sudden bashfulness, but asked Peter to wait for us in the bedroom while we finished our shower.

_I guess I'm not over my issues with nudity yet, huh?_

_It would seem so Sug, but you'll get used to it, I swear_.

Jasper and I finished our shower, and he braided my hair for me. I walked out into our bedroom wrapped tightly in my towel and said.

"Peter, would you mind turning around. I know that you guys don't think shit over people going around completely naked, but I still do," I said with tons of sarcasm in my tone.

"You ain't got noting I ain't seen before Sugar, but since I know the Major will kill my ass if I don't," Peter trailed off as he turned to face the bedroom doors. "You ought to let me see more of that hot lil body of yours. If the Major thinks you're gettin' fat, I know that Char and I both always enjoy a well rounded woman in our bed," Peter offered, as I was putting my under things on.

"I'll try not to think about that too much, Petey, but you know there are already three people in sleeping in our bed. Four would just be over the top, don't you think, Jas?" I asked, as Jasper's growls grew louder and louder at me for flirting with Peter. When Peter turned his head and winked at me, I knew that things were going to be like this all day long, and that I might as well just get used to it.

"Listen here, Captain, the Major can kick your ass for a lesser offense than hittin' on his mate. Like that fuckin' hair cut for instance? Who in the hell gets their hair cut like that?" Jasper asked a soundly shocked Peter.

"I can't help it that you changed me before it could grow out some. It's all your fault asshole! If you'd never turned me, I'd have gotten laid that weekend. And already been in my grave now!" Peter said, acting wounded but projecting nothing but humor.

"My fault? I don't think so fucker, you're the dip shit that went and got that fucked up hair cut to begin with. If you'd waited until the following week to get your hair cut, you'd have never had to worry about gettin' another one EVER!"

"I think it's cute. Peter, I for one like your hair cut. I mean a flat top is always in style for a guy, right? It's like a good pair of boots, they never go out of style either," I asked, playing along with these two jokers.

Peter turned around at vampire speed and smiled at me like I was his new best friend, causing Jasper to growl at our silliness.

"OH MY GOD, _PLEASE_, tell me that you are joking?" Alice begged, acting like I just murdered Jimmy Choo or something.

"No, I think Jasper's and Petey's boots are sexy as hell."

"You have NO since of fashion. Thank the Lord that you have me to go with you today to pick out new maternity clothes," Alice stated.

"Was that another fat joke?"

"No, it was an 'I got knocked up before I was married,' joke. Now, damn it, hurry up already. We still have to feed the pregnant elf before Carlisle will let her leave this house. So chop, chop! Go, go," Alice ordered to the three of us. We all looked back at her like she'd flipped her fucking lid. "I will get mean with all three of you. Move your asses now!"

"Char could take you, you know. I don't have to put up with this! I say that we all go on strike..." I could hear Charlie, Emmett, and Char all start chanting from downstairs, "Strike, Strike, Strike….," from around different parts of the house.

"Peter, you'd better watch your back. That's all I'm saying," Alice ranted as she left our bedroom, shaking her head and her fingers at us as she turned the corner and left our room. I was ready to pee my pants.

All three of us lay on top of the messy bed, and laughed our asses off. That's when I knew that today, even with the shopping with Alice, would be a great day. I laid my head onto Peter's chest and kissed his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that. You're going shopping with us right? I mean, I know that Jas will get my back, but with the two of you, there isn't any way the coffee hound will win."

"I will always have your back. Now I believe that my wife is downstairs cookin' up some grub for the pregnant elf. So let's make tracks," Peter answered he kissed the top of my head, and left the bedroom.

Jasper and I stripped our bed and loaded the washing machine was we made our way downstairs. Char was standing in front of the stove as I popped my morning vitamin. I was noticing how quiet the house was this morning. I mean, more than half of the people that I was used to being here were now gone.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle, and everyone else at?" I questioned Charlotte.

"Oh, they all went on a quick hunt. Everyone is goin' today, and you ought to see the list of things that Esme is going to be buyin'. I have no clue as to where she plans on storin' all of this stuff, but if I know her she's got somethin' up her sleeve," Char told me as she placed a Belgian waffle in front of me. It was topped with whip cream and mixed berries. I poured the syrup on it as Edward walked into the kitchen shooting the glare of death at me. This caused Char and me both to start laughing uncontrollably.

I guess I really had started off his day in a bad way with a pissed off Alice. Though I was only joking with her, and I thought that she understood that.

"Alice must be pretty pissed huh?" I asked him as he started to leave out the back door. Edward stopped in the middle of opening the door and spoke.

"She's not mad at all. It's me that's not very happy with you right now."

"Are you _that_ upset over the other night? You know that that was payback for the whole Charlie and Kate mating thing. You shouldn't have said that, and I had to pay you back somehow. I thought that was the best way for me to seek my revenge." I said, trying not to laugh at the memories from last night.

"Yes, I know that you had to get me back, an eye for an eye and all that, but did you have to do while there was someone videotaping it?"

"Now, that you will have to thank your brothers for, the whole videotaping idea was all Jasper's and Peter's." Edward shot Jasper a glare, and I lost it and just about spit my Marva all over the countertop. To stop the glaring game, I spoke to Edward. "You better not keep that look on your face for too long, your face could freeze that way," I told him as I took a huge bite of my breakfast.

Edward stood there gapping like a fish, but no words were coming out of his mouth. It was Jasper and Peter that lost it this time. Edward just looked at them as he went out the back door of the mansion and off into the woods for a quick hunt.

"Alice had said that everyone was ready to go, but nobody was. We could have stayed in bed for a little while longer." I said, as I placed my dirty dish into the dishwasher.

"Oh Lord, if you two had stayed in that bed stuck together like glue any longer, the shoppin' trip would never have happened at all. It's a damn good thing that those of us in vamp/vamp relationships can't have babies, cause we'd be buyin' for at least five other couples' kids today, too," Peter said as he fondled Char's breasts. I about choked on my Marva when as I watched them.

It's not like I didn't _want_ to look away, but it was like that car accident on the side of the road that you just have to slow down and watch before you can move on. That's what this was like for me. Char was moaning into Peter's mouth and I was too caught in watching them to even think about turning my head as I heard the others coming in through the back door.

"Holy shit, Bella's more than Viagra, she's a voyeur now too. Who knew that 'Lil Miss Virgin' could get into watching others make out. Hey, Bella, watch this," Emmett said, as he grabbed Edward and dipped him backwards, and started making out with him.

Edward was beyond pissed at this point and he was hitting Emmett to let him up, but it didn't work. Everyone was laughing there asses off, even Alice, but as Emmett went to fondle Edwards package he throw Emmett to the ground and said.

"You have got to be kidding me? What has gotten into everyone here lately?"

"I've wanted to kiss Cher ever since Sonny left her, man. You can't blame me after the other night, now can you?"

"Seems like our Eddieboy is battin' for the other team now, what a shame. Maybe, Rose and Alice will hook up and the family can all stay together that way," Jasper teased, as he ran out the back door and into the backyard while I wrapped my shield around him.

Everyone followed him out to watch as Edward tried to get his hands on either Emmett or Jasper.

"Do they do this all the time?" I questioned the girls that were standing around me.

"Yes, you would think that I haven't raised them right sometimes, but then again, boys will be boys," Esme said as she shook her head at the scene going on in the back yard.

It was getting close to time to leave so I went back inside to grab my purse and my coat, and the other ladies were doing the same. Before we left I moved the bedsheets from the washer and into the dryer. All of us walked out to the pole barn together, and I was surprised that my truck had been pulled out along with all of the other cars including our new 'family car'.

"Why are we taking the truck?" I asked the group.

"We have so much to buy today Bella, and we'll need to get it all home somehow. The truck will keep us from having to hold stuff in our laps on the long drive home," Alice said.

_Holy hell, how much shit are we buying today? And what would we be buying that we would need a truck to carry it all home?_ I thought as I got into the passenger seat of the new car.

"You've never really been shoppin' with Alice or Esme before, but trust me. We'd be taking the truck with us even if they weren't plannin' on buyin' out all the baby stores between here and Seattle." Jasper laughed out.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting."

As we drove towards the Seattle city limits, I watched out the car window as the landscape passed by. Jasper had docked his I-Pod in the stereo and we were listening to some quiet Jazz music as he drove at twice the legal speed limit. After driving for about an hour and a half Jasper parked our new car in line with everyone else that had joined us on this trip.

We were all walking into a beautiful boutique, very chic, and very expensive, I could tell just by walking past the store's front window. Alice, Esme, Rose, and Char were all holding onto their mates hands until we passed the window in front of the store, and my eyes started to pick again with tears. _I am turning into an absolute cry baby these days_, I thought.

Jasper was laughing as we walked into the cutest designer baby store that I'd ever seen. There were so many things sitting, hanging, or laying around the inside of the story that my eyes couldn't light on just one item at a time. It was overwhelming to my senses, but the sights were so precious that I couldn't look away.

The audible gasp coming from the women in our family who were following Jasper and I kind of brought me back to reality. The stores walls were painted in a dark brown color, so one would think that the inside of the store was dark and unattractive, but the visual appeal of the baby pinks, baby blues, yellows, and greens offset the dark walls in such contrast that no one could ever call this store dark or gloomy.

"Oh Bella, we have got to buy one of everything," Alice said, as she made her way past Jasper and I and further into the store.

A nice lady in her early sixties walked over to our group and introduced herself, and let us know that she was the owner of the designer baby store. "Now, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask for my assistance," Mary told us as she went back to behind the checkout counter.

We all walked toward where the cribs and bedding were located and Esme started looking at her list. She knew what she wanted for the crib, but want Jasper's and my opinions on everything. I just wasn't ready to start thinking about where the baby was going to sleep. I was worried about the smaller things.

"Esme, show me what you had in mind, and then let Jasper and I think about it. I know that everyone is over the moon about the baby, but right now, I just need to take things one step at time. I promise that we will get everything bought and put together before he gets here… but there is also a problem: if we buy all this stuff, where in the world are we going to store it all until he gets here and needs it?"

"Well, that is a matter I have wanted to chat with you about, Bella…" Esme began, as she linked her arm through mine while we walked along, looking at different cribs. "Well, Dear, I know that you haven't had practice with how our family works over the long term, but every four or five years we pack up all of our belongings and move to a different town, so that we can keep up the human façade. Now, Carlisle is impersonating a thirty three year old now, and he won't be able to pull that off for much longer there in Forks."

"You want move away from Forks?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes, we were planning on waiting until June to move, but now with the baby coming, plus with Kate and Charlie now staying with us, I feel that the time to move is now. Charlie can't be seen in town as it is, you know. We won't be going too far away from Washington State, just far enough to have a fresh start," she said as we passed several racks of the littlest baby clothes that I'd ever seen.

One little outfit caught my attention and I just had to reach out and touch it. It was a royal blue one-piece jumper, and on the chest it said "My Daddy Rocks," with a guitar on either side of the print and I just had to buy it. It was a newborn size, and I knew that Jasper would just love it. There was a matching tube hat that had the two guitars on it, so I wanted that too. As I was looking at the hat size, Esme noticed little newborn size chucks and I knew that Alice would absolutely hate this outfit, but damn it, I was buying it.

We looked at everything that the store had, and I walked up the register to pay for the outfit. Evidently Edward must have been feeling bad about making me upset earlier, because his credit card had already been swiped and he was paying for it instead of me or Jasper.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," I said as I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks for this thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I did. I was mad that everyone was pulling all of this shit over on me lately and I took my anger out on you when I shouldn't have. I am sorry. So what did you buy the little guy with my card?" he asked as we all made our way out to the cars again.

I was showing Edward the clothes and his face broke out in a very mischievous grin then he said, "You know my wife is going to hate this outfit, right?"

"Yeah, and just think about how pissed she's going to be at you since it was your credit card number that paid for it," I joked.

Edward was shaking his head and looking up towards heavens, maybe hoping for some answers. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You know that you don't play fair right?" My response was to laugh at him. He was laughing along with me by the time Alice made it back to their Volvo to head to another store.

"It's good that you and Eddieboy have come to some agreement," Jasper observed as we were pulling into a mall a few miles from the baby store.

"Yeah, I think that he is just not used to everyone getting one over on him. He'll get over it," I said, and then started laughing and added, "Or die."

Jasper and I were laughing and walking hand and hand through the four-level mall that Alice, Rose, and Char called their second home. I was looking at the directory near the escalators when Rose walked up to me and we started walking together. I wrapped my shield around Jasper as I was led into a store called 'Motherhood'.

I found a couple of shirts that I just loved. They were tunic styles; one was short sleeved the other was a ¾ sleeve. The short-sleeved one was white and even had a little bit of lace around the collar and bottom hem of the long shirt. I knew it was a little more girly than I'd usually wear, but it was too cute to pass up. The ¾ sleeved top was cotton and had a blue plaid design to it; now this was my usual fashion sense. I found a couple of pairs of 'pea in a pod' jeans, boot cut, but the waistband was completely new to me. It was a wide elastic band that started at the bottom of my hips, and could be pulled higher the further along I am. The jeans had no zipper either really, really weird.

The sales lady set me up in the dressing room to try everything on while everyone else was shopping. As I put my first outfit on and I opened the dressing room door, I heard a commotion coming from the last room near the three-sided mirror that I wanted to use.

As I walked tentatively to the mirror to see how I looked, Peter popped out of the dressing room door with the fake baby pillow stuffed under his shirt.

I started laughing so hard, that it must have sounded like I was screaming. Because in the next instant ten really pissed vampires, and two magically charged elves were gathered around me, ready for a fight. When everyone saw what Peter was wearing they instantly relaxed, and started laughing hysterically in the middle of a maternity clothing store.

"Can't a guy have any privacy in this family?" Peter asked as he tried to go back into the dressing room, but it was Edward's turn for revenge.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," Edward said as he tucked his cell phone back into his pants pocket after taping Peter's disgrace.

"You wouldn't dare Eddieboy," Peter challenged.

"Try me, fucker," Edwards said, as Esme scolded him over his language.

_I've heard Edward say 'shit' and 'fucker' in one day, that's a first, _Jasper stated, shocked as hell over Edward's sudden foul mouth.

_I guess he figures if you can't beat them join them? You, Emmett, and Peter must be really bad influences on him,_ I said, laughing mentally at the fuckery that is now my life.

_Hey, do they have one of those pillows in your dressing room?_

_Yeah … why?_ I asked, half scared of his answer.

_I think I'd like to see you wearing one. Come on it'll just be you and me in the dressing room, please?_ Jasper asked me with the puppy dog eyes, and the panty dropping grin going along with it.

_And Edward thinks that I don't play fair! You are the master of the guilt_ _trips and getting your way_, I retorted, shocked and stunned by my mate's manipulation.

With the apparent threat disposed, everyone left the dressing rooms and I knew that it was just Jasper, me, and Peter in here now. So as Jasper made his way to the seat in the dressing room, he grabbed the pillow, and placed it inside of the huge waist band on the jeans, and lowered my shirt over it. When I looked at myself in the mirror my eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Jasper on the other hand was emanating nothing but pure joy and love, with a hefty dose of anticipation. I was sure I was putting off nothing but shock and quite a bit of awe. I really looked like I was pregnant, and that was a huge thing for me to comprehend.

_I really am going to be huge, Jasper? _

_And I am gonna be lovin' every fuckin' minute of it. We only get one baby, Bella, and I can't wait to see you grow large and round with my son_, Jasper said as he walked up behind and placed his hands on my pillow enlarged belly.

"_You are undoubtedly getting this outfit and many others today. Let's see what they have in the way of under garments for ya while we're here, Sug. I want ya get everything ya need, and that way you can just use them as you go. Plus, Alice found some designer online that she's already ordered several maternity dresses and such from. _

I got redressed and put both of my outfits on the counter, and started making my way to the underwear section. Rose and Char were both there already and were arguing over which underwear would be best for me.

"Umm, can't I choice my own underwear?" I asked as I walked past the both of them.

I choose 4 packs of fold over cotton panties in multi colored patterns. I was walking over the maternity bras, and only found 3 different styles and none of them seemed right for me, that's when the sales lady walked up to me.

"Bella are you really going to buy those? These would probably work out better for you." Rose said, as she held up a pair of G-String maternity underwear.

"I don't think so Rose, sorry."

"How's about these then, Sugar?" Charlotte asked as she held up a pair of underwear that both she and I could fit into.

"I am NOT wearing Granny Panties!" I yelped a little too loudly, making everyone who was with me laugh.

"I really don't care which ones you choose, just as long as you buy 'em in gross quantities. You're gonna need 'em that way with the way I plan on rippin' 'em off of ya each night," Jasper suggested seductively in my ear, causing my whole body to quiver in want. I may need new panties sooner rather than later!

"Now, do you know that nursing bras can be just as giving and supportive as maternity bras?" the sales lady asked as she was looking between Jasper and me.

"Umm … This is my first time here, and I have no idea about anything really. I was just trying to find something that I can wear all the way through my pregnancy without having to keep buying different sizes every week."

"Well, I'd suggest these then…" She pointed to six different ones and then said, "If you want to get through the whole pregnancy I would also suggest that you go up and least one size each on the band width and cup size."

I gulped and thanked the lady, as I noticed that Emmett and Peter had now joined Jasper and I in the back of the store.

I pulled out several bras from the bags that they were hanging in, and choose several different brands and sizes. That's when the two fools next to us started really getting into the whole deal. If I thought Peter went nuts over the fake baby pillow, he lost his shit when he realized the cups to the nursing bras would fall down with a simple flip of the latch.

"OH SHIT! Now this is what my Char and I need. Char come here and look at this shit!" Peter yelled, making me wonder what a vampire that wasn't pregnant would ever want with a nursing bra.

_Easy access, Darlin'. Peter's happier than a virgin at a stripper convention!_ Jasper laughed out.

"OMG, Peter, put those back," I whisper-yelled, earning me a glare from Peter.

"If it's good enough for the Major's girl, than this shit is good enough for my wife."

I shook my head at him and was making my way to the check out when Ashling found us.

"Now, Bella, I'd suggest that you also buy several Maternity Belts. You pregnancy is not a 'typical' pregnancy. Each week you are further along, is equivalent to nine days of a normal human pregnancy. Your back and stomach muscles will react and need to adjust to the sudden changes in your body, and you might feel cramping and discomfort which could be prevented if you invest in several good quality support belts."

"Ashling, could you grab the ones that you think would best? I have no clue as to what I am looking for."

"I'd be honored, my Lady. I also hope that you are not upset that I took it upon myself to add several nightgowns and other sleepwear to your ever growing pile of clothing."

"What pile? I only had two outfits," I said as Jasper and I hurried to the counter.

When we got there, I could barely see the clerk over the top of the mound of clothes that everyone seemed to be adding to.

_Jasper, who is going to wear all of these clothes?_

_You are, Darlin'. Just wait until the packages start arrivin'. Alice is going ape shit with clothes for not only you, but for the baby too._

All I could do was shake my head as the sales clerk starting ringing up my order. I am sure that her commission check for this month was going to be doubled in just our one shopping spree. I was amazed how fourteen people, and one hour could ever total the amount of money that was spent. Of course, Jasper had already worked it out that it was his credit card that was being used for this visit. I wasn't too thrilled with idea of him spending so much money on my clothes, but after his not so subtle reminder, I gave up.

_I thought that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this store buyin' your clothes, _he laughed out mentally, as Peter and Emmett went to purchase their wives new, unnecessary, nursing bras.

I was getting tired and Carlisle kept looking at his watch to see what time it was. I knew that I needed to eat something, but I really just wanted a good long nap.

_I'll be right back, Sug. You just stay with the group,_ Jasper said as he made his way to the food court.

Everyone but me was carrying bags after bags from the maternity store shopping spree. I found it funny that no one would let me carry anything. I was pregnant, I didn't have a brittle bones or something, I was thinking that as Jasper walked up to me holding a fruit smoothie. It was strawberries and banana and I drank it dry in no time.

The last thing I remember was sitting in the front seat of the SUV on our way home. I was watching as Jasper drove. I was trying to memorize the curve of his nose when my eyes finally closed …

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed THaTH, your words keep me writing even when I hit that wall sometimes. To those of you have added to your Favorites and Alerts, Thanks to you too!**

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	27. Questions

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**I know that this chapter is a short one but my Uncle died today (11-11-2010), and I just don't have the heart to write right now. I will start the next chapter where this one left off. Hugs~Izzy**

**Balti K … Girlie, give me back my chocolate sauce… LOL You know that Jasper and I use that! LOL I guess you can use it with Peter, but not my Jasper! Thanks for all of your help! Hugs~Iz ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_The last thing I remember was sitting in the front seat of the SUV on our way home. I was watching as Jasper drove. I was trying to memorize the curve of his nose… _

**Chapter 27**

**Questions …**

**(JPOV)**

"…know that your momma fell in love with you that day, right? Just seeing you on that monitor, you made her fall in love instantly. As your old man, I ought to be pissed that you were able to capture her heart without even havin' to try, but I won't hold it against you, I promise," I said to Bella's tummy as she lay sleeping for the night.

When my eyes left my girl's belly and wandered up to her sleeping face, I knew that God had sent down an angel from heaven, just for me. Her and I meeting was more than just Fate, it was anything and everything that meant something to me. Bella's presence in my life had made me feel whole and worthy of love, and I hadn't ever felt that way before.

"She's special, you know, your momma, I mean. She's the only girl that will ever love you and me both the way she does. Her love is unconditional and overwhelmin', and I just know that you are goin' to be just as special and unique as she is. There are so many things that I'm gonna teach you when you grow up a lil bit, Peanut. I can't wait to teach you all the things that your old man had to learn the hard way…" I whispered as I thought about everything that I'd been dreaming about teaching him over the years. If my heart still beat I knew it would be pounding outta my chest just thinking about how precious and wonderful this new chapter in our lives was going to be.

I stopped talking to the lil one for a while and went back to writing my list of things that still needed to be thought about or done.

Things Needed to Buy or Look Up:

1. A new car for Bella and Baby. (Done)

2. Infant carrier and Car Seat

3. Where is the baby going to sleep?

4. _Is_ he going to sleep?

5. Move to new home?

6. Lamaze? Natural Childbirth? Drugs? Will drugs work on Bella?

7. When and where is Bella going to have the baby?

8. Anything different from a human birth or an elfin birth?

9. Nursery: needs to be set up… (Talk to Bella and Esme about that)

10. Breastfeeding or bottle feeding?

11. Maternity clothes for Bella (Done)

12. Clothes for Peanut.

13. Diapers, bottles, etc …how many will we need to purchase?

Etc.. etc.. etc..

New page of questions. There were so many floating around my head, I just needed to get them all out on paper so that they could leave me the hell alone, then I could enjoy talking to my son and watching our girl sleep for a while.

Questions for Carlisle:

1. When will Bella need to start drinking blood, if she has to?

2. Lamaze? Natural Childbirth? Drugs? Which is best for both Bella and my son?

3. I doubt that an elf can have an 'elfpire' in the hospital. Is Carlisle prepared to handle a home birth on his own?

4. What are the differences from a human birth and an elfin birth?

5. We know that Bella can't eat any citrus now, but can the baby once it's born?

6. Can my mating and marking Bella as my mate hurt either her or the baby?

7. Will the baby become part of the Resolute connection? If so, what are the consequences to him and us?

8. What should Bella be doing now to prepare for the birth? What can I do to help with those things?

Etc… etc… etc…

"I gotta tell ya, lil man, these lists just keep gettin' longer and longer. It's a good thing that you and your momma have another weekly visit with your Granddad today," I said to my lil guy while I kept writing in my journal. It's hard for me to believe that it had already been a week since we'd seen him for the first time during that ultrasound.

When Bella was awake during the day, I tried to read as much as I could about pregnancy, the birthing process, what the lil Peanut was doing on each giving day, how he was changing and growing. Anything I could get my hands on about this shit, I was taking to like a duck to fuckin' water.

But at night or during the day while she slept, I would spend most of my time talking and telling my son about myself and his momma, as much as I could anyways. There are still things that I can't bring myself to talk about even after all of this time, and I don't ever want my son to think that I am weak or to ever become afraid of me. So I kept those thoughts and memories to myself.

In a couple of the books that I've been reading, they say that the baby, even while inside of the womb, can hear the things that are going on around it. That they can even differentiate one voice from another. The books never mentioned at what stage in the baby's growth this started to occur, but I figured if I started off at the beginning than he'd know who I was by the time he was in my arms.

Another thing to add to the list: 'How do you care for a newborn?' Damn, am I screwed here? What the hell am I gonna do when he is screaming like a banshee and I have no clue on how to help him?

_Suck it up, Whitlock! You're a fuckin' empath, for Christ's sake._ _You'll be able to know what he's feelin' before anyone else does, well, anyone except Bella_. I chastised myself as doubts started trickling in to my vampire brain.

I stared down at my sleeping mate, and watched as her eyes rolled around in their sockets. I knew that she'd been dreaming a lot about Elfin lately, but the thoughts of her going there no longer worried me as they had in the beginning of our mating process.

I knew that there was nothing and no one that could or would ever take her away from me, so those thoughts were banished like the bad memories of my past have been.

Bella was wearing one of my old t-shirts again. She'd taken to wearing my clothes over these last few days. It didn't bother me at all. In fact, I loved that she would want my clothes and scent to envelop her as she went throughout her day. The last couple of days have been hard on her, and I knew that she felt safest with my vampire fragrance touching her skin at all times.

Her mood swings were still outta this fuckin' world, but when she'd started withdrawing from the family I knew that there was more going on than just normal pregnancy hormones. I started remembering the conversation from a few days ago.

"What's wrong, Sug?" I asked Bella as she was sitting on the couch eating a banana that Carlisle said would help hold off leg cramping.

"I don't know. I just want to feel safe, and I don't feel that way right now. Why is that?" she asked as she finished eating. She'd moved from where she was to snuggling up close to me.

"I don't know, but what can I do to help you out?" I asked, knowing what was going on.

The boys had starting talking about another hunting trip this morning while Bella ate her breakfast in the kitchen. I knew the moment that Peter mentioned leaving this house for a hunting trip because that's when Bella's emotions went from one of contentment to complete devastation instantly.

My leaving her here while I took care of my thirst was something that she hadn't been planning on that day. She knew rationally that I needed to stay well fed to keep my bloodlust from becoming overpowering for the both of us, but I also knew that she hated the idea of being left behind.

"You know that I've gotta go huntin', Darlin'. There ain't no gettin' around that fact. Now, you tell me what I can do to make this separation less heartbreaking on you, and I'll do it. But I will have to hunt this afternoon. There ain't no if, ands, whats, or buts about it."

"Can you hunt while I take a nap this afternoon? Can you do that for me? I was thinking that if I were to go to sleep and not know or recognize every minute that you're gone, it might help me out," she begged.

We were sitting there discussing her whole separation anxiety issue when Peter came up with a helpful thought.

"Sweetie, why don't you wear some of Jas' clothes while we are gone, maybe that will help ya out some." Everyone had noticed that since the ultrasound Bella had become extremely clingy with me, not that I'm complaining about that. I just hated that she didn't want to be alone anymore. I knew that her quiet times used to be something that she cherished, but not anymore it would seem.

That afternoon before I took off with the guys, I gave my girl the shirt that I had been wearing, and she asked me to wait until she was asleep before we left. I was worried about her shield failing while she rested, but Aaron was adamant that it would hold even while she was null to the world.

I couldn't believe it when the Lil Fucker turned out to be right about Bella's abilities. He even offered to sit in our room while she slept just in case she woke and needed anything. It actually gave me a lil peace of mind knowing that she'd be looked after while I was tending to my thirst.

"Why do you guys think Aaron is being so helpful lately?" I asked the four men that had dragged me away from my love as we sat watching the river roll by after we'd each quenched our thirsts.

"I believe that he is starting to see that you and your mate are now inseparable, and he wants to make his Heir as healthy and happy as possible," Carlisle suggested as we were sitting around and shooting the shit with one another. I could tell that Bella was still sleeping. The Resolute connection was slightly humming, and I knew that that meant she was protecting us while she was off in the land of nod.

Thinking back on that day, it's sort of amazing to think about someone as innocent and naive as my Bella being able to do all that she does without even really having to really think about it all. She's a true natural at everything that has been put in front of her. I've known vampires that took years to be able to handle the gifts that have been bestowed upon them, and she's handled multiple gifts like a pro from the get go.

I'm amazed by her, and I know that I always will be. She's the other half to my soul, and I couldn't be happier about that. Here I am looking at my sleeping angel while I scooted down towards her belly again, to listen to my son's heart beating. This is the best sound in the entire world as far as I am concerned.

"You know that your momma doesn't like to be away from me now. I think that _you_ might have something do with that, lil man, and I've gotta tell ya, I'm lovin' it," I said, as I rubbed the spot where I knew that he was laying.

"I think it's normal what she's goin' through, with not wantin' to be away from me, but you want ta talk about an ego boost? I've got you and her, what more could a guy want?" I quietly laughed out.

_Are you goin to talk the poor little Peanut's ears off, before they even form all the way?_ Bella asked me sleepily, as she rolled over for the first time tonight.

_Well, I enjoy talkin' with him every chance I can get, and I just couldn't help myself_, I said ruefully.

_Oh, I see. You're turning into a big softy already. I bet this baby won't ever be put down once he gets here._

_You're probably right about that, Sug. I doubt he will even know what his crib looks like. Hell, I don't even know what his crib looks like yet. It's not as if I can help it, you know in these books and clips that I've been readin' the experts are now sayin' that co-sleepin' can really work well for mothers who breastfeed their babies. What do you think about that?_ I asked, as I moved up her body to hold her in my arms.

_You know I've been reading up on breast-fed verses bottle-fed babies, and I now know what you and Carlisle were talking about. I didn't really understand it at the time, but from what I've seen breast-fed babies seem to have some advantages over formula fed babies. Did you know that breast-fed babies nurse almost a third more than formula fed ones?_

_No, did you ever read why that was?_

_Nope, but I bet Carlisle will know the answers, or maybe, Ashling will. But I like the idea of passing on my antibodies to him_, she said as she let out a huge yawn.

_Why don't you try to go back to sleep?_

_I've been sleeping all the time now, and I feel like I'm missing out on so much with the family. I wasn't this tired before the fight, why am I acting this way now?_ she questioned.

_Those are two more questions to add to the growin' list that we'll be askin' Carlisle today, Sug. But I think you wantin' and needin' a lot of sleep kind of goes with the whole 'I'm pregnant' thing._

_You're pregnant? Oh my gosh, Jasper, I believe that you're the first man that has ever happened too. Maybe we ought to call the news channels or something,_ she joked as she tried to go back to sleep.

_Hey now, you're ruinin' my image here. Was that a gay joke_? I asked, knowing how every time I'd say something lately about how I'm looking forward to her growing round with the pregnancy she's accuses me of calling her 'fat' or 'is that a fat joke'?

_Yes, I'd say you're pretty damn happy with yourself._

_Oh, Darlin', you don't understand just who your fuckin' with now do you?_ I asked as I started tickling her, a lot earlier than I usually do, but you know if she wasn't gonna go back to sleep I might as well start waking her up.

Bella was doing well so far with the pregnancy. She'd only been sick a couple of times and that was mostly due to motion sickness. Once Emmett thought spinning her around in a tight bear hug was a great idea, until she'd lost her breakfast on his pants and shoes as she bent over, holding her stomach while she retched.

The other time was when Carlisle was helping her do a mandatory science project for her graduation requirements. They had to dissect a baby pig, and Bella just couldn't do it. She lost her dinner and most of her lunch over just the thoughts of that.

Carlisle seemed to understand, and took mercy on her. He did the work himself in less than five minutes, and typed up the report on her laptop and sent it off for her. She got a B+ on the project, which seemed to piss the fuck outta the old man. He's still grumbling about the teachers in Forks High School Science Department, and how they wouldn't know what an atom was if it jumped up and bit them in the ass.

All of this seemed be going the way of the dodo bird right now, as my girl screamed mind-to-mind to me as she jumped up, her hand over her mouth, off our bed and she ran into the bathroom. I followed right behind her, worried sick myself over both her and the baby. I knew that this was another part of her pregnancy, just like her ever raging hormones, but it killed me a lil inside to know that she was sick and there wasn't a fuckin' thing that I could but hold her hair as she retched over the toilet.

_Get out of here_, Bella kept yelling me.

"I'm not going anywhere, Darlin', you're stuck with me," I could hear the bedroom door opening, and I knew it was Carlisle. He walked into the bathroom, as he stood in the doorway watching Bella try to throw up.

"Her stomach is empty right now, so there is nothing for her to lose," he said to me as Bella finally quit heaving.

"It's ok, this is all part of the pregnancy, right?" she asked Carlisle for reassurance as I got her back into bed.

"Yes, daughter, this is all normal," he said as he rubbed the back of his cold hand over her face. "Go back to sleep, and let me see what that elfin medical guide has to say about morning sickness. I'll see you two in just a few hours." Carlisle kissed her exposed cheek before he left to go to office.

I used my gift and pushed some lethargy into my girl and she was asleep in no time at all. I just lay there hoping that this was the worst of it, but knowing that it probably wasn't. I was going bat shit crazy thinking about everything that could go wrong, and I knew that I needed to get my mind off of this mental loop. So I started to remember yesterday, and how happy Bella was for a while…

"What the fuck is going on with this TV? I just get into the fucking game and the damn thing changes channels on me. Fuck!" Emmett yelled as the video game he was playing clicked off and onto the HGTV network. "Now, I've not only I lost my highest score ever, and I have to start over again. And I know we didn't get the extended warranty on this stupid piece of shit."

Emmett walked up to the TV and gave it a good whack, treating it like it was a disobedient child that needed to learn its lesson. Whack … Whack…

Bella was sitting in between my legs, as we both watched Emmett go bat shit over the broken television. Edward was sitting at his piano writing a new song, I assumed. His emotions were peaceful, amused, and relaxed.

"Emmett, stop that. You're going to break it even more than it already is, damn it! Now stop it!" Bella ordered as he went back to take his seat on the couch.

Emmett finally gave up on the video game, and was sitting on the couch pouting as we watched a show on how to flip a house and make some cash off of it. Suddenly, the television channel changed to the Playboy network without any warning.

"Ohhh, baby … Ahhhhh … Just like that! Yes …. Oh God! ….YEEEeesss!" the lady on the TV screamed.

Everyone in the house ran into the living room thinking that someone was having sex on a couch or something. While Emmett, Bella, Edward, and I watched the show without taking any note of the people that were now finding the show just as interesting as we were.

Now, I am a man that has watched a lot of porn over my lifetime, and I knew that Emmett had watched quite a bit himself, but his emotions were off for some reason. But when I noticed that the lady on the TV had long blonde hair like Rosalie, and the faceless man looked to have the same body build as Emmett. I started to wonder if this was the Playboy channel or a video.

"Emmett! How could you show everyone this tape?" Rose screamed as she went over and started laying the whammy on the back of his head.

Bella and Edward were losing it worse than any of those around us, and that was when I knew that they had something to do with Emmett and Rose's family sex tape scandal.

_What did you do? _I asked Bella as I started laughing so hard I was snorting.

_I was an only child, Jasper. I've had years to think up ways to wreak havoc on other people's lives. Edward knew about the sex tape, in fact there seems to be more than one, and to show him that there were no hard feelings about the whole baby and singing thing, I helped him out a little. One trip to Wal-Mart, and a new but identical, remote control later, and Rose and Em's asses are owned!_ she laughed out.

_What do you mean a new remote? Emmett is holding that damn button, and wouldn't give it up if his life depended on it. Em has always been a remote hog_.

_Edward's matches Emmett's to a T, and that's how come the channels keep changing. The TV isn't broken, it's being fucked with!_ Bella informed me as she started holding her sides she was laughing so hard. _Edward changes the channels from up there and Em is none the wiser about the whole thing!_

_You should know better than to piss off a vampire, Sug. Especially one that is as big as Emmett, and as bitchy as Rose can be. You're gonna end up gettin' that pretty ass of yours in some deep shit if you keep this shit up. _I had to warn her. Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to her, but that didn't mean that Rose or Em couldn't get pretty pissy about this shit.

_The only person that knows about this is the mind reader, Jasper. We've got our asses covered. Alice would never nark on her hubby!_

_I hope so. You ain't got nothing else planned do ya?_ I had to ask 'cause I already knew she did. I could hear what she was thinking about constantly, and how just laying around all day was driving her up the fuckin' walls.

_Umm … I don't know what you're talking about?_ She tried to play innocent, knowing damn good and well that I knew something else was brewing in that evil brain of hers.

_Isabella, you can't lie to an empath, Darlin', and I know that you're up to somethin'. Don't worry, you know that I'll always have your back, but you better start prayin' that no one finds out that this shit is on you. You know that paybacks are a bitch, right?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it, but I just need something to get me through the day, and damn it, I've never had anyone I could pull this shit on before. I figure if Emmett or Rose finds out that I was involved in this somehow, I'll just start including Em in the pranks with me._ She was trying to justify her actions to me, and I knew that this was not going to end well. But I did understand the concept of her boredom.

_Alright, but give it a few days before you go and do anythin' else, ok? And please, let me know beforehand? Maybe I can keep ya from gettin' into too much trouble._

_Are you calling me trouble?_

_Yes I am, Sug,_ I laughed mentally as we watched the Emmett and Rose show for a while…

Yesterday was such a great day. Bella and I talked to the family while Rose and Em went off to figure out who had played them. They both knew that Eddieboy would know exactly who'd done the deed, but Edward was busying himself with others that were always around him, so they both gave up on the learning the truth.

I was brought back from my memories, and just watched as my girl slept in my arms. There will be time during the day to ask all the questions that need to be answered. But right now, I'm gonna just enjoy the peace coming from the sleeping angel wrapped tightly in my arms…

**A/N:I know that this is a really short chapter and for that I am sorry. There are times when a person feels like writing and there are times when I just can't. This day is one of the ones that I just can't…**

**Thanks to all of you who have Reviewed! I love those! Please, keep them coming. To those who have added THaTH to your Favorites or Alerts, thank you too.**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	28. Answers

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K, My Beta… You are the best! I guess, Jasper and you have a date next Friday night! I'll let him go only because I appreciate your help SOOOOO much! Hugs~Izzy ;)**

**Because of the Holiday weekend this was only Beta'd once! So any mistakes are MY FAULT! Look over them, Please...**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I was brought back from my memories, and just watched as my girl slept in my arms. There will be time during the day to ask all the questions that need to be answered. But right now, I'm gonna just enjoy the peacefulness coming from the sleeping angel wrapped tightly in my arms…_

**Chapter 28**

**Answers …**

**(BPOV)**

When I woke up again the room seemed darker than it had earlier. I wasn't sure what that meant about the time, but I knew that I would eventually have to get up and out of this bed. That was not something that I was looking forward to. I was feeling way too comfortable and warm right where I was, and I had no intentions of moving from this spot unless I absolutely had to.

I stretched and yawned as I opened my eyes to see a very worried Jasper staring down at me. His back was resting on the headboard of our bed and I knew from his thoughts that he was afraid I'd puke again if he moved around jiggling the bed too much.

_Will you please stop that? I am not made out of spun glass and I won't break if you move around too much. It was just a one-time thing. I think that the 'tickling Bella awake' thing might have to be put on hold until the Peanut makes his debut._

_Yeah, well, I ain't takin' any more chances of you losin' your breakfast over a lil movement._

_A little movement? You were throwing me around like a ragdoll, _I joked. Trying to get him to pull the sour look off of his face didn't work, because his next words were still cross and concerned.

_ME? You're blamin' that shit on me? If you hadn't called me 'happy' I would've let you be, but no! You had to go and egg me on,_ he finally laughed out, while his arms tightened around my waist.

_Oh, see now, I knew that I'd get you to lighten up_.

_Yeah, but you'll have to pay for that one there, Darlin'._

_And whatever shall I ever do to make it up to you, Sugar?_ I asked, trying to sound like Scarlet O'Hare but sounding like Maggie Smith from the Ya-Ya Sisterhood movie. You know, like someone who had smoked one too many cigarettes and had throat cancer or something.

_OH, how sweet are you? Talkin' like Kermit the Frog to the baby already_, Jasper cooed out like he was really talking to the baby again. I just rolled my eyes in his direction before giving him a death glare.

_Oh yeah, Rose has taught you that look too? Well, Sug, too bad I've had over fifty years to get used to it or it might've actually worked on my vampire ass._ Jasper said, while looking at his fingernails then rubbing them on shirt in a complete brush off way.

_You're going to piss off a pregnant elf? Do you, Mr. Whitlock, have a death wish?_ I asked, shocked and stunned.

_Yep, I guess I do, but then again since I know how to subdue the elf I'm thinkin' that I can get my sorry, no good, rotten ass outta this sling pretty damn easy,_ Jasper replied, as smug as smug could be.

"Stupid, idiotic, no good, fucking vampires," I muttered as I got up to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day.

"Was that an IQ joke? Are you callin' me stupid, now?" He asked sarcastically, using my line against me again. All I could do was walk into the bathroom muttering under my breath and praying he wouldn't understand a damn thing that I was saying.

"Is fuath liom é nuair pulls sé cac mar seo, b'fhéidir, gur chóir a mhúineadh i asshole smug an ceacht?" I thought to myself.

"Hey now, none of that elfin bullshit this mornin' unless you're gonna translate it for me," Jasper said as I placed him in a bubble and left him sitting on the bed while I got ready to take a shower.

With a huge smile on my face I walked back into the bedroom after taking care of my morning needs, and went straight into the closet to choose my outfit for today's appointment with Carlisle. I left Jasper wrapped tightly in his own bubble while I slowly started removing my clothes in front of him.

I watched as Jasper normally butterscotch colored eyes turned into jet black orbs with his lust. As I took an extraordinarily, painfully slow time releasing each button on the shirt of his I was wearing. One by fucking one. Jasper's body went to move off of the bed, but I made sure to hold my shield securely around him. I wasn't going to let him win, and if he knew what was good for him he'd get his snarky ass to apologize to me for acting the way he was.

"Me, apologize for what? You started this one, not me, Sugar. Now let me up so I can help you undress for our morning shower."

"Oh, I don't think so, Major. I believe that someone in this room needs to learn a lesson, and that person sure as hell isn't me," I said, as I got to the fifth button from the bottom of his shirt.

"Bella, this isn't a game, Darlin', and I'd hate ta have ta teach ya a lesson the old fashion way about waving a red flag in front of the bull," Jasper retorted. He was trying to sound seductive, but under his calm exterior I could feel his lust for my body and his snarkiness kick up a notch.

"OH, but Major, Baby, someone has to teach you a lesson and keep you in line."

"You're playin' with fire, and you're gonna get that pretty ass of yours burned, if you don't let me outta this thing now, Sug."

"Umm … I'm not so sure that you've learned your lesson yet, Major," I said as I slide the shirt off of my shoulders and let it fall onto the bedroom floor. I let Jasper get an eye full of me in nothing but my undies as I turned around, bent at the waist, and slowly rose back up with the worn shirt in my hand. Let him get a look at my back end, which was my goal. I turned my head to the left and looked at Jasper from over my shoulder as I turned around again.

"See something you like, Major?" I asked as I hocked my thumbs under the waist band of my panties and slowly pulled them down, never taking my eyes off Jasper as they pooled on the bedroom floor at my feet.

"Isabella, let me up now," Jasper warned as I turned to take off for the bathroom with him still held down forcefully by my shield to our bed.

"That's not the attitude I was hoping for, Bubble Boy," I retorted as I climbed into the shower alone.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen-Whitlock, whatever the fuck your last name is right now. Let your mate outta this shield before I throw you over my knee and teach you a lesson. This is your last warnin'," Jasper said. I knew that he was getting pissed, but to threaten me with a spanking was not helping.

_I was not going to back down_, I thought. As I was washing my hair I heard someone come into our bedroom laughing slightly, and for a second I thought it was Aaron. But I wasn't sure.

I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and humming a happy tune to myself. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to make Jasper pay for acting smug towards me, to worry about anything else. When what I should have been doing is watching my shield a little bit better.

As I finished my shower and dried my hair, I was thinking about how I might drive Jasper to his sexual limitations when I reentered the bedroom. So I squared my shoulders, healed my head high, and dropped the damn towel on the floor as I walked over the bathroom threshold and into the bedroom.

What I found was not what I'd been expecting. I thought that Jasper would be on the bed where I'd left him, but instead our bed was empty, so I tried to locate him with my J.T.S. (Jasper Tracking System) instead. Before I could even start doing that I was grabbed around my waist and thrown onto the middle of our bed.

"You were thinking about how you were going to be teaching me lessons were you? And how you hate it when I pull shit like this with you," Jasper asked, as he pulled his flannel sleeping pants down over his hips. His extremely hard length riding dangerously along the crack of my ass, as he rubbed himself on me while whispering into my ear.

"Your Granddad, was nice enough to let me not only outta your shield, and he also translated to me what you were saying under your breath as you showered without me."

"Jasper, I'm _not _going to say that I'm sorry about thi…," the speech that I'd prepared mentally was interrupted when Jasper left hand met the soft flesh on my ass with a loud whack. He had me pinned to the bed, and I couldn't wrap my shield just around me while his body was touching mine, so all I could do was wiggle underneath him, trying to get away.

"I gave you fair warning, my lil elf, did I not? I thought that I made it quite clear that once I got myself outta that fuckin' shield of yours, this ass," Jasper stopped talking and starting rubbing the spot he'd hit with his hand, "was gonna get a good tannin', Darlin'."

He finished his little speech with another good swat, right on the spot where he'd hit the first time. That shit stung worse than the first time, damn it, and I yelped. I knew everyone in the house could hear. And let me tell you, I was planning on ways to make Jasper pay for this.

"Oh, Darlin', don't even think about it. You can't win when the Major comes out to play. No one has ever beaten me, and no one ever will. Just lie still, and take your punishment like a good lil elf," Jasper ordered, into my ear.

"What are you smokin' that makes you think that I'll just lay here and just take this shit?" I asked as I tried harder to get away from him.

"Oh, Sugar, you're funny you know that? I'm a vampire, and I don't smoke. I could start if you want me too," he said as he gave me one more good swat on the same god-damn fucking spot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JASPER!" I yelled, trying my damnedest to get away from him. He rolled me over quicker than my eyes could contemplate what was happening around them, and I am a fucking elf for Pete's sake. I ought to be able to see what the hell is going on around me without a problem.

Jasper held my arms above my head, and started telling me how he was going to make me pay for trapping him inside my shield.

"Listen here, Bubble Boy, I am in no mood for your shit right now, so let me the fuck up," I said as I wiggled my hips, trying to get up again.

"Bubble Boy? Is that your idea of a joke? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, Sugar, that shit just ain't all that funny. Now, you've had your spanking for the day, do I need to give ya another one for good measure?" he asked as he traced his hardened member to my over excited entrance.

_I'm willin' to use whatever works at the moment, Sugar. You've been teasin' the fuck outta me all mornin' and that shit ain't funny when you're being held back from your mate,_ Jasper proclaimed as he released my arms from above my head.

"But it _is_ fuckin' funny, Major! Oops, I mean, Mister Bubble Boy," Peter said from the other side of our bedroom doors.

"Captain, I would recommend that you step down, right now. Back away from the door, or I might find it funny as hell to rip your sorry ass to pieces," Jasper spoke to the closed door, turning his head to the right to look at it.

"Jasper, I have an appointment with Carlisle in a few hours, and I've already taken my showe.." My rant was cut off when Jasper's lips pressed forcefully onto mine. I was forgetting that I was supposed to be pissed at him right now, and my anger was quickly losing the battle against my lust.

_Are you goin' ta behave? Or do I have to hold your arms the whole time?_ Jasper asked as he started licking his way down my neck past my collarbone, and onto my mating mark.

_You know that this is called coercion, right?_

_Yep, and I never said that I'd be playin' fair, Sugar. _Jasper thought at me, as his right hand started to gently fondle my left breast.

My breasts were becoming larger and even more tender than usual. I thinking about the discomfort as Jasper sighed.

_Fuck, another goddamn thin' to add to the list_, Jasper said as he rolled off of me, and grabbed his journal before he started to write in it.

"Umm … Jasper what are you doing? I thought that you and I were going to …you know… umm, I thought that we were …"

"It's called sex, Darlin', and nope I don't think so. You need to punished for not doin' as I asked a lil while ago, and I think a sexually frustrated day might be just my ticket needed to calm your snarky elfin ass down," he said without looking up from his journal as he spoke.

"You're fucking with me right? I mean you're not planning on making me wait for sex, are you? My pregnancy hormones are going nuts, and you fucking know it!" I yelled as I got up and looked at Jasper.

I mean shit here I am completely naked, horny as ever, and really started get pretty pissed at Jasper. Was he trying to piss me off today, or was it just me?

_It's just you, Sug, you'll get over it._ Whitlock laughed out as he kept his eyes on the damn book in his hands. _Whitlock? How do I go from Bubble boy to Whitlock in the span of five minutes?_

"Because you're fucking pissing me off that's how, asshole!" I yelled as I started getting dressed.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen after wrapping the jerk upstairs in another bubble and grabbed my vitamin bottle rougher than usually trying to get its fucking lid off. Char was cooking breakfast for me and I was just trying not to lash out everyone right now.

Peter walked into the kitchen laughing slightly under his breath until he noticed the look on my face. When I shot him my best death glare his eyes went wide, he hissed lightly, and looked past me to Char.

"I was thinkin' about going for a hunt this evenin', and wanted to know if my mate would like to go out with her husband for a while?" he asked, acting like I wasn't even fucking there.

"You know that I can see you right?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I know you can, Sug. I'm just not sure which I'd hate to be receivin' more at the moment, your stare of death or the Major's wrath, so my only option is ta run like hell," Peter laughed out.

All I could do is sit there, gaping like a hooked fish on a line, and pray that my day was going to end up getting better. Sometimes it really pisses me off that Alice can't see my future, if she could than maybe she could tell me how my day was gonna end.

I was grumbling under my breath as the others, minus Jasper, walked into the kitchen and started talking about some long weekend hunting trip they were going to be making to the Challis National Forest in Idaho. They were just waiting for my weekly appointment to be over and then they would be on their way, leaving me alone in the house with the yahoo upstairs.

_Oh yeah, I was differently not looking forward to a weekend alone with Mister Full of Himself. This was going to be a great weekend and I knew it!_ Just add a ton of snarky sarcasm to that phrase please, I thought to myself almost laughing out loud at the absurdity of it.

"Well, if all you guys are waiting on is for Carlisle to do my appointment, then why wait? Carlisle can you do this now?" I asked.

"Of course we can Bella, just finish your breakfast and we'll precede from there," Carlisle replied, acting kind of taken aback by my sudden mood change.

Ok, maybe, this isn't the entire ignoramus from upstairs' fault, but I really was just trying to play a little with him like he does me. Then he got all 'Major' on my pregnant ass and he spanked me. Just the thoughts were pushing my anger back up again.

I was following Carlisle up the stairs towards his office when I saw the nincompoop in question waiting for us outside the office doors, with his fucking journal in his hands. All I wanted to do was shove that damn journal were the sun didn't shine, and that's when I felt Jasper trying to work his fucked up gift on me.

_Do you know _where _you can shove that book? Right up your coruscating balloon knot, buzz kill_! I spat mentally, throwing off his fake calm as I walked passed him and into exam part of the office.

I unceremoniously plopped my ever widening ass on the fucking exam table, with a thud, and Carlisle started taking my blood pressure and shit. I was too worked up to care about the questions I wanted to ask Carlisle. I just wanted to get this over with. Actually, all I really wanted to do was vent at someone for a while. But who? It was times like these that I wish that Renee hadn't pulled her fucking shit on me. I needed a best friend that I could let it all out to, someone that was completely nonjudgmental.

"Isabella, I don't believe that I will be traveling with the family this weekend. Your blood pressure is at 145 over 92. That is way too high for someone as young and healthy as you are to be," Carlisle said as he put the fucking cuff back into its holder. "Not to mention someone who is also pregnant," he finished, shooting his own glare at both Jasper and I.

"Now, I know that you are both under a lot of pressure and stress at the moment, but Bella's blood pressure is not right, Jasper," Carlisle said while pulling his hand through his hair. "I understand that the two of you have not been out of this house on your own in some time, and maybe now is that time. Bella, how much school work do you have left to finish?"

"About two weeks worth of work, and I will be completely finished including the exams."

"Is that with a human mind or an elfin mind?" He asked looking really put out with me right now.

"Human. I can have it finished in no time if I wanted to, I was just trying to put it off for as long as I could to give me something to do while I lay around and get fat," I griped, shaking my head back and forth.

"That is enough of this, Isabella. You are too old to be acting like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum. I understand that you are beyond bored and needing a break. We all feel that way sometimes," and I swear that heard him say under his breath, "like I need a break right now," when he continued in a normal voice. "Your hormones are fluctuating rapidly right now and I am sure that that is only adding to your stress levels, but you need to keep in mind that YOU are responsible for not only your own wellbeing, but also for the wellbeing of your unborn child."

I understood what Carlisle was saying but it didn't make having to give up the fight that I was having with my mate any easier. Why should I be the one to give up now? Why was I the one who had to relent when all I wanted to do was pitch a fucking fit?

"Bella, I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. I knew that you were playing with me, like I tend to play around with you. I know that your feelings are hurt right now, but this does need to stop. I was playin' throughout most of the morning too, and I did take things a little bit too far. I won't let it happen again, and I need to you to know that I love you even when you're exploitin' your gifts to make me pay," Jasper apologized with a sly smile forming on his face at the end of his little speech.

There wasn't a point in the morning that I didn't completely love my Jasper, but that didn't mean that I _liked_ him at all times either. Jasper was an expended part of my very being and I knew that he felt the same way about me. The love that we have for each other was never in question; it was … Shit, I'm even starting to forget while I was so pissed off to begin with as I stared into Jasper's eyes which were begging me to forgive him for our silly fight. How could I not forgive him?

"I accept your apology," I said with nothing else behind it, but I was smirking.

Jasper's eyes grew large and we both started laughing at the situation we had put ourselves in without even realizing what in the hell we were doing. Jasper walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips while Carlisle started to snicker at us.

"Well, now that you two have that worked out, I will recheck your blood pressure before you leave my office today. Now, let's see how fast the little one is growing."

Carlisle and Jasper helped me lay down on the exam table, and Jasper was helping to get me situated, with my shirt pulled up under my breasts and he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to around my hips. He tucked my underwear down with the jeans, leaving my belly exposed.

"Let's see how his little heart is doing shall we?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode.

He placed some of the warm gel on my belly and put the fetal Doppler onto it. After rubbing it around for about a minute he finally found our sons heartbeat, and the sounds coming from the Doppler sounded so much like a herd of thundering horses that it brought everything that has been happening into a clearer perspective for me. It wasn't about just me and Jasper anymore, it truly was about the three us.

_Yes it is, Darlin', and you know that I am really sorry about this morning. We both just need to relax and maybe get the hell outta this house for a few days,_ Jasper agreed as we listened to our son's thriving heart thud in the back ground.

"His heart rate is a little higher than I want it to be, but that is most likely due to your high blood pressure, Bella. I'd like for you to take it easy for the day, and I will be checking your pressure hourly until it has lowered and is more stable," Carlisle said as he started wiping the gel from my lower stomach.

He pulled out his measuring tape again and measured to see how much my uterus had grown over the last week. Then he told us, "You are now measuring eleven weeks and five days. So the fetus has grown ten days in elfin gestation compared to seven days in human gestation period. That is right on track from the research that I have found so far." Carlisle helped my get my clothes back in place and helped me sit up.

As the three us made our way to his desk he asked, "Now, I am sure that your lists of questions are becoming quite large, so let's start off with yours, Isabella."

"Ok, why didn't my mom go throw this? You know the faster fetal growth thing."

"Well, your mother was not a full blooded elf at the any point in her life. Her pregnancy with you was that of normal human females, yours is not a human pregnancy. The fetus' father is a vampire and its mother is an elf. These differences are making your pregnancy quite different from your mother's."

"Why am I so tired, and why am I starting to throw up now? I thought that morning sickness was supposed to end at the start of the second trimester."

"From what I have read, this is quite normal for elves. Their systems are made to handle the sudden changes that their bodies are going through usually without the morning sickness ever making an appearance. In your case I believe it has more to do with motion sickness and maybe a lower blood count." Carlisle stopped talking and pushed some papers back in my file and read aloud, "Your red blood cell counts are dropping slowly. I believe that your fetus is using its mother's blood to sustain its rapid growth."

"Does that mean the Bella will need a blood transfusion?" Jasper questioned Carlisle, looking and feeling rather worried about the answer at the moment.

"No, not at all, but I do believe it might be time to add more iron into Bella's diet to boost her hemoglobin counts. If that does not work we may have to start with the supplemental blood supply that we discussed previously," Carlisle said, slightly of hanging his head while talking.

"What the hell is a supplemental blood supply?" I questioned, getting rather nervous over Carlisle's answer.

"You may need to start drinking blood to help the fetus from decreasing your blood counts, Isabella. After you went through your Arising you were telling me how the smell of Charlie's human food started to smell rancid to you, do you remember that conversation?"

"Yes, I was worried that the human food would no longer seem appetizing to me. I remember that the smell of the blood that was brought into the room for Jasper was nauseating in the beginning, but near the end of the Arising processes it wasn't all that disgusting to me anymore."

"Well, that is because your system is now able to handle the sustenance of blood now. You will be drinking blood during this pregnancy, so you had better start getting used to that idea." Carlisle said with his right eyebrow raised at me.

"Fine, so I need to eat more protein and iron?"

"Yes, that is what we will start with for your food for now, and we will add other things as time passes."

"Now, to you needing more sleep and rest. That is normal for all pregnant females during pregnancy. It will be that way until after you have healed from the birth. So when you are tired listen your body and do as it is asking you to do."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now there is a matter that is not related to the pregnancy that I would like to talk to each of you about. This home is large, but not as large as we need at the moment. I will be moving shortly, do either of you have any requests to where we are moving too?"

"I would only ask that the baby have a room next to ours. That is my only request," I said, knowing that that was all I really wanted in our new home.

"Do you care which city we move near too?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't care. How about you Jasper, what do you want?" I questioned.

"I'll be fine where ever we move to."

"Well, that's settled. Now, Isabella I would like you to finish you high school courses as soon as possible. We still have your Acquisition, the wedding, your honeymoon, a move, and the birth plus many other things that need to happen. And I am afraid we are quickly running out of time." Carlisle instructed.

"Thanks for all the reminders," I said rather starkly at him. I had enough on my shoulders without the reminder. Carlisle just laughed at my retort, then his eyes moved to Jasper and he asked, "Now, let's have your questions, son."

Jasper opened up his journal and moved the gold ribbon away from the page that it had been holding for him said started, "Which is best for Bella and the baby? A natural childbirth or are there drugs that can help with childbirth? Do elves have labor pains like a human woman? I'm guessing that this is going to be a home birth, can you handle that on your own? We know that Bella can't have citrus, but can the baby once it's born? What will it eat after his is born? Will he sleep? Will he grow at the same rate he is growing at now, or will the process slow down? You mentioned something about how he…"

Carlisle held his hands up, laughing slightly and said, "Let's start off with the ones you just asked, and then will go on from there."

"Natural childbirth is always best for the child, the drugs that are given to their mother's can be passed through the umbilical cord and therefore onto the child. In Bella's case, I have not read enough on elfin pain analgesics to come to a conclusion as of now, but I will be looking into that. Hopefully we will have a better idea at your next appointment. The home birth is what we will be preparing for. Ashling is a very qualified nurse, and she will be there to help both Bella and I out when that time comes. Yes, I do believe that I will be able to handle the birth on my own. The child and citrus; we will have to cross that bridge when we get there, with him being half human I'm unable to tell what he will be able to tolerate and what he will not be able to handle." Carlisle paused to allow me to process the information given so far. I took a deep breath and nodded my head in his direction that he could continue.

"I believe that child will be able to handle breast milk the easiest, as most human infants do. There again we will have to wait and see. Will he sleep? I am assuming he will, but then again …"

"We'll have to wait and see," both Jasper and I said at the same time, laughing as we finished our joint statement.

"Will he keep growing at a faster rate, from what I have read thus far, no, he will grow at a normal infantile rate. But you both need to keep in mind that I am only talking about a normal elfin infant, with your child being half vampire that could change."

"What were you going to say next Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Will the baby become part of the Resolute connection, and if so how will that affect him and us?"

"The Resolute is so uncommon that there is no way in tell if such a thing is possible. My brother, Marcus is rather fond of thinking that the child will be connected to the both of you in that way. And when it comes to connections, we all know that Marcus is never wrong."

Jasper was shaking his head at Carlisle as we all talked, but I was worried about the baby being hurt by the Resolute somehow. That's when it hit me and I asked, "Carlisle, the other Resolute couple … do they have a child?"

"No, I am afraid they do not, Isabella. That would have been a great learning tool for yours and Jasper's child, but they were never granted the magic needed to make that a reality for them."

"Ok, here's another question I have for you. Can my marking Bella hurt either her or the baby?"

"Well, blood loss can be linked to some miscarriages. I do not believe that rule applies to either Bella or the baby. I would continue doing what you have been doing. It has not seemed to harm either one of them, so I see no need to hold back."

"Is there anything other than shopping, that Bella and I need to do to prepare for the birth process?"

"I think that Bella needs to start an exercise program. I would recommend swimming. It will help with muscle control, as well as balance. The water will be very soothing for both her and the fetus, and in later pregnancy it is usually the only exercise program most women feel comfortable doing."

Jasper and I were both nodding our heads in agreement with Carlisle and we started talking about the family's upcoming move. We would be relocating as soon as Esme found a suitable house big enough to fit all of us. After rechecking my blood pressure again, Carlisle allowed me to back to our room so I could start the end of my high school coursework.

I knew that I only need four or five good hours to finish up what I needed to do with my schooling. It was still midmorning, and the family was starting to make their ways to their cars for their weekend getaway. I felt horrible that Carlisle would have to stay behind because of me.

_He feels like he ought to be workin' at the hospital as much as he can too right now_. Jasper tried to quell my worries for me.

_Yeah, well, I still feel like a shit about it._

Jasper was laughing when Carlisle came to check on me an hour later. He checked my blood pressure which was coming down nicely, but he was emanating worries of his own as he started to leave our room.

"What is Carlisle? What's got you worried now?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you might want to try and see if you can't handle a little blood, now? Maybe that would return your blood pressure to its normal range," he asked hanging his head slightly.

I was thinking about how that was not what I'd been hoping he was going to say, but I was also resigned to the fact that this is just another part of being an elf that I was going to have to get used too. Who'd have ever thought that less than two months ago when I left California I'd now be an elf, and pregnant with a baby that was a half vampire? _Life surely isn't working out how I thought it would, but when given lemons … OH hell no, I can't even use that fucking line anymore. _The thought of lemons wasn't something that I ever figured that I would fear_. Yep. My life is officially fucked up_, I thought with a laugh.

"Why not? I will be hunting like a true vampire once Jasper changes me someday anyway," I said trying like hell not to really think about what Carlisle was asking me to do.

If I could keep my mind clear of the fact that something was going to die on my behalf, then maybe I could get through this bizarre situation. Jasper was laughing at me mentally as I asked Carlisle my next question.

"Umm … Do I have to like hunt the damn thing down? Because I have to tell you that my teeth are not as sharp as yours are," I stated kind of shakily.

Now both Carlisle and Jasper were laughing out loud at my question. All I could do was sit there with my laptop on my lap and cross my arms over my chest. I was not really against being laughed at per se, but I sure as hell would like to know just what I'd said to make them both laugh at me like the fools they were acting like, damn it!

"Har Har Har, now that you both have your laughing jigs over with; can you please tell the elf in the room what I'd said to make you laugh like loons?" I asked rather snippily.

"Bella, we have bagged blood set aside for you. That is what you will be drinking not some deer out in the forest." Carlisle laughed out.

"Oh, so I will be the human drinker in the family? I mean aside from Peter and Char?"

They both lost it again. Now I knew that something other than my words had to be setting them off on these laughing fits but I was completely obtuse to it cause.

"Darlin', it's just that this is not how Carlisle and I thought that this conversation was gonna go. We thought that it was gonna take all weekend to get you to agree to even try drinkin' the blood. That is the main reason that Carlisle stayed behind when the others took off. I didn't know how to broach the subject with you," Jasper said wide eyed as he pulled me onto his lap and started kissing the side of neck.

Carlisle had left out room and I could hear him downstairs in the kitchen opening cabinets and then the sounds of the microwave as well.

"I really only have an hour of work to do, and once it's done, is that it? I don't have to do exams or anything?" I said to Jasper trying to get my mind off of the sounds from downstairs.

"That's it, Sug. Once you send the last of your assignments in and they are graded. The school will send you a high school graduation diploma. No muss and fuss. No stupid ceremony to sit through either," Jasper explained.

I was thinking that was one part of this homeschooling thing that I'd been wondering about. I was looking forward to my high school graduation ceremony. I know that it might sound stupid to someone like Jasper or Carlisle who'd gone through countless ceremonies, but this was the first time that I was graduating and I wanted it to be special. I was brought out of my thoughts when Carlisle reentered our room quietly while holding a normal plastic up with a lid on the top of it.

I was thinking like I was still human, even though I know that I am not one anymore. I guess the knowledge may have been said out loud, but the reality of this fact was too fucking hard for my brain to comprehend right now.

Carlisle handed me the plastic cup, and I worried that just the smell of the blood would cause me to become nauseous, just like it used to when I was human. But as I brought the cup to my wrinkled nose, I found that it smelt pretty damn good. Not coppery or like dirt anymore, it almost smelt sweet. I looked up into Carlisle's eyes and I saw a twinge of fear coming from them.

"I'm going to do this, just give a girl a chance," I tried to joke.

Jasper caught my eye and I looked at him before closing my eyes taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I put the glass to my lips and took a small sip. I opened my eyes and looked at the normal looking glass for just a second. As the taste coated my tongue and throat, the blood really wasn't all that bad if the truth be told. I don't know what I was excepting it to taste like but it sure the hell wasn't this. So I put the glass back up to my lip and took a bigger swallow.

"Hey, this isn't so bad. What kind of animal is this from?"

"Umm … Bella, that is not animal blood. It is bagged human blood from the hospital. No one died to give it to you, so we thought that this would be a better test than our normal 'veggie' blood. Not to mention if the baby needs blood, it isn't animal blood that it's wantin'," Jasper said kind of sheepishly.

"Okay, so how often will I have to drink this?" I questioned. I mean there is only so much human blood that Carlisle could get his hands on right? It's not like just because he's a doctor he get as much as he wants.

"I say we take it one day at a time for now, Isabella. I will know shortly if the blood you are ingesting is helping your BP, and we will go from there," Carlisle answered. He was definitely looking rather interested in the findings that were to come.

I finished the glass in no time, and was feeling a lot better for some unknown reason. It was like a fog had been lifted from my mind, and I felt like I usually did. Well, as usual as I felt before the fight anyway. I wasn't tired, and I felt like I was ten feet tall and bullet proof.

Jasper was laughing at my mental rant and his emotions seemed to have leveled out as well. _What the hell is going on here_, I thought?

"We can already feel the difference in her mood. It's like her hormones are leveling out, and her mind is no longer fogged with the hormones. Is that possible?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Well, her BP is high and that in itself can cause a little mental cloudiness. I believe that the fetus may have a connection to your emotions already. Can you feel anything coming off of him yet?" Carlisle questioned us as I took my seat back on the bed.

"I can't feel his emotions yet. I talk to him quite a bit and I'd think that by now I would be able to feel somethin'," Jasper replied looking over at me for my answer.

"Well, to tell the truth, umm … I have been getting these flashes of yearning for something, but I had no clue what that meant. I just thought it was a normal thing when you were pregnant to crave certain things. I just couldn't figure out what I was craving. Does that make any sense?" I asked both the men who were looking at me wide eyed with curiosity.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense, Bella, but from now on you need to heed those cravings. Most human women when they are pregnant have cravings for certain foods. What that means is that your body needs a nutrient that is held within that food. Your body recognizes taste, not nutrients. So say you were craving a banana, you're body is most likely lacking in a vitamin contained in that banana. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Carlisle questioned as I shook my head at him.

Carlisle smiled at me, and said that he'd be back in another hour to check my BP again. I was glad that it was coming down on its own, but I was worrying about the cause of the high BP to being with.

_It was most likely stress, Sug. That and your lower blood count, I'm hopin' that it will stay down now. We'll just have to keep a closer on it. Maybe, your blood pressure will tell us when and if you need to drink more blood. That would be helpful, right?_

_Right_, I answered going back to my school work. I was still worrying but there wasn't a damn thing that I could do until we knew more about this shit.

As I finished my last Algebra 2 assignment and emailed each teacher with everything else an hour later, I started to realize that I was now completely done with high school. That was one less thing that I would have to worry about anymore, and I started laughing at myself.

Back in August when homeschooling was suggested I thought that I would be going to Forks High School in January. I thought that this was just a temporary solution to a bad situation when my dad left to find Renee. Who would have ever thought it was just the beginning of my life? I sure as hell didn't, and it was sinking in slowly but surely that my life has taken a few twists and unknown turns. But at least I won't be doing any of this alone.

Jasper grabbed my hand and said, "You're right about that, Darlin'. I know that you weren't expecting any of this, but I'm glad that we're gonna be doin' all this shit together."

"Hey Jasper, can you do me a favor?" After Jasper nodded his head I said, "Can you call Marcus and see if that other Resolute couple can get here soon? I mean you and I can go to them if that would be easier. It's not like there is anything holding us to Forks anymore."

Jasper leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my temple, as he dug in his pockets for his cell phone. He hit a speed dial number, and someone answered on the other end after half a ring.

"Hello," said a deep Italian accented male.

"Aro, is that you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, nephew it is I. How are you and your new mate doing? I hear that congratulations are in order for more than just you're mating. You are now engaged, and a soon to be father? How is your mate doing with all of these new revelations?"

"My Isabella, is doing well. She just finished her last high school assignments so we can now focus on the wedding and other things," Jasper said, but his emotions were starting to go haywire.

"Oh, that is wonderful news. I am so looking forward to meeting your mate at the wedding. I know that she must be something special to capture the heart of the Major," this Aro guy said.

"Yes, my girl is something very special indeed," Jasper replied while looking into my eyes.

"Well, you tell my new niece, the Heir to the Elfin throne, that I look forward to meeting her. I will be there in Washington before the wedding and I am so looking forward to getting to know her better." Jasper's eyes shut for a split second and I had a feeling that this was not going to be a good thing.

"Can do, Uncle. Now I called Marcus' phone for a reason, is he available to chat with me for a few minutes?"

"Yes, he is, I just wanted to have a few words with you before he hogged the phone," Aro laughed as I heard the rustling of the phone being passed from one person to another.

"Nephew, how are you this night?" I heard Marcus' voice on the other end of the line.

"We are doing well, but I called to see if you could please set up that meeting with the other Resolute couple for this week or next. My mate and I both need answers and we would like them sooner rather than later," Jasper laughed.

"Yes, I will call them now, and setup the meeting for next Thursday. Will that date be satisfactory for you and your mate? I have a meeting that I must attend on Tuesday or I would be there before then. I know that you each have some questions that need answers, as I do. I will have someone email you the arrangements as soon as they are made. I will see you then. Kiss your mate for me, and tell the others I look forward to seeing them again soon. Ciao"

"Ciao, Uncle," Jasper said as closed his phone and pulled me closer to his side.

_You, me, and baby against the world, right? _

_Yep!_ was my worried reply.

**A/N: I can't believe the response that THaTH is getting! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and adding it to Favorites and Alerts! The reviews keep me writing!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	29. Expect the Unexpected

**SM Owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**My Beta ... Balti K is the BEST! You get the Emmett award for helping a girlie out! You'd better watch out for Em! He's been mated to Rose for a long ass time now, and you know how she is! Hugs~Iz ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_You, me, and baby against the world, right? _

_Yep! was my worried reply_.

**Chapter 29**

**Expect the Unexpected…**

**(JPOV)**

Bella was sleeping in my arms when the knock on our bedroom door woke her up. I could hear as Aaron made his way toward our room, and I knew from his emotions that he was excited about something. He's been projecting excitement and worry over the course of the last couple of weeks. But somehow I know that whatever it is that he has been thinking about so much is about to be unloaded on my mate and myself.

I've been trying since we found out that Bella and I were expecting the baby to be more open to the Lil Fucker, but he and I are like oil and water; we just can't mix together. I'll admit that he has been doing better and trying harder than I've ever known him to, but I always have a thought of 'what if' or 'what's he up to now' in my head.

The knock on the door caused my girl to stir and open her heavy eyes. She was rubbing the back of her hand over her left eye when she said, "Yes, who is it?"

"I am sorry to bother you so early, Granddaughter, but I have a surprise for you this day. I hoped that you could be ready to receive said gift in roughly an hour," Aaron said though the closed bedroom door.

"Come in, Aaron, and tell me about my surprise," said my very sleepy mate.

Aaron opened the door just a crack before popping his head through the gap and saying, "What kind of surprise would it be if I told you about it now, hmm?" His eyes were twinkling with his excitement as he watched his granddaughter try to sit up in our bed and wake up for the morning.

Bella was yawning and stretching, trying to pry her eyes open fully before she let her curiosity get the better of her. I could tell from her emotions that she was a bit shocked that Aaron had done something without asking her if it was all right or not. She'd learned her lesson with him the hard way, and I knew that although she'd forgiven him of his past offenses, she was not going to be forgetting any of them either.

Aaron took a seat in the chair by the windows and watched with expectant eyes as Bella finally woke up all the way from her nighttime rest.

"Well, tell me what you've done now? You know that I hate surprises. They usually lead to me having to stay in bed while being ill for a few days," my girl stated while giving a rueful grin in her granddad's direction.

"I have only your best interests at heart, Dear one, and I know that today will be a great day for you. I have taken the liberty of inviting a close and personal friend of mine here to the Cullens' home just for you. Now, that is all that I will say on this matter. Please, get yourself dressed and fed within the hour so you are able to function while our guest is here," Aaron spoke while leaving the seat and coming towards Bella placing a kiss on the top of her head before leaving our room.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" she asked me as we made our way to the bathroom for our morning shower.

"I ain't gotta clue, Sug. Maybe, he invited a couple of Tinker Bells over for tea and crumpets or something," I joked as I undressed the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well, if Peter Pan is a true fairy tale, I'd say your Peter Whitlock was the boy that never grew up," she retorted. I'd placed her in the shower and she was looking carefully at the shampoo bottle she was holding in her hands.

"Yeah, you'd better look carefully at that before you put it on that pretty head of hair of yours. I still can't believe you did that to Peter. He is gonna pay you back for it somehow. You might as well face the inevitable and take your punishment like a good girl," I cooed as my hands started cleaning every inch of Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. "God, your body is perfect. Did you know that? I'd love to show you just how perfect I think your body is right now."

I grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her to me, never releasing her wet hair as I kissed her passionately. She was moaning onto my mouth as I swept my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. My girl let me in and I tasted the sweet nectar that is my Bella. Her taste is like nothing in I've ever encountered in this world, and she is all mine. No one but me will ever know the pure joy it is to be one with her.

With my one hand never leaving her hair, I allowed my other hand to roam over her perfect features. From her nose down to her flawless jaw line, to her long neck, past her collarbone, and to her ample left breast. Just like the rest of Bella's body, her breasts have grown right along with the pregnancy, and she was also sporting a healthy baby bump too. While I looked down to admire her bump, I rubbed what I was now sportin' on my girls left thigh.

Bella whimpered as I pulled her mouth back to my lips. I was trying to pour all the love and passion that I feel for her into this one kiss. Bella lifted her left leg and wrapped it around my hip as I gently lifted her feet off of the shower floor, before placing her back tenderly to rest on the side of the shower wall tile. My girl wrapped her other leg around my waist as she started to rub her core against my hard cock. I was moaning her name as she rubbed her body against mine, but the friction was not enough for either of us.

Then Bella lifted her bum high enough to cover my extremely enlarged shaft, before lowering herself quickly onto me. Bella let out a small scream of pleasure, as I growled softy at her. The feel of her heated, swollen sex wrapped so tightly around me almost sent me over the edge without my consent. I wanted my mate to feel her pleasure before I would allow myself release.

She was thrusting her hips into me, and I was meeting her stroke for stroke. I was completely lost in the presence of my mate and our love for one another.

"Faster," "pleeeaassssse…" Bella kept repeating grunting out each word as I thrust my hips to meet hers, as she too lost herself in our joining.

I released my grip on Bella's hair and reached down with both of my hands to cup the underside of her ass. I knew that she was close, but I wanted to try something new today. I never wanted our sexual relationship to seem old or repetitive to my girl, as I slowed us down. I rubbed one of my fingers against her puckered hole. Her eyes flew open and I could feel her tense up mentally, emotionally, and physically.

_Shhhh, relax. I know that this is new to you, but I'm sure you will enjoy it. Do you trust me?_ I asked as she relaxed into my hold, her eyes never leaving my own. She nodded her head slightly as I started kissing her with more fervor. With each thrust, I slowly inserted my digit further into her while keeping pace with my cock pounding into her core.

She was groaning and murmuring my name as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm. I watched her face as the ecstasy of her release washed over her and she screamed my name.

"Ja…aaAAss…ssPPPee…eERR," she wailed. I reached around with my other hand leaving her back arched on the tile of the shower and pinched her clit as her walls contracted around my cock, almost pulling me over the edge with her.

I stopped moving my hips as Bella laid her head on my shoulder. Her heart rate and that of the baby were both racing. Bella's breath came out in short pants and I could tell that she was enjoying the little subsiding waves of pleasure leftover from her rapture.

Without drying us off or finishing our shower, and with our bodies still joined, I hurriedly walked us into our bedroom and laid my mate on top of our bed. I knew that we were short on time this morning, but I needed to feel her as much as she needed to feel me.

I kissed along her exposed wet length of neck, licking my way down to our mating mark. I was licking and scenting my girl's body. I knew we were having unknown company in a lil while and I wanted all that entered this home to know to whom Isabella belonged too.

_I belong to you, and you alone, Jasper. Please never question that._

_Say_ … thrust … _That_ … thrust … _Again_ …thrust

_I belong_ …grunt … _to you_ … moan

I pushed my hips and pressed my cock deep inside of her core. I was afraid to go too deep thinking that I might harm the baby somehow, even knowing there was no way that could happen. She was moaning my name again, and I knew that she was near to another spark. I wanted to watch as the bliss washed across her angelic face.

My attention was called down to her mating mark. I would not be taking blood from her now, but I still found just the simple task of sinking my teeth into her flesh an incredible enticing activity. As my teeth sank into the silkiness of my mate's skin, I could feel her soul release itself into me. My soul was calling out to hers with everything I had in me.

Once our souls met, I was unable to keep myself from letting go and my seed exploded deep inside of my mate. I knew the others were feeling our passion for each other throughout the house. I could not only feel their emotions, but I could hear their reactions as well.

After leisurely licking my mate's mark closed, only getting a minute amount of her life force within me, I lifted my head and stared down in amazement the wonderful creature I was sheathed inside of.

"You and this baby are my world, do you know that? I would be nothing without you. You've made my long life worth livin' and for that I'll never be able to repay you." I sealed my statement with a kiss, as Bella ran her hand through my wet hair.

I knew that with her being an elf she didn't cold as easily as she once did, but I was worried about my cooler body affecting her moistened one. I reached down and detached myself from her. I missed her instantly but I always wanted more and more of her.

As we were taking another shower she started looking at the tiles and not into my eyes. I could tell by her emotions that there was something she wanted to know, but that she was also too embarrassed to ask.

_What do you want to know that you're afraid of askin' me? There ain't nothin' that you could ever ask me that I wouldn't want you to know._

_That thing that you … ummm … did with your hand … earlier? How did you know about … that, I mean you don't have to tell me … I understand that you have a past but I wanted to know if you enjoyed that… too? _Even with being an elf, her face turned a couple of shades of red as she asked. I loved that she was still so innocent, that a simple question could cause her to blush. Even after the amazing sex we just had.

_Yes, I enjoyed it. I could feel that you did too. Now, I know that there is a question in your sentence somewhere but I can't find it, Sug._ Damn, I wish that I was a mind reader right now.

_I wanted to know if it was something that you really enjoyed,_ she asked looking down at the shower floor, and hiding her beautiful face from me. Then I understood her question.

_You want to try that sometime? You know that I'm bigger than my finger, correct_? I asked her as I lifted her face by her chin to look into my eyes.

_Yes, I know that you're bigger than your finger_, she laughed out mind to mind at me, she was still blushing a lovely shade of red.

_I'd like that, but we need to know if it's alright with ya being pregnant first._ I answered, laying my forehead against hers, my hands roaming over the slight bump that was now very noticeable to every vampire that saw her.

She could now slightly see the increased rise in the stomach, but only slightly. Her skin was taut under her belly button from her uterus expanding and budding with my son. I could hear his lil heart beating and it thrilled me to know that he was mine, just like his momma is. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face as that thought crossed my mind.

_I'll find out about if it's alright to penetrate you that way while pregnant. Is there anything else that you'd like to do that we haven't done yet_? I asked her. I was hoping that she might have an idea of what she'd like to try, because I had a head full of ideas that I'd love to try with my mate.

_Jasper, I'm not the one with all the experience here and I just know that if I enjoy the things that you've already learned, as much as I enjoyed what you just did, then I should be a very happy woman_. She gave me a soft kiss as she ended her statement, and started to dry herself off.

_I have a date with my Granddad today I guess, and I'd hate to be late for it. Any clue on what I should wear?_

_I say we shock the shit outta all of 'em and have ya go in there naked!_

_Oh, you want Peter to see me naked do you? I guess there are worse things that could happen than that._

_You better watch out for Peter; he's likely to be on the warpath for a few days._ I couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts of what my brother might try to do to my mate to get her back. See, my girl pulled another prank. She thought that adding blue hair dye to Peter's shampoo would be a good thing, but I know that Peter's gonna get her back one way or another.

I went into the closet and choose both Bella's and my clothes. She's been asking for help in choosing her clothes more and more lately. I think it has something to do with her wearing so many of my clothes here lately that she wants my scent on her own now to feel more comfortable.

_That's it exactly, Captain Obvious_, my girl said with her right hand on her hip while holding her left one out to grab the halter top dress that I'd chosen for her to wear today. It was a light blue silky material that had an empire waist starting from right under her breasts. So it hid the developing baby bump well while still showing off our mating mark, which just turned me on again.

_Don't even think about, Buddy. You're going to make us late for my meeting if you keep thinking like that,_ she laughed out. She was dressed and so was I when we heard the front door bell ring. We could hear everyone running around their rooms trying to get redressed while Aaron was greeting our guest, who sounded like a women, at the front doors.

Bella and I were greeted with a smug looking Emmett and Rose as we made our way to the stairs. As the four of us reached the bottom and headed into the living room, Rose stopped dead in her tracks and gasped louder than I'd ever heard her do before.

"What's wrong, Rosie? She smells human, so I know that she can't be any danger to us," Emmett asked worriedly in a low voice to keep the guest from overhearing. He walked up to his mate and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know who that is? OMG, Alice is going to die when she sees who is now standing in our living room," Rose exclaimed. She was acting as if the Queen of fucking England had just been brought into our home.

Bella, Emmett, and I just looked at each other like we were all as lost as we really were, and shrugged our shoulders in unison. Alice came down the stairs at vampire speed with a rather untidy Eddie following in her wake.

"That cannot be who I think it is?" Alice gasped, as Aaron and the young woman were talking and laughing with each other like lifelong friends.

The woman we were all now staring at was in her mid to late thirties. She had longer dark colored hair, and her eyes were brown as well. She was dressed rather nicely for a meeting that would be held in a living room, but she was carrying on a conversation with Aaron with no problems.

Char, Kate, and Esme came bounding down the stairs as well, and they came to a sudden and abrupt stop before gaping and gasping as well. They all turned around and stared wide eyed at Rose and Alice before all five of them started squealing like school girls. Their excitement made me want to clap my hands and jumping around too, but I was fighting that instinct with everything in me. All I needed for were the guys to see me acting like that, and I would never in a million years live it down.

"Can someone please tell me why the five of you are so excited over my guest?" Bella questioned the group.

"Your guest?" all five of the other women said in unison. They were acting like Bella knew a rock star or something.

"Yeah, Aaron said that he'd invited someone here to meet me today, and I'm assuming that someone is the lady sitting next to him," she said, a lil flabbergasted at the other ladies.

"Bella, that is Monique Lhuillier! She is one of the top dress designers in the world. She makes my clothing designs look like child's play," Alice stated, still staring in awe at the woman in the living room.

"Oh, well, let's quit standing around here gawking at her, and go and introduce ourselves like normal people do."

We all walked into the living room at once, and to say that Monique was a lil overwhelmed by all of us would be an understatement. She stood up as we entered and Aaron rose to his feet as well. Bella was front and center of the group of women that were all standing there with stupid lil smiles on their faces.

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to a great friend of mine, Monique Lhuillier. She has designed many beautiful dresses over the life of her career, and I am hoping that she will be able to help with both your Acquisition and Wedding dresses. She has come here as a favor to me, and I hope that you enjoy her services," Aaron said, with a slight bow to his Heir and Ms. Lhuillier. Then he joined us men on the couches.

"Well, Miss Swan I can clearly see the family resemblance between your Grandfather and yourself. I am sure that we will be able to come up the perfect designs for both occasions today. Now, do you have any ideas about what you would like in a wedding dress? I feel if I can get an idea about what you would you like in that, then your Acquisition dress will be easier for me to design as well."

"Well, I've always thought something simple but elegant at the same time. I love lace and trim when it comes to wedding dresses, though I prefer simple and easy in my daily wear," Bella said feeling rather embarrassed about that fact. I love the way Bella dresses. Her beauty is not defined by her clothes it is defined by who she is on the inside, not on the outside.

"I see. Let's start off with your measurements and we'll go from there," Monique says.

I noticed the female vampires hadn't moved except for Kate who was talking nonstop into her cell phone. I could hear Tanya, Carmen, and Irina screaming through the phone line about the designer that they had missed. Bella told Monique about the baby, but asked her to keep that bit of information to herself until after the wedding. Monique laughed and agreed easily.

After a while, the ladies sat down next to their mates as the designer was sketching something out for Bella to see. Bella was excited about what Monique was drawing and I was trying like hell not to look inside her head to see the dress before it was time.

As Ms. Lhuillier was drawing she asked, "Have you decided how many bridesmaids you will be having?"

"Umm … as a matter of fact I have. I would like four girls to stand up with me. Do you do bridesmaids dresses as well?"

"Yes, I do. If you could have the girls that are standing up for you come here now, I'd be more than happy to design their dresses as well."

Bella's emotions were completely playful when she answered with, "Well, I guess that would work. Jasper, can I barrow your cell phone for a second?"

After handing her my phone I knew that she was up to something. She sent what seemed to be a short text message to someone. All of a sudden, cell phones all around the house starting going off and the girls, who had been just sitting around, started running at a faster than human speed to grab their phones.

Rose was the first one to get to her phone and the squeal that she was emitting could be heard by dogs for miles around the mansion. Alice and Kate were both screaming as they read their text messages, while Char sat there and cried silent tears of joy.

When Bella noticed this she stood up from her spot next to the designer and hugged Char fiercely. "I'll understand if you don't want to stand up for me in the wedding. Please, don't cry," Bella said as tears ran down her face.

"I ain't cryin' cause I don't want ta do it. I'm cryin' cause I've never stood up for someone before. I love you like a sister and I'd be damn proud to stand for ya," Char cried as she too wrapped her arms around my Bella.

When Bella and Char released each other, the remaining three women came in and they had a huge group hug. When Bella pulled away she walked over to Esme and said, "Excuse me, Monique, do you do mothers of bride, dresses too?"

Esme was crying tears that she'd never shed as the realization of my girl calling Esme her momma finally settled in. Monique laughed and agreed to do Esme's dress as well.

After a couple of hours of drawing and measuring, Monique declared that she thought that she had enough information about the wedding party. All of the bridesmaids would be wearing the same color red dresses, but each would be designed to fit their separate body types. Esme, would be wearing a silvery gray dress, and she was beaming at the idea of being the mother of the bride.

I knew that Bella was pissed at her momma, but I was hoping that she might find a way to include Renee, just for her wedding day. I wasn't happy with the idea of Renee having anything to do with my girl, but I knew that someday my Bella would forgive Renee and would regret not having her there on her special day. I'd have to talk to her about that though.

Then they moved onto Bella's Acquisition dress, and both Aaron and Ashling were giving my girl tips on what was needed and when. Come to find out there would be three different dresses needed for that day. One dress for the ceremony itself, one for the receiving line before the grand ball, and yet another for the ball itself.

Bella was feeling overwhelmed by the time the dress designing was done, but she was trying to pay close attention to what her grandfather and her assistant were telling her about the Acquisition. It was going to be a huge deal in not only the Elfin community but the supernatural world at large.

There would be representatives from each supernatural community in attendance, and she'd have to do her part to ensure that everyone was happy and taken care of on that day. Ashling seemed to understand Bella's worries when she stated that she had no clue about how to go about that, but Ashling promised to help as much as possible.

I'd gotten the background check from Jenks back, in regards to Ashling. She'd been cleared by both the Volturi and Jenks, so I had faith that Ashling would keep her promise to my girl. She was already turning into someone Bella trusted and I needed to do the same.

While there was a break in the action of talking about the party I asked, "Ashling, could you help Bella and I find a secure swimming class for pregnant woman? Carlisle seems to think that swimming would be a great program for Bella to do right now."

"Yes, Sir. I will get on that first thing this afternoon. He is correct in thinking that swimming will be helpful to the Heir."

Before Monique left, she'd asked Rose, Kate, Alice, and Char if they'd ever modeled and wanted to know if they'd like to help her with the upcoming spring line. Of course they each had to tell her that they were busy, though Alice was trying to figure out a way to get around the whole 'no one can know about vampires thing'.

Monique said that she'd be back in mid November for their first fittings and left with a huge smile on her face. Bella walked to Aaron wrapped her arms around him, and started whispering softly in his ear. They were both speaking in that funny language of theirs and I could feel the love radiating off of Aaron towards Bella. We'd all come a long way in the last two months in our relationships with each other and I thought that now would be a good time to try to get along with him as well.

I stood up and walked over to him while he was still holding my mate in his arms, and I put my right hand out to him. Aaron met my eyes and placed Bella on her feet before reaching his right hand out to clasp mine. We held our gazes as we both shook the other's hand. I could feel his emotions and I knew that he was no longer hiding anything from me or Bella. He wasn't riddled with guilt or worry anymore, he was actually emanating quite a bit of pride at the moment.

Everyone in the room was staring, shocked at the scene that they were witnessing. The person emanating the biggest shock was Marcus who'd let himself in the house as Monique was leaving.

"Well, it looks like I've missed a lot in the last few weeks," he stated as everyone's heads whipped around to look at him. His face had a huge smile on it and I knew that he was now testing the bonding connections between Aaron and Bella, and Aaron and I.

"It would seem so, Uncle. Didn't anyone ever teach ya to knock on a door before enterin' someone's home?" I questioned him.

"I think I missed that class, Nephew, but I will keep it in mind for the next time I come to visit," Marcus said as he walked up to me, and gave me a hug.

Most of us Cullen/Whitlock men aren't all huggy and lovey dovey with each other. But when it comes to Marcus all that shit just flies right out the fucking window. He's the only man that would ever think that it's cool to walk up to the God to War, and hug him openly without fear of getting his royal ass kicked.

"Who was the nice looking lady in that car that just left? You haven't gone and changed your mind on your chosen food source now have you?" He questioned me, knowing that this was the ice breaker that he'd been hoping for.

"Nah, if I got that hungry I've got a couple of nice smellin' elves that would do the job just fine, Old Timer."

"Old Timer? You think that it's now funny to disrespect your elder's, Nephew? Carlisle, I thought you taught these young punks of yours better than that," Marcus said as he grabbed his younger brother into a tight hug.

"Well, I did try. It must be that MTV that they all seem to enjoy watching these days, and that rotten rap music that they listen to constantly," Carlisle said, then added. "I say if you can't hum it, it isn't considered music. Have you ever tried to hum that crap? Well brother, go ahead and try it."

"HUMmm, ….. Humm mmm," we were all laughing at the two oldest vampires in the room acting like the true brothers that they are. "Yes, I see what you are now talking about. You can't hum that shit, now can you?"

"No, one certainly cannot," a rather thick Italian accent said from the front door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that your other brother and our sire wanted to see you, as I did," Marcus said, looking towards the foyer. Aro and Caius walked into our home for the first time in twenty years.

Aro is Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle's sire as well as their brother. He is the sneakiest of the four vampire Kings, and I can feel that he is here for more than just a friendly visit. I knew when we talked to each other last week that he was extremely interested in my mate and our child.

Aro has also likes to collect the odd or extremely talented vampires in our community, but he would never try to separate a fully mated couple. Well, yes, he may try to, but he would never be able to accomplish it without a good fight. He knows that I am the most accomplished fighter in our world, and him even thinking about trying to lure my mate away from me would be the last mistake that he is likely to make.

"Aro, Caius, what a pleasant surprise. You should have let your little brother know that you were tagging along with Marcus," Carlisle said as he hugged both of his older brothers.

"Why, so you could go on a nice long vacation? I don't think so," Caius retorted as he placed Carlisle is a strangle hold and gave his hair a good messing up.

Bella and Aaron were standing next to each other, and I knew that Aaron had never seen the four King Brothers acting as they were. His shock was not only written all over his face, but in his emotions as well. Bella was standing behind him and a little to the side. I could tell that she wasn't all that happy with their lil surprise visit.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist knowing that my closeness would help her feel more comfortable with the newcomers. She'd been doing well when the Quinns were coming with all of our company. I think that her protective instincts have taken over quite a bit since she's become pregnant. I ain't complaining about it, but it's kind of wild to watch someone who's always been so open suddenly start to close herself off to meeting new people.

"Aro and Caius, I would like to introduce you to my Resolute mate and fiancée, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen." I noticed that both of my uncles were instantly taken with my girls charms. Her elfin features were quite pronounced and one of our kind would know instantly that she was an elf.

"So nice to finally meet you my dear," Aro said as he walked up to her and reached for her hand. I knew that he was trying to read her mind, but I also knew that he was going to be shit outta luck when it came to getting past my girl's mental shield.

If Eddieboy and Jane couldn't through that shit, there ain't no way in hell that Aro could. His hand met hers and she was starring into his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to lay the vampire dazzle whammy on her, and I love watching Aro's greedy face turn into a sullen state as he found her thoughts were her own.

"I can see that you are as talented I've heard you to be, my dear. I hope that you know that I would never try to come between you and your mate," my uncle said, as he released Bella's hand from his.

"I should certainly hope not," Bella said, shocked that Aro would even suggested such a cruel thing.

I was laughing internally, knowing that Aro was truly trying to woo my girl away from me. That shit won't lie for long if he keeps it up, and he knows it. He then reaches out for my hand, speaking to me now.

"Nephew, I can see why you are so taken with your mate. I hope that we can all get to know each other better over the course of our stay. Though it won't be a long stay now, but we will be back in states for your wedding in December," Aro added. I knew that he couldn't hear shit from me either. Then he started looking at Aaron. If I didn't know better, I'd think that my uncle was weaseling for a personal invite to Bella's Acquisition or something.

"Aro Volturi, it has been many years since we have seen each other," Aaron said, completely dodging the major hint from Aro.

"Yes, quite a few years indeed."

"Well, let's all have a seat shall we?" Carlisle suggested.

We all sat around in the living room talking about the four brothers' many adventures over the years, and what they each did as a King for the vampire community. The two kings who'd never seen Aaron without his guard before were shocked that he'd be here without them. Bella sat on my lap, taking in everything that was going on, and when she started to yawn she excused us from the family get together. We went upstairs where she promptly fell into a deep afternoon nap.

We hadn't discussed the situation downstairs yet, but I knew as soon as she woke up it would be at the forefront of her mind. I wasn't happy with Aro and Caius' sudden appearance. I'd really wanted to tell Bella about them before the wedding but not with them here.

With all of this talk about the wedding today, I decided to skip my daily routine of looking up everything to do with the baby. Instead, I went online and started planning out our honeymoon. Bella was being stubborn about paying for the wedding. She was insisting it is the bride's family that traditionally pays for the wedding, leaving the rehearsal dinner and honeymoon to the groom's family.

Aaron put his two cents into that argument, stating that as her oldest living relative that he was completely paying for the wedding. That was when Charlie got all bent outta shape. God, that was this past Tuesday night, and I was so glad when Aaron finally told Charlie that the wedding was going to be held for close to a thousand people at close to $750.00 per head. Charlie being a new vampire did the math quickly enough and gave Aaron permission to pay for the whole shebang without another word about it.

I can't believe the change in Aaron 'Lil Fucker' Bayne. He's actually thinking about his granddaughter before thinking about himself, which is totally unlike him. I really think that maybe he'd been alone for too long after his father had died. Yes, he had people around him constantly but they were his underlings. With Bella now in his life he seems to be on more even ground. I think that this whole thing is really going to work out for the best. Was I pissed off at him when he first did this whole Arising thing without Bella's consent? Fuck, yes I was, but there is nothing that we can do about it now, and she's handled everything like a pro so maybe everything else will just work out too?

I hear Aaron and Aro talking downstairs and I like that Aaron is standing up to him about the whole Heir thing. I know that Aro wants to be invited to the Acquisition, but that will never happen. There are too many years of hostility between the two supernatural figure heads. It'd be like the Sadam Hussein, sitting down with George W. Bush and talking things over with a beer at a pub. Yep, never gonna fucking happen.

I can hear Esme talking on the phone with the travel agents, getting her flight set up to look at the new house that she's found for us all to live in. She's being awfully tight lipped about the whole thing, but I've got a feeling that she just doesn't want to get anyone's hopes up yet. I really want us to move before the holidays come.

It'd be nice if we could get a nursery set up by then too. I know that the baby isn't even here yet, but I know that there are going to be tons of presents under this year's Christmas tree for him. Bella and I aren't gonna need the baby shower that I know that my sisters are planning. This kid's gonna have everything that he needs just from the pre-baby shopping that I've already heard everyone doing.

I know that both Aaron and Ashling have been setting this Acquisition up for Bella, and I've heard stories over the years about how fucking over the top the ceremonies really are. I don't know if they've informed the Heir about all of this yet, but I do know that Bella is going to need some practice with all of this shit. The ceremony itself is going to be full of pomp and circumstance, plus the receiving line afterwards where I know that she's gonna have to be able to put names with the faces that pass through the damn line, and then the ball afterwards. These Acquisitions have been known as the biggest parties of the millennium before, by people who've been around a whole millennium. I don't think my girl realizes just what she's in for yet, but I sure hope that the other two elves in the house inform her of all this shit soon.

I've heard Alice and Esme talking about the wedding too. I know that Bella and I both will be able to handle that day without any fan-fare, but I really hope that she's ready to go through with it after she sees what a monstrous affair her Acquisition is gonna be.

I started looking on the net in search of our earlier discussion about our sex life. I'd love to be able to claim my girl in every way possible right now. I'd been fantasizing the night I'd taken her virginity that after her Arising I'd be able to make love to her the way I'd truly wanted to. But then she ended up pregnant right after the fight and that plan got shot to shit.

I was lying here next to my girl as I heard the doorbell ring again, and I know who that is. Finally the other Resolute couple has made their way to Washington. Bella's slept for close to two hours now, and it's time to meet our new friends and get some answers.

"Sug, honey, it's time to get up. We've got some company that we need to go downstairs and greet," I said, as I rubbed her shoulders trying to wake her up as gently as I could.

**(Unknown POV)**

"Would you look at that? Elves and Vampires all getting along so well, and they are acting like one big happy family," I snarled to my friend.

We've been trying to get these tame vampires to find us, knowing that our hunting humans so close to the vegetarian vampire King's home would piss them off. They have had one gifted vampire trying to track us for close to six weeks, and all he found was our scents on the dead blood bags bodies. Some vampires these low-lifes are.

We will get them, one by one, and we will be leaving the Vampire and the Elfin Kings as our last kills. Then our names shall be known to the entire supernatural world. They will come to pay for what they have done to us …

**A/N: Thanks for all of your Reviews. Please keep them coming. They make me write faster! LOL**

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	30. The Other Odd Couple

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**A/N: I usually wait until the end for these, but not today. I need to thank Kouga's Older Women and Balti K for their questions for the other Resolute couple. I also need to thank Mama4dukes for her help with the name of the female, in the other couple. I was having a hell of a time finding one that I liked, and she helped me out! So to the three of you, Jasper, has insisted that he give you each a lil personal one on one attention. Woo Boy ... are you girlies in for it now! Hugs~Izzy ;)**

**Balti K … My Beta … She is the best Beta out there… I thank you! It snowed in Chicago last night, so Emmett wants to have a snowball fight then he and Peter will be over to take of all your needs… ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I was lying here next to my girl as I heard the doorbell ring again, and I know who that is. Finally the other Resolute couple has made their way to Washington. Bella's slept for close to two hours now, and it's time to meet our new friends and get some answers._

"_Sug, honey, it's time to get up. We've got some company that we need to go downstairs and greet," I said, as I rubbed her shoulders trying to wake her up as gently as I could._

**Chapter 30**

**(BPOV)**

I could hear my fiancé trying to wake my sorry ass up, but for the life of me I didn't want to. His uncles showing up unexpectedly threw my mind for a complete loop. I really needed some time to get used to them being around, but I could just sense that his uncle Aro was a sneaky, conniving bastard that I wanted nothing to do with. Though I didn't want to leave the comfort of our bed, I hummed quietly to my mate, knowing that he would hear me, so he could drop some of the worry that I knew that he was carrying on his shoulders.

Jasper was holding me in his arms, and I could hear him cooing sweet nothings in my ear. His cool hands were playing with my long hair, and it felt amazing. My soul wanted nothing more than to stay connected to his like it was in these tender moments, but I knew that our time to lie and be still were few and far between for the rest of today. I have to tell you that I hated it!

There was never enough time for just me and him, to just be, unless I was injured or hurting in some way. If I had to break my arm to stay next to him tomorrow all day, I'd do it, damn it! I need a break and I know that he does too.

_Don't you even think that way, lil miss. I'd hate ta have ta give ya a good swat on that fine ass again to teach you another lesson_, Jasper cooed as he rubbed the ass in question very tenderly.

_Well, a girl has to do what a girl has to do, Major_.

_Yeah, well right now, that girl's gotta get up and face her company. I know that you don't wanna go, but we gotta, Sug_.

I slowly rolled over and was staring at the ceiling as Jasper got up off the bed and made his way toward the bathroom. I heard the water in the sink running and a few short seconds later, my mate walked out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth in his hands. After he handed the cool cloth to me, I started to slowly rub my face clean and it felt wonderful to me.

_Thanks, I just don't want to get out of this bed right now._

_I think that is understandable. You've gotta a couple of things goin' on that'll make a girl like you tired as all get out_, my fiancé whispered as he gently ran his hand over my tummy.

I knew that it was past time for me to eat something. I'd only had a small bowl of oatmeal for breakfast this morning while talking to Monique about the wedding and acquisition dresses.

_It was nice of Aaron to think about having someone come to me for the dresses, wasn't it?_

_Yep, I think that ya gotta a Granddad that's worried about ya. I mean, let's face it, he must've called in a favor to get her to come to him._

_Or she thinks he's cute and wants to impress him_, I countered.

_Come on, let's get downstairs. The sooner we meet them, the sooner we can get our questions answered._

As we made our way into the living room, I knew that our guests had been greeted by both the Volturi Kings and the Elfin King. We walked up to each of them and introduced ourselves.

"Flavia and Ailill Mullins, it is my honor to introduce you both to Jasper Whitlock and his bride to be, Isabella Swan-Bayne," Aaron announced out of nowhere.

I shot Aaron a look over the 'Bayne' thing, but let it go. I'd already been told that come the acquisition that I would be introduced as a Bayne, but it shocked the shit out of me to think of being introduced to people with Aaron's last name.

"Jasper, Bella, this is Flavia and Ailill Mullins. They share a Resolute connection, much as you both do," Marcus said, trying like hell to distract both Jasper and I from the elfin king.

I smiled brightly at the couple, trying not to let my irritation with my grandfather show. I walked up to Flavia who was curtsying to me, and held my hand to her. "Hi, Flavia, I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," as I gave her a quick hug.

Flavia was a gorgeous woman. She was at least six feet tall with a thin build. Her hair was bright blonde, the kind that if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a dye job. But there were no roots showing and I knew that she was older than Jasper so I assumed that her hair color was as natural as her sparkling personality. Her eyes were as red as Marcus, Peter, and Char's are so I knew that she was a human drinker. She laughed lightly as she slowly backed away from me.

"Bella, this is my husband, Ailill," Flavia beamed at the man standing to her left.

"Hello, Ailill. It's a pleasure to meet you as well," I said as he bowed his head and bent down on one knee.

"My Heir, it is my honor to meet you. I am astonished by your beauty and grace, my lady," Ailill whispered, never raising his head to look at my face.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Jasper was laughing as he said, _He's pledging himself to you and your service, Bella. It's all part of the Heir thing and being an Elf, I guess_.

_How in the hell do I get him to get up of the fucking floor? _

_You place your hand on his shoulder. Though, I hate the thought of you havin' to touch him or any other man at this point_, Jasper grumbled out as I placed my right hand onto Ailill's shoulder.

When Ailill lifted his head and stared straight into my eyes, I was immediately taken with the purplish color of his eyes. They were almost lilac in color and the shape was like nothing I'd ever seen before in my life. I was so taken with his eyes that I almost missed how they contrasted so drastically with his jet black long hair.

As he rose to his feet I saw how he was probably six foot four or five inches tall. He was a very lean and strong man. One could tell just from his presence that he wasn't someone that you wanted to mess around with. If his shoulders were wider, I'd say that he could have given Em a run for his money, but where Emmett is built like an offensive lineman, Ailill was built more like a very tall QB.

"My Lady, what an honor to finally make your acquaintance." Ailill's British accent was making itself very apparent as he spoke.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I said, still kind of awestruck by this elfpire standing in front of me.

"Let's take a seat and get comfortable. I'm sure that the Cullens have some blood in house if either of you are thirsty at the moment." I was trying to play the part of a good hostess, but I felt like I was failing. After they both refused anything to drink I started really worrying about what in the hell I was doing.

_You're not failing, Sug, you're doin' great. Just be you and this will go extremely smoothly. They both really seem to like you already._ Jasper spoke trying to help me relax.

Jasper reached out his hand and shook both of their hands before coming to sit next to me on the couch. I noticed that either Esme or Charlotte had been gracious enough to have a few little finger foods set out on the coffee table for me. As my stomach growled loudly everyone laughed and seemed to relax a little bit more.

"Sorry, I didn't eat much breakfast and I find myself starving just looking at the food in front of us." I joked as I grabbed a little plate and loaded it down with finger sandwiches and some fresh veggies with dip.

"I'm hopin' that neither one of ya are gonna mind, but I did invite my Uncle to be here for this meetin'," Jasper drawled. I noticed that his Texas accent got thicker when he was under stress and I wondered why that was.

I saw how both Ailill and Flavia both tensed up, and their emotions were of both mirrors of fear and regret. Until they saw that it was Marcus that Jasper was speaking of.

"It's nice to see you both again. It has been many years, and I hope that we our next meeting will not be as long in coming," Marcus soothed as he shook both of their hands before coming to sit down in Carlisle and Esme's leather chair between the two couches.

"It's always a pleasure to see _you _as well, Marcus. How have you been? It's been many years since we've talked with each other," Flavia said coolly.

"Well, as you both know this life never really changes that much, but there are things that make it very interesting at times," Marcus laughed out.

"Yes, there are those times indeed," Ailill replied, trying to act as though he was comfortable in our presence but not really feeling that way inside.

I was eating my light lunch and drinking a glass of Marva when Ailill looked at me oddly. I wondered what I'd done to get his reaction, and it must have been written all over my face. Because he coughed and then sputtered out his thoughts.

"I am sorry, My Lady. I was just wondering why the Heir of Elfin is eating human food when it is definitely not needed."

_OSM, what are we going to tell them?_

_The truth! That's what we're gonna tell 'em, and then make them swear not to tell a living soul_!

"Your Lady and Heir is pregnant. The child that she is carrying needs the nutrients from human food to help it grow, or so I have been told," Marcus said, sounding kind of worried about his answer.

All I could do was smile slightly and pray that neither one of these strangers would blab the whole thing to the supernatural community. _Maybe, I ought to take Jasper up on his Vegas idea,_ I thought.

Jasper's lips turned up at the corners when he heard my thoughts and he bent over slightly leaning his elbow on his thigh as he looked the other Resolute couple in the eyes and said, "This is not to become public knowledge until after the weddin'. I'm sure that you each can understand my bride's wishes."

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock, we each understand the delicate situation that you are now in," Ailill choked out, turning to me with a rather surprised look written all over his face.

"May I be so bold as to ask how this pregnancy is even possible? I've heard of vampires becoming fathers before, but never one as young as you are, Mr. Whitlock," Ailill asked.

I started laughing and said, "Well, Ailill when two people meet and they fall in love …" I stopped there and laughed along with everyone else in the room. I noticed that Aaron hadn't left for our meeting but he and Marcus were the only two within the house as our meeting was taking place.

"No, no, no … My Heir, I meant to say how is it that the elfin Heir is now carrying the child of a Vampire King's son. Was this an arranged joining or were …" Ailill's question was cut short when Jasper answered.

"Neither, Ailill, our relationship is fated. For some unknown reason Fate thought it'd be a pain in the ass and give me the greatest girl to love," Jasper joked as he looked adoringly into my eyes.

All I could do is sit there was shake my head at the nonsense that my mate was saying to this elegant couple in front of us. Everyone in the room was laughing, even Aaron, and as Ailill caught his king laughing at the thoughts for his only granddaughter being mated to vampire I think it finally settled on him that we were just meant to be, and no foul play was thrown into the mix by Aaron.

"I am not meaning to be so curious, but are you not awful young to have already gone through the Arising process?"

"Yes, I guess I am young, but it's just another one of those things that seemed to come about rather quickly," I answered. I was trying not to bring up the fact that Aaron had done a little trickery of his own to get me changed into an elf before the appropriate time. These two didn't need to know that Aaron would get his way one way or another.

"Oh, I see. How long have you been an elf, my Heir?"

"Oh, almost two months now," I replied hoping that the other Resolute couple would let the subject drop, but nope it seemed to only egg them on more, damn it!

"Two months? That is not such a long time, have any of your elfin gifts become usable as of this time?" Ailill was very curious. If I were in his shoes, I knew that I'd be just as inquisitive as he was.

"A few, my boy, a few," Aaron said, pulling the attention off of me, thank God! "And as to your other question about my great grandson, he was conceived with the help of elfin magic." Aaron was projecting nothing but pride over the fact that he'd had a small part in helping us create the baby in my womb.

"I never knew that was possible, my King. If I had known, I would have wished to have a child with my mate as well," Ailill said, looking and feeling rather distraught that he and his mate weren't able to conceive themselves.

"Ah, Ailill. It was not an option for yourself and your mate. Flavia was already a vampire at the time of your first meeting. Her body would not have been able to change with the child. I am sorry that you are unable to know the joys of fatherhood," Aaron soothed the heartbroken man in front of us.

After a few awkward seconds things seemed to calm down a bit. I looked over at my mate and he just shrugged his shoulders. I knew that he was using his gift to calm Ailill down, but I also knew that he was proud of himself for doing that to an elf, and I wondered why.

"Well, we'd like to ask you each a couple of questions about yourselves and your Resolute connection if you don't mind," I asked as I placed my now empty dish on top of the coffee table.

"That's fine, my dear," Flavia said, looking at me expectantly.

"I hope this isn't too personal, but how old are each of you? And how long have you been together?"

"No, neither question is too personal, love," Flavia said, acting rather comfortable with me suddenly.

"I was born in a time when dates for the common person were not so kept. But I know that is was born during the time of King Ethelred II's rule. So I am roughly one thousand years old or there about."

"I was born during Omar's reign. Both of my parents are still alive, though they do not talk to me willingly. I know from friends that they are both well. I was born almost eight hundred years ago."

I was in shock to say the least. I thought about a time in the future when Jasper would change me into a vampire, I always seemed to think it would be sooner than eight hundred years though.

"When did you become a vampire?" I questioned Ailill.

"Oh, that was most recently, only three hundred and forty three years ago," Ailill said with a shrug of his shoulders.

_A short time ago, is three hundred and fifty years? Shit, I'm in over my head again,_ I thought.

"Do you mind me asking what led to your decision to become like your mate?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh, that is easy to answer. I was traveling, and though we elves do not get sick easily though there are certain things that we must avoid like lemons, limes, oranges, and other citrus fruits …" I remember my most recent encounter with citrus and cringed internally as I continued to listen. "We were on holiday in the islands. I was trying to show off for my beloved when I took a sip from a stranger's drink. You see this man was trying to woo my mate away from me, and I wanted to show her that I was up for the challenge. I was being an ass, as she is forever saying." Ailill stopped talking and was laughing while looking at his mate with nothing but love in his eyes, "I grabbed the man's drink, threw most of its contents into his face, and threw the rest of his drink into my mouth without thought."

Ailill stopped talking, and Flavia picked up where he left off. "I could smell the lime that was in the concoction immediately, but was trying to calm the confrontation down as well. I was unable to stop Ail from his demise before he swallowed, and instantly began to writhe on the ground in the small pub we were dancing in that night." She stopped talking and gently ran her hand over her mate's face.

I watched the couple in front of me, and I knew that Jasper and I were just as touchy feely with each other. I wondered if that was also part of the Resolute connection coming through. It was wonderful to see another couple as in touch with each other as my mate and I are. I wonder what all we can learn from them?

Ailill continued, "My mate changed me after taking care of the witnesses. As you are aware our existence has been kept secret for many, many millennia now, and I did not want to be the one to expose for what we are. Though, I also did not want my mate to suffer for my stupidity and die with me, too."

"I think I can understand that," I said holding onto Jasper's hand a little tighter. There was never a time that I wanted my mate to suffer for my actions. Ailill and Flavia were gaining my trust and respect more and more.

"So Flavia changed you, and you have been together ever since. Can you help my mate and I, who are new to this Resolute? How have you handled being apart? How do you hunt without the other when one is not hungry? How do you handle the constant stream of information coming from your mate without become overwhelmed?"

They both laughed and were staring at me wide eyed and wistfully. I knew that I wasn't what they were expecting when they heard that the Heir needed to see them. I was trying to act in the manner they expected me to, but I am who I am. As Jasper told me earlier, I just needed to be myself. If they didn't like me for me, than fuck them! I laughed at my own mental rant, as the couple started talking.

"First off, now that I am a vampire I do enjoy hunting with my mate at any time. I may be a vampire now, but my elfin traits followed me into this life as well. I am able to eat most everything that you are, my Lady. But I do mainly survive on blood now. And as you can tell from my eye color, we feed off of humans," Ailill laughed out.

"How do you handle the separation anxiety?"

"In time, you will both be able to do things separately, but only from short distances. Though, now that I am a vampire my mate and I are able to away from each other without the pain of separation. Her venom runs through my veins, and that is what we believe eliminated the need to stay within each other's grasps."

That makes sense. I wondered about that for a second, and then thought of another question for them.

"Umm … what if you are in the mood for a steak?" I asked Ailill while watching for Flavia's reaction to my question.

She laughed and said to me, "He and I go everywhere together as it is. I enjoy knowing that the things he eats brings him pleasure, even when they disgust me."

"How long were you two together, before you turned him, Flavia?" Jasper asked as he tightens his grip on my hand.

"Oh, about sixty years. His change was not something that either of us had discussed before hand, but as you both know, we are able to communicate with each other mentally. I knew from his thoughts even though he was in pain that he wanted to stay forever with me."

"Ailill, you said that you were able to bring your elfin gifts with you into this life. May I ask you what you are able to do?" I asked. I wanted to be able to bring the things I know now into the vampire world when and if Jasper ever changed me.

_When! Not if!_ Jasper told me mentally.

I was laughing at his mental assurance, when Ailill started talking again, "My family, the Mullins' side of the elfin world, has always been known for our ability to draw objects to us. Telekinesis is what you would call it."

"So you can make objects come to you on demand?" I asked, shocked that that was something real.

"Yes, my Lady," and to prove his point Ailill pulled my dirty plate off of the coffee table and moved it slowly to the kitchen countertop behind us.

"Holy shit! That's cool," I said wide eyed watching the plate hover in midair without anyone touching it.

Everyone was laughing at my little outburst, but I couldn't help it! I wondered what things the other elves in Elfin could do, and really wondered if I'd ever be allowed to go there.

Jasper wasn't happy with my train of thought, but I was wrapped up in watching the plate move. Not to mention I didn't want to get into another fight over something as small as a thought I was having on a whim.

"I am most delighted that my Heir is impressed with my parlor tricks," Ail said as I blushed a couple of shades of red.

"Yeah, I do seem to be kind of partial to it, don't I?" I retorted hanging my head a little with my embarrassment.

"Do you have any other hidden talents?" I asked complete curious now.

"A few but nothing like that one. Like you and every other elf, I can make those around me feel both healthy and alive. Or I can make them feel completely sick and near death." I was nodding my head as I listened to my new friend.

"Flavia, do you have a vampire gift?" Jasper asked.

"No, but I do share in my mate's gifts like all Resolute couples do," she answered.

"Umm … Ail. Is it alright if I call you Ail?" I asked. As he nodded his consent I continued, "Are you venomous? Like a normal vampire? Can you change someone if you needed too?"

"Yes, my body does carry venom within my veins. Though, I have never used it other than on my mate."

_Why in the hell would he use venom on his mate?_ I asked Jasper mind to mind.

_His mating mark, Sug. He adds venom when he bites her._

_That's got to hurt like hell! I_ yelled mentally at Jasper, while staring shocked at Ail's last statement. Jasper was laughing at me, as he nuzzled my neck.

_Yep, I bet it does. I'm lookin' forward to you markin' me like that, though_.

I had so many things running through my mind that I was losing focus on what I needed to know from this couple in front of us. Then Flavia asked me another question.

"When are you due, Miss Swan? You never did tell us about when you are expecting your little one."

"My soon to be father in law says that I am due in March of next year. We know that the baby is a boy already, but that's about all we know," I answered hoping that this would end the conversation on me. I hated being in the spot light, damn it!

"A son. You must be very happy, Mr. Whitlock," Ailill said, beaming at Jasper.

"Yes, I am most pleased with the little Peanut being a boy. Though I believe that my girl here wanted a girl, if I recall right," Jasper laughed out, knowing that I was hoping to be less of the main attraction here this afternoon.

_Asshole_, I retorted in my head.

_Yep, I got one of those too, Sug. Maybe, we'll make use of yours later?_

I was sitting there bug eyed at Jasper's blatant remark, and felt myself become wet just thinking about the possibilities of what was to come. Jasper was sporting a smile that could have made a weaker girl lose herself right there. Thankfully, I was not a weaker girl, and I had company that I needed to entertain, goddamn it!

"Do you guys live around here?" I asked, trying to regain my composure.

"No, we live in South America near the rain forests, and away from civilization. That your Uncle Marcus was able to find us was a miracle," Flavia laughed out.

Marcus was happy with himself, and he was trying very hard not to show it. I knew that the others could detect the scent of my arousal from Jasper's earlier mental teasing, but I was hoping like hell that they thought it had something to do with my pregnancy hormones.

"Marcus, do you really believe that the baby will be connected to the Resolute in some way?" I asked worried that somehow Jasper and I could hurt him.

"Yes, my young niece. I believe that he is already attuned with Jasper and yourself. I know that it seems too soon, but I believe that he was inserted in that connection at the moment of conception. Carlisle said that you were experiencing weird cravings already, am I correct?"

"Yes," was my reply.

"I believe that your son is coming to the stage where you will know what he wants and when he wants certain things from the both of you. You may feel that it is instinct at the time, but try to focus your shared gift to see if it is the child wanting something and not yourself," Marcus answered.

I was thinking over Marcus' statement when I heard the back doors to the mansion open. I hadn't realized that the other Resolute couple had been here for as long as they had, because time seemed to fly by with all the new found information Jasper and I were getting.

The sun was setting and I was starting to get hungry again. I thought for a second and wondered what I really wanted for dinner, and realized that blood was going to be on the menu tonight. _Holy shit! Marcus was right! That baby was trying to communicate what he wanted with me, and I wasn't listening to him at all! _Isat there and wondered how long he'd been needing blood, and what a horrible mom I was going to be_,_ when Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me and cooed softly into my hair. He was trying like hell to calm me down, but I was fighting his reassurance with everything in me.

I could hear the others around me talking but I wasn't pay attention to them. I knew that there were other questions that I wanted answered, but I couldn't find it in me to ask them.

Everyone was introducing themselves to the Mullins when Carlisle and Jasper started whispering quietly to each other. Carlisle face and emotions showed nothing but concern for me, but I was lost in a sea of self hatred at this point.

Charlotte walked up to me and handed me a pill, I swallowed it without thinking twice about it. After a few minutes I noticed that Ailill and Flavia were very impatient for some reason and I wondered if it had to do with me pulling back from them so suddenly. God, I wish that I was a mind reader right now. Edward knew what they were thinking why couldn't I?

My stomach started growling horribly as I heard Char call my name, saying that my dinner was ready to eat. I got up off of Jasper's lap and walked numbly towards the kitchen hoping that I could at least eat in peace and let my brain settle down for a little while.

I heard the Mullins' ask how Jasper and I could separate so early in our Resolute and Aaron informed them of my shield. They were talking over the many uses my shield could help in the Resolute, when Carlisle came into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets.

I was half way through my meal, and it saddened me that I hadn't even really tasted it. I was half listening to the others talking and half watching Carlisle. When he set a plastic cup in front of me without a word I knew what he and Jasper had been talking about. With a small smile in thanks to my dad, I grabbed the cup and drank my second glass of human blood without any problems.

After a few minutes I noticed how the fog that surrounded my brain lately was now gone, and I was instantly grateful for that relief.

After thanking Char for my dinner, and washing the last of my dirty dishes I went back into the living room and sat down on Jasper's lap.

"I have one more question for you two, though I believe it might be too personal now," I said as I looked around room, noticing that the whole Cullen family was there, but neither of the two new Volturi brothers where present.

"Go ahead, and ask. We don't have to answer you if we think that question is much for everyone's ears," Flavia laughed.

"Umm … Ali was saying something about not talking to his parents in a long time. I was just wondering why that was?"

They both rather shocked at that question and I regretted asking almost instantly. I could feel their embarrassment and their growing conflict on how to answer the question at hand. I was about to ask them to excuse my brass behavior when Ailill looked into my eyes, after he grabbed Flavia's hand a little tighter.

"My Lady, when I met Flavia, it was under less than acceptable of circumstances. Flavia's coven had a vendetta against my family. We elves had been fighting with her coven for many years before she was even turned, and I had had my own Arising." Ailill stopped talking and looked Flavia in the eyes before he continued.

"On my first day of battle, after everything I'd been taught, I was swinging my family's sword at a huge man. I had no idea of what his name was and I didn't care who he was. My only thoughts were of how to kill this unknown vampire that was after my family. Flavia stepped in front of the man, and held her arms out to her sides. She was showing me that she'd die in his place. When our eyes meet there was no one around about but her and me. The world was crashing down around us, and we were unable to do anything about it."

"He was standing there with his brilliant blue eyes transfixed on mine. It was in that moment that I knew that he and I were mates. I had never heard of Resolute mates, and when we looked around in the next second, I saw that my whole coven except for me was gone. His family had taken them all out, and were surrounding the area in which we stood." Flavia stopped talking and was instantly looking at the floor. Her shame and unworthiness were flowing from her like water that flows from the stream into the ocean.

"He stopped his family from killing me. He told them that I was his mate, and he wanted nothing more than to marry the vampire that he was protecting with his own life. His mother and father, his grandparents were all dumbstruck, at his proclamation. When he went up to them, they turned their backs on him instantly and shunned him from their lives. They have not spoken, written, or had any contact with their only son since that day." Flavia whispered, as she clutched tighter onto Ailill trying to finish their sad story.

"I still have a few friends in Elfin, they give me updates and my parents and grandparents periodically. It is extremely hard on me to know that they are alive, and still refuse to see or talk to their only son because of his choose in a mate. You know, my Lady, we do not choose in whom we love. It is Fate," Ail whispered to me.

I noticed that the other vampires in the room, who had been feeling negative emotions towards Ailill, were now projecting nothing but respect and kindness towards him. Even Aaron and Aro were trying their bests to show the halfling- compassion.

"I will talk to your parents, Ailill Mullins. They will know soon of their Heir being mated to a vampire, and how even I was able to come to terms with that. If their King can handle the unusual accordance, your parents ought to be to do so as well," Aaron stated.

"They are doing this to you their own flesh and blood, because of who you mated with? They should know that we don't choose our mates; it is Fate that chooses our mates, not us. I am sorry for the way they have treated the both of you." I said, as I hugged Jasper a little tighter to myself.

I'd never really thought about how lucky I'd been that Jasper's family loved me instantly. They treated me as if I'd always been in their family and in their lives. They never made me feel less than loved, wanted, and appreciated. My own mother had made me feel less, my Grandfather had too, but never the Cullens. I would have felt awful if Jasper had to give up his family for me, and I know that he would have missed them too. Then a thought hit me out of the clear blue.

"Is that what people are going to do to our son? Are they going to treat him like a third class citizen?" I asked, hoping against hope that my fears were not warranted.

"NO, MY HEIR! The people of Elfin will love your son, as I love him. They will respect him, as I will respect him. That is my promise to both you and my great grandson. If I have to threaten my own race I will do it. Our people shall never think anything but goodness of their future Heir," Aaron commanded. I could feel the weight of his statement at that moment, and I knew from his emotions that it was the one thing he'd never neglect.

"Thank you," was all I could get out. Jasper reached over to me and he placed me gently into his lap.

The room had grown quiet and I knew the others were thinking about the new information we'd all learnt this afternoon. I was worried about the couple in front of me, and suddenly I knew what I needed to do.

"Grandfather, will the Mullins' be at my Acquisition? "

"Yes, they most certainly will."

"Flavia, Ailill, I would be honored and grateful to each of you if you were to attend my Acquisition in December, and our wedding a few weeks later. Do you believe that you would be able to attend?" I asked.

They looked at each other and I knew what they were thinking by their emotions. They needed to see their family, even if it meant they had to it publicly. I'd make sure that they were at least announced together whether the remaining Mullins in Elfin liked it or not!

"We'd be most honored, my Lady. We were not going to ask for an invitation, but you are most gracious in granting us this honor," Ailill stated.

"Listen here, there is nothing to be honored about. But how's about you two join Jasper, Aaron, and I for dinner that night? Sit at our table and we will become closer friends." I requested.

I looked over at Ashling and she was smiling at me, with pride and adoration in her eyes at my request. "Ashling, could you please make sure that is taken care of for me?"

"Yes, my Lady, it will be done."

Everyone started talking lowly for a few minutes before Ailill looked at his watch in shock. "My Lady, I am so sorry, but my wife and I must be going. We will miss our plane if we do not leave immediately."

"No problem, I understand. You will both be at the Acquisition though? Do I have your word on that?" I questioned. They both smiled widely at me while nodding their heads, and left before they missed their flight.

We were all sitting around the living room when the vampire, Demetri hurried through the front door talking about how he smelled the vampires that killed the lady in that animal attack. They were south of here in our woods.

Before I knew what was happening Jasper was in front of me in Major mode, hissing at everyone around us…

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the other Resolute couple! Tell me what you thought about it, please. **

**500 Reviews, holy shit! Thank you to everyone who has added a review, or to your favorites/alerts. I am becoming a review whore! ;) LOL**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	31. Major Trouble

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K … My Beta … You are the best girlie! Now, I will let you play with Jasper for now, but I need him back here by Thursday! LOL I have plans for my boys this week! LOL Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_We were all sitting around the living room when the vampire, Demetri hurried through the front door talking about how he smells the vampires that killed the lady south of here in our woods in that animal attack._

_Before I knew what was happening Jasper was in front of me in Major mode, hissing at everyone around us._

**Chapter 31**

**Major Trouble …**

**(JPOV)**

When Ailill and Flavia had left the house, I was hoping that Bella could eat her dinner and that we could go to our room early tonight. I'd read a couple things and talked with Carlisle about what had happened in our latest shower together. Carlisle had informed me that with Bella pregnant, her blood vessels were tighter, which might lead to bleeding, but that if I could be gentle enough with her, my most desired fantasy shouldn't be a problem. To make sure the Bella was comfortable, I decided that I'd order a few toys off the internet to help loosen her up.

I'd claimed my girl's virginity and her mouth, but with me being a vampire I needed to know that my scent was everywhere it could be on my mate. Bella and the baby were both doing well, and were healthy. I just needed to be able to control my inner monster. If everything works out the way I'd been planning all day, I'd be the happiest man in the world in a few short hours. Just thinking about it had me smiling to myself, and shifting in my seat.

We were making our way towards the kitchen to fetch my girl some dinner when Demetri threw open the front door to the mansion yelling that he'd smelled the vampires that had been committing these animal attacks close to our house, but in the woods.

I instantly knew that there was no way to keep the Major from escaping the cage that I'd kept him in for so many years. I knew that Jasper Whitlock was a man known for his compassion and tolerance. And the Major on the other hand was a possessive and uncaring bastard that would only worry about what was his and his alone. I knew that he scared the hell outta our mate, but I couldn't help but let him outta his carefully crafted cell to protect our mate and our child.

_Jasper, you don't have to let him out. I promise that you are enough to take care of me and whatever threat is out there. We need you_, my girl said mentally to me, knowing that I was about to lose it.

_I need to be in control of his situation, and the Major is the one that I can count on right now._ I knew that it seemed like I had a split personality disorder at the moment, but fuck it! I needed what I needed and that was the Major.

It's funny how a mental conversation can take a hell of a lot less time than one spoken out loud. Within five seconds of that fucker Demetri walking into the house, he had every male with a mate taking a protective stance in front of them. It's not that I didn't like Demetri, but ain't happy that he's not found these assholes yet. Shielding my mate from harm, one thought repeated itself in my head.

_Mine … Mine … Mine… Must protect … Mine! _

**(BPOV)**

What is it with crazy vampires and the word 'mine,' huh? Can someone please, tell me the reason that they go all cavemen on their mates when they know that there is danger lurking in the shadows of the woods?

I was standing in back of my mate and I knew from his mental wanders that he was no longer Jasper Whitlock, he was now the Major and that is some scary shit I have to tell you. He knows that the Major scares the shit out of me in every way possible, but when it comes to me and our child's safety he can't help himself, I guess.

With my face to Jasper's back, his hands were resting on my hips, trying to pull me as close to him as he could. I had been worried about how the Major would react once he felt the baby bump that I was now seeing without a problem. My worry must have been revealed pretty quickly, because my mate blurred as he turned himself around to face me.

I noticed the extra venom that was escaping his mouth, and that his eyes were now as black as night. I was worrying about how he was going to react to me and the baby. I guess, that I should have been worried more about how I would react to him. I'd seen my mate in all out fighting mode before, but at the time I was injured from the fight with the Quinns. Just looking into his eyes, I knew that I was losing my battle against letting the Major come out to play more often. This was the sexiest that I'd even seen my mate. Jasper looked deadly, vicious, and complete yummy at the moment. Just one look into the Major's eyes and I knew that I had nothing to fear. My Jasper and his animal knew me. They both knew me and loved me.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle were instantly circled by the guard that was there. Ashling was standing in front of Aaron while trying to back him into a corner where she knew that his back was protected. And I did the only thing that I knew that I could do at the moment without setting the Major off.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on each person within the walls of the house and wrapped my shield around the entire structure. I knew that we were now in what most people would consider lock down status, and I was hoping like hell that the supernaturals in the room would relax knowing that I had it all under control.

_Major, I wrapped my shield around the house and we are all safe now._

_Yes, I can feel your magic surroundin' us all. Is it too much for you to do at the moment?_

_No, I got it, Major. I just wanted you to relax, and know that the baby and I are safe right now._

All the Major did to acknowledge my statement was nod his head, but he didn't relax in the slightest like I was hoping that he would. I placed my left hand in the middle of the Major's back between his shoulder blades and rubbed my hand up and down slowly on his spine, hoping that him feeling my calm emotions might help my Jasper come back to me quicker. I guess I was shit out of luck hoping for that.

"Everyone, I placed my shield around the house, and I know that no one can get in here. So Peter, Major and Demetri, what are you going to do about our little problem out there in the woods? Do you want me to go out there and help you take care of it?" I questioned.

The whole room yelled "No," and looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. The Major's grip on my hips grew even tighter and I regretted talking out loud instantaneously. I knew that I was pregnant and that the baby that I was carrying was important to more than just me and Jasper. But the feelings of concern floating around the room were overwhelming me. With my shield wrapped around me, unless Aaron or Charlie touched me, I'd be just fine.

"Isabella, you will stay here within this house and under your shield with the Major protectin' you until we can ascertain who's out there. At the moment we don't want the Major to find them. I for one would like to get some answers outta the fuckers before letting the Major at 'em. He'll kill them without gettin' anything outta 'em first," Peter drawled.

"Can I make another suggestion then?" I asked. After the others including the Major nodded their heads, I added, "Charlie, why don't you call the wolves? I'm sure that they would love to kill any vampires that are here, unannounced, in their territory."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy again, but I knew that the wolves could come in handy at times like these. I wanted these animal attacks to stop, just like everyone else did. I hated the thought of innocent people dying because someone was trying to piss off the Volturi Kings.

"Did anyone think maybe that they followed you guys here? I mean, they had never come close to the house before. Not until now and now it's you guys that are here," I asked. "Demetri how close to house are they? And how long have they been there?"

"They are not close to the house at the moment. I searched and found nothing but their scent. And they were here less than twenty-four hours ago."

"Charlie, call Billy now. Get the wolves over here like your daughter requested," Aro commanded. He was looking at me like I was something to behold, and his emotions were showing straight away that he was impressed with me.

_What the hell does he want, Major?_

You_, that's what the asshole wants,_ the Major retorted.

_Why? I'm not that interesting._

The Major was laughing at me mentally was he stared down his uncle. Aro noticed that the Major had him in his sights and Aro averted his eyes instantly.

Within fifteen minutes of Charlie calling the LaPush boys/wolves, we had eleven of them in the front yard of the house. I could hear Billy and Harry asking if everyone inside was safe. When Demetri, Emmett, Caius, Marcus, Charlie, Edward, Aaron, and Peter all informed them that I'd surrounded the house with my shield, I heard several whistles of approval coming from the wolves.

The only person who seemed to be pissy about the wolves being here was Alice, and that was only because they made her gift go bye-bye, which I took a lot of amusement in. I was watching the little coffee hound squirm in her seat while we waited for the guys to come back inside after making the sweep around the Cullen's property.

The only guy that stayed behind while everyone else was waiting was the Major, and his hands were roaming my body in a weird sort of fashion all over. My eyebrows were probably way up in my hairline when I was looking towards the other ladies inside the room for some help.

"He is checking to make sure that you and the baby aren't harmed. It is part of his animal, Bella, and it's completely normal. You wait until the other guys come back from their little jogs around the yard. They will be doing the same thing to each of us," Rose said, looking and feeling hopeful.

"Why are you acting like this is a good thing?" I questioned.

Rose and all the ladies were laughing when Esme answered my question. "Bella dear, all males, especially vampire males, want their mates to be healthy, happy, and safe at _all_ times. When our mates come home we won't need you and Jasper acting as vampire Viagra, they will be doing the same thing your mate is doing to you. It's just we will most likely be getting that treatment while naked," Esme laughed out.

"You have tamed the wild beast, Bella. The Major is never one for holding back, but with you he is showin' one hell of a lot of restraint," Char said. She was looking rather impressed at the Major and I at the moment.

The only lady that wasn't feeling very comfortable at the moment was Kate. She kept her eyes trained on the front door of the house, and her anxiety was going through the fucking roof. I was about to say something when the Major took over for me. He must have been listening to my thoughts.

"Kate, your mate is doin' well. You should relax and wait for him to get back to the house. Don't push him right now, please. My mate's father is an unusual newborn, but he is a newborn none the less." I noticed how Jasper's accent went from his normal slight drawl to a completely full Texas accent in a heartbeat as he was trying to calm everyone down.

_You like it when I use my drawl, don't you my mate?_

I couldn't help it when my panties became extremely wet, just listening to the sounds of Jasper's silky accent filling my head. He would have me panting for more if he didn't stop that soon. The sad thing was is, the Major knew that he had me where he wanted me. The panty dropping grin that was on his face told me all I needed to know.

_OSM, you know that this is not the time for that, right? Major?_ I questioned.

_Yes, I know that, but you and I need to have a private chat once the other men come back, Sweetheart_, the Major cooed, as he ran his nose up and down the length of my neck. Causing my panties to become even damp.

_You know it's bad when even I can smell my own arousal, Major_, I moaned out mentally, knowing that the Major was in control and not my Jasper.

_I enjoy that you know, Sweetheart? I love knowing what Jasper and I can do to our mate._

_Are you trying to distract me from the matter at hand or are you trying to distract_ _yourself_? I questioned as the Major laughed loudly.

The Major's laughter was a little different from my Jasper's. It was more guttural and intense. I wondered why that was, but decided that I really didn't need to know.

_Yes and Yes_, was his only response.

I was now laughing too. The Major took one step back and placed his hands on the baby bump. _He is happy you know. I can feel him. I wonder all the time what my son will look like._

I was about to ask who was doing all of this wondering, you know, either my Jasper or the Major. As the front door was slammed opened again with a horrible sound, I noticed that each of the mated vampires were blurring to their females' sides and checking them over just the way that the Major had done to me.

Aaron walked up to the Major and I and he eyed me up and down. I could tell from his emotions that he wanted nothing more than to make sure that I was fine. I looked up into the Major's eyes and mentally asked if I could hug my Grandfather.

_I don't like the Lil Fucker, but he is doin' his best at the moment. I will allow it, but only because you asked so nicely. _

_Thank you,_ I said as I pulled away from the Major and wrapped my arms around my Grandfathers neck. His and Jasper's heights were about the same, but Aaron was warmer and his skin didn't feel as strong as hard as my mates did.

"Granddaughter, you are well? I was worried about you and my great grandson," Aaron spoke as his arms tightened around me.

"Yep, we're fine. Did you guys find anything?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is an older scent. It may help your mate's family track them easily now though. I wish that Bran was near. He is also a very accomplished tracker in his own right," Aaron proclaimed. "But he is still keeping your mother safe, and I know that you would not like it if any harm were to come to her."

I shook my head and released my grandfather and was instantly pulled closer to the Major without warning. I was feeling rather put out for a minute until I heard the soft comforting growl coming from my mate as he was rechecking me for injuries. I was shaking my head while Aaron laughed.

I could hear the others talking to their mates about what was found outside in the woods, but it was the Major's constant worry that had me on my guard at the moment. I knew it wasn't right that someone could have gotten this close to our home without detection, but I didn't know what it all really meant.

"I believe that Demetri and the Cullens should go and try to track these idiots down. I would hope that we will be able to subdue them in less time if we were to go out in a group formation," Aro stated.

I didn't care what the little King wanted at the moment. I just knew that I couldn't be away from my mate when he was in Major mode. Just the thought of that made me worry about how my Jasper, who was inside this body somewhere, would feel about the destruction of a few of his kind by his own hands.

_We'd be fine about, Sugar. We are one person, just with two separate personalities, is all. Always know that._

I felt better hearing the man in front of me call me Sugar. For some reason I knew that Jasper was the one that called me that, and not the Major. The Whitlock in front me started laughing out loud at my mental wanderings and I found myself laughing right along with him. Once again I thought that laughter really is the best type of medicine.

"Umm … I believe that I now know where the scum are holding up at. I had previously tracked them to the east, and I believe that Seattle is where they are now staying," Demetri countered. He knew that his ass was in hot water already for not finding these crazy vamps, and that Aro was not at all happy with him.

"Then let's go already! I am dead bored, and I need to let off a little steam," Emmett boomed.

"Yes, I say that we all go now, and end this tonight. I hate the thought of all the innocent lives these fools are now taking," Carlisle stated.

I'd dressed up for my meeting with the other Resolute couple and I wanted to change my clothes if we were going into a fight. I wanted to be comfortable and I knew that a dressy outfit was not what I wanted to take out a couple of vampires in.

"I don't think so, missy. You need to stay here and keep the home fires burin' for us, and not be out there fightin' some unknown coven of vamps," my Jasper stated.

"Your mate is correct, my Heir. You, Ashling, and one of the other Cullen women should stay here for now. We will keep in contact with you along the way, but you and my great grandson need some rest," Aaron all but demanded of me.

_Well, shit!_ was my only thought to his proclamation.

**(Major's POV)**

I could hear the wolves outside listening into our family's conversation. I could tell from their emotions that they were more than happy to help us take out this threat to the state of Washington, and how much they just wanted to be able to handle this shit on their own.

"I say we take the wolves with us, and go from there. One thing at a time, ladies and gentleman."

I hated the idea of being separated from my mate. I needed Bella like I needed blood; if I didn't have her I wouldn't want to live anymore. I could hear her thinking the same thing at the same time as me.

_None of that now, Sweetheart. I will be home by the time you wake in the mornin'. Would it help if I stayed with ya until ya fell asleep?_ I asked.

_Yes, but I haven't even eaten dinner yet. I need to eat or Carlisle will kick my ass,_ she said hoping to take the edge off of my thoughts at the moment.

"Whose turn is it cook for my mate today?"

"Mine," Charlotte stated.

"Good, a trained fighter is what we need to stay with her anyway. No disrespect meant, Esme," I apologized.

"None taken," Esme said sheepishly as she looked from me to Carlisle.

I remember how during our training for the fight with the Quinns, Esme was the one everyone was worried about, but when the time came for fighting she was able to hold her own. I was proud watching her that day, but I knew that I would be unable to leave my mate without either Char or Rose staying with her.

"I'll make you a tray and bring up to ya, sweetie. Go on up with the Major now, and I'll be up shortly with your meal," Charlotte said as she pulled Peter into the kitchen with her.

Bella hugged the people who were standing close to her, and I led her up to our room. I could tell from her thoughts that she hated being left behind, but I also knew that not one person in our family was willing to take a chance on either her or the baby.

_I can keep my shield around us, we'd be just fine. And you know it, Major,_ my girl huffed out at me as I pulled the blanket on our bed down for her to slip into.

Bella was getting into a nice roomy nightgown as I turned to her and said_, Sweetheart, you and this child would be perfectly safe. I know that, but do you want to take the chance of your blood pressure rising again?_

I could hear her mental rant but tried like hell to ignore it. I was trying to keep my temper in check, I knew that I scared her, but sometimes I found that my lil elf needed a good scare.

She was getting into bed, and I was thinking about all of things that she and I have done with each other lately. I also knew that she hated it when I tried to dominate her. But that is my personality and I needed her to get the fuck used to it.

"My mate, you and I both know that this is not just for your good, but for the good of our child. Now, quit actin' like a baby and get used to it, damn it."

"You know I hate it when you are like this. Why do you do this?" my mate questioned.

"You'll know soon enough." I said as I nuzzled her neck one last time before Char came in carrying a full dinner tray for her.

I knew that the others were getting antsy and wanted to leave, so I kissed her one last time before making my way down the stairs. As I was leaving, I heard my mate yell to me.

"You know, Jasper doesn't break his promises. You said that you'd stay until I fell asleep. I guess you aren't a man of your word."

Charlotte and everyone else sucked in a deep breath knowing that I was about to lose it with my mate, but I was able to control myself enough to leave the house without another word to her…

**(BPOV)**

"No good, rotten vampires," I said as I finished eating my dinner. I'd forgotten about the Resolute connection and I soon realized that Jasper was no longer in my shield.

I was having a hard time breathing and I knew that he must have been having the same problems that I was.

"Char, why isn't he back, yet? I can't breathe and I know that he can't either right now," I panted out.

"Sweetie, we don't need to breath remember? You only need to because of the baby. Right now, I think you might want to try to relax, and go to sleep."

There wasn't a hope in hell that I was going to be able to rest, and she and I both knew that. My body was racked with sobs that, and heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. I was hoping against hope that Charlotte was right, and that Jasper wasn't suffering like I was at the moment.

The worst part about all of this was I was unable to find the will to do much more than just lie on our bed, holding Jasper's pillow and inhaling his scent. The family had been gone for more than an hour at this point and I was unable to eat most of my dinner. I knew that Carlisle and Jasper both were going to be giving me hell over this whole ordeal, but I couldn't figure out how to do anything at this point.

I was starting to panic when Ashling walked into my room. She bent at the waist and came to sit down next to me on the bed. I was staring off into space when she placed both of her hands on either side of my face. I could feel her elfin magic pushing into me, and it didn't take long before a deep sleep completely enveloped me.

"_Isabella, you know that things are going to be alright. You need to be thinking about yourself and your child, not that vampire," said a white headed woman, as she rocked in her rocking chair mending a torn shirt in her hands._

"_I know that mentally, but my heart hurts when my mate is this far away from me."_

_I was sitting on the floor at her feet, my knees were bent and I laid my head on them as I rocked myself back and forth. The fire that was burning in the fireplace was warm and soothing but I needed my mate right now, not some damn fire._

"_Child, you need to calm down. Your mate will be back shortly. You know as well as I do that he cannot be away from you."_

"_Yes, I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier for me," I said as a sob I had been trying to hold in came out, making me sound pitiful._

_She was shaking her head at me, and I knew that she wasn't the happiest with me. __Daimhin was one of the many maids here at my Grandfather's home. She was the person here in Elfin that I could always count on. She never judged me or made me feel anything other than welcome, even though I'd yet to be announced as my grandfather's Heir._

_Dai and I had become quite close since my Arising. She was the first one to greet me when I'd fallen asleep that first time. I did notice that Aaron was standing right behind her that night, but he was beaming with pride when the older woman seemed to take an instant liking to me. She was more like my grandmother or great grandmother than a servant in my grandfather's home. Every time I fell asleep she was the one woman that I'd find as soon as I could._

"_What kind of trouble have you two found yourselves in now?" she asked._

"_Well, there have been some 'animal attacks' in Washington, and they have been really close to where I live with the Cullens. Anyway, they really aren't animal attacks; there seems to be a couple of vampires that are killing for sport nearby." I went on to tell her how the vampire Kings had sent a special tracker to get them but how he was unable to do it so far. _

_I mentioned that I'd met the other Resolute couple today and how after they'd left the tracker came into the house and shortly after that everyone left to go and find out where they were staying in Seattle._

"_Tell me of this other Resolute couple, please," Daimhin asked._

"_Well, they are super sweet. She's a vamp named Flavia, and she's gorgeous just like all of the rest of them. She seemed kind of hardnosed at first. I think because she thought I'd be a bitch or something," I was cut off by Dai, scolding me for my swearing, saying it was not something that the Heir should be doing._

_I laughed mentally thinking that she and Esme would get along so well. Too bad they would probably never meet each other. Oh, maybe they will, at the Acquisition that is._

"_Daimhin, are you going to be at my Acquisition?"_

"_Yes, my dear, I will be there. I haven't missed one since the time of my birth. Yours will be something to behold I am sure," she laughed._

"_What does that mean? They aren't going to have cluck like a chicken or something are they?"_

_Dai's laughter filled the room and I knew instantly that I was being absurd again, but she was getting pretty used to me acting and talking like a fool. She seemed to be taking my naiveté pretty well if you asked me._

"_You and your funny thoughts. You know that your Grandfather would do no such thing to you, my dear. Although I'd like to see that someday," Daimhin joked._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want at me now, but someday I'll make you clean the toilets all day," I retorted._

_I loved that Daimhin and I could joke like this. Our conversations were always easy going and never held to many contemptuous connotations. Dai was easy to talk to, and had answered so many of my questions about Elfin and my Grandfather. What it meant to her his Heir, really anything that I'd ever wanted to know and I hadn't learnt during my Arising, Daimhin had told me about._

_Aaron had once told me that if I ever needed to know something that I could talk to the older women in Elfin and that they would help me understand what was going on. I was now glad that Aaron had had the forethought to give such good advice._

"_What time is it getting to be?" This was a question that I'd ask her a hundred times a night, and I knew that she kept her watch hidden from me so that I wouldn't try to wake up too early._

"_Well, it is coming on four in the morning your time, my dear. Why, don't you try to rest some more? You and this child need all the rest that you can get."_

"_I miss him too much to stay asleep any longer. If he isn't home when I get up, I'll come back I promise," I said as I pulled myself up off the floor and kissed my friend on the top of her head. _

"_I will see you tomorrow night, my Heir. Good day to you," Daimhin said with a slight smile on her face._

"Jasper, are you here?" I asked as I rolled over onto my side.

"Jasper?" I called again after I hadn't gotten a response.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with blacked eyes of the Major, and I knew that I was in for it.

_Sorry, Major. I thought that maybe Jasper might have come back instead of you._

_Am I not good enough for you, my mate?_

_I didn't say that, I just thought that maybe things in Seattle were now settled that you weren't umm … needed anymore_. I stammered, while biting the hell out of my lip. A silly habit that I still hadn't broken myself of as an elf.

_Ah, I see. I make you uncomfortable_? he asked with a wild glint in his eyes.

_Nnn… oooo… I didn't say that._

_Well, I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions my mate. I think I know what you are and aren't sayin' to me, your mate,_ the Major stressed as he ran his nose up and the side of my neck.

_OSM, I hate this and you know it. Why do like playing these games with me? _

**(JPOV)**

I was just fuckin' with her head at this point. With my girl just waking up and me not having fed before I got back to the mansion I looked like I was still in complete Major mode. She was so busy thinking of ways to get away from the Major that I could no long keep a straight face and started laughing at her expression.

_Got-cha…_ I laughed out mentally.

Bella's emotions went from instant relief to complete pissed in no time at all. _Damn pregnancy hormones_, I thought.

"You want to know about pregnancy hormones, you big ass! How could you do that to me?" she squawked. My girl sat up in bed quickly while I moved off the bed just fast as she moved. Holding my hands up in an 'I give surrender' gesture.

"I was just tryin' to have some fun with ya Darlin'. I know that when I left ya last night that you weren't in the best of moods or shape. I was just tryin' to break the ice a lil bit," I drawled. I knew that she absolutely loved my Texas accent.

I knew it, and I guess she thought to pay me back when she said, "It seems that I got you back now, don't it, Jasper?" she asked with a mischievous look on her angelic face. "Now, tell me what happened while I slept."

We were both laughing and I knew that I needed to explain to her what happened last night. Though I don't really remember anything once the group I was traveling with got past the Forks city limit sign.

"From what I can remember, once I got about four and half miles from the house, I started to feel the Resolute pull. I gotta tell ya, Sug, that shit fucking sucks!" I replied while shaking my head back and forth.

"Tell me about it. If it wasn't for Ashling, I would have been a complete mess."

"You too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Ashling put me to sleep, after I tried to eat my dinner, but I didn't get very far into it before the pull hit me like a ton of bricks. Ash actually put me to sleep."

I was smiling, knowing that the elf was good for me and my girl. I wanted someone here who could not only defend her if necessary, but someone who knew how to take care of a pregnant elf too. Aaron did a good deed for my mate and me when he sent Ashling to help Bella out.

"Well, I wasn't myself as you damn well know, and from what the others were saying once we got to Seattle the coven that was snooping around here was all gone but one female vamp. Demetri, Edward, and Aro are still in Seattle tryin' to get some information out of her, but I truly doubt that they will be gettin' anywhere with that one."

I was glad Aro was in Seattle for a while, and away from the house, and my girl. I knew that Aro was a collector of sorts, and that he'd feel complete euphoria if my girl would join his royal guard. I also knew from Bella's emotions that she'd be joining him when hell froze over. Bella wasn't impressed with my uncle. She knew what the man was constantly feeling and that would be enough to deter her from his vise-like clutches.

"What time is it?" Bella asked, as she rolled over onto her side.

"4:47am, why don't you try to go back to sleep now, Sug? I'll be here when you wake up," I promised as I kissed the top of her beautiful brown hair.

With my right hand on her baby bump, and my with my left hand holding her close to my side. I sent my mate a shit load of calm and listened as her heart rate and breathing leveled out once again. My lil guy was also resting peacefully so I thought about the day that we'd each had, and wondered what tomorrow was going to bring.

I'd had plans for last night, but they'd all gone down the fucking the tubes now. And there wasn't a fuckin' thing that I could do about it. Unannounced to Bella, she'd gotten her high school diploma a few days ago, and Carlisle was going to have a small graduation ceremony for her at the house tonight. I guess that'll have ta wait for another day. Now, I just hope we can get some useful information from this woman in Seattle…

**A/N: I would love to thank everyone for reviewing. The reviews really do inspire me to keep up writing! I try to write at least 2 chapters a week, & sometimes it can be overwhelming! To those who have added THaTH to your favorites & alert. TY! **

**Hugs~Izzy**


	32. Lost in Thoughts

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K … You are the best Beta ever! You grammar Nazi you! Peter loves a girl knows there, their, and they're! Or to, too, and Two! He'll be over to TY for me shortly! Better kick hubby outside to string up your Christmas lights so you and Petey can have some alone time ;) Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I'd had plans for last night, but they'd all gone down the fucking the tubes now. And there wasn't a fuckin' thing that I could do about it. Unannounced to Bella, she'd gotten her high school diploma a few days ago, and Carlisle was going to have a small graduation ceremony for her at the house tonight. I guess that'll have ta wait for another day. Now, I just hope we can get some useful information from this woman in Seattle…_

**Chapter 32**

**Lost in Thought …**

**(BPOV)**

"Jasper, would you look at his little hands! I can't believe how much he has grown since we've seen him last," I said as I stared, awestruck by the little creature on the ultrasound monitor.

It's been a month since my last ultrasound and before packing up the machine for the move, Carlisle wanted to get it done and over with. Jasper and I were both excited to see what the little Peanut's growth would be, and I was so amazed that there was no way I could do more than just lie here and watch him.

Our little guy had his hands over his head, and each digit on his hands was completely perfect. I could clearly make out the outline of his profile this time, unlike the last ultrasound. These images were clearer and more defined than I'd ever thought possible. Carlisle switched from the regular ultrasound that showed a fuzzy black and white image to the crystal clear 4-D imagine which has a golden tint to it, and I was once again blown away by the new technology that allowed my mate and I to see our son so openly.

Jasper was thinking about he how proud he was of both me and our son, and how he wanted nothing but the best for the both of us. He'd thought of everything that I'd been pondering all along, but his thoughts were leaning more towards what he wanted to do and teach the little Peanut, where mine were in awe of the whole thing.

"He's growin' like a weed, ain't he?" Jasper asked in complete wonder.

"Yes, he is about four and three quarter inches in length, and he weighs about three and half ounces, right now," Carlisle stated using his professional voice.

I watched as our little one was acting a pro-boxer moving his fists above his head. I could now see very well that he was a boy, his tiny …

_I've called it a dinger, Darlin'. I think that better than penis or cock, don't you?_ Jasper laughed out.

_Yeah, I'd say that dinger works best_, I replied.

_I still can't believe that you and I can feel him through the Resolute connection. That's gonna come in handy when for the pesky three a.m. feedings._

_Yep, and it's a good thing that you don't have to sleep!_

_You don't have ta sleep either, if I remember correctly. Your mind just like its down time,_ he said to me as he lightly kissed my left temple while we watched our son for a few more minutes.

I've been poked, prodded, measured, and had my blood pressure checked several times a day since it went through the roof that day of Jasper's and mine first fight. I was getting more and more used to it, but I still didn't like it very much.

Jasper possessiveness has been getting out of hand the further into the pregnancy we got, and I'm having trouble letting go of him too. I guess, since the Resolute was really pushed to its limits a couple of weeks back, that I shouldn't have expected anything less. I was just getting used to Jasper's constant rambling going on in my mind and then, wham, a new thing with the Resolute goes haywire. Now that the baby is in wrapped in it too, let's just say that our little guy hates it when Jasper is away from my side these days.

"Your ultrasound image is showing that you are now fifteen weeks and four days into your pregnancy. Which is right where you are also measuring out to be, so it looks as if everything is running right on schedule," Carlisle stated, while the printer by his desk went nuts spitting out all of the pictures of the ultrasound.

I find it kind of funny that Carlisle has our family pictures surrounding the top of his office desk, here in the library. You know, he even has a framed ultrasound picture of the little Peanut sitting next to the one taken at my birthday party of all of us. I love that he is so into this pregnancy, and he seems to really understand what is going on now.

With all of the paper work that Aaron has given him and with the help of Aaron and Ashling, Carlisle is learning more about the elfin body and blood systems than any other non-elf ever has before, and I love that for him. I know that he is all about learning about the human, shifter, vampire, and elfin DNA and how each species is different, yet able to fool the human populace with our unique blends of physical and emotional charms.

"Ok, I believe that we can now move on to each of your questions and then I want to recheck your blood pressure one last time," Carlisle said as he was wiping the goo from my belly. After sitting up and reworking my clothes a little bit we all moved to the office part of the library to talk about our questions.

"Alrighty, but I was reading in one of those books that Jasper bought that I ought to be feeling the baby kick and move by now, is that true? Because I haven't felt anything yet," I questioned. I was getting really nervous that I wasn't feeling him yet, and I wanted to know if I was doing something wrong or if was just not time to be feeling that sort of thing yet.

I mean let's face it. This is not your normal human pregnancy and I am sure that things are bound to different with me than what the books are saying. But these damn nagging thoughts just wouldn't leave me alone for very long, and I wanted answers. I was getting tired of the 'let's just wait and see,' bullshit.

_Just calm down, I know that we will get our answer eventually. We just gotta be a lil more patient, Sug. We'll just have ta wait and see._

_Yeah, yeah. I hear you but I don't like not knowing. We can clearly see that he is doing fine, but I just want to know everything that there is to know about him_, I said. I was getting even more agitated with the conversation.

Jasper has been working with me. It seems that when the Resolute connection took place, and we kind of swapped our gifts with each other, that I was mentally and emotionally overloaded at the slightest things. Jasper told me that is how he felt as a newborn and what I was going through was completely normal, but it still took a lot out of me. Though I didn't know what was going on at the time.

Jasper's been helping me learn how to meditate, and center my own emotions. He swears that is how he is able to handle most emotional situations without having a complete mental breakdown. Shit, I wish I had the luxury of a mental breakdown! I've got too much going on in my life to be able to lose my shit whenever the hell I feel like it.

So our meditation sessions started around the same time as my pregnancy swimming classes at the Lifetime center. I love my swim class, and it's nice to meet and talk with other pregnant moms to find out what they are going through, but some of them have had kids before and the stories they tell scare the ever loving shit out of me.

One mom was talking about her when she was in labor with her oldest daughter and her labor lasted around thirty-seven hours or something crazy like that. Others talked about how they had had an epidural, and I was all for that. I just hope that Carlisle has figured something out to help a pregnant elf with the pain of childbirth.

"Umm… Carlisle, have you ever read anything about an elf having an epidural during labor? A couple of the ladies at my swim class were talking about them, and I'd love to be able to have one of those," I knew that Jasper and I hadn't really discussed the birthing plan yet, but I was leaning more and more towards drugs. From what I've heard, I'd do anything to get out the pain of childbirth.

"I have talked with both Ashling and your Grandfather, and neither one of them have ever heard of an elf having an epidural, but that does not mean that you could not be the first of your race to have such a thing done," Carlisle was trying to calm my nerves, I could tell by the way he was feeling and looking at me.

"What are the difference between a human birth and an elfin birth?" I asked.

"Well, from what I have read, an elf is so much more in tune with her body than the humans are. Your instincts have already started to develop quite nicely. Those will become more and more pronounced as the pregnancy progresses. Ashling has said that once you are nearer to you due date your instincts will urge you to stay closer to home. Now, humans call that nesting, but it is so much more than that when the pregnant woman is a supernatural being."

_So, I am going to become a shut in? God, wonderful! Like I am not stuck at home enough now as it is, this is another reason why I can't wait til this afternoon. Let's get this shit over with so I can go and do what has to be done before we take off tomorrow morning. Only, we still have to go through the whole bakery fiasco._ I was thinking, but Jasper just sat there next to me in front of Carlisle's desk shaking his head back and forth at my mental wanderings.

We could all hear the others inside of the house packing boxes and then taking them outside to huge Semi-truck that the Cullens own for their moving days. I knew that Jasper had most of our belongings already packed and ready to go once we got back from my last swimming class this afternoon. Rose and Emmett would be driving the truck from our home here in Washington to our new house. But they wanted to leave tonight so that we could all meet up to unpack it all and move into our new home.

Esme has been keeping pretty tight-lipped about where we are all moving to, but swears that we will each love the house that she has built for us. She'd said that she found a large piece of property, but that the house that was already built would not be big enough for the family of our size. So she had a contractor build another house for us from the ground up. She wouldn't tell us where it was located, just that it would be close enough to a small town that Carlisle would be able to open his own small practice there.

We were each getting more and more curious about our new home, but Esme refused to answer any of our questions no matter how hard we'd push her. She did tell everyone that Jasper's and my room had one bedroom next to it, and that was already reserved for the little Peanut.

It would seem that since Jasper's and my nighttime activities became a family affair most of the time, everyone wanted the room right next to ours. Jasper was rather proud of that fact, but I was just mortified at the thought of our family members wanting to feel our connection as their own 'Vampire Viagra.'

"Alright, you two. I know that you have another class this afternoon, and you need to be going shortly. I will pack up these instruments, and have them ready to set up first thing at our new abode," Carlisle said.

We all walked out of the library together, and it hit me that this would probably be the last time that I'd ever see this room. I guess that I wasn't really thinking much about how leaving the house that had become my home would affect me until now. This was where I forged my connection with mate, when I went through my Arising, and when we conceived our lil Peanut. I would miss it.

_We'll move back here someday. Don't think that this is the last time that you'll ever see this house, 'cause it ain't. This is just another step to where you and I are supposed be_, Jasper said as we walked to our now almost empty bedroom to get ready to leave.

I was already feeling pretty melancholy before the thoughts of leaving popped into my weird brain, but now I was almost home sick for a place that we hadn't even left yet. _I hope that you and Esme are right, and I will love the new house. But I can tell you that I am going to miss this house._

Jasper just wrapped me into a tight hug, and told me to concentrate on my breathing. The breathing exercise did work sometimes, but right now I just needed to get out of here before I started crying like a baby … again. I knew that tomorrow morning was going to be hard on me, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

As we came down the stairs and into the living room, I noticed that everyone was there except for Charlie and I wondered where everyone had let a newborn vampire run off to.

"Your dad went to say good-bye to his friends over at the reservation. He'll be back home before you will," Kate said, as she watched the worry cross my face.

My dad had always lived, eaten, and breathed Forks. I knew that I wasn't the only who was going to have a hard time leaving this town tomorrow. He would have to learn how to make a new town and a new place into his home, just like I will.

We'd sold my dad's house on Grace Street about a week ago. The for sale sign hadn't been out in the yard two hours, when the couple that rented the house across the street called Jenks' office wanting to see the inside of it. After just one look around they agreed to the full asking price for the house, and bought it on the spot.

I'd received the money from Charlie's 401K, life insurance, pension from the department, and the sale of the home. Sitting down with Charlie and talking about what he was going to do with the money was a night that I would rather forget, but I doubt that I ever will.

Charlie had half a million in life insurance on himself, with me as his only beneficiary. Same with the house and his 401K money. It was all left to me, and he wanted me to keep it. I refused, and we both asked Carlisle and Esme if we couldn't contribute some funds towards the price of the new house.

I mean, shit, I had a boat load of money that Charlie, Carlisle, or Jasper would ever let me use. I wanted to feel like I was pulling my weight in the financial relationship with the Cullens. I didn't want to be known as a moocher or something. It's not like I didn't have the funds to help out when I thought I should.

When Carlisle and Esme told us how much the new house and property was costing my mouth hit the dining room floor. Esme said that the property alone cost over 24,000,000 dollars, and that was not including the building of the new house.

I was completely stunned and wondered just how they could afford a home that was that expensive. I mean, yeah, Carlisle is a doctor, but he owned the home here in Washington. Plus, several more all over the United States. How could one person own so many homes and never blink an eye at the price tag of a new one?

"Isabella, I am a Volturi King. Trust me when I tell you that the home we are moving to is not, nor will ever be, a burden to my finances. I know what you must be thinking; it is written all over your face. Daughter, we will be accepting money from neither you nor your father. I want to thank you for your kind offer, but it is completely unneeded." Carlisle was shaking his head before he continued. "You are the first of children to ever even ask if they could help us with the price of a new home," Carlisle laughed out.

Alice came walking into the dining room at that moment with a grinning Edward in tow. They sat down in the chairs across the table from Jasper, my dad, and I.

"Bella, Charlie, I would love to help you both with your financial discussions. I know that Bella's accounts have recently received their monthly dividends checks, and that her account in BVI is growing as we'd all hoped it would. Now Charlie, Bella asked Edward if I couldn't help turn your 401k and such into a larger amount as well. From what I have been able to see you should be able to double, if not triple, your funds within the next six months. We can keep rolling your account over if you would like, so that only the profits will be placed within your personal account. You know, for spending money," Alice chirped out rather quickly. I knew that if I wasn't an elf there would have been no way that I'd have caught any of that conversation at all.

Charlie was sitting at the table looking rather taken aback, but at the same time he was pretty interested in what Alice had planned for him to do.

I was thinking about all of this shit while sitting in the car on our way to my class, when Jasper brought me out of my thoughts.

"You know that Carlisle was only trying to tell you that he would never take any money from his children. He knows how hard money is to come by and he only wants each of us to make the best use of our accounts without any hesitation," Jasper drawled as he drove like a bat out of hell to our class.

Jasper didn't personally sit and watch the class, but he did enjoy doing laps at a human pace while I listened to the instructor and enjoyed the feel of the water on my skin. I found the longer that I was in the class, the happier and more relaxed my mind and body both became. Most of the time Jasper called me a 'fish', because I never got out of the pool without a fight.

As he pulled our car into the parking lot of the swimming center, I was still lost in thought and he was trying to get my attention. I knew that I was starting to freak out over nothing really, but I was having a hard time processing everything with the move. I just wanted to feel safe and secure and right now neither the baby nor I did. Both Jasper and I could tell what he was feeling through the Resolute connection.

It had only been a few days since I realized that it was the baby that actually wanted some of the things seemed to, like for his daddy to always be close by our side. Or when he wanted blood to sustain himself. Carlisle was perplexed about it not being my body that needed and wanted the blood; it was the little Peanut.

Jasper had been moody as hell the day we figured it out, and we were sitting in the kitchen while I was eating my dinner for the night. Esme was standing at the stove grilling me up a rare steak, which I hated to eat. I like to eat my steaks when they are medium-well, not rare. But I was trying to eat everything that Carlisle thought that would help my blood counts stay within the normal range. Unfortunately, rarer meat seemed to be what was on the menu for that night.

"Jesus, can't anybody do anythin' right? I mean, shit! Y'all are killin' me with all of this bloodlust goin' on right now. I think you guys need to go huntin' tonight and let me take care of my girl," Jasper all but barked out at those who were inside the kitchen talking about their days.

Everyone was just as stunned and upset at Jasper's sudden outburst as I was. I instantly felt my eyes prick with unshed tears. I had no idea what was making Jasper as moody as I'd been for the last few days, but whatever it was, I just wanted it to stop.

Carlisle was one of the people standing inside the kitchen talking when Jasper went on his rant, and quickly looked at everyone. Not seeing their eyes going dark at all, he knew that no one was suffering from bloodlust at the moment so he asked.

"Son, no one seems to be dealing with a large amount of bloodlust at the moment. When was the last time that you hunted for yourself?"

"This morning while Bella was sleepin' I hunted. I had my usual mornin' talk with the baby, and left to go for a quick hunt. I was back before either Bella or the baby knew I was gone. I just thought that would be easiest for all of us. Bella's shield tracks me even when she sleeps so I knew that neither one of us would suffer any ill effect," Jasper growled out.

He was damn close to going into Major mode and that was something that I was not looking forward to. He usually was calm, cool, and collected but at the moment he was walking a fine edge between wanting to hunt and wanting to stay close to me. His thoughts and emotions were in a complete upheaval.

"Jas, this is so not you. Are you sure that you hunted enough this morning? Do you need to go hunting again so soon?" I asked.

"I was doing well until you started eating that disgusting human food. When we came downstairs I was doing just fine. You know that I love the scent of your elfin blood, but even that is now easy to resist," Jasper all but growled out.

It was Peter who tilted his head to the side and looked mystified. His eyes were darting between Jasper and I as I wondered what in the hell was going on with my mate. I worried that this was something that only the Major would be doing.

Ever since they'd found those vampires in Seattle and the Major and I went through the Resolute connection sickness, Jasper's animalistic instincts were taking over more and more. I found myself worrying about him every couple of hours or so. I just couldn't understand where my mate, the man I'd fallen love with had gone. The man that stood next to me was some strange combination of the Major and Jasper. It was like living constantly with someone suffering from split personality disorder, and I have to admit it freaked me the fuck out most of the time.

"Ok, Major, you fed this mornin'? Bella, when was the last time you fed off blood?" Peter asked.

"It's been a few days. My blood pressure has been under control so Carlisle and Ashling decided that I didn't need any blood yet, why?" I questioned.

"I believe that we need to get you a juice box, sweetie," Peter drawled as he walked over to the wine cooler next to the sink cabinets. He pulled out a fresh bag of cold, donated blood and easily popped a straw into the top of it. If someone didn't know that it was blood it really would have looked like a juice box.

I'd always drunk the blood that Carlisle had given me either lukewarm or at least at room temperature. I was curious as to what the cold blood would taste like. I stopped eating my human food, and set down the glass of Marva that was in my hands as Peter passed the bag to me. I was thrilled to find out that I enjoyed the blood cold, same as I liked it warm. Who would've guessed that one?

Every vampire in the room looked at me like I was nuts when I started bobbing my head side to side doing a slight happy dance at the feel of the cold blood running down my parched throat.

"You are drinkin' AB positive cold? That is wrong on so many levels, Bella, it should just be considered illegal," Charlotte gagged out as I cheerfully drank the bagged blood. After finishing the bag I grabbed my Marva and was able to get one whole glass down without problems but I was wanting even more tonight for some reason.

"Esme, do you have any Marva left? I'd really like another glass of it tonight. I know that I'm supposed to drink that glass of milk, but I don't think that I'll be able to do that tonight, sorry," I apologized as Esme set another full glass of Marva in front of me and I swear that I finished it in one huge gulp.

Carlisle, Edward, and Peter kept looking between Jasper and I, making me wonder what the hell was going on. I turned back to uncooked steak and tried to get at least half of it down. Though it seemed to be putting up a fight, and that's saying something since my gag reflex was so diminished as an elf.

I noticed as I ate that I was still doing a small happy dance in my seat. I was feeling amazing at the moment, and that's when our three watchers all gasped and without blinking, stared wide eyed at my mate and me. I think I knew at that moment what the animals at the zoo felt like when the visitors watched as they ate their dinners. I have to admit that I didn't like it one fucking bit.

Jasper felt my annoyance and started to growl, I turned in my seat to see what was up. That's when Carlisle said a very hushed, "Wow, I can't believe it."

That night we found out that the baby was throwing his bloodlust at Jasper on purpose. He knew somehow, whether it was through the Resolute or if the baby has his dad's talent, that if he directed his emotions to Jasper that he'd be able to fix whatever the situation was. So in turn it seems that is why our little Peanut doesn't like Jasper to be too far away from my side.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Jasper and I had exited the car and had entered the center. I was now standing in the middle of the women's locker room, and never even realized that I'd moved. I could hear the other moms changing and trying to wrangle their older children while there dressed. I walked over to my locker, and did the same.

The class went as it always did. Once everyone was in the pool we grabbed our floating tubes, and started our stretches. I watched as Jasper walked out of the men's locker room, and made his way to the other side of the pool where the pool was roped off for those who wanted to do laps. I let out my own small growl as I watched every single woman in my class watch as my half naked mate walked to the lap side of the pool wearing his trunks low on his hips. I could clearly see the perfect V that led downwards to his man bits.

His chest rippled as he did a little unneeded stretching of his own, before doing a perfect dive into the heated pool water. I heard the seven other ladies in the class sigh as his gorgeous form was taken from their sight as he entered the water. Even our male swim instructor sighed when he lost sight of my mate. I knew that Jasper was feeling smug and downright cocky over the fact that we all found his body to be an extremely erotic sight.

Our instructor Matt shook his head like he was trying to clear out unwanted cobwebs from his brain, and started our 30-minute mommy-to-be class. We each started off by taking our pulse, and then he slowly built up our activity as time passed. I really enjoyed the feel of the water on my skin and even with the exercise that I was doing, I felt relaxed and content.

"Now, ladies this is Ms. Swan's last class with us and I want to give her her graduation certificate," Matt praised as he hand me a eight by eleven sheet of paper after I'd wrapped my towel around myself. All of the ladies were clapping, but it was Jasper's wolf whistle from across the pool that made my heart beat a little faster than normal.

Jasper was standing on the platform and was watching me with a proud expression written all over his face. I was so proud that I could call him my mate that I just wanted to run into his arms and jump him right there and then. It took all of my restraint to not do just that, but I knew that the others were watching us intently.

As everyone was talking me to after class, I watched as my mate made his way slowly to me. Jas wrapped his strong cold arms around my waist and placed a gentle and loving kiss on my temple before grabbing my hand that still held the graduation certificate.

_You go and change now. We need to be gettin' back home, Sug. Have I told you how proud I am of you? _

_Not in the last couple of hours, nope_, I said as I mentally popped the 'p'.

We were both laughing as he released my waist, before turning and making his way to the men's locker room after dropping me off at the ladies. As I dressed I started to realize that this wasn't the end of an era for me. This move wouldn't end anything. Nope, it was only the beginning…

**A/N: Balti K, pointed out that y'all might not believe that cost of their new home. Trust me, when we get there I will let everyone know where it is located at, it is a real property for Sale right now! ;)**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	33. One Last Hurrah!

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K… Girlie, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! You get Jasper for one night for all of your help with this Chappie! Hugs~Iz ;)**

***~*~*Ok, readers! You have been warned! There is a 3,500 word Grapefruit Sized Lemon in here. I was told that you might need a DON'T READ THIS WITHOUT YOUR RABIT WARNING*~*~***

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_We were both laughing as he released my waist, before making his way to the men's locker room after dropping me off at the ladies. As I dressed I started to realize that this wasn't the end of an era for me. This move wouldn't end anything, nope, it was only the beginning…_

**Chapter 33**

**One Last Hurrah!**

**(JPOV)**

Driving to the swimming center, I knew that Bella was lost in her own thoughts. She's been doing that more and more lately. Life is always changing, and nothing ever stays the same. This move is just another lesson in that for her. I'm more than used to moving every five or six years. Hell, my family and I are vampires; we don't age, we don't get sick, and we have to move to keep up a human façade.

My mate on the other hand is a newly Arisen elf and she'll just need to get used to this shit. She's not changing anymore either. It may take her some time, but I know that eventually she'll get the hang of all of this. Moving around ain't nothing, it's just part of who and what we all are. And that goes for all supernatural beings. Only the elves that live in Elfin are able to remain in one place indefinitely.

Hell, I guess I am lost in my own thoughts as well. I walked Bella into the center and I don't even think she knew she'd walked into the dressing room without me by her side. I hope that she'll be alright for class and can focus, but I'd understand if she couldn't. I watched her through the glass panel on the men's locker room as she made her way into the heated water. She looked a lil bit more conscious but her emotions were all over the place.

Fuck, I don't know if it's her emotions, or the emotions of our son, that are making her feel the way she is right now. My son ain't even here yet, and he's already ruling the roost. The day after Aro, Caius, and Marcus left was when we'd come to find out the kid was projecting his emotions and needs straight at his old man. That was something to behold, let me tell ya.

I'd just relaxed a lil that day, knowing that Aro was no longer here trying to get my mate to move to Italy and be part of his guard. I knew that Bella leaving with him was as 'bout as likely to happen as California outlawin' fake breasts. Yep, never gonna happen.

My girl was eating her meal when I was hit with the strongest bloodlust I'd felt since creating my last batch of newborn vampires for Maria. I was unable to escape the feelings and I almost snapped. Thankfully my brothers and father figure figured out what in the hell was wrong with me. I mean, I knew when our lil Peanut was happy or upset, but I'd never felt him send anything but those emotions until that day.

Carlisle was now counting on me to tell Bella when and if she needed to feed on blood. With a baby that could easily communicate his emotions and wants to his dad, that seemed like a heaven-sent gift to Carlisle. He'd been worrying about Bella and baby a lot and he now knew that I could help keep the lil one happy and well fed at all times. I on the other hand didn't like the fact that it was completely on my shoulders, but it is what it is.

After I came out of the locker room and felt everyone's lust go through the fucking roof, and as I'd come to realize it was over my half naked form, I could help but feel a lil prideful. Hell, what man wouldn't. It stroked my ego like nothing else to know that not only my mate but the other ladies liked what they were seeing._ Oh, hell no! Was that a guy projecting his lust at me? Fuck!_

The moment I felt Matt's lust for me kick in, I jumped head over ass into the pool and did some laps while I listened to what Matt was telling the women in his class. I was also thinking about a few things as I swam with ease in the warm water.

The ultrasound this morning was something that I'll never be able to forget. The look on Bella's face as she watched our son move around inside of her was amazing. The love that she has for both him and me were like nothing I'd ever thought that someone would feel for me, non-the-less my own flesh and blood son. One hundred and forty years ago if someone had told me that someday I'd meet an angel and she'd give me a son, I'd have laughed in their faces. Of course back then, I would've probably killed them right after that statement too.

I've been reading about all the things that our Peanut should be doing now, and I was getting worried when Bella said that she hadn't feel him kick her yet. Though now I know that's just 'cause the baby ain't reached that stage, though he will shortly. He's already a smart lil guy, being able to kick my ass with his bloodlust like he does. I can tell that we're gonna have our hands full with him once he's here.

As I'm about to get outta the pool, I hear Bella's instructor telling the other women in her class how today is Bella's last class with them, and he was gonna give her the graduation certificate early before she moved away. I watched as my girl walked up to the instructor with a smile on her face as she received the lowly piece of paper into her hands. I pushed as much pride and love as I could to her and my girls' head whipped around. Her face held that beautiful smile that I loved the most, the one she smiled just for me.

I couldn't help but walk up and wrap my arms around her, before giving her a very chaste kiss. Her thoughts and emotions have been all over the place the last few days, and I was glad that she was finally seeing that everything would work out just fine, even if we had to move.

Once I dropped her off at the ladies' locker room, I quickly walked to men's and changed into a new suit and dress shirt, not my usual attire. I reached for my cell phone and called Carlisle letting him know that we would be on our way back home shortly. He's been planning this one last surprise for Bella for a few weeks now, and I could tell even over the phone that he was getting antsy for us to return so he could get the show on the road.

I could feel Bella's surprise coming from the locker room next door, and her thoughts as well. She was wondering how I'd gotten into the ladies locker room without being seen, and why I'd placed what I had in her gym locker.

Carlisle had bought Bella a beautiful royal blue dress that he wanted her to wear tonight, since he didn't want Alice playing 'Bella Barbie,' knowing how much time that would take. So he had me slip the dress into Bella's locker after the ladies had gone to their class. It wasn't a tough job to get passsed the ladies as they each got into the water for their class. What I was surprised about was getting passed Bella without getting caught.

_Just put on the dress, Sug. Carlisle bought it just for you and he'd like you to be wearing it when we back to the house._

_Why? What's going on Jasper?_ she questioned.

_Nothing that you need to be concerned about right now, Darlin'. Just do this for Carlisle, it'll mean a lot to him,_ I begged her.

Within a few minutes I was outta the men's locker room and was waiting just outside the ladies' when I saw several of the other mothers making their way out. They were going to either go home or pick their lil ones up from the day care that was here at the center.

They each eyed me as they walked past, but I only had eyes for one lady and I could feel her as she walked closer to the door. I was looking forward to seeing my girl all dressed up, but when she stepped outta the locker room, even I was shocked. I'd never dreamed I'd see a true-life angel walking up to me with such love in her heart and eyes for a vampire like me.

I'm blown away every time she looks at me like that, and I feel like the luckiest fuckin' man in the world. After a passionate kiss, I grabbed her swim bag, and we walked arm in arm out to the car, making our way back to the …. _Oops, I better not think about that now. She'll know, and Carlisle will set my ass on fire if she finds out before we get home,_ I thought.

_Think about what, Mister? _

_Nothing, umm… just nothing! How did your last class go?_ I asked, trying to change the subject as fast as I could.

_I was great as usual, why are you trying to change the subject so quickly? __And what's up with you in a suit? Did someone die or something, _she asked wearing a cocky ass smile on her face.

I started reciting the national anthem in my head, but in Mandarin hoping that she wouldn't understand what I was truly trying to hide from her. Her smile was breathtaking as I helped her into the car, but her thoughts were of how she was going to get me to spill the fucking beans on the way home. I sure as hell hoped some of those thoughts might come to light, but I was also worried about driving safely if they ever came to fruition.

I climbed into the car after depositing our bags in the trunk, and started pulling out onto the main road heading back to Forks. My girl's small warm hand reached over the center console and started rubbing my right inner thigh. She had a devilish grin on her face as she watched me shift my position in the driver's seat. I was hitting the gas pedal harder than usual, trying to get us home before her intentions could come to life, but it was to no avail.

Her warm left hand kept going higher and higher with every pass. My dick was twitching. Then she started passing me mental pictures of the things that she wanted to do to me. I am a vampire, goddamn it! I should be able to multitask, but when her thoughts switched to the things she wanted _me_ to do to _her_, it took every fuckin' thing in me to not pull the car over on the side of the road and fuck the shit outta her. Hell, we hadn't christened this car properly yet, and I was thinking now might be a good time do so.

That's when my fucking cell phone started vibrating in my left pants pocket. I knew who the hell it was on the other end of the line, so I didn't even bothering to answer it. Alice. _Fuck my life_, I thought.

Bella's eyes light up and I knew that she thinking that she had me right where she wanted me, and I was thinking that the girl might just be right. Fuck it, I'd do just about anything at this point to get off. I'd even take a hand job, even if I'd have to do it on my own. Just that thought made Bella's lust go through the roof, and I decided to pull off into the forest preserve a mile or so ahead of us. We were about ten minutes for the house now, and I needed some relief. I knew my girl did too.

Fucking phone is going off again, and so is Bella's. She pulled her hand away from now warm thigh to answer her phone. I knew it was Alice, and I also knew that she saw us making a lil detour before we got home.

"Hello," Bella said as she answered her phone.

"Daughter, are you close to the house yet?" Carlisle asked on the other end of the line.

"Yep, we should be there in about ten minutes. Jasper said that you were the one that picked out the beautiful dress that I'm wearing. Thank you," she replied.

"No problem, but Alice seems to be under the impression that you two are suffering from car problems or something. I wanted to call and check to make sure you were not in any danger," Carlisle asked, but I could hear the humor in his voice.

_Bullshit, "Alice thought that we were havin' car troubles." She knew what I was wantin' to do._

Bella's laughter both mentally and vocally were taming my wicked thoughts and I knew that there was no way to pull over now for a little evening lovin'.

"No need to be worried, Carlisle. We'll be there shortly," Bella said while chuckling and blushing.

After she pushed her cell phone closed and stashed it back into her purse. She tilted her head to the side while she eye fucked me from the passenger seat. She was biting down slightly on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over my body. I watched as her eyes that were just as blue as the sky settled on the huge bulge that I had going on in my pants. Her breath hitched and I heard a small moan fall from her lips.

I was trying to drive, sing the national anthem, and get my dick under control all at the same time. None of it was working either. I was trying to think about things that would help a guy out at a time like this, so my thoughts drifted back to couple of weeks ago, and a female vampire that had been caught by our family.

Aro was holding her against her will, citing treason against the Volturi Kings as his excuse. Demetri and Aro were working her over, trying to hear thoughts to whom she'd been killing the human populous with, in hopes that Eddie would catch one of her stray thoughts. Someone had trained her to be able to block Aro's gift, and we were hopeful that Edwards was still unknown to her.

From what Edward has said to us after the interrogation she hadn't given up much. When asked her name she lied and said it was Alice Cullen. That was a fucking mistake on her part, because the bitch knew that Alice and Edward were mated, but she didn't seem to understand that our Eddieboy had a gift. He had heard her real name in his head and it was Makenna.

She was staying with two men, but from the pictures in her mind of them Edward couldn't tell who they were. He'd never seen them before and was worrying at the time about how much the bitch knew about our coven. She'd known enough to know that Eddie wasn't gonna like that she'd thrown his wife's name around, but not enough to be any real use in the search for the remaining two vampires that had gotten away from us that night.

It was only many hours into her torture, and several of those hours spent begging for her death that Aro finally allowed Demetri to do with her as he pleased. Edward came home that night, I knew from his emotions that he was ready to kill someone himself, but I had a feeling it was good ol' Uncle Aro that Eddieboy wanted a piece of.

We were pulling up to the house at this point, and I'd never been so happy to see the people that were standing just on the other side of the glass wall as I was right now. After thinking about such a horrible thing, it was wonderful to feel their excitement and love. Those were feelings that I could cope with, not the ones of hopelessness and despair that bitch in Seattle must've been feeling.

I didn't bother pulling into the garage. I just parked the SUV in front of the house, and at vampire speed made it around the other side of the car to help the most beautiful thing in my life out of the car.

"Thank you, kind sir," was Bella's reply to my out stretched hand.

"You're welcome, my fair maiden."

"She's as huge as a fucking house. How can she still be a maiden?" I heard Emmett say. Then a huge cracking sound, that I assumed was either Char or Rose smacking him in the back of his head.

"Ouch, goddamn it! That shit hurts ya know," Emmett bellowed.

Bella and I were both laughing as we made our way into the house. I noticed that everything was already set up and ready to go. I knew that this was our last night in this house for almost a century, but it was nice to be leaving it with such great memories, ones that would never be forgotten.

This house was where I met and fell in love with the women of my dreams. Out in the backyard was where she and I committed ourselves to one another with our bodies and souls, where we agreed to spend our lives together, in that bedroom upstairs that we are sharing is where we created the most precious child in the world together, and in this living room tonight is where we leave with not only our memories, but our future looking better than ever.

I watched as Bella's eyes grew large as she took in the scene around her, I knew at that moment she caught on to what our father had planned for our last night here in Forks, Washington. The music that was playing in the background was a tune that each and every one of us in this family knew by heart. There weren't any words that had ever been written for it, but we each had our lil words to go with it. Elgar's Pomp and Circumstance OP.39, March No.1 in D.

"Daughter, I believe that you will need to be taking your rightful seat in the chair that has been provided for you in the center of the living room," Carlisle explained, as Bella and I made our way into the living room.

She gasped when she noticed that everyone was dressed to the nines, and I watched as the tears started leaving her eyes. I knew from her past thoughts that she'd wanted this one thing, and she'd wanted it badly.

Carlisle asked those in attendance to please take their seats, as someone else stopped that god-awful music that was playing in the background. Bella was reluctant to let go of my hand, but after she took her seat and I threw a lil bit of confidence in her direction, she let go of me without any further ado.

Carlisle was standing on the landing near Eddie's piano, and was watching as each of us took our allotted seats on the couches and chairs that were now surrounding the living room. Bella was still shedding a small amount of tears, but I could see and feel the pride that was now rolling off of her in waves.

"Thank you all for attending Forks High School graduation ceremony for the class of 2005." Everyone was clapping and then calmed quickly as Carlisle went on to say, "Tonight, is a night of celebration for our graduating class. I know the student that sitting before us now as an intellectual person and also on a personal level. She has always strived to do her best and in doing so has had the opportunity to graduate many months before her peers. This is not an accomplishment that was done without many hours of hard work and steadfast labor on her part."

Carlisle paused when everyone started clapping, then he continued. "Tonight, we are here to honor and commemorate the efforts of one, Isabella Marie Swan, on this day Friday, November 5th, 2004. Isabella, please rise." Once Bella stood up, he motioned for her to come to him. When Bella was where Carlisle wanted her to be, he said, "Congratulations Ms. Swan," as he handed her the diploma that had been in his office for over a month.

We'd all wanted to give it to her sooner, but Carlisle wanted to make a big show of her recent efforts and successes. I was never so happy that I'd listened to him as I watched my girl pump one fist in the air, holding her diploma in the other. Everyone was hooting and hollering, as they stood and started making there was towards my fiancée.

Charlie was the first one to get to her. With his newborn strength and speed it really wasn't a wonder that he'd beat us all there, but I really wanted to be the first one to congratulate my girl. But I guess I could see where a father might want to be the first one to praise his child for her accomplishments. Charlie was looking and sounding like if he could've been crying, he sure as hell would've been.

When Charlie finally released Bella she was crying tears of joy, and I wanted to wrap myself inside those feelings for the rest of my life. If I never left this room or this place in time I knew that I'd be a very happy man. I reached out and very tenderly kissed my girl on her check. She was blushing to beat the band, I knew from her thoughts from earlier that she wanted more of me than just a slight kiss on the cheek, though that will have to wait til later.

It was still a lil early in the evening, and I knew that Em and Rose would be leaving here after the celebration was over. It hurt me to know that we were leaving this home behind us, but I knew that we'd out grown it now. Our family had gone from nine people, to twelve, plus the newest member was on his way. Thirteen people in one home were more than this house could easily encompass. Not to mention the two constant house guests of Aaron and Ashling.

I'd only gotten to know a lil bit about the new house from Esme. She'd said that it was a log cabin type home on many acres of land. The land now had one small log cabin on it, and was going to be used as a guest house for those that needed a place to stay. We'd each have our own rooms at the new house, and she'd even let everyone know that the room next to Bella's and mine was for the baby.

Rose and Emmett didn't even know where they were heading yet. Esme said that she'd plug into their GPS before they took off, but if they scanned ahead of where they were at, it'd crash. So they wouldn't have a clue as to where they going, unless they called her. I had to laugh at that. Emmett was never one that could keep his hands off of gadgets, and he'd never been able to handle surprises. So we all knew that sometime in the middle of the night Rose and Em would have to pull over and make a call to Esme. That would probably land Em in quite a bit of trouble with his mom, and I couldn't wait for the fall out.

Everyone started drinking their dinner or, in Bella's case, _eating_ her dinner. Everyone else was starting to really focus on the move at hand. We didn't have to really worry about Charlie and his bloodlust while on the interstate, which was extremely rare when dealing with a newborn. Everyone was mostly concerned about keeping Bella comfortable during such a long and barren drive. All Esme would say about the place we were all moving to was that it was east of here.

Everyone knew that with the wedding being held in Seattle in a few short months, plus Bella's Acquisition coming up right before then, we'd be moving away from Washington but close enough that we could drive back here in a reasonable amount of time.

After everyone one was done talking and started to finish their last minute chores, I was reluctant to remove myself from the small family gathering that would be our last here. It wasn't really upset about moving; I was just feeling a lil melancholy about the whole thing.

Bella was getting her BP checked one last time before bed, and I knew that Carlisle wanted her well rested and well fed throughout the road trip that was coming. My girl has gained the right amount of weight with the pregnancy so far, and she was doing well, other than that one time her BP was too high. I wasn't really worrying about the actual trip. I was worrying more about how she'd be emotionally when we left here altogether.

_I'll be fine_, she said, trying to reassure me as we said our goodbyes to Emmett and Rose. She led the way to our room for the last time. The walls were bare, as were the shelves, and closet. I knew that the girls were going to finish packing our belongings for us while we were at her class, but the sight before me made it all hit a lil closer to home.

_Will you please stop? It's going to be alright, we'll just have to make new memories at the new place. _Bella thought as she moved slowly towards her side of our bed.

My girl was still wearing the beautiful dress that Carlisle had given her, as she turned her body towards me. I found myself very pleased by the way her beauty shined like the moonlight coming in through the windows of our now almost empty room. As I walked up to her, I saw an evil twinkle in her eyes and I knew that tonight was going to be a good night.

As I slowly made my way to stand in front of her, my girl caught my lips with hers, and all of the passion that she was feeling for me poured unrelenting into my unbeating heart. She was trying to show me with her actions and emotions that she was in love with man that stood in front of her now. She didn't care if I had a past, or if I wasn't all that I'd hoped to be by now. Her thoughts were centering on the man that I am now, and that was something that I will never be able to repay her for.

She unbuttoned my dress shirt and pushed it apart revealing my scarred and blemished body to her eyes. I watched amazed she slowly kissed every one of my scars as she dropped to her knees before me. Her eyes roamed over my half naked form, with pure lust coming off of her in waves. I watched mesmerized as my girl slowly unbuttoned my pants then lowered my zipper tooth by fucking tooth, releasing my now painful erection from its imprisonment.

Her eyes meet mine and she released one long hot breath over my hardened shaft. The effect that she was having on me, I let be known by my moan of satisfaction as her small warm hand wrapped itself around my cock. I hissed at the feel of her digits moving ever so slowly up and down on me. Her eyes were locked onto mine, and she rose up slightly on her knees before she licked me from stem to stern. My head rolled back of its own accord as her hot lil mouth enveloped me.

I hissed, grunted, and growled while she was setting an unbearably slow pace. I could tell from her thoughts that she was waiting on me to beg her for more, and I was losing my will to fight her as her tongue raked over the head of my cock. I was unable to stop the words from verbally leaving my mouth.

"Please, Bella … faster, Darlin' … Pleeeaasssee," I begged as her teeth scraped the underside of me.

As my head lowered itself to watch my mate's head bob up and down, I was awestruck when my eyes met hers and the sweet scent of her arousal hit my nose. I couldn't stop my nostrils from flaring. Knowing that my mate was as turned on as I am was an incredible ego boost at that moment.

When she relaxed her throat, she had me balls deep inside of her hot lil mouth and I just about lost it. I was trying with everything in me to make this last. Though I knew that wasn't gonna be happening as she moaned softly around my dick. Her hot lil hand was working my sac, as I roared out my release and it ran down the back of her throat.

I was lost in a sea of carnal bliss as she cleaned every last drop that I'd offered her. I knew that my eyes were pitch black with the lust and euphoria that was careening off each of us.

I couldn't stop the growl that left my throat as I watched my mate bat her long eyelashes at me, acting all innocent after the primal explosion that she'd just caused me, and I was having none of that tonight. I needed her, and I needed to make sure that she knew exactly who her mate was. I had wanted our last night in this house to be loving, while I worshipped her body like no other man ever had or would. That was not how it was now going to be.

With my violent growl, her arousal and lust skyrocketed, and I knew that she was in the same hard and fast mood that I was in. Without warning, I stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You enjoyed that, didn't ya, Sweetheart?" I watched as her eyes enlarged. She knew that there was only one person in this relationship who called her by that name, and that was my monster. He'd come out to play.

I watched as she slowly sat back on her heels and lowered her head to her now abundant chest. She had had enough exposure to my inner beast to know her place when he made himself known to her. It pleased me to see her bow in front of me, knowing without a doubt that neither the Major nor Jasper could harm her in any way.

"I believe that you are wearin' way too many clothes, Sug, I think we ought to do somethin' about that," I cooed close to ear.

I watched as a shiver ran throughout her body in response to my words. I loved watching how just the simplest of things could turn my mate into a melting pile of goo. I was unable to hide the smug smile on my face as Bella's eyes met mine.

I reached down and helped her stand tall before me, and I fervently kissed her pouty lips. As she was moaning my name my lips left hers to travel down her neck. My hands made their way to the back of her dress to unzip the beautiful blue silk that was hiding her unstoppable frame from my eyes.

As her dress pooled around her feet, I reached down and picked her up bridal style before placing her in the middle of our bed. I watched transfixed as she tried unsuccessfully to move away from me. I could tell that she was trying to enrage my beast further, and was hoping that he might punish her in his own particular way.

In the last few weeks I've been slowly introducing my mate to my inner most desires. One of which is taking her anally. Since our day in the shower a few weeks ago, she's been more open with her wants and needs in our sexual relationship, and that was where I was hoping it would direct her.

I had purchased a few new toys for her pleasure. Her reactions were exciting and promising to my desires. I had only introduced our new toys to her few nights ago, but I was hoping that after tonight they would no longer be needed. Sure I'd pull them out occasionally, but I was hoping that she'd be able to handle me fully tonight.

Bella's eyes widened at my thoughts, and I watched as a small but knowing smile crossed her lovely face. Oh yes, tonight would be a night that neither one of us would forget.

I grabbed her ankle and pulled her roughly back to the middle of our bed, as I crawled up the length of her body. I stopped when I reached her core, where the smell of her elfin arousal was becoming more and more concentrated the further into the pregnancy she grew.

I forcefully spread her legs wide , and my lips locked onto the femoral artery that runs from the apex of her inner thigh, right next to her delectable sex, and down into the rest of her leg. I was sucking and nipping on her skin as hard as I dared without breaking her delicate skin.

Bella was moaning and writhing, because I hadn't touched her yet where she most wanted it. I watched as her right hand started making its way to her heated sex. Her silken folds were glistening with her need, but when her hand reached where she wanted to be touched most, I gently but firmly smacked it away. The whimper that left my mate's lips was almost enough to allow her a release, but I wanted her lust to intensify before I could grant her most urgent needs.

I liberated my lips from her skin, and with a smug expression written all over my face, I delved into her sex with abandon. My mate screamed in both surprise and need as I feasted upon her. Her hips were bucking and I knew that she would not last much longer at the speed I was devouring her with. I slowed my pace, and when I heard my mate's grunt of protest, I lightly smacked the cheek that I was currently holding within my grasp.

"Patience, my lil elf, you know they say that all good things come to those who wait," I teased.

I watched as her eyes rolled back in of her head as I quickly found a slower pace that my mate was clearly enjoying. I thrust my pointer and middle fingers deep inside of her heated core, while my lips attacked her swollen bundle of nerves. She was begging for her release, but I was unwilling to grant her request at the moment. I had plans for her and I for this night, and none of them consisted of her sparking before I'd allow it.

I withdrew my digits while my mouth continued to lick and suck on her clit. Quickly I coated my thumb with her intimate juices, and slowly guided my fingers back into her, I increased my pace as I felt her walls tightening around my hand. As she arched her back and let out a praise filled moan, I carefully inserted my coated thumb into her puckered hole at the height of her orgasm.

Her scream was filed with both pleasure and the sliver of pain the intrusion my thumb had created within her body. The pain seemed to intensify her release, it was both gratifying and spellbinding to behold as her emotions flashed across her angelic features.

"Jaaasssspppperrr," she yelled as my eyes watched her while a glorious expression of love and contentment spread across her face.

When I felt her walls loosen, and I knew that she was now coming down from her high, I crept up her body slowly making my way to jaw line, and then to her ear as I said, "Roll over my mate, and let me claim you as I have wished for many months now." I could feel her nerves and anticipation soar, as she listened to my thoughts.

At vampire speed I made my way into the bathroom grabbed a towel to lay down on top of our blanket. After returning, I reached into my nightstand and took out our now slightly used bottle of lube. I'd made sure to box up all of our toys myself and keep them near the bed for tonight, just in case this happened. I knew my mate wouldn't want the girls seeing that stuff while they packed up our things.

Bella was propped on her elbows and her knees. I'd taught her this position recently knowing that we didn't want any of her weight resting on the baby. I carefully laid the towel down under her, and lifted the lid open on the tube. I set it down beside me on the bed, and returned my attention to my now worried mate.

"Relax, remember what I've told you already. We don't have to do this if you don't want to," I whispered into her ear. My right hand snaked around her front, gently rubbing her sensitive nub trying to relax and prepare her for what I was hoping to come.

_I want this. I want you. I'm just scared_, my mate told me mentally as her hips rocked into my hand.

_I know that this is new to you, but I want to show you all the ways in which you body can feel pleasure. Remember how we talked about gettin' some pleasure from a lil bit of pain? Have I hurt you in any way since we started this journey together?_

_No, you've always been very caring with me_, she answered.

_I wouldn't start harming you now, and you can tell me quit at anytime. _

She nodded her consent and with one more kiss to her jaw, I pulled my lips from her ear. As I sat up and grabbed enough lube to make this experience enjoyable for both myself and my mate. I felt her body tense up, knowing what was to come. I couldn't help but send her a large dose of calm to help her relax. As her body went a lil slack, I increased the pressure on her clit. She was rocking her hips back in forth trying to create the friction that her body was in such desperate need of.

I slowly inserted one digit into her creased hole, knowing that I needed to take things as slowly as I was capable of. Her body's natural reaction was to tighten up and try to push against the sudden invasion. Instinct was telling her that this situation wasn't normal, and to have me stop. Though that was not an option I was willing to accept until she told me in other ways, with her words.

After a minute, she relaxed and started moving against me. As she rocked her body back into both of my hands, I inserted another finger trying to prepare for my larger size. I ain't a vain man, but I knew enough to know that I ain't lil, and this was her first time to allow me such an amazing gift. Like her virginity, this is just another thing that I know that I'd only ever be the one to experience with her, and I wanted her to remember it as something to be enjoyed, and not an obligation to me.

She knew from my many thoughts on this matter that this was definitely one of my greatest fantasies; to be able to claim her in every way possible to me, until I finally claim her blood and turn my mate into what I am. I've looked forward to this night almost as much as I do to the time in our lives when I will be able to drain her life force from her and that saying something.

We took our time, letting Bella get accustomed to two fingers, and then adding a third, never ceasing my ministrations on her clit. Finally she was eagerly pressing back onto my hand, fucking herself on my fingers, and I thought she was nearly ready. As she reached her second peek of the night, I slowed things down again. I rose on my knees and aligned myself with my mate.

"Are you sure, my mate?"

When Bella turned her head to look at me from over her shoulder and gave me a slight nod, I knew that now was the time that I'd been waiting for. As I pushed myself slowly into her tight, hot hole, I soothed and advised her through our link.

_Relax, my mate, I will go as slow as I possibly can until you're comfortable_.

She grunted and I watched as she bowed her head to the blanket. I knew that she was feeling extremely overwhelmed, and I needed to keep talking to her before she lost her nerve.

_It's alright, my elf. I have you. Shhhh_, I cooed over and over. As I slid myself into her, inch by agonizing inch, I kept slowly working her nub, trying to help her relax as I pushed into her again. Her head started shaking back and forth and I stopped my movements to let her adjust as she needed to.

_Do you want me to stop_?

_Nooo_, she moaned mentally and I pushed another inch of my length into her.

_Relax, it will be better for you just relax and go with it_, I suggested. It was taking everything I had to not just thrust my needy hips into her and take her roughly like my beast wanted me to do. I knew that this was gonna be my greatest temptation when she'd finally give into me, but it was a battle that I'd already planned on, so I knew just how to keep him at bay.

Our mate needed us teach her, and accept her when she was unable to do as we wanted. We should never push her beyond her means, and that was the hardest thing for my inner monster to understand sometimes.

After a few minutes which felt like hours later, I was fully seated inside of my mate. She hadn't said a word to me mentally in a while, so I asked how she was doing. When she mentally told me that she was alright, I began to slowly glide in and out of her tight hole. The feelings were overpowering me, and I knew that she was on the brink of being overwhelmed with the sensations. She was quickly heading towards her second release of the night.

_I am going to sit you up slowly, can you handle that?_ I questioned.

When she just nodded her head, I stopped moving. We'd talked about her using words when we were being intimate, and I wanted her to tell me what she wanted me to do.

_Say it!_ I ordered with a hiss.

_Please, Jasper. Just move me slowly and let me adjust_, she begged.

I did as she asked, and as her back reached my chest I couldn't help the possessive growl that ripped through my teeth while I wrapped her tightly in my arms. She was so perfect, and she needed to know it.

_You make your mate very happy. Your tight lil hole is as perfect as the rest of your body is to me. Who does this_ …I asked as I thrust deeply into her … _belong to, Sweetheart?_

_You, Major. I belong to my mate,_ she moaned out as I pinched her engorged bean between my forefinger and thumb.

_Are you receiving pleasure through the pain_? I question. I knew the answer but I wanted her to acknowledge it as well. _Will we be doin' this again, my mate? _

As she answered me with a broken, 'yes,' I thrust my hips deeper and harder into her. She'd already had two extremely hard orgasms tonight, but I wanted her next to mean something to her. I wanted to be able to feel her euphoria even with a small amount of pain mixed into.

I shot her full of lust and ecstasy knowing that these emotions were the ones that I wanted her to remember the most.

As she reached her third orgasm she wrapped her shield around us, and she screamed long and loud, as I shot my seed within her. My teeth sunk into the creamy skin of her shoulder, after four long pulls of her blood, I watched as the bright light bounced quickly off of her shield, surrounding the grounds of our home with our love and rapture for each other. The others would be attending to their mates in a similar fashion by now, but I was too lost in my oblivion to care.

My mate slumped quickly in my arms, and I caught her before she landed face first onto our bed. I could feel her exhaustion, and I knew that I'd probably pushed her a lil bit too far for one night. After I licked my bite, and with great remorse, I slowly withdrew from my mate and softly laid her down.

There was a thin sheen of sweat coating her entire body, and her heart rate was higher than it normally was. I guess mine would've been too, it were still beating inside of my chest. She was lying on top of the towel that I'd laid out under her.

Bella slowly opened her eyes as I crept off of the bed, and into the bathroom to clean myself up and grab a cloth to do the same for her. I hated leaving her so quickly, but she seemed to understand. She was laughing to herself as I reentered the room. After gently wiping her clean, I slipped into the bed and cradled her to my chest.

"What's so funny, Sug?"

"Did you know that the Major used to scare the shit out of me? But tonight he was just as gentle with me as you are," she laughed out.

"Sug, I am the Major," I said, with a slight smirk marring my face.

We were both laughing but it was late, and she needed her rest for the big moving day tomorrow. I was about to suggest that she get under the covers and go to bed, when she asked.

"Jasper, please, with this being our last night in this room for many years, I want to feel close to you. Please, make love to me slowly as I dream. I want to remember this night for the rest of my life, and having you inside of me while I sleep will help with that," she asked.

Who was I to not give my mate what she wanted, after what she's just given me? I kissed the end of her nose as I slid into place in between her legs one last time in this house, and she sighed and drifted into a peaceful night's sleep. I realized sometime in the early hours before dawn, as I rocked inside my sleeping mate's body, that in one night I'd claimed my mate in every way I could while she was still an elf. Now, that's the way to make memories of a home that will never be forgotten…

**A/N: Well, how was it? Please let me know! I gotta tell ya, these lemons are really hard for me to write. I understand that they need to be in this story, but I need to know if I am doing well with them. Please, let me know!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and adds! Those make me write quicker! Hint…****Not so subtle**** … Hint!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	34. Highway To Hell

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K, is the best Beta EVER! She hurried up to help me get this one done! Thank you, chickie. You can hold Jasper while I sit in Chicago today.**

**My husband's Uncle died last Sat., December 11, 2010. Needless to say, 2010 has not been the best year for my family. I lost an Aunt in July, an Uncle in Aug, and another Uncle in Nov. Now, hubby lost one in December. So please, understand if I don't return your Sneak Peek right away! I have a funeral to go to today! But I will send you one for a review as always! Hugs~Iz **

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I realized sometime in the early hours before dawn, as I rocked inside my sleeping mate's body, that in one night I'd claimed my mate in every way I could while she was still an elf. Now, that's the way to make memories of a home that will never be forgotten…_

**Chapter 34**

**Highway to Hell…**

**(BPOV)**

"I understand, Esme. I won't let her get overtired, you've seen the set up in the back of the SUV, I got it covered for her," Jasper pleaded.

It seems that everyone was a little too worried about me being comfortable on the drive, more than about safety belts, or even leaving everything here behind them. I was the one that was having a hell of time leaving my most recent home behind. They'd all promised me that it would only be for a short time, but when you are an eighteen-year-old elf, a hundred years seems impossible to wrap your warped head around.

I'd been woken up this morning at the butt crack of dawn by my very happy and satisfied mate, who was still sheathed inside me. I love the feel of my mate when he is inside me. There is nothing in this world that I'd be able to compare it to, so I won't.

After a quick shower and getting dressed in comfy clothes, we made our way downstairs. Char was cooking breakfast, so I popped my little miracle pill and waited for it to kick in. I'd been fully eating everything they were now putting in front of me, and was starting to worry if I'd ever lose this weight once the little Peanut was born.

_You will, Sug, you will_, Jasper soothed.

Thinking back on last night, and the way he's been treating me since we've met, made the half smile on my face double its size without my even realizing it. Jasper's smug cocky grin and the bright faces of those around us let me know that everyone had enjoyed their last night in the Washington house for a while.

After the last of the packing and last minute errands were run, we each slowly made our way out of the big white house for the last time. I was near tears when Carlisle locked the back door one last time as we made our way to the line of cars parked out back.

Jasper had his hand resting on my hip when we went down the back porch steps, my car door was already open and I knew that I was about to lose my composure. The sob that left my throat after Jasper shut the car door was not meant to be heard, but with all of the super hearing around me I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

The others were all going to their assigned vehicles. I was told a few days ago that the cars that couldn't be driven were going to be shipped to the new home. I mean, really, the Cullens have more cars in their garage and most Americans will ever drive in their lifetimes.

Aaron and Ashling were driving a brand new car, but with the tears in my eyes I couldn't tell what kind it was. Alice was driving Edwards Volvo, while he drove his Vanquish. Carlisle was driving his Mercedes while Esme was driving Rose's BMW. Charlie and Kate were going to be riding to together in Emmett's Jeep, so that Kate could keep an eye on him. Peter and Charlotte were going to be driving our truck, and I wanted to know why they weren't driving separately like everyone else was. Jasper must have been listening in to my thoughts as we pulled away from the house.

"They're gonna go with us to Seattle, for the cake tasting this mornin'," Jasper answered as we made our way past the Forks city limit sign. I was saddened, but hopeful as we split up into two different convoys to our new home.

The others were going to be driving straight through to the new house. While our group, consisting of Jasper, Peter, Char, and I, needed to make a stop in Seattle and Esme suggested a good night's sleep in a real bed at some hotel on the way.

I knew that we had about an hour and half drive to Seattle and I really hadn't gotten enough sleep last night due to Jasper's and my activities. So I kicked off my shoes and with a lot of effort I placed my now sock-clad feet onto of the dashboard, reclined my seat, and tried to catch at least another hour of rest before the bakery.

It seemed like I'd just closed my eyes when Jasper gently rubbed my forearm, trying to wake me up. I stretched and yawned as I found my shoes to put them back on. It was starting get hard to bend over with the baby bump I was now sporting. I was aware of Jasper's silent snicker as he watched me fighting with my left shoe. Once I was set to go, I noticed that both Char and Peter were at the side door, waiting not so patiently for the pregnant elf to get her shit together.

Peter's hands were on his hips and I saw Char was tapping her designer shoe on the pavement of the parking lot. As I sat back in the comfy car seat I turned my head to look at a rather amused Jasper, with a question clear in my expression and feelings.

_Peter and Charlotte are only here as extra bodyguards for you. Since we found those vamps here in Seattle, no one wanted to take a chance on them gettin' their grimy mitts on you._

_Why are they both so hostile all of a sudden?_

_They're afraid_, Jasper laughed rather loudly.

_Of what? They are vampires, for Christ's sake, what could they possibly be afraid of?_

_FOOD!_ Jasper bellowed.

_OSM, we should really make them try all of the wedding cakes here today. Just to piss them off,_ I said as I cocked an eyebrow at the two chumps staring daggers at Jasper and me!

_Sounds like a great plan to me, Sug_, Jasper replied as we made our way out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

We walked hand in hand down Main Street towards our destination, and I knew that Jasper was planning something awful for our two rather annoyed companions. I could hear his thoughts, but anyone could tell just by the look on his face and could see the wheels in his devilish mind working out his evil master plan. I was shaking my head and I knew the two schmucks behind us were starting to become very fearful.

_After so many years of following you into battle they must know that you're planning something serious_, I mentioned to Jas.

His head bob let me know that he had heard me, but I wondered if he's really understood what I was saying. So I starting talking softly about all of the new sex positions that I wanted to try at the new house, and how I wondered if our room would be able to handle such destruction. Jasper kept bobbing his head but never reacted to any of my requests, so I knew that whatever he was thinking about doing was going to throw the other two under a fuck-ton of a bus.

I was just flabbergasted that my mate wasn't paying any attention to my mental wanderings while we strolled down a busy Seattle street. Well, that did it.

_What? I'm sorry, Sug, I was just thinkin' about some shit that Peter has tried to do over the years and I got caught up in the stupidity of it all_. Jasper hung his head as he replayed in his head what I'd been saying. I couldn't help the yelp that left my mouth as he grabbed my very sensitive back end and goosed it roughly. _What were you thinkin' about, Sweetie?_ he cooed.

_Aww, fuck me! I hate that. It hurts, damn it!_ I yelped again.

He was laughing his sexy southern ass off at me as we entered the beautiful shop that led to the bakery we were going to be using for the wedding cake. Oh, my God! That was a battle and a half… Alice wanted the wedding cake to huge and grand, while I wanted simple and elegant. It was, after all, _my_ goddamn wedding. She wanted us to buy a cake that feed one thousand people, one thousand people that do NOT eat! I refused, and offered a compromise. I'd select a cake, but it would only need to feed about three hundred people. I hated the thought of wasting a perfectly good cake. I also had no desire to eat leftover cake for a month afterwards either.

A women named Vanessa meet us at the counter and offered us something to eat or drink while we waited to meet the manager. I quickly said, "Yes," while my three pals declined. Quickly, I had a blueberry muffin in one hand and a hot cup of coffee in the other. This muffin was divine. We could have left right then and I still would have used this bakery for the cake. Its name alone made me want to use this business. 'A Tier Above,' _great name_, I thought, as I stuffed my face.

Vanessa showed us to a table in the back of the bakery as her manager, Deb, walked up and greeted us for the first time. She was a small woman with white hair, and she looked to be in her mid to late sixties. Her glasses were half hanging off her nose, and I wondered how she saw anything with them on.

After sitting down and showing us a book of cakes that her company had done in the past, I'd found the perfect one for Jasper and I. I mean, I understand that it is probably in poor taste, but Alice can just kiss my ass if she thinks that I'm going to change my mind on this cake design.

To feed as many people as we needed, the cake is going to be six tiers high. The bottom tier is going to be a huge two foot round cake, and the others would match it, but get smaller as they went up. I knew I wanted white frosting, but the design was going to be over the top, with nothing but round sugar bubble covering the entire thing… I thought it was fitting since in our first real fight I'd called Jasper, 'bubble boy'. Char and Peter were laughing their heads off until the nice little old lady started bringing slice after slice of different cakes for us to try.

After she'd left the table for the third time Peter broke our silence.

"I will eat that shit when it snows in the middle summer time in Texas and Jasper, Char, and I are out playing in it!"

We were all laughing our asses off as Deb walked in with a second set of slices for us to choose from. Jasper, Peter, and Char were all sitting there watching me try each cake, but Ms. Deb noticed.

"Ma'am, gentlemen, please try each selection," as she scooted a chair to the table.

My three vampires' eyes bugged out of their heads as Deb kept a sharp watch on them. Peter and Jasper were kicking each other under the small table, and poor Charlotte looked like someone had just killed her puppy. I was enjoying not only the different cakes in front of me, but the show as well.

"Excuse me Deb, Char here…" I pointed my hand towards her, "is a vegan. She doesn't eat anything with eggs or milk in it. So you can understand that she won't be trying your specialties. Though these two will definitely be joining me." I smiled sweetly at both Jasper and Peter.

_ARE YOU CRAZY?_ My mate yelled at me mentally while I sat in my very comfy chair eating the chocolate cake with a banana filling. I thought it was yummy.

"Deb, this is my favorite so far. Could you please bring each of the guys a slice for them to try," I asked, knowing that she'd do anything to get our wedding cake order.

"No problem, Miss Swan. I'll be back shortly," she said as she made her way to the back of the bakery.

"Isabella, why are you doing this to us?" Jasper, or hell, I think it was the Major asking.

Charlotte was rocking with laughter at the two fools sitting at the table, acting like five year olds who've been told to eat their lima beans.

"Well, I thought that since you weren't paying attention to me earlier that this might be a great way to get and keep your attention," I boasted.

"Major, I believe that your pregnant mate has lost her better judgment and taken up smokin' crack," Petey all but growled out, causing Char and I to laugh even harder at them.

"Isabella, this is childish and unneeded. You know this though, don't ya, my mate?"

"Sure, sure," was my reply. Both males started growling and I wondered how loud they could get and not draw unwanted attention to themselves. So I thought I'd better give them a little bit of advice.

"Listen here, fellas, unless you want to be tasting every single type of cake and filling that we can choose from, I'd suggest you sit down, shut up, and eat!" I said as sweetly as I possibly could. Char was falling off of her chair and had just recovered when Ms. Deb brought Jas and Petey their own personal delectable desserts.

"Now, let's see what you gents think we should have at this wonderful wedding," Ms. Deb said looking pointedly at each of guys.

I could see the venom tears in Peter's eyes as he grabbed a fork a little too roughly, and shot me a stink-eyed glare. Jasper wasn't doing much better. His thoughts were circling around how to get the fuck out of here, and what he'd be doing to me if he couldn't.

"What you are tasting is our famous chocolate cake, with banana cream filling. Miss Swan, I brought you our signature white cake with strawberry filling as well," I happily grabbed a new fork and started moaning as the strawberries hit my tongue.

Jasper and Peter had yet to try the cake, so I made a movement with my fork that let them know to get to it. Char grabbed her cell and started videotaping the whole production, when Ms. Deb looked at her quizzically I said, "She likes to video a little bit about each phase of the wedding we are planning…." Then I whispered to her, "I think it's going to be part of my wedding shower game or something."

Ms. Deb nodded her head to my assessment, and glared at the two fools who weren't praising her delicious concoctions. I on the other hand couldn't get enough, so I reached over and grabbed Jasper's plate without asking and ate his slice, leaving Peter to suffer in silence as Char taped the whole fucking thing.

Peter glared at me, Char, Jasper, and poor Ms. Deb. Under his breath I heard him call her, "Soon to be Ms. Dead," as she unceremoniously shoveled a huge bite of cake into his mouth.

_Jasper, don't be mad at me. Alice, Char, Rose, and I have had this planned all along. I just wanted to make you squirm for a little. While Peter was my main target here today, you were just a friendly bonus of sorts._

Jasper was laughing like a hippie on 'shrooms, watching the wallpaper turn into different shapes. Char was taping, and I loved every fucking minute of Peter's torture. After an hour and a half, and two more pieces of cake, we placed our bubble cake order and walked out of the shop, back towards the cars. Peter had to stop twice on the way to the parking lot to puke, but the best part of this whole plan was that A Tier Above was known for their peanut filling. I could either choose chucky or smooth. I choose smooth for me and chunky for Peter. He'd be trying to hack that up for a week or more.

Char had taped it, and already sent it off to our girls, wherever they were. Jasper was thinking about how he'd better listen closer to me, and I was full as full could be. As we turned towards the cars, that's when I felt it for the first time.

"JASPER," I all but screeched.

"What? Where are they?" he asked, getting into a protective crouch in front of me thinking I'd seen something that none of the others had.

"NO, No, no! The baby Jasper, he kicked me!" I bellowed, thrilled and excited over feeling my son for the first time.

It sort of felt like a bird's wings fluttering from the inside of me, and I wanted it to happen again. Jasper and Char were beyond happy about the Peanut kicking, but it was Peter that had to rain on my parade.

"See, even your son is on my side! He didn't like you making his uncle suffer through four slices of cake, and Lord only knows how many fillings."

"Twelve," Jasper and Char said in unison, as Jasper opened the car door and got me settled. We were all laughing at Peter as Jasper shut my car door, and we got back onto the interstate for the long drive ahead of us.

The first few hours on the road were great. The music was loud, the excitement over Peanut kicking was broadcasted near and far to everyone Jasper knew with a cell phone, and I loved watching the country side fly past us as Jasper drove at break neck speeds like he'd just stolen this car.

Carlisle called and was assuming that all of the sugar I'd eaten may have had a hand in Peanuts sudden decision to kick for the first time. Whatever it was, I was hoping that he'd do it again, and soon. We were stopping for a gas in a few miles. Thank God, Jasper gave me a heads up about that, or Peter would have had my head after the bakery debacle if I wasn't ready when we pulled in.

I had a couple of things that that needed to be taking care of, and Carlisle wanted to eat a light lunch, with and I quote, 'LOW CARBS,' in it. I thought veggies were carbs? Aren't they? So a salad was out, umm … Maybe, I ought to call Carlisle and find out.

"Bella, let's go to Taco Bell for your lunch. I just love that Chihuahua they use in their ads," Charlotte blurted out. "You know think outta the bun. Not to mention these two asshats are from Texas, so Mexican food ought to bring back some memories for 'em."

I was laughing my head off, but at the same time I really was getting hungry. _Note to self: find out the meaning of Asshat_. I guess my thoughts were enough to throw Jasper off of his 'No fast food' kick and give in to Taco Bell.

After driving two blocks down the road, we found a Taco Bell/Long John Silver's combo and made our way inside. I walked straight to the bathroom for another human/elf moment, washed my hands and my face before heading out front to order my late lunch.

"Oh, Sweetie, please buy this meal for your lunch, it comes with a lil Chihuahua bobble head," Char beamed as she watched the stupid dog's head move up and down, then side to side.

"It's a kid's meal, Char. I should probably eat more than that," I said.

"Ok, you can buy two! Then Peter and I can have one in the truck, and you and Jasper can have one for your car." Charlotte smiled, like the stupid little toys. Who was I to not choose a couple of kid's meals for my lunch if it made her so happy?

After getting my order, I was sitting down with four soft taco supremes, two small nachos and cheese, plus two small cokes. I was looking for the hot sauce, when I caught the eyes of the three amigos who were watching me like a hawk. I shrugged my shoulders and dug in. When all three of them scrunched up their noses at me and I heard a couple of gross groaning noises, I stopped eating and looked over at them with a glare.

"Listen here, Carlisle says that I need to eat human food for the baby, and that's what I am doing. Char you've been cooking my food for weeks now, why are you suddenly revolted by my lunch?"

"Well, sweetie, I knew what you were eatin' then, now I can't tell what the hell is on that thing."

"It's goat meat," I said, looking them all in the eye. When they were done shaking and twitching, I said. "I don't sit here and complain about you guys killing bambi or thumper, so why can't you give me the same respect?"

"Number one, I don't eat bambi or thumper, thank you very much. And two, goat meat? What the hell happened to 'Where's the beef?' Peter questioned.

"Where's the … what?"

"Where's the beef? Haven't you ever seen those commercials?" Jasper asked.

"Huh? What the hell are talking about?" I questioned.

"Back in 1984, there were these Wendy's commercials, and this one old lady would always ask, 'where's the beef'?" Jasper explained.

"Jasper, I wasn't even alive in 1984. So I have no idea what in the hell you are talking about," as I bit into the last of my four goat meat filled tacos. I mean let's face it. The sign says, "All meat." It never says what type of meat it really is. Think about it.

The three amigos shook their heads back and forth, then the realization that I wasn't even alive in the year they were talking about hit them.

"Do you know what a record player is?" Peter asked, while looking rather stunned at the turn in our conversation.

"Yes."

"How's about a rotary phone?" Char asked.

"Those are the ones that you used your finger into the hole right?" I questioned.

"Yep."

"Then yes, I saw one once at the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago, when Renee took me about four years ago."

The rest of my lunch break went on like that. Question after question, everything from if I knew what an eight-track was to if I'd even listened to a 45. That one stumped me.

"I've heard Charlie shoot one before, but he never let me handle it," I said.

They all looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

Jasper was laughing when he said. "Not a gun, Darlin'. It's a small lil record."

"Like a CD?" I question.

"Oh brother," Peter and Jasper said at the same time. A few minutes later we got back onto the interstate.

A few hours later and night was falling fast. I'd only eaten twice today, not counting the cakes, but I was really exhausted from last night, and the carnival ride that the day had brought.

_It's been a couple of hours since you've eaten, Darlin'. _

_I'm not that hungry, Jas. I just want to go to bed,_ I replied as I leaned my seat back as far as it would go. Jasper pulled the car over on an exit ramp, with Peter and Char stopping right behind us.

"What's up, Major?" Peter asked as he was getting out of the truck.

"Bella's tired, and I want to get her situated in the backseat before we get much further. How are you doing on gas?" Jasper asked Peter as he moved blankets and pillows from the back hatch of the car to the backseat for me.

Charlotte knocked gently on my window and helped me get out of the cramped front seat. After pulling my shoes back on, and getting out of the car, I walked to the far side of the road with Char at my side. It felt nice to stretch my body, and just move around a little bit.

I hadn't realized how cramped up I felt inside the car, but I was sure feeling it now. I wondered how much longer we had to go. I mean, Jasper was driving at close to hundred miles an hour for close to five hours now.

"Jasper, how much longer do you think we'll be?" I asked.

"A few hours tops, but once we get there, I'm sure that Rose already has our bed set up. So I just carry you inside and put you to bed. I won't even have ta wake ya," Jasper said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, God Lord," Charlotte huffed, and we made our way back to the cars.

"We'll need to stop for gas soon, so you have to umm … ya know …" Peter's hands were level with his crotch and he was moving them back and forth, "go … You know, once we get there."

I moved my hands in the same gesture as Peter, and said. "Go, whack off? Is that what you are saying?"

Char and Jasper were hanging onto the car to keep from falling over with their laughter, and Char pulls it together long enough to squeak out, "Burned!"

Peter wasn't happy with me, but everyone knew that me acting stupid was just my way of blowing off some steam. After the last few days, I really needed to blow of a lot of fucking steam. It just so happens that Peter was my target until I could get to Emmett or Edward.

_Edward_, I thought to myself. An evil smile graced my lips and I knew then that Eddie, Em, and Peter were going to be getting my full attention here shortly.

Everyone calmed down, and I climbed into the spacious backseat of my new Audi. It was comfortable, and the pillow smelt like Jasper. I knew that he'd given me his pillow to comfort me as he hauled ass down the road, so I could sleep.

My head was resting on Jasper's pillow, and my feet were almost hitting the driver's side door. Jasper raced quickly to the door where my feet were, opened it up, and tucked our blanket in and around my shoeless feet. When he felt that I was cocooned enough his eyes meet mine, and they were shining with both love and mirth at the same time. He was extremely happy about something, but I didn't know what it was.

"Bella, can I ask you another question?" Peter questioned as he poked his head over the side of the door while Jasper was bent over, still fiddling with my blanket.

"Sure, Petey. Shoot."

"Do you know who John Lennon was?"

Jasper, Char, and Peter all had such serious looks on their faces and I couldn't help but fuck with them for a while. Of course I knew who John Lennon was, but they didn't need to know that.

"Yep, he was the lead singer in that band from sixties. I want to say the band's name was The Bee Gees," I lied with a completely straight face.

They all gasped loudly, like I'd confused the Pope with Bhudda or something. _Geez, these vampires are really gullible tonight, maybe I ought to string this out a little_, I thought.

"He was killed by a drug overdose in the early nineties." I said, as they each looked at each other and then back to me. "You know he switched bands back in the day, the new one was called Narnia!"

"What!" I got out of all three of them. I must have even fooled Jasper's mojo to be pulling this shit off so well.

"Are you confusing Kurt Cobain, with John Lennon?" Jasper finally asked, horrified at the thought that his fiancée was so musically inadequate.

"I don't think so," I said, as innocent as a three year caught with hands in the cookie jar. Hell, I even batted my eyelashes, thinking that might help me out.

"The band was name Nirvana, not Narnia. Narnia was a movie," Peter added.

"No! It was a book before it was a movie, Asshole," Jasper defended.

"Wait, the lead singer of the Bee Gees was Andy Gibb, right?" Char asked looking rather confused and disoriented for a second.

"No, that was Danny Zuko," I threw out there. That caught their attention and brought it back to me. Usually I'm not the girl that likes the limelight, but shit was getting good.

"Danny Zuko was the name of the lead character in the movie Grease, Bella," Peter said with a firm air of confidence.

"Yes, and John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Richard Starkey AKA: Ringo Starr made up the Beatles. Though, Pete Best was the first drummer for the band. Ringo replace him during their two month stint in Hamburg, Germany." I said, a smug smile across my face. All three of their heads whipped around. "John Lennon was killed December 9th, 1980. Roughly sixteen years before I was born. My mom took me to The Dakota, where his co-op was, when I was eight. We placed flowers by the front doors," I finished as I hung my head a little. Thinking back on those fun trips with my mom when I was younger made me wish that I could somehow work things out with her.

"And you're right Charlotte, Andy Gibb was the lead singer of the Bee Gees, until he fucked it up and got into drugs."

Peter was about to open his mouth, when I throw my hand up in a stop motion, and finished with, "Curt Cobian, died in 1994. I was seven years old at the time, he was 27. He too had several drug overdoses but he committed suicide with a shotgun to his head and a lot of heroin in his body. Are there any other questions that folks have for me, or can I go to sleep now?"

"You really had us goin' there for a second, Zelda. But don't worry, I'll get you back," Peter promised as he and Charlotte made their way back to the truck.

"Hey, like an old man like you can even attempt to match my fucked up mind! You know I was an only child left alone quite a bit, so I've got a few tricks up my sleeve there, Petey," I bellowed as Jasper shut the door.

The lights from the interstate were flying past my window when Jasper finally looked over his shoulder at me.

"You could've given me some type of warnin' back there or something."

"I can't believe I got my Jedi mind trick past you, and your mojo," I said as I yawned, getting more and more comfy as lights above became fewer and farther between.

"You did, you blocked me again. You know how I hate that shit," Jasper pouted.

"I still don't know how to keep my mental shields from engaging whenever they want."

"That's something that we'll have to work on at the new house. We should be there in a few hours. Try to go to sleep, now, and I'll wake you up once we get there," Jasper suggested.

I closed my eyes. I listened the radio that was playing softly in my ears, the car tires as they made contact with the pavement, and I heard Peter talking on his phone to Emmett, with my elfin hearing, saying how they needed to get together, and make me pay. I fell to sleep with a wicked smile on my face knowing that I'd always be one step ahead of them, if I had a certain mind reader and an empath in my corner….

**A/N: The cake has a link on my home page!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	35. Home, Home on the Range

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K ... My beta! She is wonderful, and I love her story! Jasper is placing the lights on my tree, NAKED right now, but I guess, I can send him over to work on your TREE **wink** next! LOL Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I closed my eyes. I listened the radio that was playing softly in my ears, the car tires as they made contact with the pavement, and I heard Peter talking on his phone to Emmett, with my elfin hearing, saying how they needed to get together, and make me pay. I fell to sleep with a wicked smile on my face knowing that I'd always be one step ahead of them, if I had a certain mind reader and an empath in my corner…._

**Chapter 35**

**(JPOV)**

I couldn't believe that my girl had pulled the wool over my eyes like that. I'm an empathic vampire, for fuck's sake. She really had Peter, Char, and me going there for a few minutes, and I was starting to really wonder what in the hell teachers were doing with this new generation.

I was thinking back to Bella's lunch. When she'd said that she'd had no clue about the 'Where's the Beef' thing, it drilled home how much older than her I truly am. I mean, I've seen things with my own eyes that that she probably hasn't even read about in those history books from school. And even if she'd read about some of them, the books usually had 'em all wrong anyways.

As I was thinking about all of this, my cell phone went off, and I had another incoming text from Peter. The gas station was just a few miles down the road, and we needed to pull in there, so I sent a hefty dose of sleepiness to my mate as we pulled off the interstate and into a mom and pop gas station. I looked to the back seat one last time before getting outta the car to pump some gas.

Peter and Char were arguing over some of the things that had happened today, while I was trying like hell not to laugh out loud. Bella had gotten under Peter's skin many a time today, and I knew from past experience that Peter doesn't get mad, he gets even.

He was pumping gas into the truck on the other side of the same pump I was, when he darted off into the woods. I watched as he bent over and tried uselessly to hack up the last of the wedding cake and fillings that Bella had tricked him into eating. Yes, we've all had to eat human food from time to time. It was part of keeping up the human façade, but that didn't mean that we enjoyed it going down our throats. And we all sure as shit hated bringing back up again, damn it!

If Emmett thought that Bella got him good with the cottage cheese on that first night, he was dead wrong. She'd done nothing to him like she's now done to the man bent over in the woods trying to puke up peanut butter cake filling. Even from this distance I could detect Peter's hatred aimed at the sleep beauty in the back seat of my car, and I wasn't gonna stand for that shit.

When Peter had run off, Char had taken over pumping their gas. Her head would pop out the side of the pump every few seconds to watch as her mate heaved, to no avail, then simply go back to pumping gas. Yes, her emotions were tainted with worry and remorse, but I still felt a hell of a lot of humor coming from her about the whole fucked up situation.

Rose, Alice, and Char had helped Bella with her evil plan to make my brother eat, but they had had years of knowing Peter and his never back down attitude. My girl had no idea who the hell she'd started an all out prank war with. I was hoping that the three other women would get Bella's back, just like I would, when the time for paybacks comes. Lord knows, it ain't _if_ he'll get her back, it's _when_ he'll get her back.

So I whispered, "Char, you and the other girls are gonna have Bella's back when he has his revenge right?" I had to know the answer.

"Fuck ya, Major, that girl is covered like the hash browns at your neighborhood Waffle house!" Char laughed out quietly. Neither one of us wanted the Captain to know that he was up Shit Creek without a fucking paddle when paybacks were ready to commence.

I knew that these women had a mean a streak a mile wide in 'em, but who knew that they could coerce an innocent eighteen-year-old girl into their diabolical plans so easily? I loved knowing that my girl had many a female waiting to give her their lifelong secrets of the trade, but I also hated that the girls were kind of using her to get around certain vampire superpowers as only she could.

Take Edward for instance, that boy is pissed that he can't read Bella's mind. I mean, he has had the inside track on everybody's, and I do mean everybody's, thoughts for over a hundred years. Then without warning, a small human girl walks into our lives and turns his gift, or talent, or hell even sometimes a curse, off. That had to stick a needle into the balloon of his oversized ego.

Alice could sometimes see our future, but it was always blurry and parts within those visions were never as clear as she'd hoped they would be. I think that's why Bella and Alice were constantly getting on each other's nerves. It ain't that they ain't friends. It's just that Alice seems to rub my girl the wrong way sometimes. Alice was always so happy to share her visions of Bella and I before my girl walked into my life. But now, well, Alice is a bit edgy.

Demetri can't track her. Aro can't read her mind. Jane, oh God, lil Janie, can't hurt her, Thank Bob!

I was pulled outta these thoughts as the fucker that I call my brother made his way back to the cars, shaking with his fury and disgust. I was trying like hell not to laugh and set the fucker off, but hell, I ain't that strong a man.

Char and I looked into each other's eyes and we instantly cracked up laughing. Peter looked like road kill. He had a couple of loose leaves in his hair, and was sporting a couple of grass stains on the knees of his jeans. But it was the look on his face that was sending me into a fit of giggles, yep, giggles like a thirteen year old meeting Lady Ga-Ga. Damn empath thing.

Peter and Char were now eyeing each other in a way that I thought was way too cautious for two war hardened soldiers to do, but fuck it. It was Char's emotions that had sent me over the edge, and they both fucking knew it too. When they started laughing in my direction, I just bobbed my head and thought, _Fuck my life_, as we got back into our assigned cars.

We were supposed to stop along the way in a hotel for the night, but after the day we'd had, I texted Peter and told him that we were just gonna drive straight through. No need stopping this monkey train if we didn't have ta. Bella seemed to be comfortable in the backseat and I knew from the GPS that we were only a few more hours away from our destination.

I mean, even with the stops that we have to make with Bella's bathroom needs and food, seven hundred and some odd miles at close to a hundred ta a hundred and twenty miles per hour and we should there in just a handful of more hours.

We'd gotten a later start then the others had, but I was hoping to be there before dawn anyway. With my girl going to bed so much earlier than usual, maybe we could catch the first sunrise together at the new house. I was getting anxious to get there already, and looking ahead on the GPS was sounding more and more like a good thing. Just then a ding alerted me to a new text. _Damn cell phone_, I thought.

I reached into the console and pulled my phone out again, and read the incoming message from Alice.

**Don't even think about it!-A**

_Fuck my life_, I though as I texted her back.

**Why, not? Bella's asleep, and we're only a few hours away. What would it hurt ta look ahead?-J**

I was watching the road while I was texting, but I guess I missed the cop car on the side of road.

"OH, FUCK NO!" I yelled once the light started flashing, waking up Bella in the processes.

"What? Do we have a flat or something," she asked looking around herself quickly.

"I'm gettin' pulled over, goddamn!"

Bella looked towards the back window of the car, and looked back towards me with a huge ass grin on her face.

"How fast were you going?" she asked quizzically.

"About a hundred and twelve, why?"

"I say we have some fun with this guy. From what I can see he makes Barney Fife look like John Wayne," she said with a small giggle.

I slowed the car down, and hit the emergency lane on the right side of the highway. The tell tale vrymp … vrymp … vrymp of the rumble strips sounding as I came to a complete stop. Bella was sitting up in the back seat of the car, and her hair looked like we'd been having some very wild sex, though Lord knows that ain't the case. I had blue balls and I hadn't been outta her for more than sixteen hours. _Fuck my life_, I thought again as Barney came around the passenger side of the car with his wide brimmed hat in hand.

I saw and heard Peter and Charlotte passing us as I pulled off the side of the road. Both were laughing their asses off at the situation I'd gotten myself into. Sure, I've been pulled over before, but it was usually me and Emmett fucking around doing something stupid, not me getting lost in my own fucking thoughts. God damn Resolute connection making me lose my focus again.

"License and registration, please," Barney asked after I rolled the window down.

"Here ya go, Officer," I said as I handed the dickweed my information. "Can I ask while I'm being pulled over, sir?"

The cop looked at me like I had three heads on my shoulders before answering with, "You were doing a hundred and ten miles per hour, in a seventy-five zone. Plus you were texting while you were driving. That is against the law here in Montana, son."

I watched Bella in the rearview mirror. Her face looked like she was constipated, but I knew that wasn't the case. Her emotions were telling me that she was concentrating very hard on something though. I let it go, and tried like hell to focus on Barney right now.

"One hundred and ten miles per hour? Are you sure about the officer?" my girl asked him from the backseat.

After shining his fucking flashlight into my pregnant fiancée's eyes, all the while eye fucking her, he said, "Yes, miss," with a cocky ass grin on his face.

_I'll kill the mother fucker, and hide his body where no one will be able to find._

_Jas, ask him to see the speed gun. Go ahead, ask him_, she thought at me while smiling sweetly at the no-nuts cop in the window.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe that you've misread your radar gun. Could I please see that number for myself?"

The cop, whose nametag read Wilson, was about to get cocky with me, when I shot the fucker with giddiness. He readily agreed to let me walk to his squad car to read the radar gun for myself. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the gun reading seventy-three miles per hour, and when Wilson saw it, I thought that his heart was gonna beat right outta his chest.

"See, that's just what I thought, your radar gun is reading seventy-three mph, so I guess you must've read it wrong officer."

His mouth was hanging open and when he'd finally caught his breath he said, "I don't know what kind of fuckery is going on here, but I can most assuredly tell you that it was reading one-ten when I stepped out of the cruiser, son. I think I need to call a senior officer in to look into this further. Go and take a seat in your vehicle, and I'll get to the bottom of this shortly."

As I was walking back to the car, I could see the taillights from my truck stopped about a mile up the road. I knew that Peter and Charlotte were making their way here, in case I needed them, but I guess my girl somehow got me outta this shithole.

I sat back in my seat, and closed my door. I watched in the rearview again, as Bella started getting up and put her shoes on. The cop hadn't even noticed that she wasn't buckled, but that was beyond the point right now.

_What did you do?_

"I just zapped the gun until I thought it read what I wanted it to, did it work?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Sure as hell did," Peter said from close to the window that was still down. He was smiling like that porn star, Anita Dick, had just walked up to him.

_Anita Dick?_ She asked laughing like a loon.

_Yep, that's the best I could up with on such short notice._

I got another incoming text from Alice.

**You should be golden now. You own Bella for that one! What were you thinking? Carlisle is going to have you head on a platter when you get home!-A**

"Fuck my life," I said for what felt like the thousandth time today.

"What's up?" Peter asked, as he made sure Char was still hidden under the cover of some nearby trees.

"Alice. She says that Carlisle's gonna lay into my ass when we get there."

Bella and Peter both looked a lil frightened about that statement, and I knew that I deserved whatever he was gonna do. That fact still didn't make me feel any better at the moment.

"The cop's buddy is here, and they can't figure out what in the hell happened. You're still fucked with the texting while driving though," Peter pointed out.

"Nah-huh," Bella said.

"How are you going to get me outta that one?"

"Well, he'll have to look at your log. So make it look like there hasn't been any new texts showing since this morning incoming and outgoing," she stated with a huge grin on her face.

Peter hightailed it outta there as Hopey and Dopey made their way to the car.

"Excuse me sir, can I ask what's going on?" I questioned.

"It seems as if tonight is your lucky night, son. Though we are going to give you a ticket for texting and driving," Hopey said while looking rather smug.

"Sir, I wasn't texting. I was talking to my sister via louder speaker," I said as innocently as possible.

The elder officer took my cell phone and after searching the text found nothing, incoming or out going. So they had n.o.t.h.i.n.g. on me.

"You're free to go, son. Just be safe." The older officer was giving the younger one the what-for as we pulled away from them. Going at a stupidly slow speed while looking into the rearview mirror, I saw my girl's shit-eating grin turn to an expression of worry.

_What do you think Carlisle is going to do you?_

I laughed that _that_ was what she was worrying about.

_Nothing that I can't handle, Sug. I'll probably just get the same lecture I do every time I get pulled over. Emmett and I usually get thrown into jail together about once every ten years or so, for doing something stupid in a car_. I shrugged my shoulders when she looked at me like she'd never seen me before.

I hated driving slow, but I knew that Carlisle would be asking the pixie what speed I was doing every few minutes or so. I didn't want to have ta make her lie, so I was only doing ninety now. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't be mad about me being pulled over, he was gonna be upset that I'd been doing one-ten with his future grandbaby on board. _I gotta find one of those signs,_ I thought.

Bella had pulled her shoes off again, was getting under the blankets. I knew that she was hungry, I could hear her belly grumbling, and it made me feel horrible that I hadn't stopped and found a late night joint where her and my son could get something decent to eat. As I was thinking it, she opened her backpack. Esme had packed her a thermos with her Marva in it, plus a light brown bag dinner for her. Yeah, it was only a sandwich, an apple, and carrot sticks but at least someone thought ahead to pack her something.

_I bet that the Pixie, as you called her, had something to do with this being in here_, my girl said in between bites of her apple. I watched mesmerized as the juice rolled from her mouth, down her chin, and along her neck before she wiped it with the back of her shirtsleeve. God, what I wouldn't give to lick that juice droplet off of my beauty's neck. _My eyes are up here, Mr. Whitlock_, she said as I eyed her boobs from the rearview mirror. She was shaking her head at me, and we both started laughing at the same time.

"Alright, enough of this. Tell me how much further is that we have to go?" she asked trying to change the subject off sex.

"A couple of hours, now that you've eaten somethin' why don't ya try to get a few more hours of sleep. I've had to slow my speed down so it's more like three hours instead of two to two and a half. We should be there before dawn, would ya like to go and watch the sun rise with me in the morning?"

"Yeah …" she yawned so hard I thought her jaw might crack, I winced as she continued. "I'd love to watch the first sunrise from our new home. I wonder what I'll be like?" she questioned. She was hunkering down in the blankets again, and I listened as her breathing slowed and her heart rate did the same.

My son's heart rate was higher than normal, but I knew that that meant he was aware. I loved knowing these lil things about him already. I know that Bella's worried about how he is going to be during the nights. Whether he'll keep us all up or he'll be able to sleep through the night, it won't matter. I'm a vamp, I don't sleep, and neither does anyone in my vampire family. She won't have ta do anything more than feed him during the nights. I can already tell that Carlisle, Esme, and Rose are never gonna let this lil guy set one of his lil toes in a crib alone. Nope. He's gonna be held so much we've gonna have ta take numbers on who gets to hold him next.

"Yeah, Peanut. How ya doin' tonight? Your momma felt ya kick her today, did you do that on purpose, like your uncle Peter is hoping or was it the sugar your momma ate?" I asked knowing all too well that he wouldn't be answering me back. It just gave me something to do while I was driving.

I enjoyed our lil chats at night when Bella was off in the land of nod. She always wears the most serene expression on her face when she's sleeping. I wonder what it's like to sleep and dream. I don't remember it from my human life. I wished that I could but I can't.

"Aren't you gonna answer your ol' man?" I laughed out, as my cell phone went off again.

**Quit talkin' to yourself, Major, you sound like a fuckin' wuss! –P**

**Fucker, listen here. I'm talkin' with my son, so go and fuck yourself. –J**

**Tough words, brother, can you follow through with 'em anymore? Or are you gettin' soft, Major?-P**

I inhaled deeply, trying to keep my composure. I knew that the fucker was just riding me to give himself something to do, but damn, if he wasn't riding me like a fucking horse over bullshit, no less. Fucker.

"Exit on the right side of the road, in five miles," the GPS said.

I'd been lost in my own thoughts again, until Peter the fucking know it all pulled me outta my fuckery and woke me up. I was driving on auto pilot and with my pregnant fiancée on board I should have been paying closer attention to where ever in the fuck we were at.

"Two miles til your exit," the computerized voice announced. That thing had a nasally voice, it kind of sounded like Bella's momma Renee.

You know what that's what I'm gonna name my GPS, Renee. It always tells ya what the fuck ya have ta do, now doesn't that sound just like her?

"One mile."

_Damn it's an exit, not a nuclear count down, bitch!_ I thought.

After getting off the interstate, I followed the directions perfectly. We'd been led through a nice lil town, and I knew that from Esme and Carlisle's conversation this was the town where Carlisle was gonna be starting up his own lil practice.

The welcome sign read, "Welcome to Chico Hot Springs, Montana." About fifteen minutes outta town I turned onto a dirt and gravel road that was cut off by two huge gates. They each had a huge 'B' on 'em, and I knew that we were now living on a ranch.

"You have reached your destination. Good-Bye," damn GPS says.

"Fucking love this!" I yelled, waking my girl up in the process.

"Where are we?" she asked, as she used the heel of her hand to rub the last of the sleep outta her beautiful blue eyes.

"Esme, bought us a fuckin' ranch, baby! A fuckin' ranch, just like I used to live on as a boy."

"Really, like cows and shit? Or just a showy ranch?" She asked.

I could smell the cattle not far from where we were driving, so I knew instantly that this was a real working ranch. There were rolls upon rolls of hay out in the fields, and the mountains were just on the other side of the valley that this property was sitting on.

"From what I can tell, you might've needed to take those ridin' lessons that Peter and Char had given ya for your birthday before we left. Cause I can see the hay, and smell the cattle out there in that pasture," I said as I pointed west of where the road was taking us.

"So you and Peter get to play real cowboys again, huh? God, what has Esme done? I won't ever see you anymore," my girl pouted as we drove in front of a huge log cabin home. It was brand spanking new; I could still smell the sawdust, and the fresh paint on the walls.

Everyone knew that we'd finally made it to our new home. They were all outside waiting for us, and even before I put the car in park, Carlisle was at the backdoor of the Audi, looking to see how Bella was doing.

"Welcome to Diamond B ranch, Whitlocks. Now, let's get you out of this cramped backseat and into the house," Carlisle beamed at Bella as she threw the covers off and grabbed her shoes.

After getting her shoes on I watched as Bella just stared at our new home. This house made our old house in Washington look like a shack. This was a mansion, a true outta-this-fucking-world mansion. It stood two stories tall on the front of the house, and I just knew that it was bigger than anything we'd even lived in before. Each log was a honey gold color. It had a green slate roof, with dormer windows sticking outta of it. A five car attached garage and a huge front porch complete with a couple of swings and of course Esme's prized rocking chairs. No shutters, but it was breath taking from the outside, and I would bet the inside was just as spectacular.

"Bella, welcome to your new home," Esme greeted her as we made our way up the front porch steps. "Now, let me tell you a little bit about it, dear. There are seven bedrooms here at the main house. Three bedrooms on the main floor and four bedrooms upstairs, and we also have nine bathrooms. Yours and Jasper's bedroom is downstairs, and the baby's room is right off of your room over there to your left. Your room is the left door, and the baby's is on the right. Charlie and Kate's room is right above yours."

I watched as Emmett and Edward started a glaring contest. I didn't know what that was all about, but thought I could let it go for now, as I took in my new surroundings.

Bella was staring awestruck at the house as we passed the foyer and into a huge great room that held the kitchen, dining room, and a sunken living room. The outside walls were of course the huge logs that made up the structure of the house, but the inside walls were in a soft light yellow. As we walked into the kitchen Bella stopped and pointed to a door on the side of the kitchen.

"What's that room?"

"Oh, that would be Carlisle's new office and library, and on the other side of there is one set of stairs that lead to the other bedrooms, and the game room above."

"Game room? Then what is that room used for?" Bella asked pointing to the great room. Everyone laughed, as Bella looked rather confused.

The great room held five different couches, and a huge river stone fireplace. Emmett's prized flat screen TV was already above the mantel, and there were family pictures sitting around the room as well. The floors throughout the house were light oak hardwood floors, well, except the kitchen. The kitchen floors were in light colored granite.

Esme had out done herself again, and she was feeling extremely proud of herself, as she should. As we walked into the great room we passed a round stair case that yet again led to the upstairs of the home. I could clearly see the doors to both the nursery and our room behind them and I loved that they were located to a north-facing wall. That meant that we had a wonderful view of the mountains to the north of the house, and it would be wonderful to see my girl waking up to that every morning, until her turning.

"Oh, Bella! Wait til you see Edwards and my room. It's perfect!" Alice squealed as we stared all around us at our new home.

When Bella tilted her head up, it just kept going. I was afraid that her neck would snap if she didn't stop looking up soon, so my eyes followed hers and I saw all the way up to the roof where the peaks of each log met and were notched to fit into one another. I'm talking about a forty foot high ceiling here, people. _Fuck_, I thought.

"Tell me about it!" Bella said, I whipped my head back down and Bella's smirk turned to a full-blown smile. I loved it when she looked at me that way.

"No, Alice, she will see the upstairs later today. Right now I bet we could all use a little down time, so let's go sit in the great room and watch the sunrise," Esme announced.

Edward and Emmett were bumping into each other as they walked and I couldn't stand not knowing anymore.

"Ok, you assholes, what's going on?" I asked, pointing my finger between the both of them.

"Well, Eddieboy here," Em stopped talking and thumbed his hand in Edwards direction. "Isn't that happy with me, man."

"What happened?" Damn these two. They were like old women bickering over nothing.

"My team won the World Series, and since Eddieboy hates them, he thinks he has the right to wear that fucking jersey around now!"Em whined.

I looked over at Edward and he was wearing a Chicago Cubs jersey. In that instant I knew what was wrong with Edward. The Chicago White Sox had won the last game of the series, and he was now pissed as hell over it.

"What? Didn't those west side snobs win again this year, Eddie?" I asked.

"Hey, now! I happen to love the Cubs."

"Yep, you always have picked the losers there, Eddie. I mean you got saddled with Alice as you mate," Peter joked, but Alice was now getting mad herself. Peter and Alice's gifts are too close to each other's and they just couldn't be in the same place for too long with each other. _Oil and Water_, I thought.

They kept on sniping at one another, but the view behind them took my unneeded breath away. There were windows at the far end of the room that pointed towards the Northwest, and they, just like the ceilings, were forty foot tall. I was amazed that Esme had found this place and I wanted to know more about it.

"So, Esme, why don't ya tell us about this place," Bella asked for me.

"Well, we own a little over 3,800 acres of land. Some of Yellowstone River runs about a mile back from here, we have four large stocked trout ponds. I loved those for you, Charlie." Esme beamed at him when his mouth hit the floor.

"The Yellowstone River is the best known river for fly fishing in the United States," Charlie said, looking rather impressed and impatient at the same time.

"Yes, that was what the realtor told me as well. 2500 plus acres are bordering Forest Service land, and a national forest so it won't ever be sold. The Northern Rockies are the mountains that are beyond the river, and they are known for holding more moose, bears, and deer than they know what to do with. That's the added bonus for us vampires, Bella." Esme joked, bringing the conversation back to my girl.

"I'm not meaning to be rude, but where are Aaron and Ashling at? I haven't seen them since we came in," Bella asked as she looked around rather worriedly for her Grandfather and assistant.

"Well, there are two other homes here on the property as. One is about a two-minute car or four-wheeler ride down the main road, and the other is located on the other side of the river, upstream about a mile. Aaron and Ashling are staying in the house down the road. I like to think of it as a guest house, if you will." Esme shyly said. I knew that if she could have been blushing she would've been.

Bella was nodding her head, when suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is that smell? It smells like Clorox!" With her nose scrunched up, she looked as cute as ever.

"Oh, that is a present to you, Bella. Why don't we go down there before the sun rises and show you," Esme beamed.

She led the way through the basement door and down to the bottom floor of the house, and my mouth hit the floor. I was literally standing there catching flies with how wide my mouth as hanging open.

"Holy Shit! You have got to be kidding me?" Bella all but screamed.

"Nope, I knew how much you were enjoying your classes in Port Angeles, and I thought that you might enjoy an indoor pool of your own. Ashling and Carlisle really want you to focus on your health right now, and a pool seems to be the exercise that they believe will work best for both you and the baby. So what do you think?"

Bella couldn't find her own voice at the moment and neither could I. Esme was starting to worry, when Bella finally threw herself into my mother's arms and started hugging and kissing all over her face. Esme's emotions went from worry to pride in one of Bella's heartbeats.

"Esme, this is beautiful. An indoor lap sized pool, hot tub, and is that a sauna?" Bella asked wide eyed and completely taken aback.

"Yes, dear, it is, but Carlisle has already given strict orders that you, my dear, are to go nowhere near it until after my grandson is born," Esme stated while given Bella the stink eye for even looking at the cedar door.

"I won't go in there until after the baby is born, but this is un-fucking-believable!"

"Bella, language dear," Esme half reprimanded, half laughed at her reactions.

Bella, Esme, and I were laughing when I smelt and heard my brother whiz past me, grab my girl, and unceremoniously throw not only her, but himself into the pool fully clothed.

"Captain, what the in the name of fuck do you think you are doing?" The Major asked as he watched his mate spit and sputter out an unknown amount of pool water from her mouth.

"Major, it's called payback! Your mate has given me nothing but pure hell since we left that Forks house and I thought a nice dip in a cold pool might teach her a lil more respect for your brother, sir," Peter finished as he watched me get madder and madder.

"She gave you shit, because you deserve it, you jackass," Rose said as she and Em jumped into the pool fully clothed as well. Edward, Alice, and Charlotte followed them within a few seconds.

Carlisle reached out for Esme's hand and said, "When in Rome," as they too were now splashing in the water. Which left me the odd man out. I couldn't believe that Peter had taken my mate into the pool with him, but then to have my family do the same as well. That was just beyond belief.

"Major, please?" My soaking wet mate asked me while batting her eyes, from all the water that was being thrown her way in the impromptu water fights.

I took off my boots and threw them to the side of the lounge chairs that surrounded the pool, and jumped in the water right on top of Peter's shoulders. It caused him to lose the fight, but I felt better after half drowning the fucker.

Seeing my mate splash and have a great time was refreshing. And as we all watched the sun come up from our perches by the side of the pool, I knew that this house was quickly becoming our home. For the first time ever I felt like I was surrounded by true hearts and I was truly home…

**A/N: I was ****dared**** by a reader and I had to throw the Emmett and Edward part in there. Ok, so you guys out there that like things to be by the book, of all things true in 2004, I fudged a lil on the time and instead of the real winners of the 2004 World Series. I moved it up one year, to put my favorite home team into the story! Sorry, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. So, I put the 2005 winners in as the 2004. BITE ME, if you don't like it! LOL **

**Balti K, pointed out that y'all might like to see what a 23,500,000 property purchase might look like. Well, I will post the address to the Property on my homepage! 23,500,000 for the property, and an additional 4,100,000 for the new home! Trust me I looked everything up before I posted it!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	36. You Did What?

**SM owns it all … I just like playing with her toys …**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**** Jasper spankings go out to all of you! Hugs~Iz ;D**

**Balti K … I love you Chickie! Thanks for helping me edit this even while you are on vacation! Jasper said, that after the New Year he'll come over to take all your Christmas Crap down, and put it away for you Naked! Lucky, Lucky Girl! Hugs~Izzy**

*** IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!* **

**With the Holiday this has only been Beta'd once! All fuck up's my fault!**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Seeing my mate splash and have a great time was refreshing. And as we all watched the sun come up from our perches by the side of the pool I knew that this house, was quickly becoming our home. For the first time ever I felt like I was surrounded by true hearts and I was truly home…_

**Chapter 36**

**You Did What?**

**(BPOV)**

**Four Weeks Later …**

"Jasper, stop it! You're being very rude to Ashling," I said, as water rolled over my face and into my mouth. I was sputtering and coughing while my mate thought it was funny as hell, having the nerve to laugh at me.

I was lying on my back in the middle of the pool, trying my best to do the new exercises that Ashling and Carlisle thought would best for a twenty-one week, fatter than fuck, pregnant elf. Some of these new exercises I needed a partner for, and of course, my always ready and horny mate thought he'd be the best candidate.

At present that horny and ready mate had his hands on my ever widening ass, and was trying to take me right there in the middle of the pool. I might have let it happen if not for my Duala and assistant, Ashling, watching every move that Jasper was trying to pull on me. I was trying to slap Jasper's hands away from my ass, but only ended up slashing myself with a shit ton of water in the process.

Ashling was laughing at our antics, and she at least had enough knowledge of my mate and I, to know that we enjoyed a very active sex life and were getting more and more public with public displace of affection. PDAs, as Jasper loves to call them. Fucker…

"Jasper, Bella is supposed to be on her back floating while doing her kegel exercises. Her other muscles are to be relaxed, from the way her back is arching, it doesn't look to me as if she is relaxed," Ashling giggled. She was sitting on the far side of the pool, her feet dangling in the water, and her hands resting behind her as she taught Jasper and I a few new moves.

Ashling was becoming a major player in my life these days and I was really, really starting to like her. Sure, she was my Duala and assistant, but she was fast becoming a very dear friend to me as well. There wasn't a subject that she didn't seem to know at least a small portion about, and her knowledge of both the human and elfin pregnancies was just phenomenal. Plus, she had a sharp sense of humor that I needed most days.

Carlisle had done another ultrasound a week ago, and said that I was eighteen weeks, and four days pregnant at that time. So as of today, I'm twenty weeks and two days along. Peanut is doing great, and he's growing like a weed these days. Which means, that I am growing larger and larger right along with him.

Emmett, Peter, and Edward find my predicament quite amusing, and I've heard every fat joke known to man in the last few weeks. Lord knows that over the years they have each heard enough of them, but never had anyone to use them on.

At first I was feeling completely crushed and hurt by their low blows, but it was Rose and Alice that let me in on it. It was the boy's way of inducting me into the Cullen family, by means of being mean. Jasper was hell on wheels every time their words would cause me to cry, and they were all heading toward missing body parts if they didn't stop, until the girls set both him and me straight about it.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Ashling asked, as Jasper held my back to help me float around the pool.

"Oops, sorry, Ash, I was just thinking about the three stooges and their never ending line of bullshit these days," I exclaimed, as Jasper pinched my ass again.

He was laughing and I was seething. I was trying to concentrate but I was finding it almost impossible to do today. That was becoming the norm here lately though. I swear, the further I got into this pregnancy, the baby was taking more than my blood for his sustenance. He was also taking every brain cell that I had right along with it.

I was shaking my head and trying to get back on track, but lost it when Jasper thought that, seeing as how my mind was now gone, it was the perfect time to undo my swim top and leave the girls free to float.

I quickly, or as quickly as I could, jumped out of his arms and found myself stand waist deep in the middle of the pool with my hands placed firmly on my hips.

"Oh boy! I think that we'll continue this tomorrow. See ya," Ashling squeaked as she made her way up the stairs as fast as possible.

Jasper was still staring after her when I struck. I'd had enough bullshit and was up to my elfin neck in chaos and confusion. While he was watching Ashling's retreat, I wrapped my shield around him and sent him to the far end of the pool. I was making my way to the stairs to get out when Jasper spoke to me.

_What are ya doin', Darlin'?_ he has the nerve to ask.

_Oh, just having a little bit of fun, that's all! _

As I raised his bubble about a foot off of the water and let it drop. I mean, he made a bigger splash driving off of the driving board. It was just the fact that I could do it that made me smile to myself. As I reached the stairs I was instantly dragged back into the water by a very playful and excited mate.

_Where do you think you're goin'?_

_I need to take a shower, and then eat something. I'm not sure if you can feel it or not, but I'm not the only one on the edge today. You're son is doing a disco dance in my belly, and I believe that he wants some blood right now_, I muttered while Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

_Yeah, I can feel him, but he needs to know that right now is daddy's time, Darlin'._ Jasper cooed as he lifted me up into his arms and kissed my lips with such passion that I forgot about the next couple of days ahead of us, and even about the fuckery that tomorrow was sure to be. _That's right, just let it go, Sug_, as he rubbed his nose along my neck, causing a shiver of pure want to run straight to my core.

That was until our private moment was broken by our dipshit of a brother. Emmett was screaming at Peter and Edward, who were two full floors above us, screaming at each other about who was winning their video game. I had my head in the crook of Jasper's neck, and I all I wanted at that moment was a little alone time with my mate. But alone time in a house full-o-vampires and elves was not where I was going to be finding any quiet time apparently.

_You need to get outta here for a while. Do ya wanta go for a ride with me?_ Jas asked as I sighed, inhaling his wonderful scent.

_Yeah, but it will have to wait until after I eat and get some blood into me. Your son ._.. I stopped and poked my finger into Jasper's chest … _is a demanding little bugger._

After getting out of the pool Jasper helped me dry off, and carefully led the way up the stairs and into the kitchen. It was almost lunchtime, and I could Charlotte humming to herself, as she cooked what smelt like stir-fry for me.

I'd been getting 'night time sickness.' It was just like 'morning sickness', but it came after I'd eat a big dinner. Carlisle thought it best if I tried eating my largest meal at lunch time, and a lighter dinner to see if that had any effect on me keeping the food down. It was helping, but I was starving right before I went to bed.

Jasper led the way into our room, and we passed the door right next to ours, that was going to be the Peanut's nursery. The door was closed, and there was already a small Whitlock crest hanging on the front of the door. The door remained closed most days. That was until the UPS or Fedex truck would pull up to the front door. Package upon package was delivered constantly these days. They were either addressed to Mr. Jasper Whitlock and Miss Isabella Swan or Master Whitlock. The ones for Jasper and I were wedding presents, and the ones addressed to Master Whitlock were for the baby.

We'd kept tried to keep the pregnancy as hush hush as we could but with so many different supernatural groups being involved with the wedding the news of our little Peanut spread like a wild fire. So a delivery truck pulling up in front of the house twice a day wasn't an abnormal sight. Our boxes were sorted and placed on the dining room table, and the baby's got put into his room. Ashling was heaven-sent, and kept track of everything for me, so I could send out thank you cards later.

Though, today there are supposed to be three deliveries: the usual packages, plus a limo carrying my dad and Kate. A few weeks ago Kate and my dad decided that they wanted to get away from the family for a short trip. With my acquisition, wedding, and Charlie's first and only grandbaby coming, they thought that now would be the only time they could get away, before my life took over my dad's for a while.

I felt bad that my circumstances were playing such a large part in my father's newborn year, but things just seemed to work out that way. He and Kate left two weeks ago on a trip to Alaska to be with her family for a few weeks. I knew from her emotions that Kate really missed her sisters and family, but I think that she felt that she owed it to Charlie to stay with us until the little Peanut was born. I hoped that they wouldn't move too far away from us after he is born, but I won't hold them back either. My dad and I both needed to learn to adapt to our new surroundings. Maybe, getting away for a few weeks will help him in doing that.

See, here I go off on a mental tangent, and I was losing track of time, again. Jasper had noticed that I was doing this more and more lately. Neither one of us was sure what was going on with me, but I sure as hell hope that it goes away soon.

I mentally shook myself, and entered our new bedroom for a quick shower and to change my clothes. I wanted to get out of the house with Jasper, but it was the beginning of December in Montana, so that meant no going outside with a head full of wet hair. I was laughing to myself as I walked through the bedroom and into our huge new bathroom.

Esme had out done herself with the new house. I mean, it was twice the size of the house we left in Washington, and I constantly thought of that house as a mansion. This new home made the old one look like a shack.

Jasper and my new bathroom was opulent to say the least. Esme had furnished it with a huge two person raised tub with a pillow jet system on the floor of it, a double sink vanity, and a shower big enough to fit Jasper, me, the baby, and the whole Cullen inside of it without having to rub elbows with anyone. The bathroom alone was bigger than my room at Charlie's old house.

I watched Jasper as he turned the water on to let it heat up, and I started to get out of my wet swimsuit. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a maternity swimsuit in the middle of winter? Alice finally found a few online, but she hated the choices they had. I couldn't have cared less what they looked like as long as they fit. So ended up buying me five of the same suit but in different colors. Today I was wearing the red one, Jasper thought of it as my 'Baywatch,' suit.

_Oh yeah, I am so looking like Pamela Anderson right now_! I snarked, giving him the full profile of my ballooning belly.

_You look absolutely gorgeous to me_, Jasper said seductively.

_Are you sure you're a vampire? I mean, I thought you guys had perfect vision, but it seems to be as if you need to go and see the optometrist._ Jasper was washing the chlorine out of my hair at this point, and I loved the feel of his fingers messaging my scalp.

_Well, the last time I checked, Sugar, I was definitely a vampire. I want to suck your blood_, he said mentally in a Count Dracula type voice.

_You are so warped! You know that right?_

_It's your entire fault, you know! Before I met you, my mind wasn't constantly filled with images of me lickin' a red pool of blood off your body!_

_Nope. Just someone else's body, I get it now!_ I laughed out.

_Hardy-har-har_, he said as he rinsed my now clean hair under one of the five shower heads he had going at the moment.

_You know, I am so glad that I keep you around,_ I said as Jasper started shaving my left leg for me. That's another wonderful thing that's going on now that my tummy is as round as a ball. Jasper had to start shaving my legs for me. If I was sitting I could shave my own legs half way down my calf, but the rest of it would have to go undone, until my mate started taking pity on me and shaved them for me.

_Oh, so I could be your personal maid? _

_Well, ya! But I was also thinking about the control panel that starts this shower up. There are too many buttons and I'd never figure them all out_, I joked. _Not to mention, you're great with a razor._

_Would you like the full treatment today? Or just a hit or miss job_? he asked, knowing that I needed a trim all the way around.

_Nope, I'll take the full service job today please, kind Sir. It seems that your family is having a rather large event for us tomorrow, and I would hate for someone to see even the slightest bit of un-groomed hair on my body._

_Jasper's eyes left my legs, as he stood to look me in the eye. I know that you ain't lookin' forward til tomorrow, Sug. And I know that you feel that it's completely unnecessary, but you're goin' anyway. Just get that through that thick skull of yours._

_After all of the concussions that I've had over the years, you better be thankful for this thick skull of mine. _

Jasper was laughing as I finished washing his hair as well. I was working on his should blades, when I heard Char say that my lunch was ready.

_Come on, Miss Thang, time to get you fed and happy_, he smiled.

_I'm happy, just nervous._

_How's about I promise not leave your side tomorrow during the shower? _

_Grrr, shower? Wedding shower, who decided that that should be its name? _

Jasper was just shaking his head knowing that this one of the things that I hated most about my situation, not only being the Heir, but joining such a prestigious family, as the Cullens.

We hurriedly got dressed and I was making my way past the huge king-sized bed, when my mate grabbed me around the waist and kissed me silly. It was wonderful how, with just one kiss, he could make me forget anything and everything but him and our love for each other.

"Thank you. You keep me grounded," I breathed as our lips parted.

"I know it," he crowed while he led our way to into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting in either the great room or at the dining room table waiting for us. I was confused, but happy when Char set my lunch in front of me.

"Bella, Jasper, we were talking about tomorrow, and were wondering if there was anything that you would like to discuss?" Esme said in a very gentle manner.

"Sure, can we just skip it?" I asked, as I took a huge bit of the chicken stir fry and wild rice. Everyone laughed, and I knew that I was pushing my luck, but a girl can dream, right?

"No. You may not miss your _own_ wedding shower, Bella," Esme chided.

I shrugged my shoulders as I took a deep cleansing breath, before digging back into my lunch. She started talking about the seating arrangement, and how Jasper and I were going to be getting there. In a family as large as ours, traveling any distance took some major planning.

I noticed that Aaron was still trying to hide his snickering as I finished my plate. I turned my head towards him and addressed him, point blank.

"What's so funny, Grandfather?"

"Oh, I just think it is quite amusing that you are not looking forward to your own shower," he said as he shookhis head back and forth while staring at the kitchen floor.

"Hey, the last couple of weeks I've been wondering why I didn't take Jasper up on going to Vegas to get hitched. So you aren't the only one left wondering constantly." Everyone but Jasper and I gasped.

"You wouldn't do that to us, would you Bella?" Rose questioned.

"I sure would have now," I answered truthfully.

Aaron was laughing even harder now, so I said. "Hey, you're just lucky that I haven't backed out of this Acquisition yet."

His eyes grew to the size of saucers at my threat, and then they narrowed at me. "You would do such a thing, to your own Grandfather," he questioned.

"Hell yeah, I would!" I couldn't hide the smile that was spreading on my face at just the thought of leaving the King of Elfin high and dry.

"Oh, Bella! You would never do that, and you know it," Emmett laughed out. He knew damn fucking well how I felt about this whole thing. Hell, everyone in the family knew that I wasn't happy about the huge productions the Acquisition and wedding were turning out to be.

Ashling and Aaron were working with me at least two hours a day about the procedures that needed to be done during the ceremony itself. Then there was also how to greet each person during the reception line afterwards. Oh yeah, let's not forget that Aaron wanted to teach me the Elfin Waltz.

"You know what, Emmett? If brains were gasoline, you wouldn't run a go-cart two laps around a Cheerio," I barked as we heard a car turn onto the dirt road that leads to the house.

"Oh thanks, sis. You kno…. HEY, THAT WASN'T NICE!" he hollered, as I left the table to see who was pulling up to the front of the house.

"You're welcome, brother," I smiled at him as he sat at the table fuming.

It was my dad and Kate pulling up to the front of the house. I was thinking that they wouldn't be here til later in the evening, but I guess they caught an earlier flight back from Alaska. Jasper and everyone else followed me out to the front porch as I watched my dad open Kate's passenger door for her.

"Dadddd," I yelled and I threw myself into his arms. He hadn't even made it to the front porch yet, but I'd missed him.

"Bells, you shouldn't be throwing yourself at me l like that, you could hurt my grandson," he was smiling at both my reaction to his sudden appearance and the fact that he was going to be a granddad.

"Whatever, old man. How was Alaska?" I asked as I hugged Kate around her waist. We were heading back into the kitchen when I felt both Kate's and my dad's apprehension. "What's going on?"

"Bells, why don't you take a seat at the table," Charlie beckoned.

He and Kate stepped into the center of the kitchen. Charlie wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, as she laid her hand onto this chest. "Bells, you know how I'm not into fanfare and all that right?" he asked.

"Yep, join the crowd. We were talking about how I hate it too, as you guys pulled up. I guess, it's like father, like daughter, huh?" I tried to joke.

Charlie's and Kate's emotions were anything but joking at the moment, and I was starting to worry that something might be wrong. "What is it dad?"

"Bells, Katie and I didn't stay in Alaska honey. Well, we did but only for the first week. We went to … umm…" he stopped stammering, and Kate took over.

"We went to Vegas, Bella. Charlie and I were married four days ago, and we had a short honeymoon while we were there," Kate gushed as she beamed up into my dad's face.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at the same time?

Here I am pregnant, hormonal, nervous, confused, and now totally pissed off. How dare he? If I've got to go through this shit he ought to have to do it too, goddamn it!

I had my elbows on the table, holding my head in my hands as everyone started yelling at the two newlyweds. I was at a loss for words, and needed to get out of the house and quick! I ran my fingers through my hair, and found it to be mostly dry. So I stood up, walked over the staircase that led to the pool, walked down them, over to the sliding glass doors that led to back patio, and walked outside into the fresh Montana air.

Jasper followed me out after about a minute and a half. He had my coat, a hat, gloves, and scarf with him. I was so mad, that I hadn't even noticed how cold it was outside at the time. Jasper slid the coat over my shoulders, zipped me up, and placed all the accessories where they were supposed to be. Sure my middle and pointer fingers were in the same finger hole of the glove, but at least he tried, right?

Without saying a word he walked over to one of the ten four-wheelers that everyone used to get around the property. After helping me get on the back of it, we were off. I had my face plastered between Jasper's shoulder blades as the cold winter wind whipped around us while he flew towards the forest at the other end of the property. I really didn't care where he was taking us as long as it away from the scene that we left back at the house.

It felt like an hour later, though it was more like ten minutes, Jasper cut the engine and lifted me off the back of it. He didn't say a word to me, and for that I will always be grateful. He just leaned against the side of the four-wheeler, crossed his arms, and let me stomp off towards the forest nearest us.

"How could he do this? He was supposed to have to go through the same fucking loops that we were, but NO! NOT CHARLIE! GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Yeah, I probably wasn't going to be able to talk tomorrow, but who the fuck cares right now? I know I don't.

"I have to go through a wedding shower, and a huge fucking production, produced by YOUR MOTHER AND SISTERS IN _THREE WEEKS_!" I yelled as I pointed my still fucked-up-gloved hand. The pointer finger of the glove moving in a weird way as my hand jabbed in his direction.

"But Charlie, both times that man's gotten married it was in Vegas. No big production. No fanfare. NO PROBLEMS!" I was stomping and kicking my feet like a toddler wanting a sucker, and not getting it, in the checkout line at Target.

Tantrum, yeppers, that's what I was having right now. I knew that this wasn't good for me or for the baby, but I needed to get this shit out of my system before I was able to even look at my father right now. He was on my shit list, and I doubt if he'd even come off of it again. "FUCKEEEEEERRRR!" I screamed.

Mr. Cool-Calm-and-Collected was just letting me have my meltdown without putting his two cents into it. _Good man_, I thought!

"Good man? Is that what you just thought about me? Let me ask you a question, Miss Swan," Jasper asked, stalking up to me like I was his prey all of a sudden. "What gives you the right to stand here and throw a fit like a toddler in the middle of the forest, the day before OUR wedding shower?"

I was kind of taken aback by his sudden change in temper. Hell, this was about my dad after all.

"Your dad is my soon-to-be father-in-law, Isabella. He's my family too," Jasper said harshly.

I was reeling from everything going on and I was confused, and mad. That's what I was, I was mad.

"You ain't mad, you're jealous, Isabella. Why? Why, are you jealous of your own father?"

OSM, I was! I was jealous of Charlie. Why? Why? Why?

"I'll tell you why, Isabella. He was able to do as he pleased. I gave you the option of going off and getting' married without some big to do, but you never accepted that invitation, now, did ya? Don't go gettin' pissed at your daddy, when it's _you_ that you're pissed off at!" he yelled as he stormed up to me.

I was shaking I was so mad at this point, and I just wanted to hit something or throw something around for a while. Hell, I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Well, Mr. I-Know-You-better-Than-You-Know-Yourself, how do you get rid of your anger?" I snarked.

"I kill a couple dozen deer, wreck a forest, and then masturbate until I feel better," he laughed. The glint in his eyes told me that he wasn't really pissed at me he was just trying to get me to unleash my anger in a healthier way then I was.

"Show me," I dared, feeling much better suddenly.

He inhaled deeply, took a step back from me, turned his head back towards the house, and then sighed loudly before saying. "I'd love to Darlin'," he stopped talking and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, "but our family is worrin' back at the house, and I need to get you warmed up. Can we go back there without ya killin' your daddy or Kate?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You might have to hold be back, but I think I can do that," I joked. It was times like this, when it was just him and I, that meant the world to me. I wondered if this is how it was supposed to always be.

As Jasper kissed the top of my head, "Yes, Sug, this is how it's supposed to be."

I was shaking the last of my tantrum off, when Jas helped me get situated on the back of the four-wheeler. He climbed back on the front, turned the key, reversed, and then drove back to the main house. He drove slower going back than he did getting out of there, and I was grateful for the extended personal time that I had with my mate.

_I can't wait to get you all alone for two whole weeks in December, ya know?_

_Really, and where, pray tell, are we going, Mr. Whitlock_, I asked as my head rubbed his back in between his shoulder blades as his body blocked the blistering winds from my face.

_Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Swan? God, I can't wait til I can call ya Mrs. Whitlock,_ he laughed. His left hand was holding on to the handle bars, and his right hand was covering mine. I loved the little gestures of love that my mate showed me constantly, and right now I needed every one of those moments that I could get.

We were pulling up to the backdoor of the house at this point, and I really wasn't ready for the onslaught of emotions that were running very high inside. I was new to my elfin status, and Jasper's empathic shit, and of course, these fucked up pregnancy hormones. It had been getting easier for me to handle, but they were still overwhelming at times.

_I know that you can do this, Sug. You just gotta let it go, and ask for help when ya need to. This ain't normal everyday shit, which everyone else has ta deal with. This is complicated, ass-backwards, fucked up shit_! he finished with a laugh.

We walked in the door by the pool, and as Jasper led the way back into the kitchen I could hear everyone that had been talking stop instantly and their fear spiked. I hated that my presence could do that to my dad, Kate, and a few of the others but it is what it is, I guess.

Everyone had been talking about Charlie's and Kate's wedding and the small hunting trip that they had taken before the left Alaska for Nevada. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that there were several new photos and a DVD sitting on the kitchen table. It looked like Charlie at least had some pictures to show me of his wedding.

Instead of throwing the fit that I wanted to, I just walked up to Kate and hugged her before asking, "This doesn't mean that I have to call you mom now, does it?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

"Oh God, I hope not," she joked as she hugged me back. From the top of her shoulder I saw my dad hang his head, and shift from foot to foot. It wasn't something a vampire would normally do, and I knew that Charlie was having a fight or flight response to the situation.

I let go of Kate and walked slowly over to Charlie, I put my finger under his chin, and raised it until we were eye level before speaking.

"It's not that I am mad that you're married. It's just that I would have liked to have been there, that's all," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

Sure, my dad and I haven't always been touchy feely but right now this is what we both were needing. As Charlie hugged me back, Peanut, kicked me so hard that Charlie felt it. He stepped back and bent down.

"Sorry for getting your mom all worked up there, Sport, but I swear I won't do it again," my dad promised as his eyes left my stomach and searched mine, pleading with me for forgiveness.

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, kiddo."

Charlie led the way to the kitchen table and started telling me about the chaos Vegas was, and showing me the pictures of he and Kate wearing jeans and t-shirts for their wedding attire. Esme was commenting how Carmen was going to kill them, and that she was going to be the one lighting the matches once Kate's mom was done with them.

We spent the rest of the night laughing about the different things that Charlie and Kate had been doing while they were gone, and Charlie let it slip that his new favorite vampire meal was Beluga whales. Everyone was laughing at that, I mean, it fit with him constantly fishing as a human that a huge sea animal would be his favorite meal.

I fell asleep that night listening to the others talk about their favorite meal, while wrapped in the love and comfort of my family. Even with the wedding shower being tomorrow, I knew that no matter what they would be there to support and love me all the way through it…

**A/N: Well, here it is… I start back to work in about a week! Yes, I work a Part-Time Seasonal Job at a tax preparing local business! It's about a 32 hours a week job, and I love it! NO, I DO NOT DO THE TAX, so don't ask me questions about which form you need to fill out, I wouldn't have a clue! LOL … I just answer phones and make appointments!**

**Needless to say, THaTH, will have to be put on the back burner of my life… I will still update ONCE A WEEK, on Tuesday's! So this is THaTH last Saturday update until the end of April when tax season is over… I am sorry, but I have to work! I got my kids used to a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs! So yeah, I pretty much spoiled them! LMAO**

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	37. A Complete Cluster Fuck

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K.. is my wonderful beta… She has my Peter at her house right now… He is taking down all of her Christmas lights for her, NAKED! Thanks chickie..**

…**But…**

**You my fine readers WOULD NOT BE GETTING THIS UPDATE WITHOUT ****MAMA4DUKES ****HELP! She Beta's this for me, plus, helped me with the storyline… I was in a pickle and couldn't do finish this chappie to save my life… If you haven't read her story GO, and READ IT NOW! Now, mama, Jasper is on his way to your house to dig you out of the snow… He promises to shovel while doing a striptease just for you… Hugs~Izzy ;)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I fell asleep that night listening to the others talk about their favorite meal, while wrapped in the love and comfort of my family. Even with the wedding shower being tomorrow, I knew that no matter what they would be there to support and love me all the way through it…_

**Chapter 37**

**A Complete Cluster Fuck...**

**(BPOV)**

"Rose, please tell me that you didn't let the coffee hound overdo this? I mean, how many people could really be at my wedding shower?" I asked as we turned off of Main Street onto River Street, here in good old Billings, MT.

Today was the day of the wedding shower and I knew that there weren't going to be that many women attending, not to mention the fact that anything that I wanted before or after the wedding I'd get on my own. I wondered if I'd even know any of the women that were attending this shindig at Chris' Tea Cottage. Geez! Tea Cottage? Who the hell came up with that name?

"Bella, calm down! I understand that you hate the idea of being the center of attention, but let's face the facts here chickie—you are marrying one of the sons of a Volturi King. Then, add to it the fact that you're the fucking Elfin Heir and I'd say that we're going to have a few… oh...I don't know… maybe a THOUSAND people wanting to be a part of this wedding." Rose stated it like I was just supposed to get used to the idea of people, I probably will never truly knew, buying me unwanted and mostly unneeded gifts. _Grrrr, I hate my life right now!_ I screamed mentally to myself.

We were driving in Rose's BMW to the Tea Cottage, and Jasper was sitting with me in the backseat. Emmett was chuckling lightly to himself from the passenger seat of Rose's car. He'd been riding me pretty hard the last couple of weeks. He and Petey were trying their fucking best to outdo each other in our ongoing 'Prank War.'

The funniest thing about this war was that they'd only been able to get me once. Even though there were about seven attempted pranks. One got Esme, oops, two also got Esme.

Last week, I was reading in the great room and with the fireplace going plus the heat at full blast, I started to get rather parched. Esme, Char, and I were reading and enjoying the sounds of the boys upstairs fighting over whose turn it was next on the PS3. I don't get those stupid machine games. I mean, if you're going to be shooting someone in a game, why does there have to be so much blood oozing everywhere?

I started to get up when Esme stopped me, "Bella dear, what do you need?"

"Oh … umm … I was just going to get a glass of water," I replied. Before I could even get off the couch, Esme blurred in front of me, running into the kitchen. Within the next second, she was screaming her head off.

Everyone flew into the room. Carlisle got to her first. He was standing there beside his wife—looking fully like a pissed off motherfucker at that moment. His emotions were in full blown 'protect my mate' mode. Poor Esme was drenched in water. Her hair was soaked, causing water to run down her face and into her eyes. She was trying desperately to blink water out of her eyes.

As Esme continued to sputter water off of her face, her eyes—along with Carlisle's, turned jet black with rage. I guess one of her sons thought that wrapping a rubber band around the sprayer of the sink would be a great way to get me wet and get one up on me. WRONG!

My mouth was shaped in an 'O', and I knew that someone was going to be in some deep shit for this one. Thank the Lord it wasn't me. All I needed was for Char or Esme, the women that cook my food, to be pissed off at me for something stupid like that. If I were to prank someone, he would know that it was him that I was after instead of some poor, innocent bystander.

Carlisle and Esme's black eyes turned from each other and onto their sons. I wasn't sure who was in the shit house this time because Emmett, Peter, and Edward were all feeling pretty guilty over this one.

Carlisle serenely eyed his three sons like they were perfect angels. His emotions were nothing close to serene. Nope. There was rage, fury, vengeance lying underneath that cool, calm exterior.

In a voice so calm that one would think that he was just talking about the weather outside, he addressed his three sons. "Boys, I would like to know to whom I owe a great slap on the back?" Carlisle paused, turning to Esme. "This prank was priceless, was it not, my mate?"

She'd caught on pretty quick that her mate was going to give one of the boys an ass kicking, the likes of which I'd never want to be on the receiving end of.

"Yes, my love, this was the perfect day for a shower!" Esme laughed one of those laughs that you hear from crazy people who are on the verge of killing someone. Damn, these boys were fucked!

Edward looked at Carlisle and shook his head with a no. Peter was stepping back from the group and looked like he was about to make a run for it, but his emotions weren't quite as guilty as the big assed lug standing next to him. Emmett was just vibrating with remorse and shame. I knew, in that moment, that it wasn't Peter who'd done the deed. It was fucking Em, and oh...Carlisle was going to lay into him good. _God, I hope he let's me watch_, I thought.

Jasper was trying but failed to hide his grin and laughter. Everyone looked at him, then at me, and I was instantly in the hot seat. For what? I had not a fucking clue…

"Umm … whatever you guys are thinking it wasn't me. I would never set Esme up like that." I said looking and feeling rather shocked that I was even thought of as the culprit.

"Who is at fault then, dear?" Esme asked, making me the snitch! Fuck!

All I could was point one nubby finger in Emmett's direction and hope like hell that everyone understood that I really didn't want to nark, but I was forced into it. With that thought, Jasper's laughter only grew louder.

"Emmett, would you care to take a walk with your father?" Carlisle asked in a tone that indicated that 'no' wasn't an option.

Emmett had the heart to scruff up my hair on the top of my head as he passed me before making his way outside with Carlisle. Everyone else tried not to laugh out loud before they made it to the tree line of the property.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Rose parked the car and we started making our way into the cozy little Tea Cottage. I was wearing a knee length red dress with an empire waistline to hide the baby bump. If I didn't move around too much, I think we might be able to pull off the whole, 'I guess, half vampire, half elfin babies come in a two month gestation period,' then again probably not.

I was to the point where I really could have cared less if people knew that I was knocked up. I mean, I was really only worried about it back in Forks and mostly because of the wolves. Hell, I didn't have to worry about them here in Montana now, did I?

Alice wanted the shower to be a couple's event. So, instead of just women with stupid hats and lots of ribbon wrapped presents, it was to be a fine mix of both female fluff, and manly manliness. God, I hope we pull this off.

Aaron and Ashling were the two elves that I knew were coming and I wished that Dai could come. I wonder how elves travel? Planes, trains, or portals? Who knows? Here I am, walking into my own wedding shower, thinking about stupid shit just to keep myself from running back to the car and going home.

_Don't even think about it, Darlin'._

_Well, a girl can always dream right? I mean, it's not like I enjoy being the center of attention._

_Let's just go on in there and get this shit over with. I'd like to get my fiancée alone, if ya know what I mean?_ Jasper cooed, as we were walked through the door. Everyone was standing and a loud "YEAHHHHHHH!" resounded throughout the room as Jasper and I made our entrance.

I was trying my best not to roll my eyes and to act as if I was into this shit, but I felt like I was failing miserably at it.

Fake smile? Check.

Fake laugh? Check.

Fake tears? Check.

Oh, maybe those are tears of embarrassment. Yep. That's what those tears are for.

I was passed from person to person and I was actually surprised to see some of the people that were here. Of course, all of the Cullens were here. The Delanis were also here. Carmen and Eleazar both reached out and hugged me tightly. They knew that this wedding shower was not my idea of a good time, but they seemed to also understand that there was no stopping the Cullen women once they got their heads stuck on something. Tanya and Irina both walked around the side of their table and hugged me as well. I'd barely gotten to know either of them before they left, but I was hoping that we could sit down sometime and rectify that situation.

I mean, yeah, they fought with us during the whole Quinn's thing, but everyone was so worried about the outcome that we never got to know each other on a personal level. It was more 'you need to learn how to do this,' and never 'so, tell me about yourself.'

They were both laughing when I asked if they were my aunts now with Charlie and Kate's impromptu wedding. When they both agreed that 'friends' were a better term for what they were to me, I felt much more at ease.

I noticed that my dad and Kate were sitting with the Delanis. I knew that Kate was missing her family so I didn't see any problems with them doing that. I loved how attentive and supportive my dad had become to Kate. It was wonderful to see the love that was written all over his face when it came to his mate. That was something that I'd never witnessed before and I was hoping that I'd always be able to see that now. They were now married and that meant that they would be staying with the Cullens at least part time.

There were several surprise faces that I wasn't expecting, but I guess with the wedding being only three weeks away—they thought an extended vacation might do them some good. Jasper guided me toward them and I stopped in front of them.

"Caius, Aro, it's nice to see you two here. I wasn't excepting either of you to be here," I said, as Aro reached out, grabbed my right hand, and softly kissed the back of it. YUCK!

"It is an honor to be a part of such a wonderful union. Just think, the Elfin Heir and my nephew marrying. It is something that I never dreamed would ever happen." Aro said kindly, but there was a glint in his eyes that I didn't trust.

I saw Marcus roll his eyes in Aro's direction. He too was sitting with his brothers, but Carlisle seemed to be sitting at the 'family table' with Esme and the guys that were going to be in the wedding party. Jasper had asked Peter to be his best man and Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle to be his groomsmen. So the guys were sitting with the groom's parents and the girls were sitting up front at a longer head table. They'd saved two chairs up at the very front and center—one for me and one for Jasper.

My attention was brought back to greeting my mate's uncles when Caius spoke. "Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to see you. I hope that our nephew is treating you well." Caius said, as he too kissed the back of my hand.

Jasper was shaking Aro's hand and when the latter shook his head, I knew that he was hoping to see something from my mate, but had caught nothing which is the norm now with Jasper. That's because I don't trust Aro, I guess.

_I wonder if I can bring my shield down enough to let him hear Jasper's or my thoughts?_ I mused to my mate.

_Not now! We'll try that with Eddieboy sometime—not with Aro. He's too power hungry and we don't need to be giving him any more ammunition than he already has, Darlin'._

I nodded to each of the brothers and smiled as Jasper and I moved around the room. Then I saw them.

"Flavia, Ailill what are you two doing here?" I asked, as I ran to give each of them a hug.

"Alice. She invited us. I hope that you are not displeased, my lady," Ailill said while he looked to his wife.

"Never, it's always a pleasure to see you two."

Jasper was smiling and I could tell that he too was surprised and happy that they had come to be with us. I hoped that Alice had sent them an invitation to the wedding—I'd have to remember to ask her that before we left here today.

We were making our way to the head table when Aaron stepped in front of us with his arms open for another hug. I'd never realized how touchy feely these elves were, but now that I thought about it they had a tendency to overdo it sometimes. I was thinking this when Jasper started thinking…

**(JPOV)**

Yes, her Grandfather was rather touchy feely these days. I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that she'd finally accepted to be his heir, something to do with her now being a full blooded elf, or if it was the baby that he now knew was coming. Whatever the fuck it was, I sure as hell didn't like it. I only put up with it because my girl seemed to get some joy out of it herself.

I guess with her growing up with only her and her momma, she'd missed out on being a part of a large family. Hell, my human family wasn't considered huge with only three kids in it back in the day, but my vampire family was fuck-huge.

Isabella was still new to the whole large family thing, and I knew that it would take a long time for her to get used to it. I mean, my sisters already treated her like she'd known them for years—even Rose. Rose was the one member of my family that I'd always worried about meeting my Isabella. She'd never really enjoyed being a vampire, though she had come to a silent acceptance of it with the help of her mate—my brother Emmett.

I can't believe the amount of people that are here. Being vampires, it's not like we have a huge social pool that we can choose from. Every vampire that is considered family to us is here now and what a diverse group we are.

Ailill and Flavia showing up was a complete surprise and I'm very happy that they're here to show their support for both Bella and me. The last time we saw them, I knew that they were a couple that we would need to know more and more about. They had the answers to the questions that each of us had that no one else did. It seems funny that even being as old as I am, I don't know jack about this Resolute Mate shit. It is what it is, I guess.

Isabella and I were making our way past everyone when we were stopped by a very affectionate Aaron. My girl was thinking about how her Grandfather could overdo it sometimes, when Aaron pulled back from her suddenly and asked to talk to her privately for a moment. I was a lil' leery of his timing, but with so many supes here that loved my girl almost as much as I did, I knew that she'd be alright. Not to mention, she was one kick ass supernatural being herself.

"It's alright, Jasper. I'll be back in a moment," Isabella said as she and Aaron made their way back to the front of the store.

I watched her go, keeping a mindful eye on her. I knew that whatever this conversation with his granddaughter was leading to wasn't going to end nicely for some reason. Aaron's emotions weren't deceptive, but whatever the fuck he was up to, it wasn't going to make my mate or myself very happy. With the wedding just a few short weeks away and with the pregnancy taking so much out of her, I wanted nothing more than to know constantly that she was mentally and physically in control and happy.

As Isabella and Aaron made their way out of the little shop, I smelled the bitch before I saw her. Her scent was clouded by the sweet and intoxicating smell of elf, but I instantly knew that it was her. I watched as if everything unfolded in slow motion as Renee Dwyer, flanked by both Bran and Lugh, walked up from behind Isabella.

My girl had yet to see her as Renee approached her from behind. All I could do was stand there fucking dumbstruck. It was like watching as one of my girl's worst nightmares came true. I gasped and watched in horror as Aaron smiled widely down at his granddaughter while she looked up into his eyes with absolute trust and faith that I knew would be washed away momentarily.

The eyes of all of the shower guests turned in the direction that my horror-filled face was peering intently towards. I was unable to move, the dread and alarm of what I was witnessing were overwhelming my senses. I knew, mentally, that I needed to do something now—before Isabella caught sight of Hippie Bitch, but all I could do was watch from a distance.

It was Carlisle, Marcus, Charlie, and Kate that acted before I could. The hate and disgust rolling off of each of them were unlike any I'd felt in a very long time. Everyone knew that Isabella wanted nothing to do with her mother, and Aaron making her come face to face with someone she didn't want to confront wasn't gaining him any brownie points with anyone at this point.

It was like watching a car crash as Isabella slowly turned towards the voice calling to her from behind. I flinched and closed my eyes tight as the gasps around me turned instantly into growls. Carlisle and Marcus were out of the door in a flash. They were confronting a very worried looking Aaron. Charlie and Kate were standing toe to toe with a very pissed off Renee. I cautiously opened my eyes and watched as my girl slowly turned towards the front door of the shop and walked back inside. Her eyes were glazed over and I could tell that she was ready to lose whatever grip she'd had on her emotions. The scariest part was that her emotions were walled off from me again and that was simply not something that I could allow at the moment.

At vampire speed, I ran up to my girl and wrapped my arms around her in a protective gesture. I watched in complete awe as Esme, Rose, Char, Alice, Tanya, Irina, Carman, and even Ashling and Flavia made a defensive circle around Isabella and me. Edward, Emmett, Peter, Aro, Caius, and Ailill stood in a straight line formation in front of the girls more towards the front doors of the shop. I knew that they would not allow anyone unwanted into the shop or anywhere near my girl.

It was at that moment, only seconds after the whole fucked up situation started, that Isabella finally gave in and let me feel everything that was sitting ever present on her shoulders. The grief, mistrust, and hopelessness were more than I could stand. With my girl still wrapped in my arms, I dropped to my knees and knew, at that moment, that the day was going to end just as badly as Isabella had always predicted it would.

She seemed to have a sixth sense about things like this and she had always been able to predict when things were going to shit, but none of us had ever been able to quite understand why that was.

I held Isabella with her back facing the front door of the lil' shop, my eyes never leaving the scene that was playing out in front. I watched as Carlisle and Marcus spoke quietly, but forcefully, to a very upset Lil' Fucker. Charlie and Kate glared venomously at a scared and terrified Renee. Renee had never been told about Charlie becoming a vampire or that he was now mated and married. I could, slightly, understand her petrified and nervous emotions, but what did the Hippie Bitch or Lil' Fucker expect?

As I was watching this, Carlisle's head slowly turned to look inside of the store window and he zoned in on Isabella who was trembling and sobbing in my arms. The expression on his face was a sight to behold. The hatred and malaise rolling towards the ones that were causing his daughter and grandchild to suffer like this were tremendous. At that moment, I knew that he was no longer the sweet and caring doctor that everyone thought he was. He was a man on a mission and that mission was his youngest daughter's mental and physical safety. Currently, that was at a loss as she lost herself within my arms. Keeping Isabella safe and happy was Carlisle's only undertaking at the moment, and he was not a man that would fail her today.

The shower was a complete loss now and I knew that it would become an all out battle scene if my girl were to stay here much longer. Isabella's heart rate and that of the baby's were the only things that I could fully focus on and I thanked the Lord for each of them. I wasn't going to allow anymore harm to come to either of them and I knew, in that moment, what needed to be done.

I picked myself and my pregnant fiancée off of the hardwood floor with a determination that I didn't know that I had within me. We were leaving this place and these people behind. I would take her as far away as I could and never let another person harm her or our child. I was done with being Mister Nice Guy, I was the Major, large and in charge! _Fuck them all,_ I thought as I turned to leave out of the back door.

Suddenly, without warning, a menacing and ominous growl came through the lips of non-other than Caius Volturi. Before I knew what was going on, I felt instantaneous alarm and domination rolling off of him. I knew in that moment my uncle had found his mate. His eyes were transfixed on the Hippie Bitch and I knew that things were going to hell in a hand basket within a nanosecond.

Caius broke away from the protective group and zipped through the door. He was in front of Charlie and Kate without them seeing him coming. He crouched protectively in front of his chosen mate, the word MINE falling repeatedly from his lips as his eyes zeroed in on his prey.

Isabella's head whipped around when the bell of the door sounded and we watched as Caius Volturi sank his venom soaked teeth into the neck of my girl's mother. None of us had time to react. The deed was done and Renee's screams started instantly. If we didn't leave the area soon, the public would soon become aware of our truest nature…

**A/N: OH what do you think about that turn of events? Ummm, let me know!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	38. Instant Replay

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K… You rock ... Thanks for helping me so much with THaTH.. Peter wants to know if he can come over for a lil spanking session this weekend? Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Bella's head whipped around when the bell of the door sounded and we watched as Caius Volturi sank his venom soaked teeth into the neck of my girl's mother. None of us had time to react, the deed was done and Renee's screams started instantly. If we didn't leave the area soon the public would soon become aware of our truest nature…_

**Chapter 38**

**(Carlisle POV)**

Esme and I had left the house early today. Carmen and Eleazar wanted to meet up with us before the party. Jasper and Bella's shower was not to take place until the early afternoon, so we had a few hours to kill before our presences would be needed at the Tea Cottage.

Eleazar and I were having an in depth conversation about Bella's shield, and what that could mean for my future grandson. With being what I am, I was able to hear every word of Esme and Carmen's conversation as well. They were talking about the upcoming wedding and Carmen was complaining about not being able to find a dress that she felt was prestigious enough, considering my wife was having hers designed and made by a famous New York fashion queen.

We had come to Billings early this morning, and I knew that we had a couple of hours to check on some things and chat with other adults before the grand party. My brothers Aro and Caius were in from Italy, and I wanted to make sure that their accommodations were up to their standards, though I knew that neither one of them were exactly happy with our new change of address.

I was enjoying Montana. I would be opening my new medical practice after the start of the year. Chico Hot Springs is a small town very much in need of a doctor. I would opening as a General Practitioner, and was slowly setting up a small office right in the middle of town. I was excited about being on my own for a change.

I have worked in many hospitals over the years, but to open my own small town practice is something that I have always wanted to do.

The family had come up with a cover story that I was fresh out of residency, and was twenty-three years old, having graduated early from high school and college. Yes, a little young to be a doctor, but it was believable. Instead of being a father to our children, according to the townsfolk, I was their older brother, which worked well enough for me. I wasn't planning on becoming a member of the school board, or sitting on the town's council, so I didn't have a problem with it.

We were currently window shopping and I was happy to find that both Aro and Caius were both fairly enjoying their stay at a small bed and breakfast on the out skirts of town. They knew enough to keep not only themselves but also their guard under control, not feeding within the state in which my family was now living.

The subject of the new ranch came up in conversation with Eleazar, and when I told him that I wanted to keep as a working ranch, he wondered out loud about how that was going to work.

"Well, both Jasper and Peter both grew up on ranches, and they both remember enough about their human lives that they should be able to handle the day to day workings for themselves. Edward and Emmett both need to find an outlet and I know that Emmett will love working with his brothers. He's always been interested in animal husbandry, so he can handle the breeding. I am hoping that Edward will be able to handle the office and any management issues that are sure to arise now that our family has taken over the business." I explained.

Eleazar was nodding his head, but suddenly tilted it to the side before staring at me in question. "Umm… I am not one to judge you, Carlisle, but a living, working, breathing ranch needs horses, cattle and such, does it not?"

"Yes. We bought the farm with horses and livestock worked into the asking price. So that is not an issue. Can I ask what brought about that question?" I wondered if he knew something that I didn't.

I bought the ranch knowing that each of my sons would be able to thrive from it. Ok, I also want my grandson living and growing up the way in which Jasper had. Jasper's memories of his human life aren't vast, but they were happy memories. I am hoping that he and his son will be able to bond together working on the ranch as Jasper and his own father once had.

"Well, how in this world are we going to ever be able to ride a horse?" Eleazar asked me with a straight face.

I on the other hand was not able to keep my composure. I was bent over laughing harder than I have in many years at his question. What was he thinking? That my sons would get bored and eat their rides? Or that they would not be able to close enough to the horses to ride them?

Jasper and Peter both own many horses on their ranch in Texas. They were both very good with animals. Jasper was able to use his gift of them to settle them down if need be, and Peter, he just knew which horse would allow him near. Once on a family vacation to Texas Jasper was able to keep a group of the horses calm enough for each family member to ride one through their property on trail rides. That was a wonderful day. That was the day that I knew we would someday buy a family ranch so we could each commune with nature.

"Eleazar, we are having Jasper and Peter's prized horses brought from Texas to Montana as we speak. They are both eager to settle into a familiar routine before the birth of the baby. It has taken several weeks longer for the horses' transport then we had originally allotted, but nonetheless they will be arriving within the week. If you and your family would enjoy staying until they arrive, I am sure that Esme and Carmen will both be in their glory decorating the nursery together."

The girls had been listening in to our discussion as well.

"It has been many years since I've been near a horse, Carlisle. I'd love to be able to ride one. Do you think that Jasper would be so kind as to help me accomplish this?" Carmen asked. Her golden eyes were so hopeful that I too hoped that Jasper would be inclined to assist her in her quest.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, Carmen. Ask Jasper after the wedding shower this afternoon. I am sure that he will be more than happy to help you out. Though, he has become more and more unwilling to leave Isabella's side these days," I said, shaking my head while we continued our walk.

It was getting to be time to head back to our cars and head to Tea Cottage. I was more than excited about Isabella becoming a true member of my family. Yes, I have already given her her Cullen crest, and considered her my daughter. If I was human, and Esme and I could have our own child, I would hope that said child would be just like Isabella.

She is kind, considerate, caring, funny, helpful, thoughtful, gentle, compassionate, sensitive, and loving. What more could any father ever hope for in a daughter?

I know that she will now have Charlie in her life forever, and her never having to lose him was a blessing that I am sure neither Charlie nor herself would ever fully know. The fact that they would never have to experience the separation of death was lost on neither of them and I was willing be bet that they would always be there for each other. That fact alone made me a bit jealous of our connection. I knew that I had no right to act as such, but she was everything I'd ever hoped for, and I will always think of her was mine as well.

Despite my twinge of jealousy, I am thankful that Charlie has become a part of my world, and we would be able to keep the two of them forever.

I parked my car in the lot near our destination, and slowly walked at a human's pace to Esme's side of the car. After opening her door and helping her out of the car, we, along with Carmen and Eleazar, made our way into the tiny cottage that Alice and Ashling had decided would be the perfect spot for the wedding shower.

This was my first shower ever, and I have been around for almost four hundred years. I knew that there were going to be other men here, but I'd always wondered what women did at these types of occasions. Alice had once told me that women played games, eat small sandwiches, and the bride-to-be opened her presents.

After opening the front door for my wife followed by our friends, we made our way inside and were greeted by a rather flustered and anxious Alice. Ashling was making sure that each place setting had its owner's name carefully established in front of the dish settings, while Alice tended to each floral centerpiece. I was amazed at how quaint and endearing this establishment was, and I knew that Alice had put forth a great effort to welcome her newest sister into our folds.

Though, I also knew that once you got Alice started on something that there was no way in holding her back. The whole family knew that both Jasper and Bella were not into overwhelming and tremendous affairs, but Alice was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with when her plans were already in place within her mind.

The time was passing quickly and I knew that my brothers would be here shortly. They have been talking about those 'animal attacks' in Washington, but they said that they were still happening and coming within the same time intervals. That had me hoping that maybe those foolish vampires were not aiming for my family, but we all knew that they were.

I was glad that they did not know where we had moved to. Montana was a wonderful part of the United States, and I wanted to be able to stay here with my family for many, many years to come. My plan had no place in it for some rouge vampires with a vendetta against us.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bell above the door rang, alerting me that we were now close to the start of the shower and a few family guests were starting to arrive. I watched closely as Charlie and Kate made their way to Eleazar and Carmen. Neither one of them were quite happy when they had learnt that Kate and Charlie had eloped in Vegas, and I for one was glad that Esme and I weren't the only ones upset with the whole situation.

I was looking at Charlie when the bell dinged again, alerting me to my three brothers walking into the small human shop. I knew that they weren't likely to enjoy today's festivities, but they were opening up to the fact that my side of the family was growing larger and larger by the week it would seem.

"Ahh, Carlisle. I am so glad that you and your family live the way that you do…I would have thought it would be harder for us …" Aro stopped talking, and pointed toward Caius and Marcus, "to find such peace within the confines of such a life."

I was shaking his hand, so I knew that he'd seen my reaction to both him and Caius' sudden interest in the way my family lives. I've always hoped that they would someday switch to my family's diet, though I know that that is something which will never happen. Of course, if worse came to worse, they could occasionally drink from animals, but they took great pleasure in dining they way they thought was natural for our kind.

Aro was shaking his head as he released my hand, passing me off to Caius who was standing to the right of him. Caius had always been the one brother that I'd had the hardest time understanding and getting to know on a personal level. He was dark and mysterious to most, but underneath he was a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it without fail.

"Brother, it is a wonderful occasion is it not? Your family will be forever linked and connected to the elves once the marriage is consummated," he said with a leer written on his face.

I gave his smile a sly grin while shaking my own head, and I knew that he was thinking about how he'd wanted an elf for himself. Everyone knew that Caius was lethal. He'd single handedly killed the children of the moon in Europe, and was on a constant look out for other beings he could control and manipulate to his will.

"Caius, we do not all wish to dominate and control our surroundings. You are a man who thinks himself as a supreme above others, and I only hope that you will find someone someday that will command you as you wish be worshipped." I was still shaking my head and lost in thoughts when the rest of the family made their way into the small shop.

**(Peter POV)**

Charlotte and I were riding to Billings with Edward, Charlie, and Kate. Irina and Tanya were following us, and I was left mostly to my own thoughts as the Kate and Char talked nonstop about the upcoming events.

The wedding was less than three weeks away, and my spidey senses told me that nothing was going to go as planned. Something was on the horizon; I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. I guess that's what I hate most about my 'gift,' as the Major likes to call it. I call it 'fucked up' most of the time, but hell, it is what it is.

I knew that the Major and Bells would be married, that was a given fact. This whole farce though was not something either of them had wanted or approved of. Jasper and Bella were so much alike in so many ways but I knew that they were both unable to control and rein in the Cullen women once they started doing something.

The Acquisition was next weekend, and I knew that life was going to be changed forever before then. Somehow something big and bad was going to make these next weeks the toughest thing that I, the Major, or Char had had to endure since our days with that bitch, Maria. I knew that there was nothing I could do either stop or detour the fuckery that was about to change all of our lives, but I also knew that whatever was going on, I needed to be there for Bella.

Somehow, this all revolved around her. Somehow, within the next seven days, she would become stronger, tougher, more resilient, and feistier than anyone ever thought she could be. Her life, her child's life, and the lives of those around her would forever be changed and there wasn't a damn thing that I or anyone else could do about it.

If I said anything it would only make matters worse, and they were about be more fucked up than anything I'd personally ever lived through. There are things that change a person's life, like marriage and children, but this was different. Somehow, I knew that the shit storm that was coming was something that I personally could have happily spent my entire existence never witnessing.

I had certain things already prepared for today's events, though no one, not even the all mighty Alice or the mind fuck Edward, knew what I'd planned on doing. No one other than Char, the Major, Bells, and I were going to be in the know and that's that way the four us needed things to be for a while.

Jasper, Bella, and Peanut were my family. Yes, the Cullens had always seen their way to overlook my and Char's choice of diet, but they were second in my thoughts. Right now, my brother, sister, and nephew were the ones that I was completely focusing on.

I was fucking with the radio channel as Eddie boy drove the nearly one hundred twenty-five miles to Billings. He was more than pissed that I'd turned his soothing and calming classical shit fucked music to a channel that everyone on the ride would enjoy. We were making great time towards what I knew to be the most fucked up day of our lives. We were about twenty minutes outside of town when I got another flash, and I knew that I needed to adjust my plans to mesh with the outcome.

I knew a while ago that something was coming our way, and every time I tried to intervene things just seemed to get worse and worse, so my plans were already set. I shot a quick text off to my comrade who was waiting for us just outside of town. When the shit hit the fan (and trust me, the shit was _gonna_ hit the fan), I'd be ready for it and I'd take care of my family…

**(Aaron's POV)**

In one week all of my worries of to whom Elfin would be left, would be over. My granddaughter was going to be announced as my Heir, and there was nothing that anyone could do about that once the Acquisition was over. I have waited for this day since my father had died all those years ago.

I have been living with the Cullen coven for close to four months now, and they were helping me with my lack of personal and familial relationships. I am a man who has constantly had everyone and everything available to him without cause or need. I've never needed to _ask_ for anything, I simply demand it. I can now see where my granddaughter and my own subjects would become distant to me.

I was not trying to take over Isabella's life when I forced her Arising. I was trying to do what was best for my people. The outcome of not forcing Isabella's Arising would have Elfin succumbing to complete and udder devastation. The Quinns were greedy, and yes, so am I, but they had wanted the wealth and prestige more than they would have wanted what was best for the kingdom.

I was lost in my thoughts as I rode to Billings with Bran, Lugh, and my daughter Renee. The latter has no idea about Isabella's intended marriage in a few short weeks, much less the child within her womb.

I do not wish to push Isabella away, by any means. I would just like for her mother, my daughter, to know what is going on within her life. These are important milestones that each parent should be able to see and know about. I missed all of Renee's and I do not wish for her to have to forgo the same experiences that I have had to miss over the years.

I allowed my blind love for Renee's mother, Marie, to keep me from knowing and loving my own child. That is something I deeply regret now, but I allowed it to happen anyway. I know that Renee means well, and that she is just trying to let herself be who she is.

I had always thought that letting Marie and her husband raise my daughter would be what was best for her. It had never once crossed my mind that they would raise her to be the selfish, hypocritical bitch that she now is.

I assume that some selfishness runs within my family's bloodlines. I have seen over the last few months that families do not need to be perfect but they do need each other. I have always thought of myself as a man without need of such things as love, trust, and commitment. I can see now that I was wrong. I do need people in my life. Isabella and her new family have shown me the error of my ways.

I just hope that Renee too, can come to see how her selfishness could cost her more than she will ever know. She has focused on the wrong things in this life, and with her being human, it is going to be a short and empty life at that. At least I have lived long enough to know that I can learn from my mistakes and keep them from happening again. Perhaps if Renee had accepted her heritage and Arisen, she would have eventually learned her lesson on her own. But since she didn't, I will have to help her.

Yes, I am pushing the boundaries that my granddaughter has set for me, but she, like me, needs to learn to forgive. Isabella, her mate, and his family have forgiven me things that they ought not to have, but did so anyway. Whether it be out of love or respect I have no clue, but they have taught me the true meaning of family, and I wish above all else that we can all come together and be there for each other.

We were pulling into the parking lot as I heard Isabella's new family unloading box upon box of things for her and Jasper and the start of their lives together. Bran and Lugh would be staying with Renee inside the car until I texted them and let them know to bring Renee to the appointed site.

"My daughter, I will see you shortly." I left the car before I'd given her time to protest, and made my way to help Isabella's sisters with armloads of packages.

We all walked into the quaint shop that reminded me of home, and I set the packages where I was told. I was needlessly worried. I knew that Ashling would not make me sit alone; she would have me with her or someone within the Cullen family at all times.

I quickly found my name in front of a place setting at the same table which Carlisle and Esme were sharing with the groomsmen. I was feeling a tad antsy, but I knew that in long run both my daughter and granddaughter would be better off getting their differences out on the table and discussing them instead of bottling them up inside.

All of the other intended guests had arrived within a few short minutes of my arrival, and the time before Jasper and Isabella's exprcted arrival was growing short. I had had Ashling do some minor research on the traditions of a human wedding shower. Her findings suggested that each family member was to give the couple a gift to help them out at the start of their marriage. I thought that this was a wonderful idea, and I knew that the home that I had purchased for them near Elfin would be suitable for not only my elfin great grandson, but his father as well.

I have watched as the love within Jasper's eyes towards my granddaughter has grown tenfold over the course of my stay with his family. The way he looks at her was the way that I had once stared at Marie. How I wish that she were here today to see the wonderful child that our child had raised. She would have been so proud of the way Isabella had turned out even without either of us to help her.

I knew that Renee was not the mother that she needed to be to Isabella, and I had watched from a distance as they slowly grew further and further apart. It was not my Heir's fault that her mother was unable to provide the needed guidance for a young lady, but I had always hoped that Renee would.

I now know that it was Charlie Swan's influence on Isabella that turned her into the woman that she is today, and for that alone I owe that man my gratitude. She was strong, independent, and selfless most of the time. Yes, she has her moments of selfishness, like we all do, but most often her thoughts were focused on others. That in itself was something that I would now strive to do as well.

I watched from my seat near the front of the shop as Emmett and Rosalie walked hand in hand into the small storefront. Isabella was following them, holding onto Jasper's hand like a lifeline, with her head bowed towards the carpeted floors.

Her self-worth had never been as high as either Jasper or I had hoped it would be. She is to be the Elfin Heir, the mother to a child that is the first of its kind, and the daughter-in-law to a Volturi King. With time and age, I hope that this one trait will lose its hold on her. She is worth so much more that she will ever know, and that it not even a finical statement, it is the radiance that she brings forth to those in which she loves.

"Yaaaaayyyy," I yelled along with the other guests as she and her intended slowly made their way around the room.

I watched awestruck as she hugged and laughed with those around her. I knew that she would not be happy with what I was about to do, but she, along with her mother, needed to work these problems out. As she walked over to Ailill and Flavia, I texted Lugh to let him know that now was now the time…

**(Renee's POV)**

Yesterday, Bran and Lugh, my perpetual bodyguards, dragged me onto a small private plane to head towards Billings, Montana of all places. I wasn't happy with either of these two assholes. They seemed to think that I was at their beck and call, though their presence in my life was not of my choosing.

Aaron had insisted that they were to both be with me at all times, and he warned them each that if any harm should come to me that they would be on the endangered species list. I thought it was odd how neither one of these striking men would give me the time of day.

Since Phil had left me, I was left to do nothing but mope around my small home and think about the things in my life that I wished that I'd done differently. I cannot go back and change anything, though there are times in which I wish I could.

Bella was the most important thing to me, but I was never able to show it to her. I'd never thanked her for things in which she had done over the years to keep us both from falling apart. Her helpful insights and suggestions into the way life should be were never taken as they should have been.

I realized shortly after she hung up on me on her birthday that I didn't really know who my daughter truly was. I knew that she was the one to constantly take care of me, when it should have been the other way around.

I was now blocked from her cell phone and email address, so I was unable to contact her in way, shape, or form. It bothered me that my own daughter could so easily give up on her mother.

Sure, she was now a beautiful elf, and had a new family and all. But to just drop me like a hot potato was something that I never thought that she would be able to do. We'd always been so close over the years, and I knew that she'd thought of me more as a friend than a parent.

She has way too much of Charlie in her. I should have refused to allow her move back to Washington, back to him. That's when all of this shit had started to happen. Once I find a way to talk to her again, I will guilt her into coming home with me. Things can go back to the way they used to be and I will never have to be lonely again.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when the burly hands of Hugh dragged me not so nicely out of the backseat of the car and onto the sidewalk.

I heard laughter coming from the inside of the store we'd walked to before stopping. That is when I saw both my daughter and my father talking to each other. I knew that this was the time to talk to her without the interference of the others.

As I made my way towards Bella I heard the bell on the store door ring, and watched as a beautiful women and a gorgeous middle-aged man stepped in front of me. I had seen the woman when I'd last seen my daughter. I thought her name was Kate. The man I seemed to know, but this couldn't be my Charlie could it?

Before I could get his name off of my lips a man with long blonde hair pushed Kate and who I thought was Charlie out of his way.

"Mine," he growled and that was my last thought I head became too lightheaded for conscious thought and then the pain started...

**A/N: So tell me, please, which POV you liked the most? Did it change your options of any of the characters or did it make you worry more about certain ones? Let me know…**

**I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed… I am at over 700 at this point, and I just can't believe how much each one of them strokes my ego… To those who have added THaTH to your favs and alerts TY, too!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	39. Off into the Wild Blue Yonder

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K… Has a way with a red pen, unlike any other! Thanks so much for helping me out chickie... Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

"_Mine," he growled and that was my last thought I head became too lightheaded for conscious thought and then the pain started..._

**Chapter 39**

**Off into the Wide Blue Yonder…**

**(JPOV)**

As Bella and I watched the cluster fuck that was happening before our eyes, I heard her mother scream. Her whole body trembled and then went lax in an instant. There were five vampires, an elf, and a screaming human standing on the sidewalk out in front of a small Tea Cottage that was supposed to start the festivities of our upcoming wedding.

When I was finally able to pull my eyes away from the scene out front and look down at the small woman being held upright in my arms, I knew that there was no stopping the hurt that was now becoming all too common in my girl's life.

She's been through too much, too quickly, and I have got to do something and do something now. I know that she is not able to handle all of the fuckery that is going on around her, and she has hit her breaking point. It's not like I don't blame her. If all of this shit had happened to me in such a short amount of time, I would've lost it long before now.

"Major, I know that this is goin' get ugly, and fast. I have a plan already setup for us, but we need to go and we need to go now," Peter whispered into my ear.

My head shifted towards my right shoulder to look my brother in eyes. Whatever was about to happen now with Renee, none of us needed to be a part of it. "Grab Ashling before we leave," I all but growled as Peter whirled around and picked Ashling up football style.

Everyone was losing their ever loving minds at this point, so it was easy to get a tighter hold on Isabella as Char, Peter, Ashling, and I made our way out the back exit to this shit hole. Peter must have had some insight to what was gonna happen, because as we flung the back door wide open, a long black stretch limo came hurtling to a stop in front of us.

After pilling our party inside the car, I was able to ascertain that Isabella's emotions were once again wide-open for me to manipulate. I pushed as much lethargy and peace as I possibly could into her small frame.

"Where are we gonna go now, and why the fuck didn't you warn me about this fuckin' shit to begin with?" I growled towards Peter, who had to decency to look and feel ashamed.

"Major, if I could have stopped this fucked up shit, I would've… but I couldn't," Peter sputtered out.

"Why am I with you fools?" Ashling questioned as we were speeding down the empty interstate, heading to the outskirts of Billings.

"You are here to take care of Isabella, and that is all you need to know at the moment," I said, glaring at the elf who reminded me of the fucker who started this shit to begin with.

"Peter, who is driving?" I asked. I was trying like hell to keep from ripping someone's head off at this point.

"Oh, that's just Garrett. You remember him, don't cha, Major?" The asshole asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I remember that fucker. He still owes me a hundred dollars," I gloated.

Peter and I both let out a small laugh as I watched the Great Billings Airport come into view. The nice part about all of this is that I would not be taking my sleeping angel through the terminal; no, we were heading towards the private chain-link fence entrance that led right onto the field.

I heard the automatic window roll down, as Garrett made his way to the guard house just out front of the gates.

"I need you clearance codes, and ID's please," a young man in his mid-twenties asked Garrett.

Garrett slowly made sure that all of our ID's were given to the young man, and I watched and listened for any trouble, but none seemed to come. I was pushing quite a bit of calm around right now, just hoping that maybe somehow some of it would wind up hitting me.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock. Your private jet is awaiting your arrival at gate 3-L. If you turn right here and follow the yell line on the ground in front of you, it will lead your party straight into the hanger," the guard said, pointing towards a yellow painted line on the concrete.

"Thank you, kind Sir," Garrett replied, turning the limo towards where we were asked to head.

Peter, the fucker, started laughing as we slowly made our way to the hanger, but he was unable to help himself. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road… just Follow the Yellow Brick Road," sounding like a munchkin in the movie the Wizard of Oz.

Char, Ashling, and I just stared wide-eyed at the fucker. Peter's eyes were closed and he was singing the whole fucking song to himself, laughing lightly at his own personal joke.

Char and Ashling looked at me, and all three of us yelled in unison, "Shut up, Peter!" Fucker!

He listened and stopped the singing, but hummed to himself as we finally pulled into a huge airport hanger that housed several private jets. One of which was Peter's and mine. After our stay with Maria all those years ago, Peter and I thought that it would be best to have a quick escape route at our beck and call. That's why we bought this small seven-person Learjet.

Peter had taken it upon himself to get his pilot's license, as did I. Though Garrett also seemed to be in the pilot's seat, but that is not what is going to be happening this time around. I walked up the stairs and into our private plane. There are two couches that face each other on either side of the walls. There were four windows above each couch, and a wall at either end. I quickly laid Isabella down on the right side couch, and found a pillow and blanket close by. After making sure she was comfortable, I quickly turned my attention to what was going on in the cockpit of the plane.

Char and Ashling were just making their way inside. I nodded at each of them and walked up front to talk to Peter and Garrett.

I haven't seen or talked to Garrett is years, so this would be a lil uncomfortable for each of us. About seventy-five years ago we'd meet up before I came to live with the Cullens. We'd sort of had each other's backs, and it came to be known that Garrett and Peter had a bond not unlike the one that Peter and I share.

They considered themselves brothers, and were very close. Garrett is older than both Peter and I put together, but he was a man of his word so I never thought too much about their connection. Now here I stand, wondering if I shouldn't have given those ideas more consideration than I had.

Peter was going through the pre-flight checklist while Garrett sat quietly next to him. Garrett's emotions weren't holding any bit of deception, so I knew that whatever the asshole, Peter, had planned, it couldn't be that bad, or could it?

"Ok, Asshole, tell me what we are going to do now?" I questioned.

In his usual cryptic fucked up way Peter said, "You'll know when I want you to know. I just have a feelin' that things are gonna go downhill from here, and I thought it might be best to get your mate the hell outta dodge before that shit came to bite her in her ass."

"Garrett, do you know what this fucker has planned?" I asked, thumbing my finger towards Peter, otherwise known as 'this fucker' at this point.

"Sure I do, Major, but what fun would it be to ruin his surprise now?" Garrett countered, acting like the lil shit he has also tried to be.

"Fine, but I want my hundred bucks. I won that money fair and square so don't think I've forgotten about it," I stated knowing that Garrett would remember that bet too.

Seventy odd years ago, Garrett, Peter, and I had been out one night, having a good old time. Peter and Garrett where betting each other on who could feed the most times in one night. Now, Peter has never made a bet in life that he didn't know the outcome of, so I knew that, much like Alice, you never bet against Peter.

I told Garrett that I bet Peter would win, and I bet the prick a hundred bucks. He lost, but I still ain't seen a dime of that money, and I didn't want Garrett thinking that I'd forgotten about it either. He always seemed to know that I'd remember and I think that is why it's been so long since I've seen him.

I watched as Garrett's smug expression turned into fear then quickly into one of indifference. "Sorry, Major, I don't have any cash on me at the moment. When we pass the ATM, I will be sure to settle my debt to you," he said, way too cocky, if you asked me.

Now I was worried about where we were taking my sleeping mate. I turned and watched as Charlotte gently stroked Isabella's face, moving her long brown hair out from around her eyes with such care and devotion.

I recognized that Char had been without another female in all of the years that she'd been mated to Peter. I mean, with the exception of the Cullen women, that is. Sure, she and Peter made quite a few trips from their home near Dallas to where ever we were, but it wasn't the same as having another constant female with her.

She got on with Rose, Alice, and Esme just fine, but I could now see that they weren't the types of relationships that she'd wanted. Now, I knew that she and my Bella would hopefully have the interaction that they were both in such desperate need of. Hope, that was the main emotion flowing off Char at this moment, and it was a wondrous thing to behold.

Char looked up at me, and I saw in her eyes the love that she too has for my girl. Bella is not only special to me, she is to everyone around her. It makes me wonder what the others back at the tea cottage would think when they realized that we were no longer there. Though, that was a question for another time and would have to wait until I knew how Bella was going to handle the fucked up mess.

"Take a seat, Major. We'll be takin' off here shortly," Peter suggested.

I walked back to the couch and sat opposite Char and Bella. I knew that Peter had had a plan in place before this day even started. With Garrett here, and the plane fueled and ready for us in the hanger, that was easy enough to figure out.

I could hear Peter talking to the control tower, trying to get clearance for our take off. I heard him say which direction we were heading off said take off, and I knew instantly that we were not heading to home in Dallas, but to Char and Peter's retreat in Galveston.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I knew that Bella would love the seaside home that we were heading towards. I would keep her asleep for as long as I could. She'd told me in previous discussions how she hated take offs and landings when flying. Though I never could understand why.

After taxiing to the end of the runway, Peter hit the throttle hard and the jets whined as he made our way down it. It never seemed to be that fast a speed to me, before the wheels ended up leaving the ground, the jet's wings shuddering with the force being placed on them.

I turned my head to the side window and watching as the ground disappeared beneath us. That's when I saw the five cars, surrounded by the Cullens, Denalis, and Baynes watching us leave them all behind. They were trying to get us to stop and abort our departure, but that was never going to happen.

Bella and I would've been married in three short weeks, and I knew that Peter, the Fucker, would know if that plan was still in effect.

"Yes, Major, you and your mate will still be married by the new year," Peter stated smugly as he pushed the plane harder still. Asshole!

All I could do now was hope and pray that Bella would still feel the same way after the fucked up start to our lives together. This was about her, the Peanut, and me now. Our lives shouldn't be centered on anyone or anything else but us. That's not the way it was with the Cullens, but that is the way things needed to start being.

This is it, and there is no turning back the clock now, so I'm not gonna even try. All I can do from this point on is love my mate and our child with all that I've got in me, and just hope that it's enough. I know mentally that this is just the first step in the right direction, but it is a huge step for my Bella. She's gonna have to learn and learn quick that _we_ (meaning, me, her, and the baby) are all that really matter. Yeah, our families are important, but the three of us are all that should really count…

**(Charlie's POV)**

"Oh shit! Caius, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him, right before Renee started screaming like a banshee.

He wouldn't let any of us get close enough to bring her inside the store, and her screams were starting to attract a hell of a lot of attention out here on the busy streets of Billings. What this asshole was thinking is completely beyond me, but then again he's a King and let's face it, Carlisle is the only one of the four kings with any freaking brains in his head, as far as I can tell anyway.

"Caius, bring her inside NOW!" Aro ordered as we were all trying to get closer to my ex-fucking-wife. Yeah, I may not curse out loud, not with a teenage daughter, but that doesn't mean that inside of my head that I don't go a little haywire sometimes.

Renee has caused both Bella and I so much unneeded pain over the years that the thought of having to deal with the… oh, what does my future son-in-law call her? Oh yeah, the Hippie Bitch, forever doesn't interest me at all. And as her dad, I know that Bella herself will want nothing to do with Renee, even if she might actually have to. That doesn't mean that she's going to like it though.

Here my daughter is engaged to Jasper, who is a vampire. Her own father is now a vamp, too. Her grandfather, Aaron, has put his nose into every little detail of her life, even if she didn't want him to. My daughter, who's only eighteen, is soon going to be a mother and wife.

Five months ago, she wasn't even living with me. Now, she's surrounded by all of this craziness and I wouldn't be surprised if she were to just turn her back on all of us, and never want to see any of our faces again.

Today was supposed to start off her and Jasper's lives together, but instead she's being put through an unimaginable amount of unneeded and unwanted stress, which I know is good for neither her nor my grandson. Hell, all of this shit wasn't good for me, and I'm now indestructible.

I watch weary-eyed as Caius made his way to a frenzied Renee. He slowly and carefully picked her up and brought her inside the tea cottage that was supposed to be the scene of Bella and Jasper's wedding shower. I was shaking my head as Carlisle and Aro were talking to a few good citizens that were trying to come to her aide.

"She's alright ... I can assure you. I am Dr. Cullen, and I am opening a medical practice in Hot Springs in a few weeks. This young lady is a patient of mine and she fell down. She seems to be having a grand mal seizure at the moment. I am trying to regulate her on some new medications, but it doesn't seem to be working. Thank you so much for your concern, but I will be taking it from here," he stated, straight faced to several older men who were trying to help Renee out.

If they only knew that she wasn't worth their help, and all of the pain that she has caused to those that come into contact with her. I'd bet you dimes to dollars, that each of the men would have walked away without a backwards glance.

After Caius dropped Renee onto a table inside the store and we all made our back in, I was stunned to see none of the Cullens, not even Carlisle, go to her. Her screams were getting louder and louder, but none of us seemed to want to ease her pain or comfort her in any way, shape, or form. Only Caius seemed to be concerned about the amount of pain that she was in, but he wasn't acting like Kate had acted with me. He kind of had an aloof attitude towards her, like it mattered to him that she was in pain, but that same pain kind of made him act indifferent to her as well.

Out of the corner of my eye Edward moved his head slightly up and down, he seemed to answering my thoughts towards Caius' indifference, and I knew at that moment, and Renee might actually get what she had coming to her. I guess I can only hope for that though.

"What the fuck were you thinking, old man?" Aro asked Caius, as we all circled around him wondering the same damn thing.

"I _wasn't_ thinking Brother, please, forgive me. I can't even tell you what is going on inside of my head right now." Caius looked sickened and fed up all at the same time.

It was Marcus that was laughing his ass off at this point, and it seemed as if he knew more than what he was leading us all to believe. With one word he let the cat out of the bag, and I even felt kind of sorry for Caius at this point, kind of.

"Mate!" was the only words that Marcus said, but the gasp that came from everyone's mouths at the same time was filling the room with such confusion and hurt that I wondered if Jasper couldn't use his gift to bring us back under control.

It was in that moment that I realized that Jasper, Peter, Char, and my daughter weren't even here anymore. I wondered where they were, and if and when they would've left.

Edward must have been reading my thoughts, because suddenly he gasped and Alice's eyes glazed over. I knew from the past that that meant that she was having one of her visions, and I couldn't help but question what the hell it was about.

"Get to the cars, NOW!" Edward all but screamed at us. Each person took off heading in different directions towards their cars.

"Where are we going?" Emmett yelled.

"Where's Ashling?" Alice cried before her glazed over again.

"Meet us in the parking lot and each car can follow us!" Edward snipped back.

Alice was looking rather ill at this point, but getting to Bella was my greatest concern right now. Whatever was happening or wherever she was, as long as she was with Jasper, I knew as a dad that my daughter would be safe. Once we got to the cars, Kate and I both jumped into the car that housed Aaron, Aro, Marcus, Caius, a screaming Renee, Carlisle, and Esme.

"What do we do with her?" Caius asked.

"I really don't care what you do with her. She is now your problem, brother," Aro stated.

It was Aaron that was beyond pissed right now, and I can't say that I didn't blame him. Though, I couldn't stop myself when I said, "How's it feel to something done to YOUR DAUGHTER that she **NEVER** WANTED?" I screamed at him as we pulled into the line of cars near the exit from the setting for today's wedding shower.

I knew that I was pissing him off, but at least the Little Fucker now knew what it felt like to have something or someone overpower the most precious thing to a father, his own daughter. Aaron has done so many things to my girl without her permission that I wanted him to feel exactly like I'd felt every time he's taken some choice away from her. Maybe now he might understand that a little bit better.

"Can you stop it?" Carlisle asked Aaron.

"No, I would only do more damage at this point. His venom has already started to change her, and there is nothing I can do now to stop that. Though, I will be filing a complaint with Volturi for his actions. Changing a human, one connected with Elfin, without her permission is an act of war, and each of you knows that," Aaron stated.

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were headed. All I knew was that Edward had seen Alice's vision and whatever it was it wasn't boding well for those of us left behind at the Tea Cottage. It didn't matter to me where we were, as long as my daughter was all right. That's when the car came to an abrupt stop, and I looked around and knew that we were in line with the others just outside an airport.

"What the hell are we doing here? I thought that we were going after Bella, Jasper, Char, and Peter?" I questioned.

"Oh my God, I forgot all about Bella not being in the store with us when we left," Kate exclaimed. I knew through our bond that she wasn't happy with herself for not thinking about my daughter first but it what it is. Sure, Bella was _my_ first thought, but that is all a part of being a parent.

Kate would never be Bella's mother. She thought of my daughter more like a niece or a long lost younger sister, if that made any sense. I remember when we first told the family that we had gotten married, how my daughter had asked Kate if she wanted her to start calling her mom. I thought that my Katie was going to have a heart attack, even though that would really be something to do to a vampire.

My gift was going off like wildfire, and I knew that Edward, at the front of little caravan was lying his teeth off to whoever had stopped us all. It seemed that whatever he'd said worked though when all five of our cars where let through the gates, and we slowly made our towards a huge airport hangar.

Carlisle was driving our car, he quickly stopped, and pulling into line with the cars that we were following. I quickly got out of the back seat and ran over to Edward and Alice who were both horrorstruck as their eyes watched a small Learjet take off down the runway about a half a mile away from us.

"Where are they? Let's go already!" I screamed at them.

They each pointed their pointer fingers towards the plane what was now about ten feet off of the ground at the other end of the runway and I knew that I'd missed my chance to see my daughter. I was beyond pissed.

I'd stood by and watched as that jerk of a king, who had changed the bane of my existence, my ex-wife, into a vampire, while I had to stand by as the one person in my life that had never let me or anyone else around her down, fly off into the wild-blue-yonder…

**(Alice's POV)**

I was having a vision of Bella, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter, and a vampire that I'd never met flying off somewhere in a small Learjet, and I knew that moment that it all became clear that we were never going to get to them in time.

There would be no Acquisition next weekend, well, not one with Bella there in her beautiful purple dress. No receiving lines and no ball that she would be attending. The wedding… Oh God, the wedding! That was not even the gown that she was supposed to wearing. Who would want to wear the gown that she was wearing in my vision? Certainly, not a Cullen! Oh my God, what the hell are we going to do now?

If I could cry, I would be weeping right now. Sometime, I think that is worst part of being a vampire female. No Tears! How could this happen? How come I never saw this coming?

Today was supposed to be the start of a very festive month ahead, but it was now looking like all of our plans were going down the tubes without any way to save any of them. How could Caius do this to our family? This was all of this is his fault as far as I am concerned.

I watched as another vision showed Ashling taking care of Bella, wherever they were going, but I couldn't tell where that was. Bella was able to block me, and I hated that sometimes. Though I had to admit, it was nice that for the first time ever I didn't know what I would be receiving for Christmas this year.

As we made our way to the small airport outside of Billings with our caravan following behind us, I knew that none of us would like the outcome of the coming minutes, and there wasn't any way that I could think of to stop it.

I have always felt so blessed to have Edward as my mate, when I'd have a vision like the ones that I just had, if I couldn't think of a way to change them he usually could. But these visions seemed to be set in stone, and we both knew that we'd have to learn how to deal with the consequences of Caius' horrible decision.

After getting to the airport and my Edward lying his ass off to get us on the tarmac, we all filed in to get a front row view of the small jet leaving all of us behind. As the plane left the ground, I knew that there was only so much we could to stop anything else from going amuck.

I could hear Renee screaming from the SUV that she was riding in with the four king brothers, plus Charlie and Kate. When I saw Charlie's face, I'd never seen a vampire so beaten down as he looked at that very minute. I knew that his only interest at this point was the safety of his daughter, but that was something that even I, the physic, couldn't guarantee him at the point.

I knew that everything would eventually work out, but after today, the way our family had been was a thing of the past, and nothing would ever totally be the same again…

**A/N: So let me know what you think about Chapter 39, with a review...Please!**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! They really do keep me writing, and sometimes I write faster because of each review! Come on, make my fingers work faster!… LOL**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	40. Beggars Must Not be Choosers!

**SM owns it ALL … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K… I have been without Internet at home since Monday morning, so I couldn't get this back to you for a second review… I am sorry about that… I send Emmett over to the cable company to kick some ass, and he's now on his way to your house for a fun lil romp, if you know what I mean… Hugs~Izzy :)**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_This is it, and there is no turning back the clock now, so I'm not gonna even try. All I can do from this point on his love my mate and our child with all that I've got left in me, I just hope that it's enough. I know mentally that this is just the first step in the right direction, but it is a huge step for my Bella. She's gonna have to learn and learn quick that we meaning, me, her, and the baby are all that really matter. Yeah, our families are important, but the three of us are all that should really count…_

**Chapter 40**

**Beggars must Not be Choosers!**

**(BPOV)**

I was having the weirdest dream that I think I've ever had. But I could feel the hot sun hitting my face as I lay in my bed. This bed felt different from my usual bed, but I was just as comfy as I always am when I walk up with my head resting on the cold hard chest of my Jasper.

I loved waking up to him. Maybe, just maybe, that fuckery really was a dream and today would be our wedding shower. Yep, that's what I am going to think for now. Renee, can't be in life forever, I mean, fate wouldn't have out for me _that_ bad, would it? What could I have done in this life to make fate hate me so much?

I was slowly coming to, but I wanted to stay just where I was for at least a little while longer. I loved lying here in Jasper's protective and strong arms, having our son kick him in his ribs while his dad held us close.

_You know that I hear you right?_ Jasper asked me mind-to-mind.

_Yeah, but let a girl pretend that you can't for a while, and let's just lie here for a little while longer, please?_

I threw in the 'please' knowing what a sucker he is for that one word out of my mouth. I loved knowing that I had him wrapped around my little finger, but I'd never tell him that!

_I can still hear you!_

I was laughing by this point, and I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to go back to sleep so I might as well get up and get ready for this wedding shower.

_Think about that one would ya, Sug?_

So that is what I did. What's the last thing that I really remember? I can remember taking a shower. Riding in the back seat of Rose's car, though I am not too sure if that was real or not.

_It was real_, my mate commented.

Ok, so I remember going into the Tea Cottage, and greeting a few of our guests. So that must be true. I remember Aaron asking me to come outside with him, and then…

"Holy shit! Renee's going to be a vampire!" I all but screamed. Scaring not only myself wake, but the baby too. The little Peanut gave me a swift kick in my ribs and I knew that he wasn't pleased with how his mother decided to wake him up this morning.

Jasper tightened his grip on me, as the full impact of all that had happened really started to kick in. What in the hell did Caius think, making that self-centered, hateful, egotistic, self-absorbed, narcissistic, bigheaded, arrogant, Hippie Bitch a vampire, that would live forever was beyond me, and I wanted N.O.T.H.I.N.G. to do with it.

I'd be keeping my dog out of that fight, if it's the last thing that I do. I never wanted to see her again, and now I was what? What was I supposed to do now? "Oh, Fuck my life!" I fumed.

"Now, Sug, you need to calm down. This ain't any good for you or the baby. Ashling is going to come in here and kick my ass with magic tricks and then how do you think that'll be? Huh?" Jasper asked, as he gently shook me by my shoulders.

I knew that he was right, but that didn't mean that I wanted to see sense right now, all I wanted to do was run away from my problems and let things lie for a while. I didn't want to face Renee, Aaron, or Carlisle. Hell, I didn't want to face anything else right now. All I wanted to do was to go back to sleep and try to forget that any of this shit has really happened.

"Well, that's what we are gonna do for a while, Darlin'. Now, don't get pissed off at me, but we aren't in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," Jasper drawled.

That's when I looked out the windows and the sight before was nothing like I'd been thinking it was going to be. I was so used to seeing nothing but snow, brown, and the mountains off in the distance that the sound of the ocean hitting the sand outside the bedroom windows shocked me. It was so refreshing that I couldn't help myself as I jumped off the bed and ran to the French doors. I threw them open and they led to a patio right outside the bedroom doors.

The sound of the ocean was so loud, and the seagulls were all either flying closely to the small beach out in front of the porch or they were perched on the sand digging around probably looking for their breakfast. Their squawking was relentless, but the warm sea air hitting my face was so pleasant that for just a split second I thought that I died and gone to heaven.

Jasper was leaning against the open door frame wearing nothing but his sleep pants that showed the deep V leading to his man bits, the sight of him combined with the sounds and the atmosphere around me almost made my life livable once again.

The smile that spread over my mate's face as he caught my thought was something that I hadn't seen in a very, very long time. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how much I'd missed it. No matter how fucked up my life might be, it was my Jasper that seemed to make my life perfect, no matter what the circumstances were. I have never been so thankful to have this man in my life as I am right now.

I couldn't help myself as I made my way to him and every thought that I should have been having was thrown right out the window. The only things that mattered right here and right now are me, Jasper, and our son. Those are the only things that should have or ever will matter to me again.

"Now, I wouldn't go that far, Sug," Jasper cooed as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. His smell, the feel of cold hard skin on mine, are things I doubt I will ever get tired of. He was mine, I was his, and in this moment that's all I needed to know or care about.

He kissed me long and deep as his fingers traced the line of my spine to the nape of my neck. My fingers were busy too care about anything other than the exposed muscled expanse of his chest. I pulled my face away from his kiss, and moved my mouth down to his nipple, flicking it with my tongue. His muscles moved sharply, like an intake of breath. "Do you want me?" I whispered into the pale white flesh and nipped his skin with my teeth.

He didn't answer, but pressed his hips tighter against me. "Then take me," I said.

Two hours later, our problems were still there, but they didn't seem as all consuming as they had prior to our love making. Making love to my mate seemed to right me like nothing else, and it was moments like this that I knew that no matter what, he would always find a way to make my life as pleasant and happy as he could.

_Can you tell me where in the hell we are?_ I asked, laughing at the man that was spooned completely naked behind me.

"Welcome to Galveston, Texas, ma'am," my mate replied.

"Who, what, where, and when?" I questioned.

"Who? Peter and Charlotte have owned this lil piece of paradise for over twenty years now. What? Think of this as a vacation. We were supposed to go on a two week honeymoon anyway, just think of it as comin' a lil bit earlier. Where? I already told you that one …" he laughed at this own little joke and then continued, "When? Last night around seven o'clock, I thought that you could use the sleep so I kind of made that happen. I know that you hate it when I go all vampire cavemen on you, but I really think after the fucked up day that you'd had, some deep sleep was needed."

"So it's just me, you, Char, and Peter?" I asked.

"Well, there is an old friend of Carlisle's and mine here too. His name is Garrett, and you'll like him, I know it. There ain't anyone that doesn't like that asshole. He was our getaway driver yesterday and our co-pilot during our four hour flight from Montana to Texas."

"Getaway driver?" I questioned.

"Well, let's see. I was about to all Major on everyone's ass. Peter, with his _knowing shit,_ knew enough that he'd set Garrett up before hand, and I didn't question him when he told me and you to follow him outta that cluster fuck. I thought that maybe he'd know how to keep me from killing everyone, I just hope that you ain't gonna be too pissed at me about all of this shit." His voice almost begged me not be mad.

I mean, how could I be mad at him? He'd taken control of the situation. Without my consent, that is true, but let's face facts; I was in no way, shape, or form ready to make any decisions yesterday. Hell, I think I might be lucky if I could make a clear decision today if I had to.

It's times like this that I am so glad to I have a mate that I can lean on, and let, if only for a short time, make some decisions that I just couldn't right now. I am glad that we are both away from the Cullens, though I know with the baby that sooner or later we were going to have to go back. That didn't mean that for now, and maybe, hopefully a long time, we could stay right where were we are. That sounded just perfect to me right now, if I never had to move again it would be all too soon.

Right now, I hated having these human needs like food and a bathroom. My belly started to grumble and Peanut was kicking or hitting my extremely full bladder for all he was worth. It had been a few days since I'd had any blood and I could tell that, with all of the stress from the last couple of days, that was something that was going to have be rectified, and soon.

Jasper must have been listening in to my thoughts again, and seemed to be one step ahead of me on this front too. Again, I was thankful, when he handed me a small Thermos filed with what I could only guess was blood.

_Bobcat, Darlin'. Don't worry, Carlisle and Ashling are already getting in contact with a blood bank here in Galveston to get ya some of the good stuff,_ Jasper said, as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I was quick to finish the whole thermos full of blood, and even though I knew that the baby would like human blood much better, it somehow made me feel better knowing that I wasn't taking blood from some poor injured soul that really needed it.

"Hey now, you need it too. It's not like either one of us were asking for you to get knocked up quite so soon. Not that I am complaining, but these things are what we are left to deal with. Aaron never thought about these consequences when he gave you that bracelet. These are things that Carlisle, you, Ashling, and I have been left to deal with while he just sits around and sucks up good air that someone else could be breathing," Jasper stated.

I could feel that he was working himself up from mad to pissed to frenzied rather quickly and before he lost it completely I needed to take care of my other needs. Maybe I could distract him enough to get through this day without someone getting killed, and then I would count this as a good day.

"Alright, Sweetie, I understand that things are fucked up right now, but we both need to get our sorry asses under control. Then, and only then, will we both be able to make the best decisions for us. You, me, and the baby are all that matter. Fuck everyone else right now. Let's just take this time for us, and focus on _our_ goals and wants, please," I pleaded. I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes face, and fluttered my eyelashes a little bit more than needed, hoping against hope that it might work.

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. At first his expression was hard and scary, but soon a small grin and what I thought might even be a little chuckle escaped his lips. When he started shaking his head, I knew that I'd won this battle. I only hope that the rest of the battles we would be facing today would be as easily won. Though, I highly doubt that would be the case.

I was starting to understand that though I am still so young, I will be responsible for another's life, and that means that I need to start growing up and growing up quickly. There are many decisions that need to be made, and they all need to start today.

"Let me go pee, and we can go from there, alright?" I questioned.

Jasper was reluctant to let me go, and he held onto me a little bit tighter. "Hey now, do you want me to pee the bed? I haven't done that since I was six, but I guess if that would make you feel better?" I shrugged my shoulders, hoping to give him the impression that I could have cared less. Of course, I totally cared if I peed the bed or not, but Jas didn't need to know that now did he?

His grip on me instantly loosened, and I took that as my easiest bet to get up and out of bed for the day. It amazes me how just going to the bathroom seems to make me a little bit happier in the mornings. Then I started thinking that maybe it wasn't me that was feeling happier, maybe, it was the Peanut wanting as much room as my body was able to give him. That's a question that will have to be asked of Carlisle at my next prenatal visit.

Oh, shit! Prenatal visits! How are we going to do those with me about twelve hundred miles away from Montana? And who was going to be taking care of my medical needs now? I was starting to stress myself out again and I knew that I'd have enough of stress by the end of the day. Another thing to add to that fucking list I thought.

"Already written both of those down. Keep the questions coming and I'll just keep writing them down for ya," my mate yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

I was shaking my head and after I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth, I wondered what I was going to be wearing today. As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that Jasper had my clothes sitting out on the bed for me. It felt so nice to have someone else that I could count on, and I never wanted to take Jasper for granted again. Somehow with everything that has been going on, I think that I have lost my perspective of what is and what isn't important in life. That is something that is going to change from now on. No more, Miss Sweet Bella Swan, time to grow the fuck up!

I was putting on some flip-flops when Jasper came back in the bedroom carrying a tray full of my favorite foods. There was a small table with four chairs out on the sundeck just outside our bedroom and Jasper made his way to the French doors and waited for me to open them for him. After following him outside, I knew that it was time to pull my big girl panties on and start sorting out our fucked up lives.

The sun wasn't shining, but it was so much warmer outside here than it had been in Montana, I could overlook the overcast skies, and just enjoy my last few minutes of reprieve with my mate. Jasper seemed to sense my overwhelming need for quiet while I ate and collected my thoughts. There were things that I wanted to say, but I was worried that I'd upset him somehow.

"That's not gonna happen, Sug. Whatever happens here, is what _we_ both want, not just_ you_," Jasper answered the question from my head.

I smiled at the thoughts that it was now_ us_, and not _me_. I began what I knew was going to be the hardest conversation we'd ever shared together.

"Alright, here we go then. Umm … How much … no, that doesn't work… Ok, how's this? How set are you with us staying '_inside'_ the Montana house?" I asked, making quotation marks with my fingers.

"What do you mean, _inside_ the house?"

"Well, this is what I was thinking. We both are just coming to terms with the fact that we are going to be having a baby, right?" He knew that I hated using the word 'right,' but I needed to know that we were on the same wavelength at this point.

" Yes, but I don't think it will become totally real for either one of us until we are holding the lil Peanut in our arms, though it's becoming more and more real to me every day. Why?" he questioned as his left hand reached forward and he slowly rubbed my baby bump. Well, it's not really a bump anymore, it's beginning to have a life all of its own these days.

"Well, I was thinking. I understand that your family is excited about the baby, and the wedding and all that shit. I really do love your family, and I enjoy being with them, but at the same time I have always been an only child. I like having my privacy and time to just think all by myself," I stated. Jasper's eyebrows seemed to knit together, but he I could tell from his emotions that he was still on the same page that I was.

I was trying with everything in me to stay out of his head, right now. I didn't really want to know what was going on in that head of his, but at the same time I really wanted to make sure her understood where I was coming from. It felt like a complete double-edged sword. On one hand, I wanted to be understood, but at the same time I didn't want to push him or his feelings to the side. I knew that Charlie would say that this is all part of growing up and having a relationship, but this just sucked right now.

Laying my cards out on the table wasn't something that I was used to either. I've always been the girl that took care of everyone else, and realizing that I needed someone to take care of me scared the shit out of me. Charlie has been the only person in my life, before Jasper, that I could truly count on. Then again most of the time, I was afraid to tell him exactly how bad things could get sometimes with Renee.

Renee, she's another whole kettle of fish that we needed to fry today, but that could wait til later. Right now, Jasper and I needed to come to an understanding about where we were at. The Hippie Bitch had been put on the back burner of my life for this long and few more hours won't hurt us.

"Alright, I am tired of beating around the bush, but understand this, my mate, I don't open up to people easily and I feel like I laying all of my life cards out on the table in front of you. So please, don't make me regret this…" I sighed, and prayed to whatever God is out there that I wasn't making a huge mistake, but here goes nothing. "I love your family, and I understand that they feel a curtain attachment to this baby, but this baby is ours, NOT theirs." I all but shouted.

"I remember back in Junior High school the teachers were always talking about peer-pressure, and all that shit. I never understood what they were talking about until now. Your family is my peer-pressure, Jasper. I know that they have great intentions, and I know that each of them is excited about the Peanut in their own special way, but this is our ONLY baby. This is it, we get no second chances. Instead of taking these times to enjoy the pregnancy I have been riddled with nothing but guilt and pressure, and I don't really feel that that is fair, do you?"

Jasper was looking at me like it'd just lost my mind, but nodded his head that he was keeping up with my fucked up way of thinking so I continued. "I love living there, and having them around, but at the same time I need some privacy every day and I know that you do too. With your gift, I can see the strain that being around so many people puts you under, and I hate that. With this Resolute mate shit, I can _feel_ it too."

It was time to stop myself from losing my nerve, I'd been thinking about this since Charlie got married. We'll ok, I'd been thinking this way before then, but I am the queen of denial and I avoid these topics like the plague. It was time to man up, well women up, and get all of my concerns and troubles out there. Jasper was my mate, and I needed to start acting like he was.

After so many years of worrying about others, and being afraid that something that I did would make them turn their backs on me, I was finding it harder and harder to open up to the one person that I knew that I should be, and it was killing me slowly.

"I don't think that either of us really wants to be completely separated from our families. I know that I am not willing to be completely separated from Charlie, and I know that deep down you feel the same way about the Cullens and the Whitlocks. So I was thinking. There on the property is a cozy two bedroom cottage, already standing, and with just a few little adjustments I believe that we can both be happy there. We'd be close enough to your family and mine that if we needed any help with the baby or just some company they could be there within a few seconds. Plus, we'd be far enough away from them to really feel like we are on our own. Am I making any sense here?" I questioned, Jasper's mouth was hanging open and I wondered if my screwed up mind was more than he could handle.

Jasper just shook his head, and I started talking again. I had a huge case of verbal diarrhea today, and I needed to get everything off of my chest. I was feeling better already, and I haven't even really begun to tell Jasper all of the shit that I wanted to.

"Ok, so I'd like us to move there, that is when, or hell, _if_ we decide to go back there," I said, looking down at my hands. I wanted to go back there soon, but right now Jasper and I both needed this time away from the family. Maybe, hopefully, he felt the same way that I do.

Jasper stopped rubbing my belly and gripped my left hand tightly with his to let me know that should continue talking. It felt so nice to be able to really talk to someone for the first time since I'd left California and Renee.

"How's about we go back to Montana, but not until you and I both are ready to go back there. But this time, there will be a set plan of rules that both the family and we will follow?" Jasper questioned, looking me in the eyes for the first time since we came outside.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I'd been holding. It feels like I've been holding that breath since we found out about the baby, shit, I've been holding that breathe since I met my mate. I could feel the stress sliding off my shoulders with those few words that Jasper had spoken. I was shaking my head, and decided that as long as there were other things that needed to be talked about, now was just as good a time as any.

"And the house?"

"I think that everyone will be willing to let us stay there, as long as we go back. I've got a feeling that the way we left has made a pretty big impression on everyone, and let's just hope that we're all learning a lesson from it," Jasper soothed.

I was shaking with relief, and I was hoping that we could get everything done today, and then just enjoy the rest of our quiet time together.

"I want them to be involved with the baby. I don't want anyone to think that we're being selfish. Hell, you know what? I really don't care at this point if I'm being selfish or not! This is our baby, and _we_ ought to be able to decide what _we_ want to do, not everyone else," I declared.

Jasper had an awed expression on his face, and I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or if it was shock. Can vampires go into shock? I don't know, but if they could I'd say that is exactly what was happening to my vampire.

"So we move into the small cottage, and they have to call before they can come over and visa-versa."

"Now, this is the other thing. I am tired of Aaron also pulling his shit on me, well, us really. I think we need a Elfin break, though I guess if we were back in Montana right now, I'd be getting ready for my Acquisition," I stated shaking my head.

"Hey, who is going to be taking my blood pressure and all that shit?" I questioned.

"Ashling is here, and she is more than capable of taking care of yours and baby's medical issues for a few weeks," Jasper drawled.

"How in the hell did you get Ashling do come here without Aaron?" I questioned. I know that Ashling is an elf, and that most everyone in Jasper's family thought of her as a spy for Aaron, but if the truth were told, I knew deep down that she was here for me and the baby, not for Aaron.

Her emotions were too pure towards me and the baby, and when Aaron would walk into any room she'd tense up like someone was electrocuting her. He made me feel the same way most times, but I was trying to overcome my own personal issues with him.

I could tell that Aaron was really trying to be the best Grandfather that he could be, but he went about everything in a fucked up wrong way as I far as I am concerned. He needed to learn some pretty hefty people skills, and I was tired of being his guinea-pig.

Jasper slowly nodded his head in agreement with me, and that is when it hit me.

"Is she here right now?" I questioned. Jasper's eyebrows knitted together, but he nodded again in confirmation. "Ashling, can you come here for a minute?"

Within a few seconds she was standing in the doorway that led back into our bedroom. Her beautiful elfin face was pointed up towards the sky and I knew that she was enjoying the change of scenery just as much as I was.

"Ashling, the Acquisition is this weekend, but I am afraid that we…" I pointed in between the tree of us, "won't be back in time for it. Is there a protocol or something that we should do?"

I knew that there were going to be about seven hundred and fifty very disappointed elves in Seattle this weekend, but you know what, I need this. Jasper, the baby, and I, we all need this break right now. There are too many things up in the air to keep going on the way we have been.

Without turning her head to me, she said. "Yes, my lady. There were several contingency plans in place in case you were ill or unable to attend. The King and I were trying to … umm… how do you guys put it?" she paused as she thought of the right words to say. She finally turned her face towards me, and continued. "Cover our asses? Is that how you would say?" she asked. I guess idioms were lost in Elfin.

Jasper and I both laughed at her sudden use of a swear word, but it felt great to laugh at this moment. Laughter is something that has always made me feel better, no matter what the circumstances are. It seemed to lighten my mood considerably and I was thankful to have just a moment of clarity to get my thoughts together.

"Ok, so, say I am ill. What did you two plan out?" I questioned. I felt kind of bad making her stand there in our doorway so I motioned for her sit down at the small table with Jasper and I.

She explained that Aaron would need to have a proxy step into place for myself during the ceremony and how that person would need to blood related to myself. That got me thinking again, and my stress level was starting to rise as well.

Who could I ask to help me? Renee? Hell, she's out for the count with being a newborn vamp and all. That got me wondering if she was really going to be a vampire now, or if Caius has just drained her dry?

Charlie was my only other option, but I wasn't too sure if he'd be willing to help Aaron out of this mess. I mean, he hated Aaron for what he's done to me. The whole Arising without my consent thing had many people pissed as all get out at Aaron.

I was that sure that if I asked, my dad would do whatever I wanted him to do, but did I really want to do a favor like this for Aaron? I wasn't quite sure of my answer yet so I asked Jasper what he thought. After a few minutes of quiet thinking he finally answered my question.

"Well, that's up to you, but if you're asking me what I'd do in this situation, I'd say let him have to beg Charlie himself. I mean, give your dad a heads up, but make Aaron go to your dad. Then let him handle it from there. You'll need to call him today anyway. We kind of left without even telling him goodbye, after all."

"Ok, Ashling could you start a list for us? There are so many stings that need to be cut today, and we need to prioritize them," I asked. I knew that if we didn't make a list, I'd forget half of the things that needed to be handled today, and that wasn't going to help anyone out. Today was about getting our lives in order and that is all there is to it.

Ashling got up from the table and soon came back with a carafe full of coffee and Char, Peter, and whom I am guessing is Garrett in tow. Each vamp was leery to walk out on the veranda with the sun and all, but the cloud cover was just thick enough to allow them out of the house during the daylight hours today. I'd noticed that all of the windows had a mirror effect on them; you know I can out, from the inside. But from the outside all you could see was your own reflection.

Ashling started writing down that I needed to call Charlie to give him a heads up about Aaron and the Acquisition thing. She also wrote down a list, an unnecessary list, for Jasper. He needed to talk to the Cullens and let them know that when, not if, we go back that there was going to be a new set of rules. Ashling said 'that a new sheriff was in town' and made me laugh again. God, I love laughter.

You know what? A burden is a lot easier to carry when there are others to carry it with you. As Ashling wrote, I introduced myself to Garrett.

He was a nice looking man. He was tall, about six foot one or so, with longer blonde hair. He had a body that made male models cry, and I knew just by looking at him that he was going to get along just great with our tight little group.

"So, you're the sweet little thing that caught the Major's eye? It's real nice to meet ya, Ma'am," Garrett said, his voice had a hint of a southern drawl, but at the same time a hint of a Boston accent too. The combination was going to take some getting used to.

"Likewise, I hope that we get to know each other," I was trying to do my best hostess imitation, but I don't think that I nailed quite right.

"Alright, so y'all took care of where you're plannin' on livin', and who ya need to contact about the Acquisition. That leads us to a couple of other situations. One, what about the baby? How do y'all want to raise him?" Charlotte questioned.

Jasper and I both looked at each other, and after a few minutes I gave him the nod to answer for us. This is something that we've discussed many nights while lying in bed together.

"We want him to happy and healthy of course, but it's more than that. We want the Peanut…" Jasper stopped talking and looked at me. "You know we really ought to start thinkin' about names, Peanut, is kind of weird don't ya think?" I shook my head, and waved my hand for him to get back on track with the conversation at hand. "Oh yeah, umm… we want him to be impendent, caring of others, respectful, hard workin', and many others things as well. But mostly we want him to be able to do as he pleases. Neither one of us want this choices taken away from him. That in includes the vampires and elves. We want him to decide what he wants. He's the first and only one of his kind, so we really don't know what we are dealin' with here, so we'll have ta adjust our plans for him when he gets here and as he grows."

Jasper looked at me. His expression was asking me if I had anything further to add. While I agreed whole heartedly with him, I started speaking.

"Getting to the point we are bringing the baby into the world, and that has my head spinning. Right now, I just want everyone to take a step back, and let me be for a while. I can't take everyone's constant bickering and telling me, not _asking _me, what to do. I just need a break, and I hope that everyone understands that. Jasper and I really just met a little over four months ago, and it's been a whirlwind since then." Everyone around me seemed understand what I meant, so I guess I said that without hurting too many people's feelings.

"That right there has to stop, Darlin'. You need to quit feelin' guilty over needing things, and you're puttin' was too much pressure on yourself and our son," Jasper scolded.

_Big Girl Panties, Big Girl Panties_, was on loop in my head. When Jasper gave me a questioning look I told him. _It's like pull your boot straps up_, he seemed to understand that idiom.

We discussed everything for the next few hours. Even the smallest details seemed to be open for discussion at this point. Poor Ashling's fingers must have been cramping with all of writing she was doing. Now, it was time to set our lists and plans into effect…

**(Charlie's POV)**

_**Meanwhile back in Montana…**_

As a man, and as a cop, I've always prided myself with the knowledge that I've never hit a woman, EVER! If the ex-wife doesn't shut up soon though, so help me God, I will break my own rule and kick her ass. She hasn't stopped her shrieking, screaming, and moaning in over twenty-four hours and it's getting on everyone's last nerve.

Caius and Aro had been staying in a hotel for the wedding shower, but they thought that everyone would be just fine with them moving the Hippie Bitch to change here without any thoughts of anyone but themselves.

And then there is Aaron Bayne. The Lil Fucker is such an appropriate name for him. He's done nothing but stayed glued to his stupid cell phone since we got back here from the airport. With all of his talk of war, and how Caius broke the supernatural rules. Screw that, I've had it.

Everyone else has been just sitting around. Well, moping would be more like it. None of us has heard heads or tails of Jasper, Peter, Ashling, Char, and my Bella. We are all worried sick about how they are doing, and wondering if they have left for good, without so much as a good-bye, or if they are just getting away from the rest of us for a while.

I understand the need to get away from all of this craziness, that's why Kate and I left last month for our own private vacation. Being a newborn vampire, a newly mated one at that, plus all of the shit that's going on with my Bells, life sure as hell used to be quieter than it is now.

God, there she goes again. She makes Fran Drescher's voice sound like a herd of angels. Renee has always been able to fray my last nerve, but knowing that I'm going to have to deal with that bitch for the rest of forever, makes me wonder what the hell I'm going to do.

As far as I am concerned Caius and Aaron both need a swift kick in the pants. Caius is only thinking about how this will affect him, and no one else. And Aaron is worried about what he's going to do now with Bella's Acquisition hanging over his head. Then he started talking about how what Caius did is an act of war, and I am ready to rip both of their heads off.

Every one of the Cullens and Denalis are sitting in the living room inside the Montana ranch waiting. Waiting for what, I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that the fhit is about to hit the shan. Edwards' head is bobbing up and down; he must be reading my thoughts. Alice is biting off what is left of her fingernails. Esme is being held by a grief stricken Carlisle. Rose and Emmett are somewhere out in the woods probably working off their excess stress. The Denalis are all sitting grouped together not saying a word or looking anyone in the eyes at this point. And I'm holding onto my mate, as if my life depends on it.

Finally there's a lull in Renee's screaming, and we can all clearly hear Aaron talking to his attorney about how he wants charges brought up against the Cullens and Caius. That's it, I've had it. I slowly released my mate, stood up quietly, and made my way into the kitchen were Aaron has his back to me.

My Katie must sense that I'm about to break but makes no move to stop me so I feel as if I am justified in what I'm about to do. The sun has been up for hours now in Montana, and I can only pray that my Bells, wherever she's at, can forgive me for what I'm about to do next.

Without thinking about it, I grabbed Aaron's cell phone right out of his hand, and as he turned his head, the expression of shock written all over his face sets me off even more. I reared back and gave him a right hook that would have knocked a vampire's head clean off of his shoulders.

Aaron went ass over knees, spread eagle in the middle of the kitchen floor while the others behind me started clapping in applause. "That was for my daughter, you Lil Fucker. I hope my Bells never speaks to you again after all you've put her through," as I throw the cell phone in his face.

I walked straight out of the kitchen, and up to Kate's and my room. I was pulling my suitcases out of the closest when I smelt my mate come into the room. Without looking up at Kate, I noticed that she started to help me pack whatever we needed.

I wasn't sure of where my daughter, her mate, and her friends had gone, but wherever it is, I'm going to find them. That's when I heard my and Aaron's cell phones going off at the same damn time.

Kate quickly gave me my phone, and Bella's name was scrolled on the caller ID. In all of my days, I've never been so glad as to see her name written anywhere as I am right now.

"Bells?"

"Hey, Dad. Sorry that I left the way I did, but Jasper and I really needed to get the hell out of Dodge, if you know what I mean," she stated.

"I completely understand, Bells. I'm running away from home too it seems," I laughed out, looking at the now full bags sitting on the bed. I pushed one of the bags aside, and sat on the bed, holding my head in my free hand.

"Listen, Ashling is talking to Aaron now, and there are things that are going to be changing here rather quickly…" she paused, and then she started telling me about Ashling saying that a blood relative could stand in for her during the Acquisition. And how she knew that her mother wouldn't be in shape to handle that, which meant Aaron would probably be coming to me for my help.

I was laughing my ass off at the images of Aaron 'the Lil Fucker' Bayne, groveling at my feet. That was beyond anything that I'd ever hoped for, and knowing that it was coming made it that much better. "I'm leaving it up to you, but if it was me, I'd let him sweat it out a little," she laughed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I don't want to say over the phone with all the extra vampire hearing, but I will text you where I am at as soon as we get off the phone."

That sounded reasonable enough for me, and I understood why she wouldn't want everyone to know where she was at.

"Sounds great, baby, just know that I'll do whatever you need me to do. Don't worry about anything here, I'll handle it. Though, Bells, I do have one favor to ask you."

"Sure dad, shoot," she laughed at her own joke. It had been so long since I truly heard her laugh, that I was taken aback by it for a second.

"Don't go off and get married without me, ok? I just want to be able to walk my daughter down the aisle, please," I begged.

There was a long pause, and I knew that she'd be thinking about how I went off and got married without her, but I was hoping that she'd forgiven me that one time offense.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll keep it in mind. That's all I can promise at this point," she said, her voice sounding tired and defeated all at the same time.

"Alright, is it ok if I text you?" I asked.

"Sure dad, I've gotten hundreds from the others, just let them know that they were received, but that right now I need a break. I'll call them when I'm ready to talk, but not before then, alright?"

I knew that she hated the word 'alright,' but I was thankful that she'd at least answer my texts.

"Sure thing, honey. Now, you sound tired, why don't you go and take a nap wherever you are," I suggested. A nap, now that would be a great thing. Sleep is the only thing that I miss, now that I'm a vampire.

She giggled a little, and I loved the sound of it. I knew that Jasper was taking care of her, but I needed some reassurance of that too.

"Jasper's looking out for you?"

"Yes, Dad, Jasper is always looking out for me, you know that," I could almost hear her eyes rolling in her head.

"Good, alright, now go and sleep."

"Yes, Sir, Daddy Sir," she barked out, laughing while she did it.

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too, dad, bye."

I was sitting there on the bed reading her text when I heard Aaron slowly making his way to our room. Oh, now this was going to be fun…

**A/N: So what are you guys thinking? Please, let me know… Send me a review…Please!**

**Thanks to all who have Reviewed, Favorite'd, and added to Alerts… Those really did keep me writing this past weekend when I had no internet…**

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	41. Charles in Charge

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Balti K has worked her magic with that red pen again, and I can't tell you how thankful I am that you're my Beta… Thanks ckickie, and I named this chappie just for you! Now get that stupid theme song outta your head! LOL ;) Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I was sitting there on the bed reading her text when I heard Aaron slowly making his way to our room. Oh now this was going to be fun…_

**Chapter 41**

**Charlie's in Charge…**

**(Charlie's POV)**

Here is am standing on the wings of a stage set up at the Marriott in Seattle, muttering to myself about the monkey suit that I'm wearing. Everyone's nerves have been on the fritz since last weekend when all hell broke loose, but things have been settling down nicely as far as I'm concerned.

Aaron is walking around here with the craziest expression on his face. I guess he's worried about whether I'll show up or not. I was leaning more towards not, until just a few hours ago. I didn't want to give anything away, that's why I've been changing my mind, to keep Alice from seeing anything; so much that I almost got myself confused in the process.

Thank God for my Kate and the random phone calls and texts from Texas. That's where I am heading next. Bella, Jasper, even some guy named Garrett, and I have been texting and chatting throughout the past week. It seems that I as a father have done some disservice to my own daughter. Mainly, she's just like her old man. We both want to make others happy, regardless of our own feelings. Plus, we are both great avoiders.

When we come up against a problem instead of hitting it head on, like Jasper and Peter usually do, we stuff it to the back of our minds and try like hell to forget it. That's getting neither one of us anywhere and we both need to stop doing it ASAP.

So over the course of the past week since that horrible day of the wedding shower, I, along with Bella and Jasper, have come up with a few new rules we are going to try to constantly live by from now on. It doesn't mean that we won't screw up along the way, but when we do screw up or lose our way we'll be accountable to each other from now on.

Let's see … where do I want to start remembering?

*****Flashback*****

**Six days ago…**

I'd just gotten off the phone with Bella and she'd informed me that Aaron was going to need me to be her proxy for the upcoming Acquisition. Renee was still screaming her head off, and Caius was too busy being a tyrant to do much about his new mate.

Kate's eyes were huge after hearing what Bella had told me. We both knew that this was our chance to make some improvements within our family. Bella, Kate, and I were all kind of in the same position. We haven't been around everyone else long enough to feel like we can really say what we are thinking, and that is no way to feel when you are supposed to be family.

Kate and I had talked about this thoroughly during our brief family hiatus. How with the Cullens, Katie, Bella, and I seemed to be getting swamped with things that really weren't our problems. The Cullens, just like every other family these days, are really dysfunctional. They like to keep their problems to themselves, but then they just seem to let them stew. As a man that was once married to the Queen of Avoidance, I know all of the signs.

We both could hear Aaron outside of our bedroom door, and we also knew that he had been talking to Ashling on the phone just a few seconds ago. I was leery of Ashling in the beginning, but now that I know a little bit more about her, I'm really starting to like that girl more and more. She seems to have both Bella and the baby's best interests at heart, and from what I can see with elves such as Aaron and Renee, that is not a universal elfin trait.

Aaron tapped very lightly onto our bedroom door, and with our heads up from Bella we both knew what was coming. Oh, this was going to be more than good. What would my daughter call it? Oh yeah … Epic!

Kate and I looked at each other and our expressions matched. This was a moment that we've both dreamed about and, oh, we were both going to enjoy torturing this asshole for all we were worth. (And since Alice has taking over my finances, that's a hell of a lot). Kate slowly walked to the bedroom door, as I lay back casually on top of our bed. I might as well make the most of this. I have a feeling that this might be my one and only time to get one over on this asshole.

"Hello?" Kate asked to the closed door.

"Yes, Kate, this is Aaron, I would like to speak to your mate for just a moment, if you wouldn't mind," Aaron begged in his most sincere voice.

My gift was going off like lightning bolts. This guy couldn't open his mouth without a lie coming out of it! I can't help but think that if I'd been changed before Bella's Arising I might have been able to stop all of this from happening to her, though I seriously doubt that it would have changed the outcome. My girl was stubborn, just like me, and when she sets her mind to something there is no changing her mind at all. I know, I've tried doing that before. Big mistake, let me tell you.

"Yes, please, come inside." My Katie gestured towards Aaron letting him know it was ok to enter our private space.

Aaron stepped inside our room and looked about him. His face betraying no signs of contempt, but I knew that deep inside of him he was hating having to lower himself to ask a mere vampire to step in and help him out. Oh, the things that are going to have to happen before I say yes to this Lil Fucker.

"How may I help you Aaron?" I questioned.

"Well, I am not sure if you are aware that as Isabella's father, you have the ability to step in as her proxy for her Acquisition. Since she has seen fit to leave me high and dry, I am asking you for your help, Vampire." Aaron tried to smile at me while asking, but his facial expressions were more like a grimace than I think he wanted.

"As a matter of fact, my daughter just informed me of this. It seems as if she will not be back in time to be associated with your ancient practices." I smiled thinking that this was better than I was hoping it would be. It was thrilling to think that I might be able to kill two birds with one stone, because that was my plan. I am going to get the three people in my life that are pissing me off the hell out of here, and for good, if I have anything to say about it.

Aaron was standing there, staring at his feet. I had a feeling that he was hoping that Bells wouldn't give me a heads up, and that as a 'stupid vampire,' I wouldn't have the time to come up with a plan to make this asshole pay for some of the things that he has done to both my daughter and I. Well guess what, buddy boy, I've heard that payback's a complete bitch! I hope he chokes to death when I lay out to not only him, but to Caius as well, how all of this is going to work out.

"You know, Aaron, I think that this is a conversation best left to have with the whole family. I need Caius and all of the others to be there as well. I know that this is not what you had in mind, but this is the way that things are going to go right now," I stated as smugly as I possibly could.

Thirty minutes and a change of guard that surrounded my ex-wife later, I found myself surrounded by my daughter's soon-to-be new family, her grandfather, my new wife, and four kings of the vampires. Looking around, I knew just how crazy my life had become in such a short amount of time. We were all sitting around the dining room table, and I had the floor, as Carlisle liked to call it.

"Now, as Bella's father, I have a few things that I really need to say to everyone, and I don't want to be interrupted. I know that each of you love and care for not only her, but also for my grandson. I need to say all this in one shot, and I will allow some questions afterwards if I am not making myself clear."

Everyone around the table nodded their heads letting me know that they agreed to my request.

I turned my body away from Kate, and stared Aaron straight in the eye. "You have done things to my daughter that I find unforgivable. I understand that you felt your actions were necessary, but the fact that you've done these things without her permission is something that I, as a father, can never forgive you for. I find myself hating you more and more each day, and I hope that someday you, as a father, will understand the hurt that your selfishness has caused me and mine."

Aaron's face was turning a wonderful shade of purple at this point, and I have to admit it was a wonderful feeling to be able to sit here and give this fucker a piece of my mind. He deserves nothing more than what he is getting as far as I am concerned.

"You want me to act as my daughter's proxy in this stupid show of power called an Acquisition, but why would I ever give you something you want, when you want it, when you have never given my own daughter, your granddaughter, the choices that you are hoping for? I can tell why you expect me to, because you are a pompous, arrogant, pretentious, haughty, snobbish, self-important asshole, that's why!" I noticed that my voice was getting louder and louder the longer my rant was going, and I was loving every minute of it.

"This Acquisition is nothing but you flaunting my daughter around like your prized mare, and I will not stand for it for one more second!" He'd done nothing but push and push things on my daughter that he shouldn't have.

I love my grandson, and I am happy that he's coming into our lives. I know that Bells and Jasper are happy about him too, but Aaron pushed getting pregnant on her too. That's no better than some of the scum that I've arrested over the years. Some people seem to think that are able to push not only themselves, but their views onto others and that shit just is not right.

I turned my body to face the end of the table, so that I was facing the four kings who were sitting quietly at the end of the table. They each had a look of fear written all over their faces, and it was kind of exciting to know that I, some retired small town cop, was making these powerful old men think twice about what I was saying.

"King Caius, I want to talk to you personally for a second. You stole something from my daughter as well. Bella wanted nothing to do with her mother at all, and now she will be forced to deal with her for the rest of time. I know that you were unable to stop yourself, and that she is your mate, but Bella is my daughter, Renee is my ex-wife, and you could have easily drawn unneeded and unwanted attention to not only Carlisle but to all of our kind, by the stunt that you pulled in Billings. I am not sure if you realize it or not, but you came damn close to outing all of us." I watched as Aro, Marcus, and Carlisle nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will take care of this personally, Charlie. I know that we are all here with many things that you've needed to talk about, but I would like to know where this is heading. I understand your need to set Aaron in his place, but why my brother?" questioned Marcus.

"Well, it seems that Aaron here wants to start a war or somehow sue Caius for his actions against Renee. I thought that I might be able to kill two birds with one stone, but if you're not interested in hearing my thoughts, then I will just keep them to myself, and you can fight Aaron on whatever you feel necessary." I was now getting pissed. I asked no one to talk, but these vampires must be either deaf or dumb. I am leaning more towards dumb, but that's just me.

I wonder if, after you've lived so long, your life and the details of those around you no longer seem to matter. I hope that someone would put me out of my misery if that is the case for me. I can't ever see myself as not caring about those around me and what they think and do for me or the ones that I love.

The three brothers from overseas were talking quietly to each other, but let's face facts. I can hear them just fine with my new vampire hearing. Idiots.

"We will hear what you have to say. Go on," Aro stated, acting like he owned the world. Asshole.

"As I was saying, I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Aro and Caius, you both do not want to start a war or be sued, I assume," I questioned, my eyebrows were hitting my hairline at this point. They each looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement with my statement.

"Aro, I know that when you look at my daughter you see the possibilities that she possesses for you and your guard. Am I correct?"

His face showed that he wasn't pleased with my questioning him, but I could tell with my gift that my statement was completely true. I was hoping that he wouldn't lie to me, knowing he knew about the same damn thing. He nodded his head again, and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to call him out on it.

"She is an elf, not a vampire, and even if someday she decides to become like us, it will be her choice whether or not to join your guard. I know my daughter better than anyone else in this room, and I can tell you that she will never want to do that. Now, here's my plan." I took a long unneeded breath and started. "Caius, you will agree to take Renee away and NEVER bring her here without our permission. She is to stay away from my daughter, my mate, and myself. In return, Aaron," I stopped talking again and waved my hand in his direction. "You will drop these threats, and you will also leave my daughter alone."

Aaron and Caius both looked like they wanted a piece of me but they kept their composures, which shocked the shit out of me. Aaron was getting ready to start objecting, but I cut him off. "If you drop your threats to the Volturi, I will step in as Bella's proxy. That is the only way I will agree to any of this. Each party needs to sign a contract stating that they will abide by all the terms of this agreement and if not, everything will be null and void, though staying away from my daughter will always remain in effect."

"Aaron, I know that you believe that your presence in my daughter's life is important, but it is not conducive to her at the moment. You may be here for the wedding, as all of you are welcome, that is if she still wants to do the whole huge wedding thing…" Alice's face was a picture let me tell you. She, Esme, and Rose acted like I'd just slapped their grandmother with those few short words. "It is up to her whether she wants to do this or not, none of you will influence her either way. She and Jasper are under enough stress without any of us pressuring them into things that neither one of them truly want."

Everyone seemed to take a step back and breathe, considering what I was telling them. I was willing to do these things to take some of the stress off of Bells and Jasper. I'm not doing any of this shit for me; I'm doing it for my kids. That's what a good parent is supposed to do. I am willing to do anything at this moment to get them to come back and to be a part of their lives. If that means that I need to step up to the plate and be a hardass for them, I'll do it.

Caius and Aro were talking amongst themselves. Aaron was steaming at the moment. I had the Lil Fucker over a barrel and the asshole knew it. I'd only agree to do all of this, and keep him from losing face, if he agreed to do as I said.

"What about the child?" he questioned.

"What about him?"

"Will I be able to see the child?" he questioned again.

"You can come and see him, when Bells and Jasper agree that the time is right. But let me warn you now. NOT BEFORE THEN! Is that understood?" He grunted, and I knew that I had won this fight, and I again loved it.

*****End of Flashback*****

That was a wonderful memory, sticking it to Aaron Bayne. What I wouldn't do right now to have had that conversation videotaped. That would be the icing on the cake for me. But nope, here I stand wearing this tux and looking as stupid as can be. At least I have my perfect recall of the event to keep me entertained.

Even as a human I'd hated occasions where I'd have to dress up, but I did it to make a good impression. Now, I'm doing it to keep Aaron from breaking his agreement. He'd only signed the contract with me just this afternoon. Really, really late afternoon, but he did sign it.

Aro and Caius left four days ago with a crazed newborn Renee in tow. God, I'm glad that she's gone. All that screaming was getting to everyone and the moment the caravan taking the kings to airport made it out to main road, I'd swear that the entire household relaxed a little.

Things have been hard for the last few days. That day that I made Aaron, Caius, and Aro agree to certain things, Jasper called the Cullens and made similar demands of them. He and Bella had agreed to the big wedding, but when they do come home, things are going to change. I can't say that I blame them either.

Everyone seemed to understand, though a few of the Cullens were not very happy to hear that they will no longer be living within the main house. Jasper and Bells are going to be living in the smaller cottage near the river where I fish daily. That seems like a great thing for them, if you ask me. They will be close enough to the main house that if they need or want us, we can be there within a few short seconds. But they'll still have the space a young family needs when they're just starting out.

Then there is also the 'call before you come over' thing. That is another rule that everyone needs to accept. I like it. It makes me feel more like a personal relationship than having a whole family dynamic thrown into the mix.

Jasper also said that we as the family will have to stop thinking of his son as 'our' baby. That Lil Peanut is his and Bella's, not all of ours. They are more than willing to have grandparents, aunt, and uncles. But this lil guy is their son, and when they tell us to back off they mean business. The consequences of any violations are that they will move away from us, and take the baby with them. If we are able to stick to their rules we can see the baby at least every other day, if not daily.

Jasper said that he and Bella want us to be a part of the baby's life, but that they are the end all and be all over him, not us. That as extended family we ought to have their backs, and rely on them to raise the child how they see fit. I can understand that, though I've never been there myself with both sets of her grandparents dying before Bells was even born.

I refocused my attention and was listening to the overblown speech that Aaron was giving and I knew that I hated this shit with everything within me.

Number one, elves think themselves over vampires. They seem to think that since they are born, with the magic to become an elf, the way that they are, and we vampires have to be bitten, we were underneath them in the supernatural food chain, as it were. Give me a fucking break. At least I don't treat people the way these idiots treat others. At least I have manners where other people's feelings and thoughts are concerned.

Off to the side of the stage I can see at least nine hundred elves sitting at tables and talking or eating while Aaron goes on and on about the importance of their heritage and what it really means to be an elf. I watched as some of the people were nodding their heads to what they were hearing, and others were rolling their eyes. Just like I'm doing.

I have a role to play here today, and I hate having to help out this jerk. But because of Bells, I'll allow all of this shit to happen. Hearing Aaron talking in his stupid language, and knowing that I don't understand shit about it is starting to really starting to piss me off.

I may be a tame newborn vampire, but that doesn't mean that my temper isn't just as bad now as it was before I was changed. I've always hated being out of the loop, and standing here where I am, I know for a fact that I am completely out of the loop and out of my comfort zone.

"Anois, tá anseo athair mo garinion, Charles Swan, vampire. Tá sé ag seasamh i do léi mar proxy, agus beidh sé ach amháin i gcás Isabella Marie Swan a bheith ar an Heir elfin ..." (Now, here is my granddaughter's father, Charles Swan, vampire. He is standing in for her as her proxy, and will except for Isabella Marie Swan to become the Elfin Heir...)

"An bhfuil tú ag, Charles Swan, ach glacadh i gcás do níon, Isabella Marie Swan a ghlacadh ar láimh mar mo Uí Drisceoil nuair a d'fhéadfadh an am sin teacht?" Aaron was looking at me, I guess, he was waiting for me to answer him. (Do you, Charles Swan, accept for your daughter, Isabella Marie Swan to take over as my Heir when that time may come?)

I raised my eyebrows at him, asking if now was the time. After a stiff nod from Aaron, I replied, "Yes."

The place went up in screams. I thought for a second that we were under attack, but these people or beings were completely into what Aaron had been saying evidently. I couldn't understand a thing that he'd said, and I was ready to go home.

I nodded to Aaron and walked off the stage. I'd never been so happy to say one word in all of life. It was over now, and we could get on with our lives, and Aaron wouldn't be hanging the house anymore. That was the main reason that I settled to do the Acquisition for Bells.

Here I am, a grown man, not pregnant (haha), and still feeling an absurd amount of stress over this. I can't even imagine what my poor Bella would have had to deal with. I don't have to do a receiving line, or attend a ball. I get to get my sorry ass out of here, and go back to my hot mate.

I was walking out of the Marriott when I saw Katie leaning up against Edwards Volvo, and I've never seen anything as beautiful as her…

**A/N: Well, I have to say it … I am not sure how many more chappies there will be to THaTH… When I first started to write I thought it wouldn't be more than 35 Chappies, and now I am hoping to have it done before 50… So, know that I am giving you fair warning… There aren't that many more chappie left…**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and alerts…**

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	42. Dum, Dum, da, Dum

**SM owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

**Balti K and her magic pen… Thank You … Jasper said, that he's got a weekend planned just for you, and to leave your pen, family, and underwear at home… I hope you get some rest over the next few days! You're gonna need it! Hugs~Izzy ;)**

**The last time… We ended with…**

Here I am a grown man, not pregnant, (HaHa) and still feeling an absurd amount of stress over this. I can't even imagine what my poor Bella would have had to deal with. I don't have to do a receiving line, and ball. I get to get my sorry ass out of here, and go back to hot mate.

I was walking out of the Marriott when I saw Katie leaning up against Edwards Volvo, and I haven't seen anything as beautiful as her…

**Chapter 42**

**Dum, Dum, da, Dum**

**(BPOV)**

_**Christmas Eve… Two weeks after the Acquisition….**_

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, swear to love, honor, and commit yourself heart, soul, and body to Jasper Whitlock for the rest of your days?"

"I Do," I said with as much confidence as my voice could hold in this moment. Jasper had venom tears that he would never shed glistening in his eyes as I proclaimed my love for him in front of our family and friends.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, swear to love, honor, and commit yourself heart, soul, and body to Isabella Marie Swan for the rest of your days?"

"I DO," Jasper all but screamed. I was shedding tears, and I watched as if in slow motion as Jasper lifted his right hand and wiped my tears away.

"Where are the rings?" the minister asked.

I turned to Charlotte and she placed Jasper's wedding band into my right hand. It was a gold band with one sapphire, one diamond, and an aquamarine set in the middle of the band. Each stone represented our birthdates. Sapphire for me, diamond for Jasper, and aquamarine for the baby. On the inside of the band I had the jeweler engrave one word, "Eternity." I felt like that one word meant everything to us in this moment.

When I turned back around I saw Jasper holding my wedding band in his hand. I loved watching this tall, confident, poised, and self-assured vampire look at me like I hung the moon and stars. He made me want to be more like him every day, and I can only hope that someday I will be as sure of myself as he.

"Isabella, please repeat after me, as you place the ring on Jasper's finger," the minister whispered.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jasper, please repeat after me," the minister said, again.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed."

Thank God for Esme. She had noticed as we were lining up outside in the bride's room that I still had my engagement ring on my left hand. I wanted my wedding band to be closest to my heart, and I had quickly placed the beautiful diamond ring on my right ring finger, before I placed my right arm the crook of Charlie's arm.

I found that I was thankful again, that we were having this videotaped. I was trying not to lose what little self-control I had over my emotions, and if I paid too much attention to the words I was saying, I was afraid I might break down in sobs. Not the pretty crying that you see in the movies, no, this would have been the ugly crying that you witness someone doing on Oprah.

I took a deep breath and watched as Jasper gave me his famous shit-eating grin, and I was reminded again in that moment that I would love the man in front of me for as long as I lived.

_Forever_, Jasper said mentally to me.

_Yes, for Eternity._

"What God has joined together, let no man take asunder," the minister proclaimed. "Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

"Thank you," he whispered ever so lightly, before placing the most gentle yet passionate kiss on my waiting lips. I was unaware of the family and friends that surrounded us, though I knew that they were clapping and hooting like maniacs.

"My I be the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock," the old guy announced, as we us turned to face our family and friends.

Jasper and I walked arm in arm down the aisle, and to the back of the small reception room where the wedding was being held.

I only knew a few of the people that were watching us as we became man and wife, mostly our just our families. But there at least two hundred and fifty people stuffed into that little room, and I bet that I knew about twenty-five of them at most.

Jasper and I were almost to the back of the room. I'd been told that we would be doing one receiving line at the reception, so we could just keep walking out into the hall. The bride's room was small, but it was located just off of the main reception room. I was worried that we were supposed to be doing something other than just going to be by ourselves for a few minutes, but Rose assured me that this was how it was done with a wedding as big as ours is.

Jasper and I were quiet until he opened up the door for me. In a blink of an eye, my husband had the door closed and my back pinned to it. We hadn't spoken a word to each other since the ceremony, but our emotions were flying around the room like nothing I'd ever felt before. The only sounds that we were making were our moans and grunts.

His hands were anywhere and everywhere all at once. We'd made a conscious decision not to have sex for the last week before the wedding. Jasper thought that it would make our wedding night that much more special, but I've got to tell you that it was driving us both insane right now.

_We are married, you realize?_ I thought at him.

_Yeah, we are! Now what should I do to my elfin wife?_ Jasper questioned me mentally, as his hands fondled my breasts gently.

_Anything you want, husband!_

"Holy shit, I'm someone's husband!" he screeched, his right hand was running through his hair. I wanted to be doing that right now.

"And someone else's father, don't forget that!"

He was looking at me like it was the first time that he'd ever seen me, and I was overjoyed by the thought that he was now mine, legally, as much as I was his.

Jasper bent down on one knee in front of my very obvious bump, and softly ran his hands over our son. We were both quiet, and enjoying the moment. Jasper was talking quietly to the baby, and I knew that he was going to make the best father in the world.

Lately he had been thinking quite a bit about how and what he wanted our son to learn from him. Jasper had become worried that he wasn't going to be a good enough dad, even though I constantly told him that as long as he was himself, our son couldn't ask for anything or anyone better than him.

Since the wedding shower, our lives have changed so much and though we both weren't standing on a firm foundation yet, we were getting there. I was glad that we had a few more months before the little one was born. We both needed this time to not only get used to being married, but to understand who we were as well.

The Cullen family did not take our separating from them too well, and they were constantly trying to get us to change our minds about moving to the small cabin near the river. For us, moving back into the main house was something that was neither wanted nor needed for that matter. We needed our own space, and our own time to get to know each other, and our soon-to-be son.

I loved where we'd moved to. It was small, but it was everything that we needed right now. Someday when the Peanut was older we might move back in with everyone, but right now, Jasper and I both needed to focus on what we thought were the important things. Those are him, me, the baby, our relationship, and yes, even our family.

Growing up with the Hippie Bitch, I was the one that set most of the boundaries in my own life and my own mother's, if the truth be told. I'd found it very difficult to suddenly give up what little control I'd had over my life to others, and I guess that's when I started losing who I was.

Jasper, his family, my grandfather, and the baby were just the start of a very long list of people that I'd given myself to. Jasper and I both talked a lot during our stay in Galveston. I felt out of control, manipulated, and used by not only my grandfather and mother, but by the Cullens too. I guess that I started resenting them in not only small ways, but in the big things too.

Our taking back control was the hardest thing that I've had to do so far, but it was working out much better than I'd ever thought it would. Carlisle and Esme were very disappointed, but they seemed to understand our need to be alone. Rose and Emmett were constantly trying to come over to help us do something, though there wasn't much to do. Alice and Edward tried to find ways to make us stay in the main house, but ended up with headaches when they realized that we were set on staying away. Ashling had moved back in the four-bedroom log cabin, which had been the original house on the property. She'd said that she'd wanted to stay close for the baby and I. Ashling and I had become fast friends and I was glad that she'd agreed to stay on with me.

The only couple that seemed to understand our need to be alone was Charlotte and Peter. Of course, they'd heard everything that Jasper and I'd talked about in our mini-vacation with them. They seemed to understand better than anyone that we needed to be by ourselves. In fact, Peter thought that Jasper and I, as a couple and as parents, with our empathic abilities, would do better if left to ourselves.

I could understand that better than I ever thought that I would. Jasper has had many, many years to understand and adapt to feeling everything that everyone else does. Me on the other hand, well I've had less than four months.

Emotions are tricky things, and vampires seemed to feel things a hell of a lot deeper than any other beings that I'd come to know. I'm beginning to think it's because their brains can think about so many different things at once, but then again, who am I to understand the meaning of being a vampire?

_You'll find out someday,_ Jasper thought at me. He was getting up off of the floor. I'd been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard a word that he'd said to our son. I hated missing that, too.

"There are a few people that want to get in this room, but I think we ought to make 'em wait!" Jasper laughed out, as the banging on the other side of the door became harder and harder to block out. He has that same shit-eating grin on his face, and I don't remember a day that I'd ever seen him smile so much.

_It's only 'cause of you, Mrs. Whitlock_, he cooed as his hands began their descent to lower regions.

"Mrs. Isabella Swan-Whitlock to you, Hubby!" I yelled, as he shot me a predatory look.

"Oh, I see the game that you're playin', Darlin'. Didn't anyone ever tell ya NOT to play with fire?"

"Who, _me?_ You see, Mr. Whitlock, I don't care if I get burned, how's about you?" I questioned. Two can play at this game, I thought, as my left hand reached down and stroked his erection through his tuxedo pants.

Jasper moaned my name as my hands worked him to a frenzy. He was right on the cusp of his climax, when I quickly pulled my hand away from him and opened the door behind me. The family was waiting for us in the hallway that led to the reception hall. Jasper was completely surprised that I'd moved so fast.

Our family laughed as Jasper was adjusting himself, and their emotions were telling me that they were enjoying Jasper's sudden predicament. I was too!

_I'll get you back, my lil pretty_, he said, his mental voice sounding way too much like the wicked witch from the wizard of Oz.

_I hope so_. I was really egging him on now. My eyes roamed his body like he was a piece of meat. I guess I liked playing with fire.

_You know my daddy used to tell me, 'if you play with the fire, you'll pee the bed'_! Where in the fuck did that come from?

_Who needs to play with fire for that? All I have to do is sneeze! Pregnant, remember?_ I pointed my finger towards the volleyball sized bump in my tummy.

Jasper did a double take at my mental rambling, but his emotions settled on humor. He was trying not to laugh, but when I rolled my eyes in his direction we both lost it. The family was looking at us like we'd lost our minds, but I was too happy teasing my husband to be concerned with what they thought at the moment.

"Bella, Jasper, the photographer would like to take some pictures, now!" Alice whined. She wasn't happy that we'd taken over the timeline of the day. But life sucks, get used to it. Hell, they are lucky that Jasper and I didn't run off the Vegas and get married while we were away. We almost did, but I really wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle. That's the only thing that stopped us.

An hour and half and over five hundred little white lights flashing behind my eyes later all the family pictures were done. The photographer was having Jasper and I walk hand and hand around the outside garden area, taking more pictures when limo after limo started arriving for our reception.

Monique Lhuillier had outdone herself with my dress. It was off-white silk, the lace trim around the top and bottom were so beautiful, and I was afraid that we were getting grass stains on it from our little walk in the park. My dress had an empire waist that showed off my boobs like nothing I'd ever worn, and its shape did a great deal in hiding the baby from the front view. There wasn't much that would hide the baby from the side view though.

I was glad that he'd been fairly happy today, and wasn't making too many demands on either Jasper or I. Since our little vacation, he has been sending Jas and I emotions nonstop. No one is sure if it's because we've gotten closer as a couple, or if it's due to him getting gestationally older. Whatever it is, I'm just glad that the Peanut is giving his father and me a little break.

The photographer, Jasper, and I were making our way back into the hotel when I started in on my new husband.

"So, Husband of mine, where are you taking me on this honeymoon that I've heard so much about?" Jasper had decided to keep me totally out of the loop when it came to this part of the wedding. I've tried and tried every way that I could think of to get him to break, but with no results.

"Honeymoon? What's that?" He jibed, acting all lost and bewildered.

"Listen here, Mister, I want to know where we are going. A girl needs to know how to pack when she's going away after all." I was giving him puppy eyes that always seemed to work on Peter when Charlotte did it. Though I don't think that I was pulling off right.

"Oh yeah, packing… Well, I guess it's a good thing that you've married such a wonderful man. You see, he …" Jas paused and pointed his finger to his chest, "thought of everything that a woman such as yourself…" he stopped talking again, and pointed to me, "would need for a two week getaway. I packed wool socks, and tons of sweaters that have a 'W' for Whitlock embroidered on the front and everything else that you might need!" He was laughing so hard by the end of his statement that I could barely understand him.

_ASSHOLE! _I thought at him. He was laughing even harder now, and I heard a few guests wondering if he was drunk or stoned. I wasn't the only one who heard them either, which made him laugh even harder.

_Wool socks and sweaters? Where the hell is he taking me? Shit! I wanted sun, sand, and palm trees. He wanted snow and ice it seems. What kind of honeymoon is that_? I questioned mentally to myself. Jasper did another double take, and lost all semblance of reason.

"Just think about all of our nights in front of a hot fire, wife. You and me naked, the fire light shimmering off of your beautiful skin." He all but moaned out the end of his statement. His fingers were ghosting over my collarbone.

"Yes, and all of our days ice skating. Oh, wait! I can't ice skate. Ok, how about our days ice fishing!" I was shaking my head thinking that there was nothing fun to do in the snow.

"Did I hear something about ice fishing?" my dad asked. He was standing in front of the bride's room door, waiting on us.

"Yes, you did. It seems that my husband packed nothing but wool socks and sweaters for me for our honeymoon. I can't ice skate during the day, so I guess ice fishing is what we are going to be doing," I was all but pouting by now.

"But I thought that Jasper was taking you to th…."

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DAD!" Jasper screamed.

"He knows? You told him where you are taking me, but you won't tell me? That doesn't seem even remotely fair to me, Mr. Whitlock!"

Jasper and my dad both started laughing at me, as I threw my hands up in the air. My dad knows where I'm going on my honeymoon, and I don't. Now, that's just wrong on _so_ many levels!

"I wasn't going to tell her, Jasper. I just wanted to play along with my girl while I can. You're taking her away from me again, and I just got her back," my Dad said, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'll bring her back, I promise," Jasper laughed.

"You better or there will be hell to pay. Folks might think that I'm dead, but I am still a cop! Remember that, son." Charlie was warning my mate, his eyebrows way up in his hairline as he spoke to Jasper with authority. Now, it was my turn to laugh.

"Look, the three most important men in my life are all here in one room. I can't believe how lucky I am." I was about to start crying again. Charlie and Jasper both didn't do well when I cried, and they were both starting to worry.

"Three?" my dad questioned.

"My Dad, my husband, and my son." Yep, here come the tears again. Charlie and Jasper looked at me like I'd lost my mind, but as they both started laughing, I did too.

"Well, the reception is starting in thirty minutes I guess we ought to go out there and start getting lined up," my dad assisted.

Thirty minutes later, I had no idea of all the people that I'd been introduced to. Some of them seemed to be elves from my side of the family, and they all bowed deeply from the waist to me. I was more than a little embarrassed that people were treating me different now, but I'll just have to get used to it. There were also a shit load of vampires here that I'd never meet before. Carlisle was trying to help me understand how he knew them, but he'd lost me most of the time.

The receiving line consisted of Jasper and I, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Kate, Marcus and Aro, and Aaron and Ashling. Caius had been forbidden to come and was busy dealing with his newborn mate. Aro was telling someone about 'how proud he was that _his_ nephew had joined the two races together.'

_What an asshole_, I thought.

_Yeah, that's Uncle Aro for ya though_, Jasper replied mentally as we continued to talk to our guest. Aaron was a hell of a lot quieter than I'd ever seen him before, and it made me wonder what had really happened while Jasper and I were in Texas.

I was worried about how the vampires in the room where going to handle the elves. I mean, we smell really, really good to vamps. Though everything seemed to be working out just fine, but I could help but worry.

"Bells? OMG, Bells you look great!" a gruff voice said to me. I looked up and up and up, and saw Jacob Black standing in front of me. Who'd invited him, I had no clue, but it was nice to see someone from my past again. I didn't have any old friends here from California, and I'd met no one in Folks, so having Jacob here kind of made me feel better.

Jacob scooped me up into a tight hug, and we both heard the low warning growl from Jasper as he swiftly set me down on my feet.

Jacob was followed in by Harry Clearwater, Harry's wife Sue, Billy, and Sam. During our fight with the Quinns, Jacob had told me that Sam was his Beta in the pack. Sam had shifted before Jacob, but once Jake changed, he took over as the rightful Alpha to his pack.

"Jake, it's good to see you. I didn't know that you guys had been invited. Did you see my dad yet?" I was trying to keep the line moving, but I wanted a few answers first.

"Yeah! Him, Harry, and my dad have been gossiping like old biddies, let me tell ya. They gossip more than women at the beauty shop most of the time," he laughed out.

"Well, it sure is nice to see a face that I recognize," I said, as he walked up to Jasper and shook his hand.

Soon after Jake and his pack went past us, it was time for us to go inside to the reception. The DJ was announcing each couple in the bridal party separately, and Jasper and I were the last ones to walk into the reception.

Everyone was clapping and hooting and hollering for us, it was hard to hear myself think with that entire racket. Jasper led the way in and as soon as we were sitting in front of everyone, Peter stood up.

He was Jasper's best man, and now was his moment of glory. He lightly tapped the wine glass in front of him to get everyone's attention. After a few shh's and please settle downs, the ball room grew deathly quiet. No one could be quiet like supernaturals and it made things feel kind of eerie for a few seconds.

"My name is Peter, and I am Jasper's best man here tonight. I have known this man for longer than I care to remember. He is my brother, my best friend, and my mentor. So if everyone will raise your glasses for the first toast of the night…." he stopped talking and waited while everyone in the ballroom raised their glasses. "May you have a happy honeymoon. May you have a happy life. May you have a lot of money soon, and live without strife…" Everyone was laughing and then he said. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, will you please drink a toast to Jasper and Isabella."

"Here, here," surrounded the room as everyone drank a toast to Jasper and I. Peter sat back down, and Charlotte stood up.

"To Isabella and Jasper; I hope you have many happy years together, and that they are everything that you hope for. May you live for each other, and find peace in this life. Jasper, now, it's time you kissed your wife!"

Before long, we were served dinner, and it was time to cut the cake. Jasper and I had it all planned out, and since he couldn't eat it, we came up with something a little bit better. Char was standing behind Jasper, and Peter was standing behind me. After cutting the cake, and prying it off of the cardboard bottom, I took a small piece of it, and got ready to feed it to Jasper as he did the same for me.

When the photographer counted to three, I shoved the piece of cake that I was holding in my mouth. And at vampire speed, Jasper shoved his piece into Peter's mouth.

It was payback for when we were driving to Montana for the first time, and Jasper was more than happy to give Petey a little taste of his own medicine. Peter was cussing and jumping around trying to get the cake out of his mouth and off of his face.

Everyone was dying laughing, and he had to know that something was up. Jasper and I'd planned this out when we were in Texas with him, but he either really didn't know, or he was good at playing along and he deserved an Oscar!

"Will the bride and groom please step out onto the dance floor," the DJ asked. Jasper had asked if he could choose the first song we danced to, and I thought it would be some country song, but it wasn't. When the music started the tears that I'd been trying to hold back fell freely.

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down_

He gave a pointed look towards Peter as that line sang out, and Peter just bowed towards us in understanding. He knew that what Jasper and I have is something that can't pulled apart the easily._  
_

_When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be_

Jasper was swaying us to the beat of the music, and for the first time in my life I didn't care who was watching us and we spun around the dance floor. His lips were close to my ear, and he sang every word to the song into it.

My heart was melting, and I knew that this was one of those moments that I'd remember for the rest of my life. My husband was serenading me in front of every supernatural creature he knew. He wasn't holding back, and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

_Well, this man loves a woman_  
_I gave you everything I had_  
_Tryin' to hold on to your precious love_  
_Baby, please don't treat me bad_

He threw his head back, and all but screamed that last line. I went from crying tears of joy to laughing in no time. I loved that he could make me feel all the emotions I was the song came to a close, Jasper kissed me for all I was worth, and I was quickly turning to putty in his hands. As I opened my eyes, I saw my dad walk up to Jasper and lightly tap him on his shoulder.

_When a man loves a woman_  
_Down deep in his soul_  
_She can bring him such misery_  
_If she plays him for a fool_  
_He's the last one to know_  
_Lovin' eyes can't ever see_

_When a man loves a woman_  
_He can do no wrong_  
_He can never own some other girl_  
_Yes when a man loves a woman_  
_I know exactly how he feels_  
_'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world_

_When a man loves a woman..._

"May I please cut in?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes, Sir," Jasper kissed my hand, before letting go of me. A new song started that I hadn't heard before. My dad wrapped his strong arms around my waist and he was spinning me around in a small circle as I listened to words of the country song that was playing.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

The tears wouldn't stop coming, and as they rolled down my face I looked up in my dad's eyes. I was sure that in that moment that if he could cry that he too would be. After he wiped my tears away, he pointed to a huge screen at the front of the ballroom. There were pictures of him and me together that I had never seen before flashing along with the music. _  
_

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
_

My dad was standing tall and proud as we danced in front of everyone. It was the first time in my life that I could ever remember my dad dancing. He was really good at, but I was thinking that Kate might have had something to do with this.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_  
_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_  
_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_  
_And tucked into bed all those nights_  
_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
_It was only a matter of time_

When the line 'freckled face kid that I knew' came through the speakers, there was a picture of my dad, Billy, Jacob, and me on the screen. It was taken on the beach in LaPush, and I knew that Billy must have helped my dad find pictures to go along with the song. It warmed my heart to know that wolves might not hate me after Jasper someday changed me.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it's still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
_When a miracle smiles up at you_  
_I loved her first_

"I love you, kiddo, never doubt that," my dad fiercely hugged me. I didn't want to let him go, but soon Jasper and Esme where floating smoothly together around the dance floor. My dad and I walked over to Kate, and Carlisle was standing next to her watching as his mate and his son whirled around the floor like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire.

"You make a lovely bride. I am so glad that you're truly a part of my family now," Carlisle whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Together we watched as our mates danced.

Throughout the night Jasper and I stopped at each table and greeted and thanked our guests for coming to celebrate with us. He and I both danced with each of family members. It was a wonderful night, and I didn't want it to end in one way, but I was looking forward to the honeymoon and time alone with my husband.

Jasper and I were on the dance floor when the shit hit the fan. The music that had been playing stopped abruptly, the people towards the back of the ballroom were screaming, and an unexpected fight was breaking out before our very eyes….

**A/N: Let me know what you thought about the wedding… **

**Songs= When A Man Loves a Woman/Percy Sledge**

**I Loved Her First/ Heartland**

**Thanks for your reviews and adds… They keep me writing!**

**Hugs~Izzy**


	43. Going, Going, Gone

**SM owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

**Balti K… Thank you so much for all of your help with THaTH! I can't tell you how much you help every week, and I truly appreciate it! Edward read your mind and he'll be over to fulfill you greatest dreams… You'd better save you emery! Hugs~Izzy :)**

_**The last time … We ended with…**_

_Jasper and I were on the dance floor when the shit hit the fan. The music that had been playing stopped abruptly, the people towards the back of the ball room were screaming, and an unexpected fight was breaking out before our very eyes…._

**Chapter 43**

**Going, Going, Gone…**

**(JPOV)**

After waiting for what seemed liked forever, I finally got my bride back on the dance floor where we belonged. Yeah, we needed to go around and thank everyone for coming, but I really just wanted to spend every second of our special day together, alone in our own lil world. The song that was playing was perfect for our wedding reception, as the singer was proclaiming that he would stay with his love forever.

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

I was rubbing my body up against my mate's. The things that this woman could do with her hips, even while she is pregnant, should be against the law. My now painful erection was gliding smoothly up and down my wife's backside.

What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl

I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I held my wife with her back to my chest, and watched transfixed as she lifted both of her beautiful arms up over her head. My eyes couldn't stop themselves as they watched her bountiful breasts bounce as we danced together. I noticed that I wasn't the only man in the ballroom watching the show either, and my possessiveness was starting to get the better of me.

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's goin' be me you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever

The music was so loud that for a moment I thought that our guests were just having as good of time as we were. Their screams went unheeded as I danced with my bride. Then the fear of those around us surrounded me like an unwelcome blanket. My head whipped around, and the music that I had lost myself in was now abruptly silenced and people everywhere around us were rapidly over come with their own fight or flight instincts.

For a second I thought that this might be some kind of sick joke. I mean, who in their right minds would come and interrupt a wedding reception? Fuck, every supernatural being with any power was here in this room right now.

…_Every supernatural of power is in this room right now? … OSM!_ Bella yelled in my head. Her shield instantly surrounded the both of us, and her magic started to make itself known.

"BELLA!" a very strong female voice yelled from the middle of the fray in the back of the room.

"DAIMHIN? IS THAT YOU!" Bella screeched. Her excitement was enough to knock me on my ass, but she bolted past me like a frightened colt.

I still couldn't figure out why people were screaming, but I knew that something had happened at the back of the ballroom that I'd need to understand and soon. I was trying to get a hold of my new wife, but with the vampire venom in her blood for the baby, plus the elf, she'd become faster than I could handle when she didn't want to be caught.

It was the first time that Bella or I had ever seen the old elf in person, and I knew that my girl had been hoping that Dai would be able to make it to our wedding. Over the course of the last few months she and my wife have become quite cozy with each other.

The older woman was surrounded by several pissed and confused vampires, myself included. I didn't like the fact that she'd just shown up, I wish that these elves could just make their minds up either way and stop with the last minute bullshit that they seem to do so well.

"It's alright, everyone, this is my Daimhin, she's come all the way from Elfin to be here with me tonight," Bella quickly linked her arm through Dai's and walked back to the head table so that they could talk for a few minutes with each other.

The people that had so quickly come to our aide were slow to leave the area where the show had taken place, but eventually went back to their original conversations. I felt a lil more than punch drink with the emotions that had flowed through my new bride. I loved that she could feel for others with such force, but it worried me that when someone hurt her, it could easily break her to her core.

It was getting close to midnight, and the Denalis had provided a special surprise for the both of us. I was looking forward to finding out what it was because they had all been so tight lipped about it.

That's when I saw why our guests had been screaming. Evidently the elves that had come late to the reception, had teleported straight into the room, and a few had ended up landing on the top of a few tables instead of the door where they had apparently been aiming.

Aaron was talking to a few of the late comers, and seemed to be pleased by their sudden arrivals. I was less so, but was glad it was nothing more than a great misunderstanding. The Volturi and my family had taken extra care with the security in this building.

In the last few days, close to a thousand people (yes, I am stretching that a word a lil, but people nonetheless) had traveled to Seattle to stand with us. Whether they were elves, vampires, or shifters it's quite the odd group of elite people that have gathered to celebrate two of the most recognizable members of two royal families. Quite the event, Rose had said early in the week.

I was shaking my head, when the DJ called for the last dance before the bouquet toss. I quickly found my new bride. Dai stood and bowed to both her Heir and myself, before the music started playing in the background. I led Bella out to the middle of the dance floor. We were surrounded by our family, friends, and guests as Garth Brooks belts out a song about his best of friends.

_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one_

_You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain_"Bella, it's time to get into your going away outfit! Let's Go!" Alice all but yelled as Bella and I belted out the lyrics to the song. Sure, neither one of us were the best dancers in the world, but we sure could sing.

'Cause I've got friends in low places

I reluctantly released my new bride into my sister's hands, and watched as they slipped away and into the bride's room down the hall. I knew that Esme, Char, and Rose were waiting for them back there, but I hated being separated from her right now.

"So, do we need to have the birds and the bees talk?" asked Emmett, as Carlisle, Edward, and Peter snickered behind him.

"Well, I guess I coulda used a safe sex talk, but that seems to be water under the bridge now," I joked. "I mean, my wife's pretty round with my son." I finished while shaking my head in mock horror.

I noticed that the three other kings were staying back, waiting for the final words to the song to finish. I loved our wedding day, and yeah, I really didn't want it to end. Though I am more than happy to get my bride away for our honeymoon all alone.

Charlie was walking towards the bride's room, and I knew that he wanted a few minutes alone with his daughter, but I wanted to get the hell outta dodge while the getting was good.

"Excuse me, Mr. Whitlock…" the older elf said, stepping slowly up to me. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for the disturbance that my entry caused a while ago. I didn't mean to land on that table towards the back of the room." She was blushing and I could feel her embarrassment.

I laughed slightly and said, "Don't worry yourself about it, ma'am. I understand that these things happen more than not, in your world. I guess a lil notice would've been nice, but I understand you wantin' to be here. Thank you for showin' up for my girl." I knew that Bella was looking forward to meeting her dream friend, but I didn't have much trust in the elves.

Ashling was the only elf that I'd trust completely with Isabella, and she'd earned that trust over time. I knew that Ashling would do just about anything to help Bella out so I wasn't worried about her anymore. But I had a lot of trust issues with both this new elf and Aaron that they need to prove me wrong about.

Aaron had been so quiet most of the night, and I knew that something just wasn't right there. I was hoping that his time apart from Bells and our family might help him see the error of his ways, but I'm thinking that you can't teach an old dog new tricks so easily.

I watched as my wife walked back into the ballroom, she was wearing a beautiful green A-line dress. It had a low neckline, and I could clearly see my mating mark right above her left breast. I was looking forward to a few weeks of gazing at that mark, hopefully without my mate wearing any clothes. Now that is what I'd call a great honeymoon.

"If all the single gals will step out on the dance floor, please?" the DJ requested.

Bella walked up to me and grabbed my hand, leading the way towards the middle of the dance floor and turning her back to the crowd of ladies. On the count of three, she threw her smaller flower bouquet up in the air. It landed right in Ashling's waiting hands. My eyebrows rose as she whooped and yelled that she'd got it. Bella was laughing as Peter brought a common chair and set it next to Bella and I on the dance floor.

As the girls left the floor, the DJ asked the single guys to take their places. Nine Inch Nails, Closer came blaring the speakers as I helped my bride sit down on the chair. I took a quick couple of steps away from her and after bowing to the single guys I got down on my knees and slowly crawled towards my now blushing bride. As I got to her, I used my hands to spread her legs just slightly. Looking my bride in her eyes, I carefully lifted her left leg in the air. Bella was playing along with me, and pointed her toe to make her nonstop leg look even longer than it truly was.

The guys behind me where wolf whistling at my wife. (In Jacob and Sam's cases real wolf whistling) I bent my head to Bella's bent knee and using my teeth I carefully brought the blue and white garter to the tips of her toes. After getting the fucking thing all the way off, and trying like hell to hide the huge bulge in my pants, I carefully stood. After helping Bella up to go stand next to her father, the music changed, and I knew it was the time to throw the stupid thing to the single fellas out on the dance floor.

One of my favorite songs, Three Doors Down: Kryptonite, started playing and I was unable to stop laughing at the guys as they were elbowing each other to get to the front of the line. I was enjoying this and after turning my back to them I quickly winked at my wife. On the count of three I launched that fucker over my head. It landed in the astonished hands of none other than Marcus Volturi.

"Maybe one day soon, Brother," Aro said, slapping Marcus on his back. After taking a couple of pictures with Ashling and Marcus, Bella and I waved towards our guests. We were quickly led to the front of the hotel, and after hugging our families goodbye we got into our waiting limo. Before I helped my new bride into the backseat, a huge volley of fireworks started going off over our heads. Bella and I both stood there with our head raised to the sky as we watched hundreds of bright colors streak the night skyline of Seattle.

"What did you think of our present, Jasper, Bella?" Carmen questioned as the last of the fireworks fell from the sky.

"That was our surprise?" I asked.

"Yes, we know how much both you and your mate enjoy shiny things," Eleazar laughed out. My bride and I were shaking our heads as I helped her take her seat in the car. I pulled my girl into my lap as the limo pulled out into the busy Seattle traffic as we made our way to the airport.

"So, Husband of mine, will you now tell me where we are going?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"You know I do!"

"Will you wear something for me?"

"Jasper, I hate it when you answer my questions with a question, and you know it! Now, tell me where we are going!"

"Play along with me, wife! You might just like it!"

After pouting a lil bit, she agreed to do as I requested. I quickly removed the blindfold my pocket and gently placed it over Bella's eyes. I wanted everything about this trip to be a surprise for her. We were both quickly learning that there were few true surprises left in this world, but the ones that we could keep to ourselves, we were both going to try to enjoy.

"Why won't you tell me where in the hell we are going?" my bride questioned.

"What kind of surprise would it be if I just told you before we ever got underway?"

"The kind that I enjoy!" she countered.

I was laughing as we pulled to the airport. There was a small private jet, that neither one of us had seen before, waiting for us to take off in just a few short minutes. I wanted everything to be perfect, and our good friend Garrett knew more people than I ever could or would know. I'd made some plans for the honeymoon before the debacle that was our wedding shower, but after talking to Garrett I knew that my plans were nothing compared to the ones that he himself could make after only a few phone calls.

His close friends were more than willing to help us out. After mentioning that my bride was the Heir to Elfin, and I was the son of the one the Volturi kings, there wasn't anything that wasn't up for grabs when it came to the getaway. And I do mean NOTHING!

After the limo came to a complete stop, I quickly scooped up my wife and walked onto the small Learjet that was waiting for us. The pilot had already done the preflight checklist and had been just waiting for his passengers to arrive. After he closed the small hatch door, he returned to the cockpit of the plane, leaving my new bride and me to ourselves for our seven-hour flight.

I gently lifted the blindfold off of her eyes, and watched the wonder fill them. Tears were starting to from around the perfect blue orbs, and I was again awed that this woman had given herself to me heart, soul, and body.

"Where are we going?" she pleaded. It was so unfair that she could give me puppy dog eyes with tears floating in them. It was almost enough to make me give in and tell her … Almost.

"We will be there before the sun rises, we will be able to watch it rise together if you want?"

"Our first of many sunrises as man and wife, now that sounds romantic. What have I ever done in my life to snag someone as wonderful as you, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Oh, you were just born under the right set of stars, I believe." I said, getting a small smack on my forearm for my acting abilities. "To tell the truth, I was just thinkin' about how I am the luckiest son-of-a-bitch that ever has lived to get a girl like you to even look at a guy like me. Maybe I was the one born under the right set of stars?" I questioned, as I brought my lips to hers.

The jet was starting to take off, and I knew that this was the part of the trip that she hated the most. Take offs and landings were not her gig, but she'd endure them if it meant we could get to our destinations faster.

"It's faster than runnin'," I explained. The plane had finally leveled out and we were heading south/southeast as we made our final turn before the long straight stretch of sky to come.

"I believe it's time to do two things my bride," I cooed as I slowly ran my hand up her arms to her delicate neck. I was holding her head in my hands when she asked the million dollar question.

"What two things do we need to take care of, husband dear?" she questioned. She couldn't hide her desire from me, and she knew it. The shit load of lust rolling off her would be enough to make a teenage boy cum in his jeans in no time flat.

"Well, one is I'd like to get you outta this dress, you are wearing way too many clothes at the moment. Plus, we need to consummate this marriage of ours, ya know?" I slowly stood her up before me as my hands started working the back zipper of her dress. I really wanted to just rip it off of her, but I knew that she'd want to be wearing something when the flight crew left the front cabin in the morning.

"Hmm huh, and the second part?" she questioned leaning into me, as I she rubbed her face against my chest.

"How'd you feel about joining the mile high club?" I questioned.

Bella quickly pulled away from me, and the look of pure shock was enough to cause us both to laugh. Everything's been so serious with the wedding and the fuckery of the wedding prep that we were both enjoying our silly freehearted moments way too intensely.

"I think I'd be open to both topics, Mr. Whitlock, as long as you can promise me that those pilots won't be popping out of their cockpit before I can get my clothes back on," she said, smirking while talking.

Her dress was now pooled around her feet, and I slowly pulled away from her knowing that I needed to make this as comfortable for the both us. The small three person sofa turned into a full sized bed, if you pulled it the right way. Of course, I'd seen and read about these things, but I wanted to make sure that I'd done it right so it wouldn't collapse on the two of us in the middle of our consummation.

Before two of my wife's heartbeats had sounded, the couch was converted, and the soft cotton sheets on the bed were turned down. I was didn't know if I was more excited about making love to my wife, or her induction into the mile high club. I was trying to shake those thoughts out of my head as she started to unbutton my dress shirt for me.

I'd worn a nice black tux, white tux shirt, and my shoes had been polished to within an inch of their lives, they were so shiny. Peter had taken his role as best man to also include making sure that there were no wardrobe malfunctions. Everything that I'd worn today had been approved yesterday by both Alice and Peter.

"Are you trying to make love to me or to Peter?" Bella asked, bringing back from my thoughts.

"You know that you're gonna pay for that one, now don't ya, wife?"

My hand reached down to grab her ass, and then I quickly backed away finally taking in what my beautiful bride was wearing under her going away dress. She had on a lacey white bra with a small blue bow in the valley of her two magnificent breasts, and the cutest white lace matching panties. For a second I wondered why she'd dressed so innocently, but when my eyes caught sight of our future son I quickly realized that finding sexy white maternity undergarments might have been a lil too much to ask for.

My new wife rolled her beautiful eyes in my direction. She'd been listening to my thoughts even though she knew that at times like this it wasn't always the best idea. She'd more than once used my fucked up mind to get her in the mood for sex when she'd been a lil more than hesitant about it. But whatever it took to get her naked, wet, and under me at this moment was just fine by me.

I slowly unhooked her bra, and let it land on the floor with her dress. I really wanted to save her underwear but there was no time for that at the moment. I ripped off her underwear as her hands finally undid my zipper to my tux pants. As my clothes met hers, I remember one last thing that I wanted to have with us on our honeymoon. I pulled away from my bride, and after kissing the knuckles on her hand I lifted my arms to the overhead compartment, and pulled down our blanket.

"You remember?" she asked.

"I told you that story. How am I gonna forget it?" I answered, after laying our quilt down on top the plain hotel blanket that the jet owners used. "This is the blanket that I first made love to you on, that night when you gave yourself to me, and then when we made our son," I said as I rubbed the expanse of my bride's beautiful blossoming belly. "This is the blanket we will consummate our marriage on, and under this blanket I hope you will deliver our son safe and sound." I gently laid my bride on top of the blanket.

Bella was running her hands through my hair, and I closed my eyes at the sensations flowing between us. Her emotions were so content that I wanted nothing more than to bathe in them. How one small elf woman could make a one hundred and fifty year old vampire feel settled and relaxed was something I doubt I will ever get used to.

I started passionately kissing her, as our hands and bodies readied to become one. I swiftly reached between us to make sure that my new wife was ready for me. Her slick, silky folds were hot, wet, and all but yelling at me to be claimed.

"Jasper, please, don't tease me tonight," she begged.

"Patience, all good things come to those who wait," I replied, knowing that this was another one of those moments that I would remember til the end of my existence. I rubbed my wife's sensitive nub with my fully engorged length, and as I slowly pushed into her we both moaned at the feeling of becoming one flesh.

Bella was losing it quickly, after waiting for more a lil over a week, her need for release was rivaling my own. "Faster, harder, please, Jasper!" she grunted out in between thrusts.

"You are too damn tight, Mrs. Whitlock! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" I exclaimed, pushing faster and harder into her core.

Bella tilted her head to the right exposing her luscious neck to my eyes, "Do it, Jasper, NOW!" I knew that she wanted me to bite her mating mark. Doing so would not only complete consummating our marriage, but our bond would open up and we'd lose ourselves in each other.

I bent my head down, and kissed the pulsing vein her in neck, slowly moving lower to the top of her left breast, and I reared back and bit down on her creamy skin. She came instantly, crying out my name with the force of her release. Her release triggered my own, and with a few more thrusts I reached my own rapture.

Our mutual release caused a ripple in our bond, and I'd never felt closer to my new bride than I did in this moment. Our souls wrapped instantaneously around the other and we both seemed to have lost all track of space and time. There was just Isabella and Jasper Whitlock, no other person existed in the world but us.

We must've stayed like that for hours, because in what seemed like a blink of an eye, the pilot announced over the speakers, "Welcome to the Turks Islands. Your flight will be landing in less than fifteen minutes. Please, fasten your seatbelts and return all objects to their proper positions. Thank you for flying with us tonight, and we hope to see you again soon."

Bella's eyes widened and I said, "Welcome to Boutique Island and your honeymoon, Mrs. Whitlock." I kissed her once more before disengaging from her warm body…

**A/N: Music used in this Chapter : Chris Brown/Forever and Garth Brooks/Friends in low Places…**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and adds. They kept me writing this past week. I've been having a really hard time managing work, my family, and writing…. Your reviews kept me on track, so thank you again.**

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	44. The Honeymooners

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys!**

**Balti K, you are the Bomb… (You know you can't say that word on a plane right?) Just love that movie… Anyway Jasper's on his way over with a copy of 'Meet the Focker's' for ya two to watch… Gay Focker is my Favorite Character by the way… LMAO! Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_Bella's eyes widen and I said, "Welcome to Boutique Island and your honeymoon, Mrs. Whitlock," I kissed her before disengaging from her warm body…_

**Chapter 44**

**The Honeymooners…**

**(BPOV)**

I was awakened by the sounds of Jasper's cell phone going off, and I could feel the sun scorching the sensitive skin of my lower back. We'd been here on Boutique Island for more than a week now. Come to find out Jasper owned a home here that even the Cullens knew about. He'd named it. I guess growing up on a small ranch where people always seemed to name their homes, it was to be expected. 'Blue Horizons' was a beautiful two level home.

The outside of the house was white stucco and the roof was titles, not the regular shingles that I was used to seeing. It was a very nice three bedroom, three and a half bath home. The kitchen was to die for, and the floors were a dark wood that shown like glass. The color pallet was soft pastel colors that seemed to make the tropical feel of the home even more inviting. There was a small dining room to the right of the kitchen, and that was where I'd been eating many of my meals over the last week or so.

"Carlisle? Is everything alight?" my new husband asked. We'd called the family to let them know that we'd made here safely, but asked not be called unless it was a dire emergency. It was after all our honeymoon. It's not like we could get this time back, even if we wanted to.

I was only half listening to Jasper's side of the conversation. If there was trouble, I'm sure that I'd know about it before too much longer. 'Don't go chasing trouble, it'll always find you,' I think to myself. Here lately, that idiom held so much truth that I was surprised that it wasn't perpetually tattooed on my skin.

"I see, was anyone hurt?" he asked. Now, I was all ears wanting to know what in the hell was going on back in the real world.

Jasper and I had been so lost in each other since our arrival that World War III could have broken out and neither one of us would have known about it. Maybe, we ought to turn the TV on today, and watch a little bit of the news.

"She's well, sleeping a lot, eating a lot, but she's good," Jasper must have been answering Carlisle's questions, because he turned his head in my direction, and the lust that flowed between us was deep enough for me to drown in.

"Well, I am glad to hear that everything worked out well. I still can't believe that they didn't try something at the wedding. I guess it's our good fortune they were not thinking clearly at the time."

Who didn't try something at our wedding? God, could you imagine that fuckery would have happened? It's bad enough that Jasper and I couldn't have a real wedding shower, but at least our wedding day had been perfect. I needed to thank God for small favors.

I was so lost in thought, I never took notice when Jasper shut his phone, and sat quietly next to me. His hands were gently moving the hair out from around my face, as I watched the fear on his face turn into joy as I said a distracted 'Good morning,' to him.

"Good mornin' to you too, Mrs. Whitlock." He still hadn't stopped petting me like I was his favorite dog, but I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

After a couple of hours of sex on the bed and in the shower, I finally remembered about the damn phone call. We were out on the beach that was to the side of house, and surrounded by high cliffs. This was Jasper's own personal getaway and he'd chosen this location for the house, because it hid his sparkly ass from passersby. We had to walk down a steep winding path to get down to the beach, and with me not seeing my feet anymore it was more of a challenge than I'd first thought it would be.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" I questioned, as Jasper spread our blanket out onto the sand near the ocean.

"That was Carlisle, he … ummm," he was hesitant to tell me about something, and I could tell from his emotions that he was trying to hide something from me.

"What?"

"Alrighty, don't freak out on me, I was trying to keep this from you…" he was shaking his head back and forth and I could tell that this was something that he really, really didn't want to talk about. "They found them, Bella."

Found them? What the hell is talking about? From his emotions and actions, he was as nervous as a whore in church. Nope, scratch that. He was bouncing and twitching like a whore with an STD, sitting in the front pew at church, on Easter Sunday. Whatever is going on back home can't be good, if he is acting like this right now.

Jasper must have been inside of my head as I was thinking about the way he was acting, because in between giggles, true life, no joke, giggles, he answered my unspoken question.

"Those bastards that were stalking us, that's who!"

"The ones that that Demetri guy was chasing a few months back?"

"The same ones, Darlin'. They were a couple of old vampires that Aro and Caius took the throne from back in the day." He was still chuckling and shaking his head at my defunct thoughts as he explained how Vladimir and Stephan were the kings of old. How over thirty-five hundred years ago, before Marcus or Carlisle were even born as humans, their brothers stole the vampire rule from these two men who had sat so still for so long that they almost turned into stone. Literally!

"They also had several younger vampires with them when they were finally caught just outside of Seattle. Oh, and umm … a couple of elves with the last name of Quinn, too."

Now that caught my attention. "I thought that we killed all of the elfin Quinns back in September?"

"I guess, we missed a few, Sugar, but don't worry, they're no more now!"

I could hear his thoughts about how the Cullens' vampires and Aaron's elves had stayed in Seattle a few days after the wedding, and culled all of our enemies out at once. I could also tell that he'd wanted to be a part of that fight, but was once again busy with me.

I didn't like fighting and was more than happy to let the others take care of the shit that needed to be done without us. Well, not to mention that I'd bet dimes to dollars that no one would have let pregnant little old me anywhere near that fight anyway. Keeping my shield up around Jasper would have been more than enough battle for me at this point.

Sure, the baby's gifts were getting stronger and stronger, but sometimes I just felt too weak to get up off of the bed these days.

"That could have somethin' to do with your husband keeping ya up all night, Darlin'," Jasper drawled as he laid his head down on the blanket next to me.

I couldn't help, but roll on my side and just rest my now overfilled head on his chest. My hand was resting in the middle of his chest right were his heart would be. I never missed that the heart didn't beat, or that the bone and skin covered it were hard as stone, just like the rest of Jasper. It was who he is, and I loved him even more now than I did the day I married him.

I sent up a silent prayer that it would always be like this. Peaceful, content, and loving. I knew rationally that with the baby coming so soon, we'd both have our hands and minds filled with things that need to be done, but I hoped that we'd always find a little bit of time each day to devote to each other. Let's face it, if it wasn't for him and me, this baby wouldn't even be in the mix right now.

"You know, that was something that Daddy always told us boys when I was growin' up," he said out of nowhere. I turned my head to look him in the eyes, asking silently what he meant. "He always told us that he'd loved our momma before we were even born, so we'd better treat her right," he stopped talking and laughed slightly. "He'd always wink at her as he said it, so we knew that he was just tryin' to make some brownie points with her, but it's a line I'm sure I'll be usin' with our own lil man soon enough."

I felt Jasper kiss the top of my head, and I loved hearing about the things that he could remember about growing up in his human life. The things that I'd known about him from the beginnings of his vampire life were enough to make the human memories that much more special to me. As I am sure that they are for him too.

I was remembering some of the best parts so far of our honeymoon, and loving every detail of our one on one time together. The day that a boat had pulled up to the dock over on the other side of the beach was one of the best days so far for me.

***Flashback***

**Three days into our Honeymoon…**

"Garrett?"

"Bella! Well, lookie at you girlie! Is that a beach ball in your belly or did you over eat at breakfast?" he asked, lifting on perfect eyebrow in my direction.

I couldn't help myself. I think that I've been spending too much time with Char. I gave him a one finger wave as I turned my back to him. Jasper had been coming to the dock carrying an overnight bag over his shoulder and a basket full of goodies for me it looked like. He was laughing at Garret and I as he set the stuff down at my feet.

After greeting Garrett and storing our gear on the boat, he helped me get on board by carrying me over the bow. Garrett quickly got the motor going and we were soon leaving our island paradise and going out onto the open water.

"Jasper, would you like to man the wheel?"

"Hell yeah!"

After Jasper how to handle the boat Garrett started showing me around the boat that was cutting swiftly through the blue-green waters that surrounded the island. Boutique Island was unlike any place that I'd ever been before and I loved the new experience that I was getting with my mate. He knew what I'd love no matter what the situation might be.

"This is the main cabin. There is a small bathroom with a shower located just to the side over here," Garrett showed me. "And this is the kitchen," he said proudly.

"When did you buy this boat, Garrett?" I questioned. I'd really started to get know this man when we were stuck in Texas together. He'd been turned during the Revolutionary War and he, Jasper, and Peter had all been buddies for almost a hundred years now. He was a solitary person, and enjoyed his peace and quiet though he also seemed to love his share of trouble also.

"I didn't buy this thing! Are you crazy? What would a vampire want a boat for? Hell, we sparkle in the sun, and here we are, out in the open sea, risking life and limb just to go swimming out of the eyes of you pesky humans," he proclaimed.

"You stole this boat?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, and giving him the evil eye. "Do I need to remind you that I'm a cop's daughter, mister?" I questioned, poking my finger at his frame. His ego was big enough to take up all of the air on the lower deck of the boat and he knew enough to majorly piss off a pregnant women, but I guess that he'd just forgotten about that for a minute.

"NO! I didn't steal this boat! Your husband bought it!"

"What?" I screamed, rushing past him and up to the main floor of the boat. Finding my target I made a bee line straight for my smug looking mate.

"You bought a boat?"

"Yeah, I thought that you and I might like to take it out sometime. So, I bought it," he said, smiling at the look on my face.

"Jasper, when did you buy this boat?"

"I bought it off of Craigslist a few weeks ago! Damn good price, too!"

"You bought a boat? Sight unseen? Are you crazy? What if there was a hole in the side or something?" who the hell buys a boat sight unseen, and then takes his pregnant wife and friend out on it without so much of an afterthought?

Garrett walked over to Jasper and quickly took over the wheel as Jasper led me to the front of the boat. There were seats with cushions surround the front, and a space where I guess a table could be set up if you wanted to eat dinner outside.

"Bella, I had Garrett look it over when he picked it up. He's been sailing here ever since we left Texas a couple of weeks ago. If it was going to sink, it would have done it way before now," he cooed, trying to smooth my ruffled feather back into place.

"We are going to head north for a lil while, and when we get close enough to Puerto Rico, Garrett there…" Jasper stopped and pointed at our friend then continued. "Is going to catch a flight back to the States, and we are going to use this boat as our lil getaway. Trust me, I knew what I was doin'. I know that you still aren't used to it yet, Sug, but we got more money than either one of us knows what to do with. This is just a lil something to fill a couple of honeymoon days."

About an hour later Garrett was docking our boat to a buoy a couple hundred feet off of San Juan. There was small dinghy boat roped off on it, and I knew that was how he was getting to the main island. I felt bad that I'd made an ass out of myself in front of him, but he knew how to press my buttons. He's learnt that well from Peter, but at least he had some survival instincts and knew not to push me too far.

"Thanks, ol' man, for getting this to us," Jasper said as he shook Garrett's hand as he was making his way to the side of our boat.

"Umm … sorry, if I offended you, I wasn't expecting you to tell me we now own a boat!" I said, darting a cross look over at my mate. Jasper slid one of his hands to the small of my back, and I knew that this was something that we'd be talking about later, but not right now.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Sweetthin'! I get that reaction from lots of women!" he said, leering at me. Yep, this guy was just like Peter. God help me, I'm surrounded by know-it-all assholes!

"Well, see ya when we get back! If we ever go back," Jasper joked, as Garrett waved to us from his little dinghy as he rode off towards Puerto Rico.

That day we swam and swam. The water was so clear that you could all the way to bottom even when the ocean floor was thirty feet down.

Jasper showed off for me. He'd decided that jumping of off the back of boat wasn't good enough so he was jumping off of the front of the boat was well. We'd been out there for a couple of hours when I saw my first real dolphin, and instantly fell in love with it. Why couldn't we stay just like this for the rest of our lives?

****End of Flashback****

"Bella? Come on, Sug, are you alright?" Jasper questioned. Worry was written all over his face and emotions when I'd not responded to him right away.

"Sorry, sweetie, I was just thinking about the day we swam out there somewhere," I said, gazing out over the water that was rushing in out of the beach where we were laying.

"Now, that was a great day! Wanna do it again?"

"Sure, but let's do it tomorrow. I'm too comfy right here where I'm at," I all but purred as he ran his hand up and down my back. Thinking back on it, that was a_ great_ day, with an even better _night_ as far as I'm concerned.

I lay on my husband's chest watching the rainbows that his skin threw as we enjoyed both the sand, sun, and company.

"Wool socks, indeed!" I growled out after a few minutes of quiet time. With Jasper's hearing of course he'd heard every breath, let alone the few words that I spoke. His chest was slightly moving with his laughter at his little inside joke on our wedding day.

"You'd have loved it, and you know it!"

I knew that I was looking at him like he had four eyes, and most of them were covered in coke bottle glasses when he thought he was being funny. Lord knows that his sense of humor and mine were on the same wavelength most of time, but worrying a pregnant bride about snow and ice (and someone as vertically challenged as me) should be a crime.

"I don't remember vowing to love your sense of humor when I married your ass," I teased.

"Yeah, ya did! It was in the fine print, didn't you read the contract before you signed it?"

"I signed no such thing! Though, maybe I ought to have had you sign a pre-nuptial!" I teased back.

"You know you married me for my money, and that I married you for your body. So we'll just consider each null and void!" he stated, lifting his eyebrow at me in question.

"Too late now!" I laughed as he started tickling me for all that he was worth.

Quickly his touches turned from playful to more serious. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other for more than a few hours since the wedding. It was like that little sheet of paper made the other even friskier! Not that I'm complaining, Hell No! I'm enjoying it!

Jasper's hands quickly relieved me of my bathing top, and made even quicker work of my bottoms. He'd become so much more affectionate with me in the last few months. The baby bump seemed to spotlight something within that made his touching me more reverent almost.

His swim shorts were gone in a flash, and I knew that he'd taken them off at vampire speed. The sight of him naked and the sun dancing off of his body was almost enough to drive me over the edge. Almost.

After preparing me quickly to take him, he entered me slowly. We both moaned at the feeling. Jasper filling me so completely and my warmth around him were just too much for each of us. Jasper was taking his time, and driving me wild with want. He knew what he was doing to me, I could both see it written on his face and hear it in his messed up head.

He loved knowing what he could do to both my mind and body. He loved knowing that he had such power over me, and I knew that I too held a sort of power over him as well. We'd both learnt what the other wanted and needed when we made love, and it was so much more than I ever thought that sex could be.

It was a soul-to-soul connection with the other becoming the only important thing in the world as far as we were concerned. In the beginning I was so worried that the Resolute connection would overpower either him or me, but it just enhanced everything about the other. I loved that he and I were so connected, and I was hoping that our son would also be included within our connection.

"I love you," fell off of my husband's lips as we made love together in the sand.

Instead of answering him with words, I pushed everything that I was feeling for him into our connection, and prayed that it would show him just how much he means to me. Our relationship is the most important thing in my life. I was worried that soon the baby might overshadow it, but that was something that Jasper and I would have to work really hard on. I wanted him and I to be the center of our relationship, not the baby. As he'd said earlier, if it weren't for our relationship there wouldn't even be a baby in the first place.

I forgot what I was thinking about as Jasper's lips captured mine once again. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies like there was no tomorrow, and we lost our selves in the feelings that were rolling between us and through our Resolute. I loved that I knew what he was thinking and the same could be said for him. There was no need for words that could never begin to say how we truly felt at this moment.

One final thrust and I was lost to world. I never felt it as Jasper bit down on my breast, and was slowly licking away the last drop of my blood.

_Did you finish?_ I asked, confused. I'd never not known if my mate had finished, but I was too lost in my own little world at the time to hear anything or feel anything.

_Do you really think that I'd have stopped if I hadn't?_ He countered chuckling to himself.

A few hours later I found myself eating a huge dinner that Jasper had prepared. My Marva was ice cold, and I knew that he'd done that just for me. I could drink it either warm or cold, but sometimes I liked ice in the glass to make it even colder.

"How are you feelin'?"

"I'm good. I don't know if I'll ever get the sand out of the places where it should NOT be, but I'm good. Why?"

"Oh, Carlisle called again, and wanted to know how you were doing," he said absent mindedly.

"Shouldn't he be worrying about the creeps that they found, instead of me right now?"

"Carlisle and Esme aren't with the others right now," he said kind of sheepishly.

"Then where the hell are they?" I asked finishing up the last of my shrimp and steak dinner.

"They flew down to Miami right after we left for our honeymoon. So the others, including Peter and Char, took care of the shit back in Washington. Your old man did a bang up job from what I can understand."

My dad, and what?

"Why in the world are they in Miami?"

"Carlisle wanted to be close to us if something were to happen with the baby. I knew that this would upset you, but it was a precaution that I just couldn't pass up."

My anger was growing with each word that he'd spoken. It was the intelligent thing to do, yes. But they could and _should_ have told me about this, damn it!

"I am not a child! Why do guys keep doing things like this when you know if you'd have talked to me first there wouldn't have been a fight? Ohh, but listen here, buddy! There is going to be a fight now!" I yelled. I was stomping my left foot like a three year old, but I didn't care. Then it hit me. Sure, I hated being treated like a three year old but maybe I ought to stop acting like one. OSM!

"Fine, Fine! But you guys need to tell me things like this beforehand please," I begged, letting the fight go. This was my honeymoon, and I didn't need to spend it fighting with my new husband. I needed to grow the fuck up and go on about my life.

Jasper smiled at me and I knew that he was pleased that I wasn't going to be throwing shit at him at this point, but pushing me further right now was not in his best interests.

"Bella, let's go outside by the pool and sit and watch as the humans celebrate," Jasper suggested. He was feeling quite smug that I'd let him off so easily, but he was also relieved that I agreed with their decision, even if it was behind my back.

I'd forgotten that today was New Years Eve. "It's been a week already?" I questioned as Jasper sat down on a chaise. He'd spread his legs to make room for me to sit in between them.

"Yep! I can't believe that you've been mine for a week already, but you know that we've got many more New Years Eves to spend together," he smiled into my hair, as he talked.

Suddenly all around us there were fireworks going off, and people yelling their wishes to each other.

"Happy New Year's, wife," Jasper said, kissing the side of my neck.

"Happy New Year's to you too, husband," I said as I turned and kissed him properly on his lips. This was the first of many New Years Eves for us to be together, and I couldn't think of any better way to celebrate with the love of my life…

**A/N: Well, Peeps tell me what you think, please… THaTH is almost over and it's making it harder to write… **

**Thanks to everyone that's Reviewed, Faved, and Alerted… **

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	45. But It Did!

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**Yep, It's early! Read A/N below to Find out why!**

**Oh, Balti K! If I could only be you right now! On vacation in the sun, by a pool, a never ending drink in your hand… Oh wait, is Jasper your cabana boy? WTF? Tell him I said, 'to get up here to Chi-Town'… We still got a couple of chappies to write! LOL Thanks for all of your help Chickie, you are the BEST Beta EVER! Hugs~Izzy **

**PS: I am **_**soooo**_** jealous right now!**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

"_Happy New Year's to you too, husband," I said as I turned and kissed him properly on his lips. This was the first of many New Year's Eves for us to be together, and I couldn't think of any better way to celebrate with the love of my life…_

**Chapter 45**

**But It Did…**

**(JPOV)**

If she's heard it once, she's heard it a million times. So here I go again, "Bella, Darlin', you really shouldn't be doing that."

I caught her in the kitchen of our small home here in Montana, reaching for something on the very top shelves. Why is it that the something she's craving at the moment seems to always be on the top shelf where she has to stretch up using her tiptoes to grab it? She's been caught more times than I care to count, red handed, in the kitchen stretching herself beyond what a woman who's about to give birth in less than two weeks should be doing.

"If you don't want me stretching too much than why in the hell do you put the good stuff on the top shelf?" she questioned, with her left hand on her left hip. She was blinking her eyes rapidly, and I could tell that she was really trying to prove her point.

It's true that most of her favorite junk foods and cravings were on the top shelves, but I'd done that on purpose. Instead of following the healthy diet that she was supposed to be eating, she'd started consuming nothing but junk food.

After the honeymoon two months ago, we'd come back to Montana and started our lives together. She's been complaining about how big she was getting, and asked me to put the bad shit up there. It ain't like I didn't want her to eat what she wanted to eat, when she'd wanted it. This fuckery was her idea!

"Bells, do I need to remind you _again_, that this was your idea in the first place?" I asked. She's been so moody lately that at times like this there was one of two ways it was going to go. She was either gonna back down crying or she was gonna put up a fight to end all fights.

She's had every symptom a pregnant woman could have. Moodiness, sleep deprivation, peeing constantly, swollen feet, and the cravings. Oh my God, the cravings. A couple weeks back she was on a sub sandwiches kick. Not the usual kind of sandwich either. It _had_ to have exactly seven slices of turkey, four slices of bacon, onions, shredded lettuce, tomatoes, and get this, a sliced up hardboiled egg! On special order buns, with mayo, and extra-extra French vinaigrette sauce on top!

Just hearing her eat that sandwich, with the moans she kept making, made me harder than a sixteen-year-old boy with his daddy's stash of Playboys! Listening to her eat the thing was about all I could handle, though. Watching her eat it was out of the question. She'd make a mess on the table, the floor, and her clothing. It just wasn't a sight that I enjoyed while she'd eat it.

Speaking of clothing, she kept referring to the now huge baby belly as 'her self-inflected top shelf'. The top of her stomach and shirts would catch everything from the crumbs from her food (many stains included), to the TV remote control. But the Lil Peanut really didn't like that too much. Nope, he'd kick and hit just about anything she'd put up there. It was awe inspiring to watch.

The Peanut finally had a real name, but we were keeping that close to the vest until he was born. I loved that Bella had come up with his name herself, but it was all linked back to me. When she first suggested it, I wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry. That was a rough night of remembering for me, but I now believe that there couldn't be a better name for him.

Everyone wanted to know what we were gonna name him, and I remember that day clearly…

****Flashback****

We were all sitting around the table by the pool in the main house. After the bullshit at our wedding shower Esme, Alice, Rose, and Char made the baby shower a family only affair. Of course that family included the Denali family as well. Aro and Caius sent their gift through Marcus who's stayed with us since the wedding. Aaron had had Ashling give us his gift for the baby.

So there were sixteen vampires and two elves sitting around playing stupid lil games and cutting up with each other, about a month ago. There were blue balloons and flowers everywhere, and my poor wife was wearing the most hideous corsage that I'd ever laid eyes one. It had lil blue strollers hanging off it, and since it was the wrong time of year, the blue had been horribly painted onto the flowers themselves.

After opening the gifts, and Bella and Ashling eating a couple of slices of the oversized cake, everyone finally relaxed and different conversations started going.

Esme, Carlisle, Marcus, Carman, and Eleazar were talking about the new Cullen being born soon. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Peter, and Char were talking about one of their escapades while Bella and I had been on our honeymoon. Ashling and Bella were talking about some paperwork that Aaron had sent over the day before the shower that Bella needed to look at, sign, and then fax back to him.

"So what's this little guy's name?" asked Rose. She's almost as excited for the baby coming as Bells and I are.

"Nope! That's ours! Y'all will find out after he's born," I answered. We both knew the name already, but they didn't need to know it until he was with us in person.

"Now that doesn't seem quite fair, Jasper," Rose pouted knowing that usually worked on her husband, and thank God that isn't me.

Bella laughed as she answered her, "Rose, it won't be that much longer. Six weeks tops! Or at least that's what Carlisle says."

Then Peter jumped in and saved the day! "Let's make a game outta it! Everyone put your hopes for the Peanut's name on a sheet of paper we will mix them up, and pull one out at a time…" Everyone was quickly writing what they thought the name would be, and put the slips inside Emmett's White Sox hat. "Now, Bella you draw one name out at a time, and try to guess who wrote it."

It was a simple game, but everyone's hopes were up hoping that their names choose would be it. Bella pulled the first one out and read it out loud, "Jasper Jr."

She tilted her head towards me, and yes, that was the first name that I thought of too, but it wasn't the one we both choose.

"Nope," I confirmed.

"Now, who wrote that?" asked Peter.

"You did. I can tell by your crappy handwriting," I joked. This game went on and on. Peter was so good at getting us talking about nothing important, but talking all the same.

*****End of Flashback*****

_WHAT THE HELL?_ Bella's mentally screamed at me, and I saw her dash down the hall. Her cries brought me out of my memories, and I ran after her at vampire speed.

"Isabella! What's wrong?" I all but screamed at her. I found her in the bathroom, sitting on her throne as she likes to call it. By the time that I'd gotten to her she's already stripped out of her maternity pants and underwear. She was sittin on the toilet with her hands covering her face, and I could tell from her emotions that embarrassment was her main emotion right now. Whatever brought this on, she was completely mortified over it.

"Jasper, I just peed my pants! I can't believe that I did that! I am eighteen years old, and I haven't wet myself since I was four! This is just wrong!" she said, as I smelled the salt water tears that she was crying behind her hands.

I knelt down in front of her, and gently pulled her hands away from her face. She wouldn't look me in the eye, and I knew that she wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow her up right now. But she was my mate, and there was nothing that she could hide or wish away from me. I'd read in several of those pregnancy books that woman have been known to pee themselves at this stage of the pregnancy, but I wasn't smelling any urine.

I reached over to her discarded clothing, and smelt the panties that she'd been wearing. Arousal, her elfin scent, but no urine was on them. There was a new smell on them, and it took me a second to figure it out. When I did I dropped her clothes, and gently lifted her chin so that she'd have to look me in the eye.

"Darlin', I don't believe that you peed on yourself…" I was shaking my head, and laughing slightly. "I believe that your water just broke!" with those seven words her eyes got as big as sauces and her fear level went through the roof of our small home.

I wrapped my arms around her as her tears of shame turned into tears of fear. She'd just seen Carlisle this morning, and he said that the baby would be here anytime now. He wouldn't nail down a due date, because we were dealing with so many variables, but kept saying soon.

We were kind of hoping that Alice's voodoo would help us narrow down the date and time, but with my girl's shield, that was not ever going to happen. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Carlisle would be at his office in town right now, but he needed to get home as soon as possible.

I'd call Carlisle, Ashling, and the main house in that order to get things rolling.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, its Jasper. It's time. I believe that Bella's water just broke," I choked out. It was hard to keep her fear from overtaking me, but I had to be strong for her right now.

After a few seconds of Carlisle collecting himself, he went straight into doctor mode, and started asking questions.

"Is the water clear?"

I was afraid to move my wife, but I knew that I needed to see the water below her to make sure that I was answering his questions correctly. After lifting her for a moment, I was able to not only get closer to her, but see what was going on below so I finally had my answers.

"It looks to be! She thought that she'd wet herself, but it seems nothing like that at all!" Bella's nerves were getting the better of me with me hugging her tight to my body. Contact always seemed to make others' emotions harder for me to separate from my own.

"I am on my way. I just need to cancel a few afternoon appointments, and I should be home within thirty minutes. Keep her calm and quiet, I will be there soon," with that he hung up on me, not even waiting for my answer.

I shut and then reopened my cell and called Ashling. She was already at the main house, going over some Elfin business when I reached her. I asked her to tell the others, but to tell them to stay where they were. Bella's emotions were already on overload and more people around was just going to add to her stress levels, and that was something that none us needed right now.

After making sure that everyone knew what was going on I laid my head on Bella's shoulder and just held her as she sobbed.

It's not that she wasn't happy that the baby was coming, her thoughts were scattered from worrying about it being too soon to worrying about how she was going to handle the pain. Fear of the unknown is a very powerful thing, and it can take over your mind at times.

Times like this I really wished that she had someone in her life that had gone through the birth process to ease her worried mind, but the only person who'd ever gone through childbirth was Esme, and her memories of that time were cloudy at best. She remembers the pain of birth, but she became a vampire quite soon afterwards so she wasn't a reliable source of information for my girl.

The Hippie Bitch wasn't even an option, and I knew better then to even bring her name up at this point. Hopefully, with her years of experience as a Doula, Ashling, will be able to quiet her fears some. Maybe, Bella's fears and mine as well.

In my human life, a woman giving birth was a very risky thing. Most women married a lot younger than they do now, and their poor bodies weren't able to give birth without their deaths often being part of the deal. Even in this day and age, a woman giving birth wasn't without risks. But I can't think about that now. No, right now I need to focus on making Bells as comfortable as possible.

It had only been a few minutes since I'd called everyone, and I could hear Ashling pushing one of the ATV's to its limits as she made her way to us. Help was on its way, and we just needed to hold tight until it got here.

"Sug, how are ya doin'?"

"I don't know! I'm scared shitless at this point!" she sobbed into my shoulder. She let out a whimper when I tried to pull away from her, so I just held her a lil tighter hoping that my nearness would lend some comfort.

I knew that the front door to the house was open, so I didn't need to go and answer the door. Though there was no need for it. Ashling would have broken the fucking thing down if she had to, to get to my girl. I knelt there on the bathroom floor with a million thoughts going through my head, and I couldn't light on just one. The thoughts were like a swarm of flies that would just buzz around your head, but never get close enough to really swat.

Soon I heard the ATV stop, shut off, and Ashling quickly made her way into our bedroom. She poked her head into the bathroom, and took in the scene in front of her. She didn't say a word, but I answered her unspoken question.

"She's fine. Just scare shitless at the moment."

Ashling quietly retreated into the bedroom, and I could hear her doing something in there. I didn't want to move my wife until I had to.

I could still hear the light dripping sounds coming from my wife, and into the water below her bottom. I always thought that when a woman's water broke it would be in a gush, but not Bella's. The Peanut's water was a trickle, and I wondered if that meant that something was wrong.

"It's just fine, Jasper," Bella answered. She'd regained her composure and I knew that she was listening to what was going on in our bedroom. I helped her get up, wrapped a towel around her lower half, and we slowly made our way into the master bedroom of the cottage…

**(BPOV)**

I was mad that nothing could ever seem to go as planned in my life, but then again who could plan when their water broke? Jasper was there with me, and I knew that what I couldn't handle, he could. I sat there wondering how the Native American women could ever just walk off from there tribes, and give birth completely alone in the wilderness. Those thoughts are what made me regain my composure and get me act together. If they could do that, surely I could do this.

Carlisle was on his way, and Ashling was in our bedroom doing something that I couldn't wrap my head around. I could hear plastic ripping and wondered just what in the hell she was doing. Jasper helped me slowly out of the bathroom, and we found Ashling making our bed for us.

She's placed a shower curtain over the set of sheets that were already on bed, and quickly put another set of sheets over it. Jasper and I looked at each other and back to her.

"I'm preparing your bed for the birth. I placed the shower curtain over the first set of sheets to protect the mattress, and a second set of sheets to make you more comfortable. There are more supplies at the house, and I hope that you guys don't get mad at me, but I asked Peter to bring them to us soon," she explained kind of sheepishly.

Jasper nodded his head towards her, and I was left wondering when the pain was going to start. I thought that once my water broke it would be nonstop pain from then on out but I guess that I was wrong. I hadn't felt any pain yet, just some minor back discomfort. Though, that was the norm here lately.

"Why don't you walk in the kitchen and get something to drink. I saw Jasper bought you some juice the other day, and that might help keep your energy levels up," Ashling suggested as she was finishing the bedding. "I need to clean the bath tub, and get a few things straight in here before Carlisle gets here, so go on and make yourself comfortable."

She never looked at us as she made started walking into the bathroom. I wondered what she was thinking about and for once in my life I really wished that I'd had Edward's gift. Jasper chuckled silently beside me as we walked down the small hallway and into the kitchen.

After getting me a glass of Marva instead of juice I walked over to the front window, and looked outside. Here we are in the middle of February, and there was about two foot of snow on the ground. The large mountains were as beautiful as I'd ever seen them. The sun was shining off the snow, and it really did look like a winter wonderland.

Jasper walked up behind, and wrapped his arms around my waist. His thoughts were scattered, but then again so were mine. We'd get through this, with the help of others, but we needed to focus on us at the moment.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered into my ear.

"No, but I don't think that I've got a choice about it either," I joked.

My back was really starting to bother me, but I didn't want to move from the protective embrace of my mate. He was trying to console me, and I was trying to do the same thing for him. He'd thought earlier about how many women died during childbirth when he was human, but I knew that I wasn't going to be one of those numbers.

"Listen, if something happens, I want you to know…"

"Don't," he sobbed into my shoulder. "Please, not now!"

_I was just going to say if something happens, you know that I want you to turn me right? _I'd said it mentally, knowing that he was beyond listening to spoken words at the moment. Shock, astonishment, and hope flooded the connection that we share, and I knew that I'd said the right thing to him in this moment.

I didn't want to leave him or our son behind, if something happened. I wanted to be a part of their lives for as long as they were a part of mine. If that meant becoming like my mate, then so be it.

Our private moment was disturbed by the sounds of two ATVs heading our way, and I knew that Carlisle had broken every traffic law between here and town. The second ATV must have been Peter helping Carlisle bring what was needed for the birth.

"I wonder how long it will be until then?" Jasper questioned.

Several hours later, I was still walking around the inside of the cottage. Carlisle and Ashling were concerned that I was having back labor, and they thought that me lying on the bed would only lead to more discomfort.

My contractions were about three minutes apart, and my back was killing me.

"God, if my back could break, I'd feel _soooo_ much better!" I cried, as anther contraction gripped me without any notice.

Ashling had given Jasper a small tennis ball, and when the contractions hit he'd slowly rub the ball on the small of my back. I could hear the water running into the bathtub, and I was hoping that I could soon get in there and get some relief.

Carlisle had tried to put in the epidural, but it wasn't going to work. The pain shot that he's given me a couple of hours ago had completely worn off at this point, and I wanted any type of relief that I could get.

"Jasper?"

"I got ya! Just lean into me," he cooed.

_Can you carry me into the bathroom? _

_Now, that's a first! You askin' to be carried, I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd ask to be carried!_ he joked, lifting me effortlessly.

He was right, of course! If I was anything it was stubborn. I hated it when I we first found out about the baby that he'd carry me everywhere, but right now I wouldn't have cared less if he carried me to Timbuktu as long as I was held safely in his arms.

When I'd woken up this morning I'd put on my favorite pair of Pea Pod boot leg, blue jeans, and one of Jasper's huge T-shirts. He'd already worn it and it smelt like him. I felt closer to him when I'd wear his clothes, and he seemed to love it as well.

After my water broke, I'd left my dirt pants and undies on the bathroom floor. I was walking around in nothing but Jasper's dirty shirt and a towel, with a sports bra under it. Not too long ago, I'd have been mortified if someone saw me wearing nothing but these clothes, but now that I was having a baby all of my modesty went right out the window.

Every one of the Cullen men could have been in the bathroom with us, and I wouldn't have cared if they'd seen my hootchie or not! Jasper quickly lifted my top over my head, and left it in a heap on the floor as he took off his pants, boots, and shirt. He was standing in front of me in nothing but his boxers as he helped me get in the hot water of the bathtub.

He stood in front of me, and helped lower me into the water. His back was leaning on the back of the tub, and I was facing his chest. He spread my legs on either side of his. The water felt so good that my body molded into his.

Carlisle and Ashling were standing in the doorway of the master bath, and were watching as Jasper got me as comfortable as he could. Ashling was whispering commands at me, when the contractions were too much to take. She was a wonderful friend to me, and having her here made me feel a little better about things. Not as good as drugs would have been, but then again you can't have everything in life.

Jasper, Carlisle, or Ashling had all the jets of the tub on, and the water heated up again. I don't know how long we stayed in the water, but the feeling of weightlessness was soothing to my oversensitive body.

All too soon, Carlisle asked Jasper to get me out of the tub so that he could check me again. Oh yeah, that was something to remember. If the pain of the contractions weren't bad enough, having someone poke around in there while you were in labor was just the icing one cake.

When Jasper brought me out into our bedroom I noticed that it was pitch black outside. I'd lost all track of time, and I wondered to myself what time it was.

"Sug, it's 11:51pm on February 13, 2005," Jasper whispered as he laid me down on top of bed. I was fighting him about it too. I wanted my wet bra off before he put me on the clean sheets. He must be reading my thoughts; because no sooner had I thought it he'd complied without protest.

"We're going to have to change your wedding band out Jasper," I said. The tears were flowing down my face, and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into him.

"Huh?"

"We have your, mine, and the baby's birthstones on your wedding band. The baby's birthstone won't be March now. It'll be purple, I think!" I screamed as another contraction hit. They were getting harder and faster now.

"Isabella, I need you to relax as much as you can. I need to check on your progress. I know that this hurts, but it has to be done," Carlisle stated, he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were completely focused on Jasper's.

Every time a contraction hit or Carlisle had to check me, Jasper came closer and closer to turning into the Major. He was fighting his every instinct not to, but it was harder for him than he or I thought it would be. I'd thought that after Carlisle checking me so many times before that Jasper had gotten a handle on it but, I guess I was wrong again!

"When the next contraction starts I'm going to check you. I know that it makes them hurt more, but it gives me the most accurate assessment."

Jasper came to the other side of the bed, and lay down next to me. I was leaning onto my left side, and he carefully wrapped his arms around me. During some of the contractions Ashling was using the Doppler to hear the Peanuts heart rate. She'd said that everything sounded wonderful, and that there was no need to worry.

Carlisle was standing on the side of my bed, and Ashling was standing just behind him with the Doppler in hand. When the next contraction hit, he carefully raised my right leg and placed it onto Jasper's. Wearing one of those stupid gloves with goop on it, he started checking my progress while Ashling listened to the heartbeat.

I moved my hip to get comfortable and it felt as if the baby had shifted. The pain was unbearable, and I knew instantly that something wasn't right. I screamed out in pain, and I felt terrible that my mate was suffering right along with me.

Every contraction, discomfort, or twinge that I felt Jasper did as well. Being empathic had its drawbacks at times like this, but there was no stopping it now.

Carlisle and Ashling's heads both whipped around and they stared at each other, before their fear was permeating the room. Jasper shifted ever so slightly, his mojo was going off just as much as mine was and we both knew in that moment that things were going to get hairy and quick!

"Bella, you're ten centimeters dilated now, and it's time to push. The Peanut isn't handling the stress of the birth as well as we'd hoped and he needs to be born NOW!" Carlisle said as Ashling ran to the other side of the room grabbing the instruments that he needed.

Jasper was saying a silent pray in his head. Then he repositioned himself, he let go of me so that he that he could kneel on top of the bed, which caused me to scream like I had never done before.

Ashling was running back to my side, and telling Jasper what he needed to do. I watched like I was almost in a trance as he rose up onto his knees. His back was leaning against the headboard of our bed, and Ashling helped me get onto my knees and turn around.

Once they got me on my knees, my chest was lying on Jasper's, and his arms were holding me up. I laid my head on his shoulder when the contraction finally released me. Here I was spread eagle, completely naked, and laying on my mate. My knees were bent, and the pressure between my legs was starting to burn like a motherfucker.

I could hear Ashling and Carlisle both talking to me, but I wasn't listening to a word that either one of them were saying. I'd lost all of my strength with that last contraction, and was ready to give up.

"Isabella, you listen to me! This is not the time to give up, it's time to fight! It'll just be a lil bit longer, I swear, and then I'll get you whatever you want! Now's the time to ask for something BIG! A car, a new house, the moon! Whatever you want, just don't give up on me!" Jasper growled into my ear.

I felt the cold gel that Ashling was smearing all over my stomach, she was kneeling next to us on top of the bed, and I could finally hear the words that Carlisle was saying. I also heard metal clacking together, but another contraction was starting and I lost what little sense I had left.

"Bear down, Bella! Like your pushing all of you weight into your feet," Ashling encouraged. "Tuck in your chin to chest and push!" I could hear her counting, but all I wanted was for her to be quiet.

"Ashling, just let her do this at her own pace," Carlisle insisted.

I heard the baby's heart rate lower, and I knew that I needed to get him out of me as soon as possible, but the burning was becoming too much to handle. I screamed at the top of my lungs, right into Jasper's ear, but he didn't even flinch.

"That's right, let me you hear you!"

I was pushing and breathing as hard as I ever had, and when I heard Carlisle talking again. He was saying that the baby's head was crowning and that on the next push he should be here.

_Sing something to me_. I begged Jasper mentally. I needed something to get my mind off of what was happening to me. Jasper sang softly into my ear.

_A single red rose and a table for two  
A nice chardonnay and an ocean view  
Ships comin in and stars comin out  
We sat and we talked till the place closed down_

_Then we took a long walk down on the beach  
Her in that white dress and her bare feet  
We stopped and we watched the lighthouse light  
And pulled her close and I held on tight  
And I said to myself  
It doesn't get better than this  
No it doesn't get better than this_

_And it did  
It did  
Whoa it did_

_Fast-forward to that next spring  
We were lookin for a preacher  
Pickin out rings  
Family comin in and friends comin out  
To that white church on the outskirts of town  
Me in that tux fightin butterflies  
Tears of joy in the mommas eyes  
Her daddy walkin her down the aisle  
He lifted that veil and I saw that smile  
And I said To myself  
It doesn't get better than this_

"Ok, Bella, here we go again! PUSH!" Carlisle urged.

_No it doesn't get better than this_

_But it did_  
_It did_  
_Oh it did_

_Just when I start thinkin it's as good as it can get_  
_This crazy life does somethin just to let me know_  
_I haven't seen anything yet_

"Reach down, Isabella! Give me your hand!" Carlisle grabbed my hand, and placed it in between my legs. There was something round and hard that I'd never felt before there, and I was pushing with all I had within me.

_Nine months later nearly to the day  
There we were flyin down the interstate  
Car weavin' in and car weavin' out  
Through traffic runnin every red light in town  
Delivery room and the doctor comes in  
I'm right beside and she's squeezin' my hand  
One more push and a baby cries  
Sweet little angel with his momma's eyes  
And I said  
To myself  
It doesn't get better than this  
No it doesn't get better than this_

I screamed one last time, and I felt the burning sensation go away. The relief that flooded me wasn't only my own. Carlisle, Ashling, and Jasper's worries had only added to mine. That's when I heard the best sound that I'd ever heard in my life. The first sounds of my son, crying for the first time in his life.

_But it did_  
_It did_  
_Oh it did_  
_Yes it did_

The words to this song were perfect! Life really doesn't get any better than this….

**A/N: Song is 'It Did' by Brad Paisley **

**So let me know what you think Peanut's name is going to be… If I get enough Reviews! **HINT** Not so simple **HINT** Y'all might get a couple of Chapters to THaTH this week… Might, mind you! But ****ONLY**** if I get enough Reviews! Yes, I am a Review whore! BITE ME! LOL ;)**

**Thanks for Reviewing, Favoriting, and Alerting… Love those! **

**Hugs~Izzy**


	46. VaJaJa?

**SM owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**While you are down in heat, sun, and sand I am stuck here getting snowed on! Life is soooo not fair! Jasper came home the other day, and I got the last chapter wrote, but he said that Peter was taking over as your cabana boy. I bet he looks great in a speedo! LOL Thanks for all of you help! Hugs~Izzy**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_But it did  
It did  
Oh it did  
Yes it did_

_The words to this song were perfect! Life really doesn't get any better than this…._

**Chapter 46**

**Va-Ja-Ja!**

**(BPOV)**

As our son cried for the first time, Jasper quickly, but gently, turned me around and laid me on our bed. He moved to the side, and just let Carlisle do what he needed to do. I was still struggling to come to terms with what my body had just been put through. Sure, giving birth is a natural thing, but it's not something that one's body does on a daily or even yearly basis.

"It's definitely a boy!" Ashling squealed as I watched a river of pee shoot over the side of the bed.

"Plumbing works!" Jasper yelled, causing Carlisle and Ashling to laugh like loons. I was still trying to figure out which way was up, and having a hell of a time doing just that.

"Jasper, Son, would you like to cut the cord?" Carlisle asked.

I watched transfixed as Carlisle handed a sharp pair of medical succors to my mate. Jasper, who'd always been so steady, was now shaking like a leaf in the breeze. I watched as the Peanut squirmed around screaming his little head off, and Jasper cut the tie from him to me.

Ashling quickly placed a small blue receiving blanket over my now naked form, and Carlisle lifted up my son and placed him squarely on my stomach. I couldn't help the natural reflex when my hands gently wrapped around his small form.

All I could see of him was the top of his head, and where there should have been hair that wasn't any. Huh? Who'd have thought that our son would have been a cue ball? There wasn't a hair on my little one's head. Not one!

My hands were rubbing his small back trying to comfort both him and I; my eyes were closed as I was enjoying my first few seconds of peace since the morning before.

"Time of Birth: 00:04, Friday, February 14th, 2005," Carlisle issued as I opened my eyes.

Jasper's face was all I could see, and there were venom tears that he'd never shed glistening there. He was such a strong man. He'd survived so much, and the thought that something so little could bring him to tears was more than I could handle.

I was rubbing my son's back, through the blanket, when Jasper bent down and kissed the top of his head and then mine. When our eyes meet for the first time, I wondered if I'd ever truly seen the man that was standing next to me before.

Sure, I knew that moment that I'd fallen into his arms that there was something special about him, and I knew within the first twenty-four hours that I was completely and utterly in love with him. But the look in his eyes at the moment was beyond any gaze that I'd ever encountered before.

The awe, admiration, respect, surprise, and wonder were written all over his face along with his emotions. Love, that's what the name of this emotion was. Total and complete, love. I knew that Jasper loved me, and that he'd always be the center of my world, but the instantaneous love that he felt towards our son could rival that love that we felt for one another.

As Jasper went to stand back up he carefully moved the baby from my stomach to the gap between my breasts. His little head turned and I as I lifted my head I could only see the top of his head and the tip of his little nose.

I wanted to see his whole face, but I laid my head back on the pillow as another contraction gripped me from out of nowhere!

"What the hell is going on?" I almost screamed, scaring the baby on my chest and everyone else in the room as well.

"It's just the afterbirth, Bella. You need to push, but not as hard as you did before," Carlisle said, making me wonder why I didn't read about this in one of the damn books. One would think that after all that I've read on the subject or watched on the internet, that someone somewhere would have mentioned this part to me, but no, I had to learn this part on my own.

Jasper's shoulders were slightly shaking as he listened in to my thoughts, and I was glad that I wasn't the only one thinking that this was something that someone should have warned me about. A small push and something that resembled a human liver came out of me.

Then something that I wasn't expecting happened. Jasper's nostrils flared, and I knew that the smell of my blood was making his thirst go nuts. He quickly got himself together, but I could tell that he was going to be leaving our son and I soon to go for a quick hunt.

_Not on your life!_ he stated.

_You need to hunt. I hate the thought that my blood is hurting you._

_It's not that bad, and I'll hunt later today when ya both are sleepin'._ Jasper soothed, stroking the top of our son's head with the back of his hand.

My hands were still wrapped around his small body, while Carlisle finished working on me. Ashling was gathering a few things when Carlisle said. "I am going to take him from you now. He needs to be weighed, and cleaned up just a bit before the others see him.

It's not that I didn't trust Carlisle, because I'd trust him with my life. I just didn't want to be away from the baby yet, so I looked my husband in the eyes and asked if he wouldn't follow him just to make sure that one of us with him at all times. It about broke my heart when Carlisle reached down to take him, but Jasper asked if he couldn't take him to the bathroom. Carlisle didn't seem to mind, and I swear I melted right there in our bed at the look on Jasper's face as he held our son in his arms for the first time.

He cradled the baby on his chest but close to his neck, with his little head lying on his daddy's shoulder and led the way into the bathroom with Carlisle following right behind him. Ashling was extremely sweet with me, and helped me get cleaned up. She had brought out one of the new nursing gowns that she'd bought when I first went maternity clothes shopping, and helped me get dressed.

My body felt like it had been hit by a Mac truck. Not only did my hootchie hurt, but my ass felt like it was on fire. I was feeling hurt muscles that I never even knew I had. I couldn't believe that human women gave birth to more than one child, are they nuts? Did they forget this kind of pain? Or did they just love being moms so much that they wanted more kids? I don't know and I am too tired to think too deeply on that whole mess right now. All I wanted as a HOT shower, and to sleep.

"Ashling, can I take a shower?"

"No, I am sorry, my Lady. Your need to sit and rest for at least the next few hours. Once you are a little more rested, Dr. Cullen might let you take a shower, but definitely not right now," she cooed. I could tell that she was feeling proud, but I couldn't tell you why.

After shifting around and before getting my gown on Ashling quickly removed the now soiled sheets and shower curtain. She placed a large cloth mat over the fitted sheet on my side of the bed. From the top layer of the bedding, and she helped me get under the covers and half way comfortable, as Carlisle and Jasper came back into the bedroom with my son.

There were pillows on top of pillows piled up behind my back, and my arms reached out to take the Little Peanut from my mate. I hadn't gotten a full look at him yet, and I couldn't wait any longer.

Jasper walked over to the bed, and carefully laid our son in my arms. Carlisle and Jasper had given him a bath by the looks of it, and he was wearing nothing but the smallest little blue onesie with a duck on the front of it, a diaper, and blue socks. Before I could even look at him I lifted him up to my mouth and laid a kiss on top of his head. His hair smelt of Baby Magic lotion, and I knew for sure that they had indeed given him his first real bath.

That's when I first got to really look at him. He had his huge blue eyes wide open and his mouth was shaped into and 'O'. He had no hair or eyebrows, but he had his father's eyes, my nose, and Jasper's lips. He even got a small cleft in chin just like Jasper.

Our eyes locked and I knew that this was a moment that I would remember for the rest of my days.

"Hey there, little man, I'm your momma," I cooed. He smiled the biggest smile at me. When suddenly I noticed that he also had four teeth already, two on the top of his gums, and two on the bottom.

"Umm… I'm wondering how I'm going to breastfeed if he already has two teeth!" I'd been worried about him latching on, or him not getting enough milk. I never in my wildest dreams thought that he'd come out with teeth! The word, 'OUCH', was I could repeat over and over on the inside of my mind.

"Bella, he may be part human, but he is also part vampire. I believe that we are not dealing with a normal newborn baby at this point. When Jasper and I were weighing and bathing him we notice that seemed to be able to project his emotion almost as well as yourself or Jasper can. When I examined him I can tell that his is definitely not venomous. He may be a hybrid, but at some point in the future he will have to make the decision to either become a full blooded elf or a vampire. Though that decision will not have to take place for many years," Carlisle finished as the baby started moving his head to and fro.

"There is only one way to tell if he will be able to breastfeed or not, and that is the trial and error method, I'm afraid," Carlisle said, with a grim look on his face.

Guinea pig! Yep, that's me! His little head keep turning towards my warm hand, and I knew that he must be pretty hungry. I was half worried, but I was hoping that if he knew enough to through his emotions around, he'd know enough not to bite me.

Jasper slid into the bed next to me, and propped himself up on his elbows to watch the show. Carlisle moved out of the way and Ashling quickly made her way to my side of the bed. I'd watched many videos on breastfeeding, and read a few books on it as well. But my nerves were starting to get the better of me. Teeth! YIKES!

Jasper softly shook his head, and watched as Ashling helped me get him into position. Suddenly, a cloud of serenity filed Jasper's and my connection. I looked at Jasper, and he just shrugged. It wasn't coming from him or me, so it had to the baby.

His bright blue eyes connected to mine, and he greedily searched for my nipple. Once, he clamped on I was holding my breath waiting for the impending pain. Which never came. After a few seconds I relaxed and I watched as my son feed for the first time.

"What's it feel like?" Jasper asked, as he rubbed the baby's back while I feed him.

"It's weird! It's not painful, but it's not exactly pleasant either," I answered as best I could.

"I have some phone calls to make, do you mind if I do it from here?" Jasper was holding his cell phone in his hand, and I wanted my dad and our family to meet the little man before the sun rose.

"Sure! I think we can handle a few guests as long as they hunted," I said sheepishly. I was bleeding, and I didn't want to make anyone more uncomfortable than they already would be. I didn't like making people, well, vampires, hurt because of my blood. I'm and elf, and that's something that has taken a few months to wrap my head around. I know that vampires think of elves as dessert most of the time, and that is something that I couldn't take a chance with.

Someday many, many years from now I plan on becoming like my mate. But at the moment, I need to get what I am already am under better control.

Hell, just laying here knowing that Jasper's nose flared I really want to wrap the baby and I both into one of my protective bubbles. It's taking a lot of energy and concentration not to do just that. Add about fourteen more vamps into the mix, and I might just lose what little control I have right now, and throw one up anyway.

"Esme?"

"Jasper? She is alright? How much longer? Can I do anything? When the baby is born have Carlisle call me right away, please! How is she doing? How's the baby doing? Oh, God, I've cleaned the house from top to bottom and now I am just sitting here wringing my hands!" She was talking so fast that my poor mate couldn't get a word in edgewise!

I could hear the rest of the family joining her wherever she was sitting, and I knew that they would all hear at the same time. Jasper lifted his head and looked at me, and smiled.

"Esme! Listen! Please put your phone on speaker."

We could hear a button being pushed, and the others milling around her. "It's a boy!" my mate yelled. Causing the baby to throw his little arms out, and whimper before he latched back on to me. Jasper quickly rubbed his back in a soothing motion, and he quieted down quite nicely.

"He was born about fifty-four minutes ago, and well, he's perfect!"

Esme was sobbing into the phone, and I could hear the joy in the others' voices as they talked between themselves. "Bells is good! Where's Charlie?"

"I'm right here, son! How's my girl really doing?" having my dad call me his girl made Jasper roll his eyes a little bit, but I would always be Charlie's baby girl. Just like Peanut would always be my little man.

"Well, why doesn't everyone come on over and y'all can see it for yourselves."

The squeals from the other end of phone made my ears hurt, but I was so happy at the moment that I wanted to share it with everyone I could. The line went dead without so much as a good-bye, and I knew that the others would be here shortly.

_Who's gonna tell them his name?_ Jasper asked as I bent down to give him a kiss.

_I guess that you can_. I replied, though I really wanted to tell everyone Peanut's name myself.

Carlisle was laughing at something that Ashling was saying, and I was too lost in my love for my mate and our son to really pay attention to what either one of them where saying. I really needed to say something to the three of them.

"I'm sorry for all the screaming. I never thought that the pain would have been _that_ bad."

"You did wonderfully, Isabella. You didn't start losing it until the end, and that was completely normal. You did very well, and for the screaming, well, I believe that screaming is part of giving birth! Or least every birth that I've witnessed," Carlisle laughed out.

"You need to switch sides now, my Lady. You should only feed him from one side for twenty minutes and then switch. Remember which side you started feeding him from this time. And the next time start on the other side. Here," she was placing a small red safety pin on the right side of my bra. "See, the next time you know to start from this side. Just change it when you feed him the next time." Well, that seemed easy enough.

Oh, boy! He did not like being pulled away from me, and his cry was piercing as we started to hear several ATV's heading our way. I looked over at my mate who was laughing at either the look on my face or the fit that his son was throwing. Whatever it was he was surely enjoying the situation that I was in. _Asshole!_ I thought which only made him laugh harder.

"I do this every two hours?" I questioned Carlisle and Ashling. Though Carlisle was the one to answer me.

"Yes, more if need be, but let's start with every two hours for now, and see how it goes."

"I'm going to go and get the front door, and bring you something to eat and drink, my Lady. You need to eat at least three hundred calories more per day, since you will be feeding the baby as well. Would you like me to call your Grandfather or will you be making that call?"

"Can I call him in the morning?"

"I don't believe that a few hours will that make that big of difference either way," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She knew that I wasn't happy with Aaron, but I was still doing what needed to be done to help with the running of Elfin, even though I'd never really been there.

Sure, in my dream state I'd been introduced to many of the people that made up our community, but being there in person and being there in a dream state are two completely different things.

"Thanks, Ashling. For everything," I wanted to cry when she down at me with pride flowing out of her. She was so happy that everything had gone according to plan, and that I'd done well, I assumed.

"I will help you greet the family. We will be back shortly," Carlisle said, as he and Ashling left Jasper, the baby, and I alone for the first time since he was born.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jasper asked, as the venom pooled in his eyes.

"Not in the last few minutes, but you have time to make that up to me," I joked. He and I both were running on fumes, and if it wasn't for the excitement of the baby finally being here we'd both be laying on this bed, me sleeping and him pretending to.

"I've never been as proud of someone in my entire life as I am of you at this moment. The awe I have of you just doesn't seem to cut it!"

The pride and love were welling up in me, and my tears were too much to hold back any longer. I loved these two men in the room more than I'd ever loved anything or anyone before. Jasper reached up and kissed me fervently.

"Hey now! Isn't that how all shit started to begin with?" questioned Peter as he knocked lightly on opened bedroom door.

He walked in followed by the whole family. Charlie was right behind him and Char. And the look on my dad's face when he saw me was so profound that I couldn't find the right words to describe it. Jasper moved to sit right next to us on the bed, and his face showed nothing but the excitement of this moment.

"Charlie, I believe we have someone that we'd like you to meet!" Jasper said.

I reached down to pull the baby away from me, and hand him off to my dad. It was kind of embarrassing to show myself to everyone so I carefully lifted Jasper's and my blanket around me to help hide what I was doing.

They were vampires of course and could probably smell what the baby was eating, but I still was a lot more modest than I had been when I was throwing my clothes off earlier. Thinking back on the day had me blushing, but Jasper's mental laughter made me stick my tongue out at him. After making sure that I was covered I looked at Jasper as I handed our son off to my dad.

"I'd like you to meet your grandson. Joshua Jacob Whitlock," I announced.

"Six pound and ten ounces. He's twenty-one inches long though," Jasper stated proudly.

Josh's little leg was sticking out from under the blanket that he was wrapped in, and it looked no bigger than one of the first writing pencils that I used when I was in Kindergarten. Charlie pulled and the blanket to reveal more of his grandson to him, and the love pouring off of my dad was too much to comprehend. Talk about having someone wrapped around his little finger Josh had my dad pegged already and he wasn't even a couple of hours old yet.

Everyone was 'oohing' and 'awing' over him, and Alice couldn't hold her excitement in any longer.

"Bella, he was no hair!"

Jasper and I just looked at each other and laughed. That was the first thought that I had about him too.

"Bella was even balder than he is when she was born. At least he was some really light peach fuzz on top of his head!" Charlie defended, running his cheek over Josh's head.

"How did you guys come up with the name?" Rose asked as she pushed her way closer to my dad, to get a better look at the baby.

"Joshua was my oldest brother's name, and Jacob was my younger brother's. Bella thought that it would be a great way to remember them, so we put them together, and we are going to call him J.J."

"Oh man! You're naming your son after pussy?" Emmett barked in, causing everyone to shoot him a dirty look.

"What?" I yelled.

"You know Va-Jay-Jay!" he laughed out. Charlotte and Alice both whacked the asshole on the back of his head at the same time. He was thrown sideways but I thought that he'd gotten off easier than what Rose would have done to his smart ass.

"Just for that you'll have ta wait to hold him til last," Jasper stated, as cocky as I'd ever seen him.

I watched as our son was passed from one vampire to another, and I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder. Camera flashes were going off left and right, and I knew that Esme had taken up the role of photographer from now on. I hoped that Carlisle made her a dark room in the main house, because she sure was taking a hell of a lot of pictures.

I was dreaming of holding Josh in my arms. He looked so much like Jasper it wasn't funny. Talk about not being able to deny your son. Jasper could never deny Josh was his. That boy was the spitting image of his dad. Though, I did get a little bit in there with my nose.

I tentatively rolled to my side, and slowly opened my eyes. I was sore all over, and I was hoping that this pain in my ass (literally) would go away soon. What my eyes saw next was so amazing that I didn't want to disturb the moment, but I really needed a few seconds in the bathroom.

Jasper was sitting next to the bed in my old rocking chair from when I was a baby. He was rocking and singing to our sleeping son.

_I remember saying I don't care either way  
Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm ok  
Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen  
And said "You see that thing right there well you know what that means"_

_And I started wondering who he was going to be_  
_And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me_  
_He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride he's bike to fast_  
_End up every summer wearing something in a cast_

Let's hope he got Jasper's balance! I thought_  
_

_He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street  
He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_

I was peeking through my eyelashes and watched Jaspers shoulders softly move from his chuckle to last line.

_It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me_

_I can see him right now knees all skinned up_  
_With a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck_  
_Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on_  
_That'll be his first love til his first love comes along_  
_He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens_  
_And heaven help him if he's anything like me_

"Now, that's a beautiful sight to wake up to," I said, yawning as I stretched my upper body out from under the blanket. He knew that I was awake, but he just let it me play possum and pretended not to notice. "Have I been out long?" I asked. The last thing I remember was the family in the room, and they were passing Josh from family member to family member.

"It's almost four AM, so you've been out for about two and a half hours." I watched as Jasper shifted JJ from one arm to another, he stood up, and moved towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Did you see those two Mack trucks come through here? Cause I feel like what one didn't hit the other did!" I complained when my butt rubbed up against the side of the bed as I tried to get up to use the bathroom. Jasper stopped mid-step to help me up, and held my hand until I was through the bathroom door.

After taking care of what needed to be done, I asked the most important question of the night. "Can I take a shower now?" My butt hurt, my hootchie was throbbing, and my boobs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each! I knew my hair resembled something that would put even Medusa to shame, and I really wanted to clean up before JJ woke up again.

Jasper must have been reading my thoughts, because he came into the bathroom with a clean pair of undies, a nightgown, and his big fluffy robe that I'd stolen from him. Plus, him in a pair of boxers and a white beater.

He turned the water on to get hot, and then helped me undress. There was no sexual tension in the air, he was just trying to make me as comfortable as he could. I have to tell you, I loved him even more for it.

"That song you sang, it really was perfect!" I commented as he washed my back. Carlisle had put some orange disinfectant on it, and it was a bitch to get off. I don't think I would have bothered with it, but Jasper was making sure that it was all gone. "I really do love you more today than the day I married you."

Jasper didn't say anything, he just kissed the back of my neck, and helped me finish my shower. God bless the person who came up the idea for a hot water tank! I think Jasper and I might have to invest in a larger one, because as I thought that the hot water ran out.

We both got out quickly and Jasper helped me dress, as much as he could anyway. I needed to tend to a few matters myself before I could go back into the bedroom and back to the baby.

I found Jasper lying on our now made up bed. He was leaning over the side of it watching JJ sleep in his cradle. His eyes glanced up at me, and I could tell that I needed a few more hours, hell, a few more days of rest.

"Why don't you feed him before you crawl back into bed, Darlin'? I'll bring him to ya."

I walked over to the rocking chair, sat down gingerly, and waited for my husband to bring me our son. "I thought the old wives' tale was to never wake a sleeping baby?" Jasper laughed at my comment, but just passed me my babe, and knelt down next to me while I got him in position.

"Listen here, mister! I'll only ever share these with you! Enjoy 'em while you can, cause these are the best meals of your life!" Jasper proclaimed while gently rubbing Josh's back. I laughed, and was thinking about all of things that still needed to be done.

After Josh had finished nursing, Jasper helped me get up, and back into bed. "Thank God for my bed! Thank God for my bed!" I all but cooed as I wrapped our blanket around my shoulders.

Jasper put JJ in between us on the bed, and quickly got in next to him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that this is the first time that I've ever had two men in my bed with me at the same time!"

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" I was laughing at his remark, but soon got warm and comfortable.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"For what?"

"For being your kind and gentle self with me, and for giving me our son," I said, the tears just wouldn't stop.

"I think I should be thanking you, Sugar."

The last thing I heard before I fell into the deepest sleep of my life was, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Whitlock!" God, I loved the sound of my new last name…

**A/N: What do y'all think about Peanuts name? Let me know! Review, Review, Review! Remember there is only one chapter left, and if I get enough reviews I will post it! **HINT**wink**HINT****

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, added and whatnot!**

**Hugs~Izzy ;)**


	47. Happily Ever After

**SM owns it all … I just like playing with her toys…**

**Balti K… Thanks Chickie for all of you help as my Beta… Read A/N below! Hugs~Izzy ;)**

**Mama4dukes, also Beta'd this as well, so I am sending Carlisle over to your house to check y'all out! Thanks, for your help even though you're sicky! Hugs~Izzy**

_**The Last time … We ended with …**_

_The last thing I heard before I fell into the deepest sleep of my life was, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Whitlock!" God, I loved the sound of my new last name…_

**Chapter 47**

**Happily Ever After…**

**(JPOV)**

It's been six weeks since JJ was born, and I can't believe how fast time is passing. It's the end of March and the snow has finally decided to melt, though I can still clearly see it on the tops of mountains around me. It's been a hard adjustment for both Bella and I with JJ, but it's easier day by day.

Today's my first day back on the job as a ranch hand with Peter. We used to do this type of shit when we were human, and here we are doing it again. It feels right for me to be sitting here saddled to my favorite horse, Tink. Yes, I have a horse named Tinkerbell! Char named her. With my gift, animals aren't that hard to tame. Back in the day I'd had to break horses in the hard way, but not now. Being an empathic vampire does come with its advantages.

Peter and I have been herding the cattle back into their pen for close to three hours now. There's a fence around the perimeter of the ranch, though we move them from paddock to paddock to try to get some fresh new spring grass to feed off a couple a times a week.

Rose has been working on the tractors, getting them up and working better than when they were new. She's loved getting her fingernails dirty with more than just car grease. Emmett's been working on the barns, adding to new hinges to doors and whatnot. Alice won't come within a mile of the barn (I think she's worried about her shoes getting messed up or something), but she has been helping Esme with the main house so no one is complaining about her not helping out down here. Edward's been going over the last owner's books, and trying to reconnect with the previous owner's distributors and connections. Peter's been helping me get the horses settled and the cattle organized. Char has been helping out everyone, so things seem to be going well so far.

A few weeks ago the Cullen ladies (minus Bella) went to fashion week in France and then in New York. They came home with even more clothes for JJ. How they found them I will never know, but damn! That boy's closet has almost as many clothes in it as Alice's does. When I complained about it, they all said that his clothes were so small and didn't take up that much room so I should go with it.

Earlier this morning, Emmett drove the tractor down to a pasture just off the main road to load a huge circular bale of hay for the cattle. We had one up by the barn, but every month or so we need a new one brought up to us. He walked out of the barn wearing bib-overalls and the sight was enough to make Peter and I both laugh til we almost passed out.

Ashling is helping Bella with the baby, and helping her get back to her pre-pregnancy size 8. I don't understand why she's worried about losing the weight, but it's a pretty big deal to her right now. Swimming, walking, and yoga seem to be the mix of exercise styles they are going with. The cool part about it is that everything Bella does, JJ is right there with her. Aaron has agreed to leave us alone for the most part, and only calls once a week these days. I don't think that girl has let Josh outta her sight yet, and I know that when we go out on our date tonight, it won't be too easy for her to leave him.

I must have been projecting, because Peter was a couple hundred feet from me laughing his ass off.

"What is it now, Asshole?"

"That wife of yours sure does have ya by the short ones, don't she?" Peter asked in between snorts. Oh, shit! A snorting, smug assed, motherfucking vampire.

"Like yours don't. I saw you holding her purse the last time we went to the mall, Fucker! I got the picture here of it on my phone. Wanna see it?"

That shut the fucker up! God, he and I both are in over our heads with our mates. They say jump and we say how far. It ain't like they ain't the same way about us though. We got them trained just as well as they do us. I guess that's just what it's like with your true mate.

After rounding up the last of the herd, Peter and I made our way back towards the barn. Emmett had been trying to help with the stalls but his work was only piss-poor if you asked me. He tried, and I'd even showed him how I wanted it done a few times, but he never did them right. So once he'd leave I'd just do them over again.

Tink needed to be brushed and fed once we get back. I knew that was gonna take some time, but the thoughts of Bella and JJ just kept my mind too busy to do a better job than what Emmett could've done.

"So, where are you takin' that girl of yours tonight?"

"Well, we've known each other for six months tonight, and I thought that we'd needed to go somewhere special. She's still eating human food 'cause of JJ, and I made some reservations at a place in Helena. Then there's a spot a found a few miles upstream from here that I wanted to take her to," I said, thinking back on the day JJ was born.

I'd taken off for a few hours to hunt. Bella was so wiped out after having JJ, and he was sleeping so soundly in his lil crib that I felt it was safe for me to go hunt. While I was out, I came across a clearing not too far away from the main house that I wanted my wife to see with me. The clouds had parted just a bit, and the sun's rays were streaming down to the middle of the clearing. I couldn't help but stop right there, drop to my knees and thank the good Lord above for bringing my son and wife through the birthing process safely.

It's moments like that one that have shaped the man that I am today, and I wanted her to see where I'd found the most peace that I'd felt without her in over a hundred and fifty years. It was a profound moment that will stay with me until my last day, and I want to share it with my wife.

After getting everything in the main barn done, Peter and I took off for the main house. We could run faster than the ATVs we were riding could go, but we raced each other every time we got on them so it made the betting more interesting.

I couldn't hear Bella or JJ's heartbeats so I knew that they were back at our house for the moment. Everyone was really trying to put forth an effort to give us our space since we ran away from home a few months back. Even Esme and Rose, who'd taken it the hardest that the baby wouldn't be staying with everyone else in the main house, were trying. Sure, people were calling constantly to come over, but it gave Bella and me enough time to make sure that her shields were in place.

We'd found out that as long as Bella had herself in one of her bubbles, her shields could keep people's emotions from overwhelming her. She had an advantage that I never did in the beginning of being an empath. She wasn't the only one to have a shield in our house either though.

****Flashback****

"Jasper, I know that you never had it done, but JJ is still half human!"

"Bella, I will not allow Carlisle to do that to our son!" I yelled.

I am a man that was born almost one hundred and seventy-five years ago, and in my day what she wanted our son to go through was NOT the norm. My thoughts kept going back to the word 'OUCH' on a loop in my head.

"Jasper, _all_ boys in this day and age are circumcised. Welcome to the twenty first century, my husband!"

"You know what? Listen, when I hear words like all or always I just want you to know that they don't usually mean squat to me!"

Her face was turning a color of plum that I knew couldn't be doing her any good, but we'd been having this same fight for close to two weeks now. Every man that I knew, of course they were all vampires, but every man that I knew was UNcircumcised, and she and Carlisle just needed to get over this idea of theirs because my son was going to be just like his old man, in _every_ way!

JJ acts like most newborn human babies, but he has what I'd consider an old soul. He could make out everyone emotions already. If Bella was uptight or nervous before a feeding he'd calm her down a lil before he started to nurse. He had instincts that were better than most decades old vampires that I'd known over the years.

He must have understood what we were saying better than we thought, because when Carlisle went to lift him off of the bed he couldn't. JJ had blocked Carlisle from laying one hand on him. You could see a slight sheen over his entire form, but only if you knew what you were looking for.

Not only had my son inherited my empathic abilities, he inherited his mother's shield. Alice couldn't see his future, and Edward couldn't read any thoughts. Though we originally thought that Alice was blocked by Bella, and that Edward just couldn't read JJ because his thoughts were too immature at the time. We found out rather quickly that JJ could shield just as well as, if not better than, Bella.

"See! Even JJ doesn't want to be circumcised!" I yelled. At least he and I agreed on it, and that was all the proof that my wife and father needed to agree as well. I loved winning that fight!

****End of Flashback****

"So what are you and your wife doing tonight, brother?" Emmett asked as Peter and I entered the house. It looked like he and Edward were taking a break from their video games and were just lounging in the front room. Emmett was wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Where is everyone else at?"

"Esme and the girls went shopping and Carlisle is down at your house doing a check up on your wife. Why aren't you there with her?" Edward asked.

Carlisle was at my home, checking my wife, and I had no clue about it. Why? Is there something wrong with Bella? I mean, it's been six weeks since the baby was born; why would there be a problem now? God, I need to get home.

I dashed out the back door, and was almost to the cottage when I watched Bella walk Carlisle out of our home and onto the front porch. He had his medical bag in one hand, and was hugging her around her waist as I ran up the stairs to find out what in the hell was going on.

"What is it? Is it bad?" I asked, as my hands instinctively started roaming my wife's body, looking for anything that could be wrong.

Carlisle sighed and then laughed quietly as he watched me go into mate mode in front of him.

"She's perfect, son. I just needed to do a six week check up on to make sure that her body has recovered from having JJ. She is doing well, though I am not happy with the amount of weight that she already lost. I know that I cleared her three weeks ago for some light exercise, but what she's doing is not good for either her or JJ. She needs to be eating more calories per day if she is going to be breastfeeding plus exercising as she has been doing," Carlisle told, as he leveled a look at my mate.

"I'll make sure that she does," I said, giving her a warning look of my own.

JJ must have sensed that I was close, because he chose that moment to wake up from his afternoon nap. I could hear him wailing through the baby monitor on the living room end table. As I pulled away from my mate, Carlisle spoke again.

"Esme, Charlie, Kate, and I will be here around five. I hope that gives each of you time enough to get ready to go on your big date," he was staring at me, and just like Emmett he wagged his eyebrows at me. He started walking back to the main house as I lost myself in my thoughts.

I mean, everyone knows that Bella and I haven't had sex since JJ was born. It's not that I didn't want to; it's just that her body did need these past few weeks to not only heal, but to adjust to being a new mom as well.

Fuck, the combination of the sweet smell of her breast milk, the scent of her bleeding from having JJ, and then just her natural elfin scent was enough to drive a man insane. Then add on top of that her breasts were now bigger than they had ever been before, and I my poor balls were as blue as a clear sky in the middle of summer. I stayed hard constantly, the only relief that I ever felt was when I used my own hand in the shower every couple of hours.

See, I had my own trouble leaving JJ and Bella here at home for the first few weeks. I'm still not sure if it's because he was so new and defenseless, or if it was just the dad in me coming out, afraid that I'd miss some important milestone that I could never get back. Whatever it was, breaking away from the two of them nearly did me in. Peter, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward all tried to help me out, but it was Charlie that made a whole world of difference in separating myself from them.

He talked me into going fishing with him one morning, and would not take no for an answer. I found out later that I'd been driving my girl nuts, and she finally broke down and asked her dad for some help. We talked while we fished. Sure, we didn't catch anything but it was nice to be out there with nature, just him and me.

Charlie told me about how he'd taken six weeks off of work when Bella was born to help the Hippie Bitch out with the baby. How it took his chief sitting him down on his first day back to work to keep him from running back home to recheck on his wife and baby girl. He told me that each man seems to put up an act when they have to leave their mate after being so connected to them by the birth of their child. But under the act, they're all just as nervous as I'd been.

He chief did the same thing that Charlie was now doing for me, and he said that it made him happier than he ever thought he could be to help out a new dad the way someone had once helped him. He said it brought back memories of those long ago days, and then spent the next several hours telling me cute stories about my mate when she was a babe.

He talked about how when the Bitch left, she took more of his heart with her then anyone could've ever thought possible. That made me thankful for the mating connection that Bella and I share. We both know that there was no way that either of us could be without the other, no matter what the situation might be.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of my son cooing at me, as his momma brought him over to me while we both went to sit down on the couch.

"You alright? You looked a million miles away when we walked in," she said, as she handed JJ over to me.

We'd gotten into a routine since Josh was born. She'd hand the baby off to me while she got herself set up to feed him after his naps, and I'd change his diaper when she'd change breasts that he'd fed off. It worked out great, and with me going back to work today, it kind of started bothering me that I'd missed at least three of his feedings today.

"I'm fine, Sug, just worried about you two. How'd your day go? Were there any problems with the baby while I was gone?"

She reached over and after getting JJ settled she started talking about her day. She and Ashling had gotten some kingdom business done during his morning nap, and she'd even managed to walk a couple of miles with JJ in his sling, before his afternoon nap.

I couldn't help but run my hand over Josh's lil head as he fed from his mother. He looked like a lil angel nursing the way he was, and I loved knowing that his and his momma's bond was getting stronger and stronger ever time she'd feed him.

You could watch the love in his eyes as he looked up at her face, and I just couldn't get over the fact that God had given me, the Major of the Southern Wars, a wife and son that no one could ever take away from me.

Bella was still talking when I caught the last bit of her last sentence, "… but I'll talk to you about that later tonight, if that's alright?" she looked at me was she spoke.

"Sounds good, Darlin'. I'm gonna go and get in the shower. Can you handle changin' him while I'm gone?"

"No problem, we got our little system worked out, don't we, Big Guy?" she cooed at, causing him to giggle slightly.

He's been giggling for about a week now, and I hope the sounds of his lil voice will never leave my ears…

**(BPOV)**

"…and there are at least twelve bags of breast milk frozen in the freezer out on the back porch. Oh, I almost forgot, there is a new package of diapers under the crib in JJ's bedroom, if you need them…" I knew that I was repeating myself, but I really didn't want to leave. Why Jasper thought that leaving JJ home while we had some one on one time was beyond me.

If I had it my way, that little boy would never be out of my sight. No skanky girls were ever going to take him away from me, and college was just going to have to be done online. Nope, he was mine, and no one should be taking me away from him right now.

Jasper knew that I wasn't happy about leaving the baby, but he promised that we'd only be gone for a few hours, and we'd be back in time for his midnight feeding. I hoped that Jasper kept to his word, because I wasn't bringing my breast pump with me, and in four or five hours I'd have enough milk in breast to write my first and last name in the snow, at the same time!

Oh, the day my milk came in I thought that I was going to die…

****Flashback****

Someone was screaming close to me, but I was too far-gone to know who it was. I was warm, content, and comfortable with Jasper's and my blanket tucked under my chin. You couldn't have moved me if the President himself wanted a meeting with me.

"Darlin', someone's yellin' for ya," someone said close to my ear. I removed my hand from under the blanket to swat away whatever it was that was trying to wake me up. The baby had me up at least four times the night before, and all I wanted was a full night's sleep. I could live without a shower, time to myself, and even food but take away my sleep and I was not worth an American dollar in China.

_The baby kept me up all night_, I thought. _The baby… THE BABY!_ I shot right up in the bed, and started looking around. Jasper was on his side of the bed holding a screaming blue blanket that was squirming more than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

That's when I saw that the front of my sleep shirt was wet all the way down the front of it. When I turned to look at the bed it too was soaking wet and the blanket too. Damn, I thought that I'd peed myself when my water broke, but now I really had wet the bed, just not pee!

"I'll fix the beddin' you just feed him. I think he can smell your milk, which seems to have come in," Jasper drawled as he handed me Josh. I quickly whipped off my shirt throw in the floor, and took my bra off with it.

After feeding Josh, Jasper changed him and laid him back down. He helped me get into the shower. Since Josh was only three days old at the time, I guessed that Jasper didn't really want me in the shower alone yet.

He'd been watching me like a hawk, and following me around like a lost puppy since I'd given birth. I knew from his thoughts that he was just worried that everything had gone too well with the birth and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Not that I could blame him for that. Since we'd met, it seemed that every time that something had gone right, two things would go wrong in no time at all. It's like that old Springsteen song my mom used love, One Step Up.

When I got in the shower my breasts both leaked like a sieve, I couldn't believe how much milk I seemed to have. Jasper was listening to my thoughts and just laughed lightly, I guess he'd been expecting this. I sure as hell hadn't!

****End of Flashback****

"Isabella, you have a doctor, two grandmothers, and a grandfather who raised you watching over one little bitty baby. I am sure that we can all handle whatever he throws at us, now go!" Charlie said, pushing me towards Jasper out the front of the cabin door.

"But… what if I forgot to tell you something?" I questioned.

"Then we will call you on your cell phone. You have that in bag right?"

"Yeah, but maybe I ought to bring my car charger with me just in case!" I was panicking.

Esme was holding JJ in her arms and Carlisle was bent over her, making funny faces at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and I knew that he'd be in good hands, but letting go was not coming easily to me.

I heard my father mutter under his breath, "Maybe, she's the one I ought to have had a chat with." I straightened my shoulders, walked over to Esme and kissed my son on his forehead before walking back to my mate without looking back. _I'll show him_, I thought.

Jasper had the car pulled right up to our house. Thank God it was a 4x4 or I don't know if we'd ever get out of there again, but knowing my husband, he'd just lift it over his head and carry it back to the main road. Jasper was laughing at my mental rambling. _Whatever Asshole!_ I thought at him, which of course made him laugh even harder.

We made our way to dinner in a town about an hour away from home, and I checked my cell phone every few minutes. My obsessive-compulsive behavior was driving my mate nuts but I couldn't help it.

"What happened to making sure that our relationship came first, Sug?" he questioned me as me made our back to the Hot Springs. He was right of course, but I was having hard time splitting myself right now.

"It'll get easier. You need to start letting everyone else help you with him. I'd say that you could start by letting one of the girls watch him while you workout with Ashling every day. You'd still be in the house, but you'd let him get to know the others while you dedicated some time to yourself," my mate suggested. It made sense, but thinking it and doing it were two completely different things.

As we made our way up to the main house Jasper said, "There's one more place I wanted to take ya tonight," and with that he stopped the car. After opening the trunk he pulled out our blanket and a small basket. He picked me up bridal style and ran south, a few miles from our cottage.

"you know, I can run just as fast as you can now," I commented after he set me on my feet.

"Yeah, I know, but I love the feel of you in my arms, Darlin'."

I huffed and turned around, that's when I saw the most perfect clearing that I'd even seen in my life. Talk about a fairytale, this was it. The trees were separated perfectly, and the early spring flowers were just starting to make themselves known. It was a complete circle, at least two acres wide and completely still in the moonlight.

"Oh my God, Jasper! When did you find this place?" I asked. Jasper laid our blanket out, and sat himself gracefully upon it.

"The day that Josh was born. This is where I found myself thanking God for bringing you and Josh through the birth in complete health," he said looking a little sheepish. I'd known that the birth had weighed heavily on him, but I had no idea the depths to which his fear had taken root.

That's one of the many things that Jasper and I could talk about tonight, but I could tell that he had more than talking in mind when he brought out a bottle of wine for me. Of course, he couldn't partake in it, but I sure as hell could.

"Jasper, do you think that it'll be alright to drink while I'm…"

"Breastfeeding? Hey, in my day women were told to drink a beer a day to help with their milk production. I know my momma must've drunk one a day with me, and look how well I turned out!" he laughed out. "Seriously though, I asked Carlisle and said you'd both be fine with you drinking a few glasses of wine."

I sat down in between my mate's legs, and after a few drinks and about an hour, his hands started moving over my arms, and onto my legs. We'd both wanted to start making love again, but I wanted to make sure that I was all healed beforehand. That's why I asked Carlisle to come and recheck me today, while Jasper was working. Luckily, I had been given the all clear. There would be time for talking later. Right now, I needed my mate, and he needed me.

I turned my body around to stare up into his eyes, and our gentle kisses turned more passionate within a heartbeat. His hands were making quick work of my clothes, as mine were doing the same with his. When his hand grazed my tender and swollen breasts I was lost in the sensations running through my body.

I couldn't help but reach down and wrap my hand around his thick column of hardened flesh. He moaned into my mouth as my warm hand began pumping him, making him even harder than he had been before. He was working me to my first orgasm with his left thumb rubbing my nub, while his fingers where probing my opening. He laid me down gently on top of blanket, and I found myself thankful once again that the cold no longer bothered me.

"This might hurt ya again, since it's the first time after having JJ. If it's too much, just let me know," Jasper grunted out. He was using all of his control not to just bury himself within me with vampire speed.

He slowly pushed into me, causing us both to moan with pleasure as we became one. I too had thought that there would be pain, but there wasn't much to be had. The pleasure was more intense that any lingering pain that might have been.

He started out slow at first, but was building steam as our movements became so full of need. We both needed to reconnect, as our Resolute had been screaming at us since just after JJ was born, but with me still healing there was nothing that could be done about it until now.

I was getting closer and I knew that Jasper wasn't going to be lasting much longer by the sounds he was making.

"Do it, Jasper, mark me, please!" I begged. That was one sure fire way to bring me to my peak, and we both knew it.

"MINE!" He growled before his teeth broke through my flesh right above my left breast. I screamed his name as I lost my senses to a sea of ecstasy. I watched as Jasper pulled away from my now bleeding breast and roared out his own release. I could feel our Resolute spark as we both rode out the aftershocks of our orgasms.

I'm not sure how long we laid there still connected as the stars over head twinkled above us, but Jasper knew that I was starting to think of Josh more and more with each passing second.

"You were mine first!" he laughed as he pulled out, and started gathering our now half shredded clothing.

"Jasper, I can't go and face your parents in these," I gaped at him.

"That's why I brought us another set! They're in the basket. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go and get something for Josh," Jasper said, as he took off towards the woods completely dressed in an outfit that almost matched the one he left the house earlier in.

We'd taken to giving Josh blood a couple of times a week in a bottle. Jasper was the one to feed him those, and that was usually while I slept. He'd give him a bottle of blood instead of waking me up for his three o'clock feeding usually.

I was redressed and ready to head back home when Jasper reappeared with a Thermos filled with Josh's 'midnight snack' as he called it. I'd placed the blanket, the half drunk bottle of wine, and our old clothes inside the basket before following my mate back to our home.

When we got there Charlie was slowly pacing the floor, while holding a sleeping newborn in his arms. It was a wonderful sight to see, but I really just wanted to get my hands on my son to make sure that he was alright for myself.

"You know I thought that you'd have called at least twenty times by now. Good job, kiddo! He did fine with us. Kate fed him, Carlisle changed his diaper, Esme changed him into his PJ's, and I got to spoil him rotten! Damn, it's good to be the Grandpa!" Charlie said smugly.

Jasper's phone rang, and he was talking to what sounded like Peter as the parents left to make their way to the main house. But only after they kissed Josh a least ten times each.

"That was Peter asking if I was still goin' back to the barn tomorrow," Jasper laughed as we made our way to the bedroom.

"Why wouldn't you be going back to work tomorrow?" I questioned.

"'Cause he saw in what bad shape I was in today, I guess. You ain't the only one with separation anxiety, Darlin'," Jasper said, as he pulled Josh from me and snuggled him a bit before laying him in the cradle next to his side of the bed.

I took a quick shower and after dressing in one of Jasper's shirts, I crawled into bed where he held me close to his side.

As I was just about ready to fall to sleep, I lifted my head off of his chest and said, "There is one thing that I'd like to talk about."

Jasper looked at me with concern written all over his face, "What is that, Sug?"

"Two years," I yawned out.

"Two years what?"

"I want you to change me, in two years," I said as I laid my head back on Jasper's chest. His elation was off the charts, and I knew that there was one more thing I needed to say before sleep completely took me over. "And thank you, Jasper."

"For what now?" he asked.

"For giving me a True home and with you I have a True heart…"

**** ~ The End ~ ****

****Review anytime and I will ALWAYS write you back****

**A/N: February 2011**

**Howdy Readers,**

**There you have it. THaTH is done. I will probably add a couple of OS, too! So please add me to your Author Alerts, and we'll see what I can come up with.**

**I guess, I should tell y'all a lil about myself. I've been married for close to 19 years, and have 2 sons. The oldest is 16, and my youngest is 12. I live in Northern Illinois and I am usually a stay-at-home mom, but I do work during the tax season. **

**I am a preacher's daughter, and I was raised in Illinois by two**_** very**_** southern parents in a northern state. I'd say that that has something to do with the way my mind works. My mental dysfunction is caused by being a Rebel at heart, and being surrounded by Yankees. (Hubby and my sons included!)**

**I have dyslexia, and have trouble reading and writing. So when I set my mind to writing THaTH it was a challenge to myself to not only start writing a story, but finish it as well. That's what I just did.**

**THaTH, would not be the same story without my wonderful Beta, Balti K. She's a self-proclaimed comma Nazi, with as much patients as a saint. She has a wonderful human story that I hope each of you go and read. **

**Balti, you, your red pen, and help were more than I could have ever asked for and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me. Like, most women I have NO self-confidence, and when you'd return a chapter to me, and tell me you loved it I would almost break down in tears. I can NEVER tell you how much your help, strengthened my resolve to keep writing when I wanted nothing more than to throw this stupid laptop through my window! You are a wonderful person, and I will be emailing you other writing ideas… HINT! Get a new red pen! LOL**

**I have made many new friends while writing THaTH, and some of them have helped me laugh when the going got tough. Mama4dukes, you are one of the best writers on this site, and I hope that you and I will still email back and forth now that my story is done. Now, get reading that other series I told you about, so when the time comes you'll understand my fetish with a certain character. Tabby, chickie keep your head up, and start writing again. You have a wonderful story that just needs to be written. You have it in your head, now you just get it out on the net!**

**To my many faithful reviews thank you for sticking with me, even when I didn't have a Beta. Y'all kept me writing when I didn't think I could. So y'all need to give yourselves a pat on your back! I'm not sure if any of you have ever written a single word, but let me tell you. When you review an author's story, it lets them know that their time and sometimes tears are worth every single trouble. So thank you!**

**Now, to shock some of ya!**

**Hugs~Elizabeth**

**PS: Yep, that's my real name! Only my hubby has ever called me Izzy, and that's why I choose it as my pen name! ;)**


End file.
